it was love to me
by your-street-serenade
Summary: Brittany and Santana spend their summer vacation in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It's there on Liberty Avenue that they find their footing as individuals and as a couple, with just a little companionship from Justin and Brian along the way. Glee/Queer as Folk crossover. Post Season 2 Glee/Post Season 5 QAF.
1. This Is Where It All Began

Title: it was love to me

Pairing: Brittany/Santana, side Brian/Justin

Rating: M

Summary: Post Season 2. Brittany and Santana spend the last month of their summer vacation in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It's there on Liberty Avenue that they find their footing as individuals and as a couple, with just a little companionship from Justin and Brian along the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Queer as Folk

 **X**

 _ **now I'm just chasing time**_

 _ **with a thousand dreams I'm holding heavy**_

 _ **and as we cross the lines, these fading beats have all been severed**_

 _ **don't tell me our youth is running out**_

 _ **it's only just begun**_

 _ **\- Foxes**_

 **X**

Santana Lopez stood on the upper level catwalk of Babylon and looked down at the mob of people moving to the beat of the music and she couldn't help but think that this was it.

Her moment. The moment. Where everything would begin. Where she took her first steps at the precipice of everything she ever was or would ever be.

It was her last night on Liberty Avenue and after this she would go back to her own life, her own hometown and her own friends and her own circumstances, only this time she would begin to live in her own way, on her own terms.

There was no going back.

At least that's what the man at her side told her.

''It's already begun,'' Brian Kinney said as stood at her right.

She turned to him. ''What's already begun?''

'' _Your reign_.''

They smiled wickedly at each other; there was a silent, unspoken understanding and bond between them that was simply too complex, too confusing to ever be defined or described. They were cut from the same clothe. They didn't share blood but as much as they had tried to fight it and deny it they had, deep down, the same DNA of the soul.

''Dance?'' he asked, looking at her through the confetti that rained down upon them.

She gave him a silent, single nod as answer and together they made their way down to the lower level. The crowds parted for them like royalty until they reached the large platform in the center of the club. They climbed the handful of stairs to stand atop it so that they were once again looking down upon the masses below. A king and queen surveying their kingdom.

Despite the fact that Santana had spent nearly a month on Liberty Avenue, in this place with these people she'd never danced with Brian. During her time here she'd danced with Justin, Emmett, hell, even Michael, and of course Brittany.

But then. Her whole life felt like a dance with Brittany.

Somehow, though, she thought it only right that her first dance with Brian be their only dance.

A new song began and the bright lights of the club flashed around them, floating around and above and through their bodies. The building pulsed with a certain energy. It wasn't just neon lights, it wasn't just a pop song, it wasn't just a computer generated beat. It was liberation. It was a series of rising chords suggestive of transformation and possibility.

Worry. Doubt. Fear. They had no dominion over her. Not anymore. Not ever again. She was free of it.

Not as long as she had the ability to give herself over to this, to song, to something bigger and greater than herself. It was on the dance floor where she found strength, resolution and ultimately her own salvation. Anointed by the glitter in the air and pulse of that glorious thumpa-thumpa that kept them all alive.

As she and Brian moved to the music together, hands up, she was never more certain. No matter what happened, no matter where she was or what the world would try to throw at her...

...she will survive.


	2. Fools Like Us

**X**

 _ **fools like us will always fall**_

 _ **always fall in love and fall in love with**_

 _ **fools like us will never change**_

 _ **and never get enough of fools just like you and me**_

 _ **\- Andreas Johnson**_

 **X**

 _One Month Earlier..._

''Remind me one more time why we're in Pittsburgh _freaking_ Pennsylvania, Britt?'' Santana asked in a huff as she pulled a piece of luggage from the trunk of a taxi cab.

''Because,'' Brittany began with a laugh, tugging her own bag out as well before they closed the trunk and watched the vehicle drive away.

Santana knew why they were here in this disgusting godforsaken 'burgh of course, but went through the motion of asking anyway.

While Santana loved vacationing in itself, she'd never actually taken to the travel part of it, the whole dashing off from A to B to C part of it. The airports, the cab rides, all of it. There was always too many people and too much chaos for her taste, not to mention she could never take any of her really good cigars along, plus getting her make-up bags through security was always a bitch. Brittany, however, had always loved that kind of madness. She enjoyed the crowds and the noise and the rush of it all. Since the moment their plane had left Ohio Brittany had been especially hyper and chipper, clasping Santana's arm every five seconds in excitement and letting out little adorable squeaks of enthusiasm. She would have thought it warranted had their destination been a little more interesting and exotic instead of a neighboring state, and yet the blonde's happiness never ceased to warm Santana. Still she tried her hardest not to betray her cool, apathetic exterior, hence her occasional need to grump and what better moment to grump than when she came to the realization that she had agreed to spend the last month of her summer vacation here. In Pittsburgh. Fucking. Pennsylvania.

Back on the sidewalk a tickled Brittany explained unnecessarily once more, ''for the millionth time, my parents wanted to take me and my little sister to Disneyland this summer but I refused to go.''

''Which I still don't understand by the way. Disneyland seems right up your alley...''

Brittany bowed her head slightly, turning serious, ''It is. Or was. When I was eight my parents took me there one summer and I had an unfortunate run in with Donald Duck at a corn dog stand. Needless to say he and I have beef and-''

''What kind of beef could you possibly have with a fictional cartoon duck?''

''He totally photobombed the pic my mom took of me and Cinderella. Rude is what it was and I'm not ready to make amends just yet. Plus he's always running around without any pants on and that's just indecent.''

''Uh-huh,'' Santana said, quietly amused.

''So while my parents were okay with me not wanting to go with them, they weren't cool with the idea of me being home alone without any adult supervision. The last time they trusted me like that I totally screwed up by letting Lord Tubbington throw a house party for his delinquent friends. Long story short, it got out of hand and some neighbors called the police...''

''All I know is I came over ready for an actual party but just found you sitting with seventeen stray cats in your living room.''

''One of which was totally carrying drugs apparently and the whole thing resulted in like three arrests.''

Santana shook her head at the blonde, who was so obviously playing up the silly with her whimsically twisted story. ''Did not.''

''Okay, it didn't, but I did get a citation from the city for having too many felines on the property because my neighbor called Animal Control when a bunch of the cats paired up and started getting it on on my front lawn.''

''Well, they were making some super disturbing noises.''

''I know, right? But anyway, my parents didn't think that or the hundred dollar fine was funny. They weren't too keen on leaving me home alone for an entire month. So it was either this,'' Brittany made a wave towards their surroundings.

Together they stood beneath the late afternoon sun on the sidewalk of a bustling street filled with lots of drab, brick buildings. The industrial area wasn't exactly welcoming or vibrant, but Santana had to admit to herself it looked far more interesting and alive than Lima which wasn't saying much but still. When Brittany had asked her if she'd like to go away together for a few weeks during their summer break, this was definitely the last place she had in mind.

''...or Arizona with my grandmother,'' Brittany resumed, ''and I totally love my nana, but if I was going to have to be shipped off to visit family this summer I wanted to visit my favorite cousin and he just so happens to call Pittsburgh home. That's why I'm here.''

''Mmhm, and why am I here exactly?'' Santana asked.

''Orgasms. Well, that and because you can't bear to be away from me for more than, like, two minutes,'' Brittany teased.

''True on both counts.''

''Right. So if you know all of this why have I had to keep repeating it all day? You're totally acting weird and nervy.''

''Wha-I'm not being weird and nervy,'' Santana laughed her reply in a manner that yes, she knew was totally weird and nervy.

''You only tried to feel me up twice on the cab ride here, clearly you're not yourself and it's worrying me.''

''Sorry about that,'' Santana sighed, looking suddenly remorseful for not attempting more advances towards the blonde throughout the day, as if she had committed some great punishable offense. ''I promise to be inappropriate towards you a few more times before the end of the day.''

''You better,'' Brittany said in a cute little grumble. ''But for reals, what's going on? You weren't acting like this yesterday but it's like the minute we landed you were itching to hop right back on the plane...are you tired or did I do something or...?''

''No, of course not.''

''Then?'' Brittany looked at her, her eyes soft and imploring. The playfulness in her tone vanishing as concern took its place.

Santana exhaled with exaggeration as she shifted in place. Normally she would have waved Brittany's questions off with nonchalance and her usual evasiveness, but since she was trying out this whole strange being emotionally available thing she figured it best to just get it out in the open. ''I'm glad you invited me along to keep you company, really, I am, but now that we're actually here a part of me feels like I'll be imposing on your super blonde family reunion or whatever.''

''First of all, you could never impose. It's not going to be some big, giant family reunion with a million people where everyone is wearing name tags and matching t-shirts. The only family I'll be spending time with is my cousin and maybe my aunt. It's probably going to be a lot of sitting around and hanging out. If anything you're doing me a favor by agreeing to tag along.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah. And second of all, you're not here because you're company. You're here because you're the most important person in my life.''

Brittany gave the neighborhood a once over again, this Santana knew was mostly for her benefit and apprehension, Santana was still a little hesitant about public displays of affection. Once the blonde was confident no one was paying them any mind she reached over and took one of Santana's hands and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze before picking it up and bringing it up towards her lips to lay a sweet kiss into her palm. Any second thoughts Santana might have had about coming along for the trip quickly faded away as her dark eyes connected with blue ones that stared at her with open affection.

It was moments like these where Santana wished she were braver, where she wished she had it in her to pull the blonde into a seriously, passionate kiss right there in the middle of a busy public street, onlookers be damned. But she wasn't. Brave that is. Not yet, not in that way.

It's part of the reason why they were still in this strange, weird limbo of sorts.

For months Santana, too terrified to take the first step by starting a Serious Conversation, had been waiting for Brittany to say something, something that would clear the air and put a name to what they were now that there weren't any more roadblocks or ''stupid boys'' in the picture, but no. They were definitely more than friends at this point, but they weren't exactly officially official in any way either.

They had started sleeping together again, which was an inevitability really. Their relationship and dynamic had always been uniquely complex in that they had, through the years, developed a profound understanding of each other, a bond so deep and powerful that words sometimes got in the way of it, leaving only their bodies to express it the only way they knew how. In the tangle of limbs and the soft mix of whispers and moans. This thing between them, whatever it was, whatever one could call it, was uncontrollable. They couldn't escape that if they tried. That hadn't changed.

It was the whole Talking About Feelings thing that they had trouble with. Or at least that's the part Santana had trouble with.

Very early on it was made clear that this time there would be no one else for either of them. Brittany had always wanted it to just be the two of them and Santana was finally in a place where she could admit the same. Aside from that initial promise no other declaration had been made. Santana was never really one for romantic gestures or words, not because she didn't feel the emotions behind them when it came to Brittany, but because she was never sure how to go about them, how to articulate them. So while she had yet to voice it, she tried to prove that she could be intimate in the way Brittany so needed her to be. They even started going on unofficial-official dates, if that made any kind of sense. Now maybe she'd yet to find herself holding Brittany's hand while in line at the movie theater or showing up on the blonde's doorstep with a bouquet of flowers, but she was making an effort in her own way.

When they were between the sheets instead of immediately pulling away she would lie with Brittany afterwards. Eye contact and everything. They would actually talk, about family, about music, about dance, about Lord Tubbington's latest adventure (he was currently in the process of writing his first novel) but most of the time they would just drift off to sleep wrapped up in each other. That was definitely something they had never done much of before. Before, Santana was always too eager to get them both off and get the hell out, least the blonde start talking about feelings or wanting to sing a Tegan and Sara song together in glee club. It was different now though and she found those tiny moments that took place in the afterglow just as addicting and thrilling as when their bodies were moving against each other. Sharing herself with Brittany that way was a different kind of naked. A naked she wasn't entirely used yet, but as terrifying as it was, it was also weirdly wonderful.

Or. Like. Now she occasionally sent Brittany sweet little _just_ _thinking of you_ texts in the middle of the day for no other reason than she felt like it. It was such an annoying, gross coupley thing to do, but she didn't care because when Britt responded with one of those kissy face emoticons or a _me too, babe_ or on those really good days with a _what are you wearing?_ her heart felt like exploding in the most amazing, fantastic way.

And when Brittany's mom came down with the flu and couldn't make the two hour drive to some weird cat convention thing she had promised to attend with her daughter, who was there? She was. Santana had spent the better part of a Saturday afternoon at Brittany's side, watching cats strut up and down a tiny runway in hideous outfits while listening to nutjobs gush about which rockstar felines had the most luxurious coats of fur and whatnot. It was ridiculous, but she was there and she forced a smile throughout it because although the whole cat show ordeal made her want to rage and punch someone in the neck, she knew it made Brittany happy. And that's what partners did and maybe she wasn't ready to scream it from the rooftops but that's what she hoped they were working towards becoming. Partners. Or girlfriends. Or whatever.

Santana was just waiting for Brittany to make the move, to say the words she herself couldn't. Although it was unintentional, the first and only time she had put herself and her heart out on the line, Brittany's gentle rejection had devastated her, broke something inside of her. The fact that it shattered her so made it that much more clear that what she felt towards the blonde was more than just fun, more than just fleeting. The day Brittany told her she couldn't be with her yet, all Santana had the will to do for the rest of the day was sit in her bedroom and cry. Cry like some silly lovesick schoolgirl. Nothing and nobody had ever reduced her to this. If it had been anyone else, anyone at all, she would have been able to shrug it off by brainstorming elaborate ways in which to best torment Rachel Berry or by pulling Puck into the janitor's closet for a little something between classes. She would have easily found a way to occupy and distract herself and would have forgotten all about it within the hour. But she didn't. She couldn't. Brittany had, unlike any other, gotten in under the wire and without even trying made Santana fall for the first time in her life.

And while the falling was easy, it was the landing flat on her face that hurt like a motherfucker.

She wasn't sure she could survive that. Not again. She and Brittany were in a really good place at the moment, but there was still that tiny fear that in the end all she'd be left with was more heartache. It was that terrified, irrational part of her that told her to simply be content living in limbo, to prolong it for as long as possible because maybe when the dust settled that was all she would ever get.

This beautiful, painful undefined inbetween.

Sure, there were moments every so often where she felt like withdrawing, pulling back and pushing Brittany away, but she was fighting them off with everything she had. She hoped that one day all of these little sweet seemingly inconsequential things she did to prove her intentions would add up to one big thing: them, together.

Spending a few weeks in icky, gross Shittsburgh of all places was one of those things, and while it wasn't her ideal way to cap off her summer vacation, at least she was with Britt and that's really all that mattered.

That and the promised orgasms.

''Come on,'' the blonde said, gently tugging at Santana's hand, pulling her towards the entrance of one of the buildings lining the street, ''let's get inside.''

''Wait, this is where we're staying?'' Santana questioned, shaking herself out of her thoughts and giving the street another glance and quickly deducing that it looked way too grimy for her liking. ''I thought you said we were going to be set up in some pimped out apartment?''

''We are. This is my cousin's place.''

'' _The whole building_?''

''No, just the fourth floor.'' Brittany held the door open for her. ''It belongs to my cousin's boyfriend. They also have, like, a huge mansion just outside of the city and a place in New York too, but they have a loft here. It's supposed to be fabulous from what he's told me.''

''I don't think it's possible for anything or anyone to be fabulous in Pittsburgh.''

''My cousin said that during holidays and some weekends they stay here, but that we were welcome to it if we wanted. If not, we would probably stay at their country place with them, which isn't that far away, but he said we'd probably have more fun staying at their loft because we'd be closer to the city and there's more stuff to do around here.''

''Like get held up at gunpoint and mugged?''

''The neighborhood doesn't look that bad and besides, what with your Lima Heights Adjacent-ness shouldn't you be able to defend both of us?''

''Well, sure, but I didn't pack any sensible shoes for this trip. It's going to be a pain in the ass to fight crime in heels.''

''Yeah, but I bet you'd look really hot doing it.''

With their luggage rolling behind them Brittany then guided her into the building and into a freight elevator which quickly jolted alive and began escorting them up, making horrible noises as it climbed higher and higher. Santana clutched at the wall for support and then let out an involuntary yelp when she realized how disgusting said wall looked. ''Umm, Britt, I'm really starting to question how awesome this loft supposedly is. I mean ew, right? Are you sure we're not about to walk into some crack den or something?''

Brittany made no comment, she simply stared straight ahead, but then when the elevator stopped and she pushed the old wooden panel up to allow them entrance into the hallway area she made a big show of taking off her thin coat and placing it across the threshold of the elevator, like a gentleman would do for a lady in some old timey movie so the woman would be spared from walking into a puddle.

''Madame,'' she said with a slight French accent and offered her hand to Santana as she stepped into the hallway.

Santana, struck by the sudden need to cover Brittany in kisses over the gesture, simply decided to lay a single kiss on the blonde's cheek in passing. Brittany, lagging behind a few feet, tipped an imaginary hat at her before grabbing her own piece of luggage and catching up. Together they came to stand at the nearby doorway.

''So what's your cousin's name again, I know you told me before but I can't remem-'' Santana began, but before she could finish her thought, the loud, steel panel door was sliding open and a young blonde man was throwing his arms around Brittany, pulling her into the space and twirling her around several times in what looked to be a half-hug, half-dance as they bounced in place together.

''Oh my god,'' he squealed in delight. ''Brittany!''

''Justin!'' Brittany squealed right back.

''You're here!''

''I'm here!''

Santana stood back and watched the reunion. Her eyes flitting back and forth between the two.

It was clear to her straight away that the young man standing before her had to be related to Brittany. You'd have to be blind not to see the resemblance. There was definitely something shared in their brilliant smiles, their carefree laughter and overflowing energy. Not to mention all of that blonde hair. Brittany's cousin - Justin - had a beautiful mop of styled blonde hair, the very same tone as Brittany's. The cousins chatted for a bit between themselves, quickly leapfrogging from topic to topic. There was talk of aunts and uncles and the flight in and how cute they thought each other's outfits were. Santana tilted her head and observed them in silence, she quickly came to the conclusion that standing together, with their hair, and their innocent, pure wide-eyes they looked a lot like Precious Moments figurines. Like all they needed was a couple of harps or something to complete the picture. They were that effing adorable. She was pretty sure Britt and her cousin Justin with all of their squeeing and flouncing about could probably put an end to all war and strife within the world.

''Santana,'' Brittany started pulling her into the loft, ''I'd like you to meet my absolute most favorite cousin ever, Justin. Justin, this is Santana, my best friend and the most awesomest girl I know.''

''Santana,'' Justin said in greeting, offering her his hand and giving her the biggest, brightest smile she'd ever seen, well second to Brittany's, ''so nice to meet you.''

''Nice to meet you,'' Santana replied sweetly and accepted his hand.

She wasn't usually this openly kind to complete strangers, but he was putting them up during their trip and for that deserved a little gratitude. On top of that he was a part of Britt's family and there was definitely something in their shared genes that made it completely impossible for her to be rude or ugly to him. It was like he was made of sunshine or something. Weird.

''So come in, come in,'' Justin continued as he moved backwards into the loft, allowing them to walk in further.

The girls rolled their luggage forward as they took in the sight of the place. Despite the pedestrian look of the building and the elevator's rickety state, the loft was indeed awesome. More than awesome, it was gorgeous. Santana had always prided herself in having an excellent eye and style sense; she'd always floated towards certain aesthetics and tended to make her personal surroundings dark and striking. Whoever constructed the interior design of this place obviously had her same severe taste which she could appreciate. It was beautiful and sleek; the hardwood floors, the mid-century modern furniture, the state of the art appliances, the imported italian fixtures (some of which she had been nagging her father about desperately needing in her en suite bathroom last month). It was all dramatic, all stunning and yet there was nothing cold about it. It was mature, it was sexy, it was, dare she say it...fabulous.

Noting their silent wonderment Justin began a very brief tour, leading her and Brittany from area to area, allowing them to walk through it and encouraging them to explore because he said for the next few of weeks it would be theirs. He took their luggage into the bedroom where they peeked in, he also showed them to the master bath as well as the dining area and eventually they circled back towards the kitchen which he informed them he had just finished loading up with groceries for their stay. Once she and Brittany absorbed the feel of the impressive living space they all came to stand in the open and empty area in the center of the loft.

''Cool naked guy painting,'' Brittany remarked as she glanced over the piece of art hanging up behind Justin.

''You'll have to excuse my language, but your loft,'' Santana said to Justin, ''it's like _the shit_. Seriously, it's amazing.''

''Thanks,'' Justin said with a sweet laugh that made Santana want to shrink him and carry him around in her purse.

''I can't believe you're just, like, giving Britt and I the run of this place,'' Santana said as Brittany, meanwhile, hopped towards the steel beam located near the kitchen's island and did a cute little spin around it, a-la Singing In The Rain.

''To be honest, it took a little bit of convincing Brian to let you two have the loft while you girls were in town,'' Justin admitted.

''Brian?'' Santana asked.

''My boyfriend.'' Justin's smile grew impossibly wider and brighter.

Brittany raised a skeptical eyebrow. ''According to Justin he's supposed to be the hottest person in Pittsburgh.''

''Not supposed to be,'' Justin said. '' _Is_.''

Brittany shrugged at her cousin. ''Yeah, well, now that Santana's in the zipcode I think he's got some serious competition for that title.''

Justin laughed the remark off and turned to Santana to further explain, ''See, the loft was Brian's place before it eventually became our place. It's...well, it's a character in itself, but we haven't really lived here full time in a while. We spend the majority of our time in New York now, especially since Brian relocated his company's headquarters there a couple of years ago, but we could never let this place go. In his head it's still very much his sanctuary. I had to do some, uh, special convincing because I can't imagine him ever being thrilled with the idea of handing over a set of keys to two teenage girls, especially if one of them was related to me...I was not the calmest of teenagers in my day.''

''You don't say,'' Santana said as she watched Brittany toddle off in exploration to a corner of the loft only to watch her plop face down into a giant heap of cushy white floor pillows for no discernible reason whatsoever.

Justin paid no mind to his cousin's bouncing around. ''I only ask that you both promise the loft won't get wrecked otherwise it's my ass...like literally, you have no idea.''

Santana had to snicker at the thinly veiled implication of his comment.

''Speaking of Brian, I was hoping that all four of us could have dinner tonight. I'd love for you both to meet him,'' Justin suggested.

Brittany came hopping back, squeeing her acceptance to his dinner invitation. ''I'd love to go out tonight.''

Santana, on the other hand, nodded with a little hesitance.

''Hey, you are so not allowed to flake out on us,'' Justin said to Santana, having apparently picked up on her uncertainty. ''Brittany's my family and as excited as I am to hang out with her, I'm also looking forward to getting to know you.'' He then made a wave, silently inviting them to take a seat with him in the sitting area. They plopped down on the couch opposite him. Santana sat back, crossing her legs elegantly while Brittany relaxed onto the piece of furniture with her legs tucked under herself. As they settled Justin continued, ''I've heard about you for years you know. I can't count how many email conversations or Skype sessions I've had with Brittany that end up in nothing but _Santana's so funny, Santana's so hot, Santana's so talented, Santana gives the best lady k-_ ''

''Justin,'' Brittany warned in a loud whisper.

''What? It's true.''

''Um, thanks,'' Santana said, slightly alarmed at where he had been going with that. ''She's actually told me a bit about you too. You're an artist, right?''

''I am,'' he said, beaming.

''Britt's showed me some of your work. I mean some of the stuff you drew when you were younger anyway. Her parents have a few sketches hanging up in the den. You're very talented.''

''Oh god, my early stuff was probably really sophomoric and sloppy.''

''No,'' Brittany interjected, ''they're really, really awesome.''

''They are,'' Santana said in agreement.

''If I'm remembering correctly I did those sketches back in middle school as a part of a project for art club.''

Santana nodded. ''I don't know much about art but I thought they were great and so unique. It's cool that you did your own thing and made a career out of something so creative. Totally badass if you ask me.''

Justin waved his hand in an _oh, get out, you're too kind_ fashion. ''Brittany's told me that you're a bit of an artist yourself, a singer.''

''I wouldn't exactly call myself an artist, but I can carry a tune, yeah.''

''She can do more than carry a tune,'' Brittany commented proudly and moved herself closer into Santana's side. ''She has the most gorgeous voice, like, of all time. It'll totally make you melt it's so beautiful and just...warm. Every time I hear her sing I swear my heart stops for a few terrifying seconds before it jumps back to life. She's amazing. So amazing.'' Brittany paused as if realizing how blatant and adoring her words and tone were. Looking suddenly bashful she veered off in subject. ''She's amazingly talented. Like, the most talented person in our glee club.''

''I have to respectfully disagree,'' Justin said, throwing a polite smile to them both, ''after what I saw in New York at your nationals performance I have no doubt that you have a stunning voice Santana, but I was floored by you, Britt.''

Brittany shook off his compliment. ''My voice isn't as strong as-''

''Her voice is lovely,'' Santana nudged at Brittany gently before turning back to Justin. ''Wait, you were at our nationals competition?''

''Of course,'' said Justin. ''My boyfriend and I live in New York and when Britt told me her club would be performing there I knew there was no way I would miss it and I'm glad I didn't because it was amazing. Well, both your parts were anyway, I didn't care so much for that tall fellow and that loud girl's duet, or that awkward, uncomfortable kiss.''

''Yeah,'' Santana sighed, recalling the event with displeasure but deciding not to dwell on it. ''But as sweet as Britt's voice is I have to say her real strength is dance. She's the most incredible dancer I've ever seen. If anyone's an artist, it's Britt here. She was great at our National's but that performance was only using a tiny fraction of her talent. I don't know if you've ever seen her dance by herself, but the way she moves is just...breathtaking.''

Something swept across Justin's face as if he was tickled and overcome by a sudden memory. He quickly launched into ecstatic speech. ''Believe it or not some of my best childhood memories involve me and Brittany getting our dance on together.''

''Yeah,'' Brittany said, ''I kinda-sorta have Justin to thank for introducing me to dance.''

''Oh god,'' Justin started, ''remember when we were little and you and I came up with that ridiculous and random interpretive dance set to Hanson's MmmmBop?''

Santana laughed. ''Please tell me there's evidence of this, preferably in video form.''

''Totally!'' Brittany exclaimed, lighting up. ''Oh man, I loved that song back in the day. Hanson was such a cute all girl band. I totally dug their whole message of female empowerment.''

''Ummm, Brittany...'' Justin began gently, as if to correct her until Santana caught his eye and shook her head at him, throwing him a bemused smile and signaling him to just let it be. All giggles, Justin stayed on Santana and continued on with, ''Right, anyway. When we were little kids we used to choreograph dance numbers to NSync and Madonna songs and perform during family get togethers.''

''I was five, he was nine and we totally had dreams of being like, I dunno, our generations Cris Cross or something.''

''I'm sure there's a ton of photographic evidence of it all in our family photo albums.''

''I think I've seen a few of those pictures in frames on Brittany's bedside table actually,'' Santana recalled with amusement.

Justin could only drop his head in horror. ''So embarrassing.''

''What are you talking about, embarrassing?'' Brittany asked through laughter. ''Those routines were brilliant! We had total boss moves, Jus, even back then. In fact I demand that before this visit ends you and I resurrect one of them for old time sake.''

''No way.''

''Yes way! Santana back me up.'' Brittany gave her a pleading smile.

Santana chose to remain neutral between the two blondes and their playful familial joshing around. ''Hey, leave me out of your family squabble.''

''Okay, let's compromise,'' Justin said, ''I'm not too keen on busting out any of our old school dance moves, but I'm game for coming up with some new ones with you. I don't know about you, but I've definitely improved since then. I wasn't always a serious artist, you know. Not too long ago I had a short stint as a go-go boy for a few weeks.''

Brittany appeared totally unimpressed, ''yeah, well, people have told me that I turn into a stripper when I get a few drinks in me-''

''I can confirm this,'' Santana said, raising a finger.

''-and that's, like, almost the same thing, so,'' Brittany countered.

''Ah, but I've spent a large part of the past few years on the dance floors of some of the hottest clubs,'' Justin said with a little overly confident twinkle in his eyes.

''And I've spent the past two years on a national championship winning cheer squad as their most featured dancer.''

''Which is cute,'' Justin interjected and teased. ''But I highly doubt you could keep up with me now.''

Brittany, totally unphased by his innocent, playful trash talk, traded a look with Santana as if to say ' _is this boy for real'_. If there was one thing Santana knew for certain in life it was that no one, absolutely no one could out-dance Brittany S. Pierce. It was like a law of the universe or some crap.

The blonde girl turned back to the blonde man. ''I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting,'' she said to her cousin, her expression turning somewhat dark and menacing. Well, as dark and menacing as someone as bubbly and sweet as Brittany could ever be, which wasn't much or at all really. When Brittany tried to look intimidating it only made her look even more adorable. Cutest scowl ever.

''And what if I am?'' Justin asked in return, he himself trying to look intensely seriously, but he, like Brittany, was unable to pull it off convincingly.

''I don't think you know what you'd be walking into.''

''I think I do, and _I think_ you're forgetting who taught you everything you know about how to move.''

''Alright then,'' Brittany began, ''when all's said and done just remember that you asked for it. Sometime before this trip is over... _dance off_...you and me. It's on.''

Santana shot the man a friendly yet pitying smile. ''You're so going to get your ass handed to you.''

Justin laughed. ''We'll just see about that.''

''We so will,'' Brittany said, her play-scowl vanishing and her mirth instantly returning.

''So...what exactly does the winner get?'' Santana asked, amused by the blondes and their silly little challenge. She took a moment to look at both of them in turn and decided she had to egg them on even further. It couldn't be helped, they were too cute. ''I mean, it's not a contest unless the winner actually, you know, wins something.''

Justin tilted his head thoughtfully and Brittany began to tap her chin thoughtfully as if in great consideration before piping up with, ''San's right. We should totally make this interesting.''

''I'm not going to take money from you,'' Justin said as if he'd already been declared winner of said dance-off.

''Who said anything about money?'' Brittany made a pfft sound with her mouth and waved the thought off. ''If I win...I get...oh, I know! _A one of a kind, professional portrait of Lord Tubbington by the famed artist Justin Taylor_. Nothing too fancy, but something cool and simple that he could use for the book jacket of his novel.''

Justin giggled, like straight up giggled. ''Speaking of, I thought you were bringing your little guy with you.''

''Oh, I planned to,'' Brittany said, ''but as it turns out Lord T's on the no fly list so that was a no go. I got my friend Quinn to babysit him though so it's all good. She kinda needed someone to hang out with while me and San were gone, plus I'm hoping she can also be a good influence on him.''

''I doubt it,'' Santana chimed in, shaking her head, '' _He'll_ probably end up being a bad influence on _her._ Fifty bucks says by the end of summer he's talked her into getting a tattoo and got her smoking cigarettes.''

Brittany turned away from Santana to inform Justin, ''he wouldn't do that, he's not smoking anymore. He's on the patch now.''

Justin smiled at their silly banter. ''Well, I'm sorry I won't get to meet him. But, yes, if by some small chance you win I could probably manage to draw something for you. But _if I win_ you have to pose for me so I can draw you.''

''Psh, easy,'' Brittany said. ''I mean, not that you'd ever best me in a dance off, but I think I can agree to these terms.''

''Keep thinking that, Britt,'' Justin goaded. ''So we agree then? You win, I draw a portrait of Lord Tubbs. I win, you'll be my model.''

''You should just resign yourself to defeat now. In fact,'' Brittany held up her phone and made it dance at her side, ''I'll start emailing you candids of LT as we speak so you can get a real essence of who he is for the portrait, because you're going down.''

''You're the one going down.''

''Ooo, can I videotape our dance off and my eventual victory-''

''You mean my victory,'' said Justin.

''I could always use new content for Fondue For Two.''

''What? No,'' Justin panicked. ''If you're talking about your internet cheese show, no.''

The blonde girl let out a teasing little grumble and directed it at her cousin. ''What happened? You used to be so fun and cool and not all grown up and boring.''

''Hey, I'm still fun,'' he cut in, looking playfully hurt at being thought of as a square. ''I'm so fun in fact that I hope you girls brought fake IDs because while you're here I plan to introduce you two to some of the best clubs in Pittsburgh.''

''Clubs?'' Brittany let out a little joyous squeal.

''I could be down with hitting up a club or two,'' Santana said, intrigued.

''See,'' Brittany poked her side, ''I told you we'd find a way to have fun here.''

''Oh, I promise you,'' Justin said, ''Liberty Avenue is the _least_ boring place on the planet...''

From there the three of them then fell into an easy going conversation and Santana felt herself grow calmer and more relaxed with each passing second spent with Justin. She piped up here and there but was generally happy to take a backseat during the interaction so the cousins could catch up properly. Brittany told him all about dance workshop and glee club and the pilates class she and Lord Tubbington enrolled in together. Justin talked about his work and life with his boyfriend Brian, as well as how he wanted to introduce them to his makeshift family. He had a million and one different ideas about showing them around his city apparently and he eagerly told them about all of them.

Watching the two blondes interact was a pretty strange experience for Santana though. Brittany was like rainbows and unicorns and lollipops and Justin was pretty much the _boy_ Brittany. It was uncanny. They were so easily pleased and excitable and their smiles, god, they're smiles were so sweet they made Santana's face hurt. Their energy levels were apparently far beyond hers too. Even though they were just sitting there they seemed to be so full of life and movement and joy, just watching them have a conversation wiped her out. Yet as adorable and charming as Santana found Justin to be she was more than a little glad that after another hour of chatting away he chose to wrap up his visit.

He was off to run a few errands around town he said and suggested they should spend the next few hours relaxing and settling into the loft before they all hit up the avenue later that evening. They stood along with him as he made for the door. Santana stood back a few feet behind them when he gave Brittany a set of keys and explained the security alarm code. Afterwards he sent Santana a cute little wave and Brittany received another hug and before they knew it he was sliding the door closed.

When the loud locking mechanism clicked shut Brittany took a moment to stare at the steel door. She inhaled deeply as if preparing herself before turning around and taking the few strides necessary in order to crash her body against Santana's, opening her mouth to deliver the longest, hottest, dirtiest kiss Santana had ever been on the receiving end of.

''I thought he'd never leave,'' Brittany spoke against her lips.

''Why? It looked like you were having fun catching up.''

''I was at first.''

''Then?''

''I kept getting distracted.''

''Distracted?''

''Mmhm.'' Brittany peppered tiny, teasing kisses to her jawline.

''Yeah, that naked guy painting is really in your face,'' Santana wrinkled her nose and gave a nod in the general direction of the large canvas several yards away. ''And the dude's not even packing either, so it's not even the cool kind of porny art.''

''No, it wasn't the painting,'' Britt laughed, pushing herself against Santana so their bodies were flush against each other. She then playfully forced Santana to start walking backwards into a kind of stumbly dance until the back of her knees hit the arm of the couch and Santana toppled over onto the cushions, only to have Brittany topple over on top of her, blanketing her entire body and putting pressure against her in the most delicious way. ''I was distracted by the fact that I was sitting next to _the hottest person in Pittsburgh_ ,'' Brittany said from above, bumping their noses together.

''I can't believe you said that to Justin.''

''Well, you are and there's no way Justin's boyfriend or anyone for that matter could be hotter than you. You know, it really got me to thinking-''

''Always a dangerous sign.''

''-about how you're really hot, I mean naturally as I tend to do most days.''

''Naturally, yes.''

''And how the loft is also really hot, and how I want to do really hot things to you and all this combined hotness gave me a few ideas.''

''Did it now?'' Santana asked, very much liking where this seemed to be leading.

''While we're here I think we should christen every surface of this place.''

This was one of the many, many things Santana adored about Brittany. She was sweet, open, giving and so very innocent and yet despite being all of these things she was also unabashedly sexual. She had absolutely no qualms about showing Santana how eager she was for her touch. How the girl embodied her class clown persona one moment while being able to, in a matter of seconds, transform into a total minx was beyond her. Santana had been with more than a fair share of people in her life, but none were as enthusiastic or adventurous as Brittany.

Hell, there were even times where Brittany _almost_ wore her out, which was saying a lot.

''Every surface?'' Santana asked slowly, watching the way Brittany bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation. How she wanted to do things to that cute pink lip.

''Every surface. The last fifteen minutes that Justin was here I couldn't help but daydream.''

''Why, whatever about?'' Santana tried to sound as innocent and clueless as possible.

''You...taking me against that wall over there and maybe in front of that giant window in the living room too and possibly on top of the dining table. I thought about you and me. In every corner. In every way.''

Santana responded to this by pulling her into another kiss and took pride in making the blonde moan those soft little moans Brittany always made when overcome with arousal. Santana always knew the effect she had on the dancer and took a sort of devilish delight in working her up and watching her desire come to the surface, spilling out. Maybe it was a needy thing, maybe it was an ego thing but seeing how much the blonde desired her always drove her wonderfully mad with lust.

''You want me to fuck you?'' Santana asked bluntly in a throaty tone, cutting straight to the chase.

''Everywhere.''

''I think I can make that happen,'' Santana was more than up for the challenge. ''In fact I'd have probably already gotten you naked and on your back five minutes ago, but I think for the time being I'm going to have to give you a rain check.''

''Wuh?'' Brittany whimpered at the thought.

''I don't know about you but I have airplane and cab all over me. I need a shower, Britt. I feel ten kinds of dirty here.''

''I like you dirty, though. If anything I prefer you dirty. Dirty Santana is the best kind of Santana.''

''Yeah, but not this kind of dirty.''

''Awwwww.'' Brittany pouted and Santana did her best to kiss it away.

''Hey, I never said you couldn't join me in the shower, now did I?''

''The shower huh?'' Brittany did an excited little wiggle at the suggestion which only caused Santana to moan in pleasure.

''When we were on our little tour of the place I noticed it looked like there was plenty of room in there for two. I say let's unpack because all of our bath stuff is buried in our luggage, and once we get everything sorted I promise we'll start scratching places off that list of surfaces you want me to take advantage of you on...starting with the shower.'' Santana whispered the last of it into her ear, teasing. She delicately scooted out from underneath Brittany, who let out a tiny groan in dissatisfaction at the loss of contact, and started for the slightly raised dimly lit bedroom that weirdly looked like an altar of sorts to Santana. Without any urging Brittany scrambled off the couch after her.

Their teasing was temporarily put to a halt when they found that sifting through their luggage for their desired items was going to be a much bigger task than originally thought. They quickly busied themselves on opposite sides of the room, unpacking and poking around in the nooks and crannies of the place. Brittany had gathered a huge armful of their belongings and immediately started placing and sorting them in the tall dresser on the left side of the bed. Santana found herself standing on the right side, placing their luggage onto the wood seating area framing the bed that was only a few feet from the closet space. Thankfully it had been cleared out with only a row of empty hangers hooked inside. She unzipped their bags and proceeded to go back and forth from the bed to the closet, with each trip she grabbed several garments, moved to hang them up only to turn around, grab another handful and start the process over again. She lost count of how many trips she made going back and forth after ten minutes and came to the conclusion that they had both packed way more clothes than was necessary.

''How many hats did you pack for this trip?'' Santana asked through laughter, pulling out what had to be from her estimation hat number two-hundred and seven from their luggage.

''A few,'' Brittany answered, her arms full of Santana's underwear. ''Like seven.''

''Try thirteen.''

''Okay, so I may have gotten a little carried away when I did my packing. I was excited,'' Brittany admitted with the sweetest grin Santana had ever seen. The girl's spirit and energy made her heart ache in that wonderful way. The heart ache turned into a full cardiac event as Brittany carried on, sighing happily, ''Once upon a time Justin and I were inseparable. We were practically attached at the hip as kids. Not everyone understood me back then, and well, not many understand me now but he had always just... _got me_. But then his dad moved his family from Ohio to Pennsylvania and it all kind of changed. Yeah, we see each other at family get togethers and call and email all the time, not to mention our weekly video chats but...to get to be here and spend some real time with him face to face means so much. Like now that I'm here we can pig out on food and make fun of each other's outfits as we look through old photos, and I can totally rub his face in it when I inevitably kick his little butt in our dance-off. I'm kinda looking forward to doing some dumb family bonding stuff with him.''

''Hey. It's not dumb.'' Santana assured her. ''I think it's sweet that you have that with him.''

''Growing up I saw him as like a cool worldly older brother who got to do everything first; sneak into a club with a fake ID, rebel by getting a crazy piercing, lose his virginity. I remember being fourteen or fifteen when he really started telling me about everything he was experiencing. He had all these amazing stories and I always kind of marveled at how he always survived everything the world threw at him. Other than you, he's pretty much my best friend. To this day he's still that person I can go to with anything, any question, and there's no judgments.''

''I have to say even though I've only known him for an hour, he's kind of...sort of...'' Santana shook her head as she spoke stiltedly, so not used to describing someone in such a generous way, ''...like...a total sweetheart.''

Brittany let out a happy squeak, looking rather pleased with the fact that Santana had taken to someone who was so dear to her.

''Don't ever tell anyone I've used that word,'' Santana warned playfully, ''but he is. I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't someone like him.''

''You mean someone gay?''

''Guhwhat?'' Santana sputtered. Sure, judging and mocking people was kind of Santana's thing, like a recreational sport of sorts, but it was different where Britt was concerned and by extension Justin was a part of Brittany. Everyone else might be open game but within seconds of meeting him it was obvious Justin would be an exception. ''That wouldn't be a... it wouldn't matter to me if... what I meant was I never expected him to be _as awesome as he is_. Not...like...the other thing.''

The other thing being of course the gay thing. Gay. It was still a word Santana found herself stumbling over on occasion. She knew what she felt towards Brittany and she also knew what that meant, she was slowly but surely on her way to finally, truly admitting that to herself privately, but the thought of declaring who she was to the universe terrified her more than anything. She wasn't prepared for that kind of public announcement, but she found no fault, no reason to tear down someone like Justin just because he was.

In her time within the Glee club she'd delivered a few cracks at Kurt Hummel and tossed a few teasing remarks to Rachel Berry about her fathers, but it wasn't because she actually took issue with them. Even before she realized this about herself she'd never actually truly had issue with anyone else's life. It was simply that it was one of the easiest ways to ruffle Rachel and Kurt's feathers and shooting verbal jabs in their direction was one of her favorite daily rituals. She had since stopped using anyone's sexuality as a piece of ammo though (because really, Kurt's sallow complexion and Rachel's tragic wardrobe gave her more than enough material with which to work) especially after everything that happened with Kurt and Karofsky.

For some reason it had always been easier for her to accept this about others than it was to face it within herself. Truthfully she didn't care if you slept with boys or girls or both, whatever got you there was her motto. But when it came to herself that was a different story altogether. When it came to herself there had been fear, apprehension, doubt because in a way it was as if everything she had ever known or thought about herself was challenged by this recent discovery.

For years she had worked to build herself into something. Crafted a persona to present to the world. She knew her weaknesses, her vulnerabilities. The world would chew you up and spit you out and toss you aside the minute you allowed yourself to show or express them, but she also knew that if you could transform yourself into something better than, hotter than, smarter than, invincible and untouchable, the world would bow at your feet.

And it did. It bowed at her feet.

Not to say that she was well-liked, of course. She knew many of her peers despised her, thought her to be a bitch, were even slightly frightened of her sharp, harsh wit being aimed at them, but there was no doubt her youth, beauty and confidence allowed her a certain power. She got away with a lot. It was as if classmates, teachers, everyone had gradually accepted that she was allowed to be an asshole simply because that was just who she was. She was Santana Lopez, the ultimate work of art, the most perfect human specimen, the best fuck you will ever have. You were lucky if she ever looked at you, hell, you were lucky to even be allowed to look at her. There was a smug kind of self assuredness that came with this knowledge.

She'd worked so hard and so long to become this, to make the world believe this of her that eventually it stopped being a persona. It became she and she became it and for a time she basked in this all, looking down on the lesser thans, navigating herself to the very top until something finally came along and revealed itself to her making her tremble with uncertainty and rendering her once unshakable confidence almost non-existent. This personal revelation, this unquenchable desire, this one undeniable, unavoidable truth about herself - her love of girls - had turned her head and heart inside out and back again like nothing else she'd ever experienced.

For once, something was truly out of her grasp and control. Everything she thought she knew, everything she believed herself to be was suddenly in question because for the first time in a long time she felt like a mere mortal. And a quivering mess of one at that.

Now that she knew she felt more towards girls than she had ever felt towards boys she wasn't entirely sure she could ever have that confidence, that self-certainty back. She knew it was all mental of course; there was no real, logical reason her being gay should change who she was fundamentally. It didn't change how she walked or talked, it shouldn't change the way in which she held her head high and yet...and yet. She couldn't shake this fear, this doubt and this infinite sadness that had come over her.

She wasn't sure she could ever reassemble herself again, not in the same way as she had before. No matter how much closer she got to accepting her true self, she still couldn't help but view it as a chink in her armor. A weapon for others to use to take her down. Being queer kind of threw a wrench in her carefully laid out plan for world domination.

This bout of self-doubt wasn't about some desperate need for popularity or some pathetic attempt to maintain her social status, it was bigger than that. It was about her desire to be the best, the smartest, hottest, untouchable and invincible not because she needed the world to see it or believe it, but rather because deep in her bones, she needed herself to. She had needed to prove it to herself.

It was as if when she realized she was gay, she told herself she could no longer be these things. Like she had to be one or the other and could never be both. She hadn't yet discovered how to achieve a balance. In her mind she could either be queer or she could either be strong, but she'd not found a way to be both.

She was terrified she never would be.

Justin had every right to be who he was...if anything she found the ease he had with himself admirable. She wasn't there yet and perhaps she never would be, but she had no interest in making a joke out of people who were. Especially if she knew that person meant something to Brittany.

''No, I know you'd never use your vicious words against him,'' Brittany started again gently, bringing Santana back to the moment. Brittany spoke softly, almost cautiously as she stood on the other side of the room, ''but with everything that's happened, all of the stuff...I don't know...I just hope who he is doesn't make you feel weird or make you think twice about hanging out with him or whatever. I wanted you to meet him because you're both important to me, not because I'm pushing you towards anything.''

Santana swallowed that tiny ball of panic that usually began to form within her when moments like these occurred and carried on. ''All I know is that he's important to you and because of that he's important to me.''

Brittany beamed at this statement.

Santana continued. ''He seems pretty awesome.''

''He is, isn't he? Awesome.''

''Anyone related to you has to be made of awesome.''

''He's pretty much like my second most favorite person in the world.''

''Oh yeah? And the first?''

''Hmmm,'' Brittany tapped her chin as if in great thought, ''well, the first has to be the most devastatingly gorgeous girl to ever walk the planet. She's sexy and so, so talented and when she sings people break out into spontaneous orgasms.''

''I'm that good huh?''

''Who's talking about you? I was talking about Britney Spears,'' Brittany razzed and one of her own hats was promptly thrown at her head in retaliation.

''So mean,'' Santana sighed sadly, pretending to be greatly wounded by the snub.

''Okay, okay, Britney may be my spirit guide, but there's no question. You're always number one to me.'' Brittany, apparently bored of unpacking, stepped onto the wood platform framing the bed and unceremoniously threw herself onto the mattress to land on her stomach. She propped herself up with her elbows, curling up one of her fists under her chin as she began to watch Santana intently. ''You know, as excited as I was to get here and spend time with Justin...I also couldn't wait to be here with you.''

''Why?'' Santana laughed, as they had already spent the first two months of their summer vacation together. ''I would say you should be sick of my face, but then, well, I don't think it's possible to get sick of this.'' She made an elegant wave to her face as if she were a model motioning to a prize on a game show.

Brittany rolled her eyes good-naturedly. ''Seriously though, we go back to school in a few weeks. Senior year is going to be epic, I can already feel it, but it also means we have to go back to pretending for everyone else. It's like we spent the last couple of months just learning _how to be_ and when we go back to McKinley, it's like we have to put everything on pause again.''

''Yeah...'' Santana sighed, feeling a pang of guilt for her apprehension.

''And I mean, I'm okay with it because we're together now... in our own way... but...''

''...But you're going to miss it? The freedom of summer.''

Brittany shook her head in the affirmative and looked at her with dreamy adoration in her eyes. ''Being with you all the time. Being together this summer, it's everything. It means so much that you came here because I want to spend as much time with you before summer ends and we have to go back to all of that. It's just us here in a totally strange, new city, in this super sweet loft with no parents or glee club kids hanging over our shoulders. I just, I want to kiss you every morning and every night and all the hours in between.''

Hearing that, Santana had to admit to herself that the nervous itch to hop a plane right back out of there had definitely subsided. There was something about the loft, about these specific four walls and it's floor that made her feel oddly at home the moment she stepped inside it. She couldn't quite place the strange, inexplicable pull she felt towards this space. ''When you put it like that, hanging around this 'burgh for a few of weeks doesn't sound like such a horrible thing.''

''I told you it wasn't going to be that kind of family visit where we sit around drinking hot tea and putting puzzles of landscapes together.''

''You do know that even if it was one of those boring landscape-puzzle-hot-tea-drinking kind of family vacations, I'd still have come with you right? I mean, I'd be bitching under my breath the entire time, but if it made you happy... _you know I'd do anything_.''

Looking moved by the tiny sentiment and the tone in which it was delivered Brittany looked at her with pure admiration. So pure, so intent and so stunning that Santana had to swallow and turn away, continuing with the task of unpacking before she said anything more and made a fool of herself. She took more garments from their bags and put them away properly, but she couldn't help but fiddle with one of Brittany's hats that she had previously pulled from the luggage. It was her favorite, she always thought the blonde looked impossibly adorable in her blue and yellow trapper hat. She made sure to be extra gentle and careful with it as well as Brittany's favorite top, and Brittany's favorite suspenders, and Brittany's favorite jeans, touching everything that belonged to the girl like it was some precious, sacred shroud.

''So anything, huh?'' Brittany asked.

''Oh, god, please don't tell me the real reason you brought me out here is to go to another cat show thing because I don't-''

Santana turned back around, about to launch into speech only to find Brittany now in the middle of the bed, nude atop the sheets.

''Well fuck,'' Santana whispered at the sight.

The girl had somehow, like a total sex ninja, discarded her entire outfit in the few seconds Santana had her back turned. Brittany was now on her back, laid out seductively across the bed, her arms were bent at the elbows so as to prop herself up somewhat and her legs were spread slightly and invitingly, teasing Santana with a glimpse of what was between them. All pink and perfect and ready for her.

This. This is how Santana knew. How she'd always known. Even if she couldn't yet proclaim it out loud, it was moments like this where the fog of fear and doubt subsided and she was left with the fact that this here was her truth.

They might not make sense on paper, they might appear to be complete and total opposites in every possible way, but what was between them was undeniable. It was in the way Brittany watched her, in the way Brittany moved beneath her, it was in how their bodies slid against each other. They shared a certain chemistry, whatever it was, was immeasurable and incalculable but most of all it was explosive. It was almost as if when their bodies touched they created an entirely new universe between the sheets. There was no other way in which to describe it. Yes, it was hot, yes, it was powerful, yes, it was primal, but it was also, underneath all of that, deeply, incredibly profound.

The blonde sat up and perched herself at the edge of the bed to undress her, pulling off layers and throwing them aside until Santana stood in nothing but a pair of black lace panties. ''You, Brittany Pierce, will be the death of me.''

''Hopefully not before I find a way to make you have your way with me,'' Brittany said, leaning forward to lick a spot on Santana's right hip. Santana allowed her hands to sink into the soft blonde locks as Brittany's tongue and mouth slowly moved across tanned skin, worshipping her.

Santana felt pride bubble up within her. It was a quiet, pleading request and in that moment it was clear to Santana that Brittany's eagerness wasn't just born out of a need for release, at least not entirely, but rather a desire for connection. To know and feel Santana was here with her in the moment, in this place.

''Please don't make me wait for the shower,'' Brittany murmured against her skin, her hot breath making Santana shiver.

''Fuck the shower,'' she said heatedly. Unable to deny the girl in front of her any longer, Santana started to crawl on top of her, silently urging Brittany to lie back onto the mattress and making sure to gently guide the blonde's head to rest upon the pillows. Once she was sure Brittany was at ease beneath her she began laying small, slow open mouthed kisses along the dancer's neck. ''You've been wanting this all day?''

Brittany lifted a shoulder, suddenly playing coy. ''Like I said, I'm excited to be here with you.''

Santana trailed a finger down Brittany's abs, tracing the tiny perfect indentations, overcome with the urge to run her tongue over each and every one of them. ''I see that.''

''Plus I think a proper thank you is in order.''

''Oh?''

''For coming with me here, and being so nice to Justin and so sweet to me.''

''How dare you,'' Santana gasped, as if appalled and disgusted. ''Although I'd be willing to overlook being accused of being such ghastly things if this thanks of yours involves orgasms.''

''How very generous of you.''

''Again, you wound me with your words,'' Santana huffed, feigning indignance. ''Sweet? Generous? Nice? I've never been so offended in my life. I think I'm just going to have to show you how filthy and depraved I really am.''

''Please do,'' Brittany giggled.

The dancer sighed happily as Santana moved downwards and found focus on those two tiny little beauty marks right above Brittany's right breast that she always found impossibly adorable and sexy at the same time. She gave the area of skin gentle, playful little nips before soothing it with her tongue and lips, making Brittany whimper and writhe beneath her which only urged Santana on further.

''So good,'' Brittany shivered in appreciation.

Santana continued to kiss her bare chest absolutely everywhere, paying special attention to her tight, hard nipples. She moved from one to the other and back again, sucking on the pink little peaks, fully aware of how sensitive and responsive Brittany was when she gave her chest attention. Santana loved these soft, pale mounds of flawless flesh and how they fit in her palms so perfectly, the weight of them so delightfully delicious, how they swelled ever so slightly in arousal.

She pulled back slightly so she could look up and watch Brittany's face as she moved her hands further down, spreading the girl's legs for her and teasing a finger inside. Santana couldn't help but moan when it sank into wetness. A wicked smile played across her face as she watched Britt's body eagerly arch up against her as if demanding more. There was something so rewarding about watching the sweet blonde pushed to the edge of sexual frustration. Something about knowing that she, Santana, was the only person on this earth that could ever take Brittany to that place. That glorious place that had no name, the place that only existed behind your closed eyes as you experienced oblivion. That place.

It was special. It was theirs.

''You're so wet,'' Santana inhaled that intoxicating scent deeply and hummed, withdrawing her finger and playing with the wetness that coated Brittany's upper thighs, loving how it was rapidly rushing out of her. There was so much. There was always so much.

''For you. Just you,'' Brittany whispered as if vowing it and was rewarded with another thrust of fingers. ''Oh, fu...ck.''

''You drive me wild, you know that? Every single day.''

''And for the rest of your days?'' Brittany wondered beneath her, looking uncertain yet hopeful. Beautiful and open and just so god damn innocent.

Santana searched for a reply, for the right words, the perfect turn of phrase to express what she felt and what Brittany so obviously hoped to hear in that moment; that yes, this passion between them was indeed all Santana would ever need for the rest of her days. But for whatever reason Santana couldn't allow the words to spill from her mouth. It was there, she knew, in her bones. She just didn't know how to say it, didn't know how to risk herself like that again, not yet.

Instead of a reply she pulled Brittany into a fiercely heated kiss, giving herself over to an embrace that left them both breathless and dizzy and desperately wanting. Santana tried to express herself in the only way she truly knew how: touch. Even if she couldn't say it with words yet she hoped Brittany understood the depth of this kiss and what it meant. That she meant this, that she would always mean this. Seriously, passionately so. When they pulled away, Santana continued to cup the girl's delicate pale cheek, tenderly stroking her thumb against the side of Brittany's face.

It was then that Brittany smiled the most beautiful smile and gave her a single nod as if understanding completely what that kiss was meant to convey. It said everything in the only way Santana knew how to say it. Certain that the girl had heard her silent promise, Santana claimed her mouth again deeply until she started lowering herself, trailing kisses down the valley between Brittany's breasts and continuing even further and further until her face and mouth were mere inches away from the other girl's entrance.

Without a word or warning Santana moved closer towards the girl's hot center and softly moaned into her when she made contact. The sensation caused Brittany to shudder and thrust her hips upwards against her mouth, aching for more. Santana gently eased her back down onto the bed, stroking and soothing her thighs and soon started to work slowly and purposefully; licking and sucking and kissing her like it was the last thing she'd ever do. Like it was the last thing she ever wanted to do for the rest of her life, until the blonde was all she could breathe, all she could taste, all she could feel, saturated in her in every sense of the word.

She continued to surround herself in Brittany because if this bed felt like an altar then this, Santana thought from between pale, perfect legs, was her form of worship.

And she was nothing if not devout.

X

 **So. Hi! Hella long author's notes ahead. I've been both a long time fan of QaF and Glee and have always had a special place in my heart for these two ships, but at the end of 2013 while simultaneously rewatching each series I noticed that these pairings share some very interesting parallels. Almost too many to name really. I watch a lot of TV, I'm familiar with a lot of ships but none of them, none of them mirror each other quite like these two.**

 **The dynamics of each relationship are constructed almost identically. The dark, abrasive, wickedly humorous, initially emotionally unavailable Brian and Santana, the sweet, gentle but adventurous and affectionate Justin and Brittany. How Brian and Santana work so hard to keep them at a distance, how Justin and Brittany refuse to go away and see the good in them regardless of what everyone else says. How Brian and Santana are, at the root of it all, the more insecure, needy ones, how Justin and Brittany are the truly brave ones unafraid of love. How Justin and Brittany have placed the brunettes on a pedestal and look to them as their perfect, sexy protectors, how Brian and Santana so need to be those things for the blondes. How Justin and Brittany love them more than anything or anyone. How Brian and Santana would go to the ends of the earth to give Justin and Brittany what they needed, even if it meant Brian and Santana themselves were unhappy. How Santana and Brian may have slept with others along the way but will only really truly ever love Justin and Brittany, because they don't give their hearts away so easily but when they do, they mean it with everything they are.**

 **They share character DNA.**

 **This story has been sitting on my computer for almost** _ **two years**_ **because I write at a snail's pace. I have five chapters written out at over 230+ pages. My initial plan was to finish it before publishing but I've hit some mental roadblocks. My new plan is to test the waters and release a few chapters. Hopefully get some feedback and jump start my creativity. Reviews would be so, so appreciated, honestly I was a bit terrified of sharing this but I really feel like this story needed to be told and be put out into the universe and it'd mean a lot to even know just one person is reading it.**

 **I adore these two ships and I really want to do them justice, and I hope you come along for the ride as I attempt to do so. While this is first and foremost Brittana story above all else, there will be lots of special appearances by QaF's characters. Stay tuned and thanks for reading.**


	3. Just Impolite

_**I walk the line like Johnny Cash**_

 _ **I made the bus in seconds flat**_

 _ **I called your line too many times**_

 _ **I'm not obsessed, just impolite**_

 _ **\- Plushgun**_

X

Brittany wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but she was almost certain the earth had just spun off its axis. It had been hours after their arrival and she and Santana were now laid side by side in bed under the sheets, spent, their hair fanned out against the pillows as they both worked to catch their breath.

''That...was...fucking hot,'' Santana panted, still reeling from the last round as she stared up at the ceiling.

''I can't...with...guh...'' Brittany found herself only able to speak in short, awkward turns. ''I don't...my...I think I may be having a stroke.''

Dizzy from the rush and with her body still humming Brittany smiled in content.

She always felt a little bit like she and Santana had invented sex. She supposed neither of them would even exist if all of civilization hadn't experienced sex in the technical sense so technically, logically, yes, people other than them had had sex before, but she found it hard to believe that they had _sex_. Of the heated, passionate, frenzied kind that was nothing short of divine. In her head there was just no way anyone before them could ever create that they way they created it together. They had always been amazingly in sync with each other, possessing intimate knowledge of the other's body. Getting each other riled up and pushing each other over the edge was an everyday occurrence, often times a multiple times a day occurrence, but this?

This had been something else, Brittany thought. Whether it was slow and tantalizing or fast and dirty, the brunette's touch was unlike any other. It always took Brittany's breath away, but what had just occurred between them on this bed was completely out of this world.

Considering how amazing it usually was between them, this was really saying something.

Brittany suddenly recalled her mother's addiction to all of those paranormal tv shows where people talked about their supposed near-death experiences and how they claimed to have seen angels and heard trumpets, explaining to the camera that they had experienced majestic revelation in some heaven-like place where everything was beautiful only to come back to earth emotionally transformed by all they had witnessed.

That.

Brittany had never really believed in any of that noise until now, because what she had just had with Santana wasn't sex so much as it was a profound spiritual experience. If Brittany hadn't momentarily lost her ability to talk she'd throw a halleluja out into the air.

Santana had actually started things off fairly slowly, but moments into it, it was as if something strange overtook her, overtook the both of them actually. Something rushed and unstoppable. Some force that was greater and bigger than them. So out of body and explosive it was that Brittany briefly wondered if this bed had some kind of otherworldly properties that could give its inhabitants out of this world sex. In the end, she merely chalked it up to Santana. Santana and her amazing insatiable appetite and desire that never failed to make Brittany tremble.

As Santana's naked chest heaved she announced, ''Out of all the times we've been together that has to be in our top ten and by now I think we're way into the triple digits.''

''Quadruple digits if you ask me,'' Brittany added at her side, staring up at the ceiling as well.

''What the hell was that?'' Santana asked, still stunned. ''I mean I know we're good, but _damn_.''

''Right,'' Brittany laughed through her post-sex fatigue, just as taken back by the intensity. ''You just-just- _just kept going_.''

''Me? What about you? It was your idea to go again that last time.''

''I didn't exactly hear you complaining.''

''Maybe I did, you just couldn't hear it over the sound of your own voice chanting my name like it was scripture.''

''So full of yourself.''

''And you love it,'' Santana turned to give Brittany's cheek a peck. ''Seriously, I think we may have just topped our personal bests.''

''Hmm.'' Brittany raised an eyebrow in playful consideration. ''It was even better than that time in the choir room against the piano.''

''Mmmmmm, _the piano_.'' Santana recalled with a wistful expression. ''Good times, good times.''

''Yeah, it was, but I don't think Brad appreciated the ass prints we left on it.''

Santana recalled yet another wonderfully explicit memory, ''it was even better than that time sophomore year when we locked ourselves in Quinn's room and did it on her bed.''

''Oh god,'' Brittany moaned at the memory. ''Now _that one_ was a top fiver for sure.''

''I think what made that one especially hot was listening to Q bang on the door the entire time screaming _'for the love of God not on my bed, my nana made me that quilt'.''_

''It _**was**_ a really pretty quilt,'' Brittany snickered.

''Not by the time we were done with it, it wasn't.''

It had indeed been a very lovely piece Brittany remembered, of course by the time they were finished there had been a few small tears at some of the intricate patches from where one of them had grabbed ahold of it during a particularly intense moment. By the time they were finished and opened the door to allow Quinn entrance the entire thing ended up being covered in wet spots and had absolutely reeked of sex. In the face of Quinn's horror, they had been quite proud of their handiwork.

''Quinn was so mad,'' Britt remembered. ''She wouldn't talk to us for a week.''

''Which if you ask me wasn't much of a punishment as it was a reward. And anyway, it's what she gets. If you remember she called us over because she said she wanted to hang out and watch a movie in that awesome home theater room her douchey father built, but then when we got there all she did was try to pressure us into becoming the first members to sign up for her lame ass celibacy club. And you know how talk of chastity and virtue makes my clothes come off.''

''And why did my clothes have to come off too?''

''Because, being subject to long-winded, archaic text written by cavemen but passed off as holy scripture can cause itching, burning and an allergic reaction to logical reasoning. We listened to Quinn's mom's bible thumping for a solid hour and I had to make sure you got the other side of all of this. I couldn't let you be brainwashed. Your clothes came off for your own good, Britt.'' Santana reached over to stroke her hand against Brittany's bare hip. ''I had to demonstrate to you that the universe didn't begin when god created man, but that all of time and space started because of a _big, big bang_.''

''Which we did on Quinn's bed, three times.''

'' _For science_.''

''You're evil.''

A devilish grin played across Santana's features. ''Thank you.''

They burst out into shoulder-shaking laughter, both of them still slightly dazed and buzzing from post-orgasmic bliss. When their giggling died out, Brittany couldn't help but think about how easy this felt, how wonderful this was, existing with Santana in the afterglow.

The sex was mind blowing, because with Santana mind blowing was simply par for the course. It kind of went without saying. But the after part? The part where Santana simply allowed them to lay and laugh side by side, sated and satisfied, without caution or worry. That part? That was the part Brittany had spent years fantasizing about.

The truth was she'd never had to fantasize about sex with Santana, because she'd always known the real thing. She'd had the real thing. Above her, beneath her, inside of her. Brittany had never stayed up long nights wondering what Santana's skin felt like against her fingertips or how the other girl tasted, no, but she had spent many sleepless evenings aching, longing to know what it would be like to lie with Santana, to stare meaningfully into her dark eyes, to feel the depth in them, the passion in them, to know that all of it was for her, just her and no one else. She didn't just want Santana's body, she wanted her heart. She wanted to be exposed to that fire she was so sure burned within her.

Years of having to hear ''sex is not dating'' and ''it's better without feelings'' and ''I'm only here because...'' gave Brittany a lot of time to think up different fantasies. Fantasies in which Santana stopped running and Brittany stopped having to chase and they could just be. She never told Santana about any of them back then because Brittany was certain all she would have done was throw some dismissive, snarky remark out about Brittany's silly starry-eyed ways of thinking. Plus Brittany enjoyed keeping them all to herself, there was something to be said about living in your head to a certain degree.

She built entire universes from these daydreams. Some involved weddings, babies and white picket fences in a blissful imagined future with Santana. In one she imagined that in some near distant future they would finally be a real couple, with a house and a family and a mortgage and fuel efficient cars, living some wonderfully boring life together. Brittany would coach their kid's soccer team and Santana would inevitably be that crazy supportive embarrassing mom in the stands rooting for their tyke on the field. And when their neighborhood would have block parties Brittany would always end up standing at the grill amongst the husbands as they clinked their bottles of beer against hers in salute and recognition of the fact that she had - hands down - the sexiest wife on the block. And at night after tucking the little one in, she and Santana would crawl into their bed and surround themselves in each other completely and utterly content. It was an imagined existence filled with breakfasts in bed and backyard birthday parties and quiet, quaint date nights consisting of nights at the movie theater and romantic walks through the park.

Or, in other fantasies they'd forego all of the trappings of ordinary suburban life completely. Santana would become a wildly successful singer with everyone in the entertainment industry hailing her as the next Adele and Amy all rolled into one. Meanwhile Brittany herself would become a hotshot choreographer that artists all over the world sought out. In this fantasy they'd become a total-mega-power-couple, the likes of which had never been seen before. Better and bigger and more talented than Jay-Z and Beyonce or Brad and Angelina combined. Magazines would tout them as the most powerful, talented couple in Hollywood. They'd make all the hot lists while raking in the millions and somehow would also find the time to use their power for good, trotting around the globe and shining a light and championing those in need. In this daydream Brittany fantasized them as the perfect couple who would do sexy photoshoots and walk the red carpet and adopt awesome ass babies from like every country. This Santana would be so proud and happy to have Brittany on her arm and together they'd rule the world. Totally.

Yeah. Brittany had some pretty sweet fantasies.

The unfortunate thing about fantasies though is that really they can only sustain you for so long. After a certain period of time you start to want more than a fantasy. It was at that point, at that realization that things got complicated between them and Brittany started to wonder if perhaps maybe the fantasy would always be just that. A fantasy. Something she had built up in her head, something that would always be out of her grasp, completely and utterly unattainable.

She'd touched Santana's body so many times, but there were nights where Brittany wondered if she had ever managed to touch Santana's heart the way Santana had touched hers.

It didn't help that everyone around her was constantly telling her that Santana wasn't worth the effort because she was _bad_. Even their own friends thought her to be a bitch. She had heard Quinn comment as such several times. After Santana's exploits with Finn during Madonna week had came to light Rachel had squawked to anyone who would listen about how big, bad predatory Santana had manipulated poor, sweet innocent Finn into bed. Even Kurt and Tina, while not having expressed a dislike for Santana, did voice their apprehension.

On one particular evening during sophomore year when Santana had decided to ditch her to meet up with some random hookup Brittany had found herself getting invited to a sleepover with Tina and Kurt which they had arranged to coincide with the release of Beyonce's latest tour DVD. It was at this sleepover that they'd had the brilliant idea to get together again and practice and create their own Single Ladies video project. And so, after doing their best to mimic their favorite dance sequences of the tour movie and demolishing an entire pizza together, they collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggles. Coming down from their natural high and perhaps feeling somewhat bonded they soon began a serious, hushed conversation about boys and sex. A bashful Kurt admitted that he didn't have any experience (he had yet to meet Blaine and his one super awkward make out session with Brittany was several months away), and a nervous Tina admitted the same which made Brittany the most knowledgeable in the subject of sex. Both teens eagerly spouted off questions about boys and Brittany answered with careless ease. It was only when they asked her who the best sex she'd ever had was that made her pause, her ears burning in a sort of delightful embarrassment that spread over her.

She knew she shouldn't have, but they had been so insistent and eager and well, kind. Tina and Kurt weren't like Quinn or any of the other Cheerios, no, they were warm. It felt nice to be just one of the girls with them. They would both go on to be witnesses to _sex is not dating_ and that one awkward phone tree, but the nature of her true relationship with Santana had been revealed to them before that. She had sworn them to secrecy (which they upheld) as they wiggled in excitement at the prospect of being confided in by one of the most popular girls in school. When she quietly but very proudly told them who exactly had given her the best sex she had ever had she was greeted with two very stunned expressions. '' _I guess it makes sense it'd be her_ '', Tina had said, '' _I mean she's Santana. It has to be the reason why all of the guys are okay with her treating them like garbage_.'' Brittany's feathers were slightly ruffled by the comment and she quickly spoke up, '' _but_ _she doesn't treat me like garbage'',_ she said. Kurt tilted his head sympathetically and added '' _no, she just ditches you at every available opportunity yet expects you to come running at the drop of a hat. Unlike the guys she jerks around, I can actually tell that she cares about you, Britt, but that doesn't change the fact that something is in that girl.''_ Tina concurred with _''she's borderline vampiric and trust me I would know_ , _I watch True Blood.''_ Brittany shook her head, refusing to hear it. She told them that everyone Santana had ever touched knew what they were getting into when they were with her because despite what everyone thought of her Santana had never had to manipulate anyone for sex. Santana always gave them a choice, and she was always honest about what they could expect from her, and what they couldn't. She was always honest with Brittany too, painfully so even. Other than friendship, Santana never made any promises to her. '' _Everybody thinks she's a bitch, but she's not, she's honest_ ,'' Brittany had said to them with conviction.

Brittany knew that when it came down to it, the rest of the club cared about Santana, but that didn't exactly mean that they liked her. No matter how she tried to explain it they could never quite see Santana the way that she did. They never really got that Santana was built a certain way, she didn't play by anyone's rules, she didn't humor people. She said what she said and meant what she meant, even if it wasn't polite, it was always honest. Granted, Santana's honesty could at first glance look like cruelty, but it wasn't. If you looked closely, if you paid attention, if you understood how she worked, you would only see it was brave.

Brittany just didn't quite understand how the bravest, most honest person she had ever met was so afraid of showing the world and Brittany herself what she really felt. In her eyes Santana had always been invincible, it was hard to see her as anything else. She was aware that Santana was human of course and had flaws like everyone else, but Brittany couldn't help but see those flaws as part of Santana's perfection. The girl was overly sensitive, sure, occasionally prone to lashing out, yeah, and she wasn't above slapping someone across the face if she thought it warranted. Brittany knew all of this, but it was hard for her to reconcile the reality of this very human, very complicated, very complex Santana with the fantasy Santana seated upon a pedestal in Brittany's head.

Brittany had since realized that in her eagerness she had pushed Santana, the real, flawed and very human Santana, too hard and too fast. Santana hadn't been ready for Brittany's prom proposal on Fondue For Two, she wasn't yet prepared to proudly don her Lebanese shirt on stage for all to see. When it came to Santana Brittany had the tendency to get ahead of herself. She had to come to terms with her own missteps in their relationship and was trying with everything to amend that now with patience and encouragement as Santana began her search for personal resolution.

She had hoped that their conversation in the hallway before their last Glee club meeting was the start of getting things back on track, restoring order to their universe. Brittany had, in no uncertain terms, let it be known that she loved Santana more than anything or anyone in the world. She told the brunette in her own gentle way that that would never change, could never change. Even though Santana hadn't said that she loved her back in that moment, Brittany had never been more certain of their unspoken commitment to each other.

That was the first night they ever spent together. Really, really together. It was the first night Santana purposely looked into her eyes. The first night Santana held her. The first time they ever fell asleep together, skin to skin. When she thinks back on that evening a few short months ago it isn't the earth-shaking orgasms she had that first come to mind, it isn't even that intoxicating sensation of being inside of Santana, no, the first thing that comes to mind about that night is that she finally got to lay her head on the chest of the girl she loved and be lulled to sleep by the gentle thumping of her heartbeat.

It was better than any fantasy Brittany had ever daydreamed and she had spent the first two months of her summer vacation going to bed and waking up in the arms of the most stubborn, amazing, sexy, determined person she had ever met. Now that she'd experienced that real, pure intimacy she couldn't go back to being satisfied with some fantasy Santana.

Brittany had resolved to wait for as long as it took Santana to be ready. Even if it meant all summer. Even if it meant all senior year. Even if it meant the next five years. Even if it meant forever. It was going to happen, they were going to happen. Brittany wholeheartedly believed that someone as strong as Santana would eventually come to it in her own way, in her own time and when she did Brittany would be there.

Every day she saw and felt Santana getting closer.

Especially in these moments here in bed when Santana began gently pulling Brittany toward her, silently inviting her skin to meet her skin. Brittany grinned at the gesture and placed her head onto Santana's pillow while she let her hand rest on Santana's toned stomach to trace slow, invisible figure eights on her smooth skin.

''You know, now that I think about it this wasn't so different than it usually is. You were amazing,'' Brittany said, nuzzling against Santana's ear while delightful, relaxing little tingles floated up and down her spine, ''But then you're always amazing.''

'' _We're_ always amazing,'' Santana sweetly corrected.

''Know what's funny?''

''Mmm?''

''I can always tell how good it is by how sleepy you get afterwards and you _always_ get sleepy afterwards. Well, at least with me you do.''

''Pshhhh, I do not.''

'' _Honey_.''

''What, I don't,'' Santana scoffed, making a funny little dismissive noise with her mouth. ''I'm not some lame inexperienced, clueless newb at this okay.''

''Trust me, I know you're definitely not.''

''I've been having sex since I was fourteen. I know what I'm doing.''

''It isn't about experience. That has nothing to do with it though.''

''Do with what?''

''With the fact that when it's really good, when it's really _hot_ you fall asleep within minutes after.''

It was kind of ridiculously adorable to Brittany. That time they snuck into the empty choir room and ended up screwing against the piano, Santana totally wanted to pass out like five seconds after her orgasm. Brittany was pretty sure the only reason she didn't was because they barely had enough time to recover before Kurt and Mercedes came flouncing in while having some loud discussion. The two were on about how they were going to the mall after school to find Mercedes a new church hat, which of course drew Brittany into the conversation because, you know, _hats_. While Santana pretended not to nap on on her shoulder Brittany had ended up having an hour long conversation with her two friends that ended with her accepting an invitation to join them for Sunday service at church. In all honesty, she and Kurt had mostly attended to check out the crazy elaborate church hats the ladies in the congregation liked to wear. It was like a Lady Gaga concert up in there. But the point: Santana couldn't keep her eyes open, even after almost being caught in public by their friends.

And that time in Quinn's bed? Santana was out like a light once they were done and her head hit the pillow. San's sleep was so deep she hadn't even noticed that Brittany had actually opened the door and poked her head out to talk to Quinn briefly. She had warned the shorter blonde to leave them be for an hour or she'd take her revenge when Santana woke up by making sure they did it on every single article of clothing Quinn owned. Which okay _they kind of did anyway_ after said nap because Brittany got to thinking that while Quinn's dresses made Q look like a sad, repressed 1950's housewife they would in turn actually make Santana look like a really hot 1950's housewife. In her head she saw Santana with her hair up, apron on, bent over a stove in heels that screamed fuck me. Yeah, Brittany had been all over that when Santana woke up. _''No, no,'' Brittany had urged in a seductive whisper while comically wiggling her brows, ''leave the broach on'' she said then before sliding her hand under the retro skirt Santana had slipped into later that evening after they'd swiped it from Quinn's closet._

Back in bed under the lighted art that mostly looked like a couple of weird little squiggles to Brittany, she laughed, ''Why are you denying that you get sleepy after sex?''

''Uh, because it's not true,'' Santana scoffed.

''Really?''

''Yes...I mean no...I mean whatever.''

''Awwwww,'' Brittany let out a little squee, ''you're even doing it now! You're starting to do that cute little slow-blink thing that means you totally want to take a nap.'' She reached over to scratch behind one of Santana's ears with a finger as if she were a cat. ''It's like you're some tiny baby kitten.''

''Tiny baby wuh?''

''Kitten.''

Santana tried to lightly bat her hand away. ''Stop that.''

''Nope,'' Brittany chirped.

''And I'm not a baby kitten.''

''Sure, you're not.''

''If I'm anything I'm like a total badass panther or something.''

''Of course you are.''

''And badass panthers don't just doze off or whatever.''

''Uh huh.''

''And they certainly don't submit and roll over to get their bellies rubbed,'' Santana said through a yawn.

''You're so right.'' Brittany continued to sooth her with her hand.

''If I wanted to I could...I could even flip you over on your back for another go...''

''I know you could, baby.''

''...that's how...how awesome and, and... superior my stamina is.''

Brittany watched as Santana's speech started to slow while she fought to keep her eyelids open. Eventually no longer able to blink her post orgasm drowsiness away Santana submitted to slumber. Brittany studied the girl's sleeping form for a few moments, smiling in silence. She pulled the sheets up over them and gave the girl one last kiss to the jaw before positioning herself just so, so her head rested somewhere between Santana's shoulder and chest. Right there where she was able to listen to Santana's heart gently beating beneath her.

Human and flawed and beautiful.

''If you ask me kittens are way more cuddly than panthers,'' Brittany whispered to the sleeping brunette, being slowly lulled to sleep herself by the comforting pitter patter.

X

For Brian Kinney, there were many perks that came with being CEO of Kinnetic, one if not _the_ most successful ad firms in the country. Wealth, notoriety, respect, awards, all good things, but when it came down to it the best thing about running his own company and being his own boss was that he could - whenever the need struck which was often - take a break from his day to fuck Justin senseless ten different way in all different kinds of places. In his office's private bath. Or in a deserted meeting room. Or in his new leather executive desk chair.

Or, in this instance, atop the sleek desk located within Brian's office in the Pittsburgh headquarters of Kinnetic.

But of course as good as Brian was at it no amount of screwing could make Justin forget if they were due for a Serious Conversation. When Justin had stopped in unannounced Brian had the bright idea to break the news that he had to work late _mid-fuck_ as they rocked together on top of his desk _._ It was his thinking that it would soften the blow, so to speak. After going on for as long as he could Brian took care of Justin before finally allowing himself to find release. He collapsed in a heap atop Justin, both of them sweaty, exhausted and reeling.

''That was... _fuck_ ,'' Brian said, his body still vibrating, even as he slowly withdrew himself from the other man.

''That was incredible,'' Justin said, out of breath as he slowly propped himself up onto his elbows and watched as Brian took an unsteady step backwards to plop himself into his desk chair.

''You're telling me.''

After staring at a breathless and satisfied Brian for several long minutes the blonde man asked, ''Do you ever wonder if it's like this for other people...other couples...?''

''Like what?'' Brian asked, wincing ever so slightly as he pulled off and tossed away his condom.

''Like this. Electric. Uncontrollable.''

Brian shrugged wordlessly.

''Sometimes I think you and I are the only ones on earth who have this,'' Justin admitted, looking upwards as if in great contemplation. ''Everyone else wanders around thinking they know what sex is when in reality they don't because they're not us. How can anyone truly understand this but us. Like it's some secret between you, me and the universe.''

''I just fucked your blonde brains out...I don't know if that qualifies as kismet,'' Brian said dryly.

''It was more than that,'' Justin insisted. ''It's always more than that and you know it too.''

Brian inhaled deeply, unable to deny it or the grin breaking out onto his face. ''I do, and it was. It was great, it's always great, but not because of kismet or the universe...it's great because it's us. You and me. And fate has fuck all to do with it.''

''Ever the romantic.''

''You have a post-it note on your ass by the way.''

Still quite youthful Justin took little to no time to regain himself. He soon stood up from his spot on the desk and inspected himself, after finding and removing a bright blue post-it note stuck to the side of one of his cheeks he then stepped back into his pants. Brian smiled as he watched the blonde do an adorable little hop while buttoning himself up.

''Fated orgasms or not, don't think you're off the hook,'' said Justin.

''What hook?'' Brian asked innocently.

''You're bailing on dinner with me and my cousin,'' Justin reminded him.

Brian, who wore a tie and dress shirt but was naked from the waist down, made no effort whatsoever to cover himself as he responded, ''I'm not bailing, I'm postponing. A few things came up last minute.''

Looking amused Justin shook his head. ''Just admit it, you've been looking for a reason to bail on this since I asked you.''

''Look, I'm not going to lie I hate fucking teenagers-''

''If I recall correctly once upon a time you quite liked fucking this teenager,'' Justin made a small wave at his own face, ''all night in fact.''

''You know what I mean. And the thought of spending the evening with your teenage valley girl cousin-''

''She's from Ohio,'' Justin clarified, defending his family member from the harmless jab.

''Whatever, it sounds like a perfectly _tedious_ evening, but I was more than happy to go along with it because you asked. But,'' Brian paused briefly as he stood and buckled himself back into his dress pants, ''that was before Cynthia informed me there are a few things I need to sort out and attend to before the end of the week and tonight just so happens to be the deadline for some of them. There's urgent papers being drawn up as we speak that'll be immediately messengered over regarding Kinnetic's buyout of Vanguard; I need to look over them. Plus Theodore said he had some things he needed to go over with me about Babylon's upkeep.''

''And he can't do that on his own?''

''He could, but _he's Theodore_ ,'' Brian said, screwing up his face.

''Exactly. He's practically your right hand when it comes to running Kinnetic.''

''Yes, but as far as Schmidt's come in the last few years, the man still occasionally wears bowling shirts and don't even get me started on his collection of _jean shorts_ which he refuses to get rid of. He knows how to make decisions when it comes to numbers and Kinnetic, not when it comes to style or throwing parties and certainly not when it comes to what's right for Babylon.''

Justin nodded, understanding, but still looking crestfallen as well.

The truth was Brian was really only in a rush to sort those final matters out as quickly as possible so his schedule could be cleared completely for the coming month which would provide him with more time for the blonde man. Still, he hated to see the disappointment on the other man's face, a face he was so used to seeing lighting up the room. Brian moved towards him, snaking a hand up to soothe blonde hair.

''I'm sorry, Sunshine, but we'll have to reschedule that dinner.''

''I get it,'' Justin sighed, accepting the affection as Brian nuzzled his ear. ''It's okay. It's just I really wanted you to meet her. She's important to me.''

''Is this the one you made me go watch at some fucking singing competition a few months ago?''

''Brittany, and it was a show choir competition, and yes.''

''Show choir,'' Brian repeated, his face contorting into a repulsed expression. ''I still can't believe you talked me into going to that. It was the single gayest experience of my life...and that's coming from a man who just had his dick in your ass.''

''Shut up,'' Justin laughed, and Brian delighted in having chased his brief frown away. ''She was really good!''

''She was,'' Brian raised a shoulder and admitted with reluctance. ''Her part was probably the only enjoyable thing about it. Way more entertaining than that song her team started off with - you know, that pedestrian ballad between the girl with the nose and that guy who looked like he was shitting himself when he sang.''

Justin dipped his head in pride. ''Britt _is_ incredibly talented.''

''Mmm, well, it must run in the family then.''

''But she's also one of the few people who's always been in my corner through it all. Even though we don't see each other very often she's one of the most important people in my life. I want her to meet you.''

''And I will, just not tonight.''

''Okay then how about this, instead of taking the whole evening off, you just take an hour or two out of your night, tops, to have dinner with us and then afterwards you can go back to work. Just a quick bite at the diner, that's all. Please.''

Justin looked at him with those pure, bright blue eyes and in that second Brian knew there was no saying no. As hard as he tried, as firmly as he fought it, Brian had never quite developed a defence against those eyes.

''Come on,'' Justin playfully pleaded, ''I'll let you blow me in the car on the way there.''

''Who says I even want to?'' Brian scoffed, as if the idea didn't interest him in the least when in reality it was very much one of Brian's favorite things in the world to do.

''You _always_ want to.''

''Fine.'' Brian sighed in exaggeration. ''You _do_ know how to negotiate a deal, Taylor.''

''Well, I did learn from the best.''

Brian took it as cue to step over and pick up the phone on his desk. ''Cynthia,'' he said into the line as he grinned wolfishly at Justin, ''have someone bring my car around. No, no driver today. One of my personal vehicles, yes, the Stingray will do. Justin and I are going for a little drive.''

Justin beamed sweetly in victory. ''I love that you'd do anything for me,'' he said in a teasing tone, as he had once before years ago.

When all was said and done, as much as Brian had once tried to fight it, what Justin had said wasn't untrue. Brian would do anything for him. At this point there really was no getting around it.

It was a little over two years ago that they parted briefly. Justin had set off to discover himself as an artist in New York, which left Brian alone in the city that was his church. If his life were a movie, book or tv show, that would've been the point where Brian shriveled up and died inside, but it wasn't and so he didn't. In the real world people had to learn to live without each other sometimes. It was life and there was nothing in this world Brian Kinney couldn't survive.

In the blonde's absence Brian continued on. He ran Kinnetic and maintained Babylon, he met up with the boys for drinks and snide remarks, landed a couple of million dollar accounts with little to no effort and had a few orgasms along the way. Life went on. He missed Justin, but he knew this was how it needed to be for the time being. It was vital that Justin have this time alone to himself and for himself, to explore, to fail, to triumph. To be the man he needed to be, to be the artist he needed to be, Justin had to experience the city alone. It was the only way.

Brian would never allow Justin to sacrifice who he was to make him happy, and Justin had refused to allow Brian to sacrifice his own identity just to please him as well. They parted not because they didn't care for each other, but because they cared too much. They loved each other enough to know when they needed to let each other go. Even if that meant never seeing each other again. Time and distance were no matter because Brian knew nothing in this world could ever diminish this thing they had built together. This bond. It was only time he had once said to Justin.

And it was.

In the end, it was only a year. A year apart. A year of phone calls and sporadic visits, longing and uncertainty until Brian woke up one day and realized that he had did all that he could do in Pittsburgh. He had ruled his territory and prospered, he had landed every deal he possible could, nailed every fuckable guy in his zipcode, but he knew there was more out there to explore, to conquer. Pittsburgh and Liberty Avenue would always have a very special place in his cold unfeeling heart. It was a world he would always belong to, but that didn't mean he had to stay still and grow stagnate. That wasn't for Brian Kinney. He could have been sensible and logical about it all, about expansion and slowly branched out cautiously, but Brian had never been one for practicality. If Kinnetic was going to expand, if he was going to succeed, if he was truly going to be the best he wouldn't do so by being reasonable or cautious. No half-steps. Win or lose, all or nothing, he was going to take the risk, and what bigger risk was there than New York.

 _If you believe in something strongly enough you have to be willing to risk everything for it._

Brian believed in Kinnetic. He believed in himself as a leader, an innovator of the ad world. He believed in his vision and himself. Yes. But he realized that more than all of those things put together, he believed in he and Justin the most. It was that certainty that drove him to take the biggest risk he would ever or could ever take.

One involving his heart.

It took some time making the proper preparations, locating a creative yet suitable work space and hunting down a new staff of up and coming talent but he did it. He was making the move that had been coming for years. The move that he had always put off for one reason or another. By then Justin had discovered himself as an artist and experienced the city and all it had to offer. His work had gained notoriety and acclaim, he'd had a few shows under his belt and was now, according to many, one of the city's most valuable sought after artists. Justin had come into his own _on his own_ and Brian couldn't have been more proud.

After that year apart, when Brian finally came to stand on Justin's New York doorstep it was, on it's own, a silent statement: _I'm ready, you're ready, let us begin_. It took less than a second for Justin to understand and embrace him. Brian had always desired New York, even before Justin came along, but the timing had never quite been right. Pittsburgh had still needed him, he had still needed Pittsburgh. But those chapters were closed and he was finally ready to take the city and with Justin at his side they made New York theirs.

It was now almost a year since that kiss on that New York doorstep. And Brian Kinney finally had everything he'd ever wanted. His prince and this city.

He kept Kinnetic's Pittsburgh offices running, leaving Ted and his loyal assistant Cynthia in charge of managing the place. Brian had trained and mentored several ad men and women by that point who were happy to take the reigns as Brian himself went on to greener pastures. Once a month he would return under the guise of checking in on the Pittsburgh offices and to make sure Babylon was still running smoothly, but in actuality, though he was loathe to admit it, the majority of his visits were to make sure he maintained his ties to his true city, to the place that made him who he was. Staying in contact with their friends and the place they once called home was especially important to Justin who often accompanied him on these trips.

Earlier in the year when Brian brought up the idea of going on a month's long vacation Brian had thought they'd see Mexico, or maybe Hawaii, or perhaps France, he really had his heart set on fucking Justin somewhere exotic and far off, but Justin had set his heart on spending the entire month back home in Pittsburgh and even went so far as to invite his cousin out for the duration of it. Brian made a bit of a show, grumbling and huffing at the suggestion of taking their vacation _in that god forsaken 'burgh_ and having to babysit a teenager to boot, but in the end he always made sure Justin got what Justin wanted.

Brian still had a few meetings to take and papers to sign, but after a couple more days his schedule would be completely clear to spend time with Justin, as well as their friends.

And so moments after hanging up his phone in his office, as the pair exited the building that was once the Liberty Bathes but was for the last few years home to Kinnetic's Pittsburgh offices they made for Brian's classic two seater car and slipped inside. Brian slipped in behind the wheel as Justin excitedly buckled up in the passenger's side.

''What are you doing?'' Brian asked.

''Buckling in,'' Justin answered slowly, as if he thought it was pretty obvious.

''Why?''

''You just said you'd have dinner with me and my cousin.''

''Yes,'' Brian said, leaning over the console and smirking confidently, ''but there were terms we agreed upon. I'm more than willing to fulfill my end of the bargain but first you have to fulfill yours.'' He punctuated the end of his sentence by placing a hand in Justin's lap and unzipping the younger man's pants. ''I hope you're not backing out, because that would really call your integrity into question. A deal is a deal, Sunshine.''

X

''Britt, are you sure this is the place Justin said he'd meet us?'' Santana asked and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

They had just stepped inside the Liberty Avenue Diner and while Brittany looked entertained by the warm, playful, chaotic atmosphere that buzzed with energy, Santana tried her best to hold her tongue.

And not because the place was openly, overwhelming gay-friendly. It had several tiny rainbow flags placed throughout and large marriage equality signs pinned up near the rear of the diner. Not to mention the two dudes in ridiculously revealing leather outfits who were sharing a piece of pie in a corner booth. No. That she took no issue with. What she did take issue with was the fact that it looked like a super lame version of The Peach Pit from the old-school 90210. Also it smelled totally funky and she couldn't even begin to express her distaste for the vomitty paint color on the walls or the revolting green booths that looked to be covered in body glitter, sweat and who knows what else.

She could handle the gay of it all, she just couldn't handle the gross of it all. It was so disgustingly pedestrian in every way. Just. So freaking charming.

''It has to be,'' Brittany answered after taking a few moments to look over the street address she had on a piece of paper. ''The driver said this is the only Liberty Diner in the city.''

After she and Brittany shared a rather interesting shower (and had managed to cross it - as well as the bathroom sink counter for that matter - off of Brittany's list) they had gotten ready for their evening out. Initially, the plan was for Justin and his boyfriend to meet them at the loft where they would all then depart, but moments after Brittany practically freaking mounted her against that counter they received a short apologetic text from Justin informing them that something very urgent came up. Instead of meeting them at the loft he said he was sending them a car and driver that would escort them to their destination and assured them that he would meet them as soon as possible. It was during the car ride that Santana watched the scenery change before her eyes. In the dark the loft's neighborhood appeared almost sterile and deserted, but a handful of blocks further that all changed. Through the glass window of the cab she saw how dark, lifeless streets turned into bright store fronts, restaurants and bars filled and brimming with loud, excited crowds pouring in and out of them.

In an instant everything turned to color. Everything came alive.

This was the Liberty Avenue Justin had mentioned earlier and their destination for the evening, Santana came to find, was some dinky, greasyspoon right in the middle of it all called The Liberty Diner.

''I just feel like this place is going to give me a rash. Like for real, Britt, I think if I sat down in one of those booths I might contract mange or something.''

''First of all, cats and dogs get mange, humans get scabies. Second of all, this place is kinda cute if you ask me.''

Santana shivered in overly dramatic repulsion. ''Can we please wait outside?''

''We were waiting outside, you were the one who insisted on coming inside because some drag queen on the street started complimenting your eye make up. You wanted to come inside, so now we're inside.''

''Yeah and now I want to go back out.''

''Let's just sit and wait for bit,'' Brittany pleaded, pulling her towards the counter and silently encouraging Santana to join her as she climbed atop a stool. ''If they don't show in fifteen minutes we'll call and make sure this is the right place, okay? But for now I'm like super hungry and I totally need something to nibble on.''

''Fuh-ine.''

Santana exhaled with exaggeration, resigning herself to the idea because between the three rounds in bed and the two rounds in the bathroom she knew Brittany had to be famished seeing as how Santana had made it her mission to make the girl come again and again until she couldn't see straight. Truth be told Santana was even feeling a little peckish herself and as incredibly put off by the diner's decor as she was she couldn't deny that whatever they had cooking in this joint smelled damn delicious.

''Maybe we can split something small,'' Brittany suggested and made a grab for the menu in front of her which she then began to study. ''Ooo, they have pigs in a blanket!''

Relaxing a bit Santana gave the place another unimpressed once over, still finding it all very unappealing. After a few minutes she came to focus on a figure at the other end of the diner. A short, somewhat stocky waitress with hideous red hair and the most unsightly outfit she had ever seen was cackling on the far side of the restaurant and was apparently the only employee working the floor at the moment.

''Yo, lady, can I get a cup of coffee over here?'' Santana hollered at the older woman who was actually in the process of taking another's order. The woman made no response which only spurred Santana to try again with ''Hey, Flo, I'm talking to you! Can I get some service here?''

The waitress who had been all smiles to the customer she had been conversing with abruptly turned to Santana with a glare. The woman had definitely heard her this time, still she took her sweet time checking on other patrons and placing a few bills on tables before she confidently strided over back behind the counter to stand right in front of the girls.

Santana huffed, ''about time.''

''Excuse me,'' the woman looked at Santana and snapped her gum. ''What did you just say?''

''Cute! Buttons!'' Brittany looked up from her menu which she had been previously engrossed in once she caught sight of the waitress' work vest. A work vest that happened to be completely covered in buttons. Really gay ass buttons.

Santana smiled wickedly as she and the waitress continued to stare each other down. This, Santana could tell, was going to be fun. Yes, she was more than willing to be kind and sweet and the perfect guest for Justin, but that's where she drew the line. She wasn't about to take lip from anyone else.

''Uh, I think I said I wanted a cup of coffee,'' Santana sneered, ''like, oh, twenty minutes ago, but I can understand how you didn't hear me over that loud bozo the clown dye job you got going there, grandma. Now coffee, black.''

''Say please,'' the woman said in a tight, clipped tone that failed to intimidate Santana, who wasn't about to concede or make any apologetic pleasantries and only responded with a mirthless laugh. ''I don't know where you come from, missy, but around here we use words like _please_ and _thank you_.''

''Huh, well, where I come from, which is a little place called Lima Heights-''

''Santana,'' Brittany warned gently.

'' -Adjacent, we use words like fu-''

''You have to excuse her,'' Brittany jumped in and looked apologetically to the waitress, ''she's just being a meanie because she's hungry, right San?''

''No, not really.''

''Hey! Maybe you'd be kind enough to help us,'' the blonde quickly changed course and produced a piece of paper which she handed over to Bozo The Waitress along with a sweet, pleading smile. ''We might possibly be lost. This is the address here, right? We're at the Liberty Diner?''

''The one and only,'' the older woman said, letting her demeanor soften a bit.

''Well, that's great,'' Santana grumbled, ''when your cousin said he wanted to take us out to dinner I assumed he meant to a nice reputable restaurant, not this hole in the wall.''

''Hey,'' the waitress snipped though she didn't sound nearly as gruff as she had moments before, in fact she seemed quite proud and jolly as she informed them, ''this hole in the wall just so happens to be a Liberty Avenue institution I have you know.''

''I've only spent about five minutes in this neighborhood, but this Liberty Avenue, what is it? Like a gay Sesame Street,'' Santana snarked.

Before the older woman could reply, Brittany blinked rapidly like some adorable Disney creature and interjected once more. ''I like your button collection by the way...Debbie.'' She paused to read the woman's name tag.

The waitress, Debbie, looked pleased with the compliment. ''Why thank you, sweetheart.''

''How did you get so many of them?'' Brittany asked and leaned in a few inches to inspect them a little more closely with child-like wonder. ''I love learning about people's collections. I think collections say a lot about who people are on the inside. Me? When I was younger I used to collect My Little Pony toys. I had shelves of them, but then my cat started stealing them one by one until one night me and my little sister did a stake-out and found where he was taking them. It was like a graveyard of My Little Ponies in our backyard. After that we put him in some intense therapy and I stopped collecting altogether. Plus, by that time bronies started being a thing and it just put the nail in the coffin of my whole My Little Pony experience. But I love your button collection! _That one_ is so funny and _that one_ is so cute and that one is just _hah_! There's so many. The one with the unicorn with the rainbow mane is my favorite.''

Santana turned and studied the older woman and waited for her reaction. She'd had years of experience and had always found that people usually reacted one of two ways to Brittany's unique mind. They either found her delightfully quirky and welcomed it or regarded her as...well, queer; strange and eclectic. There were more than a few times where people who saw Brittany as the latter were eager to treat her as a target for taunting and manipulation; Santana had been there each and every time and each and every time that person walked away fully aware of what kind of wrath they could expect again if they ever thought about hurling the words 'stupid', 'slow' or 'freaky' in Brittany's direction a second time. Believe it or not, Santana never really took joy in tearing people a new one in those instances, but she knew it had to be done. She would always protect Brittany.

And so sitting atop her stool Santana waited to see which side of the fence this Debbie lady here fell on. If need be she would get the claws out and decimate the woman with her words though she hoped it wouldn't come to that as Brittany had obviously taken a liking to the waitress.

'' _You_ , little lady,'' Debbie said and reached over the counter to playfully pinch one of Brittany's cheeks, ''have to be the most precious thing I have ever seen in my entire life.''

Santana unsuccessfully tried to fight the small, closed mouth smile from forming on her face. When you fell on this side of the fence, the side that found Brittany wonderfully peculiar and interesting, you always fell _hard_.

''Just for being so damn adorable,'' Debbie screeched, suddenly full of mirth, ''here's a lemon square on the house.''

The waitress slide a plate of dessert in front of Brittany who clapped and gave thanks before taking a bite and moaning in delight at the tasty treat.

''Hey, where the hell's my lemon square, huh?'' Santana huffed at the older woman. ''I can be a fuckin' angel too you know.''

''No, you're a little shit is what you are,'' Debbie said with a loud, hearty laugh. Her eyes were warm with an almost motherly like affection. ''But you're a hilarious little shit, I'll give you that.''

Debbie produced another lemon square and placed it in front of Santana who smirked and dipped her head in gratitude; the two achieving a kind of silent cease-fire in that moment. ''Not bad for a hole in the wall,'' Santana spoke with her mouth half full of the spongy cake.

''More than not bad, our lemon squares are god damn delicious,'' Debbie happily declared with pride and utter conviction. ''Anyhow, you two must be new to the area. I don't think I've ever seen you around here before.''

''I'm visiting some family in the city and San's kind of along for the ride,'' Brittany chirped as Debbie went about setting a cup of coffee in front of Santana and a cup of milk in front of Brittany without any prompting. ''I'm Brittany by the way and this is my... um...Santana.''

''Well, I'm Debbie and let me be the first to welcome you both to Liberty Avenue,'' Debbie produced yet another loud happy cackle.

''It seems like a really cool place,'' Brittany said kindly.

''Why are there condoms mixed in with the Sweet N Low packets?'' Santana wondered allowed as she poked about in the tiny container looking for sugar to add to her beverage.

''Oh that?'' Debbie said, waving a hand at it dismissively. ''We make it a point to have plenty of rubbers available around here. Gotta keep Liberty Avenue a safe place, ya know. Keep it.''

Santana had never had an adult be so blunt and nonchalant about contraceptives or the idea of sex in general. It was...whatever. ''Um, no thanks. I always have an allergic reaction to the flavored ones anyway. '' Santana tossed the square packet aside, scrunching up her nose as she did so.

''You know, now that I'm thinking about it,'' Debbie continued as she supplied a proper canister of sugar from behind her counter and slid it over to Santana, ''Liberty Avenue _is_ kind of like a gay Sesame Street. Everything's really bright and colorful and wonderfully whimsical and it does seem as if I'm always handing out life lessons each week. Except instead of Cookie Monster and Oscar hanging out at the end of the block, you'll find drag queens and leather daddies. Also, we don't have Letter Of The Day segments so much as Trick Of The Day segments.''

Santana smirked from behind her cup of coffee, amused by Debbie's crass sense of humor. ''Bert and Ernie would still probably fit in though I'm guessing.''

''Probably,'' Debbie chuckled.

''When I was six Bert and Ernie were like my OTP before I even knew what an OTP was,'' Brittany randomly added and took a sip from her glass which left her sporting a milk mustache. ''Even after all these years I still totally ship it.''

Amused, Santana shook her head at the sight while Debbie snickered nearby. ''You got a little...'' Santana pointed at her own face, silently trying to signal to the corresponding area on Brittany's, but the blonde just blinked on oblivious. Santana then decided it was just easier to quickly reach over to wipe it away with her thumb, but the funniest thing happened when she tried. Before she knew it and without her even noticing she found herself gently cradling one side of Brittany's face with her palm as her thumb slowly stroked against the cupid's bow of Brittany's lips, even after the milk had been wiped away. Unabashedly Brittany leaned into her; a slight blush warming her skin. In that second they were both momentarily lost in this small but delicate touch.

They didn't do this very often in public anymore, not since before there was something there to risk. They used to do it all the time, touch each other in public. Gentle stroking of one's hair, the hooking of their arms as they walked McKinley's halls. The way Santana would lean in and rest her head contently on Brittany's shoulder. The way Brittany would pull Santana's bare legs into her lap and slowly run her hands along the silky, smooth skin. No matter how slight, subtle or seemingly innocent there was always something electric about the way they touched.

It had been one of the things taken away from them. Now, it was one of the things they were working towards getting back. These touches, these moments, these displays of affection carried a weight to them now more than ever.

''I don't know about any of that,'' Debbie said, unknowingly interrupting their quiet moment as she went about wiping down menus behind her counter, ''as much as I believe that all Muppets are created equal I don't think I could ever root for Bert and Ernie.''

''Why?'' Brittany asked as Santana withdrew her hand from her lips.

''I'm just not so sure they would make sense together,'' Debbie supplied.

''Maybe not, but like, when does love have to make sense,'' Brittany countered, gathering herself and containing her reaction to being touched in such a tender manner in public.

The older woman took it into consideration for a few silent seconds. ''That's true. You gotta admit it though, Bert's an asshole, honey.''

''Weeeeellll, yeah,'' Brittany conceded, getting more drawn into the conversation, ''but that's who Bert is, it doesn't mean he's a bad person, er, Muppet.''

''Does it not though?''

Now recovered from the small, sweet display she showed Brittany and thankful no one had made mention of it, Santana squinted at the other two. ''Are we seriously talking about whether the hypothetical romantic relationship between two gay Muppets is emotionally healthy or not?''

Neither Debbie nor Brittany thought to answer her, they were now too engrossed in their friendly debate.

''In my experience and believe me, girls,'' said Debbie, ''I have had plenty of it, the assholes of the world never change.''

Brittany, looking suddenly weirdly invested in this, remained unshaken in her support of said love. ''Exactly, that's the whole point.''

''Which is what exactly?'' the older woman asked, intrigued.

''Ernie accepts all that Bert is and Bert accepts all that Ernie is,'' said Brittany. ''And let's face it, Ernie can be a bit of a spacey goof who does silly things that make no sense whatsoever, he's not perfect either. But it isn't about changing each other other or making apologies, it's about acceptance. Loving someone flaws and all. Everyone likes to say that love changes you but I don't think it's supposed to. Real love doesn't need to because...because real love would never require you to sacrifice who you really are. Whether you're a lovable goofball like Ernie or a ticking time bomb like Bert. Love is just letting you be who you were always meant to be.''

Debbie dipped her head and smiled in silent acknowledgement of this quietly profound thought from Brittany.

''It might not be the easiest kind of love, but it's the best kind of love,'' insisted Brittany, her eyes smiling with certainty.

Debbie nodded. ''I suppose even assholes need love to.''

''I think they need it the most,'' Brittany said as she caught Santana eyeing the last of her lemon bar. Without a word she slide it over to her in offering.

Silently Debbie looked at them both in turn for a moment as if studying them, reading them. ''You're one smart cookie, kid,'' she said to Brittany.

''My best friend is always trying to tell me that.'' Brittany glanced over at Santana.

Santana didn't really get what the other two were on about or why Britt was being all defensive about Bert and Ernie's Muppety love affair, but she was glad to see Brittany making friends with the open-minded waitress. Plus if it meant Brittany could score them more free lemon squares...

''So,'' Debbie said loudly, changing the course of conversation and pulling a pencil from behind her ear and tapping it against a small notepad, ''is there anything on the menu I can get for you girls? Soup, burger, sandwich? How about a slice of warm apple pie, huh?''

''It sounds delicious,'' Brittany said, touching her flat tummy, ''but those lemon squares should hold me over for a bit. I don't want to spoil my dinner too much. That family I said I was visiting, well, I was supposed to be meeting 'em here.''

''Oh?'' Debbie inquired.

''Yeah,'' Brittany responded. ''Only, he texted me that something unexpected came up and he'd be late, but he should be here any minute now I'm sure.''

''That was like an hour ago though,'' Santana added, puzzled herself by Justin's tardiness.

Brittany worried aloud. ''It's just so not like Justin to be late or bail unless there was a really good reason.''

It was rather hard not to notice the piece of gum Debbie had been chewing on throughout their exchange fall out of her mouth, which was now currently hung wide open.

''Ho...ly...fuck,'' Debbie said, more to herself than either of them.

''Erm, sorry?'' Brittany asked, taken back.

''Oh, sorry, sweetie,'' Debbie said with a shake of her head. ''It's just, what did you say your last name was again?''

''I didn't. It's Pierce though,'' Brittany said, confused by the inquiry.

''Why?'' asked Santana.

Debbie blinked awkwardly. ''Nothing. I just had a crazy thought is all. For a minute there I thought you might be related to one of my boys but I'm afraid I don't know a Justin Pierce, just a Justin Taylor.''

''That's my cousin!'' Brittany exclaimed, looking quite thrilled over this found connection. ''We're related through our moms, they're sisters, but he has his father's last name: Taylor.''

''You're related to Justin? Justin Taylor?'' Debbie questioned, perplexed at this for some reason. ''My sunshine?''

''Sunshine?'' Santana pondered.

''Is he like a regular or something?'' Britt asked.

''You could say that. Course after all the years I've known him I've come to consider him one of my boys. One of my sons. Christ!'' Debbie shouted as she squinted at Brittany in observation, ''now that I'm looking, the family resemblance is fucking uncanny.''

''That's what everyone says,'' Brittany remarked.

''So, like, since you know him so well or whatever do you have any idea what might have held him up?'' Santana asked, scarfing down the last of Britt's lemony treat which she had to admit to herself was freaking amazing.

''He said something urgent came up and I'm a little worried,'' said Brittany.

''Oh, I'm pretty sure I know what came up...or rather _who_ came up to be more precise,'' Debbie said under her breath.

Then, as if on cue the door to the diner opened and in stepped Justin who happened to be accompanied by a tall, handsome mysterious looking man. It was at this moment for some unknown reason that Santana felt a strange, inexplicable shiver run through her as she studied the man's face...but then that shiver could've just been the scabies setting in.

Nevertheless, she couldn't take her eyes off of _him_.

Santana tried to put a name to it. It was an odd, eerie sense of recognition, deeper and more unsettling than simple deja vu. There was something there, something about _him_ that made her take immediate notice. Something in his severe and withholding expression, in his smug, superior sneer, in that look of total and complete disinterest. He was just somehow...familiar.

The man caught her gaze and gave her the tiniest, cockiest, most arrogant smile and without completely understanding why a strange uneasy feeling began to form in her gut. She felt like someone had walked over her grave...and then proceeded to piss all over it, the feeling was that foreign.

''Girls,'' Justin began, ''I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Brian Kinney.''

X

 **To anyone out there, thank you for reading. Thoughts?**


	4. All That Is You Makes Up All That Is Me

**A/N:** I have no beta or feedback person so I'm winging this on my own and I'm a little nervous about how this is turning out. Also, if you're digging this, maybe check out the video _[Brian Kinney + Santana Lopez] always be young, always be beautiful_ on YT. Parallels!

 **X**

 _ **infinite life lived at infinite speed**_

 _ **every smell, every sound, every color**_

 _ **all that is you makes up all that is me**_

 _ **\- The Chevin**_

 **X**

''Girls, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Brian Kinney.''

Before Santana could give this strange sense of recognition of the man before her any real thought Brittany was politely excusing them away from Debbie with the promise to chat more later and tugging Santana off of her stool towards the entrance, rushing to meet the other pair.

The blondes in her presence began to wiggle and bounce in place as they started introductions.

''Brian this is my cousin Brittany,'' an energetic Justin spoke up, moving his head to the man beside him, indicating him as Brian, the boyfriend he had gushed over earlier in the day.

''Lovely,'' Brian said dryly, only to be playfully jabbed in the side by Justin. The dark haired man took the obvious hint, forced a wide false smile onto his face and batted his eyelashes in exaggeration. ''I've heard so many wonderful things.''

''Me too!'' Brittany squealed, giving an unsuspecting Brian a quick but warm hug.

Looking slightly thrown by the friendly act Brian turned his gaze to Santana and lifted his chin in acknowledgement. ''And who might you be,'' he questioned smoothly.

Justin continued on with the introductions, ''this is Santana, Britt's best friend. Santana, this is Brian, my boyfriend.''

''Nice to meet you,'' Brian said.

''Yeah, same,'' Santana managed, swallowing back that ball of anxiety that she felt growing out of nowhere and for no apparent tangible reason. A poke was given to her right arm. ''Ah, the hell, Britt?'' she started and looked over to the blonde who was giving her that _be nice_ smile. Santana rubbed her limb and then amended, ''I mean nice to meet you too...Brian.''

Justin then led them all to settle within a booth. He and Brian took one bench while Santana and Brittany took the other. The blondes both managed to snag the seats against the wall which left Santana on the outside, feeling a little exposed as Brian sat across from her.

''We're so sorry we're late,'' Justin apologized. ''Brian and I were heading out when something happened and time got away from us and, well...''

Justin trailed off but it was pretty easy for Santana to deduce what the exact hold up was. She could spot a freshly laid person a mile away. Brian's pleased and cocky expression, Justin's flush and slightly mussed hair. Backseat-of-a-car sex was her guess. She and Brittany did it all the time. Who did they think they were kidding.

''It's cool, don't worry about it,'' Brittany assured, ''It gave San and I time to walk around the neighborhood a little bit.''

''Oh? And what did you think?'' Justin asked. ''Liberty Avenue can be a bit overwhelming one's first time here. I know it was for me.''

''I loved it,'' Brittany happily revealed. ''It's just like what I imagined a real-life version of Candyland would look like. Everything's so bright and loud and colorful and awesome.''

''It was...different,'' Santana said weakly. She still didn't know what to make of the neighborhood one way or another, except that she knew it was definitely the most interesting street she'd ever been on.

''It's everything you always told me it would be,'' Brittany continued. ''Everyone we've bumped into seems pretty nice too. We met this drag queen on the street named Mysterious Marilyn who said she could tell us our futures for twenty bucks if we ever want to visit her shop.'' She produced a business card and wiggled it around, displaying it to the others.

''Marilyn? Is that broad still around?'' Brian asked no one in particular as he reached over to gently take the card from her in order to inspect it closely.

''You guys know her?!'' an excited Brittany asked.

''I can't believe you kept that.'' Santana shook her head. ''Britt, it's a crock.''

''So what? Even if you don't believe in it, it could be fun,'' Brittany reasoned. ''Plus she said she'd give us a sweet discount if you showed her what mascara technique you use to make your eyelashes pop the way they do.''

''We're not going and I'm doing no such thing,'' Santana laughed, ''and there's no way I'm letting you get conned out of twenty or even ten dollars.''

Still, Brittany held out her hand when Brian handed her back the psychic's card and carefully tucked it safely back into her pocket.

''Actually we're somewhat familiar with Mysterious Marilyn,'' said Justin, ''and she's harmless. Believe it or not, it's not a con. I'm not saying she's psychic, but she definitely has a knack for figuring out people.''

''Bitch still owes me a replacement tire if you ask me,'' Brian said with an annoyed look as if recalling a rather unpleasant memory. ''Fucking Pennsylvania turnpike.''

Not quite sure what to make of that seemingly random remark Santana started, ''You know, speaking of drag queens we got to meet your friend Debbie over there.'' She pointed a thumb at the waitress who was now currently occupied in one of the corners of the diner. ''I'm still not entirely convinced she isn't a female impersonator.''

''Deb's all woman, I promise,'' Justin informed them, ''although sometimes I think she wishes she was a gay man.''

''Debbie's Liberty Avenue's most famous hag,'' Brian snarked. ''She's adopted many a queer throughout the years.''

Brittany wiggled her brows at Justin a couple of times before letting her gaze settle on the brunette man at his side. ''Speaking of famous... I can't believe I'm finally getting to meet you properly. The Brian Kinney. I have about a hundred million questions to ask you.''

Brian looked pleased at the sudden attention. ''Of course you do.''

''Brian is CEO of Kinnetic, one of the nation's leading advertising agencies,'' Justin told Santana helpfully.

Brian apparently took this as cue to start spouting off about himself. It seemed that within the last six months the man had been featured in Adweek and Ad Age magazines as well as Forbes. He carried on for awhile pretending to bemoan (though so obviously preening underneath) the torture of owning and running a wildly successful and lucrative business. He talked, mostly to himself, Santana really wasn't paying that much attention and neither was Brittany judging from the bored expression on her face.

Brittany wrinkled her nose and shook her head. ''Actually, I had no idea about any of that stuff, but you are the infamous Brian Kinney that this one is always going on about, right?'' Brittany pointedly looked over to Justin. ''The most legendary lay? The face of God? According to Justin you, like, give super awesome orgasms.''

''Brittany,'' Justin warned softly, appearing slightly scandalized.

'' _What? It's true_ ,'' Brittany retorted with amusement, parroting his words from earlier in the afternoon when he had embarrassed her in front of Santana.

''I like you,'' Brian said, shooting Brittany a friendly wink.

''I practically grew up listening to Justin's stories about your misadventures,'' Brittany explained how she had become familiar with the dark haired man. ''He talked about you all the time. Still does. I'm kinda interested to see if you live up to the hype of being the second hottest person in Pittsburgh.''

''Second?'' Brian face dropped at that, looking concerned at the prospect of being knocked off his throne by another.

''Yeah,'' Justin bit back a laugh, ''Brittany seems to think that Santana here has officially taken your title as number one now that she's in the zip code.''

''Does she now?'' Brian asked.

''Don't get me wrong, you're totally hot and all sure, but where we come from Santana is like mythic,'' Brittany praised, bumping Santana's shoulder affectionately. ''She's the one everyone wants but that no one can have. San's pretty much the hottest hot person to ever hot in the history of hot.''

Brian raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to Santana as he began to speak, ''Is that so?''

Put on the spot Santana briefly scrambled for words. Normally she'd have already armed herself with a biting remark resting there on the tip of her tongue, ready to smack down anyone who dare challenge her status as the hottest piece of action to ever exist, but... there was something about this Brian guy that threw her off her game completely.

Sitting across from him and his stare she struggled to find her voice. _Who was this guy and what was it about him that made her give pause?_

Summoning up a sufficient amount of false bravado to pull it off she responded with what she hoped looked like ease. ''I mean, obviously. I'm sure you were like The Fonz around here back in the olden times or whatever-''

''Burn,'' Brittany chuckled, and Justin even stifled a laugh.

Santana resumed playfully grinding the gears of the dark haired man sitting directly opposite of her. If she couldn't figure out what it was about him that put her on edge she could certainly try to deflect. ''...but any self-respecting beauty queen would know when to bow out gracefully.''

Brian laughed in response, looking amused more than offended by the humorous jab. ''It's always _cute_ when you young things think you can be the best just by showing up, though I do believe this is the first time a _teenage girl_ has declared herself my equal.''

''Like Britt said you're sorta hot, I guess,'' Santana teased, arching an eyebrow, ''but I don't think you quite get who I am. I'm _Santana Lopez_.''

''And that's supposed to mean something to me?'' Brian was playing along, clearly unthreatened and appearing to even enjoy their back and forth.

Brittany spoke up as if the answer was obvious, ''it means people worship at the alter. I mean...look at her.''

In agreement with that statement Santana shrugged with nonchalance, as if to say _yeah,_ _I'm sort of a big deal_. ''It's kind of ridiculous,'' Santana said, ''the amount of guys I have to beat off with a stick.''

''Hmm, beating guys off is one of my favorite past times,'' Brian said wickedly. ''Wait, no, correction, having guys beat me off is one of my favorite past times.''

''Cut it out and be nice,'' Justin said, shaking his head at Brian.

''No, no,'' Santana smiled and waved it off. ''I can take it.''

''See, she can take it. And this _is_ me being nice,'' Brian said, throwing a dazzling smile at Justin before turning and directing it at Santana. ''You know...'' he paused and studied her for a few silent seconds, his eyes raking over her features, ''even though I doubt you have my years of experience and expertise in being a ruthless, cold-hearted asshole I will say...you have a lot of spunk.''

''Yeah, I can see how _that_ would appeal to you,'' Santana replied lowly and perversely which earned her a chuckle from Brian, who seemed to appreciate her inappropriate reply.

It was strange. This Brian wasn't withering under her gaze, in fact he was holding his own and even _giving it back_ to her. She wasn't entirely sure but it almost seemed like he was toying with her. This was something she wasn't quite used to. She didn't know what was happening.

There was something.

Something about him.

 _Who was this guy?_

She didn't like this foreign, feeling - whatever it was - getting under her skin and rattling her and making her feel utterly askew. She'd gone weeks without flying off the handle or succumbing to a crippling intense panic and now after all of her progress, all of her slow work she once again felt a rising sense of...something... overtake her. She didn't know what it was that suddenly, abruptly set it off. She'd been fine earlier in the day with Brittany and then Justin. Whatever this unease was, this Brian was the key. Here was a complete stranger sitting with her, laughing along in conversation like nothing of consequence was going on when all the while she felt something inside of her collapse.

She didn't like it.

She didn't like it and she didn't need it. Not now.

She didn't need this with Brittany sitting right next to her, looking at her with that yearning in her eyes that meant she was really itching to hold Santana's hand on the table top for all to see. She didn't need this with Justin sitting nearby when she had worked so hard to make a good impression on him for Brittany's sake. And she certainly didn't need it with this cocky conceited Brian Kinney, whoever the hell he was, sitting across from her with that stupid smirk. Now was not the time to fall apart, and over what? Because some guy looked at her funny? Because he wasn't taking her sass? Because somehow she felt like he was looking right through her bullshit? Because something inside of her caught glimpse of something inside of him? Something dark and unnamed. Something...shared. Something that called out to her, spoke to her, ministering to her soul.

Fuck that.

She needed to do something before it became apparent and the cracks in her confident facade became visible. If she didn't she'd risk lashing out and taking ten steps back in all of her progress. If she could just excuse herself from Brittany, Justin and _Brian_ and sort herself out, maybe get some of that anxiety bubbling to the surface out of her system...maybe she'd be able to deal. Maybe she'd be able to save face. Maybe she wouldn't disappoint Brittany. Maybe she wouldn't disappoint herself.

It was going to be hard since Justin was insistent about including her and Brittany was almost acting as if the evening out were a double-date but she had to get away. Get away before this panic building within her managed to escape and swallow her whole.

It was then that Debbie appeared at their table, temporarily diffusing Santana's internal struggle as the lady snapped a new, fresh piece of gum and pulled that pencil out from behind her ear once again to begin jotting down on her small notepad.

''So, even though this is weird as fuck and I fully plan to get more details on whatever the hell this is,'' the older woman made a little circular motion with her pencil, indicating all four of them, ''what can I get you four in the meantime?''

''I'll have my usual, Deb, but hold the spittle this time,'' Brian said, his bored tone and general look of indifference totally changing into an expression of affection as he turned to the blonde at his side, ''Justin?''

''Hmm, I'll have a grilled cheese,'' Justin said brightly before looking to the girls.

''Uh, what's good here?'' Brittany asked, looking over a menu once more.

''Nothing,'' Brian offered and was promptly slapped on the back of the head by Debbie.

Debbie gave Brian a hilarious little scowl before turning to Brittany with a grin and politely suggesting, ''You should try the Pink Plate Special.''

''Pink Plate Special?'' Brittany repeated. ''I don't know what it is, but it sounds super adorable. I'll have one of those.''

''Um, same I guess,'' Santana said. She wasn't really interested in trying to pry open one of those sticky menus to pick out another dish.

Debbie nodded as she read their orders back out. ''Okay then. The asshole's having his regular, _extra spittle_. For Sunshine we have a grilled cheese cut in triangles 'cause I know how you like it, sweetie. And for you two, two Pink Plate Specials. Coming right out.''

The waitress finished writing something on her pad with a flourish of her hand and then started back towards the kitchen, yapping something about _'being in the fucking Twilight_ Zone' under her breath before disappearing from their view completely.

Left alone again the four of them at the table carried on in conversation, or rather Justin and Brittany did with Brian throwing in an occasional unsuitable or obscene remark. Santana thought she had adequately covered her unease earlier, but she wasn't so sure she could pull it off again. Thankfully, she and Brian mostly just listened in on Britt and Justin's excited chattering as they continued to catch up; apparently Justin's younger sister Molly was off at cheer camp and according to him really psyched to start high school when she got back, meanwhile Britt informed them that her younger sister Hailey was definitely taking after Justin when it came to artistic ability.

''Is Aunt Jen still cougaring around with that young male school teacher?''

Justin narrowed his eyes playfully at his cousin. ''She and _Tucker_ are doing well, yes. It's still a little weird to me when I think about the age thing, but they're...happy. They make sense in their own strange way.''

Brittany nodded, breaking out into a grin. ''Way to go Aunt Jen.''

When their food arrived not to long later the conversation became considerably more muted. Santana felt less pressure to interact and made sure to continually shovel food into her mouth so when someone turned to her she'd just nod and make a thoughtful noise as if in agreement with whatever was being said. She hoped it came off as cool indifference but was pretty certain it looked more like pathetic discomfort. Santana had never been more thankful when plates were eventually cleared and everyone leaned back in their seats satisfied with their meal. She hoped once they easily settled the bill, everyone would want to call it a night and could go their separate ways, allowing her space to shake her anxiety off.

It didn't really go like that though because when their ticket was placed on the table top Brittany and Justin immediately made a grab for it and with their matching smiles started a game of tug-of-war over who got to take care of it and treat the others.

''I invited you girls out, I'm your host, I can handle it, Britt,'' Justin said, gently pulling the ticket towards himself.

''Exactly, you've been handling everything,'' Brittany said, tugging the ticket towards her own body. ''You filled the kitchen with all of my favorite foods, you arranged for a driver to bring us here, you're even putting me and Santana up in your and Brian's loft-''

''He's what?'' Brian interjected quickly, alarmed at this piece of information.

''It might not be much,'' Brittany said, ''but I want to pay tonight to thank you guys for having us.''

''They're staying in the loft?'' Brian turned to Justin. ''When did this happen? Who said this could happen? _When did this happen?_ ''

''You did, weeks ago,'' Justin answered him.

''What?'' Brian questioned. '' _The hell I did_. I did no such thing.''

Santana took a shaky breath. ''I feel like I'm going to be sick.'' Her words halted everyone else's back and forth about the ticket and the loft and the three others looked to study the suddenly pale and unsettled Santana in her seat. ''Does anyone else feel like they're going to be sick? It feels like it's a million degrees in here.''

''It's that damn Pink Plate Special,'' Brian said with a hint of sympathy. ''I tried to warn you.''

''You do look a little...clammy...'' Justin noted softly.

Brittany turned her entire body to face Santana and placed her palm against her forehead. ''You do feel really hot, and not like your usual hot, but like sick-hot.''

''Maybe you should drink some water,'' Justin said, waving at a passing waiter and signalling for a refill of water.

''If you're going to upchuck you should go to the washroom,'' Brian suggested and then nodded down to indicate his footwear, ''these shoes are Gucci and I'd rather they not be covered in teen vomit.''

''Brian,'' Justin scoffed.

It was now or never. ''I, uh, think I just need some air.'' Santana tossed a couple of bills onto the table as she stood and gave them all a nod before walking out of the diner.

Not the smoothest of moves or excuses but at least she hadn't pulled another 'I've gotta gay'. She did need air, yes, but it had fuck all to do with that Pink Plate Special. Once she exited the building and with a deep breath inhaled the night air she felt some of the anxiety melt away a little. Still, the noise of the street, the laughter of the crowds, the music pumping from all the different bars and clubs in the neighborhood overwhelmed her, assaulting her eyes and ears when frankly, she just needed _a moment_.

 _What was happening to her, and why?_

X

Sat in his favorite booth at the diner, Justin wasn't sure what Santana's little episode was about, but in an instant he had witnessed Brittany let go of the ticket (thus, granting Justin the honor of paying) in order to give chase to the girl.

Concerned he had begun to pull out his wallet in order to pay the remainder of the bill and check on them, but his plan was thwarted when Brian snagged the ticket from him, threw down his own money and playfully refused to let Justin slide out of their bench seat.

The blonde man knew what was coming. Brian was on the cusp of one of his infamous rages. Well, they were once regarded as rages, but nowadays Justin tended to think of them as tantrums, for as dark and intense as Brian thought himself to be the truth was no one on the face of the earth could throw a bigger, more childish fit. Brian was prone to explosive yet comical outbursts, most of the time brought on by nothing of importance. Justin had learned from all of their time together that the easiest way to navigate through one of Brian's huffs was to let the man vent, bitch and moan it out of his system. Afterwards Justin would then soothe and placate him, usually by petting his hair, telling him he was pretty and if all else failed giving him a blowjob.

''What's wrong?'' Justin asked as he prepared to go through the motions of it all.

Brian laughed mirthlessly. ''What's wrong? I find it funny how you conveniently failed to mention that your little cousin was bringing her girlfriend along on this little family visit. I thought this was a simple dinner, not a double date.''

''First of all, who says they're a couple?'' Justin countered. Due to his close connection with his cousin he of course knew more about the female pair than he was letting on, but didn't think it was his place to say so. Besides, telling Brian would only complicate things and lead to an even bigger fit if at all possible. ''They're friends. You don't even know if they're sleeping together.''

''Are you kidding me?'' Brian scoffed. ''Of course they're sleeping together. I know eye-fucking when I see it. _We do it all the time_. _Listen to me, Justin... are you listening?_ ''

''What?''

''They're cwazy wesbians.''

Justin raised a finger. ''Technically, I know Brittany to be bi and I can't speak for Santana, but even if they were so what? I mean, I don't get the appeal of vagina either, but to each their own. You were fine with them ten minutes ago, why are you acting as if they've personally offended you all of a sudden.''

''Maybe because they have. I'm offended by the thought of what they might do within the confines of my loft. Over my dead body will my loft, my fucking sanctuary be scene to teen lesbian sex.'' Brian put a hand to his forehead as if a headache were overtaking him. ''I bet they're cheerleaders too, aren't they? Tell me they're not. Please for the love of all that is unholy, tell me they're not.''

Justin smiled and nodded silently, looking almost apologetic about confirming the fact, a fact which seemed to make Brian almost physically ill.

''Of...fucking...course,'' Brian said. ''Teen lesbian cheerleader sex; the stock fantasy of every hetero male since the dawn of time. In my loft! Lesbian sex in my loft!''

''Will you calm the hell down?'' Justin couldn't hold back his laughter.

''And the one with the dark hair,'' Brian clicked his fingers together a few times, trying to recall the girl's name, ''what's her name? Satan?''

''Santana.''

''Whatever. She reminds me of somebody.''

''Gee, I wonder who,'' Justin muttered under his breath.

''The attitude, the glare, that smug sneer. I don't believe in meddling but your cousin, Rainbow Brite-''

''Brittany.''

''-is asking for trouble getting mixed up with that one.''

''Are you done?''

''Do you not care that I am now scarred for life with the knowledge that my loft has in all likelihood been violated with...with...pussy.''

Justin shook his head, amused. ''You're being ridiculous.''

'' _I am not being ridiculous_. And when did _we_ agree to let them stay in the loft?''

''I asked you if they could use it a month ago and you said I quote _uh-huh, sure_. I remember it vividly, it was right after you had literally fucked me off of the bed in the New York apartment. I asked if you minded and you didn't seem all that bothered by it.''

''I was probably half-asleep. You know I pass out after my orgasms, at least the ones with you. I'm like a zombie in my post orgasmic-state. You can't hold me accountable for anything I say or do when I'm only functioning at twenty percent brain capacity. You should really stop using sex as a bargaining chip.''

''I'll stop using it when you stop falling for it.''

''Right,'' Brian exhaled and calmed himself, ''Okay, yes, so it's possible I did agree to it but you know Kinnetic leases several high rise luxury apartments for visiting clients. Uptown, with great views, with all the accommodations, built in car service. I can have the keys to one within the hour.''

''They're not staying in some strange apartment. They'll think we don't trust them. Brittany's my family, Brian. They've already settled in. You had an entire month to change your mind and you didn't. Now you've changed your tune for whatever reason-''

''I think the reason is clear. They're teenagers.''

''I know which is why I feel more comfortable with them there than anywhere else. They're my guests and I'm responsible for them while they're here. I know that building, I know that neighborhood, I know that in case of emergency there's an ER ten minutes away and if I needed someone to pop in Debbie and Michael are a stone's throw away. They're teenagers so I did want to give them some space, but I also like knowing that they're somewhere safe. The only other place I'd feel comfortable with them staying at is at the country place with us, there is plenty of room there.''

''Right, why couldn't they have stayed there then? We could have stayed in the loft and you could have set them up at the country house.''

''I didn't like the idea of them being a half hour away from everything and everyone. Not unless we were going to staying up there with them, but I figured you'd like that even less. I doubt you want to live under the same roof as two teenage girls for the next month.''

Realizing the truth in this statement Brian's rage slowly but surely began to dissipate. He still didn't look pleased with the thought of his loft being invaded, even temporarily, but he seemed to have given up on fighting it.

''And anyway,'' Justin continued, ''I wanted to stay at the country house during this trip. We hardly ever stay there. With us there and the girls at the loft no one's crowded.''

''Fine, but if they break or damage anything your ass is mine,'' Brian warned flirtatiously.

Justin tilted his head upwards to kiss Brian's jaw in thanks and appreciation. ''Looking forward to it.''

X

When Brittany rushed out of the diner and surveyed the area and the small, laughing, smiling clusters of people littering the sidewalk outside of the building she immediately noticed that Santana was nowhere to be found. Struck with a sudden worry Brittany gently pushed through the people to walk further down the avenue, never minding the fact that she wasn't very familiar with the area or that Justin as well as Brian were still back at the diner, she just needed to find Santana, to reach Santana.

She walked past several bars and restaurants and for once wasn't distracted by the bright shiny lights or the thumping music that would usually call to her. Almost ten minutes later and she was still making strides, maneuvering through the passersby while trying to keep an eye out for her brunette. It was this preoccupation that caused her to almost collide with a young club promoter. The guy had been so startled by their almost-collision that he had dropped the stack of fliers he had been trying to hand out to pedestrians. The young fellow went down to retrieve them and even though her mind and heart were elsewhere Brittany couldn't find it in herself to just keep walking on.

''Sorry,'' she apologized for her rather rushed state as she bent down to help him gather the scattered papers.

''It's okay,'' he laughed it off, unhurt and unbothered. ''Occupational hazard. Here, take one.'' The young man offered her a flier as he stood.

''Babylon,'' Brittany read the piece of glossy paper.

''The hottest dance club in Pittsburgh,'' the club promoter informed her merrily, making a gesture to the building behind them. A building, Brittany realized, with a large illuminated sign reading Babylon attached to the side of it. ''You should come check it out.''

Brittany smiled and handed him back the flier, which he added back to his stack before giving her a polite head nod and moving on down the block. She watched him go and it was only then when she turned back towards the street that she spotted her. Santana was across the street on a deserted corner, blinking back tears and looking unusually pale as she leaned against a tall, slim concrete pillar for support. She was facing it, her forearm against the pillar, her forehead against her forearm, while her free hand held onto it as if for dear life.

Worried, Brittany immediately walked through the throngs of people and across the road to reach her. Her hand went to sooth the brunette, and Santana flinched at the touch until she turned around and realized who was trying to comfort her.

''Hey, you okay?'' Brittany asked, running a hand over dark hair. ''You ran out of there, like, out of nowhere. What was that?''

''Yeah, no, I'm just not feeling very well all of a sudden. I thought I was going to be sick.''

''There was probably a restroom at the diner that we could've went to.''

''Probably, but I figured the thing would've been riddled with glory holes. 'Sides I needed some air,'' said Santana, trying to make light, even as she took a large, shaky gulp of air and slumped back against the pillar. Brittany could tell right away that the girl wasn't feeling like herself just based on the fact that Santana didn't seem to mind what kind of residue it might leave on her outfit. ''I think it might have something to do with that Pink Plate Special, which by the way, what the hell was that? I only ate it because Debbie looked like she might slap me across the face if I sent it back.''

''I feel fine and I ate it.''

''Yeah,'' Santana mustered a weak, false laugh, ''yours was probably fine. I dunno, maybe I got Brian's side of extra spittle in mine or something.''

Noticing the slight tremble in Santana's voice that hinted at something darker and deeper, Brittany reached out to place her hand on Santana's forehead. ''If you're not feeling good we should go home and get you in bed.''

''What? No,'' Santana gently shook her hand away. ''It's our first night here and I know how much you wanted to spend time with Justin. It's still early. You should go hang out, really. I just have a bug or something. I'll be fine on my one.''

''I don't want you to be on your own though, not when I could take care of you.''

''Britt.''

''I want to.''

''I know you do but I don't need you to.''

''But why-''

''Just please.''

''What's going on?'' Brittany asked, knowing full well there was something eating at Santana. Something underneath the surface.

''I told you...it's just a stomach thing. It's nothing. I have the extra key and you told me the security code so, I'm just going to go back to the loft and take some Pepto or something. You don't have to hold my hand for that.''

There was a firmness and finality in Santana's voice that made it clear, the girl before her was shutting down.

No matter how much she wanted to comfort and heal her, Brittany knew there was no getting around that wall when Santana put it up and for whatever reason it had just been erected. It had been such a long time since something like this had happened, since Santana pulled away abruptly, out of nowhere, over things Brittany couldn't pin down or make sense of right away. So long that it was a bit of a shock to feel her heart ache in that way. It hurt like it always did but she understood it now to some degree. Santana was still working towards herself and she still needed time, still needed space and and despite Brittany's quiet devastation, she knew the only thing she could do was to give it to her.

She just hoped that whatever this was, Santana wasn't pulling away because she was running, but because she was searching. Searching for the key, the answer, that resolution.

''If that's what you want...okay,'' Brittany said reluctantly.

''Go have fun with your cousin,'' Santana encouraged, softening slightly.

''Yeah...alright.''

''I'll see you back at the loft, yeah?''

Before she knew what was going on, Santana was giving her a small, forced smile and without a kiss, without a gentle stroke of her hand, without any kind of embrace Santana simply began walking away down the street, slowly disappearing into a sea of people leaving Brittany to watch forlornly. Even long after Santana disappeared from view entirely.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there watching, waiting. She only came out of her daze when she felt someone come to stand beside her.

''What happened to you guys? You just took off. I was worried sick when I realized you weren't outside of the diner. I almost called the authorities. You gave me a heart attack! Don't ever do that again-oh my god, I sound like my mother,'' a slightly flustered Justin rambled like a mother hen as he approached her. ''Where's Santana?''

Brittany didn't have to say anything though, because the moment Justin locked eyes with her something passed between them. Something unspoken, but understood. They'd always had a certain sympatico. She knew that he knew and nothing needed to be said out loud; something was wrong, something to do with her dark haired other half. Justin could always read her eyes and her heart, because more often than not, they read just the same as his. With the realization of Brittany's sudden and serious sadness Justin reached out and affectionately pulled her into his side, wrapping an arm around her back.

''Oh,'' he said quietly.

''Where's Brian?'' she asked, realizing the absence of her cousin's other half.

''He actually had to get back to work,'' Justin answered. ''He said it was nice to meet you both, well, actually he didn't but I think he thought it. He usually hates everyone, but believe it or not in his own way he liked you two.''

''Can we...go somewhere?''

''Of course. Come on. How about we do like old times? Back when we were kids?'' He bumped his head against the side of hers affectionately. ''Double scoop strawberry with a waffle cone, right? If I remember correctly the one way I always knew how to cheer you up when we were little was ice cream. Never failed me.''

Brittany couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness, and the ugly lump in the back of her throat subsided just slightly at his offer. ''It did...does...but in case you hadn't noticed I'm all grown up now.''

''Yeah,'' he laughed, ''I kinda got that when you showed up on my doorstep a good few inches taller than me. I'll never get used to that. You'll always be my _baby cousin_ , Britt.''

Brittany relaxed into his side, comforted by the sentiment and his embrace. ''And even though I have to look down a couple of inches now when talking to you, you'll always be my _big cousin_ , Justin.''

''Maybe ice cream isn't the magical solution it once was when it came to curing your sadness, but how about we grab some anyway. For old time sake.''

Brittany nodded silently and the two blondes started walking along, Justin guiding them through the crowds, past the clubs and the noise. A short while later they came to enter a small quaint ice cream parlor a half dozen blocks away. Justin ushered them in and ordered for them. They then settled themselves at an empty table in a corner and sat in silence for several moments.

''Thanks,'' she said finally, more than halfway done with her cone.

''My pleasure.''

''I can't believe you remember my favorite.''

Justin pushed his spoon into his bowl of ice cream and mixed up the remaining flavors. ''Of course I do. How could I ever forget?''

Brittany shrugged.

''Time doesn't matter,'' he said, simply. ''When you're connected to someone, it doesn't matter if you haven't seen each other in five minutes or five years. What we have could never change...because all that is you makes up all that is me.''

''What does that mean?''

''It means you don't have to pretend with me,'' he said. ''You never have, you never should and I hope you never will. If you want you can tell me why you look like you might start sobbing into your waffle cone.''

She let out a weary little noise. ''This is just so not how I thought my first night here would go. I thought it had been going well, I really did. I thought we'd all have dinner and laugh and hang out and maybe burst out into song-''

''Song?''

''It's a thing I do now.'' Brittany exhaled, placing the tiny remnants of her treat on a paper towel and pushing it off to the side. ''And I thought getting me and Santana out of that stupid town for just a little bit would give us a break. I thought it'd be good for us and it seemed like it was, but then I don't even know and then she just walked away and then I just stood there. It's been so, so long since she's walked away like that from me. I forgot how much it hurts. I thought we were passed that...I thought it was different now...I thought...I thought a lot of things.''

''Brittany,'' Justin said with warmth, reaching out to grasp her hand in order to console her.

''I didn't expect Santana to ditch me on the very first night, or for you to have to hear me whine about it and I'm sorry because my head should totally be here with you and it is in a way, but...''

Brittany trailed off, unable to find the words. Not that they were needs of course.

''You don't have anything to apologize for,'' Justin assured her. ''Whether I'm hours away or right here in front of you, I've always been a shoulder, Britt, and that's never going to change. There were several points during certain phone calls and Skype sessions where you told me more about the two of you than I ever wanted to know...''

Brittany's laughter broke through her melancholy, because yes, she did have the habit of being overly excited and braggy and downright proud when it came to how often and how good it was under the sheets with Santana.

''...but I've also been there for all the other stuff too,'' he continued. ''The hurt, the tears. And if you want to talk about that tonight, I'm here. Or if you want to get another ice cream and debate the merits of Madonna's new album, that's cool too.''

''This is why you'll always be my favorite cousin. You always just know how to be there.''

''Well, I'm Justin,'' he said, as if that was summation enough and in a way it was.

The truth was Justin was the one and only person on the entire face of the earth she had turned to when it came to Santana and her heartache. Much like he had shared his heartbreak, joy and confusion over his relationship with Brian over the years, she had shared hers. Justin had been the only person she ever felt comfortable talking to about her relationship with Santana. Sure, her parents were open, caring, awesome and supportive and she knew if she ever asked Quinn or any of the glee girls they would lend an ear, but she never bothered to confide in them because a part of her knew they could never understand. Not like Justin could.

They wouldn't get it, because for the most part none of them ever truly got Brittany. She knew without a doubt that they loved her just as she loved them, but loving someone and understanding them completely and fully didn't always go hand in hand.

But Justin had always understood her. Ever since they were kids.

One of her earliest memories as a child was when she was five and a couple of kids on the playground had shoved her off of a swing, causing her to scrape her knee and start crying, which only incited them more as they hurled childish insults at her tear-stained face. Justin, who had been on the other side of the park's playground with his own little group of friends, came running when he realized what had happened. He shot a stony glare at the two bullies, muttered _''jerks''_ under his breath and looked more angry than she had ever seen him before...and yet he didn't stoop to their level by trying to have a go at them.

That wasn't who Justin was.

He wasn't violent, even when provoked. Instead he had helped her up, walked her over to a bench under the shade and tenderly applied a tissue from his pocket to her scraped knee as he gently explained to her why some people in the world acted that way. _''When we're born, all of us are born with a little bit of magic,''_ young Justin had said as he wiped away her tears, _''but sometimes people lose theirs somewhere along the way and when they see someone who still has theirs they get mean and they act out and they push people down. But no matter how much it hurts, people like me and you have to keep standing up to show the rest of the world that it exists. In me. In you. Never let anybody or anything take away your magic, Brittany.''_

Justin lived as the world should be, to show it what it could be and it was a lesson that imprinted itself on Brittany's heart early on. It was something she would go on to live by.

He'd always understood Brittany and the way in which she chose to view the world because he saw it in the same exact way. The world, or rather the one they liked to believe existed, was bright and beautiful and full of love. It was this view, this understanding, this moment that cemented their bond.

She had always viewed Justin as much more than just her cousin. He was her kindred spirit.

It broke her heart when his parents relocated his family to the neighboring state of Pennsylvania, but even though they had miles of distance between them their special connection never diminished. Not even when Justin entered his teen years first and began paving his own path, living his own life. He always made time for her, through phone calls and emails and IMs. He might not have always been there physically, but he was always there in the ways he could be when she needed him.

And she had never needed his comfort and encouragement more than when she first laid eyes on one Santana Lopez. He had been there through the entire evolution of their friendship and relationship, but had purposely kept that fact close to his chest when first meeting the dark haired girl, fully aware that she and Brittany were in a delicate place. He had, of course, been her shoulder to lean on during the most recent Santana-related heartache during Brittany's junior year. It was really only these last few months that Brittany had become suddenly tight-lipped about she and Santana, mostly because she wanted to have this time to herself, this beginning stage, before jumping the gun and over excitedly sharing too much with Justin. She didn't want to jinx herself as she had so many times before.

''She...she said she was sick,'' Brittany confided to him there at the table. ''After dinner at the diner, when she ran out and I caught up to her she said she was sick.''

''She did look ill there at the end. The food at the dinner can be an acquired taste. If she's sick and you're that worried why don't you just go check on her.''

''No. It's too early for that.''

''Too early for what?''

''I've told you how Santana can be...complicated.''

''Yeah.''

''She said she was sick but I know she's not sick, she knows that I know she's not sick, she's just in one of her weird spaces right now. When she gets all intense and serious and broody I'm usually able to break her out of it eventually, but it's best to let her have those first few hours to pout it out on her own.''

''So what happened tonight? If she wasn't sick, why'd she take off? I hope it wasn't anything to do with Brian and his teasing.''

Brittany tilted her head in consideration. ''No one's ever really talked to Santana like that, or well, the few who have tried didn't live to tell about it. In her own way, I think she maybe kind of liked him.''

He nodded. ''It did seem as if that was their really twisted way of hitting it off.''

''I don't know if it was about him or not. It could've been me. Heck, for all I know it could have been the temperature of her drink that made her react. All I know is something spooked her.''

''She seems like a very headstrong, confident person. Hard to believe she could be so easily shaken up.''

''She's amazing and brave and more awesome than I can even put into words, but she's actually really sensitive.''

Justin laughed as if he couldn't quite believe it.

''She is,'' Brittany insisted, ''she's the most sensitive person I've ever met. She doesn't feel things like everyone else, she feels things harder...deeper. When she's happy it's breathtaking...and when she's hurting it's heartbreaking.''

''She sounds very complex.''

''Being with her isn't always easy, but it's always worth it.''

''So you are then...with her? I mean, I know the history, the whole sex isn't dating thing you guys had for awhile and the push-pull that went on there...but these last several months you've been unusually vague about what's going on between you two. I thought it was a bad sign of things until you told me you wanted to bring her along with you this summer and then you and her showed up today at the loft looking very...well, cute...and together?'' Justin shrugged. ''Are you?''

''Kind of. Sort of. In this totally undefined, unconventional way, yeah.''

''Mm, been there, done that,'' Justin sighed sympathetically.

''Honestly, I'm not sure if there's a word for what we are. Sometimes I think what we have is bigger than any one word. What I am sure of is I love her more than anything else in my life. It's all I want...is to be with her.''

''And does she want that just as much as you?''

Brittany stared into his blue eyes that were almost identical to hers. ''She does. I know she does.''

''Then what's in the way?''

''Things.''

''Things?''

''Just things.''

''From what I've seen she's a very funny, supportive friend. She's protective and charming and snarky and wickedly lovely. She's also a very beautiful girl, Britt, and I mean this with nothing but respect...but...she's not the only girl.''

''No, she's not. But she's _Santana_ ,'' Brittany said the name as if that somehow explained everything. The significance of it seemed to fly over Justin's head completely, and yet to Brittany, it was those seven letters that explained away her entire universe.

''I suppose I just don't understand why you would chase after someone who wouldn't be proud to be yours.''

''Probably the same reason why you spent all of those years going back and forth with Brian. Because she's it, Justin. She's it. What he is to you...that's what she is to me.''

''Britt, you're seventeen.''

''Yeah, _and how old were you when you met and fell for Brian_?''

Brittany had spent years listening to the Justin and Brian saga over emails and chats and phone calls and she had never quite understood what this Brian's massive appeal was. From everything she'd heard about the guy, Brian sounded like a total asshole. A tall, dark sexy asshole, but an asshole all the same. She could never wrap her head around why Justin would put up with all that bullcrap, all of that heartache and rejection over and over again when there was an entire world of possibility out there. She didn't get the big whoop Justin made over a guy who hurt him, used him as a squeaky toy when it was convenient and discarded him when someone new and shiny walked in. A guy who constantly told Justin that what they did between the sheets meant nothing. No, she never understood why Justin ached for that Brian the way that he did...not until she met Santana.

And then, of course, she understood exactly how one could give their heart over to someone who at first glance didn't seem to possess one. It was then she understood that the perception of a relationship wasn't always the reality. You could never really know what it was like, what it was about until you were in it, until it was yours. She adored Justin and wanted nothing but the world for him; it had taken her a bit of time to see that his relationship with Brian wasn't unbalanced or one-sided, it was unique and complex and that her cousin had just as much say and control and voice in their relationship as Brian did.

This was something Justin hadn't apparently come to grips with when it came to her relationship with Santana. She knew, of course, that his worry for the well being of her heart came from a place of love, but she did find his slight fretting a bit comical considering.

''Yeah, but that's different,'' Justin continued.

''Is it really?'' Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow. ''They may not be related but I think Brian and Santana definitely share something.''

''I suppose they both have that dark, broody, withholding unattainable thing going on for them that's both alluring-''

''-and aggravating,'' Brittany chimed in, finishing his thought.

''Brian's gorgeous and while I've never really found women attractive even I can see that Santana is aesthetically pleasing-''

''Aesthetically pleasing?'' Brittany scoffed lightheartedly. ''She's the absolute definition of sex.''

''I suppose, if you go for that busty Maxim cover girl type.''

''And I suppose Brian's okay too, if you go for that slightly older type.''

''Okay, fine,'' Justin said, relenting after Brittany's slight dig, ''they're both the epitome of sex. But that's not the only reason I'm with Brian.''

''And it's not the only reason I'm with Santana. Yes, she's amazing in bed, but it's so much more than that. She's so much more than that. She pushes me to challenge myself, stand up for myself. She's honest and she takes care of me and she understands me. I can't tell you everything that's in the way of her and me, because some of those reasons are her reasons, but, it's just, it's going to take time and I know that. I'll wait. For her I'll always wait.''

''Waiting is a romantic notion, but it isn't all it's cracked up to be. I've had to wait and waiting is hard and I'm not saying you can't do it. What I am saying is that sometimes you don't have to wait alone. You could be out there and meeting other-''

''I've had others, Justin,'' Brittany cut in abruptly. ''You said it yourself, all that is you makes up all that is me. I haven't just been sitting around twiddling my thumbs. That isn't you and it isn't me. I tried with another. Like you did with Ethan.''

Ethan, of course, was Justin's boyfriend for a brief time in college. The violinist had wooed Justin away from Brian with the promise of a real, traditional, conventional relationship but had only revealed himself to be nothing but a liar and a cheat. Brian had his flaws but he had always been completely honest with Justin at all times about what they were and what they had which Brittany had always respected.

''Ethan never cared for me the way Brian does.''

''And nobody else can care for me the way Santana does,'' Brittany explained. ''Just because I'm waiting doesn't mean I'm hurting or missing out on anything.''

''Yes but-''

''I remember once you said that you wouldn't have chose Ethan if Brian had just sucked it up and admitted he loved you...just you. You said that all you had needed was those three words from him. Here's the thing you have to understand, _she did it_.''

''Did what?''

''Santana did what Brian couldn't do back then - she told me she loved me. Loved me in that serious, passionate way. She laid it all out. All the things I always dreamed she would say...she said them. She gave me those three words and she meant them too. She told me she loved me and I...I...I...''

Justin leaned in, concerned.

''I told her I couldn't be with her. For years I gave myself to Santana and for years she broke my heart. I didn't know if I could survive her pulling away or hurting me again so I pulled away to protect myself. To see if what I felt for her could change. Maybe even a tiny part of me wanted to believe I could have actual feelings for someone else but looking back now... It just feels like the biggest fucking mistake of my life.''

''I used to think Ethan was the biggest mistake of mine, but he wasn't. In order for me to grow and come into my own and for Brian to start seeing me as his true equal I had to break away for awhile.''

''And I have. I broke away and I tried with another and guess what? What Santana gives me was worth a thousand, a million times more than anything anyone else could offer. I know what I'm doing when I say I'm waiting.''

Justin nodded, as if he now fully understood how deeply her dedication and loyalty ran and how seriously Brittany took it. She knew what she was doing and needed no protecting. This was her own heart and she knew what it was capable of enduring.

''I just can't stand to see you upset is all,'' he said, tilting his head.

''I know. You don't want to see me get hurt and I appreciate it. I'm not saying it's all roses. Like obviously it's so not but everyone's bound to get a scraped knee or two in life. Even when it looks like all is lost you just have to keep getting up again and again. You taught me that.''

Justin smiled sweetly. ''You're a genius, you know that right?''

''Well, it runs in the family.''

They laughed quietly together and Justin reached out to offer Brittany the cherry from his bowl of ice cream. She took it from the stem and bowed her head slightly in thanks.

''But I do like her, Britt. I mean that.''

''She likes you too and for Santana that's huge. She pretty much hates everyone.''

''One thing I've learned from Brian is there's truly no better feeling in the world than being loved by someone who hates everyone.''

''Trust me I know.''

They stayed there for another hour talking about nothing and everything and yes, Madonna's new album and Britney's new single and Beyonce's new video and by the end of their evening together the atmosphere was a lot more jovial and playful. When they decided to call it a night they took a cab to the loft.

''I should walk you up,'' Justin said once the vehicle came to a halt outside of the building and he attempted to follow Brittany as she slide herself out.

''I'm fine.'' She rolled her eyes at his over-protectiveness and gently shut the door, enclosing him into the backseat. She leaned down to speak through the window. ''It's been a long day. You should go home to the second sexiest person in Pittsburgh.''

Justin scoffed at such an insinuation through laughter. '' _He's_ not second, _she's_ second.''

''In your dreams.''

''This isn't over, Pierce.''

''Not by a long shot, Taylor.''

They said goodnight then though Justin made the cab driver wait until she was safely inside the building before driving off. Once inside Brittany took a few deep breathes, preparing herself for whatever was to come. She just hoped Santana had gotten through most of her funk and would allow Brittany to touch and talk to her without deflecting. She just wanted to show her that she was here no matter what and that she always would be. Brittany was determined to kill her with kindness and comfort and acceptance.

''San?'' she called out after sliding open the heavy door and walking into the darkened loft. When there was no response and no movement she made for the bedroom. ''Santana?''

There was nothing but a sad kind of stillness and silence that greeted her again.

The loft was empty.

X

 **Stay tuned. And thank you.**


	5. Ash and Ember

_**X**_

 _ **it's never ending but nevertheless**_

 _ **I'm the first one to second my guess**_

 _ **and the fire in my heart came from ash and ember**_

 _ **\- Augustana**_

 _ **X**_

''Ugh, who does a girl gotta fuck to get a drink around here,'' Santana grumbled to herself as she sat alone at the edge of a bar.

After leaving the diner, she had decided to wander around the neighborhood a bit. She was still slightly frazzled and had thought a drink would calm her down. It was only after walking around for fifteen minutes and figuring there probably wasn't a bar within walking distance that wasn't totally gay that she decided to walk into one at random.

It was filled with a mixture of both men and women and seemed to cater to a wider variety of people than some of the other niche places she passed by. Usually whenever Santana snuck into bars or clubs she never had any trouble getting guys to curl up in the palm of her hand, clamoring over each other to be the one to buy her drinks. She knew how to use her smile, as well as her many other assets in order to get what she wanted out of people. Unfortunately none of her usual flirty tricks worked here as no one seemed to be paying her or her short skirt any mind (except for one young female waitress, but one look from her and Santana nervously headed in the other direction). Not that she needed that kind of male attention anymore but batting her lashes had always been her sure-fire way to score a drink. Now with an aggravated huff she realized she was going to have to buy her own tonight.

She was in the process of digging through her clutch for her fake I.D. when she sensed someone take a seat on the barstool to her right. ''My oh my, what a small world seeing you here,'' came a raspy voice.

Santana didn't even have to turn to know who that voice belonged to. Because it's just exactly what her night needed.

 _Mysterious fucking Marilyn_.

Santana turned and found herself face to face with the psychic. Mysterious Marilyn was rather tall and distinguished with thick, dark hair running just past her shoulders. Her outfit was rather loud and somewhat dated, it looked like a glittery evening gown from the early 90's and yet the way she owned it worked for her in the most peculiar way. Aside from her stature and gaudy accessories though the most interesting, unique thing about Mysterious Marilyn, the thing that made you take immediate notice of her, was her voice. Her voice was deep, raspy and oddly charming.

It was only an hour or so ago that she and Brittany had crossed paths with the woman on Liberty Avenue. The psychic had been standing in front of a club with a small crowd of people surrounding her, making them laugh while handing out her business cards and urging them to pop into her newly opened shop down the block. Marilyn knew how to command an audience and was entertaining all those who stopped to hear her sell her services. She even went so far as to give a few free readings. Brittany had insisted they stop and watch one and happily accepted the card Marylin offered her, of course Santana managed to drag them away when Marilyn took an interest in her, or rather her make-up techniques.

''Look no offence or whatever,'' Santana said, turning to the psychic and addressing the woman with false cheer, ''but I'm not buying whatever it is you're trying to sell me with your cards and your Ouija board. I don't have much cash on me and what I do have, I plan on using to get shit-faced which is bound to be much more enjoyable than listening to you tell me about my past life, okay?''

For her part Mysterious Marilyn didn't bite, didn't lash out or retreat at this. She just smiled at Santana and said, ''It's in your bra.''

''What?'' Santana scrunched up her face, confused.

''Your bra.''

''Um...''

Marilyn turned to wave at the bartender and mouthed 'my usual' at him before looking back to Santana, clarifying, ''That fake I.D. you're looking for, it's not in your clutch, it's in your bra.''

''Right. Yeah.'' Santana clicked shut said clutch and looked the tiniest bit embarrassed when she reached into her cleavage and suddenly remembered that yep, she had put her fake I.D. in her bra at the beginning of the evening. ''How'd you know that?''

''I'm Mysterious Marilyn... _I know everything_.''

''Whatever. Lots of women keep their valuables in there, so,'' Santana said lamely in an attempt to save face.

''So what's your name honey? I didn't catch it earlier on the street.''

''I thought Mysterious Marilyn knew everything.''

''Mysterious Marilyn sometimes only receives the cliffsnotes.''

''Does Mysterious Marilyn always speak in third person?''

''Often times, yes,'' Marilyn replied playfully. ''And who says I'm trying to sell you anything? This just so happens to be one of my haunts. You're the tourist, sweetheart.''

''And how do you know that-oh, wait, because you're the all knowing Mysterious Marilyn, huh?'' Santana remarked.

''That, and because only a tourist would walk into this bar thinking they'd turn any man's head with those things.'' Marilyn made a small nod of her head, indicating Santana's ample chest.

''Yeah, well, thought it couldn't hurt to try.''

''Tell you what though, since tonight I'm feeling somewhat charitable why don't I buy you a drink and in return you tell me what's gotten your aura in a tizzy,'' Marilyn bargained as the bartender came to set a drink down in front of her while he only provided Santana with a complimentary bowl of peanuts which she inspected before wrinkling up her nose in disgust and pushing it aside, only for Marilyn to commandeer the bowl of snacks for herself.

''My aura?''

''Your essence, your chi, your life force, whatever you wish to call it.''

''A crock of shit is _what I wish to call it_.''

Marilyn raised her shoulders as if in defeat and popped a peanut into her mouth with an elegant flourish of her hand. ''If that's how you want to be, okay. Here I was offering to buy you a drink and allow you to experience my services for free. I only offered because I could see it from across the room...''

''See what exactly?''

''That you, my dear, are lost.''

Santana let out a stilted laugh. ''Listen, sir-lady-whatever, you don't know me.''

''No. No, I don't, that's true,'' Marilyn conceded gently, ''but I don't think you know you either.''

''And this is important to you because...?''

''It isn't really. It's just that I can't help but be intrigued by you. I don't see very many of you often.''

''Many of who?''

''Whom, and _you'll see_ ,'' said Marilyn, smirking at some tidbit of knowledge she apparently wasn't sharing with Santana.

''What the hell does that mean?''

''Does this mean we have a deal? A drink for a reading?''

''Whatever.''

Santana exhaled and looked around the bar. Figuring there was no one else to talk to, nothing else to keep her occupied and distracted on this little excursion of hers she thought why not. It had the possibility of being mildly entertaining and the experience would definitely be ripe for mockery, plus she was getting a drink out of it.

''Fine, _Miss Cleo_ , a drink for a reading,'' Santana said in agreement.

Marilyn smiled like a cheshire cat and then once again got the attention of the bartender several yards away and silently requested another drink, indicating with her hand that this one would be for Santana. The man winked kindly at the psychic before coming to place a drink down in front of Santana.

''It's totally unfair that in this joint you somehow get hit on more than me,'' gripped Santana who after taking a sip suddenly changed her mind about something to nibble on. She reached for a peanut. Her hand was promptly swatted away by Marilyn. ''Ow, damn, your nails are something fierce.''

''Get your own bowl, you gave this up.''

''Fine, geez.'' Santana scoffed before locating a bowl a chips for herself a few feet down the bar. ''Alright, let's get this over with already. What exactly do I have to do?''

Marilyn looked greatly pleased as she gingerly dusted her hands off and wiggled them about before pulling out a deck of tarot cards. ''You just sit and let the cards before you do all the work. See the cards tell your story and every story needs a dark, mysterious stranger...''

''So let me guess my fate,'' Santana started snarking, ''one day I'm going to meet my dark, mysterious stranger who will sweep me off my feet and we'll fall in love and live together happily ever after.''

''Darling,'' Mysterious Marilyn scoffed lightheartedly, ''in your story you _**are**_ the dark, mysterious stranger.''

''I can live with that I guess.''

''But you're also a lot more than that. The universe doesn't make very many of you and yet every time it does you're all gifted with the same captivating attributes and burdened with the same uncertainty. Souls like yours...they're always beautiful, always dark, always withholding and they are always in their own ways tortured.'' Marilyn began laying cards out onto the bar in front of them. Santana looked them over but didn't quite understand how they related to anything the psychic said to her, which made sense since Santana was pretty sure the so called psychic was talking out of her ass. Marilyn pointed down to the first upturned card, _The Chariot_. Two sphinxes of different coloring, one dark, one light, harnessed and pulling a chariot. ''My,'' the psychic swallowed air and looked at Santana through her lashes. ''I was right about you.''

Unmoved Santana bit into a tortilla chip, crunching on it comically loud.

Marilyn disregarded her disinterest and continued on. ''The Chariot is about balance. Emotion. It is the thing that drives us, pulls us, moves us. Unharnessed it runs wild, causing us to act foolishly and without thought, but harnessed, controlled? Anything is possible. Once you have mastery over yourself, your enemies are already defeated because the moment you conquer your inner turmoil the wisdom and glory you gain will propel you forward. Nothing is beyond your ability if you believe and understand your own power.''

''Is that a bowl of salsa by your elbow? Mind sending that over here?'' Santana asked completely unimpressed by the woman's eloquent soliloquy.

''You strike me as a very emotional, reactive individual. Reactive people are usually that way because they're ignorant, which I don't believe you to be, or they're reactive because they're burning inside with passion. And that is what I see of you. Your passion. Your emotions tend to drive you, much, much more than the average person. Your passion consumes you, whether it's in lust or anger or even love, you feel it much more deeply.''

Marilyn continued on with another card. _The Star_.

''The Star is about hope, faith-''

''-in god?'' Santana asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

''In yourself,'' clarified Marilyn. ''See, within all of us there's a spark of something, something beautiful and divine. Not everyone recognizes it within themselves though. Most go their entire lives without a moment of introspection and thus they can never see it and if they never see it, they never live to their fullest potential. But you see it, don't you?''

Marilyn's voice was soft and serious, inquiring, no longer playful or teasing. This clearly wasn't a game to her. There was something in the air that was changing and Santana found it hard to swallow. And her ability or need to retort something wicked or cruel fell away. Marilyn waited for a reply, but when it never came she turned over a third card. _The Hanged Man_. On the card a man hanged upside down, his leg attached to a tree branch.

''What does that mean?'' Santana asked as she stared down, wondering if perhaps it had a gruesome indication.

''Sacrifice.''

''What does that mean?'' Santana asked again, with urgency in her voice. Disturbed by the imagery.

''It isn't bad. It isn't bleak as people tend to think,'' Marilyn explained. ''See the halo around the figure's head? The Hanged Man is about sacrificing your freedom and power in the physical plane in order to be granted freedom and power on the spiritual, emotional plane.''

''The fuck?''

''The figure isn't dead...he is enlightened. There is no true gain in this world without sacrifice. Sometimes one has to sacrifice something important - be it money or social standing or pride or what have you - in order to be given something of even greater value. But you can't sacrifice foolishly or on whim for it means nothing without purpose. You have to believe in your sacrifice.''

Santana was much more intrigued by the cards and what they were saying by now. She was by no means suddenly believing or on the edge of her seat, but it was...somewhat interesting. Drinks, snacks and the general bar chatter were now only distractions pushed aside. ''And what if I don't believe?''

''In yourself or your sacrifice?''

''Either.''

Marilyn looked at her earnestly. ''Then you walk the world never knowing who you truly are, who you were meant to become. And then your story becomes a tragedy.''

The next card to make an appearance was that of _The Lovers_.

''The Lovers,'' Marilyn stated, ''is about harmony. A union between two souls. Ah, this'll be interesting.''

''Skip this one,'' Santana urged.

''But-''

''Do another. I don't want to hear about this card.''

''There's something-''

''Just do another card.''

Marilyn lifted a shoulder and relented, pushing the card away to display another. _Judgement_. The card showed a gathering of beings looking up at an angel above them trumpeting a horn. ''It's about rebirth, there's a cleansing and restoration. A change is ahead for you it appears. You'll soon face things, see things and depending on your actions or inaction will face certain judgements.''

''From who?''

''It isn't about judgements handed down from gods or entities or beings. It's about you seeing yourself for who you really are. Clarity. Things are coming and in the end you will have to answer to yourself.''

''Meaning?''

''You will signal your own day of reckoning.''

Marilyn continued to study the cards for several long moments as if trying to decipher something that Santana couldn't see. Marilyn looked confused and slightly transfixed by what they said now that they were all in a line. Like it was saying something to her but there were no words to articulate it.

''Well, is that it? This was thoroughly and predictably vague and boring. Not to mention ominous as hell.''

Marilyn shook herself out of her daze and gathered her cards into a pile. For her part she tried to match Santana's nonchalance although it was rather obvious the psychic was moved by something she saw within the cards and reading. ''Right. Well,'' she mustered laughter, ''I save the more uplifting, gleeful readings for paying customers.''

Santana nodded. ''Tell them what they want to hear and they'll keep coming back. Smart business.''

''Perhaps,'' Marilyn said, looking pleased with the sort of compliment. ''And it is a business, I do have a shop, but I take what I do very seriously. I won't lie, when a simple soul wants a simple reading I'll give them exactly what they want. A nice, tidy image of their future tied up in a pretty little bow.''

''And you don't take me for a simple soul?''

''You are anything but.'' Marilyn extended her hand, offering Santana a shelled peanut. Santana took it with a grateful and friendly dip of her head. ''I use my real gift on those who truly need to hear it.''

''And that's me right?'' Santana asked, except there was no malice or mockery in it, just a weariness. ''You think I need...what...salvation?''

''No. You don't. Because your salvation is already here and waiting within you.''

They stared at each other intensely, both of them looking deathly serious...until they both burst out into laughter.

''You're really good at this,'' Santana admitted. ''I mean, at talking to people. Even if someone doesn't believe it's hard not to listen.''

''Thank you, I think.''

They sat together for another two hours, any and all snap judgements and harsh introductions forgotten. They took turns ordering each other ridiculously named wildly colored drinks. All the while talking about their favorite places to get their nails done. How both of them felt absolutely incomplete if they weren't wearing a set of killer heels. The psychic was a character and easily just as surly as Santana, who found herself genuinely enjoying the interaction with this perfect stranger, who looked more at home and at peace with who she was then Santana ever had.

Santana halted her laughter in all of this, fanning her face and shaking her head. More than a little tipsy as she tried her best to look solemn all of a sudden. ''Can I ask you a serious question?''

''No, they're not enhancements, I pad,'' Marilyn answered, looking down at her chest. ''Speaking of fake ones, however, I must say whoever did yours was a true artist.''

''Wait, what,'' Santana palmed her own ample but plastic chest, ''how do you know mine are fake?''

''Psychic remember?''

''Right. Well, that wasn't what I was going to ask.''

Marilyn shot her a look as if to say _bitch, please_.

''Okay, I _was_ going to ask that, but like after another drink,'' Santana conceded. ''What I was going to ask now was how do you do it?''

''Do what?''

''Be you. Be comfortable with who you are when...no offense...when the majority of the world is so willing to laugh at you. How do you be you?''

''How can I not? To be anyone else would be lying. It's a choice I had to make early on, I wasn't going to lie, not to anyone or for anyone and certainly not to myself.''

''And it doesn't hurt?''

Marilyn sighed thoughtfully. ''Life hurts. I think perhaps that's the point of it. No one gets out of life unscathed. We all encounter heartache in some way. I'd rather face mine as my true self.''

''But why risk it? The judgement.''

''Because _my_ judgement is the only one that truly matters. What's that saying, it takes more guts to wear a skirt for an evening than it does to wear a suit for a lifetime. Obviously, you have plenty of guts judging by your hemline.''

''You'd think so...but you'd be wrong.''

''I'm Mysterious Marilyn. I'm never wrong.'' Marilyn was calm and spoke with a firm certainty.

Santana exhaled, not quite believing those words. Or in herself. Not like that.

''You might not see it or understand it now, young lion, but you're strong. Stronger than you think,'' Marilyn insisted.

Santana shook her head at that. And maybe it was the those words, or maybe it was the amount of alcohol she had in her system, or maybe it was both, but the heavy melancholy that had been looming had finally decided to settle over her. She felt tears stinging her eyes and fought to blink them away.

And as if noticing the internal shift taking place within Santana, Marilyn continued. '' _Courage is not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it_.''

Santana looked down at the worn bar before her, mentally tracing the stained rings on the surface ''...is that Oprah?''

''Nelson Mandela.''

''Right. Totally knew that.''

''Everyone has a war inside. Winning mine didn't happen over night. It was ugly and brutal. But it was worth it. Whatever yours is...it will take time. Make no mistake, wars are never easy, clean or kind. But somewhere in between the blood and the losing it all, you'll find yourself. Born out of ash and ember.''

Desperately wanting to shrug this somber mood away, not willing to share her true turmoil with another just yet Santana lightly swatted Marilyn's arm in a friendly fashion. ''You're drunk.''

''Am not,'' Marilyn replied. ''You're the one who got all serious on me.''

''Whatever. Come on, new question, what brand of lipstick is that? Cause it's super slutty and I needs me a tube of it.''

Marilyn laughed. ''I think it's time to call it an evening.''

''What, no, the next round was going to be on me. It's only like midnight, it's still early.'' Santana tried to reason, not yet ready to be left alone with herself.

''Early for me, yes,'' Marilyn rose from her stool and began gathering herself and her things, smoothing out her outfit and soothing down a part of her hair, ''but not for everyone.''

''Me? I'm fine. I'm a total night owl.''

''I wasn't talking about you.''

''Then who were you-'' Santana started, but paused when Marilyn magically produced a single tarot card and placed it atop the bar right in front of Santana. _The Lovers_.

''She's worried and she's waiting for you,'' Marilyn softly said. ''The blonde from earlier, the one who was hanging off your arm. Your girl.''

''Who says...she's...she's just...''

''Well, whoever she is to you, she's waiting for you. She went home and she finished unpacking and she called her mother and she snap-chatted with her cat...and _she's waiting for you now_. Always has been really.''

''How do you know that?''

''The universe writes the script, sweetie, I just say the lines.''

It was with that and a warm smile that Marilyn left Santana with a card an aching in her chest.

X

''Shitfuck!''

Brittany startled out of bed when she heard someone curse in an intense whisper as they entered and attempted to walk through the darkened loft. Someone of course being Santana. Brittany wiped the sleep from her eyes as she slowly sat up. It was through the open glass partitions separating the bedroom from the rest of the loft that she watched as the other girl bumped her shin into the long bench located in the center of the loft.

''God fucking damn it,'' Santana groaned and did a pathetic little hop in agony.

''San?'' Brittany called out. ''You okay?''

It took several minutes of silence before a weary looking Santana appeared at the bedroom's threshold. The only thing illuminating the space was the lighted piece of art above the bed that lent everything in the vicinity a slightly blue hue. Still, there was no hiding Santana's tired eyes, unbalanced posture; her heels hanging from her fingertips as if defeated. ''I'm fine. I'm perfect. Dazzling.''

''Are you drunk?''

''Possibly.''

''What time is it?''

''It's...damn...2am. Sorry I woke you.''

''It's ok.''

Santana went to stand in front of the closet area and began to undress herself which in her slightly inebriated state seemed to be a rather difficult task. With frustrated little grunts she eventually managed to wiggle herself out of her tight clothing and down to her underwear. She came to sit on the edge of the bed and stared straight ahead in a sort of eerie trance.

''I thought you said you were going to come back to the loft,'' Brittany said, staring at Santana's back, noticing the sinking of her tan shoulders. The other girl made no effort to speak, respond or explain her whereabouts for the evening and after moments Brittany went to move, maneuvering herself across the bed to sit and hug her from behind. Eager to do away with the space between them. ''San?''

And still nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

''You don't have to hide them from me...you know that right,'' Brittany spoke into Santana's hair. ''I thought we were done hiding feelings away from each other.''

Santana continued to remain silent.

''Because I know you weren't sick.'' Brittany kept the girl wrapped in a loose embrace. ''I know sick Santana. She's needy and whiny and she likes me to rub her tummy as she falls asleep. And that wasn't her tonight.''

''I know...and I know you know. You always know.'' Santana's stiff posture relaxed with the admission.

''Then what was that? What happened?''

Santana shrugged. ''I don't know. I just...I saw something, something in someone and I wasn't sure what it was, or why it was.''

''Something bad...good?'' Brittany was confused.

''Both. Maybe. Not sure.'' Santana exhaled. ''You know that feeling you get when you see something or someone and you get the sense that maybe you've been there before, you've met them before and a shiver runs through you and the tiny hairs on the back of your neck stand and your heart jumps and...it was like deja vu except way fucking weirder.''

Brittany shook her head in the negative, still at a loss.

Santana continued nevertheless. ''I felt that tonight. I don't know what that was or the why of it all but I needed a little space to shake it off, that's all.''

''Space away from me?''

''No. You didn't do anything wrong. It was about me. I just had to get away for a little while and deal. This, tonight, whatever that was, it wasn't about me pushing you away, Britt. Don't think that. I just didn't want you to see me like that-''

''Like what?''

''...scared. I was scared. And I don't like feeling that way and I don't like you seeing me like that.''

''I don't want you to hide yourself from me.''

''This isn't about hiding, Britt. This is about protecting you.''

''From what?''

''From me. Look I know I'm not the best at this whole human emotions thing, okay, not like you. We both know what happens when I feel things I don't know how to handle. I've done things and said things and I've hurt you before. I don't want to do that anymore.''

''And you won't. I know you won't. And I don't need you to protect me from you. I want you, Santana. All of you. You don't have to hide it, and baby look at me,'' Brittany softly cupped one side of Santana's face and turned it towards her own, ''I don't ever want you to feel like you have to be scared alone. Please, please understand that.''

Santana nodded as she reached a hand up to place over Brittany's, threading their fingers together.

''I just want you to know that I'm trying. Even when I mess up, I'm trying.''

''I know you are, and I totally trust that. You don't have to tell me that. You don't owe me that. You don't owe me anything. I'm already proud of you...what I want most is for you to be proud of you. That's all. You had a moment. Everyone has 'em. You can be honest when it happens and when you need something, whether it's a hug or space to think, all you have to do is tell me. There's nothing I wouldn't give you and you know that. But you have to let me know. Please.''

''Yeah.''

''Are we okay?'' Brittany asked and Santana nodded. ''What do you need right now?''

Santana turned herself so as to face her head on as she began to touch the bottom of Brittany's thin and snug sleep shirt with her fingertips. She toyed with the hem a bit before slowly and almost cautiously pushing it up until Brittany took the hint and pulled it off of herself, leaving them both in their underwear.

''Do you want-''

''Can I-''

They spoke at the same time, halting mid-sentence. Brittany took a breath. ''Tell me what you want.''

Santana looked so small, so fragile and her voice so soft and tiny. ''Can I...hold you?''

Brittany nodded without hesitation.

Santana tenderly helped Brittany back towards the pillows and onto her side, gently stroking up and down her exposed arm as she settled in behind her. Being taller made it a little awkward for Brittany, but she knew Santana needed to be the big spoon tonight. She buried her face into the back of Brittany's neck and inhaled. It sent shivers down Brittany's spine.

Contact.

Throughout the years of knowing her Brittany had learned that sometimes Santana couldn't say everything with words. Words were hard for her. At least the kind that mattered, the kind that said something. Santana could tear someone apart with a few vicious words, sure, those kind came easy and often. But when it came to truly expressing herself through speech, it was much more difficult. It was even more difficult to get her to hear Brittany when she most needed her to. It could be like trying to communicate with a brick wall sometimes.

Santana couldn't always grasp, accept or understand the emotion and sincerity behind kind words. It was easy for Santana to shrug them off, to dismiss them entirely, but Brittany knew the only true way to reach Santana, to speak to her soul and be heard was with a touch.

Simple touch.

Yes, more times than not, it was often sexual, but it was also in a sweet stroke of her cheek, in the soothing of her hair, in a soft kiss to her temple. Santana understood and felt the power behind each and every touch. When she was hurting and in distress touch is how Brittany spoke to Santana and how Santana spoke to her.

Hours ago, Santana had needed space for herself to sort whatever she needed to sort out, but here and now she needed this. Touch. Skin. Intimacy.

''I'm here,'' Brittany promised. ''I'm here.''

Brittany reached out and without even needing to search somehow found Santana's right hand and brought it to her front and held it to the center of her chest.

Contact.

''And I love you,'' Brittany said out into the dark, otherwise silent room.

X

Other than that one inexplicable bout of panic encountered that first evening the next few days passed rather easily Brittany found. The following day they didn't leave the loft. She'd spent the entire day in bed with Santana soothing her soul with touch. It didn't take half as long as it used to, to get Santana back to her usual self.

Maybe there had been a tiny hiccup that night for whatever reason, but it had been put to rest. It had been put to rest because Santana may have taken a few hours to walk it off, sure, but she had eventually found her way back and actually talked about her feelings openly and honestly as much as she could anyway. She had admitted to being scared and worried, she had bared those emotions to Brittany. Even if they were still a ways off from being a real, official out in the open couple, it was progress. Santana was taking steps forward on her own, as well as with Brittany.

It meant everything. It proved everything Brittany knew to be true in her heart.

And so, that set aside, within those first few days they began to form a routine of sorts. Their days usually began with Justin taking them to breakfast which was always followed with some kind of field trip. Sometimes he'd escort them to places like little out of the way parks, trendy stores with the best finds, little independent, eclectic sights. Sometimes he'd try something different and attempt to show them some of Pittsburgh's more notable tourist spots, the places you'd find in a guide book. He'd happily play tour guide for a few hours but he was also very careful not to suffocate them either and he often excused himself in the afternoon, allowing them to wander off and do their own thing.

'' _Tell you girls what, why don't you two explore for a bit? Walk around the city. Get some fresh air. I plan to drag you to every museum and monument in the city sometime during this trip, but it might be fun to visit some nooks and crannies on your own. We can meet up later tonight_ ,'' he had said on one of their first few outings. The girls had traded looks and murmured their agreement with the change of plans. '' _Stay together of course and don't make me regret setting you lose on Pittsburgh_ ,'' he playfully warned.

And so they did.

They explored the city on their own and found it invigoratingly inviting. The city was so large, so open and evolved that it took no time for them to feel comfortable in their surroundings. They goofed and joshed and walked and walked. With no direction or prerogative, they were happy to waste their one on one afternoons away. It was freeing and wonderful and it made Brittany feel so grown up, to be out alone like this, to have no one to answer to, to have no one looking after them.

That was another thing, no one in the city really looked at them. Sure, they were noticed and greeted and such but no one _really, really_ looked at them. Not even when Brittany curled a hand around one of Santana's upper arms on a busy sidewalk as they waited for the walk sign to change so they could cross the street. Or when they bought ridiculously sized pretzels at a food cart inside of a water garden near downtown and half way through hers Brittany caught a single fly-away hair of Santana's with her pinky and pushed it back behind her ear. Even outside of Liberty Avenue, it really seemed like the population of Pittsburgh as a whole didn't give a poop about two girls spending time together and being affectionate with each other in public.

More importantly, it looked like Santana was feeling a tiny bit more comfortable in her surroundings. Brittany wasn't certain if this tiny bit of progress was due to them being strangers to this city or Santana's new relaxed state or both, but she thought maybe she had been right all along about this trip.

Maybe Pittsburgh and Liberty Avenue could give them a much needed break from small-minded Lima with it's small-minded people and help them find their footing in this new phase of their relationship. It might not have been New York or Los Angeles, but Pittsburgh was an evolved and eclectic city on it's own and Brittany was glad that they were both taking to it. Or maybe it was taking to them.

While they spent the majority of their days roaming there were several times where they opted out of any and all touristy activities to go back to the loft and proceed to get naked with each other on any and every available surface. It was always hard to stop once they got started and there was still something very peculiar about the loft. There was something about the space that turned the usually insatiable Santana into even more of a sex machine. It was amazing. Brittany lost count of how many times she uttered the words ''oh my god'', each time she said it she meant it. Like in the literal sense. In those moments of passion, of intense, overwhelming euphoria she swore Santana was a god.

There was no other way to explain it.

It always left Brittany completely and utterly fucked out in the best possible way.

As for their first couple of evenings, a solo Justin had escorted them out to dinner several times, but a few nights in between they had decided to stay in just the two of them. Santana was always content to order in but Brittany had attempted to whip something up in the kitchen once, it resulted in a small fire which was totally weird because she was only fixing a bowl of cereal at the time but whatever. It was on one such evening that first week that they found themselves sitting on floor pillows, lounging about the living room and eating Chinese food from cartons.

''...and that's why I think the world would be a much happier place if we just started using walnuts as currency,'' Brittany said in conclusion of a theory she had been working on.

Santana laughed. ''That's ridiculous and brilliant.''

''Yeah.'' Brittany shrugged bashfully.

'' _You're_ ridiculous and brilliant.'' Santana's eyes were warm and playful making it clear this was very much meant to be taken as a compliment.

''Well, I don't know if I have the brilliant thing down, but I know I have the ridiculous part working for me.'' Brittany gave Santana's nose a little, light poke and pinch with her chopsticks.

Santana responded by making a scrunchy face and wiggling her face away. ''Hey. It takes a lot of bravery to be ridiculous.''

''I doubt that.''

''It's true. I think it's one of the things I've always really...liked about you. It's what's always set you apart from everyone else. You're not afraid of being seen as silly or strange, you just are. You're ridiculous and creative and you don't live inside of a box. You don't color inside the lines.''

''Things can get pretty messy if you don't abide by the lines,'' Brittany said half-heartedly. ''Or at least that's what I remember my first grade teacher taught me.''

''She sounds like a bitch,'' Santana joked.

''She wasn't, or she wasn't trying to be. Her name was Mrs. Wilson.''

''Correction: she sounds like a _fat_ bitch.''

''I remember once she handed out coloring sheets to the entire class. Everyone got a picture of a school bus we had to color in. It was one of those color by numbers kind of things. At the bottom of the page it told you 1 meant yellow, 2 meant red, 3 meant whatever...everyone colored theirs in like the paper told them to. Except me. For some reason, I can't even remember, I got it into my head that the picture could use some green. So I colored the wheels of my school bus green.''

Santana smiled at this and from her carton captured a small piece of sweet and sour chicken between her chopsticks and offered it to Brittany, who happily accepted it as she continued on with her anecdote.

''Afterwards when we all turned in our coloring to the teacher she asked me why I did that. I didn't have a reason, I just wanted them to be green I told her. She didn't say anything, she just put us to work on something else I think. But the next day, the next day I remember coming into class and seeing that she had covered an entire wall of our classroom with everyone's coloring sheet. You could really only tell they were done in by different students because we all had written our names at the bottom of our page. There was an entire wall of school buses that looked almost exactly alike. Mine was the only one that was different. It stood out. I thought, looking up at that wall, that that was pretty cool. To be the one who was different. And back then, it wasn't even the other kids that made it into something, you know. None of my little friends back then cared. But later that day when we were all at our little tables working on something another teacher came into the room. She might have been a sub or a secretary, I don't know. But the two of them got to talking at the front of the room and I guess they thought none of us kids were listening or noticed or whatever, and maybe none of them were, but I did. That one woman looked at the school bus wall and said something about the one with the green wheels to my teacher. And then they laughed at it. They laughed. Maybe I wasn't at the head of the class, but even back then I could always tell when someone was laughing with someone or laughing at someone. It wasn't happy or kind or nice, their laughter. The way they talked about it and laughed about it...was just mean. They said it was silly, and my teacher told the woman I had trouble following instructions, how I was always a little bit behind everyone else. They probably never noticed I had overheard them. It was the first time I thought maybe being different wasn't a good thing. The school buses stayed on that wall for a month or two I think. For awhile for sure. Cause I can remember for a long while coming into class every morning and having to look at that wall, look at my green school bus wheels and thinking _being different doesn't make you special, it makes you a freak, it gets you laughed at_. It took me a couple of years to unlearn that.''

Brittany shook her head at the sad memory of being made to feel less than because of the things that made her different. A tiny part of her ached for the little girl she once was who had to unlearn that tired, oppressive mindset from someone who was meant to guide her. When she stopped playing with her chopsticks and looked up at Santana she saw a mixture of sadness and hurt in her eyes.

With their food and utensils discarded, Santana moved closer towards her, her stare intense, her movements so slow but sure. Their breath mingled. She cupped one of Brittany's cheeks and pulled her into a soft kiss. Slow and languid. It was a kiss for kissing's sake. It wasn't meant to lead or progress anywhere, it wasn't about sex, it wasn't about orgasms, it's purpose was to comfort and support. Brittany couldn't help but be moved by Santana's sudden tenderness and proximity.

''What was that for?'' she asked after.

''For being different.'' Santana stroked Brittany's hair. ''Maybe the world would be a better place if we used walnuts as currency, but it might be an even better place if everyone learned how to be a little bit more ridiculous like one Brittany S. Pierce. And her kick-ass school bus with green wheels.''

''Yeah well.''

''Hey, I mean it. You're the most amazing, creative person I've ever met. No one thinks like you. No one has the guts to. There are times where I even think if I were more like you things would be easier for me-''

Brittany was a bit baffled. ''Why would you want to be more like me?''

''I don't know, I mean, yeah, I'm pretty much the definition of awesome but...I don't exactly make it easy to know or be around me. I ridicule without reason, I've used sex as a weapon, I could teach a seminar on the art of manipulation, I've screwed over all of my friends at one point or another. I'm kind of a bitch.''

''Totally, and _why_ would you want to change that? It's who you are.''

''And maybe there's something wrong with who I am.''

''Says who?''

Santana shrugged. ''Says everyone.''

''That's just so...that's not even...'' Brittany shook her head about as she searched for the right words to articulate herself. She closed her eyes briefly and took a moment to find them. She had to get this right. ''When I was younger it took me a little time to accept that there was nothing wrong with me-''

'' _There is nothing wrong with you_.''

''Right, exactly, there's nothing wrong with me the same way there's nothing wrong with you. Don't you get it? The world needs nutty goofs but the world also needs ruthless determined assholes too.''

Santana raised an eyebrow at her as if to say _say again_.

''This is who we are,'' said Brittany. ''If we were meant to be something else we would be, but we're not. I don't want you to be more like me and awesomeness aside I certainly don't want to be more like you. I like that you're a bitch who calls people on their crap and tells them how it is, I like that you do whatever the hell you want to do and make no apologies for it. That's who you are and _that's_ who I want to be with.''

Looking embarrassed, Santana bowed her head and pushed something into Brittany's hands. An individually wrapped cookie.

''Time to read your fortune...I know it's your favorite part.''

Brittany tore into the wrapping, tilted her head and stared down at her fortune in mock concentration.

''What's it say?'' Santana asked, in no real rush to open her own.

Brittany took the opportunity to gently push Santana to lie back on the floor pillows and snuggle into her. They stroked each other's hair and limbs, laying unhurried lips upon the other's temple, clothed shoulder or chin, nuzzling as they settled against each other and once comfortable and cuddled Brittany began to pretend reading the tiny slip of paper that held her fortune.

''Hmmmm. It says a beautiful girl will seduce you tonight,'' Brittany said. ''She'll first peel off all of your clothes, kissing every inch of your body until you're crazy and dripping...then she'll slowly strip all of her clothes off for you to reveal her glorious naked body. At which point she'll slide her beautiful fingers _up inside of you_ , filling you up as she hotly whispers your name over and over again. And just when you think you're about to tip over the edge she will take your legs and spread them so she can move herself against you, right where you need her the most. You'll be so wet and she'll be so wet and when she starts moving against you-''

''How long does this fortune go on?''

''At least until the third round. Maybe fourth, I don't know I haven't read the back of it yet.''

Santana yanked the fortune out of her hands and read it to herself. '' _Now is not the time to make any financial investments_.''

''That's not what it said to me,'' Brittany said with an innocent shrug. ''Aren't you going to read yours?''

''Nah. You go for it.''

''What, I can't do that! It's yours, you have to open it. It's your fortune we're talking about here.''

''It's a cheap cookie that tastes like cardboard that's what we're talking about here.''

''It's not, though. It's bigger than that. It's the stars and Santa and destiny and everything magical, you can't not read your fortune.''

''Meh.''

''Believe in it.''

''All it probably says is _when one door closes another door opens_. Or it's probably a fortune that just has, like, lucky numbers on it or some crap.''

''Please,'' Brittany said with a pout.

Santana grunted and caved. ''Fine...but only because you said I could top tonight.''

Brittany let out a tiny, happy squeal as Santana yanked the plastic off of her fortune cookie and broke it in half. She fed one half to Brittany and popped the other into her own mouth with a flourish, crunching on it and swallowing it quickly before looking down to study the message within it.

''So, what's it say?'' Brittany grinned.

Santana blinked.

''What? Did you get a blank one?'' Brittany wondered. ''Those always creep me out.''

Again she was answered with silence.

''San?''

'' _Fate is coming_ ,'' Santana said, studying the slip of paper between her fingertips, holding it delicately and at a distance like it might burst into flames at any moment.

''What do you think that means?'' Brittany asked seriously.

''It's just a piece of paper.'' Santana discarded it, tossing it off onto the coffee table. ''It means whatever the person reading it wants it to mean. Like yours. Yours said one trivial thing and you, you read something else into it entirely.''

''Mine was boring and totally not cool...yours sounded mysterious and cryptic.''

Santana didn't seem interested in talking about that though as she climbed on top of Brittany, blanketing her frame with her body. ''What do you say I turn your fortune into a reality?''

Santana rocked her hips into Brittany, who moaned at the movement. ''Yeah?''

The brunette sat upright and began shedding her clothing as Brittany watched in anticipation, a sly little smirk playing across her face as she drank in the sight of Santana's flesh. She watched in astonishment and occasionally reached out to caress the side or bottom of the wildly sexy girl sitting and stripping on her lap. It didn't take long before Santana wiggled down a bit to start working on removing Brittany's clothes.

Within seconds they were skin to skin with not a stitch of clothing between them and Santana was spreading the blonde's thighs and moving herself just so, so that her center hit Brittany's. Both of them moaned at the contact. Santana set their movements to a delicious rhythm and Brittany could feel everything of the other girl. It was so fucking wet between them. Brittany's heart wanted to pound out of her chest, it was so powerful and intense.

She reached up to softly squeeze at Santana's breast but had to pull back after a moment because she honestly loved watching them sway before her. They were so perfect and soft and full and _Santana_. There was something so incredibly hypnotizing about watching her body rock against her. She could see everything, every tiny flexing muscle, every tantalizing bronze curve with each thrust. Santana's body was truly a work of art, a masterpiece. It was glorious. But the one thing that always without fail pushed Brittany to the edge of everything was glimpsing Santana's face in the midst of it all.

Now when Santana closed her eyes it wasn't about hiding or shutting herself away. Emptiness or hurt or pain no longer painted her face during their lovemaking. Instead Brittany now got to watch an at ease, serene look wash over Santana each time her dark lashes fluttered in excitement. So beautifully overcome with the sensations between them. And how Santana's slightly open mouth quivered each time Brittany eagerly moved her own hips towards her. But the best part about watching Santana's face now was when Brittany reached her hand down between them and found Santana with her fingers. There would always be this moment when their eyes met and everything became electric.

It was a look Santana had about her when she was lost in the moment that made Brittany get so lost in Santana.

''Come here,'' Brittany whispered, wanting Santana's mouth on hers.

Later they laid tangled in a sweaty messy heap atop of the floor pillows. Neither of them made any move to get up, instead they were both content to lay back in the middle of the loft as Brittany watched an equally satisfied Santana slowly catch her breath and collect herself.

''So was it as good as your fortune cookie told you it'd be?'' Santana asked cockily.

''Better,'' Brittany answered, propping her head up with her hand. ''How about you?''

Santana took a moment to squint her eyes and shake her head about as if in consideration before she answered in a teasing tone. ''It was...alright.''

''Alright? ...Just alright?'' Brittany asked. ''It was hot and fantastic and mindblowing and hot.''

''You said hot twice.''

''Yeah, well, it was doubly hot. It was amazing and you know it.'' Brittany nudged Santana playfully.

''Ehhhhh.''

This of course caused Brittany to leap up on top of her and begin to torture her with tickles and pokes. ''Say it. Say it was amazing!''

''Dah-ha-ha! No! No! Wait!'' Trapped beneath her Santana yelped through her machine gun laughter. ''Stop!''

''It was totally amazing. Say it was! Say it was amazing!''

Failing at maintaining her calm, Santana wiggled about, squeaking when Brittany touched her sensitive tickle spots. ''Okay! Alright! It was amazing-it was amazing-it was amazing!''

''It was,'' Brittany said, settling down, halting her tickle attack and silencing the softening giggles of Santana with a slow kiss.

''Mmmm,'' Santana moaned into the embrace. The tiny vibrations making Brittany shiver and feel warm all over.

''Sleepy?'' Brittany asked when she pulled away. ''We can move to the bed if you want.''

''For the last time, I don't nod off after sex like that. I'm not a sleepy little kitten-''

''But a badass panther, yeah, I got it.''

Amused Santana gave the side of Brittany's ass a little swat. ''Just for that remark, you're so going to get it again.''

''Alright, but before we do I need to refuel with some water.'' Brittany stood up stark naked and stretched. ''You want?''

Santana sat up and shook her head in the negative and Brittany bounced off towards the kitchen area and retrieved a small bottle of water which she quickly drank from.

Due to the open layout of the loft she still had a perfect view of Santana though, and so as she went about finishing her drink she watched her. The dark girl pulled a blanket over her shoulders and went to grab her handbag from which she took a small hand held mirror. She studied her reflection as she went about smoothing her sex hair down into something more manageable and once satisfied with it moved onto checking her own breath by adorably breathing into her cupped hand. Brittany thought Santana's breath had been fine but nevertheless she watched as Santana pulled a mint and threw it in her mouth and was about to put the roll away when she went back, retrieved two more mints and crunched on them quickly and comically loud.

Brittany grinned at her. Santana was the cutest.

She was about to head back to her when she saw Santana avert her attention to something else once more. The tiny paper fortune laying on the coffee table. She picked it up and for a moment Brittany was certain that she was going to crumble it up and toss it, but instead Santana went about holding it in her palm while touching it with a fingertip from her opposite hand, smoothing out the slight wrinkles of it. Handling it as if it were this fragile, delicate thing, staring at it as if it was the answer to life.

She had scoffed at it earlier but it clearly meant something to her, or said something to her Brittany thought as she watched Santana pull out her wallet and place it securely inside.

 _Fate is coming_ it had read and Brittany wondered perhaps if maybe it really was.

X

 **As it turns out a few of my chapters ended up being 40/50 pages which kinda irked me so I split some of them up, because of that I felt like this one in particular suffers a little because of it. The next chapter, which was initially a part of this one, has a lot more movement in it I feel. I feel like this chapter was just a slow talky piece and I'm not sure how it reads on it's own.**

 **Also I don't know how anyone reading would interpret it, but I wanted to convey that Santana saw something strange yet familiar in Brian and** _ **that**_ **triggered a sort of panic within her. They were seeing a kind of reflection of themselves in each other and though they'd never admit it, it wigged them both the hell out. Because of all she's been going through I think Santana was especially unprepared to see that. Her need to escape for a couple of hours felt in character to me.**

 **Within the entire run of QaF Mysterious Marilyn only appeared twice, but she was such a great fun character and I loved the idea of a reluctant Santana sitting at a bar with this maybe-psychic talking about fate and lipstick. It's those unexpectedly profound conversations with complete strangers that can sometimes set us on a path...**


	6. Your Love Was A Light-Bulb

**A/N:** So if anyone out there is at all enjoying this there's another YT video maybe worth checking out. Search 'Justin Taylor + Brittany Pierce = Sunshine and Unicorns'. I will _never_ be over Britt and Justin's cute cupcake hearts.

 _ **X**_

 _ **when I was all messed up**_

 _ **and I had opera in my head**_

 _ **your love was a light bulb**_

 _ **hanging over my bed**_

 _ **\- U2**_

 _ **X**_

''When you meet them you can't be weird, okay?'' Justin looked to his oldest and dearest friend Daphne, giving her a funny little warning of a look.

It was several days into the Brittany and Santana's visit and he, along with his friend, entered the building leading up to the loft, both of them holding reusable grocery bags to their fronts. Justin had decided to pop in and make the girls brunch. He had invited his friend along for the ride and after a quick stop at a bakery to pick up some pastries they had driven to the loft. Now together they stepped into the lift as they casually carried on their conversation.

''What makes you think I'd be weird?'' Daphne asked, comically offended by the accusation. She was sporting a pair of trendy sunglasses which she lifted to rest atop her head so she could playfully glare at him.

''Are you seriously asking me this question? Daph, you swooned like a character from Gone With The Wind the first time you met Brian.''

''Touche, darling.''

''You told Mel and Linds you were a 'big fan of lesbians' the first time you met them.''

Daphne shrugged and countered with, ''Technically true as I do own all of Melissa Etheridge's albums and once attended a kd lang concert.''

''What about that time in college when you were crushing on that hipster guy who was into the coffee shop poetry scene and you lamely lied and said you were into poetry too.''

''I did own that book of poems by Jewel. It sucked but that totally counts.''

''You even went so far as to participate in an open mic night just to impress him. You did a dramatic reading of the lyrics to the Golden Girls theme song.''

''Which earned me a standing ovation thank you very much. Also I totally tapped hipster boy that night.''

''And remember that time we were prepping for that art show at The Center and that lesbian asked you out for a _soda date_ and you squealed like a schoolgirl and accepted?''

''And what about that was weird exactly? She was friendly and fun to hang out with.''

''Uh, hanging out as friends is one thing but she thought you were a lesbian and that you two were dating.''

''I don't recall that.''

''Daphne, after a month of knowing you she gave you a promise ring.''

''Okay, yeah, so maybe I do have a slight tendency to get overly excited when meeting new people and tend to say or do the first ridiculous thing that pops into my head in an effort to impress or win them over...''

''Which is just a really elaborate way of saying you're a total spaz who suffers from severe foot in mouth disease.''

''Am not. And even if I was, so what? I'm meeting your teenage cousin and her friend. Who cares about impressing a couple of seventeen year olds?''

''Nobody said anything about impressing them, I just don't want you to make an idiot out of yourself.''

Daphne slapped his arm. ''You know what? I knew you at seventeen and you had moments of spazzyness too.''

''Yes, but with time I've become cool and sophisticated whereas you've just become increasingly spazzy.''

''Whatever,'' Daphne laughed his silly jab off as they came to the loft's level and found their way to the door.

Justin fetched a set of keys from his pocket and made to place it into the keyhole but stopped short before turning to Daphne and questioning. ''Should we knock first before going in?''

''It's your place.''

''Yeah, but I told them that it was their space for their time here. It wasn't too long ago that we were teenagers and I know what it feels like to have your privacy infringed upon. I don't want them to feel like I'm hovering and I certainly don't want to walk in on something I wish I hadn't seen.''

''Justin, I highly doubt they're throwing a drug fueled orgy behind these doors, wait, no, considering that it's _your_ cousin we're talking about that's totally entirely possible.''

Justin's eyes went wide as he was reminded of his own wild, sexually adventurous youth. In a bit of a panicked scramble Justin quickly opened the loft door, fearful of what he'd find but prepared to bust up any and all orgies if faced with any. Fortunately there was no drugs and no orgy, this time anyway, only Brittany sitting in the living room eating dry Lucky Charms from a box and reading a fashion magazine.

''Um...hi,'' Brittany offered between crunches of mouthfuls.

''Hi,'' Justin chirped awkwardly, regretting his hasty entrance and his knee-jerk mother-hen reactions. Daphne followed behind him.

''What's up?'' Brittany asked curiously in a hushed tone. She discarded her breakfast snack and stood, she wore a short black silk robe that Justin thought odd, only because the article of clothing wasn't very Brittany in style.

''Well, I wanted to pop in and fix you brunch, with the help of my lovely assistant and best friend Daphne,'' Justin said as introduction, nodding his head at each of them in turn. ''Daphne this is my cousin, Brittany. Britt, this is my best friend, Daphne, we went to high school together.''

''Hello,'' Brittany politely greeted the other girl.

''Holy crap, you guys look like twins!'' Daphne announced more loudly than necessary and to no one in particular.

Justin exhaled. ''Daph, what did I say about being weird?''

''Well you do!'' Daphne hollered in a laugh before adding in a quieter tone. ''It's like disturbing. And awesome. I mean I've always thought Justin was a beautiful guy, because obviously right,'' she made a wave to Justin and his handsome but delicate features, ''but you're like him in girl-form. Justin, you'd be such a hot girl.''

''God, you're such a freak on so many levels.'' Justin went to place both his and her grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

As Daphne continued to stare and compare their features, Brittany approached them in the kitchen. ''Listen, I totally love that you want to do this, and it is such a pleasure meeting you Daphne, but I'm not sure if this is a good time. Santana's still asleep-''

''-what's a Santana?'' Daphne wondered aloud.

Brittany resumed ''-and she can be kind of a grouch first thing in the morning.''

''It's noon,'' Justin gently corrected.

''Maybe later is a better-'' Brittany was interrupted when the row of glass partitions in front of the bedroom popped open harshly and completely, making a swift and loud noise as they did, revealing a wild-haired panty and bra clad Santana standing and observing them all.

''What the hell is going on out there?'' Santana asked, still not entirely awake.

''I'm making everyone brunch,'' Justin announced.

Santana yawned and made absolutely no move to cover herself. Apparently years of athletics and cheerleading and congregating in girls locker rooms had knocked any sense of shame out of the girl because Santana thought nothing of standing around in her underwear, Justin concluded.

''You should come down and join us,'' he suggested brightly, noting her somewhat disheveled appearance. He smirked knowing full well what she had probably been doing last night: his energizer bunny of a cousin.

Santana walked down the couple of steps to stand at Brittany's side and grunted her good morning greeting to everyone.

''Hey,'' Brittany cooed adorably to her.

''Hey,'' Santana greeted the blonde back, her voice all warm and throaty.

''So _that's_ a Santana,'' Daphne said to herself in realization. Justin watched as his best friend's eyes widened in shock at the very nearly bare body before her. He threw a croissant at her. ''What? Huh?'' Daphne shook herself out of her daze enough to introduce herself to the other slightly taller dark haired girl. ''Sorry. I'm Daphne and you are... _not wearing any clothes_.''

Santana raised a shoulder. ''Yeah, well, I don't do pajamas and someone stole my robe...''

''Oh, right, sorry.'' Brittany, with no shame either, untied the knot, shrugged off the short robe from her shoulders and offered it to Santana who quickly wrapped herself within it. This of course, in turn, left Brittany standing in her bra and panties.

''Brittany! Clothes!'' Justin shrieked, throwing a hand up to block out the sight of his relative in her unmentionables. ''In fact both of you need clothes. We have a guest.''

He made a wave to a very perplexed looking Daphne. Brittany made for the bedroom to throw on something to wear. Santana, however, didn't follow. Instead she sauntered into the kitchen to join them.

''You got any juice up in this joint?'' Santana asked, pulling the large metallic fridge door open to peer inside.

''So you must be Brittany's best friend,'' Daphne remarked casually.

''Yep.''

''That's cool. Very cool. Cool. I'm Daphne.'' Daphne rambled in short stilted turns. ''I'm Justin's. Best friend that is. Which is also cool.''

Santana removed her head from inside the refrigerator with a carton of juice in hand and went about pouring herself a serving into a glass and sipping it. Justin started on the food and watched the entire scene out of the corner of his eye. He chuckled internally at Daphne who had a look of awe as she watched Santana drink. With so little on everything the teenager did seemed somehow...pornographic. His friend looked downright scandalized at Santana's every move.

''What happened to you last night,'' Justin asked coyly. ''Look a little tired.''

Santana slyly removed the sunglasses from atop Daphne's head and placed them onto her own face. The room was apparently too bright for her and her barely awake brain. ''Me and, uh, Britt had a late workout session last night. Think I might have overdid it on the cardio.''

Justin made a thoughtful noise, not really believing that for one second. A fully clothed Brittany, meanwhile, came scampering back in and stopped at Santana's side. She took the half empty glass of juice from her hand in a rather intimate way, her fingers gliding over Santana's with more than just a hint of tenderness. They couldn't have been more obvious if they tried Justin thought.

Soon Brittany was pouring Santana another glass, as well as one for Justin and then for Daphne, who did a spit take when Brittany asked, ''So are you the same Daphne that Justin slept with his senior year of high school?''

''Britt,'' Justin laughed at her inquiry and handed Daphne a small kitchen towel to wipe at her chin with.

''What?'' Brittany questioned, still choosing to share Santana's glass of juice with her than to fix her own.

''It's inappropriate,'' Justin said as he wielded a spatula.

''There's like a five foot painting of a naked guy behind you, Santana is in her underwear, and Daphne is pretty much leering at her, which ya know, you should stop because jailbait duh. There's like a lot of inappropriateness going on here,'' Brittany said in her defense.

''She's right you know,'' Daphne supplied as she walked around the kitchen island, croissant in hand, to climb onto a stool and face Justin who was now cracking eggs into a pan, ''you're kinda being a wet towel and I'm not leering at your friend, Brittany.''

''Yeah, sure,'' Brittany snickered.

''Anyway! Yes, I am that Daphne.''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it,'' Santana waved her hand about, ''you've slept with a girl, Justin?''

Justin nodded with ease. ''Yeah. Why is that such a shock?''

''Because. You're...you.''

''An obvious gay man, you mean?'' he clarified, unoffended.

''Well...yeah,'' answered Santana. ''I mean from what Brittany's always told me, you've always known.''

''I have, but...'' Justin paused, bobbing his head around and shooting a smile at his best friend, ''Daphne wanted her first time to be special. She wanted experience and as her best friend I wanted to help her and so I did.''

Santana tilted her head, as if digesting this weird and yes, totally inappropriate information to be discussing over breakfast.

''It made things weird for a little while,'' Daphne said, ''but after a teeny-tiny confusion things got back to normal. Looking back now, I don't regret Justin being my first. Most people lose it to someone they think matters, but then they end up never seeing that person again and I didn't want that. Maybe not everyone should go around sleeping with their best friend, but...in a way, it makes our friendship that much more unique.''

Brittany and Santana traded a glance that was lost on Daphne.

''I've made out with a gay guy before,'' Brittany admitted, causing Santana to laugh into her juice.

''Oh god, you and Hummel.''

''Not a very good kisser,'' Brittany continued, ''but I'm not sure if that was because he wasn't into girls or if it's because he'd never kissed anyone before.''

''You know what, Justin was a really good kisser actually,'' Daphne complimented.

''Thank you Daphne,'' Justin replied sweetly.

''...Well?'' his friend prompted.

''Well what?''

Daphne gaped. ''Aren't you going to say _you were great too, Daph_?''

''No, definitely not, I was good...you needed practice.''

''I'd throw this croissant at you if it wasn't so delicious.''

A half hour later the food was served and the four of them were all seated at the dining table, which Justin couldn't help but notice had a weird little wobble to it that it didn't have a few days before. He'd ducked his head under the table top to inspect the base but couldn't really tell what had caused the tiny tilt it now had. It was barely noticeable but odd. When he questioned the girls about it they traded grins and went quiet. That alone told Justin all he needed to know. Needless to say he and Brian had had their own moments atop this table and it had always held up, he didn't even want to think about what the two young women had gotten up to on it that would actually leave this kind of noticeable damage.

Aside from the table having a very slight wobble to it now it was perfectly fine and it didn't stop them from enjoying their meal and joshing around. Justin was pleased as he watched the three girls interact with absolute ease over their brunch. Brittany and especially Santana perked up in excitement when they learned that Daphne managed a record store.

''I was a clerk back in high school. Managing the place now is just something I'm sort of doing in the meantime,'' Daphne explained to the younger girls, ''See what I really want to do is be a music journalist. Ever since I was a kid, music has always been a passion.''

''Mmm!'' Justin said mid-drink before swallowing his juice and informing his best friend, ''Britt and Santana here are singers. They're in their school's glee club.''

''Really?'' said Daphne. ''Are you any good?''

''We made it to Nationals this past year,'' Santana offered.

Daphne widened her eyes, impressed. ''I can carry a tune and I've been able to play the piano since I was ten, but I never really had that drive to perform or play. I've always felt I was better at absorbing and deciphering music on a sonic level.''

Brittany nodded. ''Yeah...personally, I've always had the hardest time passing the underwater levels on Sonic. I always got sad when I ran out of air and my Sonic fell off the screen. It's always fun to play as Tails though, he's cute.''

Santana and Justin smiled and made no judgement or reaction to the out of place comment, prompting Daphne to continue speaking, ''...anyhow, the writing thing is what I really want to do. It's just been sort of hard to crack into it. I've written some pieces for print and have done some stuff online though. One day I'll get there. You guys should come check out the store though.''

''That would be cool,'' Santana said appreciatively.

''Can we?'' Brittany looked to Justin for approval.

Justin raised a shoulder. ''I don't see why not, especially if it means Santana will finally put clothes on.''

With a wicked but friendly glint Santana threw a small piece of fruit at him. It hit him lightly in the face with the tiniest of wet sounds that caused both Brittany and Daphne to burst into giggles.

''Well, I'm glad you're all so amused,'' he said, picking said piece of fruit up from his lap where it had landed and flicking it onto the white table top, ''because the three of you are in charge of clean up.''

It was at this moment that even more fruit, a half eaten bagel and a handful of Lucky Charms went flying at him in response. Daphne, Brittany and Santana laughed together in solidarity, all three of them had playfully tossed something at him this time.

''Girls,'' he said to himself, shaking his head at the antics. He dusted himself off of debris and then pointed at Brittany and Santana, ''you two go get ready and we'll leave as soon as you're done.''

With their plates now empty, the two teenagers rose and began for the bedroom. Brittany kissed Justin's cheek as she passed him. ''Thanks for brunch.''

''It was delicious,'' Santana declared with a grateful nod. She picked up a single grape that rested on his shoulder that he'd failed to shuck off and popped it into her mouth. ''Thanks.'' She patted his hair as she went to follow Brittany.

Justin and Daphne watched them go and once inside the bedroom, Brittany closed the partitions to allow them some privacy. Justin turned back to the table and pointed a finger at Daphne who was now standing and making a break for the living room.

''And you,'' he said, ''are not off the hook. You're on clean up duty with me.''

''Damn.''

Together the two friends started cleaning and clearing up the table, stacking dishes, cradling glasses and bringing everything back into the kitchen area where they both began to wash and rinse things at the sink.

Daphne handed him a dish, catching Justin's attention. ''Your cousin and her friend are...interesting. I mean, you do see it, right?''

Justin raised an eyebrow and dipped his head, silently urging her to go on with her thought.

''You and Brittany are mirror images just about, which is understandable with you being related, but Santana...she's like Brian 2.0. She is to die for.''

''Do I need to remind you that you're straight?''

She laughed at the insinuation. ''No. First of all, she's seventeen, second of all, I have a boyfriend who I adore, and thirdly, I wasn't staring at her because I'm attracted to her. But you gotta admit, the girl gives off some weirdly intense energy. Gay or straight, you notice when she walks into the room. I've only ever seen that quality in one other person...''

''Brian,'' Justin said knowingly. ''I see it alright. Funnily enough I'm not quite sure they do however.''

''Wait, she and Brian have met? And the universe didn't implode?''

Justin shook his head. ''You know how two like sides of a magnet will repel each other?... _That_. Seeing them in the same room, now that was some weird energy.''

''Makes sense I suppose. People often feel cautious or unease around those that they're actually most alike,'' Daphne said, ''when you see a reflection of yourself and you're not fully prepared for what's looking back at you...it can be off-putting.''

''Yeah, I definitely don't see them becoming BFFs anytime soon,'' Justin said, considering those words. He then changed the course of conversation, ''by the way, thanks for inviting the girls to the store. They seemed really excited.''

Daphne waved the gesture off. ''Brittany is so you when you were seventeen, silly, sweet and inappropriate-''

''I was never inappropriate,'' Justin gasped in a comical manner, '' _I_ was an angel. _She_ is an angel.''

''You were anything but! You were a little scamp. The girl may be sweet, but something tells me she can get just as wild. Better watch out for that one.''

X

Elsewhere in the loft, Brittany stood in the bathroom at the sink and worked on her eye make up as Santana stepped out of the shower through the mirror. The dark haired girl found a plush towel to wrap around herself before walking over to join her at the counter.

''Awake now after your shower?'' Brittany asked Santana's reflection.

''Mmhm.''

Brittany turned around and pulled herself up onto the counter to sit. Santana took the cue to move herself between her legs. In turn, Brittany brought her hands up to trace fingertips along the girl's collarbone. ''We totally wrecked that dining table just fyi.''

''I must have came like four times on it,'' Santana chuckled and placed her own hands onto Brittany's jeaned hips. ''And if anything's wrecked that's on you. You were the one who was convinced it could hold both of our weight.''

''And it would've had you not lost your balance and made us and the table tip over. My wrist still hurts a little from when I landed on it funny.''

Santana took her wrist and lightly kissed it, palm up. ''Aww.''

''Was worth it.''

After sharing a kiss they then began the process of readying for the day. Once they were dressed and after Santana spent a ridiculous amount of time on her hair they left the loft with Justin and Daphne. They all piled into Justin's vehicle and started off. It was more than a little amusing watching the two twenty-something best friends in the front seats playfully bicker with ease, like it was a skit or routine they'd done a million times. It was like Daphne knew just when to interrupt Justin, or Justin knew just when to toss a silly zing out at Daphne.

''Mom...Dad,'' Brittany began, breaking into Justin and Daphne's back and forth, feigning sadness as she addressed them from the backseat, ''does all of this fighting mean you're getting a divorce?''

''You're not funny,'' Justin said, looking at her through the rear-view mirror and playing along, ''...and do you have your seatbelt on? If not, I will pull this car over and turn back around!''

''Listen to your father!'' Daphne exclaimed in a high shrill nagging voice that was not her own.

''Oh my goddddddddd,'' groaned Santana, still sporting Daphne's sunglasses but clearly not amused by their playful bit. ''Are we there yet?''

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at their destination, the record store which Daphne happened to manage. The trendy shop was full of everything, CDs, vinyls, eclectic memorabilia; it even had a sitting area that worked as a kind of listening station where people could sit and listen to some tunes through provided headphones. There were only a few patrons within the store and one attending clerk, a young attractive sandy-haired female who appeared to be reading from a book in between helping customers and keeping an eye on the place.

''How's it going?'' Daphne greeted her young employee.

''Not too bad,'' the clerk hopped down from a tall stool and slumped forward against a counter. ''What's up? I thought it was your day off.''

''It is, but I have some friends here who wanted to pop in.''

The young girl looked to Brittany and Santana and straightened her posture a bit. ''...oh.''

''Hey, weren't those new display cabinets I ordered for the collectibles supposed to arrive today? Have they came?'' Daphne asked the clerk.

''Uh, y-yeah. This morning,'' the girl answered, staring beyond Daphne and at the two girls her own age. Specifically Santana. ''They delivered them through the back, but they were too bulky for me to move by myself so I only got them just inside the back door, I think it might be a two man job getting them into the stockroom.''

''Ah, the life of a manager, never a day's rest,'' Daphne chuckled, ''don't worry about it, Justin and I can handle it. You stay and watch the front, and make sure to help these two,'' she pointed a thumb at Santana and Brittany, ''if they need any. Be sure to give them my discount okay?''

With that Daphne was off, dragging Justin along with her towards the rear of the store into the Employees Only section. He threw a 'I'll be back in a few minutes' at them over his shoulders. Brittany or Santana made their way towards the aisles upon aisles of CDs and knick knacks and records.

Brittany couldn't help but get excited at Santana's giddiness, especially now that she had pulled off the oversized sunglasses and Brittany could see how bright and warm her eyes were staring out at the abundance of music before them.

Brittany couldn't exactly recall the last time she had actually bought a physical CD, maybe when she was like thirteen. She mostly got her music online. Santana was the same, except for a few artists. Santana had always had a weird little thing; if she heard a song on a radio and liked it, she'd go online and buy it and that would be the end of that, but if a band or artist's music really touched her, meant something to her she would sign her heart over to them completely. If she deemed you in the same league as Amy or Adele, Santana had to buy every album on disc, plus the vinyl, and the sheet music and - surprising to even Brittany - string only arrangements of entire works.

Brittany loved music, yes, she loved the way it propelled her to move her body, to react, to dance. In that way it spoke to her, but when Santana heard a striking piece of music, she heard it on an entirely different level. She heard it in her bones like Brittany felt dance in her own.

Brittany had always been a little bit in love with the way Santana was in love with music.

It was a sight to just watch Santana study album covers with that intense, passionate interest. Brittany decided that she couldn't not mark this moment and leave this place without some new tunes, she wasn't too concerned with who they were from.

''I'm totally getting this,'' Brittany declared as she read the back cover of a CD.

Santana lifted up the plastic casing to get a look at the front. ''Have you ever heard of Liz Phair?''

''All I know is there's a naked chick on the cover, I'm getting it.''

''If that's your criteria then I suggest you also make stops in the Rap and 80's Hair Metal section.''

''Good idea. What are you looking for?''

Santana dragged a finger lazily and almost seductively across the spines of the CDs until she pulled one out. ''Ahh...here it is.''

''Lana Del Rey,'' Brittany read the cover. ''Are you sure that's not a misprint? Cause it looks like Emma Watson. Is Emma Watson making music now?''

''No, Lana Del Rey is like...a gangster Nancy Sinatra.''

''Yeah, that still explains nothing to me.''

''Trust me, Lana's music is like an orgasm in song-form. I downloaded a bootleg of her new album to tide me over until it officially came out. I've heard it...it's sexy.''

''Well, if she's as good as you say she is we'll have to listen to it together sometime.''

''Mmm, I think we will. It's all I really came for. Now, let's go find you some more albums with scantily clad people on the cover...''

Santana took Brittany's free hand and started guiding them down another aisle, and then another and another. They browsed leisurely wandering through different genres and styles, taking on this little challenge as if it were a game. They even started up a little competitive aspect to it, trying to see who could find the most discs with nudity on the cover and grinning in triumph when they added a disc to their bundles.

''Ooo! _The Notorious K.I.M._ ,'' Brittany wooted as she picked up the Lil' Kim album.

''Sade's _Love Deluxe_ ,'' Santana held up her latest find.

''Hands All Over by Maroon 5.''

''Katy Perry. _Teenage Dream_.''

''Goldfrapp. _Supernature_.''

''Prince's _Lovesexy_ , which,'' Santana said, wrinkling up her forehead in confusion, ''I'm not sure if this album cover is meant to be funny or serious but yeah, weird.''

''Shakira. _Oral Fixation Volume 2_.''

''Ugh, I cannot stand her singing voice. She sounds like Kermit The Frog or Miss Piggy. Or Kermit The Frog and Miss Piggy's love child. Totally unpleasant to the ears.''

''I guess,'' Brittany conceded, still eyeing the album cover, ''but she's still mega hot.''

''She's passable I suppose.''

''What? She's got that whole sultry, mysterious Latin thing going on.''

Santana gave her a funny little look. ''Hello, what am I? I've got that in spades _and_ I can actually sing. And I'm, like, way hotter.''

''That is true.'' Brittany looked at Santana adoringly from head to toe and back again. ''Do you ever think you could do it?''

''Do what?''

''This.'' Brittany held up an album cover. ''Take your clothes off? Say five years from now when you're slaying everyone and have your own album out, would you pull a Janet Jackson or a Christina Aguilera and show some skin on an album cover?''

''I'm not saying I wouldn't because I honestly don't think there's anything wrong with it.'' She lowered her voice in that way that always drove Brittany nuts. ''Obviously I'm a big fan of nudity.''

''Yeah, I kind of got that. Every time you come over to tutor me in Spanish, you insist we take our clothes off.''

''It helps you concentrate better,'' Santana reasoned. ''Don't knock my unorthodox teaching methods. You got an A on our last quiz.''

''Yeah, because I started watching Spanish soaps and picked up a lot,'' Brittany admitted. ''As a homework buddy and tutor you kind of suck...especially at Spanish.''

''What?''

''San, I've seen you try to order things off the menu at Taco Bell...you can barely do that and like half of the names of those meals aren't even real words. You do not have any kind of grasp on the language or anything resembling the language. It's cute that you think you do though.''

''Then why do you still ask me over for lessons?''

''Because I'm also a big fan of nudity. Yours to be more specific. But for reals, back to what I was asking, when you're a big time star making all the panties drop, would you ever show skin?''

''I dunno. I wouldn't rule it out but on the other hand it isn't something I feel like I'd need to do.'' Santana flipped through the stack of CDs in her hands, looking over each of the images adorning the front. ''Half of the people who are here did it at a point in their careers where they knew who they were and where they stood. Yeah, some did it to tantalize and sell records, but people like Sade or Buckingham Nicks did it to say something. Either about themselves or their music. Personally, I wouldn't want it to be how I started out. There's nothing shameful or degrading about showing skin if it's your choice, but...I believe in my voice and that's how I want people to recognize me, as someone who believes in her voice. If I ever get to that kind of place or have that kind of opportunity and manage to make something of it and sustain some kind of career in music...my mindset might change. Who knows, after a couple of Grammys and Rolling Stone covers, one day I might wake up and want to get naked in front of a camera and paste it on the front of an album. There's nothing wrong with getting naked for your art, as long as you actually believe in your art and you're not just doing it for attention.''

Brittany nodded in reflection, taking in Santana's thoughtful response.

''Why do you ask?''

''Just curious.''

''Not that it really matters or whatever,'' Santana shrugged. ''I mean the chances of me ever making it are slim to none, but-''

''-but nothing. You're the hottest, most driven, most talented person on the planet. You're going to rule the world one day. I don't see any way around it because it's impossible to hear your voice and not fall in love with it.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah.''

''And you wouldn't mind that? Everyone falling in love with my voice.''

''No. It's way too amazing and beautiful not to share. I don't mind everyone else falling in love with your voice...just as long as I'm the only one who gets all the rest of you to myself.''

''...you want me all to yourself?''

Brittany bowed her head bashfully, flicking a finger through a handful of albums on display, making the plastic casings clack against each other. ''I've always wanted you all to myself.''

Without a word Brittany walked down the aisle a few feet as if to inspect more discs, Santana followed, questioning. ''For how long?''

''How long what?''

''Have you wanted me?''

Brittany sighed, Santana was so dense sometimes. It was a wonder why everyone always thought she was the slow one when sometimes Santana needed things spelled out for her.

''Since the first time I saw you. From day one,'' Brittany answered.

Santana smiled then. Her real, true, honest smile, not the false cocky smirk or sneer she gave to everyone else, but the real thing. The smile that took over her entire face and showed her dimples and made her eyes light up. God this girl made Brittany melt. On a bit of an autopilot, before she even knew what she was doing, not even thinking of where they were or who might be around Brittany moved in towards her and placed a single tender kiss on Santana's neck. It was sweet, affectionate, even a little bit chaste, but the second her lips disconnected from that flawless skin Brittany realized what she had done.

But.

Santana didn't push her away, okay she did bashfully duck her head for a moment before quickly looking around to see if anyone else had noticed the tiny kiss, but there was no denial, no abandonment, no pushing away and believe it or not that was a big deal. While Santana was a lot more comfortable now with grazes and touches and linking arms in public, kissing was something they'd yet to tackle in the public eye. None of the four other customers were paying them any attention though. The only person who was, Brittany noted though Santana seemed to overlook the fact, was that young female store clerk who looked away once she realized she was caught staring at the two of them.

Later, when they finished their made up game they found themselves looking at some of the new audio and tech equipment the shop sold when Daphne and Justin reappeared and joined them. Brittany had picked out some new earbuds while Santana had found some large over the ear headphones for a much more intense listening experience. While they inspected their new finds Justin took a moment to check out the music they were going to buy, combined they had over a dozen discs in the pile.

''Why do all of these albums feature nudity on the cover?'' Justin asked Brittany.

''Oh, me and Santana totally made up a new game. Spot The Nudity. It's where you and a friend compete to find the most nudity on display. Winner has to flash the loser-''

''Shouldn't the loser be the one to flash?'' he questioned.

''My game, my rules,'' Brittany declared.

''Right. Who won?''

''I don't think you really wanna know,'' said Santana.

Brittany continued on, ''I'm really thinking about shopping it around to the networks as a game show. Almost like Supermarket Sweep, but with nipples.''

While Daphne cackled at his side Justin closed his eyes as if to gain his composure. ''Whatever, give me your stuff so I can pay for it.''

Brittany and Santana both waved him off airily because hello, they weren't babies and could pay for themselves. Daphne and Justin stood back and gave them space as they took their things, making for the front counter and approaching the lone clerk who looked up at them. She smiled politely at Brittany but when she looked over to Santana her gaze lingered on her for a second longer. There was something in the girl's look that Brittany didn't entirely appreciate. Sure, Daphne had done a little staring earlier in the day too, but that had been out of obvious harmless curiosity, but this? The girl was practically undressing Santana with her eyes right in front of the store.

Brittany knew Santana was hot, people looked at her all the time. This was nothing new, but something about this felt different, overt, and a tiny part of Brittany maybe wanted to gag a little bit. Instead she just stepped closer to Santana, who seemed oblivious and unaware of being ogled by the store employee.

''So, you guys are friends of Daphne's huh?'' the clerk asked as she started ringing up their items.

''Sorta. I'm related to her bestie Justin,'' Brittany explained. ''We just met her today. She seems cool though.''

''She's a pretty laid back boss,'' the girl added, her eyes roving over Santana who wasn't even participating in the conversation. ''Daphne and Justin are kind of legends at my school. Well, at least to anyone who considers themselves a forward thinking individual.''

''You're in school?'' Brittany asked, hoping to draw the girl's eyes to her own, or anywhere other than Santana's lips.

''I'll be a senior at St. James Academy after summer. Once upon a time it was a really stuffy, repressed environment until Justin and Daphne started the school's Gay-Straight Student Alliance.''

Brittany nodded, completely aware of her own cousin's past accomplishments.

''It was a slow start, but it changed a lot of things,'' the clerk said, leaning forward slightly to place her elbows on the counter, practically shoving her boobs into Santana's line of vision. ''I'm a co-director with my friend Charlie. He's the straight half, me...I'm the gay half.''

It was obvious by the way the girl looked at Santana expectantly that this was meant to be some kind of signal or wink of some kind. It was kind of awkward but mostly just...gross thought Brittany. For all the clerk knew they were a couple and here she was making a lame play for Santana right in front of her, like Brittany wasn't even there.

''Do you guys take American Express?'' Santana asked, the girl's pass at her completely flying over her head.

''Um, yeah,'' the girl replied, looking disappointed at being ignored.

''And like, if you could split the total with me?'' Brittany presented her debit card to the girl along with Santana's. ''We'd like to pay...together.''

''Sure, I can do that,'' the clerk deflated slightly, apparently giving up and going about the transaction as usual now.

The whole tiny interaction gave Brittany the briefest of pauses and planted a strange little niggling idea in her head, but there was no time to dwell on it. Moments later they filtered out of the storefront and onto the sidewalk. Brittany and Santana led the way with Justin and Daphne trailing a tiny bit behind them.

Daphne inspected her watch. ''Well, I'm afraid I have to scram. I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend in a half hour. But it was nice to meet you two,'' she threw a smile at the girls, ''I hope you found some cool new tunes.''

''Oh, totally, and thanks for the super sweet discount,'' Brittany said gratefully.

''Yeah, that was awesome of you,'' Santana said.

''Hey, anytime. Anyone who's a friend of Justin's is a friend of mine. It was fun hanging out. Maybe we can do it again before you go home.''

''For sure,'' said Brittany, Santana nodded in agreement.

Daphne lightly tapped Justin, ''and I'll talk to you later. I won't be able to make Woody's tonight but let's do coffee this week, cool?''

Brittany and Santana both tilted their heads at that but remained silent as Daphne nodded her goodbyes to them, gave Justin a little side hug as farewell and as she made her way to the curb took back her sunglasses from Santana. She then hailed herself a cab and zoomed off. Once Daphne departed the scene Justin turned to them.

''So, what's Woody's?'' Santana asked.

''It's a bar,'' Justin answered. ''Some friends and I were gonna hang out tonight. Play a little pool, maybe shoot some darts. I wasn't sure if it'd be your scene, but you're both welcome to join.''

''Yeah, I don't know if I should be in that kind of environment,'' Brittany began, ''seeing as how me and LT used to pool hustle together back in the day. I gave it up after a rather nasty incident and haven't played since. We stopped because Tubbs once got into a huge knock down drag out brawl with this one sucker we scored fifty bucks from.''

''Yeah, _that sucker was me_ and that happened in my dad's game room,'' Santana grumbled, not too pleased with the memory. ''My mom yelled at me for wrestling with a cat in the house and getting blood on the carpet. It wasn't even fair that I got in trouble for that, I mean it was my blood. I think that was punishment enough.''

''You know Lord Tubbington was only like that because of roid rage. He's since made amends to you for kicking your ass and swindling you out of money.''

''First of all, Lord Blubbington did not kick my ass, okay, I was totally winning that fight.''

''Says the girl who had to walk around with a little Hello Kitty band-aid on under her eye for a week...like you were Nelly.''

''Did not,'' Santana said in a half scoff, half laugh, clearly attempting to save face in front of Justin.

''Did too.''

''Not.''

Justin snickered at their playful, affectionate back and forth. ''Well, it stands, if you want to come along tonight I'd love to have you both. We can still hang out and play darts, and I can introduce you to my friends. Plus I could conveniently look the other way while you two use your fake I.D.'s at the bar.''

Brittany traded a mischievous grin with Santana.

X

''This happens in my comics all the time,'' Michael Novotny, local comic book store owner and childhood best friend of Brian Kinney, started on a sudden theory as he stood at a table in a corner of Woody's with his group of buddies.

It was evening and the gang, which consisted of Michael as well as his longtime friends Emmett Honeycutt and Ted Schmidt, had been out and about together hanging out, shooting the breeze and playing a friendly game of pool with Justin and Brian when the young blonde artist announced that he had invited a couple of friends to come join them earlier and that they had just texted back that they were on their way. Michael had automatically assumed those friends to be Daphne and perhaps another of Justin's former classmates.

What he didn't expect is one Brittany S. Pierce or Santana Lopez.

He did, on the other hand, completely expect Justin and Brian to abandon the group a few minutes after the young women's arrival because they had to 'take care of something in the alley' which Michael knew was really just code for _someone was going to get fucked against the side of the building_. Brian and Justin and their tendency to prioritize their libidos over everything else was nothing out of the ordinary and completely expected, even if it left their friends standing about awkwardly while two teenage girls stared at them.

While Justin and Brian were off somewhere getting off, Michael, Ted and Emmett engaged in small somewhat uncomfortable chit chat with the girls. Thankfully after ten minutes Brittany and Santana excused themselves and made their way to the bar to grab a few drinks of their own.

Michael was now left with only Ted and Emmett; the three of them stared at the interesting pair across the room, studying them in fascination. Cool and calm and looking like she thought herself to be surrounded with peasants, Santana stood at the bar waiting for her drink to be served while Brittany practically bounced in place at her side, seemingly preoccupied with a couple of tiny little drink umbrellas she'd found discarded nearby.

''Tell me please that I'm not the only one who sees this, right?'' Michael asked, looking to his two friends for confirmation that he wasn't losing his mind.

Emmett picked up his drink, held his straw between two fingertips and took a very long sip of alcohol before responding. ''No, no, I think I'm seeing what you're seeing, but you say it first.''

''I think this might indeed be a sign of the apocalypse,'' Ted commented.

Michael continued. ''Maybe Brian and Justin were involved in some top secret government experiment to create opposite gendered doppelgangers.''

''Great,'' Ted Schmidt muttered monotonously, ''just what the world needs. Sunshine the second and Brian Kinney Jr. Except ya know...with vaginas.''

''I actually think it's kinda cute. In a totally disturbing, disconcerting way,'' Emmett admitted.

''A passing resemblance would be one thing,'' Ted said, ''but they seem to mirror Brian and Justin in both appearance and personality. It really makes you wonder, what if everyone has some strange doppelganger out there living an almost parallel existence.''

Michael piped up, intrigued by the idea. ''You mean what if back where they come from they have their own versions of us?''

''Exactly.''

Considering this Emmett pondered, ''Hm, I like to think my doppelganger would be equally charming and fabulous as the original, blessed with a superior fashion sense and yet still able to defy the stereotype of the often generalized swishy gay male by knowing how to change a tire-''

''You did save us on that New York turnpike,'' Ted recalled, patting his friend on the back.

''And what would mine be?'' Michael wondered.

''Yours,'' Emmett started, ''yours would be the tiny adorable, slightly annoying heart of the group I imagine. Judging from the way you and your momma worry and fret about everyone I always thought you might have been Jewish in another life.''

''And mine?'' Ted asked.

''Yours,'' Brian, appearing out of thin air, interjected, jumping into their silly conversation as he moved his body in between Michael and Ted's, wrapping an arm around each of their necks, ''would probably be the deathly boring, prematurely balding sad-sack of the group with the most abysmal fashion sense and the personality of a blank piece of paper. Also I imagine you in really ugly ass bow ties for some reason. What are you boys up to?''

Michael beamed with excitement, amused. ''We were just talking about Justin's cousin and her friend.''

''Oh?'' Brian inquired.

''That Brittany is a sweetheart, she complimented my pashmina,'' Emmett said with a smile, Ted and Michael piped up, nodding and adding their own thoughts on the delightfully sweet Brittany who seemed to have charmed them all with little to no effort.

''Have you talked to her friend yet?'' Brian asked, grabbing Ted's beer and taking a swig of it.

''Sort of,'' Michael said. ''I mean not really. I accidentally spilled some of my water on her shoes and she called me a hobbit before I could properly introduce myself.''

''I introduced myself as Emmett Honeycutt but she insisted on referring to me as Lady Honeycutt for the duration of our short conversation.''

''At least that's better than what she called me,'' whined Ted. ''Grandpa Blaine. What does that even mean?''

Brian eyed the topic of conversation, narrowing his sight on Santana who stood several yards away across the room. ''Well, I had the displeasure of actually having dinner with her. The blonde is actually kinda sweet, but the other one? Talk about pain in the ass. Vain, smug, cocky as hell. She thinks she's god's gift; I honestly don't know how anyone could put up with someone like that. Right?''

Ted went to raise his finger as if about to launch into speech and point a certain something out, but Michael pushed his friend's hand down and shook his head. Telling Brian he shared personality traits with a teenage girl wasn't bound to go over very well.

''And get this,'' Brian added, raising his voice, ''they're staying in my loft.''

Michael, Emmett and Ted cackled at this information. Everyone knew there was only two things Brian loved in the entire world. Justin and the loft. The loft was Brian's batcave, his lair; he had always been protective and territorial over it. The guys fully understood the magnitude of the situation and found Brian's sense of violation and discomfort absolutely hilarious.

''How did that happen?'' Ted asked, still cracking up at the idea of Brian's precious loft being invaded by teenage girls.

''Long story,'' Brian muttered.

''Oh, let me guess...'' Michael began speaking in a silly-stupid cutesy voice, as if he was talking to a baby, ''it was Justin's idea and you, deep down, can never deny your adorable little sunshine anything, can you?''

''Shut the fuck up,'' Brian scoffed, which only made Ted and Emmett laugh even harder.

''Well, that's unfortunate,'' Ted said.

''Do you think they're together?'' Michael asked the others.

Ted and Emmett shrugged their answers as if uncertain.

''They're totally screwing each other's brain's out,'' a dead series Brian spoke up. ''They haven't said it outright and Justin refuses to tell me but I know they are.''

''You're just paranoid because someone else has invaded your loft,'' Ted said dismissively.

''Are you guys blind? Of course they're fucking doing it,'' Brian said firmly, unshaken in his belief. ''Look at them.''

And so the group did.

Brittany and Santana had since scored themselves drinks and were slowly sipping them while standing in a corner of the bar. There were small clusters of people around them, but no one was paying them any mind, they were in their own little bubble. Santana was looking out at the room, her face looking stoney and superior as Brittany leaned into her side and spoke intimately into her ear for several long moments. There was a closeness and connectedness there that was undeniable. The way in which Brittany lingered her mouth near Santana's face, the way Santana would only drop her bitch-face to smile at something Brittany said.

''Looking at them makes me feel dizzy,'' Emmett said, still astonished at the many attributes they seemed to share with a certain other couple.

''Looking at who makes you feel dizzy?'' Justin asked as he appeared with two drinks in hand. He handed one off to Brian and began to drink the other himself as he joined the group at their table.

''Um, er. We were just talking about the company you invited along tonight,'' Michael said. ''How long are your cousin and her friend staying for?''

''For the rest of the month,'' Justin answered brightly. ''Brian and I had already planned to take a break from New York for a bit and Brittany needed some adult supervision while her parents were away so I volunteered.''

''Wait. _You're_ their adult supervision?'' Michael asked. ''It seems like it was just yesterday that you were a tiny overly excited seventeen year old sneaking into Woody's to hang out with us. In fact I think I might have even played your babysitter on one of your first nights on Liberty Avenue.''

''Now-now, Michael, our little Sunshine is all grown up,'' Emmett said sweetly as he reached over to playfully pinch one of Justin's cheeks.

Justin lightly batted Emmett's hand away from him. ''Stop it,'' he laughed.

Ted piped up to add, ''Nah, to us you'll always be the cute little twink who despite all the odds made the biggest asshole in the known universe somehow grow a heart.''

X

An hour later found everyone still hanging about within the bar. The two teenagers had come back to join the larger group of friends. Brittany, Emmett, Justin and Michael had started a game of darts while Ted sat nearby making commentary and eating curly fries. Brian, meanwhile, had found himself standing alone with Santana.

The two had somehow been forgotten in the mix. As their friends hooted and hollered and laughed several feet away from them, they stood silently and blinked at each other.

''So,'' Brian said.

''Yeah,'' replied Santana.

''...Don't want to play darts?'' he asked her.

Santana raised a shoulder in disinterest. ''Probably isn't a good idea for me to have any sharp objects while in close proximity to Ted Warbler over there. I don't think I'd be able to resist not stabbing him. How do you stand him, he talks with absolutely no inflection whatsoever and I mean what is with that shirt?''

Brian didn't quite get the nickname she bestowed upon his accountant friend, but he completely understood her annoyance at Ted's total lack of style or charm.

''It's like, who the hell still wears bowling shirts? Gross.'' Santana grimaced.

Brian had to smirk. He could appreciate that remark, because hell, Ted's reluctance to give up his lame, dated bowling shirts after all these years was fucking disgusting. Why none of their other friends were willing to call him out on it and stage an intervention was beyond Brian. But this girl got it. Not only did she get it, she somehow managed to make him amused which was no small feat. Brian Kinney was not easily amused or entertained, but this kid and the cocky, arrogant way about her...he didn't see people wear that very often with such complete dedication.

There was something about her, though. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Brian wasn't sure what made him do it, maybe it was boredom, maybe it was curiosity, maybe he just wanted to get to know the person who had invaded his sacred loft, but something inside of him compelled him to pick up a couple of pool cues and offer one to her.

''You play?'' he asked, nodding his head over to an unoccupied pool table.

''Not very well, but...sure.'' Santana simply took the offered stick and accepted his invitation to a game.

Together they took the few short steps over to the table. Santana chalked up her tip while Brian began racking the balls up. After he placed them in the middle he waved to her, allowing her to take the first shot. ''How are you finding the loft?'' he asked.

''It's gorgeous,'' she answered after making a rather weak go of it, barely managing to break the triangle of balls up.

''It should be, I designed it myself.''

''Everything in it is modern...Italian...and beautiful. Even the kitchen water faucet is designer.''

Brian preened a bit at her complimenting his interior design skills and took a shot, sinking a ball in a hole.

''I have to admit I wasn't expecting that,'' she said.

''Me sinking that ball?''

''No. I meant I wasn't expecting someone with that kind of serious style to come from somewhere like Pennsylvania.''

''Because Ohio just breeds sophisticates?'' he asked.

Santana tilted her head, taking the jab in kind. He had her there. ''Right. Well. I was especially impressed by your Eames chair.''

''I'm especially impressed that you even know what an Eames chair is.''

''Not everyone in Ohio is a slack-jawed yokel. Just like I guess not _everyone_ in this burgh is without style.''

They traded small somewhat awkward smiles and nodded at each other, each conceding that yes, they both came from some very unfabulous places and yet had managed to develop a certain eye for elegance and trend. They then took a few alternating turns taking shots until Brian decided to open his mouth again with...

''So how long have you been fucking Justin's cousin?'' he asked, not bothering to beat around the bush or approach the topic delicately. He had never been able to do anything calmly or quietly.

''What?'' Santana asked, her voice going higher in pitch as she accidentally popped a pool ball at least a foot up into the air. It thudded loudly as it plopped back to the green felt.

''You really do suck at this game,'' Brian noted.

''Who told you?''

''That you suck?''

''About me and Britt.''

''No one told me. No one had to. I can spot a freshly fucked person a mile away. It's one of my many superpowers. You both had that look when you walked in tonight.''

Santana eyed him in silence. Brian wasn't sure, but it looked like she might cry, or stab him with her pool cue. Or both. Probably both.

''It's not like I give a fuck.'' He bent down to study the table as if planning out his next move and trying to find just the right trajectory. ''I mean, I only ask because you're both staying in my loft and I'm trying to prepare myself for the inevitable severe emotional trauma I'll suffer once I find out what might be occurring in my bed.''

While Brian went about the game, Santana meanwhile was trying to determine his angle.

If it had been anyone else to make mention of the nature of her relationship with Brittany, Santana might have reacted differently. She might have scoffed it off and denied it, might have resorted to a scathing insult. She might have lashed out to draw attention away from the moment... but the way Brian had so casually brought it up, as if it was nothing, as if the acknowledgement of two girls being together was a normal, everyday thing... it made her feel something she'd never felt before. What shook her about the incident more than anything was his nonchalant acceptance of it. He wasn't making roundabout insinuations, he had accepted it as fact. He had said it out loud, put it out into the universe and then proceeded to wave down a bar employee to order another beer.

''You want?'' he asked her before sending the employee off. When she made no effort to reply he looked to the man and simply said, ''she wants. Bring two.''

Obviously, Brian was gay himself and wouldn't have condemned her, but still. In that one moment something in her world shifted.

She couldn't say what or how or why, just that something did and she thought that while she wasn't yet ready or brave enough to wave a giant ass rainbow flag in some parade or leave a gushing comment on that epic, novel length L Word fanfiction she'd been reading for the past two weeks (Dana and Alice were like her OTP, okay?) perhaps just being open and honest about what she and Brittany had, undefined as it was, with this Brian would be a step in the right direction.

It's not like it would matter, it's not like he mattered to her, or her to him. Brian might be a total ass, sure, but the way he spoke to her and approached the subject made her believe there was absolutely no judgement in him. He truly honestly didn't appear to give a shit. He gave no fucks, and if he gave no fucks maybe for once she could give no fucks about someone knowing the truth.

They were in a strange place and city after all. No one would know. And in a place like Liberty Avenue, would anyone even care?

''We're not though...Britt and I,'' she began slowly, unsure of her words at first, but trying to appear as nonchalant as possible as she forged on. ''I mean together that is...in a relationship.''

''It's your go, and who said anything about _being in a relationship_? I asked how long you've been fucking her. Those are two different things.''

She took another half-hearted shot with her pool cue but remained silent.

''What do you think the female equivalent of a twink is called?'' Brian looked towards the ceiling, pretending to be in great thought, pondering, ''...a chick? ...a bimbo?''

'' _She's not a bimbo_ ,'' Santana said sharply.

''Okay.'' Brian chuckled, realizing perhaps he'd overstepped some line. ''Calm your obviously fake tits. I didn't mean anything by it. She's actually kinda sweet. Reminds me a lot of Justin at that age. Though I do wonder why she's with you. You're kind of a bitch.''

''Yeah, well, you're kind of an asshole.''

''I do try.''

''How long have you and Justin been together?''

''That,'' he said, ''is none of your fucking business.''

She grumbled and took another go with her cue, ''but you just asked me the same question.''

''No one told you to answer it,'' he said. ''You should've told me to fuck off. In fact I'm kind of disappointed that you didn't. Offering up personal information like that? Tsk, tsk. Has no one ever taught you about stranger danger?''

''The only danger here is me about to kick your ass.''

''Not at pool you aren't,'' he said motioning to their table and pointing out the fact that he was clearly winning the game.

''Whatever.'' She flicked a cube of chalk in his direction.

Even though there was very little force behind it Brian let out the weirdest little yelp. It left a tiny smudge of chalky residue on him. ''Hey, watch it, this is Hugo _fucking_ Boss.''

''It's also last _fucking_ season.''

His eyes widened in outrage. Someone dared to insult his carefully selected attire. Incredibly, though, he felt no great need to launch into one of his trademark snippy, funny, cruel tirades. All he could do was laugh at the biting remark and reply ''fuck you'' with a honest to goodness genuine smile.

''Yeah, _no thank you_ ,'' she replied dryly.

They were like two moody puppies playing roughly with each other, biting and wrestling and provoking. The sniping didn't mean dislike, it was friendly and harmless. It was just how they operated as individuals. And so they went about throwing verbal jabs at each other throughout the evening, taking breaks from that every so often to sling some hilariously nasty or inappropriate remark about another in passing as if bonding in their own strange way.

He didn't say it of course, he'd never admit it out loud but several of her elaborately worded off color jokes left him stunned in shock and appreciation. He'd always thought his wit was razor sharp, but this kid? This kid had a wicked tongue.

Throughout the years many had come along and tried to knock him off his throne and declare themselves the best, the hottest, the most brilliant but none of them ever lasted, and not just because they were going up against himself, but because deep down they didn't have the guts or the heart to be what it took. To be ruthless, to be honest, to take the world by the balls and make it their bitch.

It was more than words. It was more than attitude. It was about soul.

And for some reason he felt the strangest kinship with hers. It was there at Woody's over a game of pool that Brian Kinney found himself befriending one Santana Lopez, and the world didn't implode.

X

 **I don't have anyone to talk to about this story, so this is the only place I can vomit my fangirl feelings and thoughts. Feel free to ignore. :)**

 **I really loved writing Daphne in. She was the original Britin shipper and I could totally see her getting one look at Brittana and getting on board. It was really easy to write her and it wasn't my plan but I'm looking forward to using her more. In fact there's several things coming up that I'm excited about. Karaoke. Babylon. Dinner at Debbie's. Shopping at The Big Q. A special episode of Fondue for Two with special guest Justin. I know I'm moving at a snail's pace but I like to linger on moments.**

 **And I know I made it pretty obvious but I think the Glee-verse versions of the characters are…**

 **Michael Novotny - Rachel Berry. Interestingly they narrate each series to us. They're tiny, adorable, annoying but somehow lovable. They both have a complex friendship with Brian and Santana that sometimes borders on toxic, and in the beginning Michael and Rachel both tend to treat Justin and Brittany the same, like silly blondes not worth taking seriously. Also they both sang MJ's 'Ben' on each series!**

 **Emmett Honeycutt - Kurt Hummel. These two characters have had to endure some incredible hardships and have had to stare down a world who told them they were less than, just because they refused to hide. But they always walked tall and fearless, and looked damn good doing it too.**

 **Blaine Anderson - Ted Schmidt. I never cared for Blaine, but I actually liked Ted despite his being boring and dressing horribly. Plus it's canon that Ted was in an acapella group in college and he had that whole singing waiter storyline.**

 **And finally to any imaginary readers out there, hope you enjoyed. One of my favorite things to do is curl up in bed at night with a Brittana fanfic and if I can in turn give that to a few other people that's a pretty awesome thing. Later lovelies.**


	7. We're All Believers

**X**

 _ **wandering out into the sea of streetlights, calling up everyone I know**_

 _ **trying our best to keep our monsters inside, nobody wants to be alone**_

 _ **but tonight, we're all believers**_

 _ **\- Magic Man**_

 **X**

Santana was in that foggy in between space, half awake and half dreaming when she felt the mattress beneath her dip and felt soft, gentle kisses against her bare back, trailing their way from the base of her spine to the back of her shoulders.

''Waaaaaaaake up,'' Brittany softly sang, nuzzling into dark hair.

''Mmmmmmmm, no wanna wake up.''

''You don't want to eat?'' Brittany asked, continuing to stroke Santana's back.

''No, want sleep,'' Santana answered like a cave woman.

Brittany tried another tactic. ''I'm not wearing any underwear right now.''

Santana raised her head and turned around, intrigued, but quickly found it to be a fib. ''Liar,'' she said, heartbroken that the blonde was in fact not naked from the waist down. She then let out a tiny wail, like a small animal before burying her face into a pillow and making her body go fetal, attempting to cocoon herself with the duvet so as to block out any and all light from her vision.

''Wait, where are you going? I had a question for you,'' Brittany laughed at Cranky Morning Santana. All wild haired, disoriented and bleary-eyed. ''My aunt Jennifer and Justin and I were going to meet up today. I wanted to see if you wanted to tag along maybe. We were going to visit the botanical gardens.''

Santana, who was now nothing more than a large lump beneath the bed coverings, made no movement or response. Brittany tugged the blanket away slightly to find Santana's face. It was in a peaceful, sleeping, relaxed state that would have been absolutely breathtaking - except for the tiny bit of dried drool on her cheek. Brittany reached forward and gently scratched the dried white residue off which made Santana open her eyes.

''What are you doing?''

''You have drool crusties, I'm getting them,'' Brittany answered, making sure to get all of it before laying at her side.

''What time is it?''

''Half past eleven.''

Santana grumbled and turned over onto her back.

''So do you wanna come with?''

''Eh, I think I'll sit this one out.''

''Are you sure? They won't mind you coming along.''

''Yeah, go do some family bonding.''

''I can still do that with you.''

''Sure you could, but they should get you all to themselves once and awhile too. Enjoy your family, this trip is about them after all.''

''Admit it...you just don't want to get out of bed.''

''No, I mean it. Go have fun and I'll find some way to entertain myself today.'' Santana reached for her phone on the bedside table and tapped at the screen for a few seconds before tossing it aside. ''Like see, according to this text apparently Mercedes accused Berry of not being musically versatile which resulted in Rachel trying to prove otherwise by creating a mashup of Akon's _Smack That_ and Seal's _Kiss From A Rose_ and posting the finished product on Facebook - that was like days ago and I've _yet_ to leave a comprehensive, miles long review in which I detail how unbelievably shitty it is. So, you know, there are pressing things I've been putting off.''

''Hey, I heard it and it was a moving performance,'' Brittany said sarcastically.

''That and I might go for a run. Maybe call Quinn.''

''Make sure she makes Lord Tubbington attend his Sexoholics Anonymous meetings.''

''Yeah-yeah-yeah.''

''I'm serious. The last time he fell off the wagon he went on a crazy sex bender and fathered like seven litters of kittens in our neighborhood. You wouldn't believe what he has to pay each month in child support.''

''You need to get that boy fixed is what you need to do.''

''You try telling him that. I really thought he would change after he was forced to go on The Maury Povich Show to do that paternity test, but he learned nothing.''

'' _You_ _ **are**_ _the father_ ,'' Santana said, doing her best Maury impression right down to the inflection, which made Brittany break out into giggles.

''Well, I'll let you get back to your beauty sleep. Justin's on his way to pick me up.''

''Mmm'k.''

''I'll see you later. Don't sleep all day.''

Brittany gave her a kiss on the nose and then her shoulder, then her cheek and chin until she was slipping herself beneath the covers. Santana watched as Brittany's form moved beneath the covers, smiling down, even though she couldn't see what the blonde was doing she could feel her mouth kissing her everywhere, waking her up in every sense.

''Wha-ow-hey!'' Santana exclaimed, pulling the covers up to see what was going on. ''What are you doing down there? Did you just bite the side of my ass?''

''Sorta….maybe….yeah. It looked really good, I had to.''

Santana laughed. ''You better get out of here before I make it impossible for you to leave this bed.''

''Fine, I'm really going this time.''

Brittany gave her thigh a parting kiss before she got up and toddled out of the room. Santana heard the sliding door open and close not too long later.

She was unsuccessful at getting back to sleep though so she chose to wander into the living area. She channel-surfed for a good half hour before giving up on TV and connecting her phone to the beautiful Bang and Olufsen bluetooth speaker system that was set up near the computer area. She set it on random and decided that maybe it was time to search through every nook and drawer in this place.

It was kind of a thing she did.

Her search however yielded nothing wildly entertaining. She found a couple of gay male porn tapes collecting dust in the back of a dresser drawer, a slightly dinged up Fender guitar in a hardcase at the back of a closet space and a small photo album simply titled 'Gus' with a bunch of baby pictures in it. The only find that was of even mild interest to her was a wooden box underneath the bed. It was about the size of a shoe box and locked. She worked her magic on it and within seconds popped it open.

Score.

Inside there were several really good, really nice cigars. But there was also a few other things that caught her eye. She picked up what looked to be a black bracelet with shells all around it, the thread looked worn and slightly faded. She ran her thumb over the shells smooth surface and stopped only when she felt a couple of small indentations which upon closer examination turned out to be tiny, barely noticeable carvings. _B.K._ was initialed into one of the shells. There was something about it, about the markings and the weight of it in her hands that made touching it feel weirdly intimate.

It was Brian's obviously, and it must have had some kind of significance to him to have been tucked away in this container, safely secured. She carefully placed it back and poked around in the box further and found an old photo of Brian and Michael as teenagers and a sonogram with the name Gus again written on the back. She set them aside when she came across a small black box. She was surprised at what she found when she flicked it open.

Two simple but elegant wedding bands.

She couldn't help the half smile that came over her.

Justin, she could see him wanting marriage and a family, but Brian? From what little time she spent with him...it was hard for her to see him as husband material. They made such an odd mismatched pair. She wondered how long the rings had been in the box and if whoever had bought them had ever been brave enough to ask the other.

She wondered if the person who bought them ever planned to take them out and put them to use, or if they would spend the rest of time sitting in a box under a bed. She felt kind of bad having to put them back into hiding, not that she was interested in swiping them or anything. Just that, they had obviously once meant something to someone and, well, rings were meant to be worn.

She shook her head.

This wasn't her business and she wasn't a sap. She shut the ring case and put everything back into the wooden box, but allowed herself to swipe a single cigar from the stash. She retired back to the living area and the large couch and lit up as Amy Winehouse's _You Know I'm No Good_ began playing through the speakers.

X

''Oh my goodness,'' Jennifer Taylor sighed as she took in the sight of her niece, ''Brittany, sweetie, I can't believe how grown up you look, ohhhh.''

Brittany laughed as she was soon enveloped by a hug from the older woman who had insisted that they make a day of it and so the three were now congregating at small cafe that Justin and his mother often frequented when he was home. They had been there for a good fifteen minutes and had still yet to sit down because Jennifer couldn't stop doting on Brittany, hugging her every five seconds.

Brittany's grammy and gramps had always liked to tell her that her mom Susan was the wild, carefree, adventurous one but her mother's sister - aunt Jennifer - was always the safe, predictable, timid one. The one who preferred to color inside the lines. And while Justin's mother Jennifer had always possessed a certain warmth and inviting nature Brittany thought her aunt had never been more vibrant, attractive and full of life more than ever now that she was living life on her own terms and out of her unhappy, unhealthy marriage to Justin's father, Craig, who as far as Brittany was concerned was a total judgmental asshat who could never be happy with anything anyone ever tried to do.

Brittany's own family functioned differently. Her own folks, Andrew and Susan, had always supported and encouraged their children to embrace the things that made them different. Her parents welcomed any and all imperfections and differences because their goal wasn't to raise perfect reflections of themselves as if their children were trophies, no, but to nurture truly unique human beings because they thought that was a gift to the world. They wanted their daughters to grow up to be honest individuals.

Brittany had never taken delight in other's hurt or misery, but years ago when she learned aunt Jen was divorcing Craig and choosing the emotional well being of her children and herself rather than staying with him...well, she felt a great deal of relief. Now that she was out from her ex-husband's thumb, Jennifer's relationship with her own children flourished and grew and they were the strongest they had ever been now that they didn't have someone pushing them down.

Brittany was glad for her aunt as well as Justin who was finally able to see his mother happy and thriving.

''You're as tall as a tree,'' Jennifer noted Brittany's stature, ''and so, so beautiful. Justin, isn't she beautiful?''

Justin smiled at his mother's astonishment. This was the fourth time she had asked him the same exact question. ''She's stunning, yes.''

''Thank you,'' Brittany said to them both.

The three of them eventually managed to order and have a seat and Jennifer promptly requested to be filled in on everything Brittany related. Her friends, her cheerleading, her extracurriculars and hobbies. Brittany was happy to oblige and answer and Justin was pleased that for once he wasn't on the receiving end of these questions, many of which he had once had aimed at him during his high school days.

''My, you're just a social butterfly aren't you. The school newspaper, cheerleading, glee club,'' Jennifer said, impressed after Brittany had shared with them about her interests.

''Britt here told me she was even thinking about running for senior class president this coming school year,'' Justin added.

''Really?'' the older woman perked up.

Brittany did a little half-shrug. ''I doubt I'll actually do it though. There are a couple of other people I know who have mentioned they might run as well. People with the grades and experience. Against them I don't see anyone taking me seriously.''

''Nonsense,'' Jennifer said. ''Honey, don't ever let anybody's ideas or notions hold you back. With your fearless spirit and attitude you could really make a difference. There's nothing you can't do.''

''That's what I told her,'' Justin said, stealing a piece of Brittany's spongecake and popping it into his mouth. ''I think starting the first GSA at my high school was important, but looking back I wish I had dabbled in student government too. Who knows what else I could've changed from within, Britt. If you have that chance and it's something you want to try, you should go for it.''

Brittany tilted her head in consideration and smiled gratefully at their encouragement.

They believed in her, they had faith in her, they saw her as more than a silly blonde. They might be Taylors on paper, but in their hearts they were Pierces and Pierces knew that if you set your mind on something, anything was possible. Even if she failed, even if nothing came of it, it was something she really wanted to try. Maybe if she went for it and ran her campaign and showed the students of McKinley that deep down everyone was a little bit weird, quirky and queer in their own unique and wonderful way she could start something. She could show everyone that the sooner we evolve and understand each other on the smallest and simplest of scales, the sooner we can establish change in the larger picture. That small towns didn't have to breed small mindedness, that their community was better and more complex than that.

She had something to say and maybe it was time she finally say it and maybe running for senior class president was the platform that would allow her to do so.

''Maybe there are other students who perhaps have a better background in student government,'' Justin conceded gently, ''but there's one thing I'm certain you have that they do not. Magic, Britt. You have it more than anyone else I've ever known. When you have something like that, you can't hide it or hold it all to yourself. The universe needs people like you to set the world on fire.''

''You really think I could do it?'' Brittany asked, looking to her two relatives in turn.

''Absolutely,'' Jennifer said automatically.

''Without a doubt,'' Justin added.

X

Donned in workout leggings, a tank top and her favorite aviators Santana found herself jogging through Liberty Avenue.

It wasn't her intention to pass through it when she left the loft to go for a run that afternoon, but after forty minutes of cardio and a few turns here and there she had landed right smack in the middle of it all once again.

The interesting thing about the neighborhood is that in the daylight, it looked like every other bustling city street. There were shops and restaurants and street vendors...the only thing that made it any different was the abundance of same sex couples happily strolling about, hands linked openly and affectionately. Men together, women together. She noticed a few couples even kiss each other without hesitance, worry or shame.

She'd never seen a place quite like this. So full of life, excitement and understanding. Liberty Avenue was more than a gay Sesame Street. It was a haven.

She was stopped at a corner, jogging in place as the music from her earbuds propelled her to keep her heart rate going when out of nowhere one bud was pulled away and she was suddenly subjected to street noise as well as the world's second most annoying sound. The first being that of Rachel Berry's giant, annoying mouth, the second of course being Debbie's loud, exuberant, scratchy voice.

The woman was a character and Santana could appreciate the lady's I-don't-take-shit-from-anyone attitude, but that voice...that loud voice was going to take some getting used to.

''Hey kiddo,'' the red headed woman greeted her. Debbie was sans her work vest, shouldering a handbag and apparently just arriving for her shift at the diner. The entrance only being a few yards away from where they both stood.

''Oh hey,'' Santana said, halting her movements.

''Come back for another Pink Plate Special?''

''No. I was actually just out for a run.''

''Why don't you come in? My shift's starts in five, you can be my first customer.''

Santana opened her mouth, about to launch into an excuse as to why she had to be going but before she could Debbie shushed her and told her to hustle her tush into the diner because she had a lemon square with her name on it. It was an offer she found hard to resist. Those fucking lemon squares were legit in the running to replace breadsticks as Santana's favorite snack. Damn their deliciousness.

''So where's Ms. Sunshine today?'' Debbie asked once they were inside and she had settled behind the counter to serve Santana, who had taken a seat atop a stool.

''She had a family thing,'' Santana answered, her eyes filled with a weird kind of food-lust as she stared down at the yellow spongy cakey treat before devouring it in a few short bites. ''She, Justin and her aunt were going to brunch and then like a butterfly garden.''

''You didn't want to tag along then?''

''Do I look like the kind of girl who hangs out at _butterfly gardens_?''

Debbie raised a shoulder, silently conceding that no she did not. ''Well, is there anything else I can get for you? By the way you went at that lemon bar it's obvious you haven't eaten today. You shouldn't be jogging, frankly, you should put a little meat on your bones.''

Santana figured she could work it off later and indulge herself for the time being. ''You guys do burgers here?'' she asked, to which Debbie nodded. ''Extra cheese?''

''Done and done.'' Debbie scribbled on her order pad and then tossed it to the cook a few feet away. ''So, has Liberty Avenue grown on you yet?''

''It's...very...well...''

''Gay?''

Santana smirked. ''I was going to say different, but yeah that too. Honestly, I've never seen anything like it before. I mean I went to New York a few months back. All you had to do was stand on a sidewalk for five minutes and all kinds of people from all kinds of places would pass you by...it's a very eclectic place, but Liberty Avenue...''

''It's something else alright.''

''It's weird, ya know, being told that there are places like this - big, open, free, liberated - but seeing them is another thing altogether.''

''Where is it exactly that you come from?''

''Ohio. A dinky cowtown called Lima.''

''Never heard of it.''

''It doesn't really have a lot going for it. Our high school is full of a bunch of mouthbreathers, it's pathetic. The only notable thing it ever had going for it was the Cheerios.''

''The cereal?''

''The national championship winning cheer squad,'' Santana explained.

''Wait,'' Debbie interjected, ''that wouldn't be the cheer team led by that psychopath Sue Sylvester would it?''

''You've heard of her?''

''I'm big into the Home Shopping Network. A couple of years back I remember she had her own segment hawking her own signature line of track suits.''

''Sue Sylvester's Polyester Tracksuits...yeah, all of those got recalled you know? If worn for more than a few hours something in the dye would cause a burning, itching sensation and permanent discoloration of the skin. There was a whole class action lawsuit.''

''She seemed like a nutjob, and you were on her squad?''

''I was her squad,'' Santana said proudly. ''It was kind of a big deal when Britt and I were on the team.''

''You know back in the day I cheered.''

''Hold up, you were a cheerleader?'' Santana snickered. ''Like no lie?''

''What's so hard to believe about that?''

''Nothing, nothing.''

''Damn right nothing. I'm pretty sure I still have my pom poms in a closet somewhere,'' the older woman thought aloud to herself. ''Once upon a time I was young little thing too.''

''What the hell happened?''

With a grin Debbie threw a packet of ketchup at Santana who successfully blocked it. ''I got knocked up is what happened. Being a single parent makes you grow up fast, I've got the wrinkles to prove it. Still, I learned a lot from my cheer days; when everything appears bleak and it seems all hope is lost, just keep standing up, keep making noise, keep marching on...and don't ever eat a burrito before attempting a backflip.''

Santana laughed, genuinely amused by Debbie. Sure, the waitress could be a little gruff if provoked, but she was always wearing that smile and was never not loud, but she could definitely see the lady as a cheerleader back in the day.

''I was never into the serious, competition side though,'' Debbie said, ''for me it was about fun.''

''The Cheerios existed for competition. I kind of looked at it as more of a sport than anything else.''

''So what _do_ you like to do for fun?''

''I enjoy general mayhem and chaos, occasional theft and damage to property. You know, normal teenage girl stuff,'' Santana said in a deadpan manner, which earned her an ear-piercing cackle from a tickled Debbie.

X

Brittany was excited to visit the Phipps Conservatory and Botanical Gardens.

Lima didn't have anything like these gardens, which were beautiful and expansive. It's main feature being a gorgeous thirteen room Victorian glasshouse. Jennifer seemed to know plenty about the flowers and plant life surrounding them, extolling the beauty and rarity of some of the flowers that they happened past. Brittany was absolutely enchanted by the place. So taken and so excited to study and appreciate the delicate plant life before her that she barely used her professional quality camera which hung around her neck completely neglected.

They parted briefly when Justin decided to take a moment to sit on a bench and draw on his sketchpad he'd brought along. Brittany and Jennifer, meanwhile, decided to explore the butterfly garden together.

''Oh my god,'' Brittany said, stepping inside the room, captivated by brightly colored winged insects fluttering about.

''Have you ever seen anything as breathtaking as this? They're so lovely,'' Jennifer said in admiration as she tilted her head skyward.

They slowly walked further into the room, following a paved pathway as butterflies danced in the air around them. Brittany was so moved by the tiny, fragile flying creatures. After walking for a few minutes they took a seat on a provided bench and watched a handful of butterflies rest peacefully atop of flowers.

''I used to think they were fairies when I was a kid,'' Brittany admitted when one bright blue one fluttered near them and landed on the back of Brittany's right hand and decided to rest there, ''and that if I could catch one I could make it my friend. I thought they were magic or something. I used to chase after them all the time. I never caught any like that though. Being a clumsy, overly excited kid I would run and jump and flail trying to catch one of these guys...but you can't really chase after them. They're delicate and beautiful and complex, but they'll flutter away at the slightest jerky movements. It took me awhile to figure out that you kind of have to wait for them to come to you.''

''Must have taken a lot of patience.''

''But it's worth it. I mean, they're pretty at a distance, but when you see them, really see them up close, for everything they are...it's amazing. They're amazing.''

Jennifer beamed at her until their moment was interrupted by the sound of Brittany's phone giving her a text message alert.

''Oh, do you mind?'' she carefully reached over and brought her aunt's hand near hers so that they rested side by side. Together they watched the blue butterfly move onto Jennifer so Brittany could check her phone. ''Thanks.''

It only took a few seconds to type out a reply, but it was enough time for her aunt to pick up on the sudden giddy grin she was now sporting.

''Someone special?'' Jennifer asked, raising a manicured eyebrow.

''Hm?'' Brittany tucked her cell away.

''I've raised two teenagers - I know that dreamy far away look. You must spill, young lady. Who's the boy or girl who has you looking all adorably lovesick?''

Brittany bit her lip. ''Someone. A girl.''

''Ooo, how long have you been together?''

''It's not like official-official. Yet anyway. We're taking it slow but there's someone and she's pretty much the most amazing girl on the planet.''

''Is she now?''

''And beautiful,'' Brittany sighed. ''Not to mention funny. She's so funny, but like smart-funny, you know?''

''She sounds wonderful.''

''She is. She just sent me a text to say that she misses me and that she hopes I'm having fun.'' Brittany purposely left out the part where Santana ended the text message by asking Brittany what kind of underwear she was wearing.

They went back to chatting for a bit while admiring the numerous butterflies surrounding them. Not too long later Justin came to join them. Brittany stood up from her spot on the bench and offered him her seat, informing them that she was going to make a trip to the ladies room. With a little skip in her step she left mother and son to have a moment to themselves.

''Gosh, I can't believe how grown she is,'' Jennifer said, ''and when I think about how old she is, I think about how old you are and I can't believe how you're both turning out.''

Embarrassed, Justin blushed. ''Mom...''

''When I look at you I still see my beautiful little boy. And now that boy's a handsome, accomplished young man,'' she said with more than just a hint of emotion in her voice. She reached over to sooth the back of her son's head. ''And she's turning out to be such a brave young lady.''

''I don't know how you did it.''

''Did what?''

''A few years ago when I was seventeen I was barely ever home. I was always going out and doing my own thing, constantly leaving you out of the loop. I gave you so much crap early on for just wanting to be involved...and now? Getting to spend this time with Britt and being the one responsible for her while she's here, it's like I have to fight myself not to constantly hover over her and check in on her every five minutes,'' he laughed at himself, ''I know she's capable of taking care of herself. She's strong, one of the strongest people I know and yet I have this urge to protect her. She's just...''

''So innocent,'' Jennifer offered.

''Yeah. I don't know how you were able to let me go and spread my wings when all you probably wanted to do was protect me.''

''I loved you, that's how I did it. You were innocent too. You still are. I see it in your eyes. She's never going to lose that and neither will you. You know first hand how hard this world can be. There's always going to be hardships in life, some more brutal than others. But if there's anything you taught me it's that there's nothing you can't survive. And just looking at Brittany now...I believe, more than anything that she has that same indestructible light inside of her.''

''She does.''

''Then trust that...it's what I had to do. It wasn't always easy but I'm glad I did. Look out for her, Justin, but _don't_ think you have to protect her from everything in the world because she doesn't need it.''

Justin nodded, accepting her words and hearing the message behind them.

''So, has she told you about her top secret new relationship?'' Jennifer asked giddily, turning the conversation down another course.

''Yes, but I've been sworn to secrecy.''

''Aw,'' Jennifer said. She wasn't trying to be overly nosy or pry, but she was happy to see her niece so obviously in love and couldn't help but be curious about who it was that had stolen the girl's heart. ''Okay, I won't ask anything else, but - is she good to Brittany? Is her girl sweet to her?''

Justin tilted his head in consideration. ''I don't know if you'd call her sweet.''

This alarmed Jennifer, whose eyebrows shot up. ''Why, what's she like then?''

''She's a brutal, ruthless, unapologetic cheerleader.''

The woman heaved an amused sigh. ''It must run in the family, a fondness for bad boys...and girls apparently.''

X

''Hey,'' Brittany said into her phone as she stood in the Conservatory's restroom.

It was a single thankfully where she had a bit of privacy which came in handy when she decided that instead of telling Santana what kind of underwear she was wearing through a text, she'd just show her by sending her a photo. She was standing at the mirror when Santana called.

''You're going to kill me one day,'' Santana said in way of greeting.

''Did you like the pic?''

''I loved it.''

''Maybe you can send me one back?''

''Maybe that can be arranged. In fact I - why are you eating a donut with a fork?''

''Huh?''

Brittany heard a short garbled conversation take place on the other end of the line. She couldn't make out much, except for a male voice saying ''It's a southern thing!''

''What's going on over there?'' she asked, puzzled. ''Is that the tv?''

''Nothing and no,'' Santana returned to their conversation. ''I'm actually at the diner right now.''

Brittany was amused. ''The Liberty Diner? What happened to your scabies scare?''

''I figured I'd risk it. Plus, Debbie has this weird crazy aggressive mama bear maternal thing going on - she's been feeding me free lemon squares. I mean, they're no breadsticks from Breadstix, but. Anyhow that guy Emmett that we met a couple of nights ago?''

''The one who was wearing that fabulous pashmina?''

''Well, he came in too and I'm not even sure how but we ended up having an hour long debate about who holds the title of the world's first true supermodel. It's kind of up in the air between Jean Shrimpton and Twiggy-''

''I say Cindy Crawford!'' shouted yet another voice in the background.

''Who was that?'' Brittany asked.

''Oh, that's just Kiki the waitress formerly Kenny the waiter,'' Santana explained before pulling back from her phone to yell, ''Emmett and I already told you that Cindy Crawford is nothing but baby Gia, Kiki, and doesn't belong on the list of all the true greats,'' to the waitress in question.

''Yeah Kiki,'' from somewhere in the background Emmett tutted, sounding equally outraged as Santana.

Brittany giggled as she listened in to the playful, friendly squabble going on which lasted for a few more moments before Santana came back to their conversation once more. ''Sorry about that.''

''No, don't be. It sounds like you're having fun over there. It's cute.''

''What's cute?

''You're making friends.''

''What? Am not. Don't say that.''

''You are,'' Brittany exclaimed. ''You're having fun and meeting new people and it's so cute.''

''Whatever,'' Santana played it off coolly. ''How's your day been so far? Have you and Justin been riding unicorns and skipping around ponds all afternoon?''

''Unfortunately no. Unicorns - much like birds - always fly north for summer. We've been walking the city's botanical gardens though. It's so beautiful here, San. I have to take some photos, but we're enjoying ourselves and it's nice to see my aunt Jen again too.''

''Sounds like fun, Britt.''

Brittany leaned forward to inspect her eye makeup in the mirror, ''but as much as I've enjoyed today I was thinking tonight it could just be a me and you night. There's a Thai restaurant that Justin told me was really good that I want us to try.''

''That sounds cool, but I kind of got us an invite to a home cooked meal tonight.''

''You did?''

''Debbie insisted, and by insisted what I really mean is threaten me with bodily harm. She heard me talking about Breadstix earlier and then told me that the stuff was total garbage, which like please, and that I've yet to actually try real, authentic Italian food and she has this whole proud Italian thing going on, I don't know. She invited us both over for dinner at her house.''

''Really?'' Brittany squeaked, surprised Santana wasn't putting up a fight and sounded completely willing to go.

''Yeah. I mean, if you want to that is. If not I can totally get us out of it by claiming to have a miscarriage or something.''

''Do not do that.''

''You're right, I don't have my purse with me and it's just not as effective without me spilling my bottle of red nail polish all over myself to really sell it.''

Pleased to know Santana was actually enjoying and interacting with others Brittany eagerly agreed. ''No, a home cooked meal would be amazing. I say we go.''

''Yeah?''

''Of course.''

''Tonight then, me, you and the Novotny household. Listen, Britt I better go. Kiki is trying to make a case for Janice Dickenson in our supermodel debate and I won't stand for it. I swear this chick,'' Santana grumbled lightheartedly.

''Okay. Have fun with your new friends,'' Brittany sang.

''Shut up, they are not.''

They exchanged goodbyes and Brittany smiled down at her phone as she ended the call. This was an unexpected development but a completely welcome one.

This was one of the things she was maybe hoping for. For Santana to see that the world was full of all kinds of different people, to engage with them and maybe just maybe it would be a tiny step towards allowing herself to feel at home in her own skin.

She returned to Justin and Jennifer and the three of them walked through the remaining plant houses. There was more chatter, laughs and reminiscing throughout the next few hours until they decided to call it a day. She met with Santana and together they set out to find a convenience store in order to find a hostess gift for Debbie.

Together they were pushing a shopping cart down an aisle of one of Pittsburgh's biggest chain stores, the Big Q, as Santana quietly fretted about what they should bring to the hostess.

As they strolled they also made a grab for a few random essentials for themselves. Santana needed contact solution and hand lotion. Brittany needed a new toothbrush and lip balm. What should have been a simple in and out trip, turned into a half hour of aimlessly wandering through aisles, poking at things, making each other laugh and coming across random but awesome finds that inevitably found their way into their cart.

How could they not buy that package of refrigerator magnets that were made to resemble cat butts? How could they pass up a Gumby keychain? Who wouldn't buy a set of two dryer balls in the shape of tiny hedgehogs? Brittany had only stopped playing with the hedgehogs (she had been making them kiss) when she became preoccupied with a magazine where an article purported to list the best ways in which to keep one's partner interested in bed.

She wasn't impressed by the tips as she and Santana had already done the vast majority of them together. ''We've done that, we've done that, we've done that, done it, done it, done it, done it upside down, did that one upside down and in a car, did that one and we both had limps the next day to prove it...''

''Maybe we should bring like a dessert or something?'' Santana suggested as a hostess gift. Brittany could tell Santana was pretending to remain cool and collected but was in reality a little anxious about the evening ahead. ''It looks like they have a bakery here. Or maybe some kind of cheesy-crackery platter?''

''These sex tips are so...sad,'' Brittany said as she flicked through a magazine. ''I mean this magazine is trying to convince its readers that these 'tricks' are really edgy or juicy or whatever, but honestly we do most of these in our sleep. Like literally. I've totally woken up to you doing this one to me in my sleep.'' The blonde briefly floated the magazine in front of Santana's face before pulling it back to herself. ''And granted, that was amazing, but if you ask me that's something every couple should be doing all the time. Surprising each other, keeping the other on their toes. With sex, yeah, but also just in general too, you know? If you really care about someone that's just like, a given. I don't understand why some people need a dumb magazine to tell them what they should already want to do. These kinds of sex tips thingys just make me sad for other people. You shouldn't need instructions on how to be close to someone, right. Although I will say the perfume samples in this magazine? Top notch. Smell this - Clinique Happy.''

Brittany proceeded to rub the bit of scented paper on her neck and wrist; the paper making funny little crinkly noises as she did so.

Santana stared at her with a tiny half smirk. ''You are just...''

''Hm?''

''Off the charts adorable. You know that?''

''I've been told once or twice,'' Brittany said with a wink and then tossed the magazine in their cart. ''But for real, whatever we bring will be fine. All your ideas are great.''

''Yeah, I guess.''

''Ooo, my mom's coworker came over for dinner once and brought her some high end gourmet olive oil that she totally loved, I mean, until me and you stole it and started using it for lube,'' Brittany recalled. ''God, those sheets were ruuuu-ined.''

''That's a genius idea.''

Brittany did a little hop in place before they turned around and began making their way towards the food and produce section of the store. ''I'm kind of surprised you're game for this. Usually you're all distant and growly with new people.''

Santana shrugged. ''Deb's...kind of cool. At first yeah, I found her annoying as hell but once you get used to the laugh and the hair and the fact that she's totally nuts, she's kind of a badass which is hard to pull off in that lame ass work vest with the buttons and all but somehow she does it. And that guy Emmett? He like runs his own event planning business, he met Cyndi Lauper once and he totally catered an intervention for the Lohan family too.''

''The Lohan family? Gross. But Cyndi Lauper? No way.''

''Way,'' Santana confirmed.

They came to stop at a rack of high priced olive oil, or high price for The Big Q anyway where they both began to inspect bottles, trying to decide which one to gift.

''I'm really glad though,'' Brittany began.

''Hm?''

''That you're letting people in, even if it's just in baby steps. Justin...Debbie...Emmett...Brian.''

Santana made a funny, unpleasant scrunchy little face. ''Brian?''

''What?'' Brittany asked. ''You two seemed to be getting along a couple of nights ago at Woody's. You played pool. I saw you guys even laugh together a few times.''

''Yeah, we were making fun of the fact that Ted looked like he was sporting mom jeans.''

''So, why the face? You don't like him?''

''It's not that I don't like him. It's that whenever I'm around him I get that weird shivery feeling like someone just stepped over my grave and then - just for fun - decided to whizz all over it too. It's spooky.''

''Maybe if you got to know him better it wouldn't be.''

''Why would I want to do that?''

''Why not? He's an important guy in New York. I would've thought you'd want to have a conversation or two with him so that after graduation you'd have a way into the whole network over there,'' Brittany said, coming across a bottle she thought looked decent and handing it over for Santana to inspect the label herself. ''That and because he's like...my family.''

''He's your family? Come on. You've said like three words to him.''

''True, but that's not the point. He's not just some guy. He's the love of Justin's life. I don't know him very well-''

''At all.'' Santana handed her back the bottle.

''-but because of Justin I see him as a part of my family now. It's kind of the way I hope Justin sees you,'' Brittany admitted bashfully as she took hold of the bottle of olive oil and placed it into their cart. ''If you were in trouble or hurt I'd want Justin to be there for you if I wasn't around. Maybe it'll never happen, but if Brian ever needed help in some way and Justin couldn't be there...I'd do what needed to be done, because I love Justin.''

''I care about Justin,'' Santana said without hesitance. ''But his boyfriend's a narcissistic jerk.''

''Yeah, he is, '' Brittany affirmed. ''I'm not arguing that.''

''And he still insists that he's hotter than me, which, like, what the fuck ever,'' Santana huffed dismissively.

''Okay, yeah, I'm with you there because _you are the hottest_.''

''Thank you.''

''But I've seen you and Brian and I think you both like each other more than you're letting on, you two just have a really messed up way of showing it. I'm not saying you guys are besties, I'm saying it's just nice to see you talking to other people in a real way.''

Santana exhaled deeply as she stared at Brittany. Her brown eyes giving in.''He's okay I guess, and he's sorta-kinda funny. Not as funny as me, but come on who is?''

''Nobody, duh. Oooo, we should go. We have to drop this stuff at the loft before we head over to Debbie's,'' Brittany motioned down, indicating their cart full of items.

''Wait, why'd you get two bottles of olive oil?''

''One's for Debbie and I thought we could use the other one for...things.''

''Genius.''

X

Later that night gifts in hand they made their way to the Novotny home. Emmett had been impressed when Santana produced the bottle of olive oil and held it out to him in offering, Debbie, on the other hand, seemed more interested and excited over the cat butt magnets that Brittany gifted along with it.

They thanked them both for the thoughtful gifts and offered them appetizers and after some conversation and a bit of moving around they were soon seated at the Novotny's dated, kitschy kitchen table enjoying home cooked lasagna and garlic bread along with Debbie, her common law husband Carl and Emmett, who lived there as well.

Brittany was in the middle of a story. ''And then I puked on our glee club captain, Rachel Berry, and then Santana puked on stage too, and then after several minutes where absolutely no one moved our friend Quinn went to check on her and slipped on puke and for a second I thought her landing in puke would make her puke and that we'd started some never ending puke cycle at the assembly but it didn't happen. As gross as it was, it was also kind of rock and roll. I think Ke$ha would've been proud.''

For the past half hour she had been recounting her and Santana's many misadventures and stunts. Her latest anecdote being their drunk adventures during Alcohol Awareness week.

Carl looked horrified. Emmett looked amused. Debbie simply asked if they wanted seconds.

''No thanks,'' Santana said.

''You'll have more and you'll like it,'' Debbie urged in her motherly way and heaped another serving onto both Brittany and Santana's plates before walking to the sink to set something down within it.

Carl, a hefty, bald but pleasant looking man, leaned over towards the girls with a smile and whispered, ''she must really like you gals, she only tries to fatten up people she cares about.''

''It's true,'' Emmett added, ''I've gained five pounds since moving in.''

The girls smiled, thankful for the strange act of kindness Debbie was apparently bestowing upon them. They finished their plates off (or rather Carl finished their plates off when Debbie turned away again briefly and he silently urged the girls to dump the rest of their food onto his plate as he was happy to continue chowing down in order to spare them from being stuffed to the gills) and everyone then moved on to chocolate cake for dessert.

''Well, how does my authentic Italian cuisine stack up to your precious Breadstix?'' Debbie asked Santana.

''Hard to say after inhaling that many carbs.'' For effect Santana slouched slightly in her seat and made to exaggerate her stomach as if she had gained weight during the course of the meal.

''Aw, you have a little food baby,'' Brittany laughed and went to pat her imaginary belly. ''You should totally have it and we can raise it together. I'll buy it really cute outfits and you can sing to it at night and when it's finally old enough we'll sit it down and explain that it's bio-father is chicken tortellini.''

''You'd do that? Raise the bastard child that came out of my one night of passion with pasta?''

''Absolutely.''

There was something about Brittany's silly declaration that made Santana smile. She couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth on her face when she turned towards the others and noticed three grinning mugs staring at them both like they were the most darling little things.

''So Ms. Sunshine,'' Debbie said, cutting a sliver of cake onto her fork, ''did you know that once upon a time Justin lived here with me?''

Brittany nodded eagerly. ''I remember there was a lot of stuff going on in his family back then and you offered him a safe place to call home for a little while.''

''He used to stay in what's now Emmett's bedroom,'' Debbie continued.

''There's even a giant pile of his old artwork still up in the closet space,'' Carl said and then pointed at Emmett with his fork. ''Right Em?''

Brittany raised her eyebrows. ''Really?''

''Yeah,'' Emmett answered. ''It's all in a box, right beside my old neon _Fetch Dickson_ sign?''

''Your what sign?'' Santana wrinkled her nose, not quite following.

''Um, nothing,'' Emmett laughed nervously and a blush ran up his neck.

''If it's okay,'' Brittany spoke up, ''I'd love to get a chance to look through that box.''

''I don't see why not,'' Debbie said automatically. ''I mean if it's okay with Em since it's his room now.''

''Oh, be my guest,'' Emmett said to the girls with a nonchalant flap of his hand.

Brittany's eyes lit up and she looked to Santana then Debbie, who simply said ''you girls go on, don't worry about us, me and Carl are about to fall into a food coma for an hour or so. We won't be good for conversation for a little while. Have fun with Em.''

The girls stood along with the tall man and the three of them began clearing everyone's plates and empty milk glasses. Well, it was mostly Brittany and Emmett that is until Brittany asked, ''San, could you grab something for me?''

''I can grab a lot of things for you,'' Santana said quietly, although not quietly enough as Debbie apparently caught it and sent an amused and intrigued look to Emmett who simply raised his eyebrows and led the girls out of the room.

He escorted them to the upper level of the house into his room where he then opened his closet door and allowed Brittany to sift through. Locating Justin's old sketchbooks was going to be a task as the space was filled to the brim with clothing but Brittany went to work mining the closet nevertheless. As she busied herself with her search Emmett and Santana occupied themselves on the other side of the room. It seemed Emmett had a date the next evening and wanted a second opinion on his choice of outfit.

''So, sleeveless turtleneck or baby blue button up dress shirt?'' Emmett asked, holding up each article of clothing to his body.

Santana was sitting comfortably on his bed with one of his fashion magazines in hand. ''On one hand the baby blue would bring out your eyes, on the other hand the sleeveless will show off your biceps. Hard call.''

''Have we made a decision between jeans or leather pants yet? I think once we figure out the pants situation it'll be easier to build the rest of the outfit from there.''

''Oh, leather pants,'' Santana said, ''Not every guy can pull those off, you can so rock them.''

''You're so right.''

''OH MY GOD,'' Brittany said, emerging from the closet with a box marked 'Emmett - Private'. ''Look what I found!''

''Hey,'' Emmett exclaimed, quickly taking it from her before she could thoroughly inspect it's contents. ''You're both _much too young_ to know what any of that stuff is.''

Brittany produced a set of handcuffs which she had lifted from his private box before it was taken away from her. She twirled it around her finger. ''I'm keeping these.''

Brittany then walked back into the depths of the bedroom closet once more to continue her search.

''Is she always so...precocious?'' he asked Santana.

''She's a handful.''

He went to his bed and stared down at several other articles of clothing on hangers he had laid out to consider. ''How long have you guys been friends?''

''A few years, of course with Britt it kinda seems like a lifetime. Some days I can barely remember what life was like before her.'' Santana went to stand at a vanity where she inspected her reflection and then turned her attention to a make up box tucked nearby which she opened. Inside were brushes and pencils and powders, makeup. She smiled down at the collection. ''Everything before her was just empty and grey and...she changed it all.''

Emmett looked at her with a goofy expression, like he was touched by her admission.

''So,'' she cleared her throat and shook her head, ''Ted is your best friend then? How in the world did that happen?''

''Everyone likes to give Teddy a hard time, especially Brian, but he's a great person. Maybe not the most exciting but...we can't all have adorable blondes BFFs like some people. Everyone has layers….like you for instance. I spent most of the afternoon with you. I could tell right away that you're the kind of girl who deals in brutal honesty and doesn't coddle or humor. When a customer tried to give Kiki crap and jip her on her tip, you told him to go fuck off before Debbie could do the job. You have this fierce quality about you...and yet when she's in the room,'' he motioned over to the closet which Brittany occupied ''...your eyes go soft.''

''And?''

''And it's beautiful.'' Emmett just smiled on and looked back at his clothing out on display. ''Don't judge a book by it's cover. Ted's cover might be really boring but that's not all there is to him, or me, or any of us, you included. Anyhow...I don't think any of these will work.''

Santana walked over to him and rummaged through the pile of clothes before finding a charcoal dress shirt which she shoved into his arms. He took it and pulled it on, buttoning it over his plain t shirt and then once finished standing in silence to allow her to critique.

''This one,'' she said, gently pushing him towards the tall mirror in the corner of his bedroom. ''Something about the color works with your eyes, plus it totally shows off your pecs but not in an overly douchey way. You look hot...and your guy will totally dig.''

Emmett admired himself in the mirror and nodded his thanks. Behind them Brittany emerged from the closet again. Over her clothes she had donned a geisha-like robe, a hot pink feather boa and a goofy furry trapper hat, all of which of course were from Emmett's expansive wardrobe.

''This closet is like miles long. Pretty sure it goes on forever,'' she said, chest heaving as if in exhaustion.

''I think you'll find what you're looking for about three feet in, just take a left when you get to the Bette Midler shrine.''

''Gotcha.'' Brittany said, taking in his directions. She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then as if she were marching into battle she declared in a dead serious deadpan manner, '' _I'm going back in._ ''

She disappeared through the doorway once again leaving Santana and Emmett to smile in her general direction. Eventually after Brittany found and took possession of an old, large book of drawings once belonging to Justin and Santana and Emmett constructed the perfect outfit for his date they all went back downstairs to Debbie and Carl who were cuddled and snoring open mouthed in front of the tv, completely and utterly dead to the world. They whispered their thanks for dinner and Emmett promised to relay the message to them as he stood on the sidewalk and watched them slide into a cab which departed the scene.

As they were driven and after several moments of silence Brittany slide one of her arms through Santana's and leaned into her in order to use her shoulder as a pillow.

''Tonight was nice,'' Brittany said through a yawn.

''The food was good-''

''It was better than Breadstix.''

''That's debatable, I didn't really get to enjoy it fully because Debbie's collection of clown figurines creeped me the hell out all during dinner.''

''Totes, but I'm glad we did it.''

Santana looked down at her lap and at the pale hand curled against her own. She stroked the long, delicate fingers, marveling at the softness of her skin. It was just a hand really, just fingers and a palm and lines, but there was something about all of it together, about all of it being Brittany's that made Santana think it was the most beautiful hand in the world. The blonde made a cute little drowsy sigh and in that second Santana became certain the girl at her side was the most precious thing to ever exist. ''I'm glad we did too, Britt.''

''Mmmm.''

Santana smiled in the darkness. ''And I've been thinking a lot about things...about us...and...and I want to try. I want to try more than anything with you...here. I don't know if it'll work and there's a five hundred percent chance that all of this will somehow backfire on me but I want it. I want you. I want us together in a real way, out in the open...if you still want me. I'm just so fucking tired of being scared. I can't do it anymore. I don't want to do it anymore. You deserve better than that...I deserve better than that. I've never let anything stand in the way of what I want and this, this _isn't_ going to be the thing that changes that. I want to be with you, Britt, and I've never meant anything more…...Britt?''

Santana tilted her head a bit to look at Brittany's face on her shoulder and found the girl peacefully sleeping, still holding onto Santana's arm, cuddling it as if it were a teddy bear. Brittany just mumbled and shifted closer into her side and with her free hand Santana reached out to tuck a strand of blonde hair back. She kissed the top of her head for a long moment, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of the other girl.

That was a bust then. Even though Brittany didn't hear it, Santana was glad she found it in her to actually say the words, no matter how awkward or stilted they had been. It was a step in the direction. But it was probably for the best that it went unheard, it wasn't exactly the most thought out outpouring of love. Maybe she'd try this again, but with a little more...romance. Or something.

This wasn't backpedaling or denial, though, no, this was about her wanting to do this the right way, the perfect way. For Brittany. She wanted to give her more than rushed words in the back of a random ass cab. She was going to think on this because it had to mean something, it had to be significant to them.

It had to be ridiculously romantic.

''We're two blocks from your address,'' the driver quietly announced to her.

''Tell you what,'' Santana whispered as she stared at the sleeping blonde, ''let's go around the neighborhood two or three more times. Could you do that?''

''You want me to go in circles?''

''Yeah.''

The cabbie caught her eyes in the rear view mirror and after noting the dozing girl on her shoulder he simply nodded in understanding and kept his foot on the pedal and turned them around for another go around Liberty Avenue.

And with Brittany comfortably snuggled into her side Santana watched, watched the avenue and the lights and the joy on people's faces, again and again as they circled the neighborhood several times over for the next half hour. Dark streets illuminated with energy and excitement.

These streets called out to her. With the windows rolled up all sound and music from outside was slightly muted and dull, but it pulsed. Occasionally when the cab would stop at a light or slow to make a turn she felt it.

Tiny vibrations, the pulse of the city.

And what it spoke to her wasn't loud or overwhelming or threatening, it was faint and comforting, like a nocturne slowly invading her soul and granting her a little peace. In this place, on these streets, she thought, no matter who you were or what you were, _no one was lost_.

And with that thought her heart found a sudden calm.

X

 **A/N: so, this was a rather sleepy chapter, not a lot occurred, but I just wanted some quiet moments to show how Santana was settling in and getting more comfortable and feeling a slow sense of peace with herself on Liberty Avenue where there is no judgement or shame. The next few chapters, there's going to be a huge turning point for her...**

 **I also tossed in some family interaction with Britt. One of my favorite things about QaF was Justin's relationship with his mother Jennifer, so for myself I really wanted to use her at least once in this story because it made my heart happy.**

 **Also I've only been using Brian sporadically for the past few chapters and that's for a reason. That's because unlike Justin and Brittany, Brian and Santana are prickly people and that friendship isn't born over night. The Brian-Santana conversations I have lined up are some of my favorite things, but to be true to the characters I couldn't rush into those scenes just yet but they are coming. :D (Seriously, there's this scene in a future chapter where they're hanging out together, smoking a joint and playfully bitching at each other about how to best roll it and hilarity ensues).**

 **So I have two more chapters written out, the majority of which was written months ago, but I might be slow to post for awhile because I'd like to have several finished ahead of time. I wrote about ten new pages yesterday so we'll see if I can keep that up.**

 **I'm getting crazy hits so I'm glad this story is reaching people. I know it's bad form, so I apologize, but I would really love to hear from you guys. Unlike Britt I don't bite :P I got a couple of PMs and a super kind guest review, thank you for those, lovelies. And if you're too shy to review that's cool too, no pressure. I plan to finish this story no matter what, it just might take me a tiny bit longer without feedback. I have weird anxiety issues so I like have to re-read each chapter like twenty times before posting because I'm always so nervous. But anyways, if you feel like it holler at me. :)**

 **Next chapter: Michael's comic book store, Fondue For Two, Santana meets some flirty gym bunnies and Brittana shower sex.**


	8. I Love The Way That You Are

**A/N:** so did anyone else's heart go all pitter-pattery when the QaF cast talked about being game for a QaF revival at the ATX panel and urged people to petition Netflix?

Writing 'it was love to me' has pretty much taken over my life and it's my personal headcanon that Brittana and Britin do exist within the same universe. So when I saw those articles I almost died because for a split second I thought 'ohmahgawd, we'll get to see Britt and Santana again- _ **oh wait, no, my fanfiction is not canon**_.'

Anyhow, I wasn't planning to post this week, but I came down with a nasty cold and have been feeling pretty low because of it and I thought I'd cheer myself up by putting chapter 8 out into the universe.

Finally, I don't know if anyone is paying mind to the lyrics in each chapter, but I kind of have a few playlists for this story that I listen to. A general one, one for when I need to write Brittany-Justin and another when I need to get into Brian-Santana mode. Madonna's _Superstar_ is on my Britt-Justin playlist; how adorable would it have been if Brittany had sang this for Santana on the show. Seriously, listen to that song and tell me Britt getting her dance on to it wouldn't have cute/hot/amazing.

 **X**

 _ **you're my gangster, you're like Al Capone**_

 _ **you're like Caesar stepping onto the throne**_

 _ **you're Abe Lincoln, cause you fight for what's right**_

 _ **you're my angel, bringing peace to my life**_

 _ **you're my superstar, I love the way that you are**_

 _ **\- Madonna**_

 **X**

''Holds up, wait, are you for real?''

Santana was cracking up in a booth at the Liberty Diner as she sat across from Ted and Michael as well as Emmett who was in the booth behind the men and peeking over the seat barrier so that his head was between his two friends.

She stared at Michael baffled, ''your mother is _Debbie_...and your father is a _drag queen_?''

''Divina Devore and she's a legend,'' Ted clarified.

''I'm half Italian and half drag queen,'' Michael confirmed with a straight face. ''What's it to you?''

Santana smirked but before she could make a devilish reply Emmett piped up with ''It's in his DNA - drag queen - quite literally. He used to be too embarrassed to march in Pride but this once Teddy and I convinced him to don a gown and go for it. I did his make up myself.''

Santana emitted machine gun laughter, Ted and Emmett giggled along with her. Michael gave everyone a little scowl before announcing ''shut up all of you and also _I looked damn good_ so laugh all you want.''

''He did work it,'' Ted said, lifting his coffee in salute.

Pleased with that Michael turned back to Santana. ''Anyway, why are you here? Who invited you to our booth? And get your own breakfast,'' he made to lightly tap her hand away when she stole a piece of bacon from his plate. He looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes as he shouted ''Mom!'' in exasperation.

From the other side of the diner Debbie turned away from a customer to holler back ''PLAY NICE!'' in warning to him.

Michael deflated in his seat and Santana delighted in his sad pouting. ''Calm yourself, hobbit, geez,'' she said. ''I'm only here because my girl Britt - '' she made a nod towards Brittany who was flicking through the selection of the jukebox in the corner of the diner ''said you guys reminded her of Alvin and the Chipmunks, she thinks you're funny for some reason, hell if I know why. She had her heart set on hanging out and whatever Brittany wants...Brittany gets. So we're all going to sit and have breakfast and smile and if she decides that she wants you three to burst out into a random ass high-pitched chipmunky musical number you're gonna do it. Hear?''

The three then blinked at her in silence. They were all significantly older than her. They were all well established and successful. They had, through the years, weathered personal storms and private heartaches and become able, articulate, strong men in their own ways and on their own terms. They were their own people...but Santana's intense stare and wicked tone had them suddenly reverting to toddlers in their seats, nodding obediently to her warning.

Emmett raised his finger. ''Though, I just want to note that I'm the Alvin of this trio.''

''Excuse me,'' Michael tutted. ''I'm clearly the Alvin here.''

''Well I'm certainly not Simon,'' Emmett said.

''You're more of a Theodore,'' Michael attempted to be helpful. ''Ted's the Simon.''

''Why do I have to be Simon? I'd rather be Theodore,'' Ted conceded. ''Besides it'd make sense for me to be Theodore. Ted - Teddy - Theodore. It is my name.''

''But it's not your personality,'' Emmett reasoned. ''You're the Simon, Michael's the Theodore and I'm the Alvin.''

''And you're all pathetic,'' Santana said with a slight fondness.

Madonna's _Music_ began playing as Brittany came back to plop herself at Santana's side in the booth. She bounced into her seat and stole a piece of bacon from Michael's plate. It, unfortunately, was the last one. Michael threw his fork down in petty yet comical frustration gave up on actually enjoying his meal and pushed it away. Ted happily slide it over to himself to dig into the left overs.

''Ohh,'' Emmett exclaimed in appreciation. ''I love this song.''

Brittany agreed in solidarity. ''Totally. _Music_ 's one of my favorite albums.''

Santana tilted her head. ''But _Ray of Light_ is like way superior.''

''I guess,'' Brittany said, ''I probably like _Music_ more because it takes me back. My mom used to play that one all the time when I was a little girl.''

Michael scrunched up his face in confusion. ''Didn't that record come out, like, what, two years ago? How could you have been a little girl?''

Santana and Brittany exchanged glances before Santana laughed and informed him. ''Uhhhhh, that album came out when I was six.''

''Yeah,'' Brittany said, backing her up.

Emmett held out his phone for the other men to read the web page on it's screen. ''She's right...that album came out _eleven years ago_.''

''God, I feel ancient,'' sighed Ted.

''But Madonna's kinda beyond age - it doesn't matter how old someone is. Fourteen or forty-two. Who doesn't love Madonna,'' Emmett pondered.

Ted shrugged. ''I can't say I ever found her music all that interesting-''

''You shut your whore mouth, whore,'' Santana pointed a finger at him in mock anger.

Brittany blinked rapidly looking utterly confused, ''how can you not like Madonna? She's...she's Madonna.''

Ted bounced his head from side to side as he took a moment to swallow a piece of toast as well as formulate his thoughts. ''For whatever reason her music never spoke to me. I never really found an anthem in her, if you will. However I can appreciate and recognize that she is the most influential female recording artist of all time. A global cultural icon. There are certain defining figures in pop culture who come about and change everything. They become more than a pop star or heartthrob or momentary phenomenon, but an institution. A sign of social evolution. Most music critics and historians assert that there were two events in the history of music that altered the landscape. The arrival of The Beatles...and Madonna. In fact I even read an article in The Guardian recently where the writer suggested that Madonna herself is post modern art, _the likes of which we will never, ever see again_. Her music has never appealed to me but even as a non-fan I can respect the impact she's made.''

''Wow,'' Michael said, impressed with Ted's analysis of the pop star.

''It's kind of amazing when you think about it,'' Emmett mused as he looked to Santana and Brittany, '' _you two have never known a world without Madonna_.''

''For many she's always been there, a sign of glittering hope and sexual liberation,'' Ted added, looking to the girls as well, ''and for your generation she's been something of a guiding light. An almost otherworldly figure. Much like Oasis and Coldplay wouldn't exist had it not been for The Beatles, today's female music stars-''

''Gaga, Beyonce,'' Emmett interjected.

''-wouldn't exist if it weren't for Madonna. In some ways,'' Ted theorized, ''they're very much her daughters. Not to diminish them but they've never quite left a mark on the world on the same level. And you girls are young, so you have a whole lifetime to watch as other people come and go and try to take the reigns and push boundaries, now whether we see another figure succeed in making another massive lasting cultural impact remains to be seen. I for one don't think it'll ever happen again on the same scale comparable to Madonna.''

''I think it will,'' Brittany said, nonchalantly raising a shoulder.

Ted wrinkled his nose. ''It's highly unlikely. The arrival of Madonna came at a specific time in cultural history.''

''Oh my god, does he do this a lot?'' Santana stage-whispered to Emmett, who nodded sadly.

''Ted's kind of our guy when it comes to completely unnecessary lectures, I usually just replay old episodes of Tom and Jerry in my head until he finishes,'' Emmett stage-whispered back, cupping the side of his mouth as he did so as if that alone would prevent Ted from hearing him.

Ted paid them no mind and just carried on. ''...It was the dawn of MTV and the birth of the music video. People spent the 60's and 70's fighting for social change and we as a nation spent the 80's celebrating the freedoms won. Mostly by having copious amounts of drugs and/or sex. A lot of the 80's was about indulgence. That was a different world. We needed Bowie and Madonna and Bono to lead us through. The landscape of today's world is much different...I'm not sure this environment, with it's tumblr and twitter and selfies and constant self-congratulatory attitude is capable of creating and nurturing another world icon into existence. Once upon a time we needed these cultural figures to be our voice, for sexual liberation, for feminism, for equality, for social change to occur. But now? Now, what would or could any hypothetical icon stand for?''

'' _There's always something to stand for_ ,'' Brittany said, ''and I know it'll happen again.''

Michael smiled at her. ''Yeah, how are you so sure?''

''Because you're sitting across from the next giant icon that'll change everything the world thought it knew,'' Brittany explained to him. ''Santana.''

The men snickered, though Santana could tell it wasn't in mean-spiritedness, but in harmless amusement. Because doesn't every girl dreams of becoming the next big thing, the next Madonna, just as every boy dreams of being the next Jagger? Who hadn't had rock star pipe dreams after all, they were a right of passage. She didn't take their laughter to heart because for the most part she actually thought them to be okay guys. Justin had vouched for them and that was enough for her.

''I'm sure,'' Ted chuckled and looked at them like they were toddlers.

''Well, when you begin your mission for world domination try to remember us little people,'' Micheal piped in, playing along.

''I dunnnnnoooo,'' Emmett sang, studying Santana, ''I could see it happening. She's got that sexy, sultry, mysterious thing going on.''

''Thank you, Emmett,'' Santana replied with a devilish smile, taking it all in stride, ''and for that you shall be spared unlike your friends here.''

''You know,'' Brittany said, clearly unamused with the other's amusement over her confident declaration, ''for your information Santana's the most talented person I know. You guys wouldn't be laughing if you'd ever heard her sing.''

''Why don't we,'' asked Emmett, patting both of his hands rapidly against the seat and producing a sort of drum-roll sound, ''Karaoke is tomorrow at Woody's. We should all go and you,'' he pointed at Santana, ''can show us what you got. That ways one day in the near future we can all say we saw you perform before you were _a star_. It'll be fun!''

''I'm game,'' Santana said.

''Totally,'' affirmed Brittany.

''I guess, why not,'' Michael said casually, and Ted nodded his head along as well.

''Then it's settled.'' Emmett clapped his hands and hopped up from his seat with his messenger bag in tow, ''I'll see you guys and gals later for drinks and bad cover music - fyi, I call everything Cher - but now I must be off, I have a massive sweet sixteen party to plan.''

''I'll walk out with you. I have a meeting in twenty,'' Ted said, standing up with his friend.

After Emmett and Ted said quick goodbyes and tossed waves in Debbie's direction the girls looked to Michael who was slurping his soda loudly.

''So, don't you have a job to rush off to?'' Santana asked, ''Or rather a bridge to guard. Don't you trolls work in shifts? What with labor laws and all that now.''

Michael checked his watch. ''I don't open my shop for another hour.''

Santana raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested. ''Shop?''

''Like as in store?'' Brittany asked.

''What do you sell? Handmade same-sex wedding cake toppers or something? Oh, I bet you like embroid things for a living. You seem like an embroider.''

Michael laughed. ''What? How does one seem like an embroider? And no, I don't. What, just because I'm a gay man and run my own business that must mean I have to own some fancy boutique that sells shoes or, or artisan soap or doilies, or, or whatever.''

'' _Do you sell shoes_?'' Brittany looked excited at the prospect.

''Just so you know I own my own comic book store,'' he informed them.

''Why'd you have to get us all excited by mentioning shoes then?'' Santana asked. ''Cause that would've been a whole lot cooler, and not because you're gay, but because I love shoes. Do people even still read comics?''

''Sure they do,'' he answered with pride, ''lots. Comic book culture is nerd culture and nerd culture is very much in now, so really I'm on the cutting edge of things and you're on the outside if you can't see that.''

''I can see that you're a grown man wearing a Captain Astro watch,'' Santana dryly noted.

''Do you have any of those Powerpuff Girls comics?'' Brittany asked. Michael nodded and Brittany let out an adorable little squee and looked to Santana. ''Can we go?''

''I guess,'' Santana sighed, ''although we'll probably need a shower afterwards to get all of the lame off of us, but why not? Might be fun to see Michael in his nerd-habitat.''

X

''Who are they?''

''Mulder and Scully.''

''And who is that?''

''The Hulk.''

''And who's that?''

''Buffy.''

''And who's this?''

''Rorschach.''

''You sure do have a lot of dolls.''

Brittany studied Michael's collection of action figures that stood on display behind the register area of the otherwise empty comic shop. Santana, meanwhile, was laying in the small lounge area not too far away where a couple of small couches were placed for readers to relax. She was throwing a squishy light up ball up into the air again and again, waiting for Brittany to tire herself out.

''They're not dolls, they're action figures,'' Michael said to Brittany as he brought a handful of them down and allowed her to play with them.

''I never really got into this kind of stuff. Not that I think it's lame or whatever, I just never took the time.'' Brittany smiled down at a vintage looking Batgirl figure.

''Well, you'd be surprised at what you found,'' Michael insisted, ''sure, there's a lot of action and the element of fantasy is always there but there's a depth to these worlds, these universes. They say something.''

''My sister has been getting into Teen Titans, do you have anything with them?''

Michael squinted in thought. ''You know what, I do. Let me run to the back real quick.''

He scampered off into the rear of the store leaving Brittany to bounce on over to Santana. She plopped herself on the opposite side of the couch for just a moment before practically leaping to cover Santana's body with her own. She buried her head in Santana's neck and sighed contently. Santana couldn't help but melt at Brittany's ease and comfort as she gave her a full body hug lying atop the couch.

''Having fun?'' Santana asked.

''Some of this stuff _is_ kind of cool, don't you think?''

''Not really. Sam tried to get me into some of this nerd stuff when we were dating. I never saw what the appeal was. He had this Batman shirt he really liked me to wear because it showed off my...''

Brittany picked her head up and wrinkled her nose at the mention of the blonde boy's name and Santana went quiet.

''Sorry,'' Santana sighed. ''What is it that you like about the stuff?''

''I'm not sure, but when you think about it what's the difference between Madonna and Lady Gaga and Wonder Woman or that Storm chick from X Men? Aren't they all trying to save the world...in really awesome costumes?''

Santana shrugged.

''Are you okay with earlier?'' Brittany asked. ''I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. That whole karaoke thing the guys wanted to do, you don't have to.''

''What? Are you kidding? I'm so there.''

''I just really wanted Michael and Ted to stop laughing-''

''I don't think they actually meant anything by it though.''

''Probably not, but I just don't like it when people can't see how amazing you are.'' Brittany whispered into her ear, kissing it afterwards. ''Do you miss it; performing?''

She never quite got used to or understood Brittany's unwavering belief in her. ''Maybe a little.''

''How long has it been since you sang in front of someone?''

''Not since New York.''

''See, we so needed this. We can both wipe the floor with them and show Liberty Avenue how it's done - karaoke style.''

''And look amazing doing it too.'' Santana placed her hands on Brittany's hips and became suddenly preoccupied with how tight the girl's jeans hugged her every inch. One hand moved to cup her butt and squeeze which resulted in Brittany letting out a tiny happy squeak. ''These jeans make your ass look hot by the way.''

''You said that about the skirt I had on yesterday.''

''Well, it did.''

''The day before that you said the sandals I had on made my ass look hot too.''

''First of all, those were _Michael Kors_ platform wedge sandals and they did make your ass look hot. There's like a science to it, when you wear heels or anything with lift something happens with your posture that makes your cute butt look _even more fine_. It's not my fault that you have a hot ass and everything you wear makes me want it.''

Santana's hand stayed put fondling her rear. Basking in the attention Brittany bit down on her lip. ''Someone's horny today.''

''I'm horny every day,'' Santana said as if it couldn't be helped. ''It's a serious medical condition, Britt.''

''Oh yeah. what's it called? P.H.S.? Perpetually Horny Syndrome.''

''Yes and you shouldn't laugh at my affliction here, you should want to help me.''

''And how would I do that exactly?''

Santana took a deep breath and then in a matter of fact tone spoke. ''Well, as of today there's no known cure for it, but there is a very popular treatment that many claim will relieve the major symptoms. It's radical but effective and it involves me fucking your brains out repeatedly and as soon as possible.''

''Didn't you already do that last night?'' Brittany teased.

''Hmmmmm, let's see,'' Santana pulled back from their embrace slightly to look at Brittany, as if inspecting her head. She gently turned Brittany's face to the side and squinted as if she were peering deep into the recesses of Brittany's ear. ''Nope, I still see some, I still spot some residual brain matter.''

Brittany giggled, delighting in the silliness. ''You want it now? Micheal could walk in...''

''Michael's so gay you and I could do the jitterbug naked and he probably wouldn't even notice, but no, yeah, maybe when you're done playing nerd-'' Santana laughed when Brittany gave her a poke in the side at the slight dig, ''you and I could go back to the loft...''

She trailed off in speech but her wandering hands made it clear what Santana was craving.

''I would normally totally be there for you in your time of need but I kind of have a date in a little bit,'' Brittany said apologetically.

''A what?''

''Not that kind of date. I talked Justin into doing an episode of Fondue For Two.'' Brittany went to bump her nose. ''I'll make it up to you after though.''

Santana's face fell adorably as she sighed deeply and feigned devastation. ''K. But if I die because I suffer from an attack that goes untreated, my death will be on your hands, I hope you know that.''

''Then _this_ will have to just tide you over until later...''

Brittany moved to give her the sweetest little kiss that slowly blossomed into a gentle, hot little exchange. She opened her mouth and let her tongue wander into Santana's who eagerly accepted it. Santana paced herself, they were in a comic book store after all and anything more would have to wait until later. They parted only moments before Michael came strolling back in with a cardboard box which he placed on top of the small coffee table in front of them.

Santana straightened up, as did Brittany, but on Santana's part there was no knee-jerk reaction to push away or to put as much distance between them as possible as fast as possible. Liberty Avenue was different, she told herself. It's people were different.

Michael looked at them both. ''I actually found a few things you might like sitting around in the stockroom,'' he announced, unbothered by their closeness as he started pulling out several comics from the box. ''Feel free to take what you want.''

''Really? That's awesome. Thank you,'' said Brittany.

''No problem.''

Michael sat down in a chair nearby and watched as they both looked through the box. There was a decently sized stack of comics, a few of which Brittany happily flicked through. Santana, on the other hand, got bored pretty early on. She found an Iron Man figure and a Captain America action figure on a shelf directly behind her head and promptly adjusted them so that Ironman was boning Captain America who was on hands and knees. She proudly placed her handiwork on the coffee table and grinned wickedly when Michael caught sight of it.

They stayed for another half hour until Brittany's phone buzzed at her. ''It's Justin,'' she informed them as she started to stand and then looked to Santana. ''I have to go do this thing but I'll see you in a couple of hours. Try not to be too evil.''

''I can't promise anything,'' Santana said slyly.

''Bye, and thanks again Michael,'' Brittany then said to the short man as she placed a few comics into her bag.

''Hey, I'm happy any chance I get to introduce someone to the world of caped crusaders.'' He gave her a little salute.

She took one more lingering look at Santana before giving both she and Michael a small wave. Once she exited the building Michael turned back to Santana and smiled.

''And then there were two,'' he chirped, and Santana wondered if hitting him would be considered a hate crime.

He was such an annoying troll and just so very...Berry-like, with his big dopey grin and those puppy dog eyes and his apparent never ending supply of uncalled for and completely unnecessary enthusiasm. Just substitute comic books for Broadway and there ya had it. She didn't like hanging out with that loud teacup chihuahua back home and she really wasn't looking for a replacement in Michael.

''Yeah no,'' Santana said, standing up and straightening herself. ''Now that Britt's gone, I'm outta here. Your comic shop smells like sadness and desperation. I can't have that getting into my pores.''

''Uh-huh, sure.'' Michael said, rolling his eyes and looking unbothered by her sass. ''You know, if you gave some of these stories half a chance you might just get something out of them.''

''I doubt it.''

''Hey, anything is possible.''

''The hell it is.''

She gave him a single head nod as a goodbye and began making for the front door and it was there where she half collided with another person who was attempting to enter the store just as she was trying to exit it.

This person, of fucking course, was Brian Kinney.

''Never would have pegged you for a comic book nerd,'' he teased.

''I'm not. I had to collect some personal belongings from your dwarf friend over there,'' she motioned over towards Michael, ''so that the voodoo doll I'm making in his image will work properly when I do the binding spell. If he starts coughing up blood tonight you'll know why.''

''Thanks for the heads up, I'll keep an eye out for that.''

They gave each other smirks before shuffling around each other.

''What was she doing here?'' Brian asked once she was gone.

Michael shrugged. ''She and _Sunshine the second_ wanted to see the shop. Oh, get this, a couple of nights ago they were at my mother's for dinner. Apparently she's taken a liking to them. Oh, speaking of Ma, I got a phone call from Melanie last night. She moved some work stuff around and it turns out she and Lindsey will be able to fly in for my mom's birthday shindig next week.''

''It'll be good to see Linds... _and her husband_.''

Michael rolled his eyes at his friend. Brian, meanwhile, walked around and stuck his hand in a candy jar, taking out a handful of them and pocketing them. Only picking out one to throw in his mouth for the time being as he walked around the counter and hopped up onto it. ''I'm bored. Wanna go catch a movie then?''

''Can't. I have work,'' the shorter man made a wave to the storefront. ''I want to get the shop ready for that afternoon rush we always get. What about your Sunshine?''

''He's busy with Brittany. I just watched them go off together.''

''Well, I don't know what to tell ya,'' said Michael, moving around the room tidying up, ''we're not all millionaires who can take an extended period of time off work. Some of us have day jobs.''

''I've seen your books, you know. You could afford to hire a clerk or two now.''

''Well, sure, but I like being hands on here every day. What can I say, I enjoy being surrounded by muscular caped crusaders.''

''That I can understand.''

''And anyway, if you really want a partner in crime for the day why don't you go catch up to Santana? You could hang out with her.''

''Fuck that shit,'' Brian laughed.

''Who knows, you might just discover you have a lot in common.''

''I...I have a lot in common with a seventeen year old cheerleader?'' Brian looked downright offended by such a comparison.

''What? Think about it. You're both rough around the edges alley cats who'll scratch the shit out of anyone who tries to get near them, but really at the heart of it you just want to be cuddled and told you're pretty.''

''Micheal?''

''Yes?''

''You're so pathetic.''

''You're my best friend too, Brian.''

X

''Santana lets you do _that_ to her _what_?'' Justin squeaked in horror. ''That's disgusting, Brittany!''

''No, it's not!'' Brittany exclaimed. ''Have you ever tried it with Brian?''

''No, why would I? Ughhh!''

Together the two cousins walked down a city block, chatting away. Their conversation had somehow steered into sexual territory and they were currently in a friendly debate over who between them had the best, most adventurous sex life.

Brittany had always thought herself to be sexually liberated, free of convention or shame. Justin also felt similarly. Maybe it was a blonde thing, maybe it was just in their DNA, whatever it was, they both possessed a sort of eager, willing nymph-like quality in general, but they were never more eager, never more willing than when it came to sex with Brian and Santana respectively.

The funny thing Justin and Brittany discovered in their conversation is that oddly Brian and Santana were actually the more reserved ones. At least in their own way. Santana and Brian might think nothing of nonchalantly talking up their own sex appeal or flippantly throwing out unnecessary information about past casual sexual encounters...but when it came to Justin and Brittany, Brian and Santana were different. They kept that close to them.

Justin and Brittany however?

Well, they'd always felt more than just a bit of pride at their sexual relationship with their dark haired partners. They'd always found it hard not to brag and overshare with anyone and everyone willing to listen.

When it came to who between them had the best sex life Justin had been pretty confident that he and Brian couldn't be outdone but Brittany soon showed him she and Santana weren't out of this fight. With every wild, passionate account of his and Brian's lovemaking, Brittany was quick to toss in an equally adventurous account of her and Santana. Crazy positions and crazier locations, you named it, both blondes happily and proudly admitted to doing it.

That is of course until Brittany mentioned armpits, which took their conversation to an even weirder place.

Justin shook his head, baffled. ''You have the weirdest kink ever.''

''Hey,'' she said, ''I remember you gave me all the details about the night you lost your virginity, okay. Brian gave you a _rimjob_ your first time. I don't see how you deem my kink any kinkier.''

''I don't, it's just - what is it that you find so appealing about armpits?''

''Not all armpits, just Santana's.''

''I get that she's beautiful, yeah,'' he conceded, ''but an armpit is still an armpit.''

''Hers are different though. They're like soft and smooth and her scented Secret deodorant smells like Starburst candy.''

Justin dusted his hands off and then held them up. ''Okay, I tap out, you win this.'' Brittany threw her hands up in victory and Justin laughed. ''Everyone's always on about how you look so innocent but you're pretty much the most perverted person I know and considering who my boyfriend is and my group of friends that's saying something.'''

''I'm going to take that as a compliment.''

''It was meant as one. Oh, here we are!''

He motioned and guided them into a doorway. They entered a rather rough looking building which was in fact home to Justin's art studio workspace which he had maintained and kept in order to store some of his larger works and unfinished pieces.

Unlike the loft this space wasn't exactly livable. The walls and floors were all cement. There was no trendy furniture or lush rugs, there were a couple of tables with tall stools, but that's as far as it went. It was very clearly a working space. One corner was filled with large canvases, a few of which were covered in plastic tarps to protect them, and all around were buckets of paint, cups of brushes and a few scattered sketches.

Brittany placed her messenger bag atop of the work table in the middle of the room and immediately went about situating the area just so. Placing the stools side by side, checking on the lighting of the room, dressing the immediate area with Justin's artwork and supplies until she finally pulled out her small camcorder and began setting it up on a shelf as she had no tripod available.

''So how does this work?'' Justin asked as he scratched the back of his neck. ''I only agreed to be a guest on your talk show because you threatened to show Brian pictures of when we were kids and went as Woody and Buzz Lightyear for Halloween if I didn't.''

''I don't know what you're so embarrassed about, you were a cute Buzz Lightyear,'' she teased. ''But it's simple really. We're just going to sit in front of the camera, I'm going to ask you a few questions, you'll answer and later on when I get back home to my computer set up in Ohio I'll edit it and get it all polished and then post it online.''

''I'm not going to have to eat any of that disgusting cheese am I?''

''Seeing as how this is going to be a special episode of Fondue For Two on location, there will be no craft service, sorry.''

''Thank god.''

After the space was prepared and everything was in it's place, Brittany and Justin came to sit atop of the stools with the work table directly behind them working as a sort of backdrop.

''Hello, America,'' Brittany smiled at the camera and began, ''I'm Brittany S. Pierce and today we have with us a very special guest, my favorite cousin, famed artist and former go-go-boy Justin Taylor.''

Justin grimaced and waved weakly at the camera.

''This episode is also special because it's taking place on location in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania which according to my research is sometimes regarded as the 'Zombie Capital of the World' because George A. Romero has made it the setting of several films in his _Night of the Living Dead_ series - Justin, with that in mind, have you ever personally met any zombies who call Pittsburgh home sweet home?''

''No, unless you count my friend Ted.''

''He _does_ look really corpsey,'' Brittany said in realization and Justin nodded in agreement. ''Another interesting fact about Pittsburgh is it was actually home to another very famous artist, Andy Warhol.''

''It is,'' Justin grinned at the camera. ''Warhol was born and grew up here and we even have The Warhol Museum where you can find tons of beautiful, amazing works of art from him.''

Brittany tapped her chin as if in great thought. ''Has anyone ever told you that if you got a choppy haircut and put on sunglasses you would totally look like a young Warhol.''

''No.''

''Well, you do. So! I read that after his meteoric rise to fame Warhol became a bit of a figure on the New York nightlife scene, and seeing as how your career began and took off when you moved to NYC, have you've found yourself similarly drawn to the glitz and glamor?''

''I'm not going to lie New York has afforded me a lot of interesting experiences and yeah, the clubs and the scene and the parties were a small part of that but for the most part it really hasn't gotten to my head or changed me. Pittsburgh has a lot of of unique and quality things going for it but at the heart it's a very working class kind of community and coming from that I feel like I'm not as easily swayed by bullshit surface stuff- oh, crap, can I say bullshit?''

Brittany shook her head, feigning disappointment. ''I'm afraid I'm going to have to fine you for use of profanity.''

''Damn-I mean fuck-I mean damn,'' Justin nervously laughed to himself.

''You know, on another note, Justin,'' Brittany said slowly and carefully, ''I like to conduct my interviews with integrity and decorum and try to steer clear of sensationalistic topics-''

With a smile he shook his head at her claim, amused with her serious tone. ''Wasn't your last episode of Fondue For Two just a dramatic re-enactment? You used the entire show to accuse someone named Tina Cohen-Chang of once stealing your purple fuzzy top pen during English class.''

''That was investigative reporting, America needed to know the truth and she totally did steal my pen in class. But _irregardless_! What I'm trying to say is that I take journalism like mega super cereal, Justin, so it may be uncomfortable but I have to ask-'' out of nowhere Brittany produced an issue of Us Weekly which she opened to a specific layout, ''Just last month you and your way old boyfriend-''

''He is not that old!''

''-were spotted at Justin Timberlake's birthday bash rubbing elbows with all the big names. At one point you were photographed making Kanye West cry. Said photo which gripped all of America-''

''Mostly just tumblr. I think that pic became a meme.''

''-had many speculating. Would you like to take the time to clarify what transpired that night?''

''That...well, the answer is simple. He came over to say hi and tell me what a big fan he was of my work but I wasn't particularly interested in what he had to say because honestly I'm still not over what he did to Taylor Swift and I felt it was my duty on behalf of all blondes everywhere to tell him what a bitch he was.''

Brittany placed a hand over her heart. ''Blonde solidarity.''

''And then he started crying like a whiny little gay fish.''

'' _Fishsticks_ ,'' she coughed into her hand.

''The paparazzi were around so of course they got a photo. That's pretty much it.''

Brittany looked to the picture where her cousin was reducing the douchey rap star to tears. ''Well, on behalf of all of America, I thank you, good sir. For one brief shining moment this photo united our nation, Kanye's tears are something we've waited years for.''

''It was an honor.'' Justin smiled and nodded his head about as if attempting to look humble with the silly praise she was heaping onto him.

''Next question...''

X

Still a little wound up from Brittany rubbing up against her Santana decided that rather than spend the rest of her afternoon cooped up in the loft she would venture out into the neighborhood on her own. More specifically the large fully equipped gym she and Brittany had passed several times in all of their walking about.

For the past several years Santana had made it a habit to get in at the very least six hours of exercise each week. She had herself on a rather rigid schedule but the trip had put a definite wrinkle in it and so far she'd only clocked in two and a half hours for her first week here and even that was just light cardio. While there was a large state of the art treadmill back at the loft it didn't have much otherwise and she really felt like she needed to work with weights after that fattening dinner at Debbie's house. Thankfully the neighborhood gym offered a free one month trial membership which was perfect as it would expire just as her visit ended.

She got a pass and with her gym bag in tow found her way to the locker room where after a quick change she emerged in her workout clothes. The building was actually quite vast with several rows of each kind of machine and as it was midday on a weekday it was fairly quiet. There were four or five different clusters of groups throughout the gym consisting of both men and women. Santana was rather grateful that no one was occupying the treadmill area as she stepped onto one in a line of neverending machines.

She popped in her earbuds, set up her resistance and incline level and began warming up. As she gained momentum and got into step she closed her eyes and lost herself briefly to the moment. Two songs into her workout she opened them again and immediately noticed that there was now a young woman on the treadmill to her right.

She smiled at Santana and looked directly into her eyes for a long moment before her gaze not so subtly travelled down to Santana's black sports bra, seemingly becoming preoccupied with what was inside of it. The girl didn't look too much older than her, maybe college aged as she did don a University of Pittsburgh tank top.

''Hi,'' the girl said.

''Um...hey,'' Santana offered hesitantly, pulling a bud out.

''Just warming up?''

''Yeah...just got here.''

''I've seen you here before, right?''

''Don't think so.''

''Are you sure?''

''Pretty sure.''

''Really?''

''Really.''

The girl eyed Santana up and down and back again. ''Mmmmm, well...if you need someone to show you around the gym I'd be more than happy to. Not that you need it...you've obviously spent a lot of time working on your body.''

Santana swallowed and found her mouth suddenly dry. ''I think I'm good but...thanks.''

She turned back to the display on her machine, not quite sure what that overly eager offer was about. Even though she usually hated being crowded when at the gym a part of her breathed a sigh of relief when out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure step onto the treadmill to her left. At least now she wasn't alone with the smiley girl, she thought.

Of course that sense of ease went away when she looked over and saw that it was another young woman at her side. Another young woman who Santana quickly noticed was also giving her pointed looks.

''Hey there,'' treadmill girl no.2 greeted.

Santana gave her a head nod and an awkward smile in response before turning the other way back to treadmill girl no.1 who was still staring at her. Sandwiched between them Santana shook her head, a little perplexed as to what exactly was going on but she tried not to dwell on it. She came here to workout and that's what she was going to do, focus on her task and move herself. She picked up the pace and turned up her music.

Forty five minutes later, several miles in and a dozen or so loaded glances from each of the treadmill girls, she finally pressed stop. She and her machine came to a halt and she turned around only to notice that sometime during her run a group of young women had gathered behind her on a set of machines. Some of them were half-heartedly working out, but all of them had clearly been watching her very closely. When she caught sight of them they smiled in unison, batting their lashes at her.

This was new, Santana thought, as she started off to another machine.

And so it went for the next hour and a half, fifteen minutes here, thirty minutes there, from machine to machine she found herself surrounded by girls at every turn. Girls who asked if she needed help with her machine, girls who offered her drinks of water, girls who brushed against her ever so slightly in passing, girls who seemed to be very interested in getting into her personal space.

Some would simply hang back and watch from afar but with every move to a new machine one or two would get up the nerve to come sit or stand beside her. Some attempted small talk, most seemed to be happy enough with the view she was providing. She felt their eyes on her body and...it wasn't an entirely unpleasant experience.

She knew how to handle stares from interested guys, but girls? That was different.

Santana had never had this kind of attention before from other girls, or at least not in this obvious, overt way. She'd never been the object of affection or desire to a gaggle of girls. Girls who, Santana noticed, were actually way hot. They were all total gym bunnies too, everything about them was tight and toned and fuck was she still horny. Why did Brittany have to leave her hanging like that? She'd be lying if she said the attention wasn't a little flattering, it was, and perhaps even a tiny bit thrilling.

By the time she finished and made her way to the locker room the group of ogling girls had thinned out. It was when she was pulling out her bag from a locker that treadmill girl no.1 and no.2 approached her. Both of them wearing short towels and looking fresh from showers.

She found herself staring at their bare legs for an inordinate amount of time. They had perfect calf muscles that put her in a temporary daze until she blinked and realized they were trying to talk to her.

''We were just talking about how you looked really good out there,'' treadmill girl no.2 began.

''Really hot,'' no.1 added with a slinky flirtatious smile.

Santana swallowed, uncertain of how to respond, but the girls didn't seem too bothered by her silence. They pressed on in speech, smiling at Santana in a way that made her feel completely naked.

''And that we hope you make this gym your new home. It's always great to see new members come in who already have such dedication and knowledge about _the physical form_.''

''Yeah and if you ever want a, um, _work out buddy_ I'm always available.'' No.1 pulled a hand out from behind her back to produce a small slip of paper which she pushed into Santana's palm. ''Feel free to call me any time, day or night. And-'' she threw a glance at No.2 at her side who took the cue to speak as she produced and supplied Santana with her phone number as well.

''And if you ever wanted to _work out with the two of us at the same time_...I'm sure we could arrange that.''

''I actually prefer to work out alone, like solo,'' Santana tried to say, but was interrupted with-

''By working out,'' No.1 said leaning in slightly and whispering lowly, ''we mean fucking.''

''This isn't something we just do either but...you...'' No.2 placed a finger on Santana's bare midriff and traced a line on her abs, '' _you're something else_.''

''I usually don't like to share but for you, I'd wait my turn. So think about it and if you want, give us a call.''

And with that the two girls were off, leaving Santana frozen in her spot with two phone numbers in her hand.

Two girls, two complete strangers, two completely hot strangers who didn't even know her name, who she had said all of five words too had just offered her casual sex. Casual sex and threesome sex.

Foregoing the gym shower she tossed the numbers on her way out and made her way back to the loft where she threw her bag to the side and immediately went to the bathroom where she soon stepped into the glass shower cube. She closed her eyes and allowed the water to rain down over her as she spent several silent moments trying to piece together what just happened.

Really, she knew exactly what just happened.

She just wasn't used to the avalanche of feelings tumbling down and about inside of her. The strangest thing about it all, she thought, was that the most overwhelming emotion she was experiencing _wasn't_ fear or shame, but rather a sense of...pride.

The attention itself was thrilling. Exciting. New.

And, well, kinda hot.

She let out a light, airy little laugh to herself, a laugh that turned into a jerky little yelp when she felt two hands snake around from behind to rest on her hips.

''Whoa, hey, it's me,'' Brittany said from behind her. ''I called your name like twice before I stepped in, you must not have heard me.''

''You scared the crap out of me,'' Santana relaxed. ''I thought you were doing Fondue For Two with Justin.''

''We wrapped it up earlier than I expected. Why are you showering in the middle of the day anyway?''

''I just got back from the gym, so. I got one of those free trial membership dealys.''

''Oh yeah? Get a good workout in?''

''More or less. I'm a little sore, but the good kind of sore.''

''Here,'' Brittany said as she grabbed for a bar of soap nearby and began to gently glide her hands around Santana's back, spreading suds around and trying to ease any tension in the muscles. Her hands continued to move over her, her fingers dancing up and down tight, toned curves. ''Good?''

''Mmm,'' Santana moaned her answer, closing her eyes and letting Brittany as well as the hot water wash over her.

''I have a question for you.''

''Is that why you're massaging my ass? So I'll say yes to whatever you're about to say?''

''No,'' Brittany laughed and leaned in to rest her chin on Santana's damp shoulder and whispered into her ear, ''I'm massaging your ass because it's a really nice ass. If it happens to help my case that's just an added bonus.''

''Okay, shoot.''

''So I've been thinking about something for awhile, about senior year.''

''Uh-huh.''

''I was thinking that maaaaaaybe...I would run for senior class president.''

Santana turned around to face her head on with wide surprised eyes.

''You think it's stupid?'' Brittany asked.

''What? No. Hey,'' Santana brought a hand up to cradle a pale cheek. ''Nothing you ever say or do could be stupid, okay? Don't ever think that. I just...it's not something I thought you'd be interested in. It seems like it'd be a boring job if you ask me...''

''It does, which is exactly why I want it. To make it _not_ boring.''

''How would you do that?''

''By totally rocking and being mega hot of course.''

''Of course.''

''The truth though? Before I leave that place I want to try to make an impression on it and I want to show people what I'm made of...what we're all made of. Mike and Quinn would probably be better and more suited for the job, sure, but they wouldn't _change_ anything.''

''Is that what you want to do?''

''I just want to help people be not afraid to be who they are. I want to make them see color. I want to show them it's okay if they want to color their school bus wheels green, you know?''

''And what is it that you need me to do?'' Santana asked, taking the bar of soap from Brittany's hands and running it around in her own until she created a lather which she then applied to Brittany's breasts. She slowly and softly glided her hands around making sure to touch every inch of them and smirking when she felt pink nipples pebble within her palms. She went over them several times, using her thumbs to play with them - all for the sake of cleanliness of course.

''Nothing major, I just want to know if you'd have my back.''

''You have a cute back but I much prefer to have your front,'' Santana seductively added, thoroughly enjoying the soapy action.

''Be my campaign manager?''

'' _What?_ I don't know anything about running campaigns or student government.''

''No, but you know about image, and you know how to sell something. If I'm going to change things it's not going to be easy. I'm going to have to make a splash and make some noise at first. You're good at that. I need your expertise.''

''President Pierce would have a nice ring to it. ''

''You don't have to answer now, you can just think about it. Nothing's going to happen or be put in motion until the school year starts so...you can just noodle on it in the meantime.''

Santana wrinkled her forehead, looking playfully concerned as her hands moved down to soap up Brittany's thighs, all smooth and toned and begging to be licked. ''If you want my help I'm there. You talked me into it...or rather your boobs did. But I do have a question. If I do this - become your campaign manager - will me and you have to stop sleeping together?''

''Why would we need to do that?''

''If people found out a candidate was sexing up her campaign manager behind closed doors it might look sketchy. That sounds like a political sex scandal just waiting to happen if you ask me.''

''Then we'll just have to be extra super sneaky.''

''Oh yeah?''

''I'm seeing a lot of nights full of campaign talk in your bed. Naked debates on what would be the best platform to run on. Naked brainstorming sessions where we try to think up campaign slogans. I think I'd want us to do all of our one-on-one strategy meetings naked. You know, if people talked politics while naked it'd be way more interesting, though I'm guessing watching C-SPAN would be a lot more horrifying, and wrinkly. Oh, you know what else we could-''

''Britt, if you say naked one more time, I'm gonna explode over here.'' Santana kissed her once and then buried her face in Brittany's neck to let out a funny, little frustrated growl, nipping at the girl's skin there. ''You know how I love your tangents, but can we please not mention old naked dudes while I'm rubbing you down? I was over here trying to be all seductive eyes and shit and you just totally killed it.''

'' _Aww, is my poor, wittle sex monster frustrated_?''

Santana silently nodded and Brittany made a sympathetic noise with her mouth, as if she thought that was the most adorable thing ever.

''You're making fun of me.'.

Brittany fought back her grin. ''No, I'm not. I'm just kind of, I don't know...lately, since we've got here, it's like you can never get enough. I mean you've always kind of had that and we've always had really hot times between the sheets but in the week that we've been here you've been like _whoa_.''

''You know if it's ever too much for you, you could say-''

''What? No. _It's amazing_ ,'' Brittany insisted eagerly, bringing both of her hands up to place them on either side of Santana's slender neck, holding it as she delivered a warm, promising kiss. '' _I like it_. I'm sorry you had to work out all riled up like this though, that couldn't have been fun.''

''About that...uh...I think I should tell you something,'' Santana said, pulling away just slightly to look the blonde in the eye.

''Hm?''

She kissed Brittany's bare, pale shoulder. ''It's nothing really when you think about it. You'll probably laugh. I just know that you don't want us to hide things anymore so...''

''So, what?''

''Today...well...''

Brittany tilted her head at her hesitance. ''Uh huh.''

''Earlier at the gym there were these girls... like a lot of them but there were these two who kept looking at me and-''

''Oh my god, did you hit someone?''

''I'm serious here...there were these two girls who were looking at me and kept accidentally bumping into me in a totally _non-accidental_ way and just being...I don't know...but like...they gave me their numbers.''

Brittany's smile slowly waned. ''Their numbers?''

''I was in the locker room and they came up to me at the same time and just shoved their numbers into my hands and gave me some super loaded smiles and basically told me they wanted to hookup-''

''And the numbers?''

''I threw them away.''

Brittany nodded and turned away slightly in thought, staring down at the tiled shower floor for several long moments. Santana wasn't sure what the girl was thinking. She didn't look angry, but then she also didn't look giddy at the confession either.

''Are you mad?''

''No, of course not, San. You didn't do anything wrong.''

''Nothing happened. I just wanted to be honest.''

''I think...'' Brittany turned back to her. ''I think that's just the kind of thing that maybe happens here on Liberty Avenue. You know?''

''What? Random sex propositions?''

''Well. People aren't ashamed of who they are here so they go for what they want, or who they want. Since we've been here I've noticed a ton of girls looking at you. Like, really look at you.''

''Why?''

Brittany shook her head at her as if the answer was obvious. '' _Baby...you're beautiful_.''

Sheepishly Santana looked down, breaking eye contact to study and stroke the inside of Brittany's elbow.

''I know you. You may talk a big game and have this need to remind everyone how hot you are... _I know where that comes from, San_. You don't always believe in your own beauty, but I do, and you are. You're the kind of beautiful it hurts to look at. Anyone with a pulse should want you. I know you're used to guys seeing you that way but believe me, girls do too, especially here. And it's okay.''

''It is?''

''Well...sort of. Do I like that people look at you like you're a piece of meat? No. But I'm sleeping with the hottest person on the planet and you're gonna get stares, I accept that. So girls are going to want to get close to you...that's going to happen.''

''And you're fine with that?''

''In some ways yes...in some ways no...but I trust you. I trust you more than anyone. It's probably something you need to see and experience a little bit too. Girls can look at you and give you numbers and flirt all they want but I'm the only one who gets these...'' she softly pressed the pad of her thumb to Santana's lips. ''Or...these.'' She moved her hand down to caress her breasts. ''Or this.'' And finally leaned up to softly peck her lips.

''I would never do anything with them. I wouldn't need to.''

''I know...I know you would never do that to me.''

''….….though they were pretty cute.''

''Oh they were cute were they, huh?'' A slightly amused Brittany pinched a nipple as punishment for that little remark.

''Oww! They were, but not as cute as you. No one is ever as cute as you. Your abs were better too and your ass is like way hotter.'' She reached behind the girl to cup said ass. ''You have that perfect squeezable thing going on back there-''

''Whoa, you looked at their asses?''

''Maybe, I don't know.''

''And how do you know my abs were better than theirs?''

''Yours abs are better than everybody's.'' Santana shrugged. ''We were all in the locker room at the same time, I guess I saw them then.''

''So you _were_ checking them out?'' Brittany laughed. ''You were checking out girls!''

''I was noticing them, that's a totally different thing.''

''It's the same thing!''

''Okay, yeah, so what if I was?''

''Nothing...but like...if you think about it, it means you're getting comfortable. This is a good thing.''

''So wait, you _like_ that I was looking at other girls?''

''Again I don't think _like_ is the right word, I don't like it, I accept it. All of this, you figuring yourself out, learning who you are, San, it's a process and this is a part of it.''

Santana tilted her head, considering this. ''I'm not really sure I understand that.''

''You can look at them and they can look at you but in the end they lose.''

''Why is that?''

''Because I'm the one here with you and they're not. I'm the one who's about to have you, not them.''

''Not them,'' Santana repeated softly.

The next thing Santana knew she was being pushed back against the glass and into a corner, Brittany's swiftness taking her by surprise. She groaned in anticipation when she felt one of Brittany's hands slide down to cup a breast while the other traveled further below in between Santana's legs to tease her.

''This-this is for me right?'' the blonde asked as she began to slide a finger into her.

Santana could only nod dumbly. ''It's always for you.''

She was soaking wet and it had nothing at all to do with the shower. It's just how she was, it never took much to get her going and ready and she had already spent several minutes running her soapy hands all over the blonde's perfect body. A perfect body she could never, ever seem to get enough of.

Brittany then moved in to deliver an open mouthed kiss, her tongue seeking out Santana's as she added another finger. Santana groaned as she felt herself clench around them, pulling them into herself. Brittany's movements became more certain, deliberate, more passionate with each second and the teasing soon turned into firm strokes. Eventually Santana felt her whole body gently moving with each of Brittany's thrusts, taking the girl's long, thin fingers, open and eager for them. They broke their embrace but kept their mouths there, right there, so their lips continued to graze. They were practically breathing into each other's mouths, all the while Brittany kept pumping her hand between them.

''You feel so good,'' Brittany said hotly into her mouth. ''God, you feel so good.''

Santana was falling apart in anticipation but what what made her feel like she had died and gone to fucking heaven was after several moments watching Brittany halt her movements in order to kneel down in front of her.

The blonde was on her knees and her perfect mouth only inches from where Santana needed her most. Brittany wore a cute, naughty smirk on her face as she carefully pushed Santana's legs apart further, gently pushing and holding a thigh to the side to allow her deeper access.

''Bed?'' Santana suggested.

Brittany shook her head in the negative. ''No, I want you here.''

The next thing she knew Brittany was leaning forward to kiss her mound, warming her up, not that she needed it, her whole body was buzzing, waiting and ready. Dripping. Soon Brittany's mouth found her clit and started gently stroking it with her tongue before greedily sucking it in and moaning against Santana. The tiny vibrations making Santana's brain go haywire with excitement and she became incapable of all the normal processes, gone was her ability to reason, motor functions and speech. She reached out and placed both hands on either side of the glass surrounding her, even then she felt like she might give out.

She could only stare through hooded eyes at the blonde below, with her mouth attached to her, making tiny faint sucking sounds that she thought were so insanely fucking hot. Santana thought she could probably just come from looking down at Brittany's head bobbing in her lap at a delicate but eager pace. The sight before her was so beautifully lewd it made her want to fuck for the next million years.

''Buh-Britt,'' Santana panted, needing more, so much more.

''You have a really beautiful pussy...you have beautiful everything,'' Brittany said in admiration. Her position on her knees giving her a generous view.

The girl smiled and then went right back to work, only this time her licks and sucks were accompanied by a couple of pumping fingers. Fingers that knew exactly what they were doing and where they most wanted to be.

Despite the fact that they were still partially under the shower spray Santana felt herself begin to sweat slightly. It was getting hot in the glass cube but turning on the cool water would mean stopping Brittany's mouth and there was no way that was going to happen. Not while Brittany's face was buried between her legs, lapping up her wetness and making sparks shoot off behind her eyes at the things she was doing.

Moments later, still pushed into a corner she clenched her eyes and felt her heart jump within her chest as she came. Explosions in her head and heart setting off at the same time. Tiny tremors travelled all throughout her body. Even after that, when the intensity began to slowly fade Brittany was still happily licking her up.

She let one hand fall down to sink into blonde hair, stroking it tenderly. ''Britt?''

''Mmmmmm.'' The girl's only response was to moan against her.

''Britt,'' Santana tried again, saying her name softly. ''Hey...look at me.''

Brittany pulled away just slightly to kiss the inside of her thigh and look up.

And then there were no words.

Because those eyes. God, those blue eyes.

''Thank you,'' Santana whispered, blinking long and hard as she came back to reality.

And back in reality she figured it couldn't be all that comfortable for Brittany down below on her knees, kneeling on hard wet tile. Santana helped her up and pulled her into her arms for a kiss.

''You taste like super yummy,'' Brittany sighed.

Santana began running a hand down Brittany's side. ''Your turn.''

''No, that was just for you. I wanted to make you feel good.''

''You did, and if you want to keep making me feel good you'll give me a taste too.''

Brittany grinned at her eagerness. ''Okay, okay, but in bed, wash my hair for me first?''

Brittany turned herself around so as to allow Santana access to her hair, but the move also managed to present her bare ass to Santana, who just smirked as she grabbed a shampoo bottle and went to work lathering the girl's scalp. She occasionally found herself 'accidentally' bumping her front into said perfect ass during the task.

Needless to say they didn't make it to the conditioning part of the hair washing process.

For the next while they stumbled and tumbled their way through the loft, having each other on every available surface they could find. From the coffee table to the kitchen island to the bed, back to the kitchen and then in front of the windows until finally, out of breath and energy they came to rest on the couch together. Dark sheets draped haphazardly over their bodies. Santana watched Brittany flip through the old, thick binder that the blonde had taken with her that night at Debbie's house.

The binder contained some of Justin's old teenage drawings and sketches. It was on the brink of falling apart. The outside of it had doodles and marks across it, as well as a tiny bit of handwriting as well. _Justin Taylor_ it read along the worn, aged spine.

Together they went through it, page by page.

Brittany had been interested in seeing his work, stating to Santana that she was really only familiar with what he drew pre-Liberty Avenue and post-Liberty Avenue. She'd never actually seen much of the work he had done during the span of time he discovered himself in this place.

''Who is she?'' Santana asked, pointing down at a drawing of an older, refined looking woman.

Brittany placed a hand onto the sheet of paper and smiled. ''My aunt Jennifer,'' she answered, tilting the sketch slightly to allow Santana a better view.

''It's good.''

''Let's see...it looks older than the other drawings...ah, according to the back of it Justin was fifteen when he drew it.''

''Impressive.''

They continued on through, finding sketches of bowls and fruit, of Justin's sister and Brittany's cousin Molly. There was a rough sketch of what looked to be the front building of a private school and a very young Daphne sporting some kind of school uniform, her shirt untucked, her tie loose. Over time and with each drawing it became clear that his style was evolving, becoming more sophisticated and detailed. There was a very elaborate one of Debbie in her kitchen with a man neither of them had seen before, whose face was worn and tired yet crinkled into a wide smile as he looked to her with a sibling like affection. There was a sketch of the chaotic and brightly decorated Liberty Diner. There was a drawing of a light haired woman gently cradling a newborn while a woman with short, dark hair adoringly watched them. There was also several sketches of Brian looking head on, done with so much care and obvious affection for the subject.

When there were no more pages to turn they noticed a loose stack of sketches at the back which Santana picked up and began flipping through, spreading them across each of their laps. These sketches appeared to be torn out of other books and they also seemed to vary in date as some looked older than others. These sketches appeared less focused or studied, as if they were things he did mostly to pass the time but had no great importance like the others he had taken the time to sort.

Still, even his most unfocused work was interesting and beautiful to look at, or so Santana thought. She turned a page over and came across a sketch of a young man in an action pose in a football uniform.

Number 68 displayed across his jersey.

In that moment Santana noticed something cross Brittany's face. Something sad, something angry. Something she had never seen before. The blonde closed her hand upon the drawing, crumbling it within her palm with a quiet focused fury.

''What?'' she asked, taken back by Brittany destroying a sketch when she was so careful of all the others. ''Is that a cousin you hate or something?''

''No...no, he's not.'' Brittany swallowed. She began stacking the other papers upon each other and quickly closed the notebook up before placing it on the coffee table.

''Then?''

''It's nothing.'' Brittany stood, reached for Santana's hand and pulled her up alongside her. ''Let's go to bed. You wore me out tonight.''

''Hey,'' Santana pulled Brittany to her, running a hand over her hair soothingly. ''What's wrong? Who was that?''

''It's just... _it's a piece of trash_. That's all,'' Brittany exhaled, shook her head dismissively and attempted to pull Santana towards the bedroom. She smiled weakly. ''Come on. We can look through the rest of these later. I'm exhausted and you owe me cuddles. …..Please?''

''Okay.''

Santana glanced down at the wadded up paper and blinked. There was something, or rather someone in that sketch that troubled Brittany. It took everything in Santana not to press or question, to simply take Brittany's hand when the girl offered it to lead her up the steps to the bedroom where they both slid beneath the cool sheets. Santana laid on her back, Brittany took to her side and placed her head on her shoulder. She continued to stroke blonde locks, even long after she heard the girl's breathing even out and become slow and steady in slumber.

As Santana stared up into darkness she had to wonder, who was number 68? How was he significant to Justin? Why did Brittany react so aggressively towards the sketch of him?

What did this mean and did it mean anything at all?

Without the answers all she could do was hold Brittany tighter in her sleep, hoping that her arms provided some sense of safety from whatever it was Brittany saw in that sketch.

X

 **A/N:I know Britt might seem super chill about other girls hitting on Santana now, but that will definitely change as we go further, and as Santana becomes more confident and begins to really enjoy the attention and bask in it. There will be no cheating in this story but it's important for this Santana to understand her sexual power on that level and embrace it (she and Brian share a lot of characteristics and their massive sex appeal is one of them). Brittany gets that it's good for Santana to acknowledge her attraction to girls beyond her, because it's a process that will help her accept herself further, but there will be some issues that spring from this.**

 **Also, I debated a lot about mentioning Chris Hobbs in this story. I could have just ignored it, but I thought if I'm going to write this, if I'm going to build this universe I might as well explore everything. If Justin and Brittany were related there's no way that what Chris Hobbs did to Justin wouldn't hurt and affect Brittany profoundly. So I thought how would that event touch Brittany, how would their family deal? I definitely plan to explore that event from Britt's POV.**

 **And yes, that line from Michael was a really clunky way of mentioning Melanie and Lindsey will indeed be making an appearance in this story. While Brittany/Santana do share more character DNA with Brian/Justin I think it's important for the girls to see Melanie and Lindsey's relationship. I totally feel like Santana would have a little schoolgirl crush on Lindsey (seriously, Thea Gill has gotten even more stunning since QaF! Guh.)**

 **Next chapter: a little bit of Rage/Snix talk, karaoke night, and finally** _ **Babylon**_ **. Honestly, I can't believe I'm almost ten chapters in and I'm just now barely getting them to Babylon. The reason for that is because Babylon is the thing that changes everything for Santana. Once she and Brittany hear that ''thumpa-thumpa'' there's no going back.**

 **Stay tuned! Same Snix time, same Snix channel. ;)**


	9. Smashing Mics In Karaoke Bars

**A/N:** I just want to thank everyone who's reading this. I especially appreciate those who give it time even though they aren't familiar with QaF. Also, special shout out to **Grrrrs Randomness** for all the sweet encouragement and song suggestions! :D

The song Santana performs in this chapter is _National Anthem_ by Lana Del Rey. Check it out. It's the sex and if she had sung it on the show we would have all broken out into spontaneous orgasms. Santana's totally my national anthem.

 **X**

 _ **we're smashing mics in karaoke bars**_

 _ **you're running late with half your makeup on**_

 _ **this method acting might pay our bills**_

 _ **but soon enough there'll be a different role to fill**_

 _ **-The Wombats**_

 **X**

''And then Bubbles saved the day,'' Brittany read in conclusion of one tale, because surprisingly Powerpuff Girls comics were indeed a thing.

It was Saturday morning and the end of their first week in Pittsburgh and the blonde was sitting at the dining table eating a bowl of cereal while she flipped through a comic that she had propped up against a large decorative bowl so as to allow herself to see it more easily.

Santana was glad to see that whatever sadness that had come over Brittany the evening before was only momentary and that after a good night's sleep at her side she had woken up refreshed and back to her normal playful self. Rather than pry and risk throwing Brittany back into her gloomy mood Santana figured any questions she had in the back of her mind could wait...

''Bubbles is my favorite,'' she said, coming up behind her to kiss her temple.

Brittany happily leaned in to accept this affection. ''You're my favorite.''

Santana looked at the tabletop which was littered with several other comics from Michael's shop and poked at a few. There were a couple of cute Powerpuff ones, yes, but several of them seemed to be more serious in subject matter and tone judging from their darker, more detailed covers. ''Are you actually reading these?''

''Of course.''

''Well, be careful...don't read too many. I don't want to come back to the loft to find that you've turned into a gushing bespectacled comic book fangirl,'' Santana paused and tilted her head, '' _Or maybe I do_. Nerd!Brittany would be pretty hot.''

''Oh yeah?''

''Mmhm. Get you some of those thick dark rimmed glasses, maybe a pocket protector and you already own suspenders so-''

''Don't you knock suspenders.''

Santana wiggled her brows. ''I could totally be down for a nerdy roleplay, you know.''

''Since when do you have a nerd kink?''

''I don't, but I do have a _you kink_.''

''Oh my god, it's Rage!''

Brittany put a halt to their flirtatious moment when she made to grab for one of the comics laid out in front of herself.

''It's what?'' Santana wrinkled her nose, confused by the sudden change of subject as she continued to hover over Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany held the comic up to give Santana a view of the page which displayed a dark, lean, masked superhero standing heroically atop of a building. '' _Rage, volume 1, issue 1_.''

''What's Rage?''

''Justin and Michael created this a few years back,'' she flipped it to the inside notes. _Story by Michael Novotny, Art by Justin Taylor_ it read. ''When they first started it my mom wouldn't let me read it, she said there was too much sex and violence.''

''That's weird, cause she loves me and according to my doctor my body is made up of ten percent water, seventy percent sex and twenty percent violence.''

Brittany smiled but continued on. ''Justin told me the basic premise. The comic is about a super sexy, super gay masked hero. _Rage: cold blooded ruthless ad exec by day, avenger of queers by night._ They modeled Rage after Brian, see.''

Santana studied the face of the superhero who looked remarkably like Brian. Right down to the superior smirk drawn onto his face. Brittany turned through pages, smiling down at the artwork before she looked up at Santana with a mischievous glint.

''You know...you'd look really hot in tights and a mask,'' the blonde said.

''You think?''

''I could see a spin off character here from the same universe, but this time it would be a hot female superhero. Let's see...hmmm... once upon a time there was an ordinary girl. Well, not ordinary exactly, she'd be the most witty, popular, beautiful, breathtaking girl there ever was and then one day she gets, like, bitten by a radioactive squirrel and then-''

''A radioactive squirrel?''

''Do you want to hear your origin story or not?''

''Right, sorry, go ahead.''

''And after her fateful run in with said squirrel she becomes _Snix_ , a totally hot masked avenger with a million and one superpowers. As a human girl she had been mean and cruel to others, cutting everyone down with her words because deep down she was unsure of herself, but as Snix she decides to be a badass at redemption and goes around fighting for those who can't fight for themselves and uses her wrath of words to take down the baddies. All while walking around in super sexy knee-high boots of course.''

''Of course.''

Brittany tapped her chin in thought. ''Oh! And maybe there's a scrappy blonde news reporter who's always just _this close_ to discovering Snix's real identity. And she's totally crazy for Snix, only Snix doesn't know or no, maybe she does know it but because she's a broody superhero she doesn't believe she deserves love...so she hides from it and pushes her lady love away while she atones for all of her bad deeds. They have this whole back and forth cute banter thing going on on top of the whole tortured love, but that doesn't stop them from having super steamy superhero sex, complete with _super orgasms_.''

''You've put a lot of thought into this.''

''So in the daytime when our dark heroine walks around everyone just sees her as a cold-hearted bitch but what they don't know is that she's fighting a bigger fight and all that other stuff, it's just a cover for her alter ego. Because wouldn't that be the best disguise ever? _She's a superhero masquerading as a supervillain!_ Oh my gosh, where are my crayons, I need to sketch this out!'' Brittany began flapping her hands about as she looked at the slightly cluttered tabletop, becoming overly excited at the images filling her head and trying to find a way to sort them out. ''You know what I'm seeing? Remember our Lady Gaga assignment when you had on that skin tight lacey thing - THAT - but without the head part. You were so hot. Oh god, oh god, Santana. _Sex_. _Now. Please_.''

Brittany had worked herself up into a horny, frazzled state and began reaching for Santana who could only grin and accept the eager kisses the other girl was peppering all over her face.

''Wuh-when I get back I'll take you to bed, okay,'' Santana said, kissing back. ''I was actually about to run out to grab some coffee from the diner.''

''You can get your coffee later. In fact, you know what, I can make you coffee now.'' Brittany pointed a few feet away to the coffeemaker in the kitchen area.

''No, I know-''

''I can even make and serve it to you naked.''

''Yeaaaaaaaahhh but...'' Santana trailed off and winced as she tried to come up with another excuse.

''What's going on? You've never refused _naked anything_ before.''

Santana lowered her head and began to mumble.

''What?'' Brittany asked, not quite catching it.

''I said I want to get to the diner before all the fresh lemon squares are gone,'' Santana sighed with embarrassment which only became worse when Brittany started laughing.

''Food? You're opting out of sex for food?''

''Not just food, lemon squares.''

Brittany continued to laugh, which only flustered Santana further. There wasn't a Breadstix for miles and although she wasn't yet ready to publicly concede that her precious breadsticks were the inferior snack food she could admit that the Liberty Diner's signature lemon squares were an adequate substitute to fill the void in the meantime.

''What?! You don't know okay!'' Santana said in her defence. ''If you don't get the lemon squares while they're fresh they get all gross and soggy, or even worse is when you get there after the second shift. Whoever the cook is on second shift makes them taste like shit! I have to get them first thing in the morning or else what's the fucking point! What's the fucking point!'' She ended her spiel by shaking a fist skywards.

Brittany rolled her eyes at the silly dramatic display. ''I don't understand why those things are so popular in that place - they're just okay.''

''Just okay? Just okay?'' Santana shook her head, looking devastated. ''Alright, I have to go, I don't even know who you are right now. I'm going to go get my coffee and _mah squares_ and when I come back I fully expect a written apology. Not to me, but to the squares themselves and then, maybe then, I _might_ be in the mood to give you all of this.'' She made a gesture with her hand, indicating her body. ''Until then...we'll see.''

Brittany pulled her down to give her an upside down kiss before sending her off. ''Go eat your weird lemon snacks but when you get back be prepared to work them off.''

X

Sporting shades Santana entered the diner which was busier than usual as it was the weekend. There were several couples and groups of friends enjoying breakfast out and about socializing and she immediately spotted Justin and Brian sitting in a booth and talking to each other, caught up in their own conversation they failed to notice her.

She watched them for a moment and although she couldn't make out their conversation it was interesting just to see them interacting when no one else was involved. Justin was Justin, all pinchable cheeks and cute smiles, but Brian?

When no one else was around and it was just he and Justin, Brian looked somehow...softer. The smile he reserved for Justin wasn't the same smug smirk he gave to everyone else. His eyes looked warmer, his whole body relaxed, his withholding, closed off demeanor just opened up. He bit down on his lip, looking almost bashful when Justin reached over to run his hand over his dark hair. Brian closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, eager for it.

It was...weirdly adorable but also fucking hilarious. How Justin, the cutiepie, was able to turn Brian, the asshole, into a basket of kittens. From what little time she had spent with him she could tell how much it meant to Brian to be perceived as an unfeeling badass, but here he was sitting in a booth looking downright smitten. She could practically see cartoon hearts floating above his head.

With no need or cause to interrupt them she gently jostled her way past other customers to stand at the counter where Debbie appeared to be bitching out a rude customer.

''...next time wait your turn, now here's your damn pancakes,'' the older woman said, sending the pissy customer off with a plate of hot cakes. When she spotted Santana the scowl the waitress had been sporting turned into a smile. ''Well, well, this is, what, your sixth visit in how many days now? You're either really starting to like our food or you've developed a crush on yours truly,'' with a pencil Debbie made a wave towards her grinning mug.

Santana scrunched up her face, her tongue half hanging out of her mouth as if in disgust. ''Ugh, gross. Don't make me dry heave up in here, Debbie.''

Debbie chuckled, looking pleased at her ability to gross her out. ''Alright, what can I get for you then?''

''Coffee and some lemon squares to go and uhhhh,'' she glanced at the display of baked goods under glass and smiled when she saw something Brittany would flip her shit over, ''that rainbow cupcake right there.''

''Britt would love that,'' Justin said, coming over to stand at her side.

Santana turned to address him. ''Yeah, she would.''

''Is she here?'' Justin looked around the busy diner briefly.

''No, she's back at the loft,'' Santana answered as she watched Debbie go about packing away her order. ''I think she was too caught up in the comics Michael gave her to come with.''

''Ah, yes,'' Justin laughed. ''Michael told me he gave her some Powerpuff Girls, Wonderwoman and such.''

''And Rage.''

''You've seen Rage huh?''

''A little bit of it. Comic books aren't exactly my thing, but in a way...it's kind of cool what you and Michael did. I don't know if I've ever heard of a gay superhero before.''

''I thought it was a silly idea in the beginning, but Michael really showed me that it's something the world needed to see. That we can be heroes too, that there young gay kids out there who need to see someone like them be the saviors of their own stories.''

Santana nodded thoughtfully before turning around and tilting her head, indicating Brian. ''I see who your inspiration was for your Rage character.''

''Yeah.'' Justin looked back adoringly at his boyfriend.

''So,'' Santana started again, ''did Britt tell you about tonight? Karaoke.''

He nodded eagerly. ''Oh yeah, me and Brian will be there with the guys. I texted Daphne about it too and now she's trying to twist my arm into doing some old Backstreet Boys song with her, which I don't know if I can do, I was always an Nsync fan myself and performing a BSB song would be sacrilege. What about you? You have any ideas about what you might sing?''

''I'm actually still debating that. I could pull out some of my standard go-to songs but it's like...what the hell's the challenge in that. I'm not too worried, I have the rest of the day to come up with something.''

''Well, whatever you end up serenading us with I'm sure it'll blow everyone else out of the water. _You got this._ ''

Santana smiled at his encouragement. ''How are you so sure of that?''

'' _You're Santana Lopez_ and granted I'm only starting to get to know you, but from everything my cousin has told me through the years there's nothing you couldn't be, do, own or rule. When Brittany looks at you, it's like she's looking at a...a…''

''Superhero?''

''Actually yeah, now that I think of it,'' he laughed, tickled with the thought. ''That's _exactly_ how it looks when she looks at you. _Like you could save the world_.''

Santana looked down at the countertop as she processed this; Brittany really did see her as strong, as brave. Something invincible.

''Anyhow, I'll see you later tonight,'' Justin announced when a server placed a plate of lemon squares in front of him. ''I'm going to get back to Brian with this, he starts getting bitchy if his stupid lemon squares get soggy.''

''Yeah, later.''

Soon Debbie produced a white paper bag containing her order as well as a to-go coffee container. ''Alright, here's your order. Coffee, rainbow cupcake and _fresh_ lemon squares.''

Santana supplied the woman with a ten dollar bill, told her to keep the change and made her way out, giving Brian and Justin a nod as she made for the door.

From there she began to walk the streets of Liberty Avenue leisurely, enjoying the sun and the sights and the ease she felt with herself in this place. She watched as a young female couple sporting wedding bands and pushing a toddler in a stroller passed her by. She laughed inwardly as she passed a restaurant patio where two men were adorably attempting to make small talk on what was obviously an awkward blind date.

She passed by all sorts of people. Single people, couples, _families_. And each time she looked at their faces she couldn't help but think... _they look so proud_.

She wondered how she looked to them. She wondered if when they looked towards her they could see inside, at this shifting, at this slow acceptance she felt begin to take place since her first night on Liberty Avenue.

It was like each time she walked the avenue, she felt a little piece of herself become restored. It was as if her heart had slowly and without her even noticing begun to heal itself. Heal itself of the pain and the fear and the worry. Like the bruises and the wounds her spirit had endured were beginning to fade, turning what was once frail and unsure into something strong and armored.

She was still going back and forth on what she wanted to do though when it came to _Operation: Sweep Britt Off Her Feet_ now that she was preparing herself to make that final leap and tell the other girl that she was ready to begin. Only this wasn't exactly her field of expertise. Cruelty and manipulation? She had that down. Romance? Not so much.

At least not the traditional idea of romance anyway. She was never all that great when it came to couple stuff. They'd never had a fancy candlelit dinner in a romantic restaurant. They'd never strolled about through a farmers market on a lazy weekend picking out organic fruits and veggies.

But.

She and Brittany had some of the best, most thoughtful, most engaging, challenging conversations while they were lying about upside down in bed nude beneath the sheets, or in the bathtub with Brittany's back resting against her chest, or in the kitchen of the empty Lopez household at 3am while Santana made the two of them french toast wearing nothing but an apron. Conversations that made Santana think and see and feel the world around her differently because when she was with Brittany it felt like the universe was so much bigger than she ever imagined it could be. Even though she and the blonde didn't agree on everything she liked that Brittany, with her wild ideas and crazy kisses kept her on her toes and always made her think.

They might not be like a lot of other couples, but Santana had always liked that and she still enjoyed that about them, but she wanted to show that she could be that dream for Brittany.

And this?

It need to be them. But it also needed to be special.

She just wasn't sure how and in what way yet.

When she returned to the loft she heard Brittany humming a playful little diddy to herself in the bedroom. She placed her coffee and bag of pastries on the dining table and noticed that it was now covered in a handful of sketches done in colored pencils.

She couldn't help but smile when she picked one up and inspected it. It seemed Justin wasn't the only one with artistic ability in the family. She had of course seen a few doodles hanging up in Brittany's bedroom and locker before, sure, but these drawings somehow looked a little more focused and detailed, done with a lot more care.

Brittany had, in her brief absence, sketched Santana out on paper sporting her skin-tight Lady Gaga costume with a few alterations drawn into it. Gone were the pointy shoulders and head piece, in it's place was a small mask covering her eyes and instead of the lace covering her legs, it cut off so as to show off a generous view of her thighs. The heels were gone as well, replaced with knee high boots. And on her face Brittany had drawn on a rather impressive sneer that was both sexy and intimidating.

Off to the side Brittany had scrawled 'SNIX', underlining it several times. Impressed and in awe Santana touched the drawing, tracing lines with her fingertips.

However Santana decided to tell Britt it was clear to her, Brittany deserved a superhero and Santana was going to make sure she got one.

Setting aside the sketches of her superhero alter ego she found the first issue of Rage and opened to the first page.

' _ **Meet Rage. Rage is exploding out of the closet and into the world to fight intolerance and defend the fabulous citizens of Gayopolis...'**_

X

Several hours later that night found Brittany standing along with Santana, Justin and Brian in the middle of a busy sidewalk. There on the pavement the blonde girl realized that the already vibrant Liberty Avenue was complete and utter madness when the sun went down and everyone came out to celebrate the end of the work week.

Madness of course in the best possible way, Brittany thought. The streets were alive with people and energy, music and laughter as the four of them waited outside of Woody's.

It seemed the rest of their party - Michael, Emmett and Ted - had run into a little bit of car trouble and had run out gas somewhere. They had phoned Brian for help and needed someone to pick up a gallon or two of fuel and deliver it to them.

Brian's immediate response was to laugh ''bitches, what the hell are you calling me for, I don't pump gas'' into his cell.

At his side Santana laughed and amused Brittany shook her head at his childish Santana-like reply. Justin meanwhile snatched his boyfriend's phone to talk to the other person on the line and figure out the situation. Brian tried to take it back but Justin just laughed and swatted his hand away as he himself volunteered to make the gas run. Justin looked to the girls and asked if either of them wanted to tag along with him. Santana, intrigued with the classic Stingray Brian and Justin had arrived in, offered to keep him company, Brittany however shook her head at his invitation.

The Stingray was a two seater and although the idea of her and Santana squeezing in the second seat was rather appealing she didn't want to bunch up her little black cocktail dress.

''I think I'll hang back here with Brian if that's cool with everyone,'' Brittany said.

Justin looked to Brian who looked to Santana who looked back to Brittany, no one finding reason that she couldn't.

''Alright, we'll be back in a bit,'' Justin announced as he and Santana started off down the block towards Brian's vehicle.

''Do not let her drive,'' Brian warned the retreating pair.

Once the two were out of sight Brittany turned to Brian who was patting his own chest down over the pockets of his light jacket. He stopped frisking himself when he located a box of cigarettes and proceeded to light one up in front of her. She watched him puff on it for a few moments with interest. Catching her gaze he produced his box of Marlboro short reds once more and opened it in offering to her.

''Want one?'' he asked.

Brittany quirked a brow and considered it.

''Have you ever smoked?''

''Once or twice.'' she answered as she took one from the box and held it out for him to light. ''I snuck a menthol from my grandmother's bag a couple of times.''

''Menthols taste like ass.''

''From what I heard from Justin I would've thought you would enjoy _that special flavoring_ ,'' she said in a teasing tone.

Not expecting that kind of filthy reply Brian coughed and sputtered on his cigarette slightly. ''Funny.''

''I like to think so.'' She took a slow, luxurious drag and exhaled it out of her system and then held it almost expertly. Brian looked rather impressed. ''Santana smokes every once and awhile,'' she said as explanation as to how she knew how to handle it with finesse. ''I watch her when she does. She used to do it a lot, now it's mostly when she's anxious...or bored.''

''Justin isn't a big smoker either,'' he supplied, taking another drag himself. ''He only does it a few times a year when he's nervous or angry.''

''So...what is it with you guys?''

He looked confused for a moment. ''Me and Justin?''

''You and Santana?''

''What about me and Santana?''

''I can't tell if you guys like each other or hate each or both.''

''I don't hate her,'' Brian said quickly.

''Then?''

''I guess... I'm always used to being the biggest asshole in the room. Now that she's hanging around the diner, hanging around my friends, and suddenly in my orbit...I'm not anymore. I'm not the biggest asshole in the room anymore and...it's fucking weird is all.''

''So that's why you guys are always trading barbs and snark?''

''That and because _it's fun_ ,'' he answered with a chuckle. ''To be completely honest, no one's ever been able to keep up with me that way. Don't tell her I said this, but it's also actually quite... refreshing. You know that saying in sports, how you'll never get better if you play with those weaker than you, that you'll only get better and stronger going up against someone who can truly compete?''

''So you're saying she's _better at being an asshole than you_?'' she laughed.

''Now I didn't say that. I wouldn't say she's the better asshole. Asshole is kinda my middle name,'' he said proudly.

''Brian Asshole Kinney.''

''Exactly. It's on my birth certificate. I will say she's a worthy opponent when it comes to verbal sparring.''

''She does have a certain way with words,'' Brittany said in agreement.

''That I will give her. She looked like she was going to murder me when I said your name and the word bimbo in the same sentence.''

''Do you then?''

''What?''

''Think I'm a bimbo?''

''No. I know firsthand how many people used to look at Justin like he was just some silly twink and _he's anything but_. Something tells me you're a lot more than some brainless blonde beauty.''

Brittany smiled at that. Brian didn't seem to see her as a toy or puppy to coddle after all.

''I'm not quite sure what you see in her though.''

''Yeah, but then, not a lot of people can see what Justin sees in you.''

''True. Very true. On the other hand I can absolutely see what she sees in you,'' he admitted easily. ''I mean...yeah...that I completely get. It's what I see in Justin.''

She squinted in thought. ''Did...did Justin tell you about me and her?''

''No. I figured it out myself that first night when we had dinner, then Santana confirmed it later when we were playing pool that once and-''

''Wait, she told you?'' Brittany asked, surprised that the other girl would do something like that and voluntarily submit that information.

''In a rather roundabout way but yeah.'' Brian lifted a shoulder. ''Was it supposed to be a secret?''

''I'm not really sure...she's just never told anyone before. I mean, it used to be a secret, me and her, and now it's not _not_ a secret but it's also not official either. I don't know. We've been doing this whole undefined, unconventional thing for awhile, it's kind of hard to explain.''

'' _Given the conventionality of most people's thinking and the limitations of the language_ \- I get it.'' He nodded at her, understanding that there was a complexity to their situation.

''Are we that obvious?''

''Perhaps to the untrained eye, but I have a degree in eye-fucking and the way that that girl looks at you is fucking obscene.'' Brian said it almost as if he were impressed.

Brittany didn't even attempt to hide the proud grin that broke out onto her face.

He carried on with, ''not to mention you were sporting a huge throbbing girl-woody for her that first night we met too.''

Before she could stop herself she gave him a light, playful shove on his shoulder which seemed to please him as wicked laughter soon began rolling out of him, causing her to laugh as well. They stood there together then for the next half hour, goofing with an almost sibling like affection with one another. He even attempted to entertain her by blowing elaborate smoke rings and patterns into the air though he didn't do a very good job. Brittany however still smiled at his complete willingness to look ridiculous in order to make her smile.

By the time Justin and Santana came back with the rest of their party in tow they were on their second cigarette and sitting on a curb together, playfully debating the merits (or lack thereof) of dubstep.

''What's that in your hand?'' Justin looked to Brittany who quickly stood up from the ground and put the hand with the cigarette behind her body.

''What? Nothing.'' Brittany spoke hurriedly and in a strange tone, trying her best not to expel smoke from her mouth which she was desperately trying to hold in.

With a sly smile Santana removed the cigarette from Brittany's hand and brought it up to her own lips to take a drag and making a rather elaborate show of it to Justin.

Justin turned to Brian. ''You're a bad influence.''

Brian pulled a face as he stood up to join them. ''You say that like this is brand new information! She wanted to try it, Brittany's a big girl, she can make her own choices. It was one smoke.''

''Just for this, no blowjobs tonight,'' Justin said to his boyfriend.

''What?! But!'' Brian squeaked in comical outrage. Looking suddenly crestfallen he kicked his shoe against the pavement like a child.

''And you two,'' Justin turned to the girls with a shake of his head, he took the cigarette from Santana and tossed it to the ground where he stepped on it, ''only one vice per night. And remember, I may look the other way when you use your fake I.D. but I'm trusting you you both to drink responsibly and limit yourself. I know I'm not that much older than you, but I am in charge.''

Brittany patted Justin's cheek. ''You're adorable when you try to be all strict and adulty with me.''

''You are,'' Santana teased along with her as she went about patting his perfectly styled hair.

Justin laughed at their friendly ribbing, pushing their hands away from him as he began leading the group into the building. Justin, Brian, Brittany and Santana lead the way as Michael, Emmett and Ted followed after them. Daphne also soon showed up to join them as well.

It looked like karaoke nights were a pretty popular deal judging by the crowds. It seemed they were so successful that Woody's put them on a few times a week. Emmett explained that while the group sometimes attended them it had been a few years since any of them had actually _taken part_ but with the arrival of the musically inclined Santana and Brittany the group was now eager to reacquaint themselves with the stage here.

The main event had yet to begin but the bar was already being filled to the brim with excited patrons. It was a lot busier than the first time they had visited and as if sensing Brittany getting overwhelmed by the mass of people in such a small contained space Santana reached over and took her hand, silently assuring her that she was there right beside her.

Sweetly Santana held her hand and allowed her to be seated first when the group claimed a couple of small round tables in the center of the room which they pushed together. For tonight, all seats were turned in one direction so that everyone in the bar was facing the stage which was set up especially for karaoke.

''So, Daphne, you plan to go on stage?'' Brittany asked once Santana settled in the seat beside her.

''I haven't decided yet. Honestly, I'm here to see you and Santana bring it.'' Daphne lifted her drink glass and with a smile tipped it towards the girls. ''After you mentioned making it to nationals I went and youtube'd you guys,'' the young woman then held up her phone for all to see. ''It's kind of hard to tell on a four inch screen but you both sounded incredible. Too bad the two leads on your ballad really screwed the pooch with that kiss though.''

Michael, Emmett and Ted commandeered Daphne's cell in order to play the video in question. Nearby Brian and Justin also watched as much as they could from across the tables. Everyone grimaced and wrinkled up their faces at the inappropriate kiss. Brian swiped the cell and began tapping on the screen rapidly.

''You can't write that, that's offensive,'' Emmett swatted his friend's arm when he saw what Brian was entering.

Brittany then made a grab for the phone to see what Brian had typed under the video. There, signed in under the username **RageIsHere** he wrote ' _why's that t-rex eating the jew_ '. The phone then went to Santana, who after signing in under her own username **TopBtchSnix** gave the comment a thumbs up. Daphne laughed as she took back her phone.

''Glee club?'' Ted's eyes lit up and looked nostalgic. '' _I did glee club in high school and I did an all men's chorus in college_!''

''Why, Theodore,'' Brian gasped in an over dramatic manner, ''I had no idea you were into group sex.''

Ted shook his head and made a face at Brian, ''you know what I mean.'' He then turned back to the girls and informed them with a happy sigh, ''I do have a real fondness for acapella, although my one true love has always been _the opera_.''

''Gross,'' Santana replied, repulsed by that fact.

''Disgusting,'' Brittany added.

The rest of the group snickered at their reaction and Ted deflated in his seat; his life long love of the opera once again going unappreciated.

''You know what...I don't think I ever did a karaoke night here,'' Justin recalled, squinting off into the distance. He turned to Brian then and asked. ''Have you?''

''Hell no,'' Michael answered for his best friend. ''Even though I used to beg him to he never would which is a shame because Brian's a great singer. We even used to have a band back in high school-''

''You had a band in high school?'' Justin asked his boyfriend, looking surprised at this. ''I never knew that.''

''For a reason,'' Brian said, shifting in his seat and shooting Michael a warning look.

Michael refused to shut up though. ''We were really good! Brian was going to be the next Robert Smith and-''

''Who's Robert Smith?'' Santana asked.

Brian turned to her, his eyes widening as if he were encountering someone from another planet. '' _Who's Robert Smith?_ Who are you?''

''The point is,'' Michael interjected once more, ''Brian and I used to perform back in high school. It was mostly house parties, but still. I was a little more technically proficient on the guitar, but Brian? Brian had something. When he stood in front of a mic, people paid attention. I still think that had we kept at it, we could've made it into something.''

Justin looked at Brian, delighted with this piece of information about his partner and looking a tiny bit thrilled. ''You never told me any of this.''

Brian grumbled. ''That's because those rock star dreams were dead and gone a _long, long_ time ago.''

''Why not go up there tonight and see what happens?'' Brittany asked.

''Yeah, come on, Brian,'' Emmett urged.

''The last time I sung in front of people - which was actually in this very building - Michael had to get me drunk,'' Brian explained, shaking his head. ''And that was years ago. Besides... _I'm over it_. And anyway I'm much more interested in watching all of you go up there and humiliate yourselves while I sit here and heckle. It's a hard job but someone's gotta do it.''

Everyone at the table laughed off Brian's snarky little remark. Everyone, that is, except for Santana. She kept her eyes on him a moment longer, sensing a tiny bit of apprehension roll off of Brian's form. With his remark he had quickly changed the course of conversation off of himself to harmlessly taunt the others, but it was clear as day to Santana…

His whole tone and demeanor changed the moment his old rock star dreams were brought up. It could have been embarrassment, sure, but she swore she could've seen something else in his eyes. Something like fear. And fear unfortunately was an emotion she had become quite familiar with earlier in the year. For several months during junior year she saw it reflected in the mirror each morning before school, each night before bed. She knew exactly what fear looked like and for a brief moment she could see it all over Brian.

Could it be that he was afraid? That, despite Michael's glowing estimation of Brian's appeal, Brian didn't quite hold such a strong opinion of his own musical abilities as a performer? Was Brian fucking Kinney a scared little pussy when it came to the stage?

For the next two hours or so several members of their little group took to the stage. All the while Brian just sat at the their table. Despite his threat to heckle, he did no such thing. He laughed and hooted in support for the others but didn't dare attempt to go up himself even though there were moments where Santana swore that out of the corner of her eye she saw him look at those taking the stage with a sort of sad forlorn longing.

Like he missed it. Like he yearned for it. The spotlight.

No one in the crowd seemed to mind their group's monopolizing of the mic though as after each performance they were rewarded with roars of applause.

Ted, Michael and Emmett started the evening off with a spirited rendition of Alicia Bridges' _I Love The Night Life_ , falsetto and all, which had Brittany, Santana, Brian and Justin cracking up in their seats laughing hysterically as the guys gave it their all. From there a solo Emmett took it down a notch on his own with _2 Become 1_ by The Spice Girls, which Santana had to admit was a pretty damn decent rendition. Brittany and Daphne closed their eyes and did little slow jam dances in their seats, they were so down with his cover of the 90's ballad.

After that a couple of random bar patrons took a shot and were utterly dreadful but performed with energy and enthusiasm which earned them mild applause on their departure. Ted then attempted to do some super weird acappella Pavarotti-sounding bullshit song but was thankfully stopped by both Brian and Santana who shouted him off the stage.

''Fuck you guys,'' Ted said into the mic before pathetically walking off in a huff.

It was at that point that Santana noticed Brittany and Justin whispering to each other excitedly. Before she could ask what they were up to they were out of their seats and approaching the sound man in charge of queuing up song selections. She and Brian exchanged a look.

''What do you think they're doing?'' Brian asked her.

''No fucking idea.''

''So... you really do the glee club thing?''

''Apparently you were there watching us at nationals with Justin. That should answer your question. Why?''

''I wouldn't have thought something like that would appeal to you. It just sounds so...basic and pedestrian.''

''Is it any more basic or pedestrian than a failed high school garage band?'' she teased back.

Any smug remark Brian had resting on his tongue was quickly swallowed back as he dropped that line of conversation and looked rather put in his place.

''You really should think about going up there tonight,'' she suggested.

''Why are you so interested in seeing me sing?''

''I'm not particularly...but I think Justin would love it. Didn't you see the way he got excited when he learned you were in a band?''

Justin's face had lit up at the mention of Brian and his high school rock band. Seeing Brian take the stage just for fun, for the hell of it would no doubt thrill and delight Justin… but Brian didn't look like he was about to swallow his fear or anxiety to do so.

Together they looked ahead as the cousins took the stage, grabbed a couple of available mics and the beat of a new song began to thump throughout the bar. The crowd perked up immediately as they collectively recognized the track.

'' _You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_ ,'' Justin began into his mic.

Brittany took it from there. '' _Yeah, you PMS like a bitch I would know_.''

'' _And you over think, always speak critically_.''

'' _I should know that you're no good for meeeeeeee_ ,'' Brittany belted before Justin joined her.

Together the blondes began the chorus and the music rose louder causing the bar to erupt in excitement at the familiar and popular Katy Perry tune. Justin and Brittany gave it their all, unashamed of appearing silly or goofy for the sake of the performance. The crowd picked up on their energy and gave it right back, hollering their praise, the entire building rumbling with noise and whistles as the song built up.

 _''Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up and you're down. You're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white. We fight we break up, we kiss we make up...You don't really wanna stay, no, but you don't really wanna go-oh...You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up and you're down...''_

Come the second verse Brittany and Justin turned away from each other in order to direct their attention to the tables surrounding the stage. Santana thought Justin was holding his own but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Brittany who was giving her own energetic performance. No one moved like Brittany. And, really, it wasn't even like the girl was dancing, she was just bouncing around along with Justin to the rhythm but there was just something about how Britt did it that made Santana think that she was the most perfect thing on earth.

By the time the two cousins had finished their song the crowd was going wild for them and when Brittany and Justin started their way back to their seats they were rewarded with pats on the back and high fives in appreciation by perfect strangers for what had to be the most spirited performance of the evening so far.

When Brittany plopped back into her chair Santana leaned in to whisper in her ear. ''You were incredible up there. The crowd loved you.''

''That,'' Emmett began loudly, looking at Justin and Brittany in turn, ''was fantastic!''

''I don't even like Katy Perry but that was awesome,'' praised Daphne.

Brian kissed Justin. ''That was fucking amazing, Sunshine.''

''Hey,'' Santana leaned across Brian to get Justin's attention, holding up her hand for a high five, ''you did good up there.''

He slapped her hand and grinned. ''I know,'' Justin said in that cute little cocky way that so reminded her of Brittany.

''So who's next?'' Ted questioned the group. ''I told Emmett I'd duet with him on a Sonny and Cher song but I'm at least three more beers away from being ready. Who here hasn't sung?''

''She hasn't sung,'' Brian pointed at Santana, as if daring her.

''Yeah, for a reason,'' Santana said, lifting her drink and sipping it. ''Let's face it if I went up now the night would be over because no one in this joint would want to go on after I make that stage my bitch. I'm being generous by letting everyone else have a chance to go up first. I'm saving myself for the closing number. ''

''You are so full of shit,'' Brian said through laughter.

''You know what, why don't _you_ go up?'' Santana taunted.

''Because I don't want to.''

Santana didn't believe that for a second. ''Sure you don't.''

''I said I don't,'' Brian said, not looking too pleased with being put on the spot once more.

''Whatever,'' shrugged Santana. ''Fine. I'll go up on the next free spot.''

And sure enough she did moments later. After an encouraging swat to her rear from Brittany Santana made her way up to the sound man who she spoke to briefly before handing over her own phone which he then took and hooked up to his system. The sound guy gave her a thumbs up right before the lights throughout the bar dimmed, suddenly creating a different, more severe atmosphere.

''This issssss different,'' Daphne said, noting the change in lighting and how somehow bar patrons took it as signal to quiet themselves and their chatter.

Everyone in the room was intrigued by the change of pace. Santana then took to the small stage where the lights came up somewhat to focus on her form, framing her enticingly with small spotlights as she grabbed the mic . It was clear then to everyone that this _wasn't_ going to be just another silly song. There was something about the lighting and the quiet and her confident posture that made everyone aware that this was to be something else.

An instrumental song began to sound from the speakers...

'' _Money is the anthem of success, so before we go out what's your address_ ,'' she purred slowly and seductively before the song sequed into an even more slinky, sexy tone. '' _I'm your national anthem, god, you're so handsome. Take me to the Hamptons Bugatti Veyron. He loves to romance them, reckless abandon, hold me for ransom, upper echelon. He says to be cool but I don't know how yet. Wind in my hair, hand on the back of my neck. I said "can we party later on?" he said "yes, yes, yes"_.''

All eyes were on her as she put a spell over the entire room. The crowd was enthralled, riveted, silently mesmerized by her voice and confidence. The attention they were bestowing upon her wasn't about gender or orientation, it wasn't about physical attraction, it was beyond that, it was about pure charisma. They were simply engaged with her presence. Men, women, everyone was enchanted by what she was bringing to the song.

Santana slinked down to sit at the edge of the stage where she was now practically face to face with the front row of people. She looked to those patrons as she sang flirtatiously. '' _Tell me I'm your national anthem, tell me I'm your national anthem. Red, white, blue's in the sky, summer's in the air and baby, heaven's in your eyes, I'm your national anthem..._ ''

Back at the table the group looked to one another, mouths ajar in amazement at what they were witnessing. This was no mere performance Santana was putting on, but rather a sort of seduction, of the stage, of the audience. It was striking and palpable, this allure that Santana seemed to ooze so effortlessly when she was singing into a mic. The group of friends watched on, impressed.

Noting their reactions and realizing that what Santana was bringing to the stage was more than a mere karaoke performance Brian snuck a glance over to Justin and Brittany…

''She's amazing when she's performing,'' Justin whispered, taken back by Santana's striking stage presence.

''She's amazing, period,'' Brittany corrected with a smug grin.

Santana pushed off the stage then and walked the floor, working the room as she continued her song, '' _...I sing the national anthem while I'm standing over your body, hold you like a python, and you can't keep your hands of me or your pants on...you said to be cool, but I'm already coolest. I said to get real, don't you know who you're dealing with. Um, do you think you'll buy me lots of diamonds?_ '' she grazed a few shoulders of onlookers sitting at random tables throughout the room, each of them seemed tickled at being drawn into the performance on even the smallest of scales. She came to find Brian, Justin and the others at their table and took her time walking around it, paying her friends and acquaintances more attention than anyone else. Patting the side of Emmett's face playfully, straightening the collar of Michael's dress shirt, gently giving Justin a single, playful tap on his nose, pointedly looking into Brian's eyes in passing. When she reached the end of the table she tenderly ran a hand over Brittany's hair before looking into her eyes and singing '' _...money is the anthem of success, so put on mascara and your party dress, I'm your national anthem, girl put your hands up, give me a standing of ovation.._.''

After that she began to make her way back through the tables and towards the stage as the song began to wind itself down.

'' _Tell me I'm your national anthem, tell me I'm your national anthem. Red, white, blue's in the skies, summer's in the air and baby, heaven's in your eyes. I'm your national anthem.._.''

When the song ended and she was once again positioned at the center of the stage, framed by lights, there was only a split second of silence before the entire room exploded into loud frenzied applause as if they had just witnessed something not of this world.

''And with that,'' began the sound man speaking into a mic from behind his sound gear set up, ''we're going to bring the lights back up and take a break for a half hour because I doubt anyone will want to follow that act...''

And within a few moments the bar was fully lit once more and the others resumed conversation.

''Holy shit,'' Michael exclaimed.

''That was pretty damn good,'' Ted said, raising his glass in recognition of the fact.

''No,'' Emmett interjected, ''that was more than good, that was spectacular. That was like pure sex and charisma. It was like watching Madonna, Hendrix, Bowie or Beyonce - like a fucking life changing experience. Whatever it is that they have or had...she's got it.''

Daphne fanned her face as she stared down at the tabletop, looking slightly disoriented and aroused. ''I think I might have just had an orgasm. Like, I don't even know what's happening to my body right now. I'm really confused.''

Justin laughed at his female friend's frazzled state and added, ''Santana blew that out of the water huh?''

''I knew she would,'' Brittany said confidently.

The usually obnoxious, never at a loss for words Brian, however, remained silent as the others continued chatting amongst themselves about what they had just seen. When Santana arrived back at the table he looked at her with an extra something in his eye. He was impressed and to a degree had been put in his place, he didn't actually think she had a performance like that in her to give. She, on the other hand, had stood up and with little to no effort entranced the entire bar with her voice. Though he'd never admit it, Brian Kinney was more than just a little envious.

''You were alright,'' he said coolly as she reclaimed her seat to his right.

''I don't suppose you want to go on next to see if you could top that... _would you Brian_?'' Ted asked looking fully aware that doing so would only aggravate him.

''Shut it, Schmidt,'' Brian grumbled to his accountant friend.

While the others at the table conversed, Santana turned to Brittany who leaned against her comfortably, pushing into her side and talking in whispers. ''I think everyone in the room is in love with you now. You killed.''

''I did?''

''You did. Like you always do. I'm pretty sure everyone just had an eargasm.''

''Yourself included?''

''Oh yeah. My ears just splooged all over the place.''

''Ew, okay now you just made it weird.'' Santana scrunched up her face and shivered slightly.

They burst out into laughter and exchanged flirtatious smiles until they were pulled back to the conversation taking place at their table.

''Alright there's no way in hell I'm getting on that stage again tonight after you Santana,'' Ted declared.

''Yeah, me neither,'' said Michael.

''Count me out,'' Daphne said through laughter.

''So I'm guessing that means we're done with Woody's for the night then?'' Emmett looked to everyone else who nodded and seemed ready to move on with their evening.

''What,'' Brittany straightened herself and looked around to the others, ''don't tell me you guys are done? So what, y'all are going home already?''

The group began to stand from the table, leaving Brittany and Santana to trade confused glances. Picking up on their perplexed states Justin came to stand before them.

''Don't worry, Britt,'' he said, all smiles, ''the night's just begun. I think it's time I introduced you both to a little place called _Babylon_.''

X

 **This chapter ended up coming in at 50+ pages so I split it in half, which means Babylon will be in Ch.10 instead. Sorry, I just didn't want 9 to be too draggy and long.**

 **There wasn't a ton of Brittana here, but a lot of group interaction but I felt like it's important to show them connecting and spending time with the others.**

 **I did want to set up the Rage/Snix parallel that Brian and Santana share which if you think about it is kind of remarkable. Canonically, they both have alter egos. For those who aren't QaF fans Rage is an in universe comic book that Michael and Justin created, modeling Rage after Brian. QaF actually did release a tie-in comic book to coincide with the Rage storyline. If you look on Ebay there's still some floating around. If you type in rageishere dot com, it'll actually take you to Showtime's old QaF page.**

 **Now I kind of have this idea of Brittany and Michael talking comics and her proposing Snix as a superhero and him being like "yes, why the hell has this never occurred to me, this is brilliant'' and him actually working with Justin and Brittany to sort of create this character and put her into the universe of Rage in the hopes of spinning her off. Brian has his own comic character and Santana absolutely deserves one too. Seriously how awesome would a Rage meets Snix comic be?**

 **Also, Brian's rock star dreams are actually canon within Queer as Folk and discussed briefly by him and Michael in Season 1. In fact, throughout the whole series there are actually several musical moments. Ted, Em, Michael, Melanie, Justin and Brian have all sung on the series, some of them multiple times. Both Justin and Brian own guitars, which again hints at a musicality to the characters. I feel like music was a huge element to QaF and it's why I actually think Brittana would make perfect sense in this universe.**

 **I feel that once Brian saw Santana's confidence on stage, he would absolutely be envious. It's something he gave up and here's this young woman who shares a lot of traits with him, except unlike him, she actually might have what it really takes to make it big and he's impressed by that more than he'll ever admit. This little connection they have with music is the thing their friendship will soon spring from.**

 **Finally, guess what I tried for the first time this past week? Lemon squares. I usually don't like lemon anything, but they were actually really good! Lemon squares at the Liberty Diner were kind of like a thing in QaF, especially those early seasons. Kind of like what breadsticks from Breadstix is within Glee. So, yeah, if you ever have a chance to try lemon squares, go for it. I think if Santana were plopped into the QaF universe, she would absolutely become obsessed with them, heh.**


	10. Stand Up, Sing Hallelujah

**A/N:** so I'm not quite sure what I'm doing, but I started a tumblr. I'm **yourstreetserenade**. If you want to come say hi or ask me a question. I'd love to find some cool people to follow as I figure it out, especially if you post a lot of Brittana graphics. I needs some pretty in my dash yo.

So I went back to watch some scenes and couldn't help but notice Justin and Brittany's bedrooms are very similar. Light blue walls with pictures and drawings all over them. They both have an eclectic quality to them that really speaks to their personality and creativity. Contrast that with Brian and Santana's bedrooms, which are very dark and severe. It makes me smile that Santana has a poster that reads 'Jah _Babylon_ ' above her bed. It's simply a random coincidence I know but I like to believe that in some weird way these ships have a cosmic connection to each other. Babylon, the dance club on QaF, is such a significant place to both Brian and Justin, and I wanted to sort of play with the idea that it too would be a very liberating, magical place for Britt and Santana as well.

 **X**

 _ **all you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah**_

 _ **show praise with your body, sing hallelujah**_

 _ **and if you can't stop shaking lean back**_

 _ **and let it move right through ya**_

 _ **say your prayers, say your prayers, say your prayers**_

 _ **Panic! At The Disco**_

 **X**

Together, Santana and Brittany stood at the threshold of Pittsburgh's most popular dance club, Babylon, and felt the pulse of the electronic beat vibrate through them as they surveyed the building which was so open and vast it almost felt like a cathedral of sorts.

The wide large two storied room, the high ceilings, the rays of colored light moving all around them, the crowds of bodies in constant motion. It was like Babylon was a place of worship and dance was a form of praise and their god was the thumpa-thumpa, the beat of the dance track they were moving to.

The large portion of the crowd did seem to be men, but there were several groups of women throughout the club as well. Everyone was dancing with everyone though as they gave themselves over to the music.

''Santana,'' Brittany sang under her breath, ''it's so beautiful.''

''It is,'' Santana said, smiling up at the neon lights.

A few nights before she had felt the serene, peaceful thrumming of Liberty Avenue in the backseat of a taxi cab. The sound of it's streets had been comforting and calming, but this...this wonderful sense of elation that flowed through her here and now in Babylon spoke something equally as positive but vastly different.

This was exhilarating. This was spiritual. Transcendental. A tiny flicker of light within her heart shifted and sparked and became, suddenly, a roaring fire that ignited something in her blood and bones.

There was something in the air that compelled her to give herself over to it.

And so she did.

Soon Santana and the rest of their group were on the dance floor moving together and around each other. No one was really dancing with anyone in specific, everyone just went with it, not really paying any mind and simply enjoying each other's company. Justin would move along with Ted for a bit before turning around and sharing a brief moment with Brittany who would dance with Brian only to turn around and have a moment with Michael who moved with Santana who would then dance a bit with Emmett. They circled around, trading dance partners every few moments, because in this room all that existed, all that mattered was the song playing through the loudspeakers.

On this dance floor there was no judgement. No dread. No doubt looming over anyone's heart and all Santana could see, all she could feel was joy in the purest, simplest form exuding from everyone around her. Including herself. Moving with the crowds and the music and the lights she felt transformed.

Absolved of pain and fear.

Baptized by song.

Her soul felt restored, strengthened and awakened as she and the others laughed and jumped and swayed and gave their bodies over to movement. For the first time in a very long time she felt whole and alive and certain.

She felt strange.

She felt changed.

Reborn.

With it's throbbing bass and the roar of the carefree, jubilant crowd, Babylon spoke something to her. It spoke of salvation and freedom. It said she was a part of this and this was a part of her. Between the notes it said have faith, it said let there be no doubt, it said be proud.

Be proud.

Be proud.

Be proud.

And after years of fighting it, hiding it, denying it, she finally, finally allowed itself to not only feel that emotion but to be _overcome_ by it. Pride. In who she was, in who she was becoming, in who she would go on to be.

And it was there in the middle of the dance floor, in the middle of a song that she found Brittany smiling and dancing in front of her. Her mirth was stunning in a way that made Santana's heart feel like she could die and be resurrected a hundred times over. In that moment there was no doubt in her mind that whatever the cost, whatever the form, whatever the world, she would always find a way to come back again and again, lifetime after lifetime just to see that girl smile.

Because she was sure that all of space and time, a million years into the future, a million years into the past, everything that came before or would come after only existed so that brown eyes could meet blue ones to create something inevitable and infinite.

This was it.

She had imagined doing this a dozen other ways but none of them had seemed right, to say what she needed to say.

But this, here, now. What if this was the moment?

What better way, what better place to put it all out on the line than on a dance floor, in front of what had to be hundreds of people as she watched shiny confetti landing in Brittany's blonde hair. She watched the girl look skywards, basking and delighting in the downfall of the tiny pieces of colored paper, like stars falling.

It was then Santana moved forward to capture Brittany's lips and pull her into a passionate, heated embrace, opening her mouth and giving the girl everything she had to give, pouring her soul into a kiss that felt in that moment never-ending.

Right there in front of everyone, in front of Justin, Brian, Michael, Ted, Emmett and Daphne and the swarms of people surrounding them, Santana Lopez finally understood what it meant to be proud.

The perfect awed look that spread across the blonde's face when they eventually pulled away from their kiss took her breath away.

''Everyone's watching,'' Brittany said in shock.

'' _Yeah...yeah, they are_ ,'' Santana replied **proudly** , fully aware of what she had just done and the significance of it.

Something passed between them then. Brittany heard and saw the sureness in Santana's voice and eyes and knew. Knew in that second, in that moment what this meant. This wasn't just a kiss, it was a silent declaration. _This is who I am, you are who I want and I don't care who sees or knows anymore_. _I'm not hiding. That stops here and now. Let them be witness._

''Really?'' Brittany asked, wanting to be sure this is really what Santana wanted. ''You mean it?''

''I've never meant anything more. That is if you still want...''

With an eager watery smile Brittany pressed their foreheads together and nodded. ''That's not even a question.''

'' _I'm ready_ , Britt. I am.'' Beaming Santana sank her hand through soft, blonde locks. ''I love you. _I love you_.''

''I love you too,'' Brittany said, trembling slightly, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that this was really happening here, out in the open in front of everyone. ''More than anything.''

They were too wrapped up in each other to care about remaining with the rest of the group. As they danced on together they found themselves moving further and deeper into the club. People parted like the Red Sea for them as they remained in an embrace that left no doubt that they were most definitely together. For each other and about each other.

All eyes were on them and for good reason.

They were the most beautiful thing on the dance floor.

''Well, I guess that answers the question of are they or aren't they,'' Michael said from the other side of the club, watching the pair as he and the others came to congregate near a set of stairs that led to the upper level of the club.

Daphne let out a squeak of excitement as she watched the girls kiss each other hotly and passionately once more. ''Sorry, Justin, Brian, I think they may have just taken your title as _the most beautiful couple Babylon has ever seen_.''

Justin laughed and looked to Brian as if trying to gauge his response and found his boyfriend actually smiling at the young female pair who was at the center of attention and owning the night.

''I don't know about that,'' Brian said, gently taking Justin's hand within his own and guiding him to follow, ''but I do know I want to dance with my prince tonight.''

The two made their way down the stairs and through the club goers to join Brittany and Santana on the floor. The four looked to each other, silently acknowledging each other as they continued on, their bodies guided by that thumpa-thumpa beating throughout the building. None of them spoke or made an attempt to interrupt the other pair, they just danced. Uninhibited and unashamed.

Ted shook his head, smiling at the rather peculiar sight. ''I still think it's weird that they all look so much like each other.''

''Well, I don't,'' Emmett said, ''I think it's beautiful.''

Daphne concurred with ''I think it's fate.''

''Well, whatever it is _there's no going back_ ,'' said Michael with a laugh.

X

An hour later the club was still pumping.

''That song was amazing, this place is amazing, you are amazing!'' Brittany said, full of excitement as she and Santana made their way up to the mostly deserted second level of Babylon.

The upper level had no dance floor. Instead it had a catwalk that went all the way around the building. Those standing on it could simply look down onto the bottom floor. They both came to stand near a portion of the railing, taking a break from the dance floor to catch their breath and have a moment to themselves while the rest of the group were still hanging out below.

Santana laughed. ''Let me look at your pupils. I think you might be high on all of the confetti and glitter in the air.''

''Maybe...or maybe I'm just happy.'' Brittany licked her lips, as if still tasting Santana on them. ''I can't get over it. I can't believe you stood in the middle of the dance floor and kissed me in front of everyone.''

Santana pulled their bodies together and blinked slowly before flirtatiously offering ''I can do it again if you need more proof that it happened.''

Playfully Brittany lifted a shoulder as if she was unsure and needed more convincing, but the twinkle in her eyes made it pretty obvious this really wasn't so much about needing further proof so much as wanting another kiss. Santana obliged, tilting her head and pressing her mouth against the blonde's. Their kiss, long and sure, went on for several moments with Santana trying to press every promise and every emotion she could into it. Brittany was the first to break contact, only withdrawing to let out a happy chuckle. Santana, though, smiled and went back in, adamant that the girl know this wasn't a fluke or mistake.

The kiss downstairs had meant something: she was ready and she meant it.

''Okay, okay, I believe you,'' Brittany laughed into her mouth, tickled by Santana's proud persistence. ''We're really doing this then? You and me? A couple? Together-together?''

Santana nodded, her nose bumping Brittany's slightly as she did so. Of this she was certain, the moment she stepped into Babylon she had felt a kind of clarity, sudden and profound. It was time to come out. It was time to be proud. Now that she was here she wasn't about to take it back or pussy out.

''Together-together,'' Santana repeated. ''We're really doing this. I want to show you...I want to show everyone who you are, _what we are_.''

Brittany looked like she was floating. ''You're unbelievable.''

''It's true...I am,'' Santana replied with a self-satisfied but playful little smirk.

''What made you do it? Why here? Why now?''

''…I wish I could explain it, but I can't. I don't know if any words could ever explain it.''

Santana looked below to the happy, loud dancing crowds, at two guys in barely there short-shorts laughing and dancing up on each other, at two young women kissing at the bar, at people being who they were and making no apologies for it.

Showing Brittany that she was capable and ready for this was important, but more than that she needed to do this for herself. There was still a lot that she needed to learn and understand, she was aware, but she was Santana Lopez and there was nothing in this world that she couldn't kick square in the nuts and conquer.

There was something about the loft, about Liberty Avenue, about Babylon that spoke to her. Made her feel safe and sure in her own skin.

Santana Lopez was bigger than fear, more powerful than doubt, more forceful than any obstacle standing in the way of what she wanted.

''There was just something about this place...Liberty Avenue that makes me think I can be whoever the hell I want to be.''

''You always could be whoever you wanted to be.''

''I know. Deep down I knew that but maybe I needed to see this place to take that final step.''

''I'm so proud of you.'' Brittany glided a hand over dark hair, soothing it gently. ''With that kiss you just...you told everyone who you were here with.''

''And who I'm going home with,'' Santana said with ease and certainty. ''From now on I want to hold your hand when I want to hold your hand and I want to kiss you when I want to kiss you. I want to do all of those things out in the open where everyone can see.''

Quietly moved by these words Brittany kissed Santana yet again, seriously, passionately open mouthed again and again. Happy and overwhelmed and emotional and...

''I am so fucking wet for you right now,'' Brittany said eventually pulling away to whisper into her ear.

Santana tried to hold in the shiver she felt. ''Oh?''

''Mmhm.''

''How wet?''

Brittany raised an eyebrow before looking around at the half dozen other club goers on the upper level; they were several yards away, practically on the other side of the building. They were leaning on the railing and their eyes were clearly focused on the dance floor below watching the crowds. Feeling they had enough space and privacy, Brittany pulled Santana a few feet back so they were in the shadows and then took her hand which she then placed at the hemline of her own dress, silently urging Santana to find out for herself.

She soon did as her hand travelled up a smooth thigh, pushing aside the already soaking panties and slowly and gently pushing into the blonde. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck as she pumped in and out a couple of times, content to just be inside Brittany and feel her flutter and tighten around her fingers. That slick heat was the most perfect place she had ever known.

''When?'' Santana asked, curious as to when Brittany had started to become aroused.

''Downstairs. When you were dancing with me, kissing me, and you had your hands on my hips...and then you went to squeeze my ass...showing everyone who exactly you were here with...couldn't help it, I got so wet for you.''

Santana knew it shouldn't be like this.

Their first time as official girlfriends should be all candles and roses and violin music. It should be sweet and romantic and perfect in every way. It shouldn't be in a dark corner of a dance club as Rihanna's _S &M_ pumped through the speakers. That song was the shit as far as far as she was concerned but romantic _it was not_. But after the thrill of performing in front of an eager and appreciative audience at the bar and getting her blood pumping on the dance floor and _making the biggest, best, most honest decision she's ever made in her entire fucking life_ she was overcome with a desperate need to have Brittany close. To be a part of her. To feel her from the deepest, most sacred place.

Brittany apparently needed the same thing as she moved her hips forward, wanting Santana to pump into her again.

''Britt, I promise you,'' Santana said between rushed kisses, ''I'll do the slow, gentle take you to bed for hours thing to celebrate all of this but right now I just need to-''

''Yeah, yeah, yeah,'' Brittany panted in total understanding and agreement. ''Romantic later. Just get back inside me pluh-''

Santana didn't even wait for her to finish the word. Still blanketed in the shadows she gently moved Brittany against a wall and went to work. Only this time she impatiently tore Brittany's panties, even with them pushed aside she didn't like the obstacle between them. She grinned when she heard the sound of fabric tearing.

''I want you,'' Brittany said, urging her on and letting out little sexy noises with her mouth.

''Oh Britt...Britt...Brittany,'' Santana chanted against her neck, lost in the words with each rhythmic thrust of her hand. Going mad with excitement at the incredible amount of wetness she found and how the girl's inner muscles were pulling at her as if begging to be fucked.

''Santana, oh god, oh god, OH G-''

''Hey guys!'' Michael, ever the unbearable hobbit, exclaimed from a few yards away as he reached the top of the stairs and began walking towards them.

At the sound of the short man's voice Santana and Brittany paused all movements and widened their eyes at each other before quickly scrambling about.

 _Fucking fuck._

Due to the darkness and Santana's position in front of Brittany's body it would be difficult for anyone to actually see what exactly they were doing in that corner, but with Michael and the others coming near they couldn't just keep going. Santana pulled her hand out of Brittany and frantically looked for somewhere to wipe the evidence away, finally noticing and using a thick curtain hooked near Brittany's head. Brittany meanwhile shimmied her dress back down, turning to make sure her ass was covered before kicking her torn panties off of the edge and down to the bottom floor.

''I was going to keep those!'' Santana said in an intense whisper.

''They were ruined.''

''Exactly.''

''You're so dirty.''

''It's why you love me.''

''Well, that and about a million other reasons.''

''Finish this later?''

''Hell yes,'' Brittany took a breath to compose herself.

They traded grins and a quick kiss before turning to see Michael leading the way as Emmett, Ted and Daphne strolled up behind him, laughing as they came near. The group of friends seemed completely clueless as to what they had just almost walked in on. Everyone had a drink in hand, however Emmett and Daphne carried one in each hand. Once they arrived in front of Brittany and Santana they each held the extra beverage out, offering it to the girls.

''We've been looking all over for you two,'' a completely oblivious Ted informed them.

''We figured you guys could use a drink after the show you put on downstairs,'' said Daphne who sipped at her own fruity concoction.

''And by show we mean the dancing,'' Michael explained bashfully, ''not the making out.''

''Although that was pretty darn hot too,'' Daphne laughed.

''That's very wanky of you to say, Daphne.'' Santana teased the other dark haired girl.

''Some of us may have had an inkling but we weren't exactly sure until now,'' said Emmett. ''And now that it's out there may I just say you ladies make a gorgeous couple.''

''Thanks,'' said Brittany, beaming from ear to ear, delighting in the attention.

''Well, whether this is something old or something new, whatever the case,'' Ted began in his kind but stuffy tone, ''we're glad for you, honestly. I don't think anyone has ever commanded the dance floor quite like you girls, not even Brian and Justin which is saying something.''

''Speaking of, where are Brian and Justin?'' Brittany looked around.

''Ah, they wandered off into the VIP section,'' said Daphne, who pointed across the catwalk to the other side of the upper level where a section was curtained off. A muscled man with a headset stood outside of it.

''Babylon actually has a VIP section?'' Santana asked.

''Brian owns Babylon,'' Michael said and slurped the last of his drink loudly. ''The VIP section is his home away from home.''

Emmett amended, ''I think you mean fuckpad away from fuckpad.''

Daphne tapped both Brittany and Santana in passing. ''Come on, you should check it out. We totally have to crack open a bottle of something to celebrate too!''

The group made their way across and over to the curtained area and once the club employee at the entrance recognized a few familiar faces in the bunch nodded at them to proceed. Behind the curtains was a nice, large dimly lit lounge area with several couches, a few small tables and a private bar.

Justin and Brian were sitting together, half making out, half having a conversation with each other when the group walked in. They pulled away from each other with an audible pop to acknowledge them.

While the others scattered about the space Brittany and Santana made for the couch opposite Justin and Brian so that they sat parallel to them.

''Thank god you guys have clothes on,'' Ted said to Brian and Justin as he came to lean against a wall nearby, ''I was worried you'd be screwing up here.''

''Probably would be if you all didn't have such superb timing,'' sighed Brian, looking somewhat disappointed at the interruption.

Emmett flapped his hand at Brian's grumpy remark. Michael, meanwhile, made for a platter of hors d'oeuvres placed upon a table and popped one into his mouth. ''Puh, you act like going without an orgasm for one night is the end of the world.''

'' _ **It is**_ ,'' Brian and Santana sighed simultaneously.

''Yeah, well, both of you,'' Daphne used both hands to point at Santana and Brittany and Brian and Justin before she turned towards the bar area and proceeded to grab a chilled bottle from the ice box as well as glasses, ''will have to sex it up later. Right now we totally have to toast Santana and Brittany and their coupling up officially.''

''So that's what that was then? Out there on the dance floor?'' Justin grinned at them both in turn, looking pleased. ''You're unveiling as a couple?''

Santana turned to Brittany who was doing a happy little lip bite thing in anticipation of her response. ''Yeah...that's what that was,'' Santana answered with a calm smile. ''Me and Britt, we're sort of a couple. No, wait, I'm sorry, we're not...we're not _sort of_ a couple. We _are_ a couple.''

Justin, Emmett and Daphne let out a collective _awwwwww_ at this, and the others chuckled as well. On cloud nine over all of this Brittany cupped the side of Santana's face and pulled her in to give her a slow, deliberate kiss to the cheek before cuddling into her side.

''You guys are so cute it makes me want to vomit all over myself,'' Brian said, although the grin on his face gave away the fact that this was his version of a compliment. ''I totally fucking called this by the way.''

''You did not,'' Michael scoffed.

Ted shook his head. ''Yeah, I don't think you did.''

''I so fucking did, that one night at Woody's, I did,'' Brian responded and looked ahead at Santana and Brittany as he continued, ''You both know, tell everyone I did so they can suck it and Michael can stop making his derp face.''

''I do not have a derp face!''

Emmett rolled his eyes at Brian. ''Do you ever get tired of being obnoxious?''

''No, not really,'' replied Brian. ''I find it pretty freeing.''

''Yeah, it's very liberating,'' Santana concurred.

Justin and Brittany laughed at their sides and everyone discarded food and other drinks as Daphne went about handing out the now filled glasses of champagne to them all.

''Now I just met you both and I don't know the whole story behind the two of you,'' Daphne started, ''but I do know chemistry when I see it. Unfortunately I don't see it very often. I see lots of people try to fake it or create it, but it doesn't work that way. It's not something you can force. You either have it or you don't. The first time I met you two, I saw it. Right there. Clear as day. Maybe not everyone here knew what they were seeing, but I think they saw it too. That nameless undeniable kind of magic.''

Santana looked to the faces of the others as they nodded along and added _hear hears_ to Daphne's kind toast and found everyone smiling back, genuinely glad to be a part of the moment, to see her and Brittany proudly step out on their own as a couple.

Emmett took a seat on an arm of a nearby couch and asked, ''So, tell us. When did this all begin? Was it a slow burn kind of thing? Or one of those love at first sight kind of things? Did one of you see the other from across a crowded room? At one point in your courting phase did either of you suffer from temporary amnesia? What Nicholas Sparks novel or Julia Roberts movie most resembles your love story? Gimme details!'' The tall man clapped quickly like a happy baby seal.

''I'm not sure,'' Brittany said, ''I don't think we ever fit in a box like that though. We met at cheerleading camp-''

Brian raised his hand and quipped ''already this sounds like a porno.''

''Shut the hell up,'' Santana warned him with a laugh. Brian's only response was to stick out his tongue.

Brittany resumed, playing with Santana's fingers and warmed when Santana squeezed back gently, ''and...I'm not sure what it was for Santana, I can't speak for her but for me? I knew. From the moment I laid eyes on her _I so knew_. It sounds dumb and silly but I knew she was the one the first time I saw her. And the rest? _That's ours_.''

''As it should be,'' said Justin, cutting off anyone else who wanted to be nosy.

The group fell into conversation then, talking over each other as they sipped from flutes. While the others chattered amongst themselves Santana and Brittany found themselves being engaged by Justin and Brian in their own little conversation separate from the others.

''Congrats on being the latest queers to openly and proudly grace Liberty Avenue with your presence,'' Brian said with a playful air of formality. ''Had you told me you two were going to make a public announcement tonight I would've had a gift basket here ready for you. I apologize for that, it's in the mail though.''

Justin smiled at his boyfriend but addressed the girls in a more sincere tone. ''This really is amazing. I know what a big step it is. I'm so, so happy for you guys.''

Brian eyed both blondes. ''Just to be clear though, Justin, Brittany, I don't want either of you to get any silly ideas about double dates with the four of us at the fucking zoo or sharing milkshakes at an old timey malt shop-''

Santana nodded and picked up from there. ''Or going antiquing or playing miniature golf together or whatever the hell-''

''Oh my god! We _should_ do a mini-golf double date!'' Justin said, perking up at the unintentional suggestion.

''Yes!'' Brittany exclaimed, mirroring Justin's excitement. ''I have the perfect outfit. Plus I just bought some new patterned knee highs that could totally pass for golf socks!''

''This morning I read there's going to be an outdoors arts and crafts fair downtown later in the week!''

''We could take a cooking class together!''

Brittany and Justin disentangled themselves from their partners, sat up and began talking animatedly to each other, their voices going higher and higher in pitch as they got more fired up at all the double dating prospects.

Santana and Brian looked to each other, sharing horrified facial expressions. Santana immediately grabbed for the bottle of champagne on the table and took a long swig straight from it, once she was done she handed it off to Brian who did the exact same thing.

''What the hell did we just do?'' she asked him.

Brian shook his head sadly. ''I think we just gave them ideas.''

Santana shivered. ''I just heard the words _quilt expo_.''

''We're gonna end up doing half these things aren't we?'' Brian closed his eyes as if in great pain.

''I don't know, how good are you at saying no to Justin?''

''Probably about as good as you are at saying no to Brittany.''

''Fuck,'' sighed Santana, taking the bottle of drink from him once more.

''We're gonna get through this,'' Brian said lowly and intensely, as if they were talking about a life and death situation and not the prospect of cute, harmless double date activities. ''We're gonna get through this.''

''What if we don't, Brian? What if they take us to a fucking IKEA? IKEA?!''

''Don't think like that! Don't you dare think like that!'' Brian roared before lowering his head as if he were about to break out into a sob.

Justin and Brittany, mere inches away, were now simply watching their partners comically overreact. Brian and Santana had obviously tuned the blondes out in order to put all of their energy into their silly ridiculous fits. If it were anyone else Brittany and Justin would be rolling their eyes but because it was Santana and Brian they couldn't help but smile at the adorableness of them.

Brian and Santana liked to think themselves as severe, stoic and sexy but they were so easily reduced to humourous huffing and puffing over the smallest of things.

''Are we really gonna make them do those things?'' Brittany whispered to her cousin.

''Nah, I just wanted to see how they'd react. Though I meant it about mini-golf.''

''Oh for sure.'' Brittany nodded.

Done with their teasing the blondes sat back and relaxed against their partners and slowly coaxed them out of their funks. Always more receptive to touch than words, it took a lot of hair stroking and rubbing of knees and temple kisses until Santana and Brian, who relished the attention, were functioning like adults again.

Collectively the entire room hushed when the intro of _Barbie Girl_ began to play downstairs.

''This song is total trash,'' Emmett said, his mouth half full of finger foods.

''So annoying,'' added Daphne.

''Complete and utter garbage...We should totally go dance to it!'' Michael squeaked, and Daphne and Emmett nodded vigorously in agreement. The song was trash but it was damn catchy trash. They all excitedly began to make their way to the door to head back to the dance floor, eager to get their bodies moving once again.

Justin looked to Brittany with a raised eyebrow. ''Ready for that dance off?''

''Oh, it's on,'' Brittany announced. ''Get ready for your blonde boy ass to be kicked.'' She then turned to Santana. ''Come with?''

''Give me a few minutes,'' Santana said, ''this song makes me want to punch myself in the neck. But I'll be down to steal you away from Justin in a bit.''

Brittany smiled and kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her, even as she stood up, even as a chuckling Justin took her hand and gently began tugging his cousin towards the door, Brittany made sure she got in as many licks and kisses as she could before leaving the area.

Once she and Justin flitted out, Santana and Brian were left in the room with Ted, who looked at them both in turn and must have quickly concluded that staying with the two of them would only open himself up to rude remarks and mockery. Deep down Brian cared for his accountant friend but Brian tended to show this fondness for his friends through really elaborate, nasty insults. It seemed to be the same exact way Santana showed her affection as well. Ted Schmidt was, quite frankly, a little terrified about what might come out of their mouths if left alone with them. Handling one of them was aggravation enough, he didn't want to imagine what it would be like if they joined forces. With two dark pairs of eyes on him he smiled awkwardly before running after to join the others back downstairs.

Left alone, Santana and Brian remained in silence for awhile. Both of them came to lay down on their respective couches, perfectly parallel to each other as they listened to the slightly muted thumping of the music downstairs.

''You've had a big night,'' he said to her casually as he stared up at the ceiling.

''Yeah,'' she replied cooly. ''I guess I have.''

''I don't say this to just anyone you know...but... I really believe you could do it.''

''Do what exactly?''

''Become the best possible homosexual you could possibly be,'' he answered in a surprisingly quiet, sincere tone.

She feared a motivational, inspirational speech coming on. ''Is this the part where you tell me that because you're gay and I'm gay that means we're both a part of some big happy gay family and that we need to take care of each other and support each other and that with our powers combined we can change the world?''

''Hell no,'' he laughed. ''I don't subscribe to that bullshit notion and I'm certainly not a part of the queer PC police. I'm not here to be your mentor-''

''Thank god.''

''Because a) I don't have time for that shit and b) _you_ don't need one.'' He turned his face to look her in the eye. ''You don't need anyone or anything. You're the only one you've got, you're the only one you need. In all of this, just remember, you don't need anyone else's validation. This is you... **make no apologies, have no regrets**.''

''Why are you telling me this...I mean, if you don't care...''

Brian tensed his jaw slightly. '' _Because_.''

''Yeah that totally explains everything. Thanks.''

'' _You're not like the others_ ,'' he admitted slowly, turning back to stare up at the ceiling, unwilling to actually look her in the eye as he actually coped to have some kind of affection for her. ''Do you have any idea how many baby gays stroll into Liberty Avenue every single day? How many people come and go and somehow remain utterly unremarkable, I mean in comparison to me.''

Santana rolled her eyes.

''But you're not like everyone else,'' he said. ''You have something. I don't know what, I don't know why. I just know that you do. So don't waste it worrying about lesser thans.''

''I thought this wasn't going to be a pep talk?''

''It's not and if you tell anyone I said any of that I'll deny it.''

''You're literally the biggest bitch I've ever met which is surprising because I've met a lot of bitches. I speak bitch. I'm fluent in bitch. I once attended a seminar on how to bitch most effectively where the keynote speaker was Omarosa Stallworth.''

''I was at that!'' he joked along.

''A couple of hours ago during karaoke you were being a giant pissbaby-''

''I was not being a pissbaby.''

''Total pissbaby.''

''Stop saying pissbaby.''

''And now,'' she continued, ''you're being all tolerable and chill and shit. You have one of the most bipolar, exhausting personalities I've ever encountered in my life.''

''Yeah...well...ditto. I hate to break it to you, but you're not exactly a bucket of sunshine and rainbows either.''

''You're vain.''

''You're so damn smug.''

''With your cocky-''

''Over-inflated sense of self.''

''All around-''

''Pain in the ass.''

And then simultaneously, '' _ **but I like you**_.''

''Why is that do you think?'' he wondered.

''Hell if I know,'' she answered. ''Look, whatever this is, we only really have to tolerate each other for a month. After that, we'll never have to see each other again. For now we're just going to have to deal for Justin and Brittany's sake. Whether we like it or not I get the feeling tonight means the four of us are going to be spending more time together.''

Brian quirked an eyebrow considering this. ''...I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing if I had someone there to bitch with if they do end up dragging us on some double date bullshit activity.''

She shot him an _oh please_ look. ''You say that like you wouldn't bend over backwards to make Justin happy.'' She changed the tone of her voice in an attempt to impersonate the sweet, soft manner he had about him when with Justin. She even fluttered her eyelashes about for comic effect. '' _Oh, Sunshine, you're so amazing and so sweet, give me hugs and kisses and hugs!_ ''

''First of all fuck you, second of all I do not sound like that. But even if I did it still wouldn't be as pathetic as you sound,'' Brian softened his voice to in turn imitate the tone she used when being affectionate with Brittany, '' _Britt-Britt, you have an eyelash on your cheek, here I got it, blow on it and make a wish!_ ''

''She loves making wishes - so fucking what!''

''Ugh!''

''Ugh!''

They were being petty and ridiculous and they were perfectly aware of it. Santana actually found herself laughing when after a long moment of silence Brian smiled over at her and paraphrased the famous line from Casablanca ''... _Santana, I think this is the beginning of a very fucked up friendship_.''

Somewhere deep inside of her she knew this to be true.

X

They were only three songs into their ridiculous dance off before Justin, sweating and breathing heavily, threw in the towel and declared Brittany the obvious winner and the superior dancer. He was good but simply no match for his slightly younger, far more advanced cousin.

Justin was bent over slightly, his hands resting on his kneecaps as he inhaled and recovered. At his side, despite the competition being over, Brittany continued to dance on, looking like she could go for hours.

''Okay,'' he heaved, holding onto his side, ''I lost, I bow down, you kicked my butt, but do I really have to draw a portrait of Lord Tubbington?''

Brittany tilted her head in consideration. ''Maybe not, I have another idea. There's something else I want you to draw. We'll talk later. Let's keep dancing!''

''Let me take a break, I'm winded.'' Justin adorably hobbled over to the bar. Brittany followed. He procured two bottles of water, one for himself and the other he offered to her which she accepted. They came to lean against the bar for a rest.

''I can't believe how much energy you have. I knew you were a fantastic dancer already but I'm even more impressed watching you like this.''

''I have to admit,'' she shouted over the music, ''I probably had an unfair advantage; I'm not wearing any underwear right now. I don't know why but I always dance way better than I usually do when I forget to put on underwear.''

''You forgot to put on underwear today?''

''No, I _totally_ started tonight off wearing underwear but then Santana and I-''

''Nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh,'' Justin shook his head and waved his hand about. ''Don't give me too many details.''

''Fine, but if you see a red thong somewhere on the dance floor pick it up for me-''

''I will do no such thing.''

''-because Santana really wanted them, as like a keepsake or something.''

Justin laughed. ''So it happened. Tonight. You and Santana are officially official now huh?'' he asked, excited for her.

Brittany took a drink of water and simply nodded, unable to find the words to express herself she just smiled. ''She did it,'' she said eventually. Her eyes lighting up in amazement. ''She really did it.''

''I'm glad you're finally getting the things you always wanted, Britt. I know it wasn't easy getting to this point. I gotta admit I'm kinda glad it happened here if only for the fact that I got to see it. You looked _so, so_ happy.''

''I am.''

''Then,'' Justin wrapped an arm around one of her shoulders and squeezed affectionately. ''I say we celebrate this most momentous occasion by dancing until the sun comes up...''

After a few moments he caught his breath, rehydrated and they made their way back to the dance floor where they found the rest of the group getting down. Justin joined Michael, Ted and Daphne while Brittany found herself moving along with the very energetic Emmett who began to show off his own dance moves. He had many of them, all of them ridiculous and awesome.

He was doing a funny little sway with both of his hands up in the air when he informed her matter of factly, ''I call this move the Praise Jesus.''

She laughed. ''I love it.''

Brittany was trying her own hand at the basic move when Santana appeared. Emmett grinned at them both in turn and then Praise Jesus'd himself away so Santana could take his place.

''Can I have this dance?''

''You can have every dance.''

Santana clasped Brittany's hands and brought them up to her lips, kissing the knuckles tenderly before putting her arms around her neck as they moved together to the loud dance beat.

''I'm sorry it took me so long.''

Brittany shrugged. ''It's only been fifteen minutes.''

''I meant...for me to be ready, for me to be with you like this where everybody could see.''

''We're here and that's all that matters to me. I don't care how long it took us. It was worth it. You were worth it. I know we both took some detours along the way but this is exactly where I knew we would end up. It was just time. That's all it was.''

She picked a handful of pieces of confetti out of Brittany's hair and then lightly blew it up in the air between their faces, making the blonde laugh as it rained down on them.

''Tonight is the best night of my life,'' Brittany gushed. ''I never want to sleep again. I want to stay up forever so that I never wake up from this.''

''You won't,'' Santana assured her. ''I mean...you can go to sleep tonight and tomorrow morning, we'll wake up and this will all still be real. We'll still be real, Britt. Although I had thought I'd do it all differently...''

''Do what differently?''

''This. This whole tell the world I'm super fucking gay thing. Like with you, I thought I was going to do the whole ridiculously romantic thing with the candles and the music and the fancy dinner. I'd be my usual charming, sexy self and finally show you how I felt. What I felt. That I was ready. And then you'd kiss me and I'd kiss you and it'd be everything you wanted… everything you deserve...and then, then we'd take a walk through some park or whatever the hell and when we got back to the loft I'd take your clothes off and kiss you...kiss you everywhere so you know how much I want every single piece of you and then when we were ready we'd make love for the first time and-''

Brittany let an airy little laugh which caused Santana to halt her speech.

''I'm glad my idea of romance is amusing to you.''

''No, no, it's not that,'' Brittany shook off her laughter. ''That sounds like a really romantic night actually. It's just, come on, it would've hardly been us making love for the first time.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Me and you, we've made love hundreds of times,'' Brittany stated.

''Have we?''

''Are you serious? We made love earlier tonight in this very building.''

''I fucked you in a dark corner of a night club. I'm not sure if that qualifies as making love,'' said Santana. ''We've had a ton of sex with each other, a ton of really fantastic, hot, flexible sex, yeah but as amazing as it always is, it isn't always soft or flowery or nice. Sometimes it's silly or hard or dirty… really dirty… I don't know...is any of that really making love?''

Brittany stared at her unblinking and then with an unshakable certainty in her voice she said ''...it was love to me.''

Santana remained silent, not quite following.

''Every time we've ever been together,'' Brittany carried on, ''no matter how it was or where it was or when it was...it was love to me. You were never _just_ screwing me or fucking me. I always knew it was more, even if you didn't.''

''How can you say that?''

''Because it's the truth. Tonight when you started to take me against that wall upstairs? That was making love to me. And three days ago when I woke you up because I needed to touch you? That was making love. And two weeks ago, back in Lima when we did it in the backseat of your car, or last month when you had me in your bed and told me you wanted to stay inside me forever, or a year ago when you said it could never mean anything between us. Like I said I knew what we had and what we were from the first second I saw you. That summer we met when you took my virginity. I knew it then. _It was love to me, Santana_. From the moment I wake up to the moment I fall asleep and all the minutes in between, when it comes to you...it's always been love to me.''

''I'll never understand how you can love me the way that you love me.''

''You don't have to understand it...you just have to accept it. All that romantic stuff, that's nice but I'm glad it happened this way. Here. You danced with me in front of everyone. I'd rather have a dance in confetti than candles or violin music. This was perfect. Tonight was perfect.''

''I love you so much.'' Santana stared deeply into her eyes and inhaled the other girl.

''I love you too.''

''I want every dance for the rest of my life to be yours. They've always been yours. Always have been, always will be.''

It was a promise.

And so they danced, and danced, and danced. Danced like there was no one and nothing around them. Because when their hands were on each other everything else fell away.

Under the lights and confetti and the grace of Babylon, their every kiss was evolution.

X

The end of the night found everyone functioning in a sort of happy exhaustion, drunk off of pure exhilaration and standing about on the sidewalk outside of the club. Everyone was debating on whether to call it an evening or move on to another location to hang out. There was lots of back and forth, teasing and laughing until someone asked...

''Wait, where are Santana and Brittany?'' Michael looked to the group and found that the two young women were missing.

''They're right...'' Daphne began, turning slightly to make a wave at her side, only to find the girls were nowhere to be seen. ''Well, they were right here two seconds ago.''

The group stopped their conversation to glance up and down the block, convinced the female pair were nearby and had simply gotten mixed up in the crowds littering the pavement.

Emmett quirked an ear when he heard some little noises coming from the opening of a nearby alleyway a few feet away. As the others were occupied he moved closer to investigate, stepping between the two buildings and peeking around a dumpster only to immediately walk right back out to the sidewalk to the others.

''Oh my sweet lord in heaven,'' Emmett said in his southern lilt, looking disturbed and ruffled.

''You okay, Em?'' Ted patted his friend on the back.

''I just found Britt and Santana,'' Emmett closed his eyes and wiggled his head about as if trying to dislodge an image, ''they're in the alley, but _don't_ go in there.''

''Why?'' Ted asked.

No one waited for his reply. Curious the group went to the opening but rather than peek in or enter they all simply turned their ears to listen. Judging from the heavy panting and girly moans and groans emitting from the space, everyone got the picture.

''Are they...oh my god.'' Daphne's eyes bugged, both amused and scandalized.

Michael swallowed. ''Santana must be really good.''

Brian burst out into shoulder shaking laughter as he turned to Justin and said, ''Oh Sunshine, your cousin's getting fucked so hard.''

Justin looked suddenly queasy. Through the years Brittany had done plenty of oversharing about her sex life with Santana, but hearing about it and actually being a few feet away from it as it was actually happening were two very different things. He was slightly squicked out having to listen to his own cousin's breathy panting sex sounds.

Nearby Emmett appeared to be having a panic attack as if traumatized by what he had seen. ''I need to lay down. I need life alert. Is this a heart attack? I can't feel my arm!''

Ted shook his head and announced to the group. ''Okay, well I think that's a sign we should call it a night. I think I need to get Emmett home before he faints.''

''Yeah, I think I'm going to head off too,'' said Daphne.

''Same here, I gotta get home to the husband,'' yawned Michael.

With Michael, Ted, Daphne and Emmett saying goodnight and departing the scene, Brian and Justin were left on the sidewalk alone to wait it out. They could have left as well, but Justin insisted they wait and see the girls off and make sure they got home.

They stood against a brick wall, one of Brian's hands softly twisting into Justin's hair, his dark eyes staring deep and meaningfully into Justin's blue ones. ''What are you thinking?'' the blonde man asked.

Brian blinked slowly and took a deep breath as if he were preparing to say something deeply romantic. ''I'm thinking...were you serious earlier about no blowjobs tonight or can I score one off of you while we wait?''

Justin jabbed him in his side lightly.

Brian yelped and straightened. ''Okay, okay, okay, I'm thinking I can't believe I'm standing here listening to the faint sounds of lesbian sex on a Saturday night.''

''Tonight was pretty eventful, huh?''

''Not really. I did call it the first night I met them,'' he reminded Justin. ''Even though you refused to tell me, I knew.''

''It wasn't my place to say though. Britt has always confided in me and I would never betray that. Admit it, though, you like them.''

Brian scoffed and made a face. He could inwardly accept that yes, somehow, even after only a week and a handful of interactions he had come to form some kind of affection for the female pair.

Brittany with her smile and energy very much reminded him of seventeen year old Justin. The blondes had that innocent thing going for them but under that layer of sweetness was also a layer of smartass that most would never expect. She shared so many traits with Justin it was simply impossible for him to look at the blonde girl and not have a special affection for her.

Santana however. Well, whatever it was he felt towards her still confused him. He supposed it could be defined as a sort of friendship like he had said to her earlier in the private room, but deep down he knew it was more than that. This strange, almost frustrating inexplicable connection he felt towards her.

He admired her wit and her ability to keep up with him and even surpass him in the art of insults but it was still hard for him to admit out loud that he could possibly see some of himself in her, or even that deep down he saw some of her in his own self.

Justin continued on with a grin, seeing through Brian's bull. ''I know you do, you like them. _Brian Kinney gives a shit_ about them. You were smiling when we saw them on that dance floor together. You gotta admit Brittany is the most adorable person on earth and as for Santana, you two have this weirdly complex thing going on. You bitch and snap at each other, not because you don't get along, but because you're so alike. In a twisted way it's like you are each other.''

''Huh?''

''Think: if you, proud asshole and self professed hottest person on earth, were to be reincarnated it _would_ make sense that you would come back as a cold-hearted, sharp tongued ruthless popular mean girl cheerleader - how can you not see that?''

''You're drunk.''

''Only slightly.''

''And anyway, both she and I are alive and well and exist within the same universe which means she can't possibly be my reincarnated self and I can't be hers. That kind of stuff only happens in Michael's comic books.''

''Maybe, but there's still no denying that you two were cut from the same cloth. Like this thing I've always had with Britt, how we've always understood each other on this strangely profound level. Maybe that's what you have with Santana.''

Brian opened his mouth, as if about to refute this, laugh at the idea, but then stopped himself and simply shook his head. Not admitting it, though not denying it either. They went quiet and the line of conversation was halted as Brian went to embrace Justin. Smiling at the way his creative brain worked. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss when…

''Where the hell did everybody go?'' Santana asked, stepping out of the dark dead end alley with Brittany at her side and looking for the rest of their group.

Brian turned to her, disappointed with their timing. ''They went home after being traumatized by hearing you get Brittany off.'' He then made a show of looking at his watch. ''Took you long enough by the way.''

''Only because we went twice,'' Brittany informed them proudly, smoothing down her dress.

Justin playfully placed his hand over his cousin's mouth to stop her from giving them any more details. Brian scrunched up his nose. ''I'd think twice about doing that, you don't know where her mouth has been, Justin.''

Realizing this Justin yanked his hand away just as Brittany burst into laughter, tickled by his horrified expression. She and Santana laughed along together and only paused it when Brian took Justin's hand and began leading _him_ into the dark alleyway.

''Uh, what the hell?'' Santana asked confused. ''Where are you two going?''

Justin turned and gave her sly little smirk. ''We waited for you and Britt, you guys can wait for me and Brian to bang one out!''

Obnoxiously Brian stuck his tongue out at the both of them. When the men were out of sight, Brittany and Santana looked to each and pulled exaggerated faces as if wigged out by the very thought.

''Ew. How come it's hot when _we_ do things like that, but it's just gross when they do,'' Santana grumbled playfully, shaking her head about.

''Don't know, don't care,'' Brittany said, uninterested in dwelling on the idea as she cuddled up to Santana.

Santana kissed her on the sidewalk and wrapped her arms around the other girl and together they looked out at Liberty Avenue.

It looked exactly the same as it had at the beginning of their evening, lots of men and women strolling about, a few elaborately dressed drag queens laughing hysterically in passing, music pumping from every corner and every inch of the place. It was bright and beautiful and she got the sense that after tonight it was about to open up to them in an entirely new way.

X

 **A/N: On QaF one of the things that's always implied to us as viewers is that when a character is in doubt, pain or heartache they can always count on finding peace, comfort and resolution on the dance floor of Babylon. It's a special, sacred place because it's symbolic of liberation to the characters.**

 **I thought what would be the best way, the right moment for Santana to realize that she's ready to make that leap. I had her doing it a dozen different ways and none of them felt right until I realized that if she and Brittany shared some kind of cosmic connection to Brian and Justin, then she too would feel the pull of the dance floor at Babylon. Because that - dance - to those four characters is a holy thing. And if Babylon is a symbol of liberation then this would be the place where she'd feel most safe, most certain of who she is. I couldn't get away from the idea that Babylon would be her transformative moment.**

 **I don't know how well I got that across though, especially to those unfamiliar with QaF.**

 **Next chapter needs** _ **a lot**_ **of work but so far it includes: sexfrast (which is what you get when you mash up sex with your breakfast), Brittany, Justin and Michael discuss bringing Snix into the Rage-verse, Brian and Santana bitch and bond over fashion,music and a joint, an embarrassed Daphne enlists the girls to accompany her to a sex shop and I'm not sure yet but maybe a Brittana/Britin double date. Like I totally see them doing something ridiculously cute like Putt-Putt golf and Britt and Justin are just there to have fun but end up being really good but Brian and Santana get frustrated with their own lack of skills and he ends up throwing his putter in one of those little ponds and she kicks a hole in one of those fake animal statue things because they are the king and queen of adorable tantrums.**

 **Anyhow! As always if you're out there reading I'd love to hear from you!**


	11. Let Go When You Give It

**A/N** : if you're not familiar with QaF and want to see the loft you can visit my tumblr: **yourstreetserenade** and look under **tagged/the-loft-was-a-character-in-itself**

The last scene of this chapter with Brittana and Britin sitting on the loft floor together was one of the first scenes I wrote. It isn't vital to anything but I heart it.

 **X**

 _ **you can evoke the stars above but that doesn't make it something**_

 _ **and the only way to last and the only way to live it**_

 _ **is to hold on when you get love**_

 _ **and let go when you give it**_

 **\- Stars**

 **X**

The next morning Santana woke up to find her nearly naked body spooning a fully naked Brittany. She kissed the back of a pale shoulder and then began to gently stroke it. Catching sight of the red club stamp on the back of her own hand she recalled the events of the previous evening.

They had went to Babylon and with a kiss had announced themselves to Liberty Avenue and the world.

She still couldn't believe she did it.

That she found that strength, that resolution and made the leap to embrace everything she was. She didn't know what exactly overcame her but she was glad it did and she was glad to find that the certainty she had the night before was still there beating inside of her heart.

After they had parted ways with Justin and Brian she and Brittany had made their way back to the loft. They entered singing at the top of their lungs, giggling their way through a silly sort of medley of Britney, Ke$ha, Madonna, Beyonce and Gaga, their tongues sometimes stumbling over incorrect lyrics. She remembers taking Brittany in her arms in order to twirl her around and when they found their heels a hindrance they slipped out of them and made their way over to hop and dance on top of the coffee table and then the couch, jumping over the back of it to dance through the large open space in the middle. Finally after several circles around they took the handful of steps to the bedroom where they both plopped down onto their sides. With only inches between them they stared into each other's eyes, exhausted but happy.

They stayed that way for the rest of the night. There would be time for slow, hot proper celebratory sex later, in that moment they were simply content to hold each other. They had eventually fallen asleep in their dresses and Santana's only guess was that Brittany had undressed them sometime during the night.

Now in the light of day she ran a delicate finger down the girl's spine, making sure to touch every freckle along the way and marveling at the soft, warm skin.

Brittany really did have the most beautiful body.

Granted, it's not like she had seen a ton of girls, but she'd spent enough time in girls locker rooms and okay, yeah, after Britt had let her down and after her whole sad, weepy fog had passed and she realized she had gone the longest amount of time without getting any she'd fired up her laptop and after a some searching found some legit quality lesbian porn. It got the job done and everything but if she were to ever really focus she would always notice something that put her off of the girls. Either a flat ass or a weird nose or something.

There was always some way they came up short...but Brittany? Brittany's body didn't need Photoshop or special lighting or filters, it was just naturally perfect in every way.

It wasn't the only reason she loved Brittany but _damn_ was it a great perk she thought as she gently squeezed the sleeping girl's hip.

The previous night they'd had a couple of rushed, fumbling quickies which were great but she was hoping the blonde would wake up soon so they could properly celebrate being girlfriends in a nice comfy bed where she could lay Brittany out and kiss her way down to those smooth thighs and bury her tongue inside of her.

She just felt so good inside and wanted to express that.

With, like, orgasms.

She slid her hand over to Brittany's front where she began to gently massage the underside of her breasts. Brittany responded by moaning pleasantly and pushing her ass back into her.

''Good morning to you too,'' the blonde said through a chuckle.

''Sorry.''

''Don't be.''

Brittany turned over onto her back and Santana watched her blink away the sleep from her eyes before moving to kiss her good morning.

''How'd you sleep?'' Santana asked.

''Amazingly. I had a pretty interesting dream.''

''Oh really?''

''Mmhm.''

''Was it a sexy dream?''

''Not really, I dreamt LT and I were the stars of like an 80's detective show where we were buddy cops. Like part MacGyver, part Love Boat, part Miami Vice. Lots of hijinks and feathered hair.'' Santana smiled in silence at the silly thought. ''How about you?'' Brittany asked through a tiny yawn.

''I had the best night's sleep. Better than I can ever remember having,'' she sighed contently. ''There was no tossing or turning, none of that...worry in my head. I think, I think I could get used to that.''

Brittany traced her thumb against Santana's bottom lip. ''Good.''

''Now that we're doing this I know things are going to change. Good change, right?''

''Of course.''

''Britt, I'm totally and completely down for that, for good change, but I just want to make sure that no matter what me and you...we'll still be us right?''

Brittany blinked. ''How do you mean?''

''I want to be with you and I want people to know that now, to know who I am and who we are but I don't want us to turn into one of those super lame couples who schedules sex or has screaming matches over toothpaste or becomes all dead inside, you know? I still want us to be us.''

''Hey, we're always going to be us. We could never not be us. Just because we're out and public now doesn't mean we're going to turn into something else. We'll still have super hot sex, we'll still love and support each other, we'll still get into lively debates over which Spice Girl had the best voice-''

''Even though it's totally Mel C, end of.''

''You know what? I'm tired of you always dismissing Posh's voice.''

''You only say that because you think she's hot,'' Santana huffed playfully.

''Do not start this again.''

They both burst out into that kind of deep but silent laughter that managed to shake their whole bodies.

''Look,'' Brittany began once their mirth quieted, ''you're right things are going to change and as much as I don't want to say it, not all of these changes will be easy or painless. Not everything will be roses, but I know more than anything that it will always be worth it.''

She finished her thought by leaning over and kissing Santana, soft and languid, pushing away any and all small fretful thoughts that they might somehow lose their spark together.

''So what do you feel like doing today?'' Brittany asked after.

''Hmm,'' Santana hummed, putting on a show as if this question required serious thought. ''I was thinking we should properly celebrate us as a couple and my coming out as the newest resident of Queertown, USA.''

''And what would these festivities look like?''

She crawled atop of Brittany and placed her mouth against the blonde's ear. ''I'm thinking you, me, and this bed for the next 24 hours.''

''You're awfully confident.''

''Hey now, I'm Santana Lopez. Sex is one of my superpowers.''

''Lucky for me then.''

Santana grinned wickedly and started getting down to business. ''You know that thing we did a couple days ago? I wanna do that again but this time I won't fall off the bed, I promise-''

''Wait, before we do anything, don't you want to have breakfast first?''

''Is that some dig about my newfound love for lemon squares?''

''No. But I do want to do something special for you this morning.''

''If this something special involves you putting this leg over my shoulder I think you just had your best idea ever.''

''Actuaaaaaalllly I was thinking more along the lines of me making you a very, very special, very, very romantic breakfast.''

Santana groaned in horny frustration and dropped herself atop of Brittany so that her body blanketed the blonde. Her face fell into the crook of the other girl's neck in defeat.

Beneath her Brittany wiggled in place slightly and made to swat at Santana's butt, as if hoping that would get her a proper response. ''Please, please, please….I promise it'll be hot and tasty.''

Santana flopped back onto the bed, splaying herself out starfish style now that it looked like sex would have to wait until later. If Brittany had her heart set on something Santana always made sure she got her way in the end and it looked like the blonde was really excited and keen on this. She could never say no to that cute little face.

''Okay,'' Santana said sweetly, ''breakfast it is but-''

''YES!'' Brittany leaned over and pressed a half dozen kisses to her face before running out of the bedroom stark naked. Seconds later from the kitchen area she hollered ''Give me like two seconds and come out and _don't_ put any clothes on.''

Santana took a moment to close her eyes and pace herself before she went to crawl out of bed. She pulled on her short robe and after checking a mirror to make sure her hair was presentable she walked out of the bedroom into the middle of the loft. She immediately noticed Brittany - still completely nude - fiddling with something at the kitchen island.

''I thought I said not to put any clothes on.''

''Technically this is a robe, not clothing.''

Brittany moved away from the kitchen to stand in front of Santana. ''It's going to be a very special breakfast but I'm afraid it won't taste as good if you have this on,'' the blonde pulled the silk tie and pushed the robe off of her shoulders. ''I think these will have to go as well.''

She slide a finger into the side of Santana's panties and gently pulled, helping her out of them. She tossed them aside and then guided Santana over towards the long, sleek modern leather lounge chair located a few feet away from the dining area. She pushed her into it and Santana leaned all the way back, very nearly horizontal, her legs stretched out before her. She then watched as Brittany walked back to the kitchen island, grabbed something and made her way back.

''What's this?'' Santana asked when she noticed the something in Brittany's hand was actually a small carton of vanilla ice cream and a single spoon.

''It's breakfast,'' Brittany answered slyly as she came to sit on her lap, a thigh on each side of Santana, giving her the most perfect view of the most perfect pussy that was already clearly slick for her. ''The most important meal of the day.''

''Well, it looks delicious.''

''I told you it was going to be hot.'' Brittany popped the lid off the ice cream, scooped a small sliver of it onto the spoon and held it out.

Santana accepted the cool treat into her mouth and swallowed before Brittany leaned forward to give her a long, tonguey kiss. ''And tasty,'' Santana added, pulling away from her with an excited grin.

''I _did_ want to do something special and romantic for you, but I'm not really that great of a cook, and I totally finished that box of Lucky Charms yesterday.''

''Hey, this is _the_ best breakfast I've ever had,'' Santana said and ran a hand up and down Brittany's side in assurance.

''Yeah?''

''Thank you. I love this.''

Happy, Brittany gave her another spoonful. This time though Santana only took half of it, leaving Brittany to put the other half in her own mouth. Watching the girl slide her lips around a down turned spoon was almost as hot as having those pert breasts right there in front of her at mouth level.

A tiny creamy drop of ice cream fell from the utensil and onto a tight pink nipple. Santana took it upon herself to lean forward and lap at Brittany's breast, even after it was licked away she continued to suck. Brittany enjoyed the attention for a few moments before nudging Santana back for another helping.

''Sit back and let _me_ feed _you_ ,'' the blonde insisted in a whisper.

If her girl wanted to treat her, well who was she to deny her.

She sat back then and enjoyed the treatment, appreciatively accepting bites of ice cream as she admired the body before her. All firm, muscular curves and tight abs. She ran a finger through the tiny trimmed patch of blonde hair between the girl's legs, going insane with hunger for what was right there below. Perhaps she was a bit too preoccupied because she didn't even see Brittany as she took a small serving of the now soft, slowly melting ice cream and tilted the spoon slightly so as to allow the contents to spill out onto Santana's chest and stomach. Santana flinched slightly at the cold sensation as little droplets of it began to slide down her abdomen.

''Whoops,'' Brittany said wickedly.

The dancer went to work immediately, moving forward to slowly lick the drops off and judging by her happy little moans taking great joy in the task. She ran her mouth over her collarbone and with her tongue drew a straight line between her breasts, following the tiny trail of ice cream. She then moved to her breasts, kissing at each of them, going back and forth, squeezing at which ever one her lips weren't attached to. After several minutes she worked her mouth back up. Her tongue licking a spot of ice cream at the edge of Santana's lips.

''You're so hot,'' Brittany murmured.

''Jesus, you have the most amazing mouth.''

''Mmmm, I don't know about that. I think that title might belong to you. I like listening to you make those cute sexy little noises with each bite.''

Pink lips continued to move across tan skin, eliciting long pleasant groans from Santana who began gently tracing shapes on Brittany's hips, making sure to keep her in place atop her.

''You're getting us all messy,'' Santana said playfully noting their sticky mouths.

''Good.'' Brittany gently grinded against her again, leaving behind traces of her wetness on her skin.

Santana caressed a breast before working her hand down, closer, and finding Brittany. Gently running a fingertip against her, playing with the amount of arousal that was sliding out of her and coating both of their thighs and then with the tiniest of gasps slipping inside of her folds.

''You feel so good,'' Santana said. ''You...this...it's all I want, Britt. Your mouth...your pussy…your heart...your eyes. I want all of you so fucking much sometimes.''

Brittany was enjoying the touch and Santana's ability to make something filthy sound so sentimental, or something sentimental so filthy, but had to shake her head slightly to bring herself out of her own desperately horny fog once more.

Using her thumb Brittany offered her one last dollop of the vanilla dessert and Santana took it into her mouth. Soon after Brittany discarded the ice cream, slid off of her lap and by the hand led Santana back to bed. Sticky from the dessert and each other they toppled onto the mattress. Brittany managed to get Santana on her back and Santana's response was to quickly flip them back over and take her mouth in a kiss. Brittany, however, wasn't having it. She kissed back of course but once again moved Santana onto her back.

''What are you doing?'' Santana asked eventually after the third time Brittany got atop of her.

''What does it look like?'' Brittany asked as she moved to kneel on the bed between tan legs which she caressed and slowly pushed apart to make room for herself.

''Say it.''

''I want to fuck you...'' Brittany said, ''and I want to make love to you...I want to _make fucking love_ to you.''

Santana raised an eyebrow. '' _Make fucking love_ huh?''

''Mmhm. It's a special kind of sex. It's hot and dirty but also romantic and sweet all at the same time. It's making love and it's fucking all rolled into one.''

Santana watched then as Brittany took one of her legs and placed it over her shoulder. The blonde kissed her calf tenderly before wiggling herself into place and with a grin that was somehow both sweet and dirty she moved her hips to make contact with Santana.

Now Santana had always taken a sort of pride with the knowledge that in most of their physical couplings she had always been the one to take the lead. It wasn't about control though, no. Rather it was about being able to show Brittany that she was there in the moment to give her what she needed, leading them through the motions until they were both happy and satisfied. She liked that feeling. She loved being able to surprise Brittany with her intensity and want. There was something so beautiful about leaving the girl blinking and speechless at her touch.

Sure.

But Brittany being all cute and bossy and take-chargey in bed was also one of her favorite things too. And the blonde had that look in her eye that said she fully planned to fuck Santana ten different ways.

And so that was how it went. She lost track of time as Brittany began rolling her hips against her and moaning her name like it was scripture.

X

A couple of hours later Brittany had successfully put Santana into a sex induced coma. Happy with her work the blonde left the girl to snooze as she took a shower. She went about readying herself for the day but after all was said and done and after a solid hour of attempting to wake the girl through whispers and light nudges Brittany gave in.

She wrote her a note and gave the side of her face a long, warm kiss before eventually grabbing her messenger bag, exiting the loft and setting off for the Liberty Diner where Justin was already waiting for her in a booth.

''Hey,'' he said brightly in greeting.

''Hey,'' she replied, plopping herself down to face him.

''I ordered pigs in a blanket. I thought we could share, I hope that's okay.''

''Sounds great actually, thanks.''

''So what did you want me to look at?''

''Well I sorta had this idea,'' she began as she started pulling a handful of comics from her bag and placing them on the tabletop between them. ''Michael gave me these and I saw an issue of Rage and it got me to thinking.''

''Always a dangerous sign.''

''There's a few things out there like this now but Rage was one of the first right?''

''In a way. I mean it was the first one that didn't hold back. We didn't leave it ambiguous, he was a superhero who was proud of who he was. We showed Rage as a fully realized sexual being.''

''Yeah, I kind of got that from all the action Rage gets from _JT_ ,'' Brittany opened a Rage issue to a panel that displayed Rage kissing another character, a blonde man. JT was Justin's comic book alter ego that also had a role in the Rage verse. ''And for it's time that was important for the world to see, or at least for teenage boys to see a gay hero that looked like them, that fought for them.''

Justin nodded.

''You guys kind of blazed a trail on that end with these, but I was thinking...'' she placed the issue of Rage down and then pulled out a stack of papers which she placed on top of it. The sketches of Snix. ''...Maybe the world, maybe girls need to see their own hero too. One who looks like them, one who fights for them.''

''Is this...is this what I think it is?'' Justin laughed as he made a grab for the sketches and eagerly leafed through them. ''Oh my god, you did this?''

''Maybe this is ridiculous or silly, but hear me out. What if Rage met another dark, sexy gay avenger in one issue? She's sexy, she's brave, she's unapologetic and she loves girls. Well...'' Brittany wrinkled her forehead in thought. ''She's attracted to girls but she really only loves one.''

''Let me guess, a cute blonde?''

Brittany lifted a shoulder and grinned. ''A cute blonde who happens to be the love of her life. And in between Snix saving people from goony homophobes and stopping meteors from colliding into Earth they have really amazing sex. Like the hottest sex ever. And it isn't just because Snix is a superhero with the ability to give super-orgasms but because of their _incredible evolved intense love for each other_.''

Justin stared down at her drawings, studying them with a serious eye. ''This...this is actually a great idea. I mean it's brilliant. Michael is always talking about opening up the Rage verse and, and this could be a way to do it and also tell a really important story here about a proud queer female hero.''

''Yeah?''

''Totally,'' Justin assured her. ''You should totally take this to him. Last year Brian and I got him a cake decorated like the cover of his favorite Wonder Woman comic for his birthday. He digs and respects female superheros too. Trust me, Michael would be into this. I can see him being totally receptive to the idea. ''

''Okay...okay, yeah. But on one condition?''

''What?''

Brittany straightened herself in her seat and looked him head on. ''If he likes the idea and uses it, I want you to draw her.''

''Michael works with an art team now for Rage,'' Justin started to explain. ''I started it with him and I still own a part of it but I haven't actually drawn for the comic in years, Britt.''

''Yeah I know. But, I won our dance off which means you owe me remember.''

''The artists he uses now are great, Britt. They could look at these and build from it.''

''I'm sure but if we actually make this a thing I want _you_ to draw her.''

''Why?''

''Because...'' Brittany placed a hand over one of her own drawings, one in particular where her dark haired female superhero wasn't donning a mask. Her face was exposed and open. The spitting image of Santana, '' _she's the most beautiful thing in all of existence_ and I don't trust anyone else to do her justice.''

Sensing how much this meant to her Justin bowed his head in agreement. ''Alright. For you I'll do it. I'll take your visuals and work from there. Maybe give them a darker slant and edge. You got any more drawing paper?''

She opened her bag again, pulling out paper and drawing pencils and offered it to him. He took them and began to work.

''I'll do a few so we can have something really solid to present to Michael. In the meantime you should jot down some ideas about the story and how you see it taking place...''

She held a fuzzy topped pen to her nose and tapped it a few times before grabbing a small notebook and putting words to paper. Fifteen minutes later they were both immersed in their tasks when Debbie came to stand by their table with a plate of food in hand. She carefully placed them down, making sure not to cover their work.

''What do we have here?'' the red headed waitress asked as she picked up a wadded up sketch Justin had discarded and crumbled it into a ball.

''Working on a little project,'' Justin answered, picking up a pig in a blanket and biting into it.

Debbie studied the image for a moment and grinned. ''It's about damn time we got a badass female superhero in the Rage-verse.''

Justin nodded at that and continued on with his work, occasionally stuffing a tiny piece of food into his mouth. Debbie, meanwhile, turned her attention over to Brittany.

''By the way I got something for you,'' the woman said, reaching into her work vest pocket and pulling a small item out and with a flourish offering it to Brittany.

It was a small pinback button about the size of a quarter. On it was a unicorn with a rainbow mane. It was the very same button Brittany had commented on during their first meeting.

''Why?'' Brittany asked, accepting the tiny gift with a grateful smile.

Debbie shrugged with a wink. ''Well, the thing about Liberty Avenue is that word travels fast. I heard a lot of chatter from my regulars this morning about a beautiful couple sweeping through Babylon last night and getting everyone's attention on the dancefloor and after hearing their descriptions I put two and two together.''

''People noticed huh?''

''You and your girl got everyone on the avenue talking after last night,'' the woman nodded down at the button. ''I just wanted to give you something so that wherever you go you'll always remember this street and know that it, _like you_ , is magical. Much like this unicorn.''

''Sweet,'' Brittany beamed, pinning the button to a lapel of her thin, light corduroy jacket. ''You're awesome Debbie, thanks.''

''Tell your asshole girlfriend I'm proud of her too and that her next batch of lemon squares is on me.'' Debbie pinched Brittany's cheek before shuffling off back to her other customers.

X

''Christ.''

Brian muttered as he opened the large steel sliding door and surveyed the loft and it's state. There was empty take out containers splayed out on his kitchen counter, a melted tub of ice cream tipped over on his hardwood floors and just about every other inch of the space was littered with wet towels, make up and girls underwear.

 _Teenagers._

He walked over to the bedroom and quickly concluded the bed had obviously been defiled and violated. It took everything within him to swallow his rage as he picked up a t shirt and threw it at the back of the dark haired teenage girl snoozing face down in the mattress. Her mid section was covered with a sheet leaving only her legs, shoulders and head exposed but even that small amount of skin gave Brian the wiggins.

''Hey, you. Rise and shine,'' he ordered.

''What-what the hell?'' Santana groaned and she turned her face, prying an eye open just in time to watch Brian take out his cell and make a call.

''Cynthia, it's Brian,'' he said into his phone, almost tripping on a bra as he did so. ''Can you do me a favor? Arrange for someone from the cleaning crew at Kinnetic to come to my loft. Tell them there's a five hundred dollar incentive. I want them to clean every inch of the place. Twice. Now if it all possible...alright...thanks. Bye.''

Santana buried her face back into the mattress. ''What are you doing here?''

''Well, it is my loft. I thought I'd pop by to see if it burst into flames now that it's apparently been scene to teen lesbian sex romps. Thankfully it hasn't, though I still plan to hold an exorcism on the bed when your little visit ends.''

''Where's Brittany?''

''As far as I know she and Justin had some magical family-friendly adventure to tend to, oh, looky, she left you a note.'' Brian's eyes lit up as he snatched a neatly folded paper from the side table nearest Santana. He opened it up and began reading Brittany's text aloud in an overly excited, cute tone. '' _Hey there sleepy head! Sorry you had to wake up alone but I had to talk to Justin. I tried to wake you but I think that last orgasm might have put you into a coma. You were so amazing. I love when you let me put my_ \- EW! You let her do that to you?! Kinky.''

''Shut up and give me that,'' Santana grumbled and made to grab Brittany's note from him.

He yanked it out of her reach. ''Only if you get your ass out of bed. You're coming with me.''

''The hell I am.''

''Well, you're not staying here. It's only been a week but you and your girl have left the loft in a state. I have a cleaning person coming over to take care of the place. They'll probably have to fog this entire zone to get the smell of pussy out of my bedroom. They're going to be cleaning and I don't want you here distracting them or keeping them from doing their job. Now get up and get dressed. _We're going shopping_.''

She groaned in aggravation but began to rise, taking the bed sheet with her as she walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

Once she finished getting herself ready and dressed for the day they departed and ended up hitting a few high end clothing stores. Their first stops were rather quick, it wasn't until they found themselves at an upscale shop that catered to both men and women that they began to take their time.

They came to relax in a large lushly decorated dressing room with a hand full of changing spaces curtained off. There were also racks of designer clothing and a few comfy chairs for customers to sit upon. There were a couple of young female shop girls who would occasionally walk in and out of area, placing clothing on racks for their inspection and making sure they weren't in need of complimentary refreshments on hand.

While Brian was busy flipping through the long rack of clothing the store employees were providing for him to inspect and try on Santana lounged in one of the nearby chairs, sipping orange juice from an elegant champagne flute.

''Not that I haven't always wondered what it would be like to have an old and loaded sugar daddy,'' she began playfully, ''but, uh, why are we spending time together again?''

''I told you,'' Brian said, pulling a piece of clothing from it's hanger and moving to stand in front of one of the large mirrors in the room. He pulled off his shirt and slipped into the new clothing. ''You're staying in my loft, violating it in god knows how many ways, you're paying me back with at least a few hours of servitude. And since I need some new clothes I figured you could start by hauling my shopping bags around for me for the rest of the day. And who the fuck are you calling old?''

He turned around to face her and model yet another black, sleeveless button up shirt. He'd gone through dozens of them, tossing them aside after inspecting his reflection for a few seconds before coming to the conclusion that they simply didn't make the cut or accentuate his toned arms.

''What do you think of this one?''

''Looks fine,'' Santana said with an indifferent shrug.

Apparently this wasn't enough for Brian, who huffed before ripping it off his body and tossing it aside and grabbing for another piece of clothing.

''I don't know why you even bother trying with all of this.'' She motioned to the pile of men's clothing he'd discarded in his search for the perfect black sleeveless shirt and teased, ''it's not possible for anyone to be hot in Pittsburgh. Well, except me, that is.''

''You think you're hot shit, don't you?''

''I know I'm hot shit.''

He laughed but went back to looking through the provided clothing. A young attractive female shop employee entered the room then, she placed a few more items on the rack for Brian to sort through and then went over to the rack that was being provided for Santana and placed a single article of clothing on it. A short, black strapless dress.

''I noticed you haven't looked through much,'' the sales girl said to her. ''was there anything specific I could find for you?''

''No, I'm fine. Thanks.''

The girl bit her lip and came closer as she nodded at the dress. ''Well, I saw this on the sales floor and thought it would look particularly gorgeous on you. It's one of my favorites.''

''Um…...cool?''

''If you need anything else I'm right outside the room. Or,'' the girl's tone became softer taking on a slow, seductive quality, ''if you needed some help trying it on I would be more than happy to be of assistance.''

Santana blinked slowly. ''I think I can manage that on my own. I learned how to do that little task when I was three, like most people.''

''Yes, of course, but you never know when you might come across a tricky zipper. I happen to be very good with tricky zippers. If you change your mind, come find me.''

The girl made her exit though not before throwing Santana a flirty smile over her shoulder. The exchange did not go unnoticed by Brian.

''You're not going after that?'' he asked her looking at her through the mirror he was still facing.

''After what?''

''That piece of ass that just gave you the green light, that.''

''Not interested. One, her make-up job didn't compliment her skin tone and I can't respect a girl who doesn't know how to fucking blend. Two, I don't need random ass.''

Brian shrugged and turned back to face her head on as he fiddled with the cuffs of his dress shirt. ''Alright, how about this one?''

She moaned in a bored monotone, ''oh my god, yes, it looks good. How long does it take for you to shop for clothes?''

''You'd be surprised how often I shop and how much money I blow on my wardrobe,'' he said proudly. ''You know, if you're bored you could look through the clothes they're bringing back here for you right?''

''Uh no. I may have money, but I've seen the price tags in this place. My father would kill me.''

''Don't worry about it. Look. Pick one out. On me.''

Santana looked to the rack of clothing, then to Brian, then to the clothing and back to Brian once more. What was he getting at?

''Why?'' she asked, realizing that this was him offering her an act of generosity.

''Just.'' He paused and cleared his throat awkwardly, looking almost embarrassed. ''Think of it as a payment of sorts.''

''Payment for what?''

''For your help,'' he answered.

She smiled wide and wickedly. ''And why would Brian Kinney need the help of one Santana Lopez?''

X

''So what do you think?'' Brittany asked Michael as they stood at the front counter of his comic book shop.

After Justin refined her vision and produced a few drawings and she had written out her story in points they went off to find Michael at his shop. There Justin had stood back and quieted himself, letting Brittany have the floor to do the showing and telling as she proposed her idea.

After all was said and done she found Michael's expression somewhat unreadable.

''You know,'' Michael began as he scratched the back of his neck and continued to study the sketches before him, ''With the help of Justin I created the first openly gay superhero. Rage is dark, sexy, complex, unapologetic and daring - I always told myself that it was more than just a comic book. Boys needed to see someone like them be the hero of the story. I thought I was doing really edgy, important work and to a degree I was...am...but... _I'm honestly disappointed in myself_ that it never occurred to me that queer girls need their own hero too. This needs to happen. Brittany, this,'' he broke out into a smile as he held up her doodles as well as Justin's more dramatic version and a page or two of an outline she had created, ''this could be fucking epic.''

''You really think so?'' she asked.

To her it made all the sense in the world. It was always how she'd seen Santana. Big, larger than life. Brave and fearless with a surprisingly honest and pure moral code that wasn't easily swayed. She hoped there would be a story there and it appeared the comic shop owner felt there might be one too.

''I know comic books and I know superheros,'' Michael stated as he began walking back and forth as the wheels in his head began turning, ''this could be a fun, kickass story and if we do it right, it could actually say something important too. The thing about the Rage-verse is that on the surface it's just a comic book, but me and Justin always tried to use it as a platform. We wrote stories about things happening to us, to our community.''

Brittany held up another issue of Rage as example. ''Like when evil villain IceTina swept through Gayopolis and Rage and JT had to find a way to stop everyone around them from falling victim to her addictive mind-numbing powers before the entire city was corrupted.''

''Exactly. Underneath that was a story about rampant crystal meth abuse and the scars it leaves behind on a person and a community.''

''That was a dark story,'' Justin noted as he spoke up for the first time in this conversation.

Michael nodded to the blondes in turn. ''It was, but it needed to be told...and so does this Brittany. You're right. Girls need to see someone who looks like them, who fights _for them_. This story about a young girl understanding her powers, her sexuality and being her own savior - this should be seen. Only...''

''Only what?'' Brittany asked.

''Well, as a gay man this isn't my story to tell,'' Michael said gently. ''And it isn't Justin's either. This has to be yours. You have to write it.''

''What, you mean like write it-write it?''

Michael nodded. ''I'll help with punching it up so it fits in our comic book world but as far as words, themes and the message behind it all...that should come from you. And of course you'll get all the story credit. It's your idea and I'll pay you for it.''

''For reals?'' Brittany chirped.

''For reals,'' Michael happily assured. ''So what do you say kid? I'm in if you're in.''

''I'm in,'' she answered.

''Although if there's one thing we could change, perhaps Snix's superpowers and origin story could start somewhere else. I want people to see the depth in this and I think a radioactive squirrel attack kind of takes away from that.''

''Aww,'' Brittany sighed in disappointment. She really liked drawing that squirrel.

''Well I think Snix is a badass,'' Michael said, ''she deserves a badass origin story. Rage is a dark, edgy comic. I want your superhero to be just as dark and edgy and sexy too. We'll brainstorm together and figure out something that really works and makes sense within the Rage-verse. But other than that I think what you have here already is pretty solid. Justin's concept art, your basic outline. I'm thoroughly impressed...and I'm excited.''

''Why?''

''Because I'm thinking Gayopolis has a new hero... _and her name is Snix_.''

X

''Have you ever done this before?'' Brian asked as he watched Santana attempt to roll a joint. ''You're using way too much tongue.''

''Please,'' Santana scoffed as if greatly offended. ''I've been doing this since I was fifteen.''

Together they sat side by side upon floor pillows in the living area of the freshly cleaned loft, their elbows on the coffee table as they conversed with each other.

''I'm just asking,'' he said, raising a shoulder. ''It's a good thing you're not straight though, by the looks of it you'd probably suck at giving blowjobs...and by suck I don't mean in the positive life affirming way.''

''Screw you,'' she laughed. ''I know how to roll a joint. God. Maybe if you sit back and chill the fuck out and quit interrupting me, you'd see that I have a technique.''

''Okay, now you're using too much tongue-''

''Oh my god, you're such a freaking princess,'' she groaned in frustration. ''First there's not enough saliva, then there's too much. Make up your freaking mind.''

''God damn, I take it back, you clearly need my mentoring,'' Brian playfully chastised. ''Has no one ever taught you how to roll a proper joint? Give me that. Watch and learn.''

Santana grumbled as he yanked her pathetic excuse for a joint and the papers on the coffee table and attempted to salvage the thing. He spread the grass evenly and expertly before applying just the right amount of saliva to the papers with his tongue and rolling it, producing a beautiful, perfect end product and displaying it to her like a prize on a game show with elaborate hand gestures.

Once lit they passed it back and forth, taking long, luxurious drags from it as they listened to the sound of music breaking up their comfortable quiet companionship.

''Your loft is really beautiful you know,'' Santana noted as she allowed her head to fall back onto the cushion of the couch.

Brian nodded silently but proudly.

She stared up at the high ceilings. ''Did you pay for it or did mommy and daddy buy it for you?''

Brian half laughed, half scoffed. ''Everything I've ever had I've made for myself. Including the loft. I've had to work my ass off to get where I am...although as my friend Melanie always likes to remind me that as a white man I still have it easier than any woman or person of color who have to work harder for the same doors to be opened for them.''

''Melanie?''

Brian squirmed in his seat in order to pull his phone out of his pants. He flicked at the screen for a moment before handing it over to her. As she took his phone, he took the joint from her. On the screen of his cell was an attractive brunette with a short but sleek bob, she was older like Brian, but was far from a fossil. She touched the screen, flicking it to the side revealed another photo except in this one the brunette had a blonde at her side. While the dark haired woman in the photo was attractive, the blonde however was, well, she was gorgeous. She was statuesque with blue eyes and an elegant jaw line. The blonde woman was totally-

''Don't be perving on my friends,'' Brian said, snatching his phone back.

''Whatever.''

''Mel and Lindsay moved to Canada a few years ago but you'll probably meet them soon. They're coming in for a few days for some lame birthday shindig Michael's putting together for Deb. Anyway, nevermind the fact that Linds is out of your league, you should know they're married and despite the years still disgustingly in love with each other.''

Santana lifted her head in acknowledgement and took the joint once more.

They seemed content like this, that is until the music app on Santana's phone, which she had conveniently connected to the bluetooth speaker in the sitting area, began to play a new decidedly less mellow song.

''What the fuck is this noise?'' Brian asked, looked appalled by what he was hearing.

''Lady Gaga.''

Brian scrunched up his face as if disgusted and threw her a face as if to say _the fuck is wrong with you_.

''What?'' she asked, raising her voice in defensiveness. ''Were you expecting my music library to be filled with Melissa Etheridge or something?''

''No, but I was expecting you to have better taste.''

''Hey! Ain't nothing wrong with Lady Gaga.''

''I love a good dance track, I just think there are far superior pop artists out there. Kids today know fuck all about what real music is.''

''Okay, gramps.''

''So is that what you want to be when you grow up? A pop star rock god? The next Gaga or Katy Perry or Ke$ha?''

She shook her head as she cleared her throat and answered in a serious, somber tone. ''No. Absolutely not. I don't want to be like them... _I want to be something new...something different_...something nobody else has ever seen before.''

''You know last night at Woody's when you sang...you were actually pretty good.''

''I was better than good. I had that whole room under my spell. Even you. You were watching me and I know why.''

Brian chuckled heartily and patted the top of her head as if she were a pet. ''Oh, Santana, I'm flattered, truly I am, but I'm afraid I'm strictly dickly.''

''Shut the fuck up,'' she gave him a playful shove on his shoulder. ''You were watching me because you wanted it - the stage, the mic, the spotlight.''

Brian made a loud dismissive noise. ''The fuck I did.''

''Just admit it,'' she insisted sharply, shaking her head at him. ''You might be able to fool everybody else into believing you don't give a damn, but that doesn't work on me. Like you said I'm not like everyone else. Because guess what? I have my own superpowers too and one of them is being able to detect when a person is full of shit, and you were last night when you said you didn't want to go up and sing.''

Brian went silent and went to distract himself by grabbing a lighter on the coffee table and flicking it on and off several times, staring into the flame as she continued.

''You miss that feeling. And you know what I'm talking about. That feeling when you're on stage and all eyes are on you and you look out at the crowd and you know, you just know that you have every single one of them in the palm of your hand. You're going to sit there and tell me you don't miss it?''

''It's not that I don't miss it okay?'' Brian said eventually and actually looked strangely vulnerable and awkward as he shifted in his seat. ''I do. It's that I was never as sure of myself as Michael was. He was the better guitarist and the better vocalist and what few songs we did have he wrote them.''

''But you were the lead singer.'' She held out her hand, offering him the joint.

He took it and examined it for a thoughtful moment before putting it to his mouth. ''Yeah, and in my head I was Bowie and Smith and Jagger all rolled into one but in reality...I was an amateur.''

''Performing isn't all about talent, you know. Sure, you gotta know what the hell you're doing, but it's mostly about guts. I have a voice and it's a damn nice voice but it's not the best, but that doesn't matter because when I stand in front of a mic...I believe in myself. Who cares if you were a shitty vocalist if you knew how to work what you do have.''

''I care. I'd rather sit my ass down than make a fucking fool of myself.''

''That's the thing, though, if you really love standing on stage you have to be willing to make a fool of yourself. That's a part of it. It's a risk. Whether you're a singer or a dancer or a comedian or whatever the hell, there's always the possibility that you're gonna make a fool of yourself. If your desire to be on stage was never bigger than the fear of failing at it...then you're right. You didn't have what it took to make it big.''

''I know that...but I still want your help.''

''Again...why? What is it exactly that you need _my_ help with?''

''You're comfortable with the stage and I want to get to that head-space where I can walk on it again and not not feel like fucking upchucking.''

''You want me to help you _sing_?'' she said slowly, still unsure of what he was asking of her.

''Look I'm not the kind of person who likes to ask for help, but this is something I want to do. Something I need to do.''

''...for Justin?''

He lifted a shoulder and attempted to be nonchalant but she could see underneath that layer of indifferent arrogance about him. ''When we were at Woody's and you were on stage I saw the way Brittany looked at you. Excited, proud and... that look she had for you...I want to give Justin that. I want to see all of those things in his eyes.''

In his own weird way Brian was actually putting himself out there and sharing something with her. If it were anyone else she'd be laughing at his confession, but he wasn't just anyone else. He was an asshole and as a fellow asshole she knew it wasn't always easy to open up like this.

''...you really love him don't you?'' she asked.

''Justin's the only one I will ever love,'' Brian answered quickly without hesitance. ''I'm completely aware that my time has long passed, I'm never gonna be a rock star but I know it'd make him laugh to see me do something like that. To sing. And when it comes to Justin-''

''-you'd do anything to see him smile?''

''When you say it like that it makes me sound all pathetic and lovesick, but...yeah. Yeah, I would.''

''I get it. Believe me, I get it.''

''So are you gonna help me?''

''For shits and giggles, why not. Might be fun.'' She stood up and walked over to the kitchen area, pulled a couple of bottles of water and threw one at him as she made her way back to sit on the floor with him. ''And you're right, Justin would totally love it.''

''Name your price then.''

''I don't want money, or even a designer dress, I'm doing this because I want to do this and it would be nice to have you in my debt. Who knows one day I may call on you for a favor. I'll probably need an alibi or help moving a body...or both. Let's just say you owe me one, Kinney.''

''Deal, Lopez.''

''Now stop hogging the joint and hand it back already.''

X

It was early evening when Brittany and Justin arrived back at the loft. They slid the steel door open and immediately spotted Brian and Santana, _both clearly buzzed_ , arguing as they sat amongst Brian's collection of vinyl records which they had spread out on the floor. The floor which was also littered with rolling papers and bags of chips for some reason as both of them were munching down while having a heated discussion.

''And I'm saying Stevie Nicks is the shit. _Rhiannon_ is like,'' Santana paused as she licked salty snack bits from her mouth, ''like whoa. It's seductive and sexy.''

''Of course,'' Brian said sleepily, chilled by what they had been smoking as he held up a Pretenders album and hugged it to his chest like a little boy, ''but I'm saying Chrissie Hynde is a badass. She's a fucking rock god and I'm not talking that _I'll Stand By You_ shit, I'm talking _Back On The Chain Gang_ era here.''

''What are you two doing?'' Brittany asked, eyeing them both curiously and nudging the junk food wrappers on the floor with one of her shoes.

''It smells like Funyuns and weed in here,'' Justin noted, bending down and picking up a sandwich baggy of grass. The blonde man turned to Brian and held it up. ''Yesterday you gave Britt cigarettes, today you gave Santana pot - what the hell Brian?''

Brian held up his hands. ''Don't look at me, this isn't mine. It's Santana's.''

Santana nodded. ''He's actually telling the truth, this is totally my stuff.''

Brittany turned to her cousin. ''It kind of only makes sense that these two spending time together would result in criminal activity.''

''It does, doesn't it?'' sighed Justin.

The blondes shook their heads about with a laugh and joined them in the sitting area. Justin went to plop himself on a couch, laying on his stomach. His head rested only a few inches from Brian's, who leaned his own head back to rest upon the cushion. He gave Justin a kiss and afterwards their heads came to bump each other playfully.

Brittany, meanwhile, went to sit on the floor beside Santana who decided to take the opportunity to wiggle about and lay down, placing her head in the blonde girl's lap.

''Where have you two been?'' Brian asked, looking to each of the blondes.

''We hit up the diner and then Michael's shop to talk comics,'' Justin answered. ''Britt came up with a really awesome idea for an issue of Rage.''

''After that we walked around for a bit. What about you guys?'' Brittany asked as she started stroking the side of Santana's face, using her thumb to caress over her cheekbones. ''Break any federal laws or just small time misdemeanors?''

''Brian dragged me out shopping,'' Santana started, staring up into Brittany's face, ''judging by how picky and huffy he got during only helps my theory that he's actually just a teenage girl. You should have seen him throw a fit when they told him they didn't have the trousers he wanted in his size.''

''Other than that we've mostly just been sitting around here, painting each other's nails, giving each other facials,'' Brian added playfully.

''Although,'' Santana raised a pointed finger, ''not the kind of facials Brian usually enjoys getting if you know what I mean.''

''You shut your mouth,'' Brian said although his tone wasn't in the least bit harsh. If anything he looked rather _impressed_. Still, when he caught Justin laughing he whispered, ''do not encourage her with your laughter.''

But it was too late. Soon Brittany, Santana and Justin were all giggling at his expensive and the joke aimed at him. He grumbled to himself but shook it off and reached for a spilled over can of Pringles. He gathered a large, tall stack of them in his palm and unceremoniously shoved them in his mouth in a messy child-like manner.

Justin patted his boyfriend's hair. ''Aww, there-there.''

Noting the junk food around them Brittany began. ''Did you guys eat everything in the loft, I'm starving.''

Justin scrambled his body up. ''Me too.''

''Britt, we should order in tonight,'' said Santana, ''I could really go for some MSG-laced Chinese food right about now.''

''Sweet and sour chicken...lo mein...I could be down for some of that,'' Justin nodded.

Brittany looked to the men. ''We should order...and you guys should stay. The four of us should do dinner here, together.''

''Yeah?'' Justin asked Brian who could only shrug and nod in agreement as he crunched on his giant mouthful of chips.

Brittany looked down at Santana and raised her eyebrows in question. Santana simply nodded and pulled her down for a kiss.

Less than an hour later they were all still there, except now they were all seated on the floor. Each of them taking a side of the square coffee table as they dined. Talking, laughing, joshing around with each other as they passed cartons of food around, sharing and making a mess of the table's surface. Brittany and Brian playfully bickered over the last of the sesame chicken, in the end she won the last piece. Mid-conversation Justin spluttered white rice all over himself when Santana made a most inappropriate joke that had everyone laughing.

All throughout the rest of the evening there were these moments, Brittany thought, when she looked around. These tiny moments, these miniscule spaces of time where she could feel everyone connecting through laughter and conversation.

She had always felt that special bond to Justin, that was nothing new. What was new were these lines of affection being drawn to and from all four of them.

When Brian spoke to her, he didn't look or speak to her like a silly ditz. He didn't dumb anything down or assume her sweet nature automatically meant she was simple. When Justin interacted with Santana he didn't see or diminish her as a slutty, cruel individual like so many people in their town and school had before. The male pair seemed to understand the layers of them and in turn they understood the male pair as well. Brittany easily deduced that under Brian's obnoxious exterior was an actual sweetheart, who actually cared about those around him more than he let on. And the way Santana looked at Justin with respect but also as if his sweetness and creativity was something so precious.

No one said it outright but Brittany thought they all felt it too.

This. Here. Now. The four of them. It felt like friendship, it felt like family.

''Fortune cookie time,'' Justin announced excitedly, handing everyone their treat.

''Okay, remember,'' Brian said, moving his hand about to get everyone's attention, ''you have to add _in bed_ to the end of your fortune, go.''

Brittany was the first to tear into hers. She grinned wickedly as she read it aloud. ''A girl with brown eyes has a surprise for you _in bed_.''

Justin laughed. ''No way does it say that! Lemme see.''

Brittany handed over her fortune which did indeed say that. Her cousin handed it back, amazed. ''That was a good one, that works. My turn, you will soon receive a small but important package _in bed._ ''

Santana and Brittany cracked up at this as they looked to Brian who looked suddenly pouty, ''for the record, my package is not small. Let's just throw this fortune away, huh?''

Brian made to grab it away from Justin who pulled it out of his reach. ''Nope, it's mine, I'm keeping it. Come on, your turn.''

The dark haired man cracked open his cookie and threw one half into his own mouth before reading his message. ''A trip to the south will bring you happiness _in bed_.''

Everyone made to holler and hoot at that one and it's dirty implication. After a moment passed Santana opened hers. She, again, offered the treat itself to Brittany before looking at her fortune.

The others quieted and she cleared her own throat of laughter as she began to speak. ''You have remarkable power within you. It's time you begin to use it.''

'' _In bed_ ,'' the others said simultaneously, chuckling together.

The male couple smiled and went back to munching on bits of food as they began speaking quietly to each other. The girls went along as well. Everyone easily segued back into comfortable conversation with each other.

Brittany however watched the faintest of smiles pull at her girlfriend's lips as she blinked down and carefully pocketed her fortune cookie message. She was quite aware that despite her claims of the contrary and Santana's insistence that she didn't, couldn't, wouldn't believe in fate, deep down there was a part of her that desperately wanted to believe.

In fate, in family, in something bigger than all of them.

Brittany knew that however silly, however trite Santana always felt a magnitude of emotion by the smallest of things.

Even tiny food-stained pieces of paper that claimed knowledge of one's future and past.

As the four of them carried on chattering back and forth, about nothing and everything and all that was in between Brittany felt her hand being gently tugged on by Santana. With a soft squeeze she went to place it upon the table top and it was there in plain view of the others that she interlocked their fingers.

The display of affection was small but significant. Unafraid.

Brittany stared down at their tangled fingers never more sure that the universe did have a plan and that whatever it was...was on their side.

All of theirs.

X

 **So I know I always do this, but the sex shop is in the** _ **next**_ **chapter. It just felt like this chapter should end on this quiet moment, so.**

 **One important note. When I set out to write this story it was very important to me that it** _ **not**_ **turn into some fic about Brian or Justin showing Britt and Santana how to be or do anything. To me, Santana and Britt are their own saviors and they always will be. Period. So when it came to building the Brian and Santana friendship, I purposely made it so that** _ **he needs her**_ **. He asks for her help because she has the upper hand and knowledge about performing and that in turn is what builds their friendship. I didn't want to turn it into something gross and disrespectful where "Brian guides and teaches Santana how to be gay'',** _ **no to that**_ **. So I flipped it, he needs her guidance and help.**

 **On the same note I wanted to make sure that Justin and Michael recognized that what Britt was bringing to them - Snix as a superhero - was all her and that all credit belongs to her. It's their comic but they both know that this story and this message has to come from Britt, from someone who knows what it's like to be a young, proud, out woman.**

 **So, I dunno, I hope both instances felt right and true and respectful of Britt and Santana because again, this is their story. There might be moments that explore their friendships with others but it will always circle back to them as the focus.**

 **As always if you're out there I'd love to hear from ya!**


	12. All These People Drinking Lover's Spit

**A/N** : so I underwent a little bit of a name change here on ff. I'm now **your street serenade** which is also my youtube and tumblr name. Links to both are in my profile. If anyone cares to come poke at me feel free, I love a good distraction. :)

Also the original _Lover's Spit_ by Broken Social Scene is amazing and beautiful. If you can listen to the Feist version during Brittana's date scene at the end, you can find it on Youtube. Each version is crazy beautiful, you guys.

X

 **all these people drinking lover's spit**

 **they sit around and clean their face with it**

 **and they listen to teeth to learn how to quit**

 **tied to a night they never met**

 **Broken Social Scene**

X

''Santana, I need this.''

Santana really should have known that setting Brittany loose in a sex shop was just asking for trouble. Brittany had uttered the same words - ''I need this'' - at least a dozen times already and they hadn't even actually walked all the way in yet.

They were waiting just inside the doors and it was there that the store displayed a few books and silly items that were all rather tame on the scandalous spectrum. If you looked further in, one would notice that the shop was quite large and inside was a vast area of sections and items there to cater to everyone for everything. It was brightly light and organized in a compact, chaotic way that kind of reminded her of a Claire's store.

If Claire's sold dildos.

But there near the front doors and visible to the public were fun little impulse buys and books. Brittany was thoroughly entertained.

''Okay, what did you find now?'' Santana asked, turning around to see what Brittany had in her hands this time.

Brittany held up a red heart shaped box excitedly before flicking the lid off to display tiny little oddly shaped plushies with googly eyes. They were almost like Beanie Babies, but way fucking weirder.

''What, I don't get it? What are these?'' Santana tilted her head in confusion.

''They're in the shape of little microbes! See! Sperm cell, egg cell, HPV, Chlamydia and the Kissing Disease. Look at their little eyes. Aren't they cute?'' Brittany pulled one out and pushed it towards Santana's face in order to boop her nose with it.

''What did you just boop me with?''

Brittany looked to read the plush microbes identification tag. ''The Clap.''

''Babe, no, just no.''

It was then that Santana's phone beeped several times in succession, signalling a new message. She pulled it out, stared down at the screen and grumbled to herself as she tapped on it.

''Are you and Lord Tubbington having a Twitter feud again?'' Brittany asked noting her annoyance as she responded to whatever had been sent to her.

''No, it's Brian,'' Santana answered monotonously.

''Is it now?'' Brittany quirked a brow, looking somewhat smug.

Santana tapped out one final message before putting her cell away. ''What?''

''Nothing, nothing. I just recall _someone_ making a big whoop about how the two of you could never be friends and now you're what? Texting...like friends do.''

''I'm helping him with something but I don't know if I'd go as far as calling us friends, not really. I'm only giving him a hand because it'd give me a chance to lord something over him.''

''Not because you actually enjoy each other's company?''

''Psh.''

''When you two are together it's like watching siblings. Siblings who pretend to hate each other but deep down would go to bat for the other if needed. He tells you to _fuck yourself_ , you tell him to _shut his bitch ass up_ and toss these insanely vulgar insults at each other and it shouldn't be adorable but it is in this funny twisted way.''

''We are not friends and we are not adorable.''

''Whatever you say, San.'' Brittany sighed and set the box of silly plushies aside. ''So why do you think Daphne wanted us to meet her here?'' The blonde made a small gesture with her hand to the store itself.

It was an odd request they had both thought when that morning Brittany had received a text from Justin's BFF, Daphne, asking if she and Santana would care to meet up with her. When Brittany replied yes, Daphne followed it up with a phone call. On speaker phone the young woman had nervously stumbled her way through an awkwardly worded speech that neither Santana nor Brittany understood all that well. Daphne supplied them with an address and after disconnecting the call they googled it. They were both shocked, delighted and tickled when it turned out said address was a sex shop.

They laughed and were immediately in total agreement that they had to go see what this was about and why Daphne sounded so anxious, and why in the world did she request their assistance at such a place.

(Also they had already used and promptly broken the handcuffs they had swiped from Emmett's closet that one night they were over for dinner and Brittany thought it only right they gift him a new, shiny set.)

''You don't think this is her way of like proposing a threesome do you?'' Brittany asked. ''Cause she's cute and all but I'm really not down for that.''

Santana laughed. ''Why, cause Justin tapped that first and you don't want his sloppy seconds?''

''Ew, I didn't even think of that,'' Brittany shivered.

It was then that Daphne walked in and smiled, looking nervous and bashful as she came to stand with them. While she was actually a few years older than both of them she somehow seemed more out of her element than either Brittany or Santana who stood around slurping on Starbucks coffees with an air of nonchalance about them.

''You made it,'' Daphne said in greeting.

''So...why are we here exactly?'' Santana asked.

''Not that we don't want to hang with you,'' said Brittany, ''but when Santana and I usually have a girl's day out with our friend Quinn, it's usually smoothies at the mall and getting manicures.''

''Although,'' Santana shot the blonde a look, ''maybe if we took Q to some place like this and forced her to get herself a little something she wouldn't be such an intolerable wench all the time.''

''Yeah,'' Daphne started, shifting in place as if unsure of herself, ''I know asking you guys to meet me here of all places was a little out of the blue but I don't really have a ton of female friends who would be cool walking into a place like this.''

''And you assumed we would be why?'' Santana wondered.

Daphne chuckled. ''Um hello. The first time I met you two you were both in your underwear, also it was only a couple of nights ago I heard you two going at it outside of Babylon.''

''True and true,'' said Brittany nodding her head along.

''And while I'm no prude I was a little too nervous to come here on my own, I thought it'd be easier for me in a group. I don't know,'' continued Daphne, ''you two just seem to be really comfortable with yourselves so...I thought...well...''

''Unclench, Daphne,'' Santana urged, trying to put the slightly older girl at ease. ''It's okay.''

''It is,'' Brittany assured as well. ''You asked us here for a reason, just go ahead and tell us. We promise not to judge.''

''Well, I'll probably judge but I'll do my absolute best to do it silently,'' Santana teased. Brittany gave her a light shoulder nudge and Santana responded by giving one back. ''Serious, though, you can trust us.''

''Totally,'' Brittany said, ''but just FYI, if you're about to ask us for a threesome, we politely decline. I mean Santana and I might have done that in the past once or twice but we're done with that, not that we aren't flattered or-''

''What?! No!'' Daphne squeaked in amusement at such a thought. ''Why would I ask you for a threesome?''

''Uhhhh, _why wouldn't you ask us for a threesome_? Look at us,'' Santana said playfully offended at Daphne's reaction. ''Not that we're remotely interested, but come on, who wouldn't want all up on us?''

''Yeah, Daphne, what's so wrong with us?''

''Nothing, I just don't want a threesome is all,'' Daphne chuckled and relaxed slightly at their joshing around with her. ''So, here we go, the truth. What I'm about to tell you two is something I've not told anyone else before, not even Justin.''

''Oh my god, she's coming out to us,'' Santana whispered to Brittany in a giggle.

''I think she is,'' replied Brittany.

''Stop teasing,'' Daphne pleaded with a smile and then continued on, ''Okay, I've been in a relationship for awhile now. We've been together for a year and things are great, he's great. He gets me, he gets my humor, he gets my weird and I get him too. We have fun and we laugh and also manage to have these amazing conversations. We work in a lot of ways, only...''

''Only what?'' Brittany asked.

''Only I've sortaaaaaaa never had a… you know… with him,'' Daphne confessed with a funny little wince on her face.

Santana and Brittany blinked at each other in silence for several long moments before their faces cracked and they began to sputter and snicker. They tried their best to hold it in for Daphne's benefit but they were quite obviously amused. Not so much at her problem, but at the fact that she was actually turning to them for help.

Santana shook with laughter. ''Oh my god, your boyfriend can't get you off and you want sex advice from us? Aren't you like five years older than us or something?''

''Four,'' Daphne corrected her with a blush.

''Why us?'' Brittany asked, getting serious.

''Well, Justin might be my oldest and best friend and we've never had a problem talking about sex stuff before but I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask you two because you'd get it in a way he wouldn't because we're all women. And because as a couple you two actually seem really in sync with each other in an intense way.''

Brittany looked pleased with the older girl's acknowledgement of her and Santana's amazing and obvious chemistry. ''We _are_ awesome.''

Santana lifted a shoulder, conceding to the fact that they did have a fantastic sex life, the kind that most would aspire to but never actually obtain. ''And we have pretty much done everything...twice...sometimes upside down...once in water...''

''Sometimes wearing cowboy hats,'' Brittany threw in helpfully.

''Huh?'' Santana squinted.

Brittany nodded. ''Remember that one number glee club did with April Rhodes? We snuck off for a bit before Somebody To Love, remember. You told me to keep the hat on.''

''Oh yeeaaaahhhhh,'' Santana hummed as the pleasant memories of Brittany dressed as a cowgirl flooded her memory. ''Man, I am _so gay_.''

The three of them started walking forward further into the building and through the aisles of items, occasionally stopping to inspect and play with something. From restraints to dildos to ridiculous underwear, to plugs to vibrators to naughty nurse uniforms, as they ambled through they passed items ranging from silly to the extreme.

''I have experience,'' Daphne continued to speak, ''I know how to do the nitty-gritty of it and I've totally had great, fulfilling experiences with other people I've been with. But with my current boyfriend it just… it never quite happened for some reason.''

''Listen if we're going to talk about this, you're actually going to have to say it - orgasms.'' Santana instructed the older girl.

Daphne cleared her throat and with a shaky nod spoke. ''Orgasms.''

''Good,'' Brittany said.

''So what do you want to know?'' Santana asked.

''Cause we're all for helping people have orgasms but what works and is true for one couple might not be right for another,'' Brittany supplied thoughtfully.

''I know,'' Daphne admitted. ''I guess my question is how do you find the passion in a relationship?''

''Well, if you're looking for passion the first thing you should know is you're not going to find it here,'' Brittany made a wave to the shop. ''This stuff can be fun and something different to try with your partner, sure, there's nothing wrong with any of this, but it's not the key to having a great sex life.''

''Then what is?'' Daphne questioned.

''Well, being really flexible helps,'' Santana said, glancing over at Brittany's body with a wicked appreciative grin.

''It does, _but_ even more than that you gotta be honest,'' Brittany said, ''like this one time Santana asked me if I'd do something different in bed and-''

''Do not tell her _that_ story,'' Santana pleaded quietly under her breath.

Brittany looked to her and squeezed her upper arm as if to say _don't worry_ , ''-and it was something neither of us had done before but she wanted to try it and so we did. And guess what?''

''You both ended up really liking it?'' Daphne asked.

''Not really, actually,'' Brittany resumed, ''like I mean we totally got the job done on both our ends if you know what I mean but it wasn't something that worked for either of us in a big way ya know? But afterwards we laughed about it and moved on and this is going to sound weird but the thing that actually most turned me on was that she trusted me enough to ask me to do something that she'd never done before. Never mind that neither of us ended up liking that something, the fact that she was open and brave enough to ask for it - it _was_ and _is_ a total turn on.''

''And on my end it was way hot that she trusted me back enough to be open to doing something new just because I wanted to.''

Brittany affirmed. ''You have to be honest and open in bed.''

''Otherwise you'll be doomed to super lame, boring sex,'' Santana laughed, ''and frankly there is no greater tragedy. Tis a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone, even heteros. You're going to have to tell him that it isn't happening for you between the sheets.''

''But,'' Daphne interjected, ''what if he thinks that I think he's bad at it, what if I hurt his ego?''

'' _Who cares about his ego_?'' Santana moaned. ''If he's seriously all about you, he's going to want to make sure that you're happy. Because making you happy should make him happy.''

''And vice-versa too,'' Brittany insisted, ''if you talk about trying new things and get on the same page you're both going to get something great out of it.''

''If he starts crying and makes this all about his wounded pride or whatever the hell, then you need to shut it down and get out of there. Don't ever waste your time with someone who can't see beyond themselves.''

''I don't see him being that way about it,'' Daphne shook her head at that, ''I just don't want to make him sad.''

''Then you could pick up a few things here and surprise him,'' Brittany said as she popped open a couple of packages of ben wa balls and began juggling them briefly before tossing them back.

''Or you could actually have some balls so to speak,'' Santana said, reaching over to nab one of the balls, causing Brittany to lose her rhythm and drop them all, ''and bring him here yourself. Trust me it's way more fun shopping together than it is solo.''

''But whatever you do, don't forget to actually talk it out. Don't use these things,'' Brittany paused and nodded to the array of toys surrounding them, ''as a crutch or a band-aid or whatever. Actually have a conversation about what you both want, and don't want for that matter.''

''So you're saying _communication_ is the key to good passionate sex?'' Daphne squeaked.

Santana and Brittany nodded in silence and Daphne scrunched up her face as if she had expected something else, something more left of center, more wild, more depraved and not something so...sensible.

''Who would have thought...'' Daphne grabbed a weird looking pump contraption and began fiddling with it absentmindedly, making weird noises as air filled it. ''Have you two ever had to work on, ya know, the bedroom area?''

Brittany and Santana smiled confidently and shook their heads in the negative, looking at Daphne as if she were a little, innocent girl.

''Oh Daphne, Daphne, Daphne, dear sweet innocent Daphne... _no_ ,'' Brittany sighed in a playfully pitying tone.

''Yeah, this particular issue has never been a problem for Britt and I,'' Santana said.

Daphne bobbed her head about slowly as if digesting all of their words and three continued walking until Brittany emitted a tiny high pitched squeal of excitement.

''Santana, I need this!'' the blonde said, adorably hopping foot to foot and looking jazzed at her latest find.

Santana turned to her, not even knowing what to expect from the girl this time. ''Okay, let's see it.''

Brittany held out a small book titled The Cookie Sutra and flicked through a few pages for her benefit. It appeared to be the Kama Sutra, only with cute smiley cartoony little gingerbread men and women being used to demonstrate each sexual position. It was somehow both adorable and obscene.

''I don't even know what to say to this,'' Santana sighed.

''Say we can buy it,'' Brittany pleaded.

''Fine...but I get to pick any position in that book to do tonight.''

''Sweet. And can we find a place that makes gingerbread people cookies after this? This thing has totally put me in the mood for them.''

''You just want to find some so you can make them have cookie sex, don't you?''

''Duh.''

Daphne smiled at their playful back and forth and again they walked on as the three continued to goof and laugh and in a small but significant way connect. They found that the slightly older girl was actually a lot of fun and once loosened up a little sassy as well. It was nice to just have it be just the girls.

Despite Daphne having a few years on them, it didn't feel all that odd or unbalanced. She didn't look to them as children. If anything she was a tiny bit thrilled by their companionship for the afternoon as she admitted to them that as a teenager herself she had always wondered what it would be like to hang out with ''the popular girls''.

It was then that Santana and Brittany decided that it was only right they subject Daphne to that lame high school movie tradition: a makeover. Daphne squeaked a few half-hearted protests but gave in rather quickly. After making a few purchases at the shop they moved on down the block to a rather nice clothing boutique. There they grabbed a handful of outfits and made for the back fitting room, urging Daphne to take the clothing into a changing stall as they came to sit on a bench in the center of the room.

''You're totally hot Daphne and frankly those jeans aren't doing your ass any favors,'' Santana said loudly so as to be heard through the partition.

''What Santana means is you should try a different jean cut,'' Brittany added more gently. ''Maybe add a little more color into the mix too.''

As Daphne busied herself they took a moment for themselves. Santana lightly bumped her head against Brittany's and planted a kiss just beneath her ear.

''Hey.''

''Hey.''

''What are you thinking?'' Brittany asked softly.

''I'm thinking we should totally have a quickie in one of those changing stalls,'' Santana suggested, only half jokingly. ''I'm also thinking I can't believe someone actually came to us for relationship advice.''

''Why is that so unbelievable?''

Santana shrugged as she breathed against Brittany's neck. ''Because I didn't think anyone ever saw us like that, ya know? The kind of couple you go to for answers when you want to know how your own jacked up relationship. It's weird that Daphne thought to come to us with questions.''

''Hey, who says we have to be traditional in order to be helpful? If you ask me more people should ask us for help, and I'm not even talking about the sex stuff...''

''You really think?''

''You don't?''

''It's not that I don't think we're amazing together. I just never really saw us like that.''

''We're not perfect but I do think what makes us a lot more awesome than most is that we're not like your average couple. _There are no people like us_.''

''You do realize that since the day we got here people have been telling us we're the female version of Brian and Justin, right, and that they're the male versions of us?''

''Well, yeah, but my point is me and you have never done anything the 'right' way or in any kind of order. Me and you? We live….out of sequence with the rest of the world and because of that we forgive things others might fall apart over and we understand things that others fail to notice. The reason we work so well in bed is because we work so well _out_ of bed.''

Brittany reached her hand around to stroke the back of Santana's head tenderly and allowed the girl to sink into her side further.

''I don't think we could ever be just friends or even just girlfriends,'' Brittany said. ''Me and you are so far beyond those words. It's like we discovered this entirely new territory that nobody who came before us has ever seen. Beyond tradition, beyond convention there's just me and just you.''

Santana smiled at this quietly profound thought, marveling at Brittany's unwavering faith in them as a unit and how Santana herself understood exactly what she meant and where she was coming from but would never in a million years thing to phrase it like that. So beautiful in it's perfect simplicity.

Feeling that wonderful ache to show her own affection Santana pulled away slightly to bend over and dig through one of their shopping bags at their feet. With a silly flourish of her hand she displayed an item to Brittany. A small fluffy pink plushie with cute giant eyes and long dark lashes. A plushie in the shape of a microbe. She had planned to save it and make it a surprise later on, but suddenly couldn't wait to see Brittany melt at the sight of it.

''The Kissing Disease,'' Santana said as she bashfully offered it to her. ''It was the cutest one I thought.''

Brittany opened her mouth but no sound came out, though it was clear she was overjoyed at the tiny gift. It was a silly and ridiculous toy plushie but it was the kind of silly and ridiculous that Brittany loved and appreciated, and because of that Santana couldn't pass it up. Or rather, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to see that smile take over the blonde's face.

That smile that could kill her and bring her back to life at the same time.

Brittany took the toy in one hand and used her other to pull Santana into a sweet kiss. '' _Baaaaby_ ,'' she said, dragging out the word with affection.

''I picked it when we were checking out and you and Daphne were taking a selfie together with that Rabbit vibrator,'' Santana explained and bite down on her bottom lip. ''I knew you really loved those plushies, so. I had to.''

''Thank you so, so, so much.'' Brittany punctuated each word with a peck on the lips.

The blonde then took the toy and booped Santana on the nose lightly once again, Santana responded with a cute little nose scrunch.

Daphne shouted to them from within the changing stall. ''What are you guys doing out there?''

''Santana just gave me the cutest STI ever!'' Brittany happily announced.

''I don't even want to know,'' Daphne replied before quieting herself again.

Back on the bench Santana got Brittany's attention once more, locking eyes with her and leaning in…

''Would you go out with me?'' Santana asked, her voice soft as her heart skipped a beat.

Brittany blinked. ''Hm?''

''On a date. A real one. Just me, just you.''

''Really? A date-date? Us?''

''That is if you're available.''

''For you, always. Yes. Of course. _Of course I_ ' _d love to go out on a date with you_.''

''You said that we're beyond a lot of things and maybe we are but I want to. I want this. I want this _with you_.''

Brittany linked her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her into a warm hug. Sinking her face into her neck. ''Then it's a date.''

By the end of the hour they had helped Daphne assemble a few new outfits that were still very much Daphne in style but managed to add a dash of color and hipness to her usual slightly muted tones. After putting those in the yes pile they all ventured into the lingerie section. Santana was in the process of trying to talk Daphne into buying herself something more colorful and adventurous, not for her boyfriend Santana insisted, but rather for herself. Daphne smiled and tilted her head in consideration as she began to browse for herself.

They were interrupted when from several feet away Brittany popped her head up and whisper-shouted ''Santana, I need this!''

Santana threw a grin in Daphne's direction before she started walking backwards, towards Brittany and whatever interesting piece of underwear she had in her hands. ''Sorry, uh, I have to check on something with Britt real quick.''

The older girl shook her head as if fully aware of what was most likely about to happen. She didn't bat an eye when she saw them sprinting off to the back room and slamming a door to a changing stall behind them. Nor did she bat an eye when she heard the sound of zippers coming down and the slight rustling of clothing being shed.

X

They spent another hour browsing around until the three eventually came to stand about on the sidewalk outside. They thanked Daphne for inviting them out for the day and the older girl thanked them back. Brittany assured her that all would be okay and Santana told her they were only a text away if she wanted to hang out and talk again. With a smile and a nod Daphne was off, her own shopping bags in tow.

Santana and Brittany then began to leisurely walk the neighborhood. Occasionally they peeked into shops here and there that ranged from selling candles to books to vintage clothing. Anything and everything. Eventually though they parted ways.

Santana was off to meet Brian for their first official music session where she would assess his level of ability and help him work from there. For her part Brittany didn't seem to mind as she herself had actually made plans to hang with Emmett and get pedicures together.

They agreed to meet back at the loft in a couple of hours, at which point they'd finally have their first official-official date. With a kiss and several happy loaded glances between them they said goodbye for the afternoon.

It was twenty minutes later that Santana was standing in the Kinnetic building.

The entire place was very modern and minimalist, especially Brian's office. The room was quite large and open, aside from his desk there were a few chairs and a single couch and coffee table.

Rather than rest in any of the seats provided she found herself standing and studying a piece of art hanging up. It was the first thing one noticed when walking in and almost worked as a sort of focal point to the design of the room.

''It's Justin's,'' a casually dressed Brian said, entering the room and coming to stand beside her.

''Hm?''

''The painting,'' he explained, nodding to the piece of abstract art.

She raised her chin in acknowledgement. ''It's good.''

''He's kind of a genius if I do say so myself.''

''So...where do we start?''

Brian swallowed. ''Right. Well, everyone in the building is gone for the day so I figured we could use my office. If we went to the loft or my house we'd run the risk of Justin coming along and figuring it out and I'm just not there yet.''

''This works for me.''

He walked them over to a tucked away corner of his office where near a set of trendy little chairs a guitar and keyboard were already plugged in and set up for them. ''I got my assistant Cynthia to set this up. I know the guitar but I don't really know how to play the piano, I gave her money and she just bought it.''

''Mmm, my friend Tina and I worked on a song together once. She taught me a few things. I can fake my way through a few songs,'' Santana said, pressing down on a couple of keys and toying with the instrument before. ''Alright, let's hear it. Play me something.''

Brian tensed at her words, hesitating.

''Look, if you're just going to waste my time I got better things to do,'' she said with a hint of aggravation in her tone. She was willing to help him, but he was really going to need to have some balls because she wasn't about to hold anyone's hand.

''Better things to do like what?'' Brian asked, out of anxiety he quickly reverted to his obnoxious attitude, ''Be face down in Brittany?''

''Actually yes, so either get to it or I'm out of here. If you want my help you have to show me what you can do. Sing me something, asshole.''

Brian grabbed his Fender, slide the strap around him, flicked on the small amp nearby and took a seat and one final deep breath. ''This is the one I want to do. I don't think my voice is there yet and I definitely need to brush up on the chords, but **this** is the one I want to sing to Justin.''

And so as she stood with her arms crossed in observation, he began to strum, to play, to sing. She took it in, studying him. His voice was okay, nothing magnetic or off the charts amazing but decent, though with some work she could see it becoming a bit stronger and more solid, full. His guitar playing on the other hand was more sure. There were a few tiny flubs but overall he appeared to be more confident and more capable on his instrument. Still, she noticed a few nervous beads of sweat form on his forehead. He quickly wiped them away when he finished his tune.

He was going to need some work she deduced from his little performance.

The first thing she had him do was stand up and there she demonstrated simple breathing exercises that she hoped would help him sustain notes as well as relax. They were all actually simple techniques and tricks that Schuester had the glee club do in its early days. They weren't overly complicated for an amateur and Brian thankfully didn't but up too much off a huff over following her instructions.

She pushed him when he needed to be pushed, she stood back when she needed to stand back and let him figure something out on his own. She corrected when he needed corrected and encouraged when he needed encouragement.

Their session lasted for an hour and a half and while she felt he had made some progress he was still a little ways off from being able to stand and sing confidently on his own. By the end of it they had come to relax on the couch in the center of his office space. He plucked at the strings of his now unplugged guitar while she sifted through a stack of sheet music on her lap.

''I went and Youtube'd a bunch of your glee clubs competition performances,'' he said, looking slightly uncomfortable with the admittance that he sought out footage of her. ''I know I gave you shit for it but after watching a lot of them and seeing some of your competition, I gotta say you should be fucking leading a lot more than you are.''

She smiled sadly and nodded in agreement. ''Yeah, I know.''

''And that tie your club had with the Cock Gobblers-''

''Warblers.''

''-was bullshit. You owned Valerie and that spotlight and Brittany and her dancing partner were fucking epic during the number. How that tied with a bunch of boring little robots doing the white boy shuffle is beyond me, and don't even get me started on that lead Cock Gobbler-''

''Again, Warbler,'' Santana said, trying best not to crack up in laughter at his reference to Blaine.

''Who could barely carry the tune and had _zero fucking stage presence_.'' Brian wrinkled his face up as if annoyed and disgusted by the thought. ''You and Brittany were better. You both made your team better.''

He looked serious, his unabashed and honest praise kind of threw her for a loop. Brian didn't seem the type to kiss anyone's ass which in turn had to mean that he meant what he was saying. It was a small but oddly sincere moment they shared, before they continued on talking about music. What they liked, what they didn't, what was in their current rotation.

''Metric. Broken Social Scene. Muse,'' Brian was in the middle of listing his current music obsessions, ''…and Rihanna's _We Found Love_ , which is my club jam this summer.''

''Oh my god, right!'' she said. ''That single is everywhere and I can't get enough of it.''

''There's nothing more liberating than a fucking amazing dance beat,'' Brian continued, loosening up and even laughing along with her. ''What about you?''

''Well, I mean if we're talking pop, then yeah. Beyonce, Rihanna, Gaga, a little Lana Del Rey. But also Adele and I've just started getting into Florence and the Machine. There's something about her voice that feels pure and...holy, you know?'' Santana rested her head back and looked to the high ceiling, relaxing within the conversation.

''Florence Welch feels like she's from another era.''

''Exactly. That whole Ceremonials album feels like it's from another era. Like it could have been made 30 years ago, but it doesn't feel dated, it feels organic and ethereal. She didn't create an album of songs, they feel like hymns. Loud painful heartbreaking hymns.''

Brian nodded in silence, appreciating the depth of her thoughts and her ability to feel music on a far deeper level than he imagined most people her age would.

''And then this summer I've sort of been on a little bit of an Amy Winehouse bend...since she...'' Santana made a gesture with her hand, unable to say it.

Since that specific music idol of hers had passed away a mere two weeks ago, right in the middle of what had already been a trying year.

Since the moment she had first discovered Amy Winehouse she had felt some cosmic connection to the singer. Santana had adopted her as her musical spirit animal. She admired the performer's attitude and bite and charisma and sway. But most of all, she admired her voice. If Amy could make it, so could she, she wanted to believe. So when she woke up that morning she didn't learn of it from the tv or internet. Instead she had she had looked at her phone and found a slew of text messages waiting for her.

Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Mercedes had each sent her a short but thoughtful message. _Santana, she was an incredible performer with immense talent. I can't fathom what you must be feeling, I'm so sorry_ , Rachel's message had said. _I know how much she meant to you, we shouldn't have lost her like that_ , Tina's said. _I'm sorry, S, I'm just so, so sorry,_ Quinn's had said. _You know if you want to come over and put one of her records on and just chill I'm down with that, we lost one of our own_ , Mercedes had kindly offered in her message.

All petty differences and squabbles were put aside when they thought to send her those messages because she knew that they knew what it was to look to someone, to feel a deep and profound connection to their music, to their voice. If any one of them had lost someone they admired in that way she would've done the same and offered her condolences in some small but meaningful way.

She appreciated that.

But when she clicked onto a news story and understood fully why they were reaching out and who the world had lost she felt a tiny part of her heart shatter.

The only reason it didn't fall apart all together is that not twenty minutes later Brittany showed up at her house, racing inside and up the stairs and once at her side pulling her into a hug. _''I'm so sorry baby,''_ Brittany had whispered into her hair.

It was the blonde's embrace that held her together when the world lost Amy Winehouse.

''She passed away earlier this summer didn't she?'' Brian asked quietly, bringing Santana back to the moment as they sat side by side.

''She did...although I still don't entirely want to believe it,'' Santana sighed deeply and bowed her head to study the notes on the piece of paper in front of her, running her hands over them as if they were braile. ''She wasn't like the others, you know? She was different, she looked different, she played by different rules. And her sound? She exposed an entirely new generation to that classic sound, to the kind of music that got into your soul. A lot of people can sing, but not all of them have passion. She did though... **she did**.''

Brian swallowed and looked down at his instrument briefly and as if sensing her sorrow he said, ''At least she's in good company.''

''What?''

''Amy. She's in good company...wherever she is...she's not alone.''

''What are you talking about? She's dead, Brian. And if you're about to say some smart ass remark about her and make some fucking joke out of it you can just shut the hell up now.''

He shook his head and touched her shoulder. ''I'm not. I swear. I just meant that she's not really gone. None of them are.''

''None of who?'' she asked.

''Club 27,'' he answered and looked her straight in the eye. ''Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Jim Morrison, Kurt Cobain...Amy Winehouse. Club 27. They all set the world on fire and they gave their souls to music and then they gave that music to us...and then they left. At 27. All of them.''

Santana considered this. She had of course heard of Club 27, having read several books about the music scene but it hadn't actually dawned on her that Amy was now a part of it.

''They burned bright and gloriously,'' Brian said, speaking quietly and sincerely. ''When they passed away they took a lot of passion with them, who knows what they would have went on to make but just because she's gone doesn't mean it's the end of her. Amy belongs with them, with all of the greats. _They will always be young and they will always be beautiful._ In that way she'll live forever, Santana.''

Brian looked to her with understanding and maybe even just a sliver of compassion in his eyes. He had always had a sort of reverence for Club 27 and what they gave to the world and how they had given it so fully and passionately as if their souls had been too much for this world, too deep, too wild, too complex that their only conclusion was to burn out in a blaze of glory.

He knew he perhaps idealized and romanticized their deaths and made it more than it was but he always liked the idea, the notion that some souls were only put on earth briefly to share something great and powerful and intense before they were called back to some otherworldly place to remain young and beautiful for all of eternity. Club 27 was significant to him because he'd always sought to live every single day of his life as if he was forever young and forever beautiful. Just like them.

And it appeared someone she greatly respected had recently been inducted into that club. He took no joy in knowing that, but he hoped that maybe if she saw that Amy Winehouse's legacy would never dim or diminish it might be of some small comfort.

At his side she nodded, understanding that this was his way of being kind, of attempting to connect.

He lifted a shoulder as if it was nothing and hugged his guitar.

''I better get going.'' Santana started to stand and placed the sheet music on his coffee table. ''Practice those exercises I showed you and keep at it, we'll do this again soon.''

She was almost out of the door when he called her name, causing her to pause and raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

''I'm not very good at making friends,'' he began.

''Obviously.''

''To be honest I'm not even sure why the ones I do have stick around. I've screwed them all over at least once at some point in time. I'm just not a very good people person, and the whole human emotions thing is kind of foreign to me. Justin's the only one who ever really got in under the wire. Aside from him I'm just generally shitty in most social interactions, especially when they require me to give a damn and… I guess what I'm trying to say...I don't like thanking people... _but thank you_.''

She looked him straight in the eye, felt his genuine appreciation and saw the effort he was putting forth and how difficult he must have found it and replied the only way she knew how. ''Whatever, Kinney, don't start crying all over the place. No big deal.''

He grinned. ''You're such a shit.''

''Takes one to know one.''

X

Brittany was walking in slow, lazy circles around the sitting area of the loft as Michael sat on the main couch jotting down notes. As she spoke she gently tossed the tiny Kissing Disease plushie into the air. Catching it, throwing it back up, catching it, throwing it.

''No, but see Snix wouldn't say that,'' she said to the comic book owner as they discussed the progression of the story they were working on.

''Why?'' he asked.

''Cause Snix doesn't take anyone's shit, that's why,'' she answered. ''When she and Rage meet they're going to have an underlying layer of respect for each other sure but they're going to butt heads. Rage thinks there's only room for one superhero in Gayopolis, so he's totally resistant to this new mysterious figure on what he views as his territory. It's later in the story after they trade a few barbs and after Rage gets his cocky dumb ass captured and Snix has to save him that they realize that they both have a duty to the world at large.''

''That makes sense,'' Michael nodded thoughtfully, accepting her views. ''Alright, so after Snix saves Rage they have a moment of mutual respect.''

''Right.''

''And then after that she still manages to change out of her costume and speed across town just in time to 'accidentally' bump into her on again off again love interest _Bethany_ -''

''Yeah, except they're not 'on again off again'. Even when they're apart, no matter what, they're always on,'' Brittany said in clarification. ''Like. It's never a question.''

''Noted and noted,'' he laughed in understanding and wrote it down on his notepad as she came around to plop herself down on the other side of the couch. ''You know...this is really fun, Brittany.''

''What is?''

''This.'' Michael motioned to his notebook and a few wadded up pieces of paper on the coffee table. ''Bouncing ideas off each other. It really takes me back to when Justin and I first started Rage. He and I used to do this kind of thing all the time, these brainstorming sessions. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he moved on to bigger things, but it's nice to have a writing partner again. Even if it's only for one issue.''

Brittany placed her arm against the back panel of the couch and propped her head up with her palm as she studied him for a quiet moment.

''Can I ask you a question?'' she began.

''Shoot.''

''When Justin first met you...from how he used to talk about you...how you guys didn't always see eye to eye...I got the feeling you two didn't always have the best friendship.''

Michael inhaled and nodded sadly as he turned to face her so they were both sitting sideways on the piece of furniture. He looked regretful and remorseful of his less than kind treatment of Justin once upon a time. ''We didn't in the beginning. I admit when Justin came on the scene and Brian slowly started to be all about this cute blonde twink who would not stop smiling or go away, it got under my skin that I had to share my friend.''

''And it had nothing to do with the fact that you had a crush on Brian at the time?''

''How did you know about that?''

''Justin and I are blonde - we can totally read each other's minds. That and he tells me _everything_.''

He laughed along, realizing how ridiculous his slight adolescent infatuation with Brian in the past sounded now. ''Well, it might have a little, but I always knew my crush on Brian was always going to be just that and nothing more. Even if I hadn't it was abundantly clear when he met Justin. Brian has been with a lot of people but he has never looked at anyone like he looks at your cousin. I think it took our coming up with the Rage comic that made me and Justin bond and realize if we spent half the energy we use to squabble and put it to something else, we could make something awesome together.''

''Hmmm.''

''Why do you ask?''

''No reason.''

Michael made a funny noise with his mouth and threw a tiny throw pillow at her lap. ''Oh come on, tell me.''

''You remind me of someone. This girl I know. Rachel Berry. She's pretty much you, like, tiny in stature but exceedingly annoying-''

''Hey!'' he chuckled at her funny dig at him.

''Except she's obsessed with Broadway not comics, and her dads are gay, not a drag queen like yours, but. Anyhow, she's forever treating me like a toddler...''

He winced. ''Kind of like I used to treat Justin.''

''And I'm glad you two got to a good place in your relationship, though I do kind of wonder how, I mean, without either one of you bitch-slapping the other.''

''Yeah, it never came to that thankfully. Like I said, a part of us getting over our stuff was creating Rage together, but another part of it was Justin always called me on my shitty behavior. He got some stuff over on me, believe me. I might have treated him like an infant way back when but he always stood up for himself. He put me in my place on more than a few occasions and I really had to respect that. You probably know him in ways I never will, but if you ask me he has the biggest balls of anyone I've ever met.''

''Ew, but yeah.''

''It took me a couple of years to get my head out of my ass, but I'm glad I did. I don't know this Rachel girl, but I'm sure she will too. She has to and if she doesn't then her loss,'' Michael raised his notepad up, indicating their notes for the comic, ''you pretty much wrote this story by yourself and sold it to me, you do your own web series - I subscribed to your channel this morning by the way - and you told me how you want to run for senior class president and bust up that stuffy institution. You and your cousin don't see the world like everyone else and you never let anyone stand or get in your way...and if they do, you just troll the hell out of them which Justin did to me a lot, do you do that to that Rachel?''

'' _All the time_ ,'' Brittany admitted through laughter. ''Last school year I conned her out of two hundred dollars and convinced her that the ballad she wrote about her hair accessories was brilliant. I also got the entire female population of our high school to dress exactly like her while giving me all the credit for the style - that one was really a team effort though.''

''Okay, you're _worse_ than Justin and I mean that in a good way,'' Michael admitted with a tiny chuckle, impressed with her adorably wicked method of dealing.

It was at this moment Santana appeared, sliding the steel door open, stepping inside and closing it behind her. She smiled and raised her eyebrows at Brittany, who raised hers back in greeting. Michael turned his body to give her a little wave in greeting.

Santana approached them, eyeing their notes as she leaned down to give Brittany a tiny peck on the cheek.

''Hey Britt,'' Santana said to her, then turned to acknowledge Michael, ''hey dwarf.''

Michael smiled at that and as if sensing it was time to make his exit began to rise and gather his things. ''Well, I'll leave you two, was a good writing session Brittany, I'll catch you later Santana,'' he said before leaving the loft.

Once the comic book store owner was gone, Brittany attempted to pull Santana down for another kiss, a much deeper, intimate kiss. Santana gave in to it but pulled back to murmur. ''Save that for later...we have a date to get ready for.''

X

They spent the next hour cleaning up and putting their outfits together and then they were out with Santana leading the way.

Once upon a time a mere generation ago Pittsburgh was known for it's industrial sectors, but had since revitalized itself and become quite a hip, eclectic city, with buildings old and new. Even beyond the scope of Liberty Avenue there were many trendy bars and restaurants and establishments but on this evening Santana led them through all of that .

She and Brittany found themselves near Pittsburgh's famous three rivers. The city itself was located on the confluence of the Allegheny and the Monongahela Rivers which together formed the Ohio River. Due to this the area had an abundance of bridges, more than even Venice Justin had explained to them on one of their previous outings. There in the core of the downtown area they hopped a train to cross one of the bridges.

Once on the other side dusk settled and turned to night and the city and its many skyscrapers lit up. It was tempting to stop, pause and enjoy the view from across the river as it's surface reflected light but Santana kept walking them until they eventually came to stand in front of a red brick building with blue doors.

''What is this place?'' Brittany asked, looking around in the darkness.

Santana took a deep breath before answering. ''The Mon Incline.''

Brittany tilted her head, looking a bit confused.

''This,'' Santana lifted her head, gesturing to the building and more specifically the impressively large, foresty hill located behind it, ''is the steepest point in all of the U.S. Er, at least that's what everyone says. The view from the top is supposed to be amazing, especially at night.''

''You want us to climb a mountain?''

''What? No,'' Santana laughed at the thought. ''Not in these shoes. We take a special trolley up there. Come on.''

Santana opened the door and led them into the small building which ended up being empty of other people, except for a single attendant. She spoke to a woman there for a few moments, whispering out the details of a prearranged deal they'd discussed over the phone. Once they'd gotten it worked out she and Brittany walked through another set of doors that lead to a pair of trolleys and stepped into one.

It was basically a small cab that followed an incredibly steep rail along the severe incline to the top of the imposing hill. There were seats inside as well as windows that allowed occupants to look out at the city as the trolley made its journey up.

It was a gorgeous cityscape and Brittany would have perhaps gotten lost in the view had she not felt Santana's hand find hers in the dim trolley.

''Are you afraid of heights?'' Brittany asked.

''What? No. I just...I just want to hold your hand.''

Brittany grinned in silence and squeezed Santana's hand with her own as the trolley began to jerk into movement, moving them upwards. Other than the initial pull the ride became smooth with the trip from the bottom to the summit being less than five minutes.

Finally at the top Santana guided Brittany into the dark, deserted observation deck. No other tourists, no employees and no weak fluorescent lighting. It was just them in a dark room that painted everything in shadows. The large glass wall allowing the moonlight to be their only real source of light.

It was more than enough to see what was really on display.

There in the middle of the floor were a few throw pillows, a large blanket where dishes and glasses were neatly placed, as well as a fancy looking stainless steel food cover and a matching bucket of ice with something chilling inside of it.

''What is…?'' Brittany shook her head, delighted and taken back by what was before her.

''I pulled a few strings, sweet talked a few people and uh, got us a couple of hours up here alone. I thought we could have a nice quiet dinner with the river and the lights...Here.''

Santana took her by the hand and together they went to sit on the blanket. She made sure Brittany was comfortable before moving to settle opposite her. Once they were down Santana lifted the food cover up to reveal what they were going to feast on. Their romantic first date had to be special after all. Not just anything would do so in all her preparations for the evening made sure that it was Brittany's most favorite meal that would be served.

With a grin Santana lifted the food cover up to display peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, several of them in fact and all cut in perfect triangles. Brittany couldn't help but laugh at the wonderfully whimsical reveal.

''And!'' Santana held up her index finger briefly before pulling a glass carafe from the nearby bucket of ice. Instead of being filled with alcohol however it was filled with milk. She pulled the top and began to pour into champagne glasses.

But her mirth faded when she went to offer it to Brittany only to notice tears forming and the slight tremble of her jaw. A deep and sudden panic set in within Santana. Brittany's tears always did that to her, made her ache with hurt. She hated seeing tears in the other girl's eyes so much so that it physically pained her.

''Hey, hey, what's wrong? Don't cry...Britt?'' Santana's voice immediately softened and she went to place the items in her hand aside in order to move herself closer to Brittany. ''Is this...is this not okay?''

Brittany sank both of her hands into dark hair and despite her tears pulled Santana into the sweetest, softest of kisses that made her melt and her worry disappear.

These weren't sad tears. They were happy.

''I know a lot of people don't think you have a heart...I know sometimes you don't even think you have a heart...but you do and it is the biggest, most amazing, most passionate one I've ever known. Will ever know. This is _more_ than okay,'' Brittany said, moved by all that Santana had done for their first official date.

''This is nothing.''

''You shut down one of Pittsburgh's biggest tourist attractions for our first date.''

Santana smiled shyly, downplaying it all. ''It's how I roll.''

Brittany laughed and Santana gently wiped away each teardrop away with the pad of her thumb and kissed the trails of them away from her pale cheeks.

''You are ridiculously romantic, Santana Lopez.''

''Only for you.''

Once Brittany had recovered from her tiny moment of emotion they began to dig into dinner and and conversation. Enjoying the view of the night as they laughed and goofed and hopped from topic to topic. Their back and forth only halting briefly when Santana said that making the first move between them the first summer they met was the best decision she had ever made.

Brittany stopped chewing at that remark which Santana noticed.

''What? I did make the first move,'' Santana said proudly.

Brittany took a nice long sip of milk from her glass and snickered. ''Ah, you _think_ you made the first move.''

''I did make the first move. Trust me, I have the memory of that night burned in my brain. I kissed you first, I touched you first, I had you naked in my bed.''

''Yeah, because I planned it all that way.''

Santana wasn't about to admit defeat. ''Just admit that I made your panties drop first with my smoldering good looks and amazing charm.''

Brittany _pssshhh'd_ at that cocky statement. ''You really think that?''

Santana pulled her sandwich away from her mouth, a tiny dab of jelly rested at the corner of her lips. ''What? You don't find me smoldering and charming?''

''Of course I do,'' Brittany replied, reaching over to wipe the grape concoction from Santana's face. ''I mean you really think that you made the first move between us?''

''Well yeah. It took me some time to get here and I might have resisted my feelings along the way, but that first time? That was all me.''

Brittany lifted her shoulders in an amused but nonchalant manner, as if she knew something and was simply indulging Santana.

The truth of the matter was it had been Brittany to make that first move.

Sort of.

Santana might have made the first move, technically speaking, but it was really Brittany who had masterminded it all, so to speak.

As cliche as it sounded, it all happened at cheerleading camp.

There was at least a half dozen girls assigned to each cabin but when Santana Lopez walked onto the scene she made it known she wasn't down with that. By the first night she had mocked, teased and intimidated nearly all of her bunkmates who one by by one had gathered their things and made a swift exit, opting to seek shelter elsewhere than stay and deal.

The only person who hadn't been scared away that first night was Brittany, who just smiled at Santana and said _''you have really cute dimples''_.

And that was that. Something was born the day they met. Some link, some bond that could never be completely categorized because it, they, were unlike any others.

There was no awkward getting to know each other, no weird figuring each other out. They just were, they just clicked. They somehow made sense in the most nonsensical way. Like it had been inside of them all along, lying dormant until they finally came face to face for the first time. Like they'd known each other from some other existence.

They pretty much did everything together those first few days. Whereas Santana warned everyone off with one of her patented sneers, she drew Brittany in closer, letting her see all of her parts underneath that smug exterior. The silly, goofy, nerdy bashful parts that she had worked so hard to conceal. And as for Brittany, she had never been one to hold back who she was, but what made Santana's companionship unlike any others was that somehow Santana heard her and connected the dots where no one else could. She read between the lines and understood Brittany and her wonderfully whimsical ways and thoughts. Not only did she understand them, she appreciated them, marveled at them.

It was after one week of countless flirtatious moments and glances and lingering touches that Brittany had decided what she wanted and who she wanted it with.

One night Brittany crawled out of her bed and into Santana's and it happened, they happened. She had murmured something about Keebler elves commandeering her own bed. Seeing as how Santana had scared off their other bunkmates at the beginning of summer there were several other available mattresses, but Santana didn't think to comment on that. Not when Brittany stripped down to a t-shirt and panties and slipped in beneath the sheets and sighed contently snuggling against her.

What came after that, neither of them could control even if they had wanted to. Their pull to each other was unavoidable.

Back on the blanket Brittany just chuckled at Santana's confused expression.

''Obviously there was no Keebler elves in my bed, Santana, I just wanted to be close to you. I knew if I could manage that you wouldn't be able to resist me and I was right, you couldn't. You may have made the first move but only cause I wanted you to.''

Santana wrinkled her brow in thought. ''Wait, what?''

''There was like four other empty beds in that room and I crawled into yours because we were dancing around this thing between us and as much I love dancing, I wanted something else with you.''

Recalling the events again it finally dawned on Santana. ''Oh my god...oh my god. Everyone thinks I'm the evil genius, but it's really you! I can't believe you did that. You seduced me!''

''Like a boss I did.''

They both vibrated with silent laughter for a long, quiet moment. When their snickering faded and they finished their meal they pushed everything aside and came to lay on the blanket and propped their heads up with the pillows that had been placed nearby for them.

It was when the settled their bodies side by side and allowed their breathing to become relaxed that Santana had to ask...

''Why me?''

''Hm?''

''Why me?'' Santana repeated softly. ''I mean there were tons of girls and a few guys at that camp, out of everyone...why did you chose me?''

Brittany gave her a funny look, as if the answer was obvious. ''You saw me. You saw me wholly and completely and you didn't even bat an eye. When you looked at me you weren't seeing that doofy blonde girl everyone else did. You saw me and all of my pieces and even though you were a long ways from being able to say it I knew you could love those pieces - love me - harder, deeper than anyone else ever could or would.''

''I do...you know that right? I love you and all of your pieces. All the funny and the brilliant and the strange, all of it. Everything that makes up who you are.''

''I love you and all of your pieces too,'' Brittany whispered.

''Britt, if I could rewind time, if I could go back to that day when you asked me to sing a song with you in glee and brushed you off like you were nothing...I'd take everything back and I'd sing with you. Any song. Every song.''

''I know.''

''I can't erase that though.''

''You don't have to, because it happened and it's over and we're good now.''

''Yeah but I want to make up for it. I want to show you.''

''You don't have to show me anything.''

Santana shrugged. ''Then maybe _I_ want to show _me_... What do you say to singing a duet together?''

''In front of everyone?''

''In front of everyone. You're effing awesome voice, plus my effing awesome voice, it's bound to be epic.''

''What would we sing?'' Brittany moved to bump her head against Santana's.

''Anything you want, as long as it's together. I think...I think me and you...me and you were supposed to be singing together all along.''

Brittany pursed her lips as she gave it thought and then in the blink of an eye, she lit up as a sudden idea came to her. ''I know just the song...''

X

 **A/N: just FYI the book Brittany finds actually exists, it's The Cookie Sutra by Edward Jaye. I found it a few years back in a bookstore and had to have it. You should check out the samples as well as the cute plush microbes on Amazon, they're all pretty adorable and they make fun silly gag gifts!**

 **Also, I've never been to Pittsburgh so if I got anything wrong when the girls go on their date to the Mon Incline, my apologies. Its kind of hard to find photos of the set up up there so I kinda fudged some stuff.**

 **An interesting little tidbit: on QaF Brian has spoken of the members of Club 27 a few times. He tends to idealize them and their deaths and sees them as these beautiful otherworldly beings almost. ''You will always be young and you will always be beautiful'' is a running line within the show, and it ties into Club 27 a little bit. So I thought it interesting that Amy in a sense was Santana's musical spirit animal. Brian's reverence to Club 27 and the fact that one of Santana's idols recently became ''inducted'' into it. It felt weird and eerie but oddly fitting to put that in, if that makes any sense.**

 **Again QaF's Michael is very much the Rachel of the series. Don't get me wrong, I love and appreciate them both as characters but they both treated Justin and Brittany like toddlers a lot of the time, which I didn't care for. Much like Rachel gets criticism for her treatment of Brittana, Michael gets a lot of hate for his treatment of Britin. It's weird when you stack the Michael-Brian feud of QaF Season 5 against the Rachel-Santana feud of Glee Season 5...**

 **Finally, I just wanted to say thank you to those who keep coming back to the story and giving it your time and attention. As you can tell I'm a very talky person so, it kind of translates to my fic in that it's loaded with lengthy dialogue, sometimes unnecessarily. I want to apologize sometimes because I feel like this story might be a chore to read. So if you're here thank you for sticking around.**

 **Later lovelies!**


	13. In Peculiar Ways

**A/N** : in order to understand parts of this chapter, some cliff notes for those unfamiliar with QaF. Long term couple **Melanie Marcus and Lindsay Peterson,** who are a part of the friend group and are very dear to all of the other characters, left Liberty Avenue to move to Canada at the end of the series (which is why they've been MIA so far in this story). After saying goodbye to the gang they take their two children and literally drive off into the sunset. The reason I held off a bit about bringing them in is I wanted to make it a little bit of _an event_ , if that makes sense.

They were played by the amazing Michelle Clunie and Thea Gill. The QaF cast has done several panels and reunions over the years, including one this past summer, and trust me, google these ladies because they have just gotten even more beautiful with time.

Also the song Brittany strips to is 'Ooh La La' by Goldfrapp.

X

 _ **I am growing in peculiar ways**_

 _ **into a light I pass**_

 _ **another dream, another chance**_

 _ **\- The Verve**_

X

''You motherfucking piece of motherfucking shit! Fuck you! Fuck you sideways! Fuck!''

Under the bright afternoon sun Brittany, Justin and Brian stood back and watched silently as Santana attacked a bush with her tiny golf putter while she muttered expletives under her breath.

The four of them were in the middle of a large course playing a game of mini golf and Santana had just flicked her ball into a tall hedge which she promptly whacked out of frustration.

Normally this wouldn't exactly be Santana's scene but Brittany and Justin had a way about them, and Brian fared no better. He and Santana both huffed and puffed in futile but in the end they couldn't manage to say no to those two pairs of blue eyes blinking at them.

They were kinda fucked.

But, Santana thought, she had to support any opportunity Brittany chose to sport those amazing white short shorts that showed off her even more amazing legs. If she had to suffer through some mini golf to enjoy the view so be it.

She resigned herself to an afternoon of this ridiculous game but somewhere in the middle of it they all discovered the blondes had a knack for it. Brittany especially who was in the lead and barely even trying half the time, sometimes goofily dancing about the scene. Justin held his own as well but he too didn't appear to be giving it much concentration and was just having a laugh as he played along.

She and Brian however?

Well.

A handful of plays in Santana found herself growing agitated at her complete and utter lack of skill on the green felt. _Aren't lesbians supposed to be good at golf_ , she wondered as she whacked her putter at the poor shrub, _and if so why did she suck so hard at this_.

''Why don't you just play through this one,'' Brittany suggested helpfully after a moment.

''No,'' Santana declared with a stubborn mirthless chuckle as she took the few steps back to the hole in question, dropped her ball and wiggled her shoulders as she readied herself for the stroke. ''I'm doing this. This stupid game will not make me it's bottom bitch.''

''We've been at this hole for twenty minutes already,'' Justin gently reminded her, fighting a small smile that threatened to break out onto his face.

''I think it's time you accept defeat, Santana,'' Brian teased.

Santana turned to the dark haired man and threw him a playful little glare. ''I didn't see you doing that when you got so pissed off at the last hole you threw your putter into one of those fountains.''

Brian scoffed as if to say _as if,_ even though he did recently have to retrieve his own putter from one of the courses many water fountains after a particularly fussy, rageful tantrum.

Santana, meanwhile, took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she pushed her putter to make contact with her ball. The ball itself bounced down the felt, hitting the sides of the tiny partitions surrounding the playing area until it totally and completely bypassed the hole.

Santana grunted. ''Sonofa-''

''Okay, let's take a breath,'' Brittany said, setting her own putter aside and moving towards Santana.

The blonde positioned herself behind her, sliding her arms around so that her hands were now placed over Santana's on the grip of the small golf club. Bent at a slight angle, Santana relaxed and smirked as she felt her ass rub against the front of Brittany's lap with each practice swing. Brittany went through the motion several times, completely unaware of the funny harmless delight Santana was taking in having her wrapped around her body. If Brittany was going to play handsy instructor like this, she might even consider joining golf club.

''I think you're using maybe a little too much force,'' Brittany said into her ear. ''Why don't you try gently tapping it? Like make it one smooth motion. Like this.''

''Like what?'' Santana asked, fully aware of what Brittany was trying to communicate in this exercise but totally trying to prolong the contact between them.

''Like this, nice and smooth, see,'' Brittany said, showing her how to putt once more.

''Show me again one more time.''

Pleased with herself and their position, Santana threw Justin and Brian a funny little face and wiggled her brows and they smiled back at her, shaking their heads at her obvious antics.

The men watched Brittany attempt to help and Santana attempt to learn for a few minutes, all the while occasionally a couple or a family would smile and nod at them as they bypassed them to the next hole.

After a few more practice putts Brittany dropped a new ball into place in front of them and helped her take a real shot. Hitting the ball with just enough force to propel it without sending it zig-zagging all over the place. It stopped a mere few inches from the hole in ground. Santana's shoulders sagged in disappointment and Brittany quickly untangled herself, took the few steps towards the resting ball and nudged it in with her shoe.

''See, you got it. Hole in one, San,'' Brittany said, throwing a wink at Santana and nodding at Justin to write it down on the scorecard. The blonde man did as instructed and jotted it.

She knew it wasn't an actual hole in one, Brittany knew it wasn't a hole in one, Brian and Justin knew it wasn't a hole in one but _screw that_ , Santana thought as she went to Brittany. She was practically bouncing with energy and pride, doing a little wiggly dance in Brittany's arms and laying a giant wonderful sloppy kiss to the girl's cheek in celebration of her first semi-successful putt.

Brian turned to Justin. ''Why don't you help me out like that?''

''Bend over and I will,'' Justin replied, tapping the side of Brian's ass.

''Maybe tonight.'' Brian wrapped an arm around Justin's neck and kissed his blonde hair.

They played on with Brittany and Justin of course leading the score throughout each section and rather than having to watch their partners grunt and pout over their own poor golf skills the cousins simply fudged the numbers on their behalf, indulging Brian and Santana. Because while they claimed not to give a shit about the game or the score they both had gotten a little agitated with the knowledge that they were horrible at something as silly as mini golf. They were still losing of course but the number gap was a lot easier to swallow.

With Brittany and Brian lagging behind just slightly, Santana found herself falling into step with Justin.

''Britt told me all about your amazing date last night,'' Justin said to her, glancing back to see Brittany playfully slap Brian's hand away when he attempted to nab a piece of cotton candy she had just gotten from a nearby kiosk. ''She sent me a photo of the skyline at night - how did you manage to shut down the Mon Incline?''

''I'm Santana Lopez, and if there's one thing I'm beginning to understand it's that I can do fucking anything,'' she said, sporting a grin.

''That you can.''

''I figured Britt would love the water and the lights so I sweet talked a couple of people over the phone and for once I used my superpowers of persuasion and manipulation for good. Debbie kind of helped though with getting the food set up there.''

''The milk in champagne glasses was a sweet touch.''

''Yeah well, Brittany really deserved it. She deserves everything,'' Santana paused briefly to look back at the blonde in question who was now begrudgingly sharing her cotton candy treat with Brian, which in all honesty was a ridiculous sight, ''She's had to wait a long time for this, for us. I just wanted to do something special to show her I was worth the wait.''

Justin looked at her with the tiniest of smiles. ''If you ask me she already knows that. She's always known that.''

''Even still...I wanted to give that to her anyway.''

''Well, I'm glad you two had a nice evening,'' Justin nodded and changed the course of conversation. ''Speaking of Debbie though, it's her birthday and tonight Michael is having a little party for her. I was hoping if you and Britt weren't busy you might pop in for a bit. She seems to have taken a real liking to you both.''

''Does she do that with everyone?''

''Do what?''

''Take a liking?''

He paused for a moment in consideration, raising his putter and placing it against his shoulder. ''If someone walks into the diner with a problem, Debbie will always lend an ear and a hand if she can, but she only has a handful of people that she really sees as her sons and daughters. And when she 'adopts' you, you're in for life. Like a mother sometimes she's there to tell you to get your shit together but she's also there to push you forward with an encouraging word. Or a slap to the back of the head. I mostly get encouraging words, Brian gets more slaps to the head.''

Santana chuckled at that. ''Me and Britt have plans for later in the evening but I'm thinking we can swing by and make an appearance.''

''Great,'' Justin beamed.

It was then that Brittany and Brian caught up to them just as they were entering the safari-themed section of the course. Perhaps due to the fact that she had just inhaled a giant wad of cotton candy Brittany, for no apparent reason, threw half of her body on top of one of the many fake animal statues littering this part of the course. Absolutely tickled Justin had pulled out his phone and was in the process of taking a picture of her when Santana moved behind her, making as if she were mounting Brittany from behind. She pumped her hips and made hilarious faux cum faces for the camera as Brittany laughed uncontrollably beneath her.

Santana fake-groaned, '' _oh yeah, that's it, almost there_.''

Brian, meanwhile, watched the scene, his fist pressed to his mouth as he held in his amusement with their silly horsing around.

''It's okay to laugh you know,'' Justin said to him. ''When are you going to openly admit that deep down you enjoy their company. Brian Kinney has made a couple of friends in these two cheerleaders.''

''That is the strangest most fucked up sentence in all of existence,'' Brian said airly.

''Don't think I haven't noticed that you and Santana have been talking lately, hanging out even without me and Brittany there to work as buffers.''

Brian shrugged. ''She's articulate and driven and she doesn't kiss anyone's ass or take anyone's shit, not even mine...there's something in that I can admire.''

Justin smiled with the knowledge that Brian was building what looked to be an interesting and unique friendship with the dark haired girl.

''I'm proud of you, you know,'' said Justin.

Brian raised a questioning eyebrow, not quite following.

''I know it isn't always easy for you to let people in,'' Justin continued, ''to see them, or let them see you. It means a lot to me that you're making effort in your own ways. I mean you're standing in the middle of a mini golf course for god sake, I know you wouldn't be here if you didn't want to be.''

''Yeah, well,'' Brian said, smiling devilishly and downplaying it all, ''I'm only here to score boyfriend brownie points. I'm playing fucking mini golf - I think I should be rewarded for that, preferably by letting me fuck you in the shower tonight.''

''Ahh, but I thought we agreed I was topping tonight _,_ '' Justin said, raising a finger.

Santana and Brittany hopped down from the silly animal statue and came over to join the men. Once Justin emailed the series of photos of them off to Brittany's phone she promptly sent them out to Quinn, Mercedes and Tina, each of them replying with a humorous response. _You're both utterly ridiculous...I love it_ , Quinn texted back.

The four of them continued on, goofing and chatting and taking occasional breaks to scarf down junk food. By the end of the course Brian was especially pouty as he was in dead last place. Brittany attempted to cheer him up by gifting him a giant brightly colored sucker the size of an adult's hand she got from a nearby vendor.

''Thanks Brittany,'' Brian said, looking oddly boyish.

''Why does he get a sucker and I don't?'' Santana asked, ridiculously adorable in her disappointment.

''Because I'm giving you sex later,'' Brittany answered, and Santana immediately perked up.

Justin shook his head at his boyfriend who was seriously eyeing the piece of candy. ''You're not seriously going to eat that?''

''Fuck yes I'm seriously going to eat this,'' Brian declared with a grin, seemingly game for the challenge. ''What, you don't think I can?''

Justin attempted to talk sense into his boyfriend. ''Not in one sitting. You're gonna get sick.'' He turned to the girls in explanation. ''Brian always does this. He's always on about his diet and working out like a fiend but every once and awhile he goes off and turns into this little food monster and overindulges to the point where he falls into a total food coma.''

'' _That is false_ ,'' Brian said, attempting to save face in front of the two teenage girls.

Justin wasn't hearing it. ''I once watched you eat an entire box of eclairs on your own and then roll around complaining about a tummy ache.''

''Oh my god,'' Brittany laughed, ''you should have seen this once where Santana inhaled like a tray of cupcakes at school. She had frosting all over her mouth and clothes. It was cute...I mean until I had to practically carry her to the school nurse's office because she felt ill after cupcake number eight.''

''What? That didn't happen at all,'' Santana said in her defense. ''I did no such thing.''

Justin and Brittany looked to each other as if communicating something silently to the other, their expressions saying _'we should just let these two think what they want to think, we both know the truth'_ , and together the two cousins began walking away, leaving Brian and Santana walking in sync behind them as all four began making their way out of the golf course and towards the vehicles.

''Break me off a little piece of that,'' Santana said to Brian, who already had his tongue on the giant sucker.

''Psh, get your own, your girlfriend gave this to me.''

She made a grab for it and he yanked it out of her grasp. ''Oh come on.''

''Mine!'' he whined.

X

After spending the day in the blazing sun she and Brittany returned to the loft and promptly fell into bed to take a nice, lazy afternoon nap in the comfort of the A/C. When they woke an hour later they came to relax in the sitting area. While Santana, clad in a t shirt and panties, sat cross legged on the couch with a small, slim netbook in her lap Brittany stood a few feet away stretching herself out in front of the large window looking down and out over the neighborhood.

She had clasped her hands together and held them above her head while she slowly rolled her neck, working out the slight ache that always accompanied a mid-afternoon nap. Santana took an appreciative peek before looking back at the screen in front of her and continuing to read.

''So are you ever going to tell me what you and Brian are up to?'' Brittany asked, dropping her hands and taking another stretching stance.

''I promise you'll find out soon.''

''Can you at least tell me on a scale of 1 to Gremlins, how evil is it?''

''It's not evil at all. Anyway, how about you, are you going to give me any hints about what we're going to sing tonight when we hit up Woody's?''

Their plan was to make a quick stop in at Debbie's birthday bash before stepping out to hit up karaoke at the bar where they would take the stage for their first official duet. Santana had given Brittany final say on song selection but the girl was keeping mum on her choice.

''Nope,'' Brittany chirped.

''What if I don't know it and need time to prepare?'' Santana asked. She was confident that whatever it was, she would be able to nail it on the spot but she was still curious to get it out of Brittany.

''Trust me, you'll totally own it. We both will.''

''If you say so.''

Santana chuckled and went back to her device and began distracting herself. Hopping from Facebook to her email to an article about vocal health to Tumblr, occasionally clicking out of several IM conversations Rachel tossed her way once she saw that Santana was online. She had to smile at the girl's persistence, and annoying as it was, well, she couldn't help but kind of miss the dwarf. She zinged out a few silly jabs at Rachel who by now knew not to take them to heart and seemed somewhat delighted at the response and used way more smiley emoticons than Santana thought was really necessary. The chat session was brief and she again lost herself in the dozens of open tabs in her browser.

She didn't even notice when Brittany wandered to the corner of the loft with the sound system set up, or how the blonde started flicking through the pile of CDs they had purchased several days back at Daphne's store. After shuffling through them a few times she picked one out and put it to play and soon some sexy low little synthy thing of a song was filling up the loft.

 _Dial up my number now, weaving it through the wire, switch me on, turn me up, I don't want Baudelaire, just glitter lust. Switch me on, turn me up, I want to touch you, you're just made for love. I need la-la-la-la-la-la, I need ooh-la-la-la…_

''Santana?''

''Yeah?'' Santana replied, her eyes still glued to the glowing screen.

''Santana?''

''Mmhm?''

Santana looked up to see a very familiar smirk on Brittany's face. It was a smirk that implied impending nakedness and orgasms. The blonde was slowly making her way towards her on the couch, with each step she took a little shimmy; the popping of a button, the pulling of a zipper.

''What are you doing?'' Santana asked, even though she was pretty sure she was on the receiving end of what looked to be the beginning of a strip tease.

Brittany made no verbal response, she just continued to move her body, gracefully dancing out of the bottom half of her outfit to reveal herself in tight yellow panties with little pink hearts all over them, the article of clothing somehow both adorable and sexy at the same time. She then moved to stand in front of Santana who was all grins as she tossed her device to the side and leaned back to enjoy the view, and what a view it was as Brittany turned around and wiggled her rear to the beat of the song.

Unable to resist Santana reached out to stroke it a few times. Even encased in underwear it was still one of the most magnificent things she had ever seen, or would ever see.

''You have the hottest little ass,'' Santana said, giving it a nice squeeze and the lightest of swats, almost coming at the sound her hand made against the soft skin.

She spent several moments appreciating and touching that body part and had to whimper slightly when Brittany turned back around, denying her the sight of it. Thankfully she more than made up for it when the blonde began to remove her top, which was a snap-button denim thing that she took more time than was necessary to pop open. She dragged out the process, allowing Santana to watch anxiously and with open fascination as she pulled each button open.

''If I knew this is what I'd get for agreeing to a ridiculous double date I would have been down for it a long time ago,'' Santana said.

When Brittany finished with all of the buttons she didn't slide the article of clothing off just yet though, instead opting to leave it on so that a single, bare strip of pale skin was on display, from her collarbone to just past her belly button.

She straddled Santana then, who reached out to cup her ass, very much enjoying the slow show Brittany was putting on for her, even more so now that she was in her lap gently grinding against her. The blonde's body moved slowly and purposefully to the rhythm of the song and Santana shivered when Brittany's hands sank into her hair, her fingertips softly running about against her scalp and driving her mad.

''You make me feel so good,'' Brittany moaned.

''Oh I'm about to make you feel really good alright,'' Santana laughed into her kiss as her hands moved to Brittany's front, sliding inside the open shirt to palm her breasts.

''You are?''

'' _I am_. I'm going to lick you everywhere, I'm going to make you so fucking wet and hot.'' Santana took a deep breath, ''and when I'm ready I'll spread your legs and fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard and so good and for so long, Britt. Is that what you want?''

Brittany answered with a sly smile and bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

In one swift motion Santana tipped them over and to the side, guiding Brittany to lay beneath her as she took the lead, licking and kissing a trail from the girl's pale abs up to her mouth.

''I can't control-uh-uh-uh-control myself with you,'' Santana panted against her skin.

''Then don't.''

''I want you all the time.''

''You have me...all the time,'' Brittany said softly in assurance as Santana went about planting kisses against her jaw and neck.

She felt one of Brittany's hands snake down into her panties to cup at her ass, and when that wasn't enough, pushing them down partially past her hips only to go back to squeeze and urge Santana on.

Before either one of them could register what was happening though the sliding door was opening loudly and a couple of feminine voices yelped in shock. She and Brittany froze with the new and sudden knowledge that they were no longer alone.

Santana tilted her head to the side and while she hadn't a clue who had just walked in, just out of the corner of her eye she could spot two figures standing absolutely still as statues in the doorway of the loft.

''Who the hell are you?!'' one figured replied harshly.

As Brittany went about buttoning her top up, Santana pulled up the side of her panties that had been pushed down. Together they shuffled around the couch for a few seconds making themselves presentable before standing and turning to look at their surprise visitors.

''Who the hell am I?'' Santana scoffed. '' _Who the hell are you?_ ''

A tall blonde woman stood alongside a slightly shorter brunnette. They both appeared to be around the age of Brian, Michael and the others, somewhere in their 30's. Santana blinked as she suddenly recognized the two women from the pictures on Brian's phone.

''I'm Melanie,'' said the brunnette.

''And I'm Lindsay,'' said the blonde.

Or as they were so often referred to by their friends and family _Mel and Linds_.

Brian hadn't volunteered much information on the pair, just that they had moved to Canada a couple of years before, but on one or two of their outings Justin had mentioned the female couple a few times to her and Brittany.

The way the blonde man spoke of this Lindsay and Melanie to Santana, it had sounded like they were kind of a big deal. He went on about how much he admired them and how they were hands down the most stable relationship he'd ever witnessed first hand. He even said he was the ringbearer at their wedding and proudly touted the fact that he was even there with Brian when Melanie and Lindsay's first born was brought into the world.

If she remembered correctly the petite dark haired Melanie was supposed to be a successful no nonsense lawyer and Lindsay, the tall blonde, was an art professor. While they both had incredibly professional careers according to Justin they could cut loose and have a laugh and a beer with the rest of them. _Melanie and Lindsay weren't perfect,_ Justin had said to she and Brittany, _but they were damn near it._

There in the loft the older female pair stared blankly at Brittany and Santana.

''And you are…?'' Melanie asked, looking ten kinds of confused.

X

Somehow their introductions between the two female couples led to a conversation and the conversation eventually spilled out onto the streets. Now donned in clothes and together with Brittany, Santana was walking and talking with the two older women down Liberty Avenue in a slow stroll as they made their way towards the Liberty diner.

''So let me get this straight,'' Melanie began as they all came to pause at a cross section, ''you're Justin's cousin?''

''Brittany was it?'' Lindsay inquired softly, all smiles.

''Mmhm,'' Brittany nodded along.

Melanie and Lindsay looked to each other, then to Brittany and back to each other. ''They do look remarkably alike, wouldn't you say?'' Lindsay's eyes lit up intrigued with this information.

''Eerily so,'' Melanie said in agreement.

''Right down to the cute button nose. You're just darling.''

Brittany smiled at the attention from the two women, skidding her sneaker against the pavement in an _aw shucks_ manner.

''And what pray-fucking-tell am I?'' Santana asked, which earned her a deep hearty laugh from Lindsay who seemed to be amused by the foul language and a tiny scowl from Melanie, who clearly wasn't as impressed by it.

''You kiss your mother with that mouth?'' Melanie asked with a straight face.

''No, but I kiss yours,'' Santana quipped.

Melanie widened her eyes and stepped forward as if about to deliver a stern lecture. ''Excuse me, you little-''

''Hey now,'' Lindsay halting Melanie with a soft touch, ''we've raised two children together, I would think you'd have much more patience than that.''

''Yeah, Melanie, _I'm just a child_ ,'' Santana teased, turning on the puppy dog eyes for effect, even going so far as to purposely make her bottom lip tremble ever so slightly, fully aware she was grinding the gears of the other dark haired woman.

''What was your name again?'' Lindsay asked her.

''Santana,'' Brittany answered for her, shaking her head at Santana's antics but pulling her into her side all the same. ''She's my girlfriend slash best friend slash _everything_.''

''Oh that was abundantly clear judging from what we walked in on,'' Melanie remarked.

A few minutes later they arrived at the diner and were promptly greeted by Debbie.

''Oh my god. Oh my FUCKING god!'' Debbie hollered at the sight of Melanie and Lindsay walking into the front door.

In an instant she was pulling them both into a giant motherly embrace that lasted for several long moments. The female couple seemed to enjoy the hug for the first few moments but Santana and Brittany had to laugh as they watched both Lindsay and Melanie begin to squirm in an attempt to end Debbie's overly long hug that seemed to be squeezing the air out of them.

When Melanie and Lindsay were finally able to pull away and stand upright Debbie asked what brought them in. Melanie and Lindsay smiled and shook their heads about, as if they thought it was obvious.

''It's your birthday, Deb,'' Melanie said.

''You know we wouldn't miss your party for the world,'' Lindsay said softly.

Debbie mouthed a silent 'thank you', looking soft and touched that they thought nothing of dropping everything to come for her special night.

''So where are my grandkids?'' Debbie asked, finding her voice.

''With an old friend,'' Melanie answered, ''they konked out after the flight in and Lindsay and I figured we'd visit around.''

''We just came from Brian and Justin's loft,'' Lindsay continued, ''we heard they were taking some time out of New York to come back home this summer as well-''

''-but when we opened the door we saw...'' Melanie blinked and tilted her head sideways, gesturing to Brittany and Santana.

''Oh them?'' Debbie said, looking over at the two younger women. ''They're Liberty Avenue's latest new foundlings. I found them on the diner's doorstep snuggled up in a little basket.''

After a bit more of chit chat and joshing around Debbie departed. Her shift was over and she was off to pamper herself a bit before the gathering later in the evening. Once the older woman left with the promise to catch up later, Melanie and Lindsay went to slide themselves into a booth and were soon joined by Santana and Brittany who came to sit across from them.

''So what are you buying me to eat?'' Santana asked, flicking a finger at the menu in Melanie's hand, much to the women's annoyance.

''Who said I'm buying you anything?'' the lawyer narrowed her eyes.

''Uhhhhh, I think you owe me that at least,'' Santana said cockily, ''you totally saw my naked ass, glorious thing that it is. _You're welcome by the way_. So ungrateful...I swear.''

Lindsay lightly chuckled at the exchange and Santana grinned cheekily, delighting in the sort of approval.

A stone-faced Melanie looked to Brittany. ''Is your girlfriend always this lovely?''

''Pretty much,'' Brittany answered as she stared down at her own menu.

Melanie turned to her tickled wife and shook her head. ''You see what this is, right?''

''See what _what_ is?'' Lindsay asked, taking a sip of water.

''This,'' Melanie said, pointing at the two, indicting Santana and Lindsay herself. ''This is you and Brian and your weird friendship all over again where he says or does something inappropriate, disgusting or offensive or _all of the above_ and you feed him your approval with your laughter and I end up looking like a stick in the mud.''

Lindsay _awwww'd_ at Melanie, leaned into her side and rubbed her back. ''You're not a stick in the mud, you just...have a different sense of humor. Besides. Look at her,'' Lindsay made a tiny gesture with her hand to a smirking Santana, ''she's harmless.''

Brittany nodded and piped up. ''She really is. She's like the sweetest, cutest wittle cupcake ever.''

Brittany proceeded to kiss Santana's cheek repeatedly, making adorable lippy-smacky sounds against her skin.

''Britt,'' Santana whispered, slumping her shoulders in embarrassment, not at the display of affection, but at the fact that Brittany was pretty much shattering her snarky badass image up in front of their two new acquaintances who appeared to be delighting in the fact that Brittany was smooching on her in such a silly manner. ''I'm not a _wittle_ cupcake. I'm not a _wittle_ anything.''

''How long have you two been together?'' Brittany asked, glancing over at the other pairs matching wedding bands.

''We're coming on, what, thirteen years now,'' Lindsay said cheerily, taking Melanie's hand within her own.

Santana went slack jawed with that information. '' _Oh my god, how?_ ''

At the exact same time Brittany exclaimed, '' _that's amazing!_ ''

''We've only really been married for half of it but all together yes, thirteen,'' Melanie clarified, looking very proud of the fact.

''And we have two beautiful children,'' Lindsay continued, happily handing her phone over to Brittany. As a mother she of course had dozens upon dozens of adorable pictures of her kids on it, and as a mother she was of course happy to show them off.

''Aww,'' Brittany squeed at the photo of a laughing little toddler girl.

''That's Jenny, she's three.''

''What's your son's name?'' Brittany asked, flicking to another photo.

''Gus,'' Melanie supplied.

Lindsay laughed. ''Believe it or not your cousin is the one who helped name him. Of course it was only later that we learned it was also the name of his stuffed teddy bear when he was a kid.''

''Gus...Gus, the teddy bear,'' Brittany grinned as she connected the dots in her head. ''Oh my gosh, _I have that teddy bear!_ He gave it to me when he and his parents moved their family from Ohio to Pittsburgh. I still have it. Gus the bear is in my room back home!''

''Probably getting humped to death by Lord Tubbington,'' Santana added.

''What about you guys?'' Melanie asked. ''How long have you two been together?''

''That's kind of hard to answer,'' said Santana. ''But I'd go with _three days_.''

At the same time Brittany answered with ''- _three years_.''

Santana wrinkled her nose slightly and explained. ''Depending on your definition of together, either three days or three years.''

''Well, in our own way I like to think three years,'' Brittany said.

Not pressing for more information Lindsay simply nodded and smiled. ''Either way, that's wonderful.''

Even the slightly more standoffish Melanie had to agree. ''It is.''

The two couples chatted for a bit, while Lindsay and Melanie ate a proper meal Brittany and Santana took to munching on cookies. Brittany went on, shooting question after question at the other couple, about their life, about their relationship. Her eyes going bright as she listened in on each of their answers.

Santana however eventually grew tired of grinding Mel's gears and she too couldn't help but become interested in what Melanie and Lindsay had to share. But whereas Brittany seemed thrilled by their stories and life, Santana found herself wondering about all this talk of babies and mortgages and responsibility.

At one point in time it wasn't something she thought she would ever see: two women, committed and in love and proud. Lindsay and Melanie were doing it all and had been for _thirteen years_.

It more than blew her mind.

They had it all, the house and the kids and the white picket fence. It was in it's own way cool and impressive to see two women take on the world together and succeed. Sure, Lindsay and Melanie were pretty smoking and all for, like, people in thirties, and they weren't total squares but they were what one would call a very traditional couple.

They had designed a very beautiful life together and while she wasn't entirely sure if that was the specific life for her, it made her think and believe with the knowledge that if she wanted it this a real option. Because it was here, sitting right across from her in Melanie. In Lindsay.

Breathing and tangible in a way she never imagined. Thinking back to junior year and the struggle, she couldn't even picture something like this. It just seemed so far away and impossible. Now many things that she once thought unattainable, unreachable seemed much more closer than ever before.

They'd only spent a little over a week in this neighborhood but she had come to understand that anything is possible on Liberty Avenue, yes, but beyond that she was also realizing that maybe anything is possible _anywhere_.

X

Twenty minutes outside of the city Brian and Justin were hanging about in the bedroom of their country house. Brian had bought it for them right before Justin had went off to New York, and even after Brian followed he never thought to give it up.

Justin had once said that out there somewhere was the country manor of his dreams, with stables and a fireplace and a swimming pool and Brian wanted to show him how serious he was about what they had between them. And though they had to spend some time apart Brian always felt like this sprawling giant beautiful space was always meant to be Justin's.

He kept it in the hopes that the artist would always know no matter what, success or fail, they would always have this place for two of them. Close enough to the city, but tucked far enough away to that they could feel like they were the only two people on the planet.

Also, Brian really liked it because whenever they stayed there the giant estate made him feel like Bruce Wayne and a part of him always liked to think he was part superhero.

 _He was Rage after all_ , he told himself as he laid about in bed in a tank and jeans reading over the rough drafts of the latest issue of the comic named after his alter ego.

He knew that Michael carried on making the comic but he hadn't actually paid much attention to any of the storylines since Justin bowed out of it in order to focus on his own art. When Justin told him that was going to make a return to do the artwork for one special issue Brian figured he'd see what kind of story would prompt his boyfriend to want to come back to it.

''Why the hell is Rage getting his ass beat?'' Brian asked, holding up a sketch of Rage getting captured by some grotesque villain. ''I would _never_ get my ass handed to me.''

''Within the structure of this story it makes sense,'' Justin said as he stood a few feet away looking through their closet and trying to sort out what he was going to wear to the party. ''Don't worry, Rage survives and lives to be fabulous another day.''

Brian scratched the side of his head as he continued to read the small storyboards Justin had already printed out. ''I don't understand though. This is an issue of Rage, but Rage and JT are barely in this one at all. They only have a few scenes.''

''Exactly.''

''Still don't get it.''

''You know how TV shows sometimes use an episode as a backdoor pilot for an upcoming TV show?''

Brian chuckled inwardly to himself. '' _Backdoor_.''

Justin shook his head at his boyfriend's crude sense of humor. ''It's kind of like that, it's a sort of framing device to tell the story of this other masked hero and her origins and love interest. It could work as a one off issue but Michael is talking about expanding the universe and being more inclusive. He kinda has this idea of spinning off Snix into her own legit comic.''

The dark haired man held up a small panel with Santana's sketched face printed on it, complete with eyemask, just like Rage's. ''So this Snix...it's Santana right?''

Justin nodded as he went over to plop himself into bed next to Brian and the two of them came to lay side by side, heads slightly bumping together on the same pillow as they held up the artwork in their hands to examine it. ''It's kind of amazing really when you think about it.''

Brian found a picture of Rage in the pile and placed it next to the Snix sketch. ''What, that we're both dark, dashing and hilarious?'' he asked.

Justin blinked as he studied both sketches with a serious eye. ''Well there's that sure, but...you know at first glance Rage and Snix could almost be perceived as villains because they're a little cocky and a little mean but they're not. You're not, neither of you are villains. You're the furthest thing from it actually. You're the anti-heros...put on this earth to change it. To challenge it.''

''And look good doing so in tights.''

Justin's body shook in laughter. ''And look good doing so in tights, yeah.''

Brian flipped to another storyboard. ''So at the end of this issue Snix and Rage... _become friends_?''

''I don't know if it's that simple. The story is more complex than that. They understand each other. I'd say allies for sure. Allies that sling bitchy zingers at each other, but allies nonetheless. By the end they realize they have the same superpowers.'' Justin turned and watched Brian think over the story and the art. ''So what do you think?''

''...I think it's genius and dark and truthful. Rage still sells pretty well but I think you're gonna sell a shit ton of these.''

''I think so too,'' Justin said, grinning at his own work.

''You'll probably make a pretty penny too. You're _a name_ now,'' Brian continued, Justin's work was praised and photographed and featured many places, it also sold for obscene amounts of money, ''when people find out that you're coming back to the Rage verse to do the artwork for a special issue these are going to fly off the shelves.''

''That's my hope but I don't really care about the money,'' Justin raised a shoulder, ''I'm doing pretty well. I was actually going to give Britt and Santana half of my cut...you know, something to put away for college or whatever they end up doing after high school. The rest I was going to donate to the local LGBTQ youth center.''

Brian looked over at Justin, quietly amazed by his nonchalant, unhesitant generosity. He could never not be in complete awe of this man's heart. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against blonde hair, breathing him in and simply basking in the closeness.

''You're a superhero too, you know that right?'' Brian whispered before laying a warm kiss on him.

Justin blinked, smiling his reply as he kissed back. Only whimpering slightly when Brian abruptly pulled away.

''You know what...I just had one of my trademark brilliant ideas,'' Brian said, scratching at his jaw in thought as the gears turned in his head.

''Is it _'take your pants off, bend over'?_ ''

''No- _I mean absolutely yes_ -but also... Do you remember what I did when you and Michael released the first issue of Rage?''

Justin tilted his head about as he recalled. ''You threw a giant Rage-themed launch party at Babylon.''

''We could do that again you know.''

''What?''

''Throw it a party. A Snix party. I still have those contacts. I could buy some print ads, get it featured on some online blogs, throw it a launch party, call some press-''

''We could hire some women to walk around dressed up as Snix like we had guys dressed up as Rage at the Rage party-oh my god, Brittany would die if she saw a dozen Snix's just walking around!''

''If we promote this and get people interested we could charge an arm and a leg for people to get in and then you'd be able to donate twenty times the amount to charity.''

''You would do all of that?''

''I did it all before, for the Rage launch. I think Snix should probably arrive in the same style. How long before you guys finish it?''

''Well, Britt pretty much already cranked out the story, it's really all down to the artwork. With this new software I'm using it's a lot faster to get things done than it used to be. Michael was saying with the rate we're going now we could probably have it done in less than two weeks.''

Brian suddenly had a million and one ideas running through his head. He was always quite proud of Rage, not just because the graphic novel made him out as a hero, but because Justin and Michael put their hearts into it. And if Justin was coming back to it for one issue, he was going to support and promote the shit out of it, and also have this Snix character make a smash as she entered the Rage verse.

''Two weeks tops? Fuck, that's quick. Do you think Cyndi Lauper would ever come back to Babylon after what happened the last time she was here?''

''Why?''

''Well if we're throwing a giant ass launch party we're going to need some entertainment,'' said Brian, sounding boyishly excited. ''We should call her up and see if she's game to come back to Babylon.''

''You're just, what, going to call up a major legendary music icon and ask her to perform?''

''She came once before, why not again. I'm Brian fucking Kinney, I can do anything.''

''That's true,'' Justin said, going back in for a kiss that quickly went from playful to passionate. ''Now take your pants off and bend over.''

X

''Just once? For me? Pleeeeease? I just want to see you in them once!'' Brittany begged playfully.

She and Santana were back in the loft, readying themselves as they stood in front of the closet area, sifting through their clothes trying to decide on their outfits for the evening out. It was kind of a difficult task for Santana because the outfit would have to work for Debbie's birthday bash as well as the bar later on.

''For the last time, no, never,'' Santana laughed. ''Britt, I can pretty much rock anything that I admit and I even let you pick out that ridiculously sexy lingerie set for me when we went shopping with Daphne, but you will never ever ever talk me into wearing suspenders!''

''But you'd be so cute!''

''No, you look cute in suspenders. I'd look like an idiot.''

''That's impossible, but fine.'' Brittany gave up, placing the suspenders in her hands back into the closet and picking out one of her own dresses which she began changing into then and there.

Santana meanwhile began stripping down to her underwear before walking into the connecting bathroom, leaving the door wide open. She went to the counter where they both had their make up laid out and began applying some to herself within the mirror.

''So what did you think of Mel and Linds?'' Brittany asked, raising her voice slightly for herself to be heard. ''Amazing right?''

Brittany had always known that was possible, for two women to be together and happy and successful but she knew Santana had probably never entertained the idea, let alone seen a positive, stable loving relationship like that. She hoped her girlfriend got something out of seeing these two slightly older women happy and thriving.

''Two kids...grown up professionally jobs...you could just look at them and know that they totally work as, like, a team,'' Brittany carried on. ''Lindsay and Melanie are smoking hot, married and totally owning everything. They're like Tibette from The L Word, except not totally and completely mind numbingly boring.''

Santana's laughed echoed slightly from within the bathroom. ''Oh-hoooo! Spot on, spot on. And Lindsay is way hotter than Tina Kennard too.''

''You would think that,'' chuckled Brittany as she slipped into her shoes.

''You don't?''

''Oh no, I agree Lindsay is beautiful, she and Mel both are, but you would say Lindsay was hotter. It was soooo obvious when we were hanging with them, you were totally crushing on her.''

''I was not! What?! I do not crush on people. People crush _on me_.''

''Sweetie,'' Brittany hollered, tickled by Santana's denial. ''Each time you said something funny you would look at Lindsay like a little puppy dog, wanting her attention, just hoping that she would laugh.''

''I did not!''

Brittany exhaled in exaggeration and took on a faux dramatic tone as if she was reading from a stuffy script. '' _I guess I have to do the honorable thing now and step aside so that you two can be together! Twas a love I could never compete with! But know I shall think of you and what we had, however brief!_ ''

Santana walked back into the room, slapping Brittany's ass in passing, making the blonde burst out into laughter at her own teasing tone.

''Whatever,'' Santana said, rolling her eyes.

''At least now I know you have a thing for blondes.'' Brittany smiled and got back to the topic of conversation. ''Seriously though, you gotta admit it's something else to see that up close and personal right in front of us. How can you not think Mel and Linds are awesome?''

''It is awesome, and they are,'' Santana said, making for the dress she had already set aside for herself and stepping into it. Once she was zipped up and slipped into her own heels, she came to stand beside Brittany. She reached out to stroke blonde hair affectionately. ''I don't know what life is going to look like for us in five or ten years...who does...but...watching them...talking with them...now I know we have more than just one possibility. What me and you can have... _is anything_.''

Santana leaned in to kiss her tenderly and Brittany sank into the embrace, letting herself fall into it completely, closing her eyes and giving into those amazing lips. Feeling the warmth and love being pressed into her. As Santana's fingertips slowly played about her scalp she felt tingles all up and down her spine. Her heart skipped a beat.

She didn't see it coming when Santana pulled away from their kiss to gently grasp her head and in rapid succession plant a dozen moist, wet kisses to the side of Brittany's face, making those lippy-smacky sounds on her this time very much in the same manner Brittany had kissed all over her at the diner.

''Ohhhh, what!'' Brittany wiggled out of the other girl's arms and placed a hand to her cheek. When she brought it back down it was covered in lipstick marks.

Santana exploded into hysterical mad laughter.

''Santana!'' Brittany groaned, wincing at her lipstick and saliva covered cheek. ''I didn't have lipstick on when I did that to you. Damn it, now I have to do my make up again!''

''Payback, baby.''

Brittany slumped her shoulders and walked into the bathroom to wash her face off.

''Who's the wittle cupcake now, huh?''

''You are!'' Brittany comically shouted back defiantly.

Amused with Brittany's cute pouting and the payback she had just delivered Santana plopped herself back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling with a giant smile on her face.

It's amazing how far one can come in a short matter of time, she thought. When you find yourself in a place where you can feel safe, with people who see who you are and accept it without hesitance, without question, with people who understand.

She was growing in peculiar ways, and she couldn't for their night to begin.

X

 **A/N: during the final editing stage I realized this chapter was crazy long so I split it up, and because of that this one feels off to me when I read it over. If there wasn't enough Brittana interaction I apologize, I think that is due to the splintering of the chapter. When read as a 40 page chapter, there's substantial Brittana, when I cut it up in half so it's more easily digestible for readers it feels like there's less Brittana...if that makes any sense.**

 **I guess what I'm trying to say is, I hope the scenes with the other characters weren't too boring to read, but they kinda had to exist in order to set some future stuff up. I promise we'll get back to more Brittana goodness very soon. :D**

 **The next chapter is Deb's party, Mel and Linds make a little announcement, Brittana's duet at karaoke and more dancing at Babylon.**

 **Question: Mel and Linds have two kids and I was thinking what if in an upcoming chapter Britt and Santana somehow get stuck babysitting? Yay, nay? I just want to see them play with kids because it could be cute and funny and sweet. I have a soft spot for Santana interacting with kids in fanfic. It makes me all mushy.**


	14. Loud And Out of Key

**X**

 _ **sing me something soft, sad and delicate**_

 _ **or loud and out of key**_

 _ **sing me anything**_

 **\- Straylight Run**

 **X**

Later that evening Santana and Brittany along with all of the acquaintances - Ted, Emmett, Daphne, Jennifer, Carl, Debbie - they had made over the past week descended upon the comfy and warm home of Michael which he shared with his husband the handsome, brainy Ben.

Brian and Justin had been the ones to make the introductions to them. Ben was a teacher and writer and in Santana's objective estimation the most attractive man she had ever seen. She couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was doing with Michael.

Santana leaned up to slyly whisper into Brittany's ear ''oh my god, Hobbit 2.0 totally married up. Michael is so...and Ben is so...''

''Right,'' Brittany laughed in agreement. ''It's like...you know what it's like?''

''If Rachel hooked up with and married Quinn?''

''Yes! It'd be like the same exact hottness ratio!'' Brittany declared.

''Oh my god.''

''Oh my gross.''

They shivered together at the thought of some bizarre parallel universe where Quinn and Rachel genderswapped, fell in love and lived happily ever after.

''I need a drink,'' said a slightly wigged out Santana.

''I think I saw punch in the dining room,'' Brittany pointed off in the direction.

''Yeah, not that kind of drink.''

She gently nudged the blonde towards the nearby kitchen nook. Her hope was to find a bottle of something that would make this snooze of a get together a little less boring. Her quest for alcohol was temporarily thwarted when they came face to face with Debbie who immediately spotted them and with that scratchy but warm voice joyfully demanded to know how their date went. Brittany happily gushed and Santana remained silent, more than happy to let the other girl do all the talking as she recalled it all to the older woman who seemed pleased to know it went smoothly.

''I'm glad you two had a lovely date,'' Debbie said with a cheesy smile before dropping it completely from her expression and shooting a faux stern look at Santana, ''although you owe me for having to drag my ass up the Mon Incline in the middle of the night to set that picnic up for you.''

''Psh,'' Santana scoffed, playing right along, ''I don't owe you shit OWWW!''

Debbie reached out to suddenly snag Santana's ear as if she were a toddler who needed a timeout. Santana let out a yelp and bent her body to ease the slight pain. Even in her comical discomfort Santana somehow knew it was done with a certain affection and fondness. Debbie was sort of the matriarch of this rag tag bunch and had been known to give the occasional swat to those she called her own yet it was always done in motherly maternal way - in some ways she actually reminded Santana of her own grandmother.

''I mean thank you,'' Santana winced out and heaved a sigh of relief when Debbie released her from her grasp.

''That's more like it,'' Debbie laughed and went to pat Santana on the cheek with a tender touch.

Looking amused with Santana's peculiar friendship with the older woman Brittany went to peck her ear to make it feel better.

''In all seriousness though I was glad to be of assistance,'' Debbie admitted, looking at them and noting the open affection they were giving each other. ''I am however surprised to see you here. I would've thought you two would have much more interesting things to do than to show up at my boring little birthday dinner. You should be out, together, hitting Liberty Avenue.''

''We plan to later,'' Santana said.

''But after you cut the birthday cake,'' added Brittany.

Debbie gave them both affectionate pats, silently thanking them for showing up when she knew they could have wiggled their way out of attending. With an adorable bounce in her step Brittany then announced she was going to make a trip to the little girl's room.

Left alone with the older woman Santana hopped onto the counter and watched Debbie fix herself a cup of coffee.

''Can I ask you a question?''

''Shoot,'' Debbie said, ''and hand me the creamer there.''

Santana did as told, handing the small container over to Debbie. ''Was it hard for you?''

''Was what hard for me? Does this smell fresh to you? It doesn't smell fresh to me,'' Debbie waved the creamer under Santana's nose.

''Smells fine, but I mean...was it hard for you...you know...when Michael told you he was...gay?'' Santana asked slowly and awkwardly.

Debbie paused as if realizing the weight of such a question. ''Not really...seeing as he never told me... _I told him_.''

''You what?''

''To spare him the pain of having to tell me,'' Debbie explained. ''I knew, and I knew that he knew. I figured since we both knew the sooner we talked about it, the sooner we could help each other. He taught me and I made sure he always had the support he needed. I mean, I'm sure I embarrassed the shit out of him more than a few times along the way but...when he was growing up he and I were always a team. I wasn't going to let who he was change that, because it shouldn't. So no, it wasn't hard for me but it was something I had to understand and educate myself about.''

''And it doesn't ever wig you out or give you pause, like, the fact that you're constantly surrounded by gay men and women?'' Santana asked, curious. ''No offense, it's just...I guess I have this idea that most people your age-''

''My age!'' Debbie laughed.

''You know what I mean,'' Santana chuckled, ''most older generations are stuck. I guess I was just wondering because...you know...''

Debbie nodded, hearing what Santana left unsaid. ''They're just people, Santana. _You're_ just people. I'm not going to lie to you. There are assholes out there who can only see things a certain way, who can see other people a certain way and when something or someone comes along and challenges them and their very narrow view of the world...not everyone will be as willing to evolve.''

Santana glanced away in thought. Her parents might take a moment to adjust and understand and she knew that when all was said and done there was a possibility that they might not be receptive to what she had to tell them when she returned to Lima but for the most part she wanted to believe that her connection to them was strong enough to handle anything.

It was her grandmother that she really worried about.

Telling the older Lopez woman was not exactly something she was looking forward to because that reaction was a question mark.

Alma Lopez much like Debbie Novotny could be a little brutal with her kind of affection. While she had never actually seen Debbie legitimately angry she knew her own grandmother enough to know her mood and touch could swing fast and almost violently. She worried what that would spell for her and for their relationship once she sat the older woman down and revealed herself to her.

Her grandmother was not an easy woman. Her love could be hard. Her words could shatter you. Even on good days.

''Hey,'' Debbie softened and leaned in, ''whoever it is that you're afraid you might lose...all you can do is try. You do your part and be honest and the rest is up to them. And if they don't have the guts to evolve that's their problem, not yours. Understand? No matter who you lose **you will never be lost** , because you're only lost if you're alone and you will never be alone.''

''But wha-''

''You will never be alone,'' Debbie repeated seriously and quickly, reaching out to tilt Santana's head so she could look her in the eyes and know this. ''Not if the girl in the next room has anything to say about it, '' she nodded towards the door Brittany had entered moments before, ''not if Justin has anything to say about it, not if I have anything to say about it and he may be the most irritating human being alive but believe it or not Brian Kinney gives a shit. In fact he'd probably deny it but I think he just may give the most shits out of all of us when it comes to the people he calls his friends. You may just be passing through Liberty Avenue but...the connections you make here...you take those with you when you go. Understand?''

Santana blinked.

Debbie tried again. ''Say you understand or I twist your ear again.''

''I understand,'' Santana said finally and gave the older woman a smile.

''Good.''

Debbie grinned and made to take a sip of her coffee. She took a swig and then promptly spit it back into the cup, all while making hilariously over the top faces as if repulsed.

''This tastes like shit,'' Debbie yucked and walked out screaming ''Michael what the hell are you serving me in here?''

Brittany re-entered the room a few moments later and came to stand near Santana and noticed her shift in mood.

''You okay?'' Brittany asked, holding her cheek and stroking it with her thumb.

''Yeah. More than.''

''You sure?''

''Way sure.''

Santana exhaled, feeling a soft sort of ease with Debbie's words and the depth behind them. Brittany held out both of her hands which Santana took as she hopped her way down from the counter and smoothed out her dress. Having given up on finding a proper drink they were about to walk out to join the others in the sitting room when they looked up to see what appeared to be a fourteen year old boy smiling at them as he held tiny cups of punch out for their taking.

''Hello ladies,'' he said in greeting, sounding like he had a mouthful of braces.

He was a scrawny, wiry little thing, even an inch or so shorter than Santana. He was obviously attempting to be smooth and charming, but it all came off rather lame. Brittany held in her laughter while Santana rolled her eyes.

''Missing child!'' Santana hollered to no one in particular. ''We have a missing child without parent or guardian here!''

''Who are you calling a child?'' the young man replied, looking ruffled at being referred to as such. ''I'm nineteen, I'm in college.''

''Right, I'm sure,'' Santana laughed in a pitying tone, ''look we don't have any candy so why don't you go run along to your mommy or daddy or whoever you're here with.''

''Uh, I live here,'' the young man replied quickly. ''This is my house. Michael and Ben are my dads and I'm really nineteen.''

''Did they like have you when they were twelve or something?'' Brittany asked, towering over him. ''Aren't they like in their thirties?''

''What? I'm adopted of course. They took me in a few years ago when I was fifteen,'' he explained. ''I'm Hunter by the way.''

''And we're not interested by the way,'' Santana said, and Brittany leaned into her side to underline the reason why.

The young man - Hunter - accepted the information easily with nonchalance. ''You're together? Rad.'' He gave them a little smile and looked apologetic. ''Sorry if I stepped on anyone's toes when I came over. I swear I wasn't trying to be a douche. Other than Justin and Daphne I'm always the youngest at all of these get togethers, I saw you guys and I just wanted to come say hi is all. I thought _finally people my age_ , you know.''

Looking at his face and stance, Santana could tell he meant no harm. Even if he did though he had such a thin tiny build it was impossible to feel threatened or put off by him. He looked younger than both of them.

She raised a shoulder. ''Whatever, show us where they keep the booze and we're square.''

Hunter laughed and nodded at them to follow him over to a connecting room. He took a look around and when he was sure no one was looking swiped a bottle from a tucked away cabinet.

They introduced themselves as they all put a splash in each of their cups and they soon found that what Hunter lacked in build, he made up for in attitude. He spoke with a funny surfer boy lilt and just about every other word out of his mouth was 'dude'. He was pretty much an average teenage boy, except without the disgusting average teenage boy mindset of _'ooo, two girls, hot'_. Hunter seemed more interested in telling them about his gaming system than in getting in between them.

They all eventually wandered into the main sitting room and took a seat with several of the others on an overstuffed sofa.

''No way!'' Hunter shouted, his mouth left open in astonishment. ''Justin and the guys let you hang out with them _at a bar_? They've only let me go into one with them once!''

''Why don't you get a fake ID and go out on your own?'' Brittany asked.

''Cause I look thirteen is why,'' Hunter laughed. ''Nobody would buy that.''

''You are kind of a runt,'' Santana remarked.

''Hey,'' Hunter pointed a finger at her, ''my growth spurt is coming any day now.''

''So what's it like having two dads?'' Brittany asked him.

''We know this one girl who has two fathers,'' Santana added, ''but I try to avoid eye contact and one on one conversations with her. If you look into her eyes she steals your soul.''

''Michael and Ben are pretty cool parents. Ben is into sports with me and Michael owns his own comic book store - I kinda lucked out dad wise,'' said Hunter. ''Course they do kinda suck when it comes to certain things. Thankfully I have Mel and Linds to call up when I'm having girl problems.''

''Oh, we met them today!'' Brittany said, which got Brian and Justin's attention and involvement in the conversation.

''Whoa, what, you met Lindsay and Melanie?'' Justin asked, leaning over the back panel of the couch.

''When?'' Brian wondered from a chair nearby.

''Uh, excuse me, me and my new friends we were in the middle of a conversation here,'' Hunter said, looking at the two other men who interjected themselves into it.

Brian made a funny little dismissive noise with his mouth and flicked at Hunter's ear in a silent playful warning to shush and keep quiet. He seemed to regard Hunter as a mere child, even though technically Santana and Brittany were younger he had never looked or dismissed them in that way.

''Yeah,'' Santana answered, ''they dropped by the loft earlier today looking for you and Justin.''

''And totally cock-blocked me and Santana in the process,'' Brittany grumbled sadly.

Brian nodded knowingly. ''They do tend to do that.''

It was then that the couple in question arrived. Melanie and Lindsay walked into the door with their two children with them. They were greeted and embraced by most everyone in the room who rushed to them but the last thing Santana thought she'd see is Brian leap up from his seat and jostle his way in as well, forgetting his cool in order to stand before his two old friends. After receiving hugs and hellos from Justin both women turned to Brian.

'' _Wendy_ ,'' Brian said in greeting to Lindsay; his voice soft and full of emotion.

'' _Peter_ ,'' Lindsay replied.

Brian then looked to Melanie. ''Mel.''

''Heartless intolerable prick,'' Melanie said her own greeting with a warm smile.

''I've missed you,'' he said to both of them.

Back on the couch Brittany and Santana both watched the sort of reunion take place as Melanie and Lindsay were immediately being pulled in a dozen different directions by their surrounding friends.

And so the party began.

Although Santana thought it could barely be classified as such, it was such a snoozy, low-key thing but then she guessed it had to be since there were children here. The next hour dragged on for her as everybody chatted about and filled up on food and drink, and after everyone serenaded Debbie with Happy Birthday the older woman then dug into her gifts. Most of which were nice and looked pricey and while she was thankful for them it was obvious that her favorite gift was the kitschy golden cat cookie jar Brittany had gifted to her. Britt and the older woman had a similar fondness and taste for the absurd as evidenced by the collection of porcelain cat figurines she had seen at Debbie's place that one night.

As hour two was quickly approaching Santana was about to pull Brittany aside so they could plan their escape when there was a small hubbub; a few people started hollering and jumping up and down, specifically Michael, Ted and Emmett who in the blink of an eye began hopping in place like a couple of five year olds. For a second there she half expected them to grasp hands and begin skipping in circles. The three men were practically dancing around Melanie and Lindsay who were attempting to talk as the guys frolicked in celebration of something the women had just said.

''You're moving back?! Are you serious?!'' Michael shouted.

Emmett was already fanning his face as if he were on the brink of breaking out into tears. ''You two better not be twisting my leg or I will cry!'' Emmett rambled excitedly. ''I'm already crying. You better not be making me ruin my guy-liner for nothing!''

''Just tell us,'' Ted looked to the female couple, questioning them. ''You just said you and Linds were moving back, were you serious?''

''We're serious,'' Melanie answered with a chuckle.

As they were surrounded by the others the two women took turns explaining that they were still doing well in Toronto. They had a beautiful home and stable positions and had even made a few solid friendships but that it simply had never quite felt like home there because, they said, they already one. The move to Canada was something they had felt was right for them at the time but now, Melanie said, they both believed it was time for them and their family to come back.

''I've already talked to my university about it and Mel has already sorted it out with her law partners and there's still some paperwork for each of us to sign, but...we're coming back, for good,'' Lindsay informed everyone who erupted in laughs and excited chatter.

''Damn it, Michael, put me down,'' Melanie hollered, comically trying to escape her friend's arms.

Santana watched the festivities and tilted her head at the realization that the arrival of Melanie and Lindsay had shifted something.

Before when she had gotten to spend time with the group it was obvious that they were all close, they were all friends, that they all meant something to each other. Sure they teased and laughed and threw bitchy one liners at each other but with Lindsay and Melanie now in the picture, the group somehow looked different now.

Balanced almost.

Like with this Mel and Linds, she thought, they were now _complete_. It was a sight, Santana thought, to see this female couple not only be accepted but _celebrated_. Melanie and Lindsay weren't just a piece of this group, they were, apparently, a central part of it. The glue.

This didn't look like a bunch of friends anymore. It looked like a family. A completely dysfunctional, loud ass family. A found family.

And as she stared at the people in front of her she wondered what it would be like to find that for herself.

She and Brittany were really doing this couple thing now and as terrifying as felt, she was excited for what was to come and she hoped that when they returned to Lima the few people she trusted and felt for could be something like this to them. If she and Brittany opened themselves up to people would those same people open up themselves in return.

What would it all come down to if she told them that this - her and Brittany - it wasn't for fun or to pass time or a phase, that this was who she was and who they were. Would they turn away, would they think nothing of it? How much would she lose, who would she lose?

Glancing over at a deliriously happy looking Debbie she thought once again to her own grandmother.

That loss was a very real possibility she knew and briefly she wondered if it would all be worth it.

Her answer came to her as she looked over to Brittany a few feet away as the blonde was laughing at something in conversation with Justin and Daphne. She watched as Brittany's cheeks rose, as the tiny muscles around her mouth worked to bring the corners of her lips up, how those beautiful cat-like eyes filled with the most amazing, captivating light.

 _Yes._

 _Yes. This would always be worth it._

Even if she lost everything and everyone it was still a small price to pay for the freedom to be who she always was.

Santana Lopez bowed down to nothing and no one. Whatever happened, if anyone walked away, she would deal and she would go on and one way or another she'd make it through.

She had to she told herself and maybe somehow, some way she'd make her own found family.

Hell, if Brian Kinney could somehow find a group of people willing to put up with his smartass, she could too. At least she hoped so, she thought, as she stared at the ruckus with a bittersweet kind of wonder.

X

A half hour later everyone - save for Carl, Debbie and Justin's mother Jennifer who had both opted to stay in and get in some snuggle time with Melanie and Lindsay's children - had made their way to Woody's so they could all have a drink, toast Lindsay and Melanie's return with a few rounds as well as watch Brittany and Santana have at their long overdue duet.

Once the entire group was in they located a couple of tables and everyone began to situate themselves so that everyone had room. But before Brittany could take a seat Santana took her hand and gently tugged it, silently requesting she follow. Brittany watched her girlfriend snatch a shot of alcohol from Daphne in passing and knock it back before they both came to stand in a dark corner of the bar.

''You ready?'' Santana asked, giving her hand the tiniest squeeze.

''To sing? Now? I thought you'd want to wait til later, you know, to show everyone up like last time we were here.''

''Wuh, that was different,'' she reasoned.

''How?''

''That was about shutting everyone up and putting Brian in his place. But this? Tonight?'' Her smile faded as she turned quiet and earnest. She blinked slowly in reply as if she were searching for the right words, as if trying to memorize this moment as she set them free. ''This isn't about showing anybody up. You and me getting on stage, that's about us, Britt. No one else. If you want to wait til later in the night we can wait but I'm ready when _you're_ ready.''

''You are...aren't you,'' Brittany said, still astounded by Santana's willingness and readiness for what came with her coming out.

It was like something inside of her had been unleashed. Something fierce, something ready, something burning with urgency. Brittany was amazed and proud to see her taking these steps on her own, each of one of them more certain, more sure than the one before.

They then made their way to where the sound man was set up tinkering with his gear. He smiled in recognition of them as he handed over the binder that held the song selections available. Brittany pointed a finger at her choice.

''Didn't we do this in glee club once?'' she asked as she caught sight of it.

''Sort of, like a mash up of it,'' Brittany answered. ''Which was fun, but...''

Santana leaned into her side, curiosity all over her face. ''But?''

''You know back when things were different. When we were both trying to distract ourselves with other people and other things...me and you would have these amazing nights but then just go right back to having to pretend...I can't count how many times I laid awake in bed daydreaming about us. About what we could have. I saw us live a million different lifetimes, a million different ways. But no matter what or where, all of them had you and me singing _this_ song, some way, some how. Always. It's what I hear in my head when I think of you.''

''Really?'' Santana blushed at the admission.

Brittany attempted to lighten up the moment with a little nonchalant playa shoulder shrug. ''Well, this and R. Kelly's _You Remind Me Of My Jeep_ , cause _'girl, I wanna ride it'_ so totally like encapsulates our love.''

Chuckles rolled out of Santana at her lame attempt at a joke.

''So do you need a minute or two to prepare?'' the sound man asked, cueing up the tune on his system and producing two mics for them.

''Pfft,'' Santana began, ''I can do this in my sleep.''

''Yeah, I think we got this,'' Brittany added. ''Thanks.''

The sound man gave them a thumbs up as a go ahead just as the last performer was hopping off stage to bored, stilted, mild applause.

Right before they took to the steps Santana lifted Brittany's hand between them and kissed her knuckles, pressing her lips to them for several silent seconds. ''Let's give them a night they'll never forget.''

And then they were on.

A light ethereal synthy sound began playing from the system, followed by a piano. In recognition of the song many people in the bar sat up suddenly. Justin, Brian, Melanie, Lindsay, Michael and the rest were alert and attentive, and Emmett was already doing his cute little baby seal claps in his seat.

''What is this song?'' Ted leaned into Daphne's side and whispered.

Daphne twisted up her face. ''Oh my god, you don't know Beyonce when you hear it?''

''No.''

''But aren't you gay?''

Ted blinked. ''Excuse me, that is offensive. As a gay man I am not obligated to be knowledgeable or fawn over pop icon divas and their-''

'' _ **Shut up Ted!**_ '' Brian and Justin said simultaneously in a sort of whispered shout as neither of them looked like they were in the mood to hear one of his little teachy PC spiels.

The stuffy accountant held up his hands, quieting himself along with the rest of his friends who were staring up at the small stage and at the two young women standing upon it. One dark, one light, both of which appeared to in this moment only have eyes for each other.

Over on stage for the first few seconds of the song Brittany felt like she might faint, or rather that she make wake up from some fainting spell to realize this was all a dream. Because for so long it had been a dream. This is all she had ever wanted, to feel that passion, that fire Santana had when performing and to share in it.

They were finally, after years, on a stage together - _just the two of them_ \- and for a brief moment Brittany actually feared she might have lost her own voice.

 _''Remember those walls I built,''_ Santana began first, her eyes raking over Brittany and Brittany alone, completely neglecting the crowd before them to give all of her focus to her, _''well baby they're tumbling down and they didn't even put up a fight and they didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you in but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now...''_

As Santana sang to her, her voice warm and full of admiration, Brittany shook off that tiny tremor within her. Her worry over her own voice failing her quickly dissolving because with Santana at her side looking at her like this, giving her everything, she felt something proud rise up within her.

This was the moment she had waited for for so long. She wasn't about to let it pass her by.

 _''It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking, it's the risk that I'm taking,''_ Brittany started in, layering her voice over Santana's. Her heart swelled at the sound of them both, alone-together. _''I ain't never gonna shut you out.''_

 _''Everywhere that I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace,''_ Santana continued in that silky, soulful way of hers that gave Brittany chills, _''you're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face. Baby, I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away.''_

And together they went in for the hook…

 _''I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo...''_

With each 'halo' she watched as Santana's smile became wider, brighter and even more impossibly beautiful. She took tiny step by tiny step across the stage towards her as those deep brown eyes gazed at her.

It was like Santana was stripping everything away, every little barrier, every little obstacle or reasoning that her past self had once said _no_ to all of this, each and every shackle that had tried to hold her heart captive, everything, all of that, had been slowly falling away and this here and now was the last piece as she walked through the fear and allowed her voice to flow out and find Brittany's own.

Brittany thought this is what it was to be made love to through song.

That's exactly what it felt like.

Pure.

Intoxicating.

Intimacy.

And even though they were in a room full of people she knew without a shadow of a doubt, this was all for her, for them.

About them.

 _''Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night, you're the only one that I want, think I'm addicted to your light,''_ Brittany took it from there, _''I swore I'd never fall again but this don't even feel like falling. Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again.''_

 _''It's like I've been awakened,''_ Santana came in, moving her hand ever so slightly in front of her body as she emoted, _''every rule I had you breaking, it's the risk that I'm taking ain't never gonna shut you out.''_

 _''Everywhere that I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace, you're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face. Baby, I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away.''_

By the time they got that hook again the bar erupted in appreciation, roaring for them with excitement. Several clusters of people were singing along and back at the table Justin, Daphne and Emmett were happily hooting, so in awe of the performance so far. Brian, Lindsay and Melanie all had open mouthed smiles, their eyebrows raised in a kind of marvel.

 _''I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo...''_

Everyone was feeling it, everyone was loving it.

And on stage Brittany thought it funny how these three minutes could somehow feel like a lifetime. How time seemed to stretch on and expand when she was looking at the girl of her dreams. She wondered if it was possible to live inside this moment, to exist within it to the end of all time.

But when all was said and done and the final note was played and the crowd applauded with glee and enthusiasm their eyes found each other. Amidst the noise and the numerous distractions they blinked slowly at each other before Santana's arms found their way around Brittany's neck and without hesitance she laid a big giant one on her.

''Thank you,'' Brittany said pulling back and cradling her face, placing a thumb gently over the center of Santana's lips and smiling down at the contact.

''For what?''

''For doing this with me. You didn't have to, you didn't need to.''

''I told you I wanted to. When we were at Babylon you said every dance was mine,'' Santana whispered and Brittany nodded in recollection. ''I want you to know that every song I've ever sung or will ever sing is yours, Britt. They're _all_ yours. Every note, every bar, every word. They belong to you.''

Brittany nodded again, wrapping her hands around her waist and grinning into their kiss which soon turned ridiculously playful as Brittany started bouncing in place mid-smooch.

When they stepped off the stage they laughed and kissed their way over to the bar where the bartender smiled and magically produced a couple of cute looking drinks and with a nod slid it over towards them without a single word. It was a silent, thankful gesture for the performance.

As they walked back to the table they were rewarded with polite hoots and hollers from several patrons and the rest of their party had all eyes on them.

''Oh god, I'm crying again,'' Emmett said, comically fanning his face once more. Nearby Daphne laughed and handed him a napkin to dab at his eyes with.

''That was something,'' Lindsay said to the girls as they returned to take their seats.

''Definitely something,'' Melanie said lighting up, equally impressed by what she had just seen.

''Britt and Santana know their way around a song,'' Justin said proudly. ''That was amazing, girls.''

Hunter, Michael's son, spoke up in his slurpy surfer boy voice. ''Dude, Beyonce would be proud.'' He got a few odd glances and shrugged with a wave of his hand, completely unbothered. ''What? I'm secure enough in my masculinity to admit I can get down with some Beyonce. You suckers judge all you want.''

''Hey, no judgements here,'' Melanie declared kindly.

''But I do say a toast is in order,'' Daphne encouraged, looking to Brittany and then Santana, ''you guys _killed it_ up there.''

Everyone raised their glasses at Santana and Brittany and their moment on stage and the group soon fell into several different conversations. There were so many of them at the table they all soon splintered off into their own interactions.

''...Is it okay? I mean, is it _hot_?'' Brian asked Santana, patting a hand over his head.

''It's fine,'' Santana answered.

''Fine? I want _more than fine_. Give me your compact. I need to look at my hair.''

And while Santana found herself occupied with Brian briefly, Brittany found herself engaging with the other female couple, telling Lindsay and Melanie all about she and Santana and more or less explaining their finally getting together and coming out on Liberty Avenue and how tonight in its own way marked a very special occasion for them.

''It's kind of a big deal for us,'' Brittany admitted, her body still buzzing, ''singing together in front of other people. It's real now...but this somehow made it real-real.''

Brittany looked over to Santana who was now holding up a compact so Brian could inspect and fuss over his hair and once he found it satisfactory he took it and turned it so she could do the exact same. She had to grin. _They were both such pretty princesses_.

''I know San can be a little growly and cautious around new people, but she really does have, like, the most amazing heart,'' Brittany said to the other female pair. ''We've been hanging with Justin and Brian mostly since we got here which is cool and all. I mean Justin is the best and Santana and Brian have this totally weird friendship going on too but...I don't know. It felt different hanging with you guys earlier today. Like good different though!''

''It was nice meeting you both,'' Lindsay added warmly, looking touched. ''It's always amazing to see young people be fearless in who they are.''

Brittany shrugged, unsure if the praise was warranted. ''I don't know if we're fearless.''

''Oh fuck that,'' Melanie said abruptly, nudging Brittany in the shoulder in a playful, encouraging manner, ''don't ever diminish yourself or your voice. There's no doubt that the political and social climate is shifting-''

''Global warming is a problem, yes,'' Brittany said.

Melanie smiled and simply shook her head as she started again, ''what I mean is the world has changed in the last few years. Progress has been made and we absolutely have a long ways to go but it still takes a lot of guts to be queer. LGBTQA - no matter where a person stands in that acronym don't ever devalue yourself or your own bravery. That goes for both of you.''

Lindsay turned to her wife with an idea, ''we should take Brittany and Santana to some of the girl bars some time.''

''Right,'' Melanie had to agree, nodding at Brittany. ''I would be open to that, even if I had to endure an evening with your ever so charming girlfriend.''

Santana turned towards them and leaned into Brittany's side. ''I heard someone say my name over here,'' she said smoothly. ''All horrible things I hope.''

Lindsay laughed and Melanie brushed it off good naturedly as Brittany informed her. ''Mel and Linds just offered to take us to some girl bars! Cool right?''

''What? Really?'' Santana raised an intrigued eyebrow.

''Prohibited you be on your best behavior,'' said Melanie, looking more to Santana than to Brittany.

Santana squinted. ''Why are you looking at me?''

''Something tells me spending any amount of time with you is bound to result in a migraine, or a criminal record,'' the lawyer teased.

''Oh hush,'' Lindsay lightly swatted her wife in the arm then looked apologetically to Santana, ''she doesn't mean anything by it.''

''Well, if anything, it's this one here,'' Santana said, patting Brittany's head affectionately, ''that you should watch out for. Believe it or not with a few drinks in her she turns into the wild one.''

''And she,'' Brittany said, nodding back at Santana, ''turns into a weepy mess.''

''One time, that happened one time and I never live it down,'' Santana said in her defense. ''But you know what? As long I don't have to wear flannel I'm so totally in for checking out some girl bars.''

Brittany held up a finger. ''Ya know-''

''Do not even start! I am not wearing flannel.'' Santana laughed out her protest.

''But you'd be the hottest lumberjack ever!''

Melanie and Lindsay erupted into tiny shoulder shaking chuckles as they watched the back and forth take place. For the next couple of hours they mostly found themselves joshing around and interacting with the married couple who as it turned out were a lot less stuffy once in a relaxed environment and had a drink in hand. Melanie did a couple of shots with Brittany and Lindsay bummed a smoke from Brian and leaned over and allowed Santana to light the cigarette that hung from her mouth.

They might have been together for over a decade, they might have been parents, they might have been the more traditional out of the bunch but Lindsay and Melanie were just as loud and hilarious as their friends and both Brittany and Santana took a certain delight in this discovery.

They were fun and smart, down to earth but still sophisticated, prone to petty wisecracks but also socially and politically aware.

Their conversation veered from topic to topic, hitting on everything from Barbie and whether or not she was simply a dumb blonde toy or a feminist icon to where to go in Liberty Avenue to find the best scones to a wildly inappropriate game of Marry-Fuck-Kill featuring all the women of the Buffy-verse.

''I gotta say,'' Santana began to Melanie, ''you're cooler than I thought you would be. I pegged you as an uptight professional with a stick up your ass.''

''Eh,'' Melanie said with an unoffended shrug, ''I can be a little anal but this uptight professional knows how to let loose like the rest of them. Anyways I didn't peg you for the romantic type,'' the lawyer countered harmlessly, throwing a nod towards the stage and her earlier performance with Brittany. ''But that's the thing isn't it? People are surprising.''

'' _There's nowt so queer as folk_ ,'' Lindsay said to the girls.

''What was that?'' Brittany blinked, not quite sure of what she heard.

''Say again?'' requested Santana, knocking a shot down herself.

Lindsay spoke once more, grinning from ear to ear. ''It's this Northern English saying I think... _there's nowt so queer as folk_. I teach art, Ben is the English professor so I'm sure he'd be a little more eloquent in explaining, but basically it means there's nothing as strange as people. Regardless of who we love or go to bed with at the end of the day every single person walking this earth, we're all a little odd, we're all a little bit mad, we're all a little bit surprising, we're all a little bit of...of...everything. _There's nowt so queer as folk_.''

Melanie rubbed her wives back but leaned across the table to loudly whisper to the girls ''you may be the stripper drunk and you may be the weepy drunk but as you can see my wife is the philosophical drunk.''

''What?'' Lindsay squeaked. ''I am not! I was being profound!''

''Well you're adorable when you're profound,'' Mel kissed her.

''Thank you.''

''All teasing aside you know,'' Melanie turned to the girls once more. ''Linds and I meant it about taking you two out one night, just the four of us. We'll show you some parts of Liberty Avenue that the guys aren't really familiar with.''

Brittany bit her lip and was on the edge of her seat imagining the possibilities and Santana looked pleased that the other couple were serious about their offer. They were both so jazzed that soon they both stood and made their way over to the bar to grab four more drinks for all of them. They were actually waiting on said drinks to be served when Michael, Ted and Emmett approached them. Michael stood at the forefront while Emmett and Ted flanked his sides and stood a step behind. All of them sporting cheesy smiles.

''You know what? I see it now.'' Santana turned to Brittany. ''When these three are together they do look like Alvin and the Chipmunks.''

''We have a favor to ask,'' Michael said, brushing off her teasing.

Emmett bounced on his heels. ''Please, please say yes.''

''We wanna do something special for Mel and Lindsay,'' Ted explained. ''But we could use a little back up.''

''Actually, we could use _a lot_ of backup,'' Michael admitted with a wince. ''We want to sing them a song but we're kind of just okay as singers. But you guys? Each time you've been on stage you blew it out of the water. We could really use your voices in the mix.''

''Will you give us a hand?'' Emmett asked looking hopeful.

Ted continued. ''We just really want to make this special for Mel and Linds. Please.''

Santana looked to Brittany who nodded without hesitance. Santana shrugged. ''Alright, we're in.''

''But only because it's my childhood dream to get to sing with Alvin and the Chipmunks,'' Brittany informed them matter of factly, ''...and because Mel and Linds _are_ pretty awesome.''

''So what are we singing?'' Santana asked the men who began to look amongst themselves.

Fifteen minutes later with all the details worked out, Brittany and Santana sat off to the side of the stage, on top of a table with a couple of mics in hand and watched as Michael, Emmett and Ted took to the spotlight and fidgeted in place for a moment. The three men looked slightly awkward and shuffled around until Michael finally stepped up to speak.

''Hey everyone. I'm Michael,'' the comic book store owner began meekly, ''me and my friends are regulars here. Most of you know us one way or another, and if you know us then you probably know Mel and Linds.''

He made a small gesture with his hand to the married couple. The crowd collectively chattered in agreement. Several of them spotting the female pair and hollered out friendly and familiar ' _heys!'_ at them, some even throwing waves to the two women.

''It wasn't too long ago Melanie and Lindsay were regulars around these parts,'' Michael carried on, ''until they decided to move away to start a different chapter of their lives. Even though they were only going somewhere a short plane ride away, saying goodbye to them… it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.'' He swallowed and looked to Emmett and Ted at his side on stage, both of them nodding sadly at the recollection of that particular farewell. ''It was one of the hardest things _any of us have ever had to do_. Because they're more than my friends, they're family. Tonight though, tonight I want to celebrate the fact that they're coming back, back for good.''

There were several laughs and happy hoots and even a few clusters of people applauding this news throughout the bar.

''And I thought what better way to greet them back than to sing something to them. Some of you might have been there a few years back when Lindsay and Melanie threw a little party that - thanks to a little E in the punch and the B-52's - turned into one of the best times of my life. I remember that day. I remember all of us laughing and dancing and singing but most of all I remember Mel and Linds were in the middle of all of it. That said, this one is for you two. Welcome home. Lindsay...Melanie...Liberty Avenue has missed you.''

Instead of a smoopy, slow emotional ballad however, a fun familiar beat began to pump out of the speakers. A tune everyone seemed to know right away, regardless of age.

Michael began, _''if you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says fifteen miles to the-''_

Still sitting calmly Brittany took it from there, _''love shaaaaack, love shack yeah, I'm heading down the Atlanta highway, looking for the love getaway, love getaway.''_

 _''I got me a car, it's as big as a whale,''_ sang Ted who looked nervous as he tried to shake off his own stuffiness, _''and we're heading on down to the love shack. I got me a Chrysler, it seats about twenty so hurry up and bring your jukebox money.''_

 _''The love shack is a little old place where we can get together...love shack, baby...''_ Santana came in with Brittany echoing her, both of them remaining subdued as they allowed the song to build and allowed the three men to have a go at the forefront of the song.

 _''Sign says stay away fools,''_ Emmett shimmied his way in front of Ted and Michael. Unlike his friends he took to performing with a lot more ease and charisma, his voice flowed, _''cause love rules at the luh-huh-ove shack. Well it set way back in the middle of a field. Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back.''_

 _''Glitter on the mattress,''_ Brittany sang as she hopped down from the table and held out her hand for Santana to take and helped her down as well as they played off of each other and made their way to the front.

 _''Glitter on the highway,''_ Santana added into her own mic.

 _''Glitter on the front porch.''_

 _''Glitter on the highway.''_

They remained on the main floor, not bothering to even take the stage because as they took over the vocals and launched into that hook they took off in a spirited but slow sprint into the crowd. Brittany exited to the right and Santana made her way over to the left. They wandered through tables, riling up patrons to stand up and take part in the moment.

 _''THE LOVE SHACK IS A LITTLE OLD PLACE WHERE WE CAN GET TOGETHER,''_ they sang in unison. _''LOVE SHACK, BABY. LOVE SHACK, THAT'S WHERE IT'S SHACK, THAT'S WHERE IT'S AT.''_

Emmett, inspired by the girls, took off from the middle of the stage to follow them out into the sea of people with his own mic as he took another verse. _''Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin', wearing next to nothing cause it's hot as an oven,''_ he paused to sing to a specific table and fanned his face playfully. _''The whole shack shimmies when everybody's dancing around and around and around and around!''_

As Brittany and Santana continued to make their way through the bar they soon discovered that the people of Liberty Avenue however needed little encouragement to sing and dance. In fact they took to it as if it were the most natural, ordinary thing and soon the entire bar erupted in a sort of wonderful, mad chaos. Men and women were up and dancing, not just on floor but on the pool table, on the bar, people were holding up their drinks in salute, swaying them to the rhythm of the song, not even caring when the liquid would occasionally pour out little by little. Everyone was alert and making noise, banging on table tops and singing at the top of their lungs.

Emmett continued to work the crowd and Brittany soon came to meet Santana in the middle of the rear and together they made for Melanie and Lindsay at their table where they widened their eyes, silently urging the other female pair to stand up and come with.

Lindsay and Melanie looked to be enjoying the entertainment but hesitated in taking part. It took some nudging from Justin, Brian and Daphne but they were eventually pulled out of their seats by their friends and gently pushed towards Santana and Brittany who took them by the hands and lead the married couple up to the stage where Michael and the others helped them up. Lindsay and Melanie looked completely amazed and overwhelmed by the attention and appreciation as they stood and surveyed this wonderful ruckus, this mad thunderous noise that was going on all around them.

Once the other female pair were standing center stage as their friends and bar patrons serenaded them, Brittany took Santana's hand and they braved the crowd yet again. This time as they made their way through they discarded their mics. Brittany tossed hers towards a gorgeous and elaborately dressed drag queen who was more than happy to lend vocals and Santana handed hers over to a group of young women who went all giggly when she made eye contact with them.

They both came to sit upon the bar at the rear where they had a nice slightly elevated view of the happenings. They leaned into each other's sides and found themselves both catching Melanie and Lindsay's eyes. The married couple smiled at them, mouthing a silent thanks and giving them tiny subtle nods for their hand in creating all of this madness in honor of their return.

Brittany thought it felt pretty amazing to have incited this kind of response, all in celebration of these two women and their return to the avenue that was and would always be a part of them.

''So what do you think?'' Santana asked, resting her head against the side of Brittany's.

''I think we gave them a night they'll never forget.''

''And what about you?''

''I don't see myself forgetting this one any time soon...'' Brittany grinned and moved a hand down to link into Santana's.

A young waitress with a name tag appeared, two drinks in hand. She smiled politely as she explained, shouting over the music to them, ''the manager said to bring these over to you and to tell you drinks are on the house for you two tonight.''

''Thank you!'' Brittany shouted.

''Shit, yes! Margarita!'' Santana's eyes lit up at the chilled drink.

''Drink responsibly ladies,'' the girl laughed before walking off.

With drinks in hand they sat and watched all of their new friends sing and dance and tear it up. A clearly already drunk off her ass Daphne was standing on top of a table sing-slurring. Michael's husband Ben was standing to the side of the stage with his hands to his mouth, whistling loudly in support. Justin and Hunter were both standing on top of chairs singing along as well. Brian was standing nearby hollering his own praise towards the stage, both hands cupped to the side of his mouth as he gave it up for Mel and Linds.

Either way she was really starting to realize what a truly colorful place Liberty Avenue was. It had time and again welcomed her into it's embrace, praised her every time she got on stage and opened her mouth and shared that part of herself. Not just her either, Brittany too.

It seemed on this street _everyone_ was worthy of celebration.

X

''Britt...Britt...Britt, I'm cold,'' Santana croaked, her voice low and scratchy.

After Woody's descended into chaos and everyone except for Ben and Hunter (neither of which drank) had more than enough to drink they all came back to the loft, either tired or drunk or both, and while a few of them continued to knock a couple more back most everyone found a space to crash out on.

The next morning Santana was thankful to be waking up on a soft, comfy mattress but fidgeted slightly due to the chill of the A/C. In an effort to get warm she turned on her side and snuggled forward towards the body in front of her and after a moment began to blink herself awake. She soon found a pair of striking blue eyes blinking open as well. It took her a second for the fog of sleep to subside but when it did it immediately hit her that this was not the pair of eyes she usually woke up to stare into.

''Ah, what the hell?'' she asked, sitting up with a sudden jolt as she realized Justin was the person in front of her.

''Whoa!'' Justin squeaked himself, panicking for a millisecond before relaxing.

''Ow!'' Brittany yelped softly from somewhere behind Santana. ''Santana...you kicked me. What are you doing over there?''

''She was cuddling me,'' Justin announced sleepily, placing his head back onto his pillow.

''I was not cuddling you,'' Santana gave him a friendly swat in the side for his teasing before turning onto her other side to face Brittany, placing her head onto the same pillow. ''Sorry for the kick,'' she leaned in to kiss the blonde girl's nose as apology and then moaned at her own throbbing head. ''Oh my god. I feel. Like Hell.''

''You and me both,'' said yet another voice.

This time Santana, Brittany and Justin all jolted up into sitting position. Each of them looking over to see that behind Brittany Lindsay was lying about, yawning as she woke and sat up. The four of them had apparently slept sideways on the large bed, with Justin and Lindsay at the ends while Brittany and Santana were tucked in the middle.

They all took a moment to process their surroundings but Santana was the first one to move. She reached for her phone on the nightstand, tapped on the screen for a moment and lifted it up to take a selfie all while sporting a smug but sleepy smile.

''Why are you taking a picture?'' Lindsay yawned.

Santana angled the phone so the other three were in the shot with her. ''Because it's not every day I can say I woke up in bed with three blondes,'' she laughed.

With a straight, unamused face Brittany pushed Santana's phone down.

''Too early for orgy jokes?'' Santana asked and when Brittany simply blinked her response Santana took it upon herself to answer her own question. ''Too early for orgy jokes,'' she sighed.

It was then they heard a ruckus coming from the connecting bathroom. The four then stumbled their way out of the bed. Santana led the way with Brittany behind her as they went to open the sliding door.

It was then they all came face to face with the sight of Brian and Melanie laying on the tiled floor, both of them shivering and clutching their stomachs. She, Brittany, Justin and Lindsay all scrunched up their faces at the clear evidence that they two had apparently been taking turns vomiting into the toilet.

''Justin.''

''Lindsay.''

They each croaked comically and pathetically for their partners, seeking comfort. Justin bent down near Brian but winced at his boyfriend's breath and leaned his head away. Lindsay meanwhile grabbed a nearby wash cloth and placed it to Melanie's forehead. Both blondes did their best to aid their partners but in truth Lindsay and Justin looked like death had ran them over too and were barely any help.

''Oh shit,'' groaned Brian, pushing past Justin's embrace to spew into the toilet once more.

Santana looked to Brittany and together they grimaced in disgust and embarrassment for the man. This somehow seemed to set Melanie off as well.

It was truly a disturbing yet hilarious sight Santana thought as she covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. She and Brittany had knocked back a few drinks but many of the adults made it a point to get more wild than usual since it was the first time they were all together in a very long time.

''You know when my parents agreed to let me visit my cousin and spend time with his friends and family,'' Brittany began with a smirk, ''they probably thought I would be in the hands of upright responsible, respectable adults. I just want to thank you all for being such _stellar_ chaperones.'' Brittany teased everyone over legal age in the room, as they were all hungover.

''Hey,'' Melanie half groaned, half laughed, ''no one ever said we were role models. Honestly, we're probably anything but.''

''Uhhhhhhhhh,'' Brian whined loudly at his friend's side.

Santana held up her hands at her sides. ''Alright, uh, even though I'd love to point and laugh at your misery a little more you're all going to have to clear out. I need a shower.''

''And I plan to join her,'' added Brittany, ''so unless you want to stay and watch, I suggest you go be sick in the living room.''

Needless to say that got everyone up and moving. The two other couples slowly shuffled out of the room and once gone she and Brittany went about stripping down and stepping into the shower cube. Once they were cleaned up and in fresh clothes they wandered out into the living room.

It appeared that Ted, Michael, Emmett, Daphne as well as Ben and Hunter had camped out the night on the couches and the floors. Everyone looked zombified to some extent after their evening at Woody's. Since it was now midday someone in the bunch had the bright idea to order a half dozen pizzas to get everyone recovered and recharged.

On her way to the front steel door Lindsay stepped over Brian who continued to lay face down on the floor and softly sang ''yoink'' to herself as she nabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a handful of bills which she handed over to the delivery person.

Like a herd everyone charged for the boxes of food. Once plates and napkins were dispersed everyone settled down and relaxed, splaying themselves out around the sitting area.

''...Are you sure though?'' Brittany asked Justin in the middle of a conversation.

''I'm pretty sure _It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia_ is just a TV show, Britt, and Paddy's Pub isn't a real place,'' he answered, laughing with his mouth full.

''I'm just saying though,'' Brittany shrugged, ''if it _is_ a real place we should go check it out while Santana and I are in Pennsylvania. I totally want to get Lord Tubbington a pair of Kitten Mittons!''

''Plus, Sweet Dee is pretty hot,'' Santana added with a raised finger. ''Totally cray but hot.''

''Word! I cosign that,'' Hunter said in agreement.

Together the group laughed and goofed and teased, hopping from topic to topic.

After Brittany casually mentioned her knack for math Ted, the accountant, began to scribble out problems and equations on the cardboard pizza boxes, in between the grease stains and bits of cheese and Brittany happily solved them, one by one, to his amazement. Nearby Emmett and Daphne cheered her one with each new challenge the stuffy accountant threw at her.

A few feet away while Lindsay cuddled a still hungover Melanie in her lap, she regaled Santana with tales of her youth, specifically the span of time she discovered herself in college. How going out into the world opened her eyes, not just to issues and injustices, but to who she was as an individual.

''I think I always knew but it wasn't until college that I found my identity,'' Lindsay explained. ''I had to go out on my own and explore. I guess what I'm trying to say is some people always knew and for others it comes as a revelation later on but either way, coming to your truth is something to be proud of. And I'll be the first to agree with Melanie, none of us are role models but...I'm glad you're here even if it's only briefly.''

In some ways Santana still barely knew these people, but she couldn't deny that on some level she felt something for them.

And she, more than anything, wanted to believe that Debbie was right.

That when her time here was done she and Brittany could take these friendships with them.

X

 **A/N: I love the Glee 'Love Shack' party scene, but the reference here is to the 'Love Shack' party scene that took place in 2x07 of QAF (watch it on Youtube, Netflix changed all the original music, bah). It's significant to a Mel and Linds storyline. I thought the characters singing that to them as a welcome home would be a nice wink to the series and a sweet gesture between these two couples. I had to include this scene not only so Santana and Britt could see that Liberty Avenue really does celebrate everyone, but also because I really wanted to see Mel and Linds make their grand return to the neighborhood.**

 **Mel and Linds are one of the best parts of QAF. They have it tough S1, but Season 2 they have some fun/cute/emotional storylines. If you ever check out QAF, I would say look at 2x11, their wedding episode. It is just filled with so many sweet moments. And their wedding freakouts are adorable and hilarious! So Mel and Linds are here to stay and I think Britt and Santana will spend some time with them here and there.**

 **And I know it might seem odd for these grown adults to actually hang out with two teenagers at a bar, but looking back at the show 17 year old Justin was doing shots with Melanie and sneaking into bars to hang out with the group who would only half-heartedly tell him to go home and do his homework. I don't see _this_ specific group of characters putting their foot down with Brittany or Santana about that.**

 **I know people aren't here for the QAF characters and that's completely cool, but it's still important to me to try to be true to everyone. Britt and Santana will always be at the forefront but this is one of those chapters that focuses on the crossover aspect. The next few are getting back to Brittana and taking on some darker tones that will be really familiar to those who watched QAF...**


	15. Through Corrupted Lungs

**A/N: I'm not really sure how to do this but a heads up just in case someone needs one. There's discussion of sex rooms, violence, hate crimes and HIV/AIDS within this chapter. QAF handled a lot of political and social issues and it was always my plan to show Santana and Brittany encountering and contemplating these things. I don't claim to be all knowing about all of these subjects but I hope I approached them delicately and respectfully.**

X

 _ **and if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones**_

 _ **cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs**_

 _ **setting fire to our insides for fun**_

 _ **\- Daughter**_

X

''I know what I'm talking about, trust me. I'm telling you this is not Kylie Minogue,'' Santana said to Brian.

''And I'm telling you it is,'' Brian countered.

''No, this is Robyn,'' Justin said, throwing in his two cents.

''Oh my god,'' Brittany groaned, shaking her head, ''you're all _so wrong_ this is Gwen Stefani!''

It was a couple of days after they had turned Woody's inside out and Santana and Brittany had joined Brian and Justin for a night out at Babylon. The club was packed as usual with hundreds of shimmying bodies on the dance floor and the four of them were standing about at the tall bar in conversation, bickering over the loud dance track playing. Or more specifically who was singing said dance track.

It was during this silly squabble that Lindsay and Melanie showed up. Apparently Brian had been annoying them via text messages throughout the night until he had finally convinced them both to come join them.

''We're staying for exactly one drink and then we're out of here,'' Melanie said as greeting to everyone. She still looked a little worn out from two nights before.

''You look like shit,'' Santana said with a wince. She'd feel badly if it wasn't so hilarious.

''Mel and I haven't had a night like that in ages,'' Lindsay explained, ''it takes us longer to recover now.''

''Now-now, Santana, not everyone can roll out of bed and look like us,'' Brian said with a playful glint in his eyes. ''You must always be mindful of the less fortunate.''

''Screw you and get me a drink,'' Lindsay gave the man a jab in his side.

''I hope you two didn't get the wrong idea of us,'' Melanie said looking to Brittany and Santana, ''Linds and I have had our wild nights in the past but drinking like that _isn't_ something we do now.''

''We got a little carried away celebrating our moving back,'' Lindsay added, wanting to make it clear they were no party animals.

''I'm actually surprised you bothered to invite us out, or me at least,'' Mel said to Brian, as the two of them while friends weren't particularly the best of pals.

Brian opened his mouth and let it hang open as if offended. ''What? I had to. Your return to Liberty Avenue isn't official until you've been to Babylon. This is the first time either of you have been here since we rebuilt. You haven't seen the remodel yet.''

''You can't leave without at least one dance,'' Justin encouraged.

''YES,'' Brittany shouted, widening her eyes at the possibility of getting the other female pair on the dance floor.

''I'd love to see you dance, Mel,'' Santana said, ''I mean I could use a good laugh.''

Brian provided the two older women bottles of water and went to stand between them, placing his arms around each of their shoulders. ''Exactly. So why not stay and bask in the thumpa-thumpa with us?''

''I do miss that thumpa-thumpa,'' Lindsay sighed to herself.

''Never thought I'd say this but...me too,'' Melanie said, looking up and absorbing the atmosphere of Babylon.

''Notice the new lighting, better sound system,'' Brian announced quite proudly, ''I've also made a few small but significant changes to make Babylon an even more inclusive place. I have you know I made sure when they were drawing up the blueprints there was a special section quartered off - the ladies have their own backroom now.''

Brittany looked to everyone. ''What's the backroom?''

Lindsay shot a chastising glare at Brian and leaned towards both Santana and Brittany in a very protective way. ''No place you two need to visit.''

Intrigued with the art professor's reaction Santana spoke up. ''Okay, now I gotta know. What the hell's a backroom?''

''The backroom in Babylon is where the men go to hook up,'' Melanie informed them and wrinkled up her nose as she did so as if repulsed, ''it's that maze of a hallway through that doorway. It's a fucking den of debauchery.''

''Exactly,'' Brian laughed as he pointed off to a doorway in the opposite direction, ''and now through that hallway there is a second backroom specifically for any of our female club goers who wish to partake and get their sin on.''

''What?'' Santana nearly coughed up her drink.

Babylon, apparently, had a couple of rooms set up for random sexual encounters.

Up until this point she had only really seen the bright, fluffy side of Liberty Avenue. Staring at the two doorways on the other side of the club she came to the realization there was still a lot to discover about this place.

''So wait a second,'' Santana held up her hand, getting Brian's attention, ''you're telling me that you just walk inside one and-what?''

''And fuck,'' Brian raised his shoulders as if this were the most obvious answer. ''Single people looking to hookup, couples wanting a place to get their rocks off. It all happens in the backrooms. _Safely_ of course.''

''Are you serious?'' Brittany's eyes lit up, intrigued and scandalized.

Justin became alarmed at his cousin's curiosity. ''I think the backroom might be a little too grown up for you, Britt.''

''Uh, excuse me,'' Brittany laughed at his concern, ''weren't you running around this place when you were seventeen?''

Justin held up his finger as is about to refute this but found he had nothing to say and simply closed his mouth.

''She has you there,'' Brian said in support of Brittany. Fair was fair.

''I'm plenty grown up, thank you,'' Brittany told her cousin. ''You should know more than anyone else how irritating it is when everyone around you treats you like a baby.''

''I know-I know,'' Justin exhaled, knowing full well what she meant and realizing he had overstepped. ''I'm sorry.''

Meanwhile Melanie grumbled at Brian and his inclusion of two new backrooms with the newest version of Babylon. She saw the rooms and everything they stood for as a blight on the image of the community. According to her it played into the promiscuous stereotype and reflected poorly upon them all in the process.

Brian picked up on the lawyer's annoyance. ''Ah, I have missed your sour face, Mel.''

''And here for a moment I thought you had actually matured,'' Melanie countered with more than a hint of disappointment.

''Listen to me Melanie...are you listening?'' Brian asked, leaning in towards her almost obnoxiously close to her ear. ''…We're queer; we dance when we want to dance and we fuck when we want to fuck, that is our god given right.''

''For the record - who here exactly has had sex in public?'' Melanie questioned looking around their little group.

Santana and Brittany along with Justin and Brian raised their hands with no shame. After a few seconds Lindsay timidly did so as well.

''What?'' Lindsay looked to her wife. ''It was before I met you. And I do recall hearing about some pretty wild times in your past.''

''In my _past_. Look I'm not a prude, you know that more than anyone but I just don't get the appeal,'' Melanie said, aware that she was the odd one out. ''I can understand sneaking a quickie with your partner in the backseat of a car or in the heat of the moment somewhere sure but to have designated rooms set up for sexual encounters in our own establishments it-it-it perpetuates the idea that we're deviants and we're not.''

''Whoa. Just because people enjoy sex in ways you don't it doesn't make them deviants,'' Brittany spoke up. She didn't look outright offended but she did look firm with her stance.

''I know that and you know that yeah,'' Melanie reasoned, ''but the straight world doesn't.''

''Who gives a fuck what the straight world thinks?'' Brian questioned. ''Besides you said it yourself a couple days ago as I watched you puke your guts out with me - you said we're no role models. I for one know I'm not.''

''Yeah obviously, I don't think anyone's ever going to mistake you for one,'' Melanie scoffed.

Lindsay interjected. ''I'm not saying I condone everything that goes on in the backroom but...better here than god knows where.''

''See,'' Brian threw a hand up as if in victory and then turned to Santana and Brittany, ''where do you two fall on this?''

Brittany took a sip of her beverage and waved her hand about as if to say _pass_ ; she didn't look interested in being caught in the middle of this little debate. All eyes then came to focus on Santana.

''What? I'm not going to say one way or another, good, bad, right, wrong,'' Santana answered with a laugh, ''it's not my place to be making any pronouncements or whatever the hell about anyone's sex life, no one sure as hell has any right to be making any about mine.''

''Gee, that sounds an awfully lot like a Brian Kinney spiel,'' Melanie teased, ''he must be rubbing off on you.''

Santana held up her finger. ''First of all ew, take that back and second of all - and I'm going to let this pass because you're just barely getting to know me - but I think for myself. I don't give a shit what Brian thinks.''

''It's true, _she really doesn't_ ,'' Justin nodded in agreement.

''But I just barely came out myself,'' Santana said, ''and I'm just now accepting the idea that no one else has the right to tell me how I live my life. I'm not going to turn around and tell someone else how they should be living theirs, even if I don't agree with it. If someone wants to screw around in the back room of a club - that's their life and their choice.''

''Lopez, I gotta say I have a newfound respect for you,'' Brian said with open admiration for her somewhat 'enlightened' response.

''Don't be gross,'' she said as if gaining his respect disgusted her.

''But she makes a valid point,'' Lindsay appraised, ''no one has the right to police the lives of others.''

The conversation continued for awhile and it ultimately led to Melanie and Brian bickering with each other about the politics of sex and social responsibility and the intersection between them and Lindsay and Justin occupied themselves by ordering drinks and getting chummy with each other. They were more than happy to leave their partners to squabble, as if sensing that somehow Brian and Melanie had missed these friendly squabbles and sniping. Brian, very much like Santana, seemed to enjoy ruffling Melanie's feathers.

Brittany and Santana meanwhile made their escape.

As much as the others were really growing on Santana she was more interested in getting away with Brittany from some one on one time. She and Brittany grabbed a couple of drinks from the countertop and made their way over to a strange little darkly lit alcove in the corner of the club that housed a large, elaborate cushioned bench. They came to rest on said bench, leaning back and relaxing with the tiny bit of privacy the alcove partitions granted them.

''The club looks really good tonight,'' Santana said, looking out through the opening at the packed dance floor.

'' _You_ look good tonight.''

''Oh yeah?''

Brittany gave her the cutest, sexiest little grin and began to lay a series of slow, small kisses upon her bare shoulder. ''You look gorgeous.''

''Is that so?'' Santana tilted her head to the side, allowing Brittany to peck her repeatedly.

''Mmmhmm. I love when you wear strapless dresses.''

''You do?''

''I do,'' Brittany hummed against her skin. ''You're the most beautiful person here tonight.''

Unable to resist those adorable pink lips any longer Santana took Brittany's chin in hand and guided it up so their mouths could meet. Santana smiled into it, pleased with Brittany's eagerness. She slid a tan hand over to a smooth pale thigh and traced tiny invisible shapes with her fingertips, confident in the knowledge that later on that night she would retrace the same paths with her tongue. And even though she knew Brittany would probably let her slide her hand further she made no attempt to inch up. The night was young and she still planned to finish her drink and drag Brittany onto the dance floor for a round or two around it, but she did so enjoy riling the blonde up.

Said blonde let out a tiny disappointed whimper when Santana ended the kiss and moved her head slightly away so they could both take a breath.

''You're a tease,'' Brittany pouted and then bit down on her own lip.

''And you're just buttering me up because you want us to go check out the backroom.''

Brittany burst out into rapid laughter. ''What? No.''

Santana raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Brittany could be the sweetest person on earth, but she knew more than anyone that with the drop of a hat the girl could turn into a naughty little scamp as well. It was one of the things she loved about her. It was one of the things that always kept that sexual spark interesting and alive between them.

Brittany hadn't been interested in the debate of the political correctness of the backrooms but that didn't mean she wasn't interested in them at all.

''But since you brought it up-''

''And there it is.''

''-what do you think?''

Santana sipped at her drink and winced at it's strength. ''About the backroom?''

Brittany nodded. ''The one for girls anyway.''

''They're both basically just sex dungeons, you know that right?''

''Yeah, I got that part. I know you're not against them like Melanie but like you didn't say you were for them either so.''

''I'm not entirely sure one way or another, but obviously you're curious.''

''What? Don't tell me you aren't. You don't want to see what it's about?''

''Sex, Britt. Sex is what it's about. And maybe.''

''Maybe?''

Santana laughed as she gave thought. ''I'm not opposed to taking a peek but what are we talking here? Do you actually want to do something in there or what?''

''Honestly, seriously that didn't even cross my mind,'' Brittany finished her own beverage off with a shrug. ''I just say we go take a look that's all. No harm, right?''

''Checking it out could be a fun, dirty little adventure,'' Santana had to admit her own curiosity, ''when in Rome and all that. Plus when will we ever come across another sex dungeon?''

''Other than your own,'' Brittany said, in reference to Santana's dark bedroom layout.

''True.''

''And as for anything else...well...it's not like we haven't done it in public before. Like we even did it in this building already. We've had sex in way more scandalous places if you ask me.''

''That's true. I mean, we are banned from all Chuck E. Cheese establishments for a reason.'' Santana squinted off as she recalled a certain memory.

''Yeah I think I enjoyed my sister's birthday party way more than she did that day.''

''I know I will never look at ball pits the same way ever again.''

''Like I said,'' Brittany continued, already looking excited with the prospect of a future field trip to the backroom for women, ''I just think we should see what this backroom is all about. If we go and something happens between me and you there, then it happens. If not then so what. We'll still get a wild story out of it.''

Santana had to admit, she wanted a peek if for nothing else the bragging rights.

''So yay or nay?''

''Maybe. But later yeah?'' With her beverage finished and gone Santana stood up and offered one of her hands to Brittany. She pulled her up and made her do a little turn and then led them to the center of the club. ''Right now what do you say you and me get our dance on?''

''I say I'd love to.''

And just like that they gave themselves over to the thumpa-thumpa.

There really was something about that dance floor she thought as she and Brittany took to it.

There was a certain energy she felt from knowing that this in it's own way was a shared experience. The throbbing beat wasn't just moving through her, it was moving through everyone in that room. Everyone was looking for salvation, from their own lives, their own troubles, their own pains and heartaches and it looked as if all who chose to step onto this dance floor walked away with some sense of elation.

This is what it felt like, she thought, to be delivered.

Even though she was surrounded by complete strangers there was something beautiful and comforting in that.

There was also something beautiful and comforting in having Brittany in her arms and feeling not one ounce of trepidation.

For the next hour they laughed and danced and goofed and even found themselves making friends when a group of young people recognized them from their performances at Woody's and begged them to hang out. The group consisted of several girls and a couple of guys, all of them appeared to be college-aged, some perhaps even younger but they all looked to her and Brittany with a sort of awe in their eyes as if they thought they were in the presence of karaoke rockstars.

The group even joined them all on the dance floor where they all moved together, trading partners every few minutes, just happy to be free and moving under the bright lights and constant rain of confetti. And when Brittany eventually took a break from the dance floor to go grab a drink of water and see what Justin was up to Santana immediately offered to go along but the girl shook off the thought. '' _Stay, dance,_ '' Brittany had whisper-shouted into her ear. Brittany urged her to stay and enjoy herself with the others around and after a quick peck she was off, walking through a sea of people.

As Brittany disappeared towards the bar Santana turned to realize her dance partners had changed. Two of the young girls in the group now moved before her, all grins, as they began to dance along with her.

Santana swallowed, trying to hide her nervousness.

Sure, she danced with girls all the time on the squad and in glee but this was different. These were girls just like her, like Brittany.

It was just a dance of course and Brittany had told her that this would be a part of it she reminded herself. Spending time with other young women their age and simply enjoying their company - it was something she needed to do, something she owed to herself.

''You guys make like the cutest couple,'' one commented, throwing a nod in Brittany's departing direction.

''Yeah,'' the other girl said with a laugh, ''your girlfriend's the most amazing dancer I've ever seen.''

''Thanks,'' Santana said, feeling at ease with their complimentary chatter.

''And you're not so bad yourself. My girlfriend has two left feet,'' one joked and tossed her head to the side, indicating her girlfriend dancing a few feet away with a couple of others.

And again the other spoke up, ''yeah but at least your left footed girlfriend attempts to dance. I'm lucky if I can even get mine into a club, she's such a homebody.''

It went like that for a little while, moving to the music as they went back and forth in friendly chatter. Santana found herself relaxing enough to feel more than comfortable placing a hand on each of their shoulders in order to draw them in closer. The three of them sliding into a sort of triangular formation as they danced together.

It felt good. It felt nice. It didn't really compare to dancing with Brittany but they were fun and they made her feel seen. Made her feel welcome.

Made her feel...a part of something.

Brittany returned a few songs later and together they danced with more cute girls and cute boys. All of the interactions happened in this wonderfully chaotic blur - these friendships she knew from the get go weren't the kind that were going to live on. These were those kind of micro-friendships, the kind that would only last for a night but in the moment they felt real and significant and profound. She talked existentialism with a brainy and gorgeous tomboy sporting a slanted baseball cap. She waited in line for the bathroom and judged passing people's footwear with another. She and Brittany did shots with two other young female couples, comparing stories and debating on who had the best meet cute (Brittany looked ready to throw down if anyone challenged her and Santana's).

They never made it over to check out the backroom, Brittany had seemed to forget about it for the time being and it was really no matter to Santana as by this point she was beginning to get it then, why this was important. These were her peers and with each step, each dance, each interaction she found yet another part herself. Connecting to others their age, having a laugh with them and understanding them somehow, someway gave herself just a little more insight into herself.

It was exhilarating.

She loved every second of it. Judging by the giant grin on Brittany's face she was loving it too.

They bumped into Lindsay and Melanie on the dance floor later on and she even spotted Justin and Brian, their hands linked and swinging between their bodies, entering the backroom designated for men. Santana smiled and shook her head not even wanting to know what they were off and up to and turned back to the dance floor and to Brittany, putting her hands on the girl's hips and pulling her close and closing her eyes as their foreheads met.

Yes, she was definitely getting used to the thumpa-thumpa of Babylon.

X

''...no, I totally love it but in this scene I think Snix's smirk should be a little more...sexy and seductive.''

''Sexy and seductive, got it,'' Justin repeated as he adjusting the drawing to her likings on his computer.

The next day Brittany and Justin were sitting around in his art space at the high table in the center of the room. They had picked up some sandwiches from a deli and went to his old studio so he could show her the samples of what he had finished so far with the graphic novel. He had wanted to make sure she was happy with the progress he was making and was open to hearing suggestions about the final details.

Rage the comic wasn't simply a cartoon. It wasn't so much Archie, more so like Batman and this special issue they were working on was no different. Within this comic Snix the character wasn't painted as some fluffy do-gooder. She was dark, she was edgy and imperfect and above all else, she was written as complex. The story Brittany had molded was fun, adventurous, sexy, it worked on that basic entertaining level, but it also said something about bravery, about friendship, about finding the savior within yourself. Justin said he believed in this story and he was serious about making sure the art was just as interesting, engaging and beautiful to go hand in hand with it's message.

''Remember,'' Brittany continued, ''Snix totally stands for liberation and equality but like she also makes the female population of Gayopolis swoon too.''

''Noted. So what do you think of this,'' Justin flipped through a few printouts before handing over a drawing of the comic book version of Brittany, or rather the character loosely based on her. ''This is Bethany, or what I think Bethany should look like anyway. You didn't give me many notes on this character but I kind of took some liberties.''

Brittany blinked down at the drawing of this character who was the spitting image of herself. Tall, blonde with blue eyes and a soft smile.

''This is amazing...this is me.''

Justin beamed, happy to see her happy. He handed her another sketch, this one had her comic book alter ego standing beside his comic book alter ego. They stood together, leaning into each other in a friendly sort of side hug. Bethany just a couple inches taller than JT.

''Oh my god,'' she laughed at seeing these drawn out versions of themselves on paper.

''JT and Bethany don't share any scenes in your story but,'' Justin shrugged and looked bashful, ''I had to draw it. It was fun.''

''Can I keep this?''

''Of course. I wanted to show you my version of Bethany - of you - in case you wanted me to change anything before we go further.''

Brittany looked down at the papers scattered before her and shook her head. ''No, everything's pretty much just how I imagined it, except better. Everything looks great. I knew it would. Your work is always awesome.''

She grabbed her messenger bag and pulled out a large notebook which she opened. She placed the drawing of them between two pages and closed it for safekeeping. She was in the process of stuffing it back in her bag when out of the corner of her eye she saw Justin's drawing hand tense and shake slightly. He wiggled it about before using his other hand to massage it deeply. After a moment he attempted to go back to drawing only for it to tremble once more.

Brittany reached over and placed one of her hands over his slightly trembling one.

''We should take a break, you haven't finished your sandwich yet,'' she said, fully aware that he didn't like when others brought attention to his shakes. It was easier to hide her concern by urging him to eat.

''I'm fine,'' he said with a smile, gently removing her hand and trying once more to go back to his drawing.

Again, his hand shook and again she went to hold it.

''Please,'' she quietly urged.

''Britt, I'm okay.''

She shook her head. ''I love everything you've done here but don't push yourself to the point of hurting.''

''I can handle this.''

''When I asked you to work on this I didn't mean...if I had thought it was going to put pressure on your hand I wouldn't have-''

''My hand cramps all the time and I work through it all the time. _I said I'm fine_ ,'' he sighed with a bit of agitation in his voice. ''What's that you said to me just recently - you more than anyone should know how irritating it is to have everyone around you infantilize you. ''

''Hey,'' she said, catching his tone and not having it, ''I'm not infantilizing you and _you know it_.''

She reached for the electronic pen he used with his tablet and pulled it out of his hand and placed it down onto the table with force to make her point. She knew of course his frustration wasn't with her, but with his hand and his discomfort when people brought attention to it.

''I'm sorry,'' he apologized for the tone he took and how misplaced it was. ''I'm sorry. I know you're not. You never have.''

''I never will.''

Because that was the kind of relationship they had. Trusting and supportive yes, but when push came to shove they were fully capable of calling each other on their shit.

Brittany Pierce and Justin Taylor weren't always sunshine and unicorns after all.

And one of the few things that could shatter through their sweet exteriors to instantly reveal all of their complexities was the memory of that one night several years before that forever altered Justin's life and rippled throughout their family.

Brittany thought back to number 68.

Chris Hobbs.

She hated that number. She hated that name. She hated that face.

The previous week she had come across it in that old weathered sketchbook of Justin's from his high school days. The minute she saw that number and that face she couldn't stop herself from crumbling it up and destroying it, her abruptness even took Santana by surprise.

The thought of that night and what Chris _fucking_ Hobbs did to Justin and by extension her family never ceased to birth something dark and furious in her all over again, each and every time.

Chris Hobbs was the reason Justin would forever live with that tremble in his hand.

She remembers that event with a painful sort of clarity.

She was thirteen when it happened.

Her family had gotten a phone call late one night from her aunt Jennifer. She had heard the conversation between her aunt and her parents, only picking up bits and pieces of it. All she could gather was that something happened, something happened to Justin.

That was all she needed to know.

Within the hour her parents had arranged for a family friend to take her younger sister for a few days and had tried to talk Brittany into staying in Lima as well, at least until they knew more, at least until things calmed down, but she wouldn't hear of it. She was going with them she said. Her mind was made.

Once they were in Pittsburgh it had been a mad rush to the hospital. She remembered how the adults were allowed in to see Justin briefly even though he wasn't awake, but that her parents insisted she wait outside in the hall. Everything had just happened and Justin had yet to be properly cleaned up and they were worried about her seeing him that way.

But later on in the wee hours of the night when Jennifer and her parents stepped out to talk to a group of nurses and doctors she slipped in the door and closed it behind herself.

What she saw...it was the first moment of her young life where she felt anger burning and coursing through her veins. Justin was in his prom suit, his impossibly white pristine dress shirt splattered with blood. He was unconscious and hooked up to machines, attached to wires everywhere.

Her tears came without warning and she allowed them to fall as she made her way to the bed. Overwhelmed but unafraid she went to him and carefully, so very carefully crawled up to lay at his side, to hug him. Embrace him. She hoped that wherever you went when you go to asleep like that, that he could feel her and know she was there, know they were all there and that maybe her warmth would bring him back to them.

The night it happened Brittany held him until morning.

It.

The next day someone would recall the events that led to him in that hospital bed. How Justin had asked Brian to his senior year prom, and how Brian had brushed off the invitation at first but then for some reason changed his mind and showed up. How they took the spotlight and danced in front of everyone and after they laughed and goofed and kissed they parted ways outside of the building.

And then how a classmate, someone who had continually harassed and ridiculed Justin - Chris Hobbs - appeared from somewhere.

Several yards away Brian saw what was about to happen and ran towards Justin trying to stop it, but he had been too late. Chris Hobbs, number 68, got to Justin first.

And that was that.

The story made her sick and yet for the following two weeks she replayed it in her head over and over as she sat in that hospital room with her cousin.

And sometimes through the blurry vision of her own teary eyes she'd get a glimpse of someone, of strangers standing outside in the hall looking into the room through the large window. Sometimes the person was alone, sometimes they were in groups or pairs. She hadn't been entirely sure who they were.

It hadn't hit her until several days into her and Santana's visit but thinking on it now she had, at thirteen, seen a heartbroken Debbie through that window. And another instance, there were two men who she now realized to be Ted and Emmett, hugging each other's sides as if to comfort the other. And now that she thought about it, she had also seen Melanie and Lindsay shuffling around the hospital floor several times. She thinks she might have even seen Daphne quietly sobbing in a chair in passing. Of course of all of them she most remembers that first terrifying night when the news came and her family drove for hours to get there and how she and her parents approached the hallway leading to the room Justin was being worked on and seeing who she now knew to be Brian. He was covered in Justin's blood and looked soul dead as Michael tried to comfort him.

Her younger self had no idea who any of these people were but looking back on the event now she was glad they were around. She was glad other people had showed up for Justin and she hoped he felt them, just as she hoped he felt her too.

When it happened it was then and there that she knew no one was going to tell her who to be or how to be.

 _Because fuck the world_ , she thought watching over Justin, _fuck the world and anyone in it who could hurt someone like Justin, someone like her. Fuck them and their rules and their stupid small minds_ , she thought.

Brittany Pierce wasn't going to play this game everyone else was so compliant to take part in.

She had always known who she was. It was always there, she always felt it. Her first kiss had been with a girl, and the first time she held hands it had been with a boy and both moments had meant something to her. Each of them had given her butterflies. For whatever reason this knowledge never came with agony or trepidation. She came to know herself very early on and while it wasn't without some fumbling about, she felt an ease and peace with herself that made it possible for her to navigate.

She was bi and she was proud. She wasn't about to make any apologies.

And after what happened with Justin it made her more certain in what she had to do. She told herself she was never going to hide or deny or fight who she was. She didn't owe this world that, not after what it did to Justin. Not for one day, not for one minute, not for one second. She promised herself she wasn't going to let the world tell her what she was allowed to be or who she was allowed to love. The world wasn't going to scare her from being who she was. Who she was born to be.

The event with Justin _didn't_ shape who she was because she had already known who she was all along but to a certain level it did make her want to be unrepentant in it.

Seeing what the world was capable of doing to someone like Justin, someone like her, who believed in goodness and magic, others might have crawled back into some closet and been content to ride it out there tucked away. If that's what others needed to do for awhile, if that was a part of someone else's journey, she understood, but she knew that for herself there was no going back.

It just wasn't in her DNA.

The day Justin woke up was one of the happiest days of her life. Days later after he settled in and adjusted and spent time with other members of the family she sat with him again. He told her he was glad to see her, to be awake and even though she wanted to cry she forced a laugh instead, simply telling him she knew he was going to come back and wake up. _''Me and you, we're made of magic that way,''_ she said, trying to lighten the moment, knowing he needed a smile.

They talked for awhile there but before she ended the visit she took his hand and told him how before all of this she knew he was always going to be the first one she told and that she didn't plan to do it like this but since they were here now she wanted him to know her, all of her.

She came out to him as bisexual.

He was the first person she ever said it out loud to. Justin squeezed her hand and thanked her for sharing. He acknowledged her and he saw her and he thanked her for letting him know her in that way. She knew he was just secretly pleased to finally have a visitor want to have a conversation about something else other than the ugliness that led to him in that hospital bed.

Because that was another thing they shared - they never wanted anyone to ever see them as victims.

And in all of that, she never once saw him as a victim.

After he was bashed in the head he recovered physically for the most part, the only real physical effect that stayed with him was the hand tremor. Her parents had explained it to her once all technical like, about brain lobes and motor functions and such. But all she really needed to know was that Chris Hobbs had very nearly taken her cousin's life and even though Justin woke up from his coma and took that life back he still had to work to regain the strength in his drawing hand.

For that and for so many things she would never forgive Chris Hobbs.

He was the only thing in this world she would ever hate.

Justin might have been slightly older and he might have seen their relationship differently but in her head and heart she always felt like she was the one looking after him. The one watching over him.

Or maybe they were always watching over each other.

''Look,'' Brittany said gathering her thoughts and taking a breath, ''I appreciate you actually working on this story for me but if it's hurting you...don't, Justin.''

He flexed his open hand and stared down at it for a moment before looking up and addressing her very softly and carefully. ''I can do this, Britt.'' He tossed a head nod at a pile of large canvasses leaning up against a wall. ''All of my work hurts me just a little, but I take it and I use it. I turn all this hurt into something and that makes it worth it.''

Brittany swallowed, feeling uncertain. He reached across the table and placed his drawing hand on top of one of hers in reassurance.

''This is what I do and I've learned how to work with my hand. It's my career but I never push myself to the point of real pain and I always check in with my doctor if I feel like I need to. I promise I do stop when I need to rest it.''

''Promise?'' she asked, placing her free hand against a part of his hair and smoothing it over.

''Promise.''

''I just don't want you to put yourself out over a dumb comic-''

''Hey, this isn't dumb,'' he motioned down with his chin to the tabletop. ''You've never had a dumb idea. Remember, genius runs in our family. I believe in this story and I believe in you, Britt.''

''I believe in you too,'' she said, staring down at his slightly shaking hand and thinking that she would trade all of her magic to heal it for him.

In a heartbeat she would. And in a heartbeat she knew he would trade all of his for her.

X

A couple of hours later after leaving Justin and walking about the avenue on her own as she gathered herself Brittany entered the loft to find Santana whipping something up in the kitchen.

She stood makeup-less in a tank top and tiny cheer shorts leading Brittany to believe she had probably been at this for awhile as Santana usually didn't dress this casually unless staying in. In that moment Brittany thought she was both impossibly cute and impossibly hot.

''What's all of this?'' she came to stand with her at the kitchen island. ''Home cooked meal?''

''Don't be too impressed,'' Santana said, ''I'm not exactly Julia Child up in here, it's just mac and cheese.''

''How many boxes did you ruin before you got it right?''

Santana opened her mouth as if to scoff at the insinuation. ''...Two.''

''Better than me,'' Brittany said poking at the items in front of her. ''Why didn't you just buy the little microwavable cups?''

''Because the cups don't come in the Spongebob shapes,'' Santana explained, grabbing the box to display it to Brittany, ''and everybody knows the Spongebob shapes taste better.''

To prove her point she speared a few pieces onto a fork and fed it to Brittany who chewed slowly as if in great contemplation. ''I don't know...I think the Ninja Turtles shapes are superior.''

''Get out of my kitchen.'' Santana pointed off towards the sitting area, her face sporting a false stoney, unamused expression which made Brittany let out a tiny chuckle.

''So is this what you've been doing all evening then? Perfecting your mac and cheese?''

''Pretty much yeah. This and I finally got around to...you know...calling my mom,'' Santana swallowed.

''Oh?'' Brittany widened her eyes.

Since their arrival she knew Santana had been putting that off, she was more content to shoot her parents reassuring text messages than to actually get on the phone line. For Santana to actually make the time and the point to seek out her mother meant something.

''Yeah.''

''Did you, like, tell her or…?'' Brittany trailed off.

''No. I thought about it. I mean over the phone would probably be easier, I could just say it and get it over with but...I think I need her to see me when I tell her, her and my dad. Being face to face is going to make it harder but I feel like that's how I need to do it.''

''I get it. Whatever you feel is right,'' Brittany reached out to cup her cheek and Santana smiled against her palm. ''I'm with you in whatever way you need me to be.''

''When I do it you can be outside waiting in a running car for when they inevitably throw my ass out,'' Santana laughed.

''They're not going to throw you out. They love you.''

Santana sheepishly shrugged.

''They love you,'' Brittany repeated. ''But even if they did...you have somewhere to go, you know that.''

''I know it's probably not even going to come to that but it's in my head.''

''You don't have to do it the minute we get back. You can wait. Just because you came out here doesn't mean you have to do it at home if you're not ready.''

''But I am...ready. I am,'' Santana said with a single sure nod.

''I don't want you to do it for me.''

''I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me. Don't get me wrong, you're a part of this, Britt, but _when I do this it has to be for me_.''

Brittany blinked, amazed and impressed with the way Santana was approaching the issue. She was glad she was wanting to do this for her own reasons and in her own time.

''What about you, have you thought about how you're going to tell your parents?'' Santana asked.

Brittany raised a shoulder and hopped up to sit upon the counter. ''I don't really have to come out to them, my parents already know I'm bi. After Justin they were the first to know.''

''Yeah but I mean about us being together - me and you?''

''I think they already know that too,'' Brittany said with a funny little wince. ''Well, my mom does for sure. When I was fifteen she went to double check some of my homework and sorta-maybe-kinda saw _'Brittany Lopez'_ written like a million times all over the inside of my binder.''

Santana burst out into stunned laughter that almost had her choking on bits of mac and cheese.

''What?'' Brittany asked. ''I was fifteen!''

''You really did that? _Brittany Lopez_ huh?''

''Don't act so smug.''

''Were there glitter pens involved?''

''...maybe…...yes.''

This seemed to please Santana who looked all cute and cocky. Tickled by Brittany's slight embarrassment she laughed again and then went about scrapping the mac and cheese into two bowls very carefully as if it were a serious sort of procedure that needed concentration.

''Anyhow,'' Brittany carried on, ''I plan to tell them we're official when we get home too but I think for the most part my family already worked it out for themselves. I swore him to secrecy which he totally upheld but Justin was the only person I ever told about us, from the very beginning.''

''Yeah I kind of got that impression the first time I met him and he told me how you like to talk his ear off about my 'sweet lady kisses' '' Santana said with a wink. ''What were you guys up to today anyway?''

''We hung out in his studio. He showed me how the comic is shaping up. Then we just...uh...talked family stuff...just boring family stuff.''

Brittany had never actually shared what happened to Justin with Santana.

It was one of the very few things she had actually ever purposely kept from her. It had happened before they had met of course and by the time they did meet it was something Brittany had tucked away in her heart. Never forgotten but rarely discussed, if only for the fact that what was done to him angered her so.

And now that they had made some progress in their relationship, now that they were moving forward Brittany still hesitated to share the memories of that event. Partly because it wasn't her story to tell and partly because even if it had been she wasn't entirely sure if Santana was ready to hear it. Especially now when she was really engaging and working into coming into her own on her own. The last thing Brittany wanted to do was tell her about Justin and that trauma and scare her or make her question the steps she was taking.

Santana had had her moments of protectiveness. Kurt had told Brittany how in the middle of an escalating scuffle Santana had put her body between his and Karofsky's without hesitance. She'd also of course been there for Brittany herself on a few instances where some unwise fool tossed an ugly hurtful word her way. In those moments Santana always reacted with a degree of passion that startled Brittany in it's intensity. That sort of focused rage was never aimed at someone who didn't deserve it. And even though they'd only known each other a short while she had the sense that Santana had taken to Justin. She had a definite playfulness and softness when she was with him and Brittany had to believe that would translate to her feeling protective of him.

Santana had always seen and understood Brittany's magic. Somehow this made it easy for Santana to see and appreciate Justin's too and because of that there was the tiny possibility that Santana could be skittish with her emotions if she was told of that specific event. Brittany didn't want her retreating into herself with all of that information.

' _I mean you know what happened to Kurt at this school'_ Santana had once said so terrified of the targeting and harassment Kurt had to endure. If that so scared Santana Brittany had to wonder if knowing what once happened to Justin would cause an even more pained reaction.

When the time came she would tell that story but not yet, not when Santana was still taking these steps towards herself.

''Hey,'' Santana whispered with soft concern, ''Everything okay? You got all weird and dazed there.''

''Yeah, I'm just...'' Brittany punctuated her sentence with a shrug.

''Is anything wrong? I know you were with Justin. Did you guys have a fight or something?'' Santana paused and gave that more thought. ''I don't even know what you two fighting would look like. I mean that'd have to be the world's most adorable fight ever right?''

''No, no fight. Just tired.''

''Tired?''

Brittany nodded and Santana went to stand between her legs and placed her hands on Brittany's hips, rubbing them in a soothing manner.

''How about this then,'' Santana gave her a single kiss on the forehead as she began, ''why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner and change. You can put on my silk robe because I know how much you love the way it feels against your skin. And then we can have this amazingly romantic cuisine of noodles and cheese I've prepared and get our cuddle on in front of the TV yeah?''

''Can we watch something Disney?''

Santana let out a tiny unhappy moan. Brittany, however, knew that deep down Santana loved Disney movies just as much as she did, she just didn't like watching them with other people around because more often than not Santana would totally tear up. To this day Santana couldn't get through watching The Lion King without having to excuse herself because she would conveniently 'get something in her eye' right at the scene where Simba's father died.

She might have seen Santana as an invincible superhero at times but Brittany knew more than anyone that her girlfriend was also the softest softy ever.

''Okay but I get to be the big spoon,'' Santana laid out her conditions.

Brittany kissed her in appreciation. ''I always knew it ya know.''

''Knew what?''

''That when you finally came around and gave this girlfriend thing a shot, you would be really-really good at it.''

Santana looked almost shocked at Brittany's words. ''You think I'm a good girlfriend?''

''The best.''

A slow smile began on Santana's face, it started small and bashful and flourished into something that completely took over her features. Her eyes went slightly crinkly and she got those cute tiny dimples in her cheeks. She was in that moment, Brittany thought, so very utterly lovely.

They spent the rest of the evening just like that, they ate and curled up in front of the TV with Santana acting as the big spoon. Brittany found herself relaxing in her arms, feeling safe in them enough to shake off the sadness that came with certain memories she had relived earlier in the day.

And as she began to drift off Brittany thought yes, _this_ she wanted to preserve for as long as possible. This calm. This peace. This Santana who was becoming certain of herself, of them, of what they were and where they were headed.

Telling her about that prom night, about Justin and his hand, about Chris Hobbs, that could wait. Later, she thought.

Slumber came to her there in the dim glow of the TV with Santana's breath on the back of her neck.

X

''How is your body even real?''

Santana stared at Brittany in an almost impossible yoga pose with an impressed and lustful look on her face.

 _Because damn_.

It was the next day that they got a call from Lindsay who asked if they'd like to join her for yoga. Brittany said she was down for a little physical and mental exercise and since Santana was down for Brittany in yoga pants they agreed.

It was nearly noon when they navigated their way to a trendy little studio and found Lindsay waiting outside along with Hunter and Ben, Michael's son and husband respectively. They went in and warmed up and once the class started Santana found that despite being pretty fit herself she was oddly the least flexible out of their group.

''Yo, Santana,'' Hunter made a _psssst_ sound from his mat to the right of her, ''you're doing modified cobra but we're in high lunge now.''

''What?'' Santana tore her eyes away from Brittany's ass to look at him. ''Oh right yeah.''

''I wouldn't have pegged you for a fan of yoga, Hunter,'' Brittany whispered from the other side of Santana who struggled on the mat between them.

''I wasn't at first,'' Hunter whispered his answer back, ''But Ben's one of those crunchy health and fitness freaks. I mean I still won't eat his weird vegan food he stocks the fridge with but I kinda dig the yoga, it like totally gives me center.'' He paused and looked to Santana. ''Dude you look like you're in pain.''

''Shut up,'' Santana laughed through her discomfort at the latest position she tucked her body into.

Hunter didn't take it to heart and simply smiled off her response as he himself moved into another position. ''It was fun hanging out with you guys at Deb's party by the way.''

''Yeah,'' Brittany replied, ''don't get me wrong everyone we've met and spent time with has been awesome in their own way but I kind of forgot what it's like to talk to someone our own age. Like I mentioned Tumblr to Michael and he thought I was talking about beverage containers.''

''Well I'm home on summer break too,'' Hunter explained to them both, ''so if you guys ever want to hang, ya know. We could hit up a movie or the mall, oh, I know this fucking amazing bakery that makes like erotic artisan cupcakes.''

''That sounds hilarious and delicious,'' Brittany laughed and then looked to her girlfriend struggling on her mat. ''What do you say, Santana?''

''I think I just popped a hip,'' Santana groaned as she dropped her pose and comically fell into a heap. ''Also you had me at erotic artisan cupcakes.''

''Sweet,'' Hunter said, looking pleased for the opportunity to hang out.

As Santana laid flat on her back she got the sense that judging from the level of excitement, he probably didn't have a lot of friends, or at least friends that weren't from his very own built in family. Hunter was snotty in an amusing, kind sort of way. Even though he had a couple of years on them age wise he came off more like a younger brother than anything.

''How you doing over there Santana?'' Lindsay meanwhile spoke up from several mats down as she stretched her body.

''I'm fine. I'm awesome. Swell even. Just dandy,'' Santana said without an ounce of sarcasm in her tone as she propped herself up onto her elbows to address the woman with a wide eyed smile.

''Just _dandy_?'' Brittany questioned. She looked thrown by Santana's use of words.

''What, I use that word all the time.''

''Since when do you talk like that? Oh wait, I get it,'' Brittany grinned and shook her head at her girlfriend before turning to Lindsay herself. ''I have to tell you Lindsay, it seems my girlfriend has developed a little bit of a puppy dog crush on you, poor thing-''

Santana made a funny scoffing sound at that.

''-promise me you'll be gentle when you let her down,'' Brittany said to the woman in a clear attempt to embarrass Santana.

''Of course,'' Lindsay laughed, playing right along with Brittany.

''It's always sad when someone crushes on a person that they have absolutely no chance with.''

Lindsay made a funny little noise as if in agreement with how pitiful it was. ''As a teacher I'm used to students getting adorable harmless little crushes. It's _so_ precious.''

'' _How dare you_ , I am not precious!'' Santana huffed loudly, causing everyone in the class to turn their gaze towards her. Everyone gave her a stern look as if to hush her before turning back to the instructor at the front of the class. Now through urgent little whispers Santana continued to the two blonde women, ''Also, neither of you are funny I hope you know that.'' Santana grumbled as she stood up, took her mat and moved away from them and their lighthearted ribbing.

She ended up settling herself next to Ben who smiled as she joined him in his section and soon found that despite being ridiculously good looking the man was also the most boring person on the planet. While Lindsay and Brittany were chuckling and hitting it off a few feet away she was getting to know Ben. He was like the epitome of the dorky dad, she thought, but he was friendly and even helped her with her form on a few poses. And after the class ended he led them all out to a cafe where he then treated them to shots of wheatgrass juice which wasn't nearly as disgusting as Santana thought it was going to be.

They wandered into the cafe's outdoor patio and took a seat at a table underneath an umbrella and it was there that they all fell into an easy conversation with each other. Having spent a tiny bit more time with her Lindsay they already had a feel and an ease with her. It was Ben and Hunter they were getting to know mostly. Ben was a dorky dad, but he was kind and occasionally funny. Hunter however was a totally hilarious snot of course, but he seemed overjoyed to have people his own age in the mix. He was able to brush off Santana's wisecracks with a chuckle and shrug and he even found some real common ground with Brittany when he casually mentioned he was bi as well.

They were all getting along in laughter and in the back and forth of it all. Of course midway through Santana found herself getting somewhat distracted when Brittany started playing footsie with her. It got to the point where they eventually had to excuse themselves and step away and into the unisex bathroom where Santana pulled them both into one of the stalls.

She grinned as she nudged the blonde against a wall and laid one on her and she couldn't help but moan when Brittany responded by snaking her hands down to grab at her ass.

''You look really cute in yoga pants,'' Santana hummed.

''I know,'' Brittany said, wiggling her brows all silly like. ''You told me.''

''Did I also tell you that I really loved watching you,'' she panted and kissed beneath her ear, ''move your body?''

Brittany shook her head in the negative, looking more than pleased with where this was going.

Never one to mince words when it came to what she wanted or when she wanted it Santana continued talking as she laid tiny licks and kisses into her neck. ''All I could think about during that entire class is how I wanted to get you in bed and on your knees-''

Brittany made a noise at that, it was somewhere between a squeak and a moan but whatever it was made Santana even more dizzy with lust.

''Then what would you do?'' Brittany asked.

''Then what would you want me to do?''

''Tell me.''

She gave the girl a tiny little nibble on her ear. ''I think you're just going to have to wait and see.''

''You just love to torture me don't you?''

Santana smiled and pulled back, holding up her index finger. ''No, correction, I love fucking you….'' she paused for a moment and bit down on her own lip before adding, ''and I also fucking love you.''

''I think you're the only person on the face of this earth who could be so crude but so sweet at the same time.''

''What can I say, it's a gift.''

She went back to lay her mouth upon Brittany's and laughed into their kisses which turned soft and playful. They did however pull away from each other with a pop when they heard someone come into the restroom and with their eyes made a silent promise to pick this up later on when they were alone. They were both grinning when they stepped out of the stall to see that it was Hunter who had entered the unisex bathroom and went to join him where he stood at the sink.

He popped a small pill capsule from a tiny plastic container and fed himself water from his hand to help swallow it down.

Santana tilted her head and thought it an odd way to pop in a breath mint, because that's what it had to have been. Despite wanting to appear cool and apathetic to everything Hunter seemed to be the straight and narrow kind; just an ordinary boy.

Taking him by surprise she grabbed the bottle from his hand and was right there on the cusp of making a joke about him being a pill-popping college boy drug dealer when she realized this was no bottle of Certs and these were no mints and this was no moment to joke.

This bottle had Hunter's name on it. This was medication.

She couldn't exactly pronounce the drug name but she knew the fact that it looked overly complicated probably meant something.

''These are for...'' Hunter began and then stopped abruptly, his eyes blinked rapidly as if pushing back tears, ''It's for...they're my...for my...''

''I-fuck-sorry,'' Santana swallowed and quickly handed him back his pill bottle.

Brittany looked down at the bottle, then Hunter, then the bottle again as she attempted to piece together what this was or could be. Before she made any kind of comment though Santana took her hand and started them towards the door to give Hunter privacy for-

''Wait,'' he called out to them and took a deep breathe.

They turned around and looked at him, at his small frame and nervous stance.

''I'm not like a weirdo loser druggie, that's so not me,'' he said, shifting awkwardly in place and scratching the back of his neck, ''but these are mine. It's my medication, they came from a doctor and everything.''

''No,'' Santana shook her head. ''Like, it's totally none of our business.''

''You don't have to explain,'' Brittany added helpfully.

''It's whatever,'' Santana said, not wanting to make him feel put on the spot. ''Me and Britt will see you back at the table, it's cool.''

''No, I know, it's just,'' Hunter sighed, looking even more tiny and terrified, ''this isn't something I just throw out into conversation especially with new people and all but I don't want you guys to get the wrong impression of me and since you already seen...''

His speech wandered off quietly but she automatically looked up and became alert when the next words rolled off of his tongue.

''...this isn't the way I go about it. I usually wait a little while until I get to know someone before I tell them but...I'm….I'm HIV positive.''

She felt Brittany grip her hand and she gripped back.

Fuck, Santana thought, understanding the weight of those words.

It was a bit awkward then as they all made their way back to Ben and Lindsay who were waiting back at the table. Right away Ben noticed Hunter's change in mood, how the usually talkative young man had suddenly deflated which was something he always seemed to do when having to tell new friends about his condition. It wasn't so much the telling other people that hurt him, but the constant fear of rejection.

As Lindsay leaned into Hunter, giving him a sweet, soothing side hug Ben, meanwhile, began to quietly and delicately and carefully explain to Santana and Brittany that he too was HIV positive. Part of the reason he was adamant to give Hunter a home, he said, was because he knew how hard it was to have the disease and live with it.

As he picked apart on a granola bar Hunter began to speak, a little bit about himself, a little bit about how he came to Ben and Michael. Most couples, he said to the girls, who were looking to adopt always wanted babies, toddlers, hardly anyone was out there looking to take in an already grown teenager, let alone a teenager that many would deem as an 'undesirable' because he was living with something that had to be tended to and monitored constantly. He was a teenager living with something that could potentially take his life.

And again all Santana could think was _fuck_.

She would be the first to admit how sometimes she could be needlessly harsh to others but the second HIV rolled off of Hunter's tongue she knew this was something she could never be cruel about.

This disease, this misfortune.

She turned to Brittany who seemed overwhelmed with this information but working to process it all the same as Hunter continued to speak about himself and his circumstance. They both made the effort to understand as much as they could, as much as he was sharing. It was something that had never personally touched them. They had never known anybody who had to live with this and the magnitude of it.

Later as Ben was bringing the car around to pick Hunter up from the front of the cafe they found themselves standing in front of the other teenager as he launched into nervous speech. He was putting on a brave face.

''It's okay, you know,'' he started and gave them a weak smile, ''if you guys changed your mind about hanging out or whatever. I mean I get it. It is what it is. With you guys I just figured I might as well just get it out there and get it over with. If you don't feel comfortable around me there's no hard feelings, I'm used to it and-''

''Hey, you promised us erotic artisan cupcakes, I expect you to deliver,'' Santana interjected quickly, wanting to put him at ease.

She might have been a lot of things but she wasn't a monster. And neither was he.

''Absolutely,'' Brittany said in agreement.

''I totally want to see this bakery you told us about so shut up and Facebook us later so the three of us can hang sometime before we head back to Ohio,'' Santana continued completely unphased.

Brittany nodded at her side, on the exact same page as Santana as she said, ''Yeah and go through Santana's Facebook, it's a long story but mine was hacked by my cat and I can't really get into it right now.''

''Are you serious?'' asked Hunter.

Brittany laughed. ''About my cat hacking my Facebook? No. But about us still game to hang out? Yeah, totally.''

''Really?'' Hunter swallowed, looking as if this wasn't something he got to experience very much. ''That's...okay...awesome, yeah. For sure, for sure. _Awesome_!''

He broke out into something that looked like a smile right before he tossed them a head nod and wave and got into the car with his father.

Lindsay, who had been standing nearby witnessing the exchange, looked at them with a soft expression. The three began strolling the avenue in silence. It was several moments into their walk that the woman finally spoke.

''I know it's a lot to take in,'' she began, ''but I want you both to know I'm very impressed with how you reacted and treated Hunter. Not many people your age would have that response. A lot of the kids in his high school didn't want him around.''

''That's just...so completely fucked up of them,'' Santana said.

''Poor Hunter,'' Brittany exhaled, shaking her head in sadness.

''Before Michael and Ben took him in Hunter spent some time on the streets,'' the older woman explained as they all turned a street corner. ''He's seen more than anyone your age should have to but on another level because he never had a childhood he's still playing catch up. Socially and emotionally you both actually strike me as far more mature than he is. Ben told me he's made a few good friends in college but it's still very hard for him to connect. He tries though and it means a lot to me personally that you see him and not the disease.''

''Yeah, of course,'' Brittany assured the older woman.

''Completely,'' Santana added.

Their replies were short but kind because in truth it was hard for them to say anymore than that, they were each trying to wrap their heads around the idea that someone their age had this obstacle in his life. They both liked Hunter and they didn't see a reason why they should be afraid of his company. He wasn't a disease, he was a person and that was that but a certain kind of silence washed over them, even as Lindsay said her goodbye and made her departure, even as she and Brittany got back to the loft.

It was as if something was hanging over them.

On each of their parts, they tried to shake it off, to put it aside. They had a quick snack in the kitchen and then cleaned up in the shower together and even went so far as to attempt to fall into bed to resume what they had started in that bathroom stall earlier.

Santana tried.

She really did.

And she meant every moment, every kiss and every touch, everything but she couldn't get those thoughts and questions and the magnitude of them out of her head, as much as she tried to.

''Hey, hey, what's wrong?'' Brittany cupped her face and pulled her head back to stare into her eyes.

Santana blinked slowly. ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just...'' she looked down at the sheets surrounding them, at their bodies touching, ''my head isn't here. I don't even know why.''

Which was a complete lie she knew, one she knew that Brittany knew as well.

''It's okay,'' Brittany said, soothing her cheek.

Santana moved off of her and turned onto her back so that they laid together side by side, staring up at the ceiling. They listened to the streets and the sound of each other's breathing.

''What do you think it's like...you know...living with it?'' Santana asked eventually, knowing full well Brittany knew what she was talking about.

''I don't know,'' Brittany answered with a heavy sigh. ''Hard. Really hard. I mean how can it not be...right? Even if a person's lucky enough to have a family and doctors...''

''Did you see how he looked ready for us to call him a freak or something?''

''He's probably heard it all before.''

''Hunter's kind of a snot but what kid our age isn't a snot on some level right? ...He's our age...he's our age,'' Santana repeated, completely shaken by this fact, even perhaps a little terrified of it as well. ''People our age shouldn't have to live with that.''

''Nobody should have to live with it.''

''Nobody should. But there's something about someone our age having to...''

There was something about it being a teenager that made it hit harder. Made her think deeper. They met him, they knew him and knowing him, knowing that he was funny and smart and goofy and sarcastic and in so many ways like so many people they knew, that somehow made the information so much more devastating.

Santana knew there were all kinds of people out there living with it - people their age - but Hunter put a face to it all and her heart broke for him just a little. Her heart broke with the knowledge that he was just one of millions.

''You know, you and me have done some pretty questionable stuff by ourselves and together with others...but...fuck. We're lucky nothing ever...we never...''

''I know,'' Brittany said, cutting her off and saving her from having to finish that sentence.

''Think about it though, every time Hunter ever dates a guy or a girl they're going to have to ask themselves if they can handle it. If he or she can handle a relationship with him and understand this thing that they'd have to learn about because it's a part of his life every single day and...and...and...God.''

Brittany turned to her. ''Could you ever do it?''

''Do what?''

''Be with someone who had it?''

Santana exhaled heavily as she ran through it in her head, as she tried to imagine a scenario where she had to make that choice for herself. What would it come down to, what would she come down to. What was she made of?

Unable to come up with a response right away she stalled for time by turning the question back over to Brittany. ''Would you?''

The blonde didn't look like she had an answer either. She was just as affected as Santana. She had her own thoughts and questions about the disease and its effect on ordinary everyday people across the city, and the state, and the world.

''I don't know how to answer the question,'' Santana began after a long and loaded lull, ''because I've never actually ever thought about it. The truth is I don't know...I don't know. That's probably a shitty thing to say but I just, I don't know.''

Brittany accepted that with a nod and reached over to touch her hair. Santana couldn't help but shudder slightly with emotion at this admission as if ashamed. She knew people who had HIV were a lot more than just the disease; they were real and complex and alive and beautiful and deserved love just as much as anyone else. Of course she knew this.

But asking yourself if you would ever get involved with someone who lived with it, it was a weighty question, especially at seventeen.

''If it was you...I wouldn't you know?''

''Wouldn't what?''

''Run away,'' Santana placed a hand over the one Brittany running over her and squeezed it. ''If it was me and I was seeing some random person and they told me it was something they were living with, I don't know what my answer would be because I don't know who this imaginary person would be or what that imaginary relationship would be like. When I think about it like that, I don't honestly know one way or another. Maybe that isn't the right thing to say but it's the truth: I don't know. But if it was you...Britt...I wouldn't run away. I wouldn't leave you. I wouldn't. This I know.''

Brittany pushed herself into Santana's side, hugging her and burying her face into her neck. Quietly moved to the point of needing that embrace.

''I might not be sure of a lot of other things,'' Santana whispered into her hair, ''but I know it wouldn't ever make me not love you or want you. Especially because it feels like I just got you.''

''Nothing could ever make me not love you either,'' Brittany whispered back. ''It wouldn't change what you are to me. You'll always be the one no matter what.''

''I know.''

''But you're still sad.'' Brittany stroked Santana's forearm slowly again and again.

She took a breath and a moment. ''It just makes you think, it's made _me_ think. My life isn't a bed of roses, neither is yours but we're alive and we're healthy while there are kids out there just like us...who don't even have a bed to sleep in, who can't even get to a doctor when they get sick. I just think...there are a lot of things about this world that are fucked up.''

''Everybody should be safe.''

Santana adjusted herself, moving so she could look into blue eyes. ''I want you safe.''

''I want you safe too.''

And so in broad daylight they laid tangled up in an embrace as they both came to the realization of just how brutal this world could be, how lonely it could be and of how truly amazingly lucky they were to have the other one in their life beside them, safe and sound.

The moment for sex was gone and neither of them seemed to mind it as their eyes took each other in. Their eyes drifting over fingers and freckles and hipbones, seeing the other bare and human and moving with each intake of breath. They stroked each other's hair and shoulders and skin.

It was that sort of wordless intimacy and communication that was uniquely theirs.

This, Santana thought, somehow felt so much closer to love.

X

A/N: in the pilot episode of QAF Justin is seen drawing some of his classmates, his future attacker included. At the end ofchapter 8, it's _this_ sketch that Brittany reacts to, and it's what that whole moment relates to when she crumbles that drawing up in front of Santana. I just thought it would be fulfilling as a writer to explore that moment in Justin's past from Brittany's perspective because it lets us see a different side to Brittany and explore her complexity.

I think Brittany doesn't talk about it because it's one of the few things that can make her blindly furious. I also feel like she's seen how far Santana is progressing and doesn't want to stunt that. I absolutely see Santana as strong and brave, but she's also very sensitive too. I think in terms of this story Brittany just wants to wait to share that because she doesn't want to send Santana into that dark place she can sometimes go when she's scared. So it isn't about her not trusting Santana, from Britt's perspective it's about her wanting to protect Santana.

Whether Santana actually needs protecting from hearing that story is something we'll get into later. We'll also revist the topic of those backrooms...

As for Hunter. I wanted to include him because one, it gives Brittany and Santana someone their own age to talk to occasionally, but also because it allows them as characters to have this quiet, contemplative moment where they address a real issue. I think Brittana have these beautiful amazing hearts and I believe they would see people for who they are, not a disease. I wanted to show that, and in QAF Hunter was always a little lonely so I wanted him to have some friendly moments with them so he could actually feel those connections that we never saw him get to make on QAF.

I'm going to go on a bit of a hiatus but I shall return in January! I have 40+ pages already written out. I just need time to get things in order :D But if you want to come poke at me I'm **yourstreetserenade** on tumblr!

Also come hit me up if you're a QAF fan! A buddy and I just launched _**The Thumpa Thumpa**_ , which is a QAF podcast where we have a different fan co-host each episode so that we have a new perspective with each new ep. We're going to talk about the incredible impact the show made but we won't shy away from when it got things wrong either. Everybody's voice is important and we want to give fans a platform. I'll be working behind the scenes as audio editor of the project. If you happen to love QAF and want to become a listener or want to sign up to come on air as a co-host you can find the podcast links on my tumblr! Sorry for the advert, heh.

As always though, thank you guys for reading. It means the world to see people coming back to the story again and again. Thank you. Wherever you are I hope you have an amazing and wonderful holiday season. I'll talk to you guys in the new year, yeah? :D


	16. Stay Young, Go Dancing

**X**

 _ **though winter's advancing**_

 _ **we'll stay young, go dancing**_

 _ **stay young, go dancing**_

 _ **\- Death Cab For Cutie**_

 **X**

Days later Brittany found herself having lunch at the Liberty Diner and munching on a plate of fries as she sat and made conversation with Ted and Emmett (or as Santana had once referred to them as Grandpa Blaine and Lady Honeycutt) in a booth. Hunter was there as well sitting directly across from her, although he was spared the conversation because he currently had his face buried in a newspaper reading the funnies.

Brittany kind of wished she had thought to do that too because for the past half hour she had to sit and listen to Ted and Emmett recount their brief failed attempt at a romantic relationship with each other years ago.

It seemed they had realized their romance had ran it's course and rather than force themselves to be together they stepped back to regain and rebuild a friendship because they worked better as buddies they said. Brittany was laughing as Emmett then recounted this once where he intimately and elaborately slow danced with a decorative skeleton to try to make an anxious Ted smile when she caught sight of something on the back page of Hunter's newspaper.

With a giant grin spreading across her face she yanked it away from the college student. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

''Dude! I was reading that,'' Hunter whined. ''Garfield was just about to eat the lasagna! It was a really pivotal scene in this week's story!''

Brittany held up a hand to shush him and read an article headline aloud. '' _Struggling local restaurant Rigoletto's turns into Breadstix_.''

''Rigoletto's?'' Emmett elbowed Ted. ''Isn't that the Italian restaurant where you worked as a singing waiter for a bit?''

''You worked as a singing waiter?'' Hunter laughed inwardly.

''Opera was a passion of mine remember, singing used to be my dream,'' Ted admitted sheepishly. ''That job helped me get on my feet so I can't really knock it, though I will say the food they served left something to be desired.''

Emmett leaned forward to take a peek at the paper which Brittany was eagerly skimming over. ''What's this Breadstix place it turned into?''

''It's a chain, we have one back in Lima. In all honesty it's so-so food with so-so service, but it's Santana's favorite place to eat. Oh my god, she's going to freak.''

While Emmett and Ted merely went back to their food and Hunter started slurping noisily on a soda, Brittany bounced in her seat and fished her phone out of her bag.

Throughout the last few days they had spent plenty of time together (and they had even gotten a chance to hang out with Hunter and used the opportunity to help him get a haircut that minimized his level of dork which he seemed to really appreciate) and of course managed to hit up Babylon almost every single night since they first stepped onto it's floor. Brian had put their names on a special list that granted them immediate admittance, so they could completely bypass the lines outside of the club. She and Santana felt at home in the sea of people, dancing themselves silly as strobe lights flashed wildly all around.

Brittany had taken to the dance club, sure, but she had never seen Santana light up so big and beautifully to anything or any place like she had to Babylon.

Still as much as Brittany loved the club and loved dancing she wanted to do something really special for Santana. Her girlfriend had been especially sweet and adorable, opening up and giving of herself since she decided to come out on Liberty Avenue.

This - a brand new Breadstix location right here in Pittsburgh - couldn't have fallen into her lap at a better time.

''Baby!'' she chirped as she put the call on speaker. ''I have the most amazing surprise for you!''

''Oh yeah?'' Santana chuckled on the other end of the line. ''What kind of surprise?''

''Get ready because I am about to blow your mind.''

''Is this a phone sex thing?''

''Actually-''

''Cause I'm totally open to that, FYI.''

''Yeah but-''

''So what are you wearing?'' Santana's voice became seductively low. ''Is it that tiny blue thing I like you in? You know how I love when it hugs your tight little-''

''No, listen, San, this is better than phone sex.''

''The only thing better than phone sex is real sex.''

''Think: what's the one thing you love most in this entire world?''

Santana warmly replied, ''you know that's always gonna be you, Britt.''

Ted, Emmett and Hunter chose this moment to loudly and collectively let out a long, drawn out _''wooooooo''_ as if they were in the audience at an episode taping of Saved by The Bell and Zack and Kelly had just kissed.

''What the hell, am I on speaker-phone?'' Santana asked.

''Sorry,'' Brittany winced. ''But it's just Hunter, and Ted and Emmett, or as I like to call them _Schmiemmett_ which I have declared to be their official portmanteau.''

''Wuh?'' Santana squeaked on the other end of the line.

''Their like mash-up name. Schmiemmett: the friendship between Ted Schmidt and Emmett Honeycutt. By the by I also declare you and Brian to be _KinPez_ , with Justin you're _Justana_ obviously. I'm still noodling on what my friendship names with them would be. Jittany maybe for me and Justin? Hmmm...coming up with one for me and Brian will be especially hard seeing as how our names start off similarly.''

''Well, it's a good thing we know you and I add up to Santittany then huh?''

''Actually I'm more partial to _Brittana_ than _Santittany_.''

''What? Really?''

''It flows a little bit better, besides we all know why you like saying it. And anyway, Justin told me that years ago he portmanteau-d he and Brian as _Britin_ so if we're _Brittana_ then it's all cute and matchy with them, see?''

''I don't care about being cute and matchy with them, Britt. I care about 'tit'.''

''Yeah, I'm well aware of how important 'tit' is to you. Listen, we can discuss our official portmanteau later, okay. I have something mega important to tell you.''

''Okay, give it to me.''

''That's what she said.''

''Brittany.''

''What-okay-alright, what's the one thing you love most in this world other than me?''

''Other than you…other than you...'' in contemplation Santana went silent for a few seconds. ''...wait...no...you mean...are you...are you saying what I think you're saying?''

''What would you say if tonight I took you out to the _brand new Pittsburgh location of Breadstix_.''

Santana let out a high pitched sound. ''No way!''

''Yes way.''

''Britt, please don't play with me.''

''I'm not playing, I promise, it's in the paper and everything. It just opened this week,'' Brittany explained, ''some old restaurant the guys know went out of business and apparently it turned into a Breadstix!''

Brittany paused and waited for a response from her girlfriend but only heard tiny whimpering sounds come through the speaker. It almost sounded like a small puppy whining on the other end of the line.

''Are you crying?'' Brittany asked.

''No I am not crying!'' Santana hurriedly replied, her voice trembling with obvious emotion. ''I'm just-I have allergies.''

''Of course, allergies yes,'' Brittany looked across the table and rolled her eyes at Ted and Emmett who laughed silently at Santana's weepy moment. ''So what do you think?''

''I think this discovery of yours means you're getting laid tonight.''

''You're still on speaker by the way.''

''Damn it.''

''Anyway you say that like I wasn't gonna get laid already. _You know I was_ ,'' Brittany couldn't help adding that in her cute, cocky little way. She was so. Going. To. Score. ''I'll let you get back to whatever you were up to, but tonight, you, me, breadsticks at Breadstix. Bring your big purse.''

''You're so romantic.''

X

''Will you kindly get the fuck out of my seat?''

''Nope, I think I like it here.''

Santana taunted Brian as she relaxed back into his stylish desk chair.

She had agreed to meet Brian in his office again for yet another little musical run through. They were already half way through it when he left the room to visit the connecting bathroom. Left alone in the space she went to explore and found herself sinking into the chair behind the even more stylish desk.

Unfortunately it looked like he really did only use the space for work matters. Even clicking around on his computer turned up nothing remotely worthy of making fun of him for (although she did make note that according to Brian's browser history he regularly left comments on a hate blog for some TV show called _Gay as Blazes;_ he was such a bitch...she kinda respected it). Thankfully Brittany's call and their plans to visit this new Breadstix location had distracted her for a few moments.

She had just said goodbye to the girl when Brian strolled back in and noticed her lounging about behind his desk in his chair. He immediately ordered her out of it.

She laughed in reply though. Aside from that one moment of intense off-putting deja vu she experienced upon her first meeting him, she had come to see that Brian Kinney and his snotty sneer was all veneer. Mostly anyhow.

He hid his heart behind insults and his near constant talk about his own hotness; she understood the way he functioned because she tended to function in much the same manner. That said, she found his outbursts or moments of rage comical. She, perhaps more than anyone else, could see right through them.

After all she had been known to have more than her fair share of them.

She placed her hands behind her head and interlocked her fingers. ''It's hilarious that at this juncture of our relationship you think there's any part of me that could be intimidated by any part of you.''

''Quit fucking around, Lopez.''

''I'm not fucking around,'' she chuckled, still very much enjoying the sense of power that came from being behind the sleek desk in the impressive office. ''In fact I could get used to this. Ya know, if ever my dreams of fame tragically fan out I could totally see myself ending up some place like this. Santana Lopez: cold blooded ad exec. That'd totally be a panty dropper for sure, I mean, _not_ that I have any problems with that to begin with but still. Although,'' she held up her pointer finger, as if having an ah-ha moment, ''I think I'd go the publicist route. I'd probably be able to score more celebrity swag bags that way. It's basically the same thing right? Ad man, publicist; you're just selling a brand or a face, makes no difference. You still get a big chair, big office and big paycheck.'' She bit her lip briefly as her imagination ran wild in another much more lusty direction. ''And Britt would look really amazing flat on her back on this desk-''

''Are you done daydreaming here? I thought we were doing this,'' he said, pointing back to his guitar and sheet music spread about on the couch behind him.

''Calm your shit, Kinney. We are, but give me a few minutes to relax. Your whiney ass is exhausting.'' To further taunt him she leaned back and propped her feet up onto the desk, delighting in his tantrum and throwing him a grin.

''Fine. FYI though Justin and I have totally done it in that chair.''

And that was that, she jumped out of the seat so fast she almost knocked it over.

''Ugh,'' she grimaced at the thought and he looked pleased with her playful show of repulsion.

''Anyhow since we're taking a breather there's something I want to show you. Come on,'' he urged and nodded his head to the connected meeting room.

She followed him into it and found the large meeting table littered with posters, flyers, stickers and glossy little postcard advertisements. Each and every one of the items was decorated with her comic book alter ego's face and figure. With one simple, short tagline they all informed the reader _'Snix is here'_ in crisp dark lettering.

''What is this?'' she asked, picking up a card and examining it.

''Just a little promotional campaign I whipped up. As you probably know your magical unicorn and my ball of sunshine have drawn you into our little comic book universe here.''

''Yeah, Brittany's filled me in. Your Rage meets my Snix.''

''Gayopolis has a new superhero and I thought what better way to mark this momentous occasion than to get Liberty Avenue up and dancing.'' He picked up a poster and let it unravel against the front of his body. It had her figure on it as well as the _Snix is here_ tagline, but printed upon it was additional information promoting a special event at Babylon. It seemed the club was having a Snix-themed party with the proceeds going to charity.

''Is this for real?'' she laughed.

''Of course,'' he laughed back, tossing the poster aside. ''I did all of the same promotional stuff when they first launched Rage, I know what I'm doing. It's a party...but this time it's for a cause. We're going to push the comics and get this issue a little publicity but admission, drinks and merch proceeds are going to a local youth center.''

''And this is all your doing?''

''Well it was Justin's idea, the lad's a genius like that, I just put it all into motion.''

''Why?''

He squinted at her as if offended. ''Out of the goodness of my fucking heart of course! That and taking leave from work for an entire month has left me bored out of my god damn mind. Besides if there's anything I know, it's image. Might as well use one of my superpowers for good.'' Brian watched her take in everything laid out before them and gave her a moment to ponder. ''So what do you think?''

''I think you're pathetic,'' she said with a smile.

''Well, I knew that yes.''

''But if you're asking me what I think of all of this? ...I think you had way too much time on your hands.''

He shrugged and tossed the poster in his hands aside, splaying it out on the table. ''Yeah well, I wouldn't have wasted my time if it wasn't worth it, but it is.''

''So it's good then?''

''Your girl knows how to weave a story,'' he said, ''although I think she may have had a little too much fun with the sexy scenes between Snix and her tall blonde love interest. Made me fuckin' blush and that's saying something.''

''Yeah?''

''Have you not read it?''

''I've seen bits and pieces but not start to finish, not yet.''

''Why not? You do know what this is, right? This whole thing, this whole story is a love letter to your smart ass,'' he waved a Snix postcard in front of her face.

Santana snatched the card from his hand and studied it as she went to sit upon the meeting table. Her drawn out face, colored and crisp, fierce and unblinking stared back at her.

It hadn't really hit her yet, the magnitude of this project. Justin's artwork was sleek and intriguing, beautifully dark. This was real, this was legit and it looked like Brian was shaping up quite a launch for her masked alter ego.

''I still have a hard time understanding how she sees me like this,'' Santana admitted quietly.

''You should take some of these to show her. I think you're both going to enjoy what I have planned for the party, especially Brittany since this is really all hers.''

''No, I think she'll love it.''

''Good. I expect you to be there too you know, and I expect you to look fabulous. I mean, not as fabulous as me, but enough.''

''Hell,'' Santana widened her eyes, ''what the fuck am I going to wear?''

''More importantly, _what the fuck am I going to wear_?'' Brian let out a comical little noise as if he had yet to consider his own wardrobe and as if this was of the utmost importance, which to Brian, it kind of was. ''Press is going to be there and I left my most fabulous sleeveless button up shirt back in New York, _shit_.''

''You, what about me? I left my favorite ass-hugging dress back in Ohio.''

Brian held up his hand. ''Okay, I know we were in the middle of our little music session, but this takes precedence : we need to fucking shop asap.''

''Obviously,'' she declared. If there were two people on the planet who knew and understood the importance of being and looking fabulous, it was Santana Lopez and Brian Kinney.

X

''Listen, I want you to know that I've been unfaithful,'' Santana spoke in a somber, sorrowful tone. ''It happened, I'm not going to say how many times or if I enjoyed it, but what I will say is those lemon squares didn't mean anything to me. I was thinking of you the whole time!''

Later that evening Santana sat in a booth at the newly opened Pittsburgh location of Breadstix.

It for the most part looked almost exactly like the one back in Lima. The weird fake strings of grapes draped everywhere, the boring stock photos framed on the wall, the annoying dinky music they always seemed to be playing in the background. And of course, each table had a serving of breadsticks.

Santana had been staring down at a plate that was empty save for one single crusty breadstick while Brittany watched her direct an intense and emotional confession to the piece of food as if it were a living breathing entity.

''Santana,'' Brittany leaned forward and quietly interjected.

Santana held up her hand to calmly quiet her. ''Britt, please, I need to say this to the breadstick.''

Brittany shook her head at her girlfriend and went back to her lasagna, more than used to the girl's ridiculous over the top moments.

''It's just that I had needs,'' Santana said to the sad lone breadstick on her plate. ''And you weren't around, _you weren't around_ , but it's over now and I'm here and I'm not going back to them ever again-''

''What are you talking about? You ate a lemon square in the car on the way here.''

''That was a pity snack, Brittany. Like a pity fuck. One last hurrah.''

''Is that why you were crying while eating it?''

'' _For the last time I was not crying_. Why does everyone always think I cry all the time?''

''Because you do.''.

''Says who?''

''Says the snot-filled tissues I have in my purse,'' Brittany answered. ''Which reminds me, unless you want your breadsticks with a glazing of mucus, we probably shouldn't use my handbag to load up when we leave.''

''...Okay, alright, yes. Now can I please finish my romantic declaration of fidelity to Breadstix without interruption?'' Santana asked, throwing a longing glance down at her plate.

Brittany blinked and made a small waving gesture with her hand for to continue on with her silliness. Though she had to wonder how was it that Santana, who was pretty much made of sex, could be such a complete and total dork baby over the strangest of things.

Santana went back to talking to her breadstick. ''With time I feel like you and I, dear buttery stick, can get back to what we once had. I know trust was broken but I will spend the rest of my life proving my devotion to you. Lemon squares are in my past now, but you, precious carby stick, are my future. Deep down it's always been you. I just hope you can find forgiveness in your delicious crusty heart to give me another chance. Just one more chance. But even if this is where it all ends,'' Santana closed her eyes briefly and placed a hand to her own collarbone, ''I want you to know I'll go on loving you. You and your amazing baked herby goodness. You're my stix and you'll always be my stix.''

''...Baby, your pasta's getting cold,'' Brittany informed her, pointing a fork at Santana's main course which had been pushed off to the side. ''I also think Breadstix forgives you for falling into the soft spongy arms of lemon squares.''

Once the moment was over, Santana pulled her dinner back in front of herself and began to happily scarf her food down, cutely slurping a bit of pasta into her mouth in a way that made Brittany want to reach across the table and attack her cheeks with kisses.

They were both in particularly good moods as they sat and enjoyed their dinner.

Santana had went on a pretty successful shopping trip with Brian earlier in the day and came out of it with a few new outfits. It had put a certain pep in her step, all of that shimmying in and out of outfits in the changing room. And Brittany had been thoroughly intrigued when Santana later showed her the promotional materials for Snix Night at Babylon which from everything they saw looked like it was shaping up to be an event. They both however had to scratch their heads at a certain part of the wording that promised the evening would also reveal a 'very special musical guest'.

All in all it had been a nice, quiet day with some developments but in truth even if it hadn't been all that eventful the fact that they were sitting in a booth at a Breadstix would probably still make up for all of it Brittany thought, because in a strange but wonderful way it was nice to have something that felt so uniquely Lima, so uniquely home to her be here in Pittsburgh.

It made her heart skip a beat when Santana, looking like a little giddy kid, grinned when they first approached those glass entry doors with that familiar logo on them. It meant everything to Brittany to be able to hold a door open for her and enter together, hands linked for all to see. And then to look to the young hostess and get to say 'two please' all gentlewomanly-like.

Yeah they had seen the sights and knocked around restaurants and cafes all around the city, but this felt different. This was Breadstix and Breadstix felt like home, and to get to have and touch and smile so openly and lovingly at Santana in a place that felt like home - it kind of made Brittany want to dance forever.

''I was texting Lindsay a little bit today,'' Brittany started excitedly. ''She said she and Melanie wanted to take us out to this cool trendy girl bar a friend of theirs invested in.''

''Yeah?''

''It's supposed to be super hot, like the _it_ place on the avenue right now.''

''I'm in,'' Santana said, her mouth half full of pasta. ''Ohmygawd, this is so good. Nothing compares to Breadstix, like I legit just orgasmed right now.''

Feeling a bit of pride Brittany beamed at having been able to give this evening to her girlfriend. ''It's pretty good.''

''Pretty good? Psh. This is like food of the gods. I'm pretty sure they have a monk or a priest or a nun or some crap in the back like laying blessings over each meal before they bring it out to serve it to people - this food is from the heavens, Britt.''

''I'm pretty sure this is just from a can.''

''Whatever, it's the best...you're the best.''

Brittany speared a ravioli and reached over to offer it to Santana who eagerly accepted it. ''I know how much you missed this place.''

''Thank you.'' Santana smiled at that.

''My pleasure. I know it isn't _our_ Breadstix, but still. It's nice to be somewhere that kinda feels like home with you.''

''You know I was thinking when we get back to Lima maybe we could do this again?''

''Do what again?''

''This,'' said Santana as she made a nod down to their table. ''Like we should get dressed up and go to our special Breadstix and sit in our special booth and _not_ split the check.''

Brittany smiled at the possibility.

''I know we've been out here in Pittsburgh and on Liberty Avenue but it could be our first official date in Lima,'' Santana explained.

''Yeah?''

''Yeah.''

''And if someone we know sees us?''

Santana shrugged. ''If someone we know sees us, then they'll be hella jealous cause obviously we'd be the hottest couple there.''

''Probably.''

''Not probably, definitely. And just so everyone is sure who we're there with we could, like,'' Santana tilted her head, her bravado fading slightly as she turned somewhat bashful, ''like... hold hands.''

Brittany wondered if there were conditions. ''Under the napkin?''

''No napkin.'' Santana slide her hand to the center of the table between them, holding it open, silently offering it to Brittany who gave her own in return. Her palm met Santana's and she inhaled when she felt the smooth, delicate skin slide within hers. ''I'm thinking more like this, on top of the table. Where everyone could see.''

''Where everyone can see?'' Brittany repeated.

Santana answered by playing with Brittany's slender fingers. Her thumb grazing her knuckles, back and forth and back and forth.

''Would it be okay if I totally leaned across this table to kiss you right now?''

''Absolutely not,'' Santana said quickly, scrunching up her face before letting it soften into something flirtatious and playful. ''If anyone is leaning across any table here, _it's going to be me_.''

And before Brittany knew it Santana was raising just slightly out of her seat to lean her upper body forward, just enough for her mouth to meet Brittany's in a sweet, hot little embrace that was both silly and steamy and proud. It went on for several moments, none of the other Breadstix patrons here seemed to notice or maybe they simply didn't care.

It left Brittany breathless and laughing when Santana pulled back, allowing them both to relax once more.

''Santana?''

''Yes?''

''You taste like breadsticks,'' Brittany said as she licked her lips.

Santana winked and grabbed another stick nearby. ''Don't act like you don't like.''

X

''Alright, Frosted Flakes, Lucky Charms, Coco Puffs, is that the last of it?'' Justin asked as he placed several boxes of cereal atop of the fridge.

He and Brian were in the loft, replenishing the food in the kitchen for the girls. Even though Justin knew the teenagers were more than capable of popping into a store to stock up themselves he insisted to Brian they drop in and drop off some groceries. He thought the evening would be the best time to do it since the girls were out on a date. They let themselves into the loft and while Justin actually went about unpacking food products Brian had instead went about poking around and snooping into the girls' things.

Brian had just walked out from the bedroom and was waving a tiny tube about in front of his face. ''Santana has been using my secret hidden emergency tub of French facial cream Justin! This stuff is eighty bucks an ounce!''

Justin raised an unimpressed eyebrow. ''Mind bringing me that last bag of groceries on the dining table since you're right there?''

''You know your reaction would be different if it had been your cosmetics.''

''I doubt it, seeing as how _I don't have cosmetics_ ,'' Justin laughed, because while he and Brittany always liked to look well and be presentable, Santana and Brian seemed a lot more fixated on beauty products and having the most expensive of everything.

Justin had to laugh when he learned that earlier in the day Santana and Brian had went shopping for new clothes together. He was actually pretty relieved because it meant he was spared having to sit and watch Brian sift through countless outfits, one after another. Since Santana seemed to have a similar affinity for clothes and shopping, he had thankfully gotten to sit that one out.

The blonde man couldn't help but wonder why it was that both he and Brittany had ended up with two people who were so hilariously high-maintenance.

''Well,'' Brian continued, ''jokes on Santana cause I swiped her fancy face exfoliant as revenge.''

''Put it back,'' Justin ordered softly.

''What-no! This is the new brand I wanted to try.''

Justin tilted his head and sighed in disappointment and Brian relented, giving in.

''Fine, I'll put it back,'' he grumbled. ''But I am not putting back the magnetic therapeutic sleep mask I took along with it!''

Brian was on his way back to the bedroom area when amidst the magazines and books littering the dining table a laptop began making noise; it seemed Skype was open and someone was attempting to make a call. Brian, ever the snoop, dropped the items he was holding onto the surface and immediately went to answer it.

He was greeted by the sight of three teenage girls.

''Who the hell are you guys?'' he asked as greeting, not bothering with pleasantries.

''What are you doing over there?'' Justin hollered when he noticed his boyfriend playing with a laptop that clearly didn't belong to him.

''Meddling.''

Before Brian had the chance to do or say anything ridiculous or offensive Justin went over towards him and the open laptop. He smiled at the three young women on screen, who all looked somewhat confused as to what was going on.

One girl squinted into the camera. ''Who are you and what are you doing on Brittany's Skype account?''

''Oh, I'm Brittany's cousin Justin.'' Justin flashed them his trademark bright smile and in an instant the three teenagers seemed to be put at ease. It was kind of hard to deny the family resemblance. ''And this is my boyfriend, Brian.''

Brian gave them what appeared to be a half smile, half sneer.

In Lima and on the other side of the screen Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones and Quinn Fabray sat within Quinn's bedroom and looked to one another as if communicating silently.

Faced with the two strangers on their side of the screen they weren't sure whether to continue on or simply bail. After a few moments they deduced the two men looked harmless enough. This blonde guy looked exactly like Brittany, all button-nosed and blue eyes. However they weren't sure what to make of the other man on the screen. He was dark haired and withdrawn and seemed to now be primping and examining his own hair as he stared at his own reflection in Skype.

''Santana and Brittany are actually out at the moment,'' Justin explained to the girls. ''Brian likes to cause trouble so he answered your call, sorry.''

''Well...I'm Mercedes and this is Tina and Quinn.''

Justin nodded eagerly, looking at them all with a bit of recognition. ''Yeah, I saw you guys perform with Brittany and Santana during your National's performance. Nice to meet you ladies. Britt's actually told me about you guys. I mean I've picked up a few things when she's not talking about Santana. If I'm remembering correctly Tina you're the one with the awesomely eclectic fashion sense and according to my cousin your cover of _True Colors_ can and will make people weep.''

Tina smiled and preened at the compliments, and Justin moved on.

''Mercedes you can belt it too but Britt has told me you're probably the glee clubber with the most sense in her head, and also that you're the only one in there with the stones to never take Santana's crap.''

''True and true,'' Mercedes laughed, pleased with that assessment.

''And Quinn,'' Justin resumed as he watched the blonde girl raise an eyebrow and wait for him to address her, ''Brittany's told me that you're really pretty and that you like to dress like you're in an episode of Mad Men.''

''Wait-huh?'' Quinn blinked rapidly in confusion.

''You do dress like you're from another era sometimes,'' Tina leaned forward to look across Mercedes (who was silently cracking up between them) and address her blonde friend.

''Brittany also told me you're babysitting Lord Tubbington while she visits me,'' said Justin, who searched the screen hoping to spot the cat somewhere in the room.

''What the fuck's a Lord Tubbington?'' Brian spoke up.

''Should we?'' Tina looked to Mercedes and asked, after a moment they nodded in agreement with each other. They both briefly ducked down out of the camera's angle and when they came back into focus they held what was - in both Justin and Brian's estimation - the largest cat in the history of existence.

Brian immediately exclaimed _''holy fucking shit, that's a cat?!''_. His facial expression changed from one of amusement to one of horror at the giant furball.

Justin however immediately began talking to Lord Tubbington using a silly sort of baby-talk. Lord Tubbs might have been huge but in Justin's eyes that made him even more cuddly. He couldn't help but let out a long drawn out ''awwwww'' when Tina lifted one of Lord T's paws up and made it wave at him. ''He's so precious.''

''Precious?'' Brian laughed, still in awe of the giant creature. ''That thing's a lardy butterball.''

''Don't make fun of him. He can probably hear you, you know,'' Justin warned Brian in a whisper. He shook his head apologetically to the three teens. ''Sorry girls this one here likes to pretend he hates cats.''

''What are you talking about?'' Brian retorted. ''I'm not pretending, I do hate them in all sincerity, with all of my cold, unfeeling heart Justin.''

''That's not true.''

''Yes it is.''

''No it's not. Brian, I think if you went into a shop and spent time with one you'd fall in love with their furry little face, and I know you, it'd turn into your baby and you'd probably end up buying it some stupid Prada ID collar.''

Brian scoffed, ''for your information Prada doesn't even make pet collars, Gucci does.''

''Oh, sorry, excuse me.'' Justin rolled eyes his good naturedly as if he had made some great error for not knowing about designer labels.

''And anyway that wouldn't happen, I wouldn't fall in love with any furry face and I certainly wouldn't turn into one of those crazy cat people who refer to their pets as fur babies.''

''So then you'd have no problem visiting a pet shelter when we get back to New York, I mean if there's no risk of you actually changing your mind then there should be no harm in looking, right?''

''Fine, to prove my point let's do it, when we get back to New York we'll look at cats. Then you'll see that me plus furballs equals no.''

Brian folded his arms and looked proud and defiant. Justin however simply turned back to the screen and smiled at the three teenagers. ''We're totally getting a cat,'' he announced to them with absolute certainty that he would indeed get his way in the end.

Tina, Mercedes and Quinn smiled back in amusement. Justin seemed adorable and spoke in that quietly confident way Brittany sometimes did. And the way this Brian guy who for the most part came off cocky and aloof seemed to dote and make heart eyes at Justin in between making snotty little comments…

The three girls couldn't help but notice.

It was so…

They were so…

 _...so Brittany and Santana._

It was hard not to see the weird resemblance and the young women erupted into laughter.

''What's so funny?'' Justin asked, looking eager to be let in on the joke.

''Nothing-nothing,'' Tina said, holding her side as she tried to contain her chuckles.

Justin and Brian both took seats and oddly, the conversation just simply kept going. Somehow, someway it began as Justin telling the girls stories about Brittany as a kid and then veered to Mercedes, Tina and Quinn spouting off their favorite and/or most embarrassing Brittany and Santana stories to the two men, who took a certain kind of delight hearing about the female pairs random and ridiculous adventures together.

Justin had particularly enjoyed hearing how Brittany had found her voice during Britney week in glee club and even Brian was highly amused by the hilarious tale of both Santana and Brittany humiliating themselves by vomiting in front of the entire student body. Everyone was having a laugh and a good little chat when Mercedes spoke up...

''Brian-your name is Brian, right?'' Mercedes asked and Brian nodded. ''You'll probably tell me to shove off but could you do me the teeniest, tiniest favor?''

''What kind of favor?''

Mercedes waved her hand about. ''Nothing big but, just, it would mean a lot to all of us if you could say _'we's be goin' to Breatstix'_ for me?''

Brian eyed her suspiciously. ''Why, what does that mean?''

''Just please,'' Mercedes urged with a smile.

Brian looked to Justin who only offered him a shrug in encouragement. ''... _we's be goin' to Breadstix_ ,'' Brian said very very slowly, looking unsure and uncertain of the significance of these words.

The girls shouted laughter and their whole bodies shook, tears streamed down their cheeks. Mercedes and Quinn turned to each other, laughing into each other's sides while Tina, meanwhile, simply fell out of her chair in hysterics. All three of them were utterly tickled to have prodded Brian into reciting a Santana-ism.

 _They actually got him to say it._

''I can't believe he said it,'' Quinn lost it as she giggled, her face turning red.

''Oh my god, Mercedes, I'm crying here!'' Tina hollered from the floor and reached up to high five her friend.

''Why are you laughing? Why did you want me to say that? What does that mean?'' Brian demanded petulantly, all confused and ruffled. When the girls gave him no answer he squinted at their forms on the screen and declared, ''you know what? You're all on my list.''

That remark fueled even more of their giggles and screams.

''What list?'' Justin asked, shaking his head at his boyfriend's childish huff. ''You have no list and even if you did, they're teenage girls, Brian.''

''Yeah and they're making fun of me for some reason,'' he whined.

''Do you want me to defend your honor?'' Justin asked, holding in his own laughter.

''Oh please,'' Brian scoffed.

''Then do you want me to pet your hair?'' Justin tried another tactic.

Brian took a moment to consider. ''...it would be nice.''

They went on like that for some time. The girls went back and forth with them for sometime in conversation but sometimes they would just go silent for a moment or two to simply observe the male pair banter with each other. Grinning at their strangely familiar dynamic. They also managed to trick Brian into saying _''wanky''_ too which was good for some giggles, much to Brian's own confusion and displeasure, though even after much prodding they never could get a _''no me gusta''_ out of him.

Still, despite their teasing of him Brian seemed entertained and amused by the teens just as much as Justin who extended a dinner invitation to the three young women if they were ever in New York again. The girls said if they were ever in the city again they would absolutely take him up, but only if Justin said _''that's bullying and I won't accept it'',_ which he did with a laugh and shrug.

''Well as horribly tedious as it's been chatting with you ladies,'' Brian began smoothly and playfully, ''Justin and I should be going.'' He then turned to Justin himself, reminding his boyfriend. ''I think you owe me a dance or two tonight.''

Justin nodded in agreement but before he could make a proper reply, Mercedes spoke up once more. ''Hold up, you guys...dance?''

''Only all the time,'' Justin answered happily.

''Justin's better at it than me though,'' Brian admitted, unbothered by the fact that Justin excelled where he himself was only adequate. ''But I like to think I'm better when it's him I'm dancing with.''

Again the girls shared looks amongst themselves. The personalities, the appearances, the shared love of dancing. It was just so weird. And it only got even weirder when they noticed Brittany and Santana enter the space through a large sliding door behind the two men. The young female pair approached, eyeing the scene.

It was odd, seeing the two pairs in close proximity of each other.

''What are you doing with my computer?'' Brittany asked Justin, looking at the open laptop.

''Brian here answered the Skype call,'' Justin explained. ''I promise we weren't trying to spy-''

''You may not have been, but I was _definitely_ trying to snoop,'' Brian admitted with no shame whatsoever.

Justin smiled at his cousin and offered her an apologetic smile. ''It's a thing he does. Anyway, we got to talking to your friends.'' He made a wave to the Skype window.

Santana and Brittany leaned forward and hovered over Justin and Brian. Their eyes widening at the sight of their friends.

''Hey Britt, Santana,'' Mercedes said in greeting to them, Tina and Quinn quietly adding their own after.

''I invited Mercedes and Tina over for a sleepover,'' Quinn began. ''I needed back up.''

''It apparently takes three people to give Lord Tubbington a bath,'' Tina added.

Quinn resumed. ''Rachel was here earlier too but decided to go home after Tubbs puked in her hair and then tried to eat said puke on her. Anyways since I had the girls here I thought I'd try to see if you guys were online but you were out so we ended up chatting with these guys for a bit.'' Quinn made a nod, indicating Brian and Justin.

''By the way, Santana,'' said Mercedes with a friendly yet wicked laugh, ''you'll be happy to know Brian here has taken your title as whiniest pain in the ass in the known universe. I never thought it was possible that anyone could surpass you but he somehow manages to.''

Brian made a scrunchy scowly face at Mercedes as if displeased, but there was a hint of a smile behind it all.

''Although,'' Tina interjected with a chuckle, ''it's not as fun playing with him. He doesn't fight back as hard as you.''

''True,'' Mercedes continued on, ''I kinda miss our verbal games of tug-o-war with you, Santana.''

''And I kinda miss the way Britt somehow always manages to turn you from angry yapping chihuahua into cuddly little baby handbag pup with watery eyes,'' Quinn quipped with a teasing tone.

''Awww,'' Brittany sang, touched, ''San and I miss you guys too!''

''The hell I do,'' Santana puffed, acting unmoved.

Brittany gave her a playful swat before turning her attention back to the screen and their smiling friends and promising them that once they got back home they would hit up the Lima Bean together. After a few more minutes, and after the girls lifted Lord Tubbington up once more so Brittany could say goodbye to the hefty feline, Quinn, Tina and Mercedes signed off with a goodnight to the two couples.

Brian and Justin rose from their seats and prepared to leave while Santana and Brittany scattered, with Brittany sliding into one of the tall stools at the kitchen island and Santana leaning her bottom half against the dining table.

''Your friends are sweet,'' Justin said to Brittany, pleased to have gotten a chance to chat with his cousins pals.

''Sweet my ass,'' Brian laughed, ''they were bullying me.''

''Usually I'm against that, but I'm guessing you probably had it coming,'' Brittany teased.

''So how was your date?'' Justin wiggled his brows.

''Ridiculously romantic,'' Brittany answered dreamily.

''Probably would have been even more so if you two weren't here to spoil the mood,'' Santana zinged, shooting the male pair a playful little glare. ''What are you guys doing here anyway?''

''We restocked the kitchen,'' Justin nodded off in the general direction of the space. ''Don't worry, we're getting out of your hair now so you can defile my cousin.''

''She already did on the cab ride here,'' Brittany shrugged.

'' _Brittany_ ,'' Justin winced at that nugget of information.

''What? She did.''

Justin shot a look to Santana who simply raised a shoulder and added, ''she bought dinner, _it was the polite thing to do, Justin_.''

Brian meanwhile started for the loft door. ''Well, since you ladies already had it off tonight, what do you say to joining me and Justin at Babylon? Come bask in the thumpa thumpa.''

With a cute, eager smirk in place Santana looked to Brittany.

She really could never get tired of that dance floor that seemed to call to her even more than it called to Brittany, which had to mean something. Santana pushed her bottom off of the table and went to Brittany, pulling the girl down from her seat and giving her a dancy little twirl.

''Are we going to Babylon?'' Brittany asked.

''I'm game if you're game. You want to call it a night or hit up the club?'' Santana asked, pulling Brittany in against her body then and moving them around the hardwood floor.

Brittany bit her lip in mock consideration. ''I don't know, I mean we just ate and had a quickie in the back of a moving vehicle, usually I have to put you down for a nap after such activities.''

Santana squeaked at the lighthearted jab. ''Hey, I'm not a toddler, you know, I can stay up all night long, Britt. When I'm with you I can dance forever. One of the best things about being a superhero - is super stamina.''

''Super stamina huh?''

''It comes in handy when fighting off villains...or having sex...or dancing,'' Santana answered smugly.

''I'm gonna hold you to that then,'' Brittany said, dancing them over towards Justin and Brian waiting at the door.

The male pair walked into the hallway and began for the elevator, Brittany followed behind, leaving Santana the last to make her exit. She took hold of the handle of the heavy metal loft door and rolled it closed. And as she listened to that loud thunderous sound of it shutting and locking into place she once more felt a kind of strange deja vu.

She still didn't understand it, but it no longer frightened her, if anything the strange unknownness of it all excited her. It felt like her heart was growing younger instead of older, shedding bruises and burns and scars along the way until it was beating, new and pure.

And that was worth dancing for.

X

One. QAF's Rigoletto's looks exactly like Breadstix, so why not use that little fact. Two, Tina, Mercedes and Quinn would absolutely tease the hell out of Brian. How could they not?

This isn't really even a chapter, but half of one in my head. I just thought I'd post so people could see the story is still alive and kicking. Again, I have a ton of it already written out, but because I have no beta I'm just kind of winging it on my own and I can move at a snail's pace if I'm unsure of something. Plus sometimes I'll sit down and somehow thirty pages will come flying out of me but knocking those thirty pages into shape takes my brain time. I'm in awe of fic writers who can write something out and post it the next day. How do you guys do that? Haha.

Anyhow, as I've said before, this story is in my heart and I'll be here to the end no matter what but I would truly love to hear from you. I'm **yourstreetserenade** on tumblr.

As always, thanks for reading :)


	17. Your Two-Step Makes My Chest Pound

**X**

 _ **You can't make me dance around**_

 _ **but your two-step makes my chest pound**_

 _ **but just lay me down**_

 _ **as you float into that shimmer light**_

 **\- Scissor Sisters**

 **X**

''This neighborhood looks like a set from Leave It To Fucking Beaver.''

''You've never seen an episode of Leave It To Beaver in your life.''

''Uh, excuse you woman, I know my TV Land classics thank you very much.''

Standing on a sidewalk Santana and Brittany bantered and eyed a beautiful suburban street up and down, taking in the perfectly manicured lawns and fuel efficient cars. Even though it was late afternoon Santana was still recovering from the previous evening's trip to Babylon.

She and Brittany hadn't gotten in til the wee hours of the morning after they had spent several hours out dancing Brian and Justin. Which, honestly in her humble opinion, was not difficult to do. Justin might have had Pierce DNA in him and could bust a decent move but he could never quite keep up with Britt or even Santana herself. Brian, while not entirely horrible, was still easily the least skilled dancer between the four of them. It left both she and Brittany flabbergasted.

 _''For Justin's sake I really hope Brian is better in bed than he is on the dance floor because if this is any indication of how he moves his body...good lord no,''_ Santana had quietly remarked to Brittany who took pity on the man and had wiggled her way over to share a couple of dances with Brian in an attempt to impart some moves on him. Santana danced with Justin as they watched on and by the end of the night concluded that the blonde girl's attempts...were only mildly successful.

Today though they had finally made concrete plans to hang out with Melanie and Lindsay for a double date. She and Brittany had just arrived at the other couple's new neighborhood and decided to take a few minutes to admire their surroundings.

Brittany had been the one who suggested they meet early at the couple's new house. She said she wanted to meet the Peterson-Marcus kids, Gus and Jenny. Why Brittany wanted to meet the monsters she had no clue but here they were.

''Are you excited?'' Brittany asked as they started up the front path.

''To hit up our first girl bar tonight with Lindsay and Mel? Uh yeah,'' Santana laughed and made to gesture to her body, indicating her skin tight dress and heels.

She was aware that she herself was more than just a little overdressed for casual drinks at a casual bar, but that wasn't the point. The point was, it was a _girl_ bar. A real girl bar. Full of girls. Girls. Girls like her. Girls like Brittany.

And all of this, all of this aching and waiting and figuring herself out and getting to the point of being ready had finally gotten her here. She was only an hour or so away from walking - head high, shoulders back - into a place she never thought she would ever be brave enough to grace.

''I'm excited to check out the bar too,'' Brittany carried on, ''but I meant are you excited to meet Lindsay and Mel's kids. Did you know that Brian is Gus' bio dad and Michael is Jenny's?''

''Gross. You know I find it irresponsible that Michael be allowed to pass down his hobbit genes to a younger generation, that's how Rachel Berrys come into existence. What if his splooge is still being stored and used by sperm banks. I'm like 90% certain that if you and I went all Mulder and Scully on this we'd probably find a paper trail that proves Michael and Rachel share hobbit DNA,'' Santana ranted wickedly and spurred on by Brittany silently cracking up at her words she continued, ''And as for Brian being someone's bio dad - just fucking ew.''

Brittany gave her a playful swat in the side. ''I've seen pictures though, the kids are super cute and they gotta be smart cause their parents are Lindsay and Melanie, right.''

''I guess.'' Santana shrugged, she hadn't given it much thought and saw no reason why she should. She really wasn't in the mood to get all cuddly and sing-songy with Mel and Lindsay's spawn but she was game to wait it out while Brittany did so if it got them all moving and out for their double date night.

They made their way to the front stoop and after ringing the bell Lindsay and Mel opened the door and invited them in. She and Brittany had just walked into the foyer when two young children came scampering through, apparently in the middle of an intense game of chase. With their superior mom-reflexes Melanie and Lindsay each hooked an arm out, wrangling both of their children to stand before them.

''Santana, Brittany, this is Gus and Jenny,'' Lindsay said and nodded down to indicate her children who were playfully wiggling about in their attempts to escape.

''Gus, Jenny, this is Santana and Brittany,'' Melanie finished the introductions.

Gus was a cute little thing with puppy dog eyes and long, pretty lashes. He was several inches taller than his younger sister Jenny who herself had the buttoniest button nose ever. The kids gave the girls quiet hellos and then together made a dash, running away from their parents and into the living room where they continued to play chase with each other, zooming around mazes made from furniture and moving boxes that had yet to be opened.

The Peterson-Marcus household looked a little chaotic, but then Santana supposed a certain amount of chaos had to come along when relocating an entire family to a new home.

''Sorry about the mess,'' Lindsay began with a sigh.

''Today's been a bit of a challenge,'' added Melanie. ''We're still settling in here.''

Lindsay and Melanie looked a little frazzled then as they explained that because their sitter was running late they hadn't had a chance to clean up and get ready for their night out just yet. They just needed a little extra time to get their kids settled down and for the sitter to show they said but assured them both they were going to give them a night out.

And that's when Brittany had the mother of all bad ideas.

''We could help,'' Brittany chirped happily as she turned and watched Jenny tackle her older brother Gus into a stack of pillows. ''I have a younger sister so I have a little experience wrangling hyper kids. If you want you two could get cleaned up and changed and do what you need to do and me and Santana can hang out with Gus and Jenny out here.''

''Really?'' Melanie asked.

Lindsay raised her eyebrows with a look of relief and gratitude. ''Don't say that unless you mean it,'' she warned lightheartedly.

''Totally mean it,'' Brittany reassured. ''Right Santana?''

''Pshhhhhhh,'' Santana began to make a silly dismissive, count-me-out noise.

''She agrees!'' Brittany stepped forward towards the married couple and began nudging them to the staircase. ''San and I totally got this, don't worry. You two go get yourselves ready, take a shower, take a nap, take a break, do whatever. Me and Santana will entertain the kids in the meantime.''

Lindsay and Melanie didn't need much convincing and after reminding the kids that they'd just be upstairs if needed, they went to relax and prepare themselves for the evening. This of course left Santana and Brittany standing in the living area doorway alone in the presence of two young children who it seemed had taken refuge in a makeshift fort they had made together which consisted of several boxes, giant throw pillows and a bed sheet or two.

''Well good luck!'' Santana said and made as if she were leaving, only to have Brittany gently yank her back to her side.

''I thought we were doing this together,'' Brittany laughed.

''Uh no, you volunteered for the both of us, I agreed to no such thing. This,'' Santana gestured to the room, the makeshift fort and the kids within it, ''is all you. I'm going to be sitting in that room over there working on my nails and/or playing Words With Friends with Daphne.''

''Santana, this'll be fun. Kids love you.''

''Well I don't love them. In fact I hate them. I hated kids even when I was a kid. I remember being five and yelling at the neighborhood kids to 'stay off my lawn' like an angry bitter old man waving a cane.''

''But you can't hate all kids,'' said Brittany, ''you totally have a soft spot for my younger sister.''

''Wuh sure yeah, but that's because she's just a pocket sized you,'' Santana pffted, ''obviously she's amazing and hilarious. But totally rando kids? Not a fan.''

Brittany made a small noise, as if not quite buying all of her puffing.

''It's just for a little while, until Mel and Linds are ready. Pleeeeaaase, for me,'' Brittany quietly sang as she took one of Santana's hands and began to gently swing it between them all adorable like.

Santana tried to remain deadpan and unmoved but damn it all, it was hard to say no to cute girls, especially if said girl was named Brittany.

''Fine,'' Santana said, giving in, ''but this bar we're hitting up tonight is supposed to have a dance floor and just so you know this means that once we get on it your ass is mine .''

Brittany raised a shoulder as if to say big deal. ''My ass is yours every night.''

They made their way into the living area and stood just outside of the children's fort where the kids, hidden from sight by bed sheets, remained quiet. Suspiciously quiet, Santana thought. Too quiet.

''So what do we do with them?'' Santana asked and wrinkled up her nose. ''What are kids about these days? What do we even talk about with them? Current events? Politics? The injustice of forced nap times?''

''Just interact with them like you interact with my sister,you can do that.''

''I don't know. Your sister has the Pierce imagination and attitude which I love...but what if these kids are basic?''

''Don't call little kids basic, they're kids.''

''I do what I want,'' Santana teased with a smile.

Brittany simply shook her head and allowed herself to project a little more as she began to address the kids inside the fort. ''Hey Gus, Jenny, it's Brittany and Santana, your moms new friends. They went upstairs for a bit and we were hoping you guys could entertain us for awhile…..''

They responded with silence and Santana sighed but Brittany just pressed on, attempting to engage.

''I see you have some board games and toys out here. Not to toot my own horn but I'm sorta boss at Twister and Hungry Hungry Hippos. Maybe you could come out and play them with us?'' Brittany encouraged, but again only got silence. She tossed a look to Santana who shrugged, at a loss for suggestions. ''Or you could just stay in your fort too, it's up to you.''

And again they got silence in return.

Santana exhaled in relief. If the kids were going to keep to themselves hidden away in their little fort that was fine by her. There would be no hassle and she and Britt could just sit it out while Mel and Linds got ready. She wouldn't have to deal or touch any boogery, soiled little kids. But, she did feel a pang of sadness when Brittany's shoulders sank in disappointment. The blonde on the other hand had really wanted to horse around with the little ones.

''Maybe they're just shy around new people or something.''

''Mmm,'' Brittany made a soft, sad noise.

''Hey,'' Santana gently bumped her shoulder, ''if you want, I could play Twister with you.''

Brittany smirked. ''It probably wouldn't be appropriate if you and I played _our version_ of that game in close proximity to kids. Nay on naked Twister.''

Santana sighed with exaggerated as if greatly wounded by Brittany's disinterest. ''I guess that rules out naked Hungry Hungry Hippos too,'' she joked.

If the kids weren't in the mood to play she was going to do her best to distract and amuse her girlfriend. Anything to chase away the hint of sadness all over Brittany's features.

Of course it was then that they heard the loud determined screams of the two children who came rushing out of their fort with little foam dart blasters in hand, spraying both girls with soft bright yellow foamy ammo that stuck to their clothing.

She and Brittany disentangled from each other in order to flap their hands about in some lame attempt to protect themselves. The kids, it seemed, were on the attack and began laughing their heads off when Santana and Brittany began loudly screaming and squeaking in response. They twirled and wiggled around but it was futile, where ever they ran the kids ran after. Behind a couch, on the other side of a coffee table, around a bookshelf, it didn't matter the kids were on a mission and the soft darts were never ending.

Little Jenny and Gus were ruthless, though when Brittany's squeaking eventually turned into rapid machine gun laughter they gave her a break. The blonde seemed to be enjoying being the target now and it simply wasn't as fun for the kids if she wasn't at least fighting it. They then turned all of their focus on Santana who was on the verge of tears despite the fact that the toy darts had no real physical impact on her.

''What is going on! Wah-stahp!'' Santana yelped and squealed as she desperately tried to protect her head and face from the toy darts. ''Please not the hair, anything but the hair! Brittany!''

After enduring the children's attack for several moments Santana went down into a huge stack of overstuffed throw pillows on the floor. Unfortunately now that she was stationary it made her an even easier target and the children zeroed in on her. Thankfully she had a chivalrous honorable girlfriend and Brittany threw her body on top of hers to take the completely nonexistent impact of the soft darts.

And then for a brief moment time seemed to move in slow motion like they were in an action movie and they were the two romantic will-they-won't-they leads in a dire situation, except it was toy ammo flying all around them wildly and instead of movie villains they were captured by two children under the age of ten.

Brittany's ass took at least a dozen foam darts before fire ceased and the children grumbled and threw down their now ammo-less blasters. Brittany flopped off of Santana to lay beside her. They both looked to the kids standing before them who then suddenly jumped on top of them to bounce, tickle and poke at both she and Brittany in a silly, playful manner, joshing around with them. Try as she might, Santana couldn't not laugh when tiny hands tickled her sides and neck and belly. Brittany was piled under the kids as well but somehow managed to be the one to first stand up and take control of the entire situation.

''Okay, you got us,'' Brittany said to the kids as she stood and pulled both of them off of Santana.

''Sneaky little devils,'' Santana said lightheartedly as she picked herself up and began plucking the foam darts off of her outfit. She kind of had to admire their needless and totally unnecessary rampage, kids showed spunk.

''So now that you have our attention and we all have a little time to waste here, how about you cease attack and play with us?'' Brittany looked to each of the children.

''Wait, you're for reals going to play with us?'' Gus' eyes lit up with possibility of having two new playmates.

''Fo' realsies?'' Jenny also asked with a slight lisp due to her toddler speak.

Brittany nodded and smiled down at them, while Santana plucked a stray dart from the fabric covering her ass and dropped the tiny piece of foamy ammo to the ground.

Gus and Jenny leapt into rapid speech as they both began pulling out games and toys and shoving them in front of Santana and Brittany. The energetic brother and sister excitedly throwing out one idea after another and bickered and pouted at each other, unable to agree on what to play with next.

''Hey, I have an idea. How about we play one of my favorite games?'' Brittany suggested as she pulled out her phone and tapped at the screen. A song began playing from the device and she went about placing both kids into position, moving them a few feet apart and making sure there were plenty of pillows surrounding them.

''What are you doing?'' Santana asked her quietly out of the side of her mouth.

''Trust me, these kids look like they have a lot of pent up energy. I'm just gonna help them focus and burn it off. Watch,'' Brittany answered just as quietly before turning to speak to the kids again, ''Alright, Jenny, Gus, this is a little game I made up with my sister called Show Me Your Moves.''

Jenny raised her little hand like she was in a classroom and waiting to be called on. ''How do you play?''

''It's simple, all you gotta do is dance like your life depends on it.''

''Dance?'' Gus wrinkled his nose slightly.

''Yeah dance, who doesn't love to dance?'' Brittany continued. Little Jenny nodded eagerly while her older brother just shrugged. ''I love to move, Santana loves to move. Jenny do you like to move?''

''I _do_ like to move,'' Jenny said, toeing the floor wistfully.

''I see no reason you shouldn't want to play Gus...that is, unless you have _no moves_ ,'' Brittany teased.

''What! I got moves!'' The boy exclaimed in his defense. ''I so got moves. I got more moves than my sister.''

''Nuh-uh!'' Jenny shouted back, not about to take that harmless jab lying down.

''Yuh-huh!''

''Nuh-uh!''

''Yuh-huh!''

''Then prove it,'' Brittany declared, turning the music volume up on her phone and setting it down. ''Show me your moves. We're going to go around in a circle and each person has to make up a dance move that we all have to learn. The sillier the better. In fact, the lamer the better. I want you guys to think of the strangest, goofiest moves possible. You think you can do that?''

The kids smiled and nodded with glee, looking like sweet little chubby cheeked bobbleheads.

''First one to run out of moves and stop dancing is out, last man or woman standing is the ultimate dance champ. Gus, you start us off.''

And just like that, the kids went at it. Set to the music Gus did a funny little hip thrusty-shoulder wiggly move that Jenny then mimicked along with Brittany. The move was absolutely ridiculous and spasmy but Brittany made it look even more so, jutting her limbs about awkwardly on purpose which had the kids giggling away. Then it was Jenny's turn and the little girl did some spinny finger-pointy jig which Gus and Brittany tried to follow. And that's how it went for a good twenty minutes.

One would make up a dance move and the others would imitate it, with Brittany of course adding a goofy, flailing slant to each of them to get the kids to laughing. They both quickly became in awe of Brittany, picking up on her sense of silly, loving the way she embellished and went the extra mile to ham it up.

Santana stood nearby watching the scene before her. It was kind of hard not to smile at them, but regardless of how cute Brittany was Santana still put up a little bit of a fight when her girlfriend suggested she come and join their little dance party.

Santana shook her head at that.

''Please. I want you to show the kids that dance you do,'' Brittany encouraged, waving her to come over.

''What dance?''

''You know that dance! That little jig you sometimes do! You know the one that's super cute and dorky.''

''Dorky?'' Santana gasped.

''Super dorky. It's like...'' Brittany then began a silly little hoppy dance move where she bounced around on the balls of her feet while jerking one of her arms back and forth rapidly. It looked like she was trying to kill a bug while also attempting to stab something with a fireplace poker. Her version of Santana's dance was a little stilted and strange.

Gus and Jenny watched her for a second before trying to mimic her awkward moves.

''First of all that dance is not dorky, Britt, okay,'' Santana began firmly, her little ego wounded being thought of as such, ''and second of all...you're doing it like all wrong. You're moving your shoulders too much and flapping the wrong hand. If you're going to teach them my signature dance move you gotta do it right.''

''Then why don't you come over and show us.''

Santana narrowed her eyes playfully. ''Don't think I don't know what you're doing.''

''Why, whatever do you mean.'' Brittany played innocent.

Santana stepped forward and tapped the side of Brittany's ass lightly as she came to stand beside her in front of the kids.

''Alright you two,'' Santana announced and stepped out of her heels, ''Britt here is the best dancer in the world, hands down, but there's one move that she's never been able to do like I can. So gets ready because I am about to show you both my personal signature Santana dance.'' The kids immediately hushed and looked up to her, widening their eyes in anticipation as if she were about to share with them a mystery of the universe. ''I don't teach this move to just anyone though but Britt here seems to think you guys are worthy of learning my signature jig so. Do you want to do it?''

Jenny and Gus nodded and hopped in place, eager for her to continue.

''Before I do though,'' Santana said slowly and carefully to the kids, her voice going soft and playful, ''you have to promise to use this dance move wisely. You can't just bust it out any ol' time. It has to be reserved for special occasions like dance offs and elaborate musical numbers which in Britt and mine's experience occur pretty often in high school.''

''Listen to The Disney Channel and watch High School Musical,'' Brittany said half jokingly to the tykes, ''it'll prepare you for what's to come.''

''Let's start.''

Santana then began to do her funny little wiggly jig in front of the kids who hooted in laughter. Seeing someone who at first glance appeared airy and uninterested in them suddenly start dancing like a silly cartoon character for them put them at ease. They watched her for a few moments before jumping in to mimic her.

''Okay...like that...yes!'' Santana laughed as the kids began bouncing around her and Brittany. ''Keep moving your feet exactly like that! You got it! Now add your right hand like this.''

Santana then made quick little jabby motions with her hand as she bobbed around and once again the kids watched carefully before trying to follow her moves.

''Like this?'' Jenny asked, looking up at Santana as she danced her little body around.

''Totally, you have it,'' Santana answered, giving the girl a high five.

''What about me? Am I doing it right?'' Gus asked as he cutely hopped.

''Yep. You even do it better than Brittany,'' Santana said and threw the boy a friendly little wink.

''Hey!'' Brittany scoffed. ''I'm not that bad at your signature dance.''

''Babe, I love you but you looked like a malfunctioning robot when you try to do my dance,'' Santana teased.

Brittany opened her mouth in shock and then immediately went about doing Santana's dance harder and more intensely, joining Jenny and Gus as they danced around Santana.

She didn't know why, it wasn't like she was trying or anything, but Santana found that somewhere in the middle of it all, between showing the kids her silly signature little hoppy jig and teaching them both how to deliver the most perfect, intimidating sneer if ever they should need to put some ''punk ass kid in his or her place'' at daycare, both Gus and Jenny had taken to her almost just as quickly as they had to Brittany.

Their delighted squeals tickled her ears in...a wonderful sort of way that she had to admit wasn't entirely unbearable.

And when they took a break so the kids could rehydrate with a couple of juice boxes only for Gus to accidentally spill his all over her front? Santana barely even flinched. He winced and immediately apologized and if it had been anyone else, maybe she would have huffed and puffed and bitched out the person, but after spending time with the children, some tiny closed off compartment of her heart suddenly opened.

And that's when Brittany had her second brilliant idea of the evening: to raid Mel and Lindsay's closet.

Once Jenny and Gus' sitter arrived Santana and Brittany began walking up the stairs in order to go in search of couple's bedroom.

''You had fun,'' Brittany sang under her breath.

''Did not.''

''You did, you had fun with Jenny and Gus.''

''Shut up, stop lying,'' Santana laugh-scoffed. ''Anyway I only did it because you were totally trying to teach them my dance and getting it all wrong. I wasn't playing with them, I was just there to make sure my signature move - which I am in the process of having copyrighted by the way I have you know - was done correctly. Couldn't have you tarnishing my image and legacy like that. So!''

''Right of course,'' Brittany hummed and saw right through her hubris and planted a single, tiny kiss on Santana's cheek.

''What was that for?'' Santana raised an eyebrow, warmed at the gesture.

''Nothing,'' Brittany shrugged and turned around so that she was walking up the stairs backwards, hopping each step energetically until they reached the second level.

It only took them a knock or two to locate the master bedroom where Mel opened the door and smiled at them.

''Your sitter is here but we kind of had a situation. Santana had an accident,'' Brittany began, waving to the wet front of Santana's outfit.

''Not potty trained yet?'' Melanie teased which a chuckle.

Santana gave her a forced, false oh-ha-ha face before brushing past the lawyer and making for their wardrobe. ''Ugh. Not that kind of accident. One of your kids spilled juice all down my dress. I'm raiding your closet.''

''Wow, you guys look mega hot,'' Brittany said, walking in after Santana and eyeing Mel and Lindsay who still both had what it took to turn heads, especially when they were dressing for a night out.

''Thanks,'' Lindsay beamed. ''Sorry we've took so long. We hope the kids weren't too much of a handful. They're usually quite calm but something about the move has them riled up for the last few days.''

''They were perfect angels,'' Brittany beamed.

''Those perfect angels shot us in the ass with toys,'' Santana hollered from somewhere in the depths of Lindsay and Melanie's combined closet.

She was currently in the process of wrecking it, pulling down hangers, throwing outfits to the side, dropping random items all over the floor and making a mess as she searched for an outfit to borrow so she could shuck aside her ruined one.

''She loves them,'' Brittany whispered to the parents, being very careful not to be overheard by Santana.

While the older couple walked about their bedroom putting on earrings and applying the finishing touches to their make up Santana finally came to the conclusion that nothing here looked like it would work on her body. Lindsay's wardrobe simply wouldn't do because she like Brittany had a slightly taller, larger athletic frame and while Melanie was petite like Santana her chest size was much smaller thus making many of her outfits ill fitting to an uncomfortable degree.

She had practically pulled each and every article of clothing off of its hanger and she now stared at a giant mountain of clothes at her feet, frustrated.

''Thank you for making a mess by the way,'' Melanie sighed as she went about cleaning it all up.

''You're very welcome, but I still haven't found anything to change into and I am not about to roll up in the club wearing apple juice.''

''What about this?'' Brittany said as she bend down and sifted through to pull out a top. It was a small red and black flannel, very much looking like the one Santana had sported during glee for Sing. ''You could probably make this work.''

''Um no,'' Santana wrinkled her nose.

''Why not?''

''Because we're going to a club and I plan to kill and I can't do that wearing flannel.''

''What's wrong with flannel?'' Lindsay asked in mock outrage.

''Just no,'' Santana deadpanned. ''Santana Lopez is too hot to rock flannel.''

''You've worn flannel before,'' Brittany reminded her.

''But that was for glee and it wasn't out in public.''

Brittany quickly found snug jeans and a trendy pair of boots to go along with the patterned top and pushed the items into her hands. ''Just try it on.''

In the end it wasn't like Santana had very much to choose from because of her size and it did beat making a trip back to the loft for one of her own outfits. Stepping out in Melanie's clothes and boots she decided that maybe, just maybe it was strangely fitting to wear flannel to her first girl bar. Like a right of passage or some shit, she thought to herself.

Once she donned the new outfit and saw Brittany's reaction to it she immediately warmed up to her newly acquired apparel.

''Jesus take the wheel,'' Brittany quietly whispered to herself, her eyes landing and staying on Santana's flannel covered breasts. The button up stretched perfectly over them. On Melanie the article of clothing might have been loose and cozy, but on Santana it was fitted, hugging her bust and every inch of her stomach. ''Wow. I mean-I don't even-I need to sit down.'' Brittany blinked rapidly as she took a seat on the edge of the bed and swallowed audibly. ''Your boobs look amazing.''

''My boobs always look amazing.''

''Of course, but they look extra yummy in flannel.''

Santana tried not show her amusement. ''Admit it, you only want me to wear this because you have some weird lady lumberjack roleplay you want us to do,'' she accused her, walking past Brittany to make her way to Mel and Lindsay who were standing about at a mirror.

''No!'' Brittany scoffed loudly before thinking on it and quietly adding, ''okay, maybe. Regardless you do look mega hot. Trust me, this is so working for me right now.''

''Whatever I'm over it. And in some weird roundabout way I guess it's fitting that I make my grand entrance tonight wearing the traditional ancient garb of my people.'' Santana checked herself out in a mirror nearby and had to agree with Brittany's praise.

There really was something about flannel covered boobs.

Once they were all ready they made their way down and were greeted by the sight of little Gus and Jenny in the process of teaching their forty-something year old babysitter Santana's signature dorky dance jig.

''Mom! Mommy! Look!'' Gus grinned as he danced alongside his little sister.

''Santana showed-ed us this!'' Jenny added.

Together and in sync with each other the two tiny siblings did the adorkable dance with their sitter, performing for their mothers who burst out laughing at their children's excitement.

''That's amazing!'' Melanie praised them, bending down to their level to lay kisses on top of their heads.

''You and Gus are going to have to teach me and mommy that move,'' Lindsay told her daughter.

The married couple then took a few minutes to say goodbye to their kids. It was after that Brittany and Santana approached the two tykes, giving each of them a high five.

''Show your babysitter all of your other moves too,'' Brittany urged.

''Gus, Jenny, it's been real,'' Santana said with a wink, tapping each of their noses before departing.

They then began for the front door, following Lindsay and Melanie out.

''You so love them,'' Brittany sang once more under her breath.

''I so don't,'' Santana sang right back.

And yet, she couldn't stop herself from turning back for one last glance at the kids as they danced her signature dance. Grins stretched across their adorable little mugs.

 _Nope_ , she tried to convince herself as she felt her lips twitching into a genuine smile, _Santana Lopez hated kids._

 **X**

 **A/N: trying to get back in my groove with this story which is still very much alive in my heart. I think I'm going to start making the chapters shorter, so maybe updates will be a little more frequent. So with that thought I've decided to hold off uploading the second part of Britt and Santana's night out with Mel and Linds until next week. So that's already written and coming…**

 **Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested please hit me up. I'm** _ **yourstreetserenade**_ **on tumblr and** _ **9minutemark**_ **on twitter if anyone feels like poking at me ^_^ for the beta position or for funs.**

 **As always thanks for reading.**

 **(Oh and boobs really do look more yummy in flannel ;)**


	18. Ain't Born Typical

_**X**_

 _ **you are a fever, you are a fever**_

 _ **you ain't born typical**_

 _ **\- The Kills**_

 _ **X**_

''Holy shit, you were right about this look working on me. Flannel must be like lesbian lingerie,'' Santana said quietly to Brittany as they, along with Lindsay and Melanie entered Heroine.

Heroine, they found, was the name of a new sleek lesbian bar and lounge that had just opened up on Liberty Avenue. It was packed and decked out in Melanie's flannel Santana felt almost every pair of eyes turn to her as she walked in.

Her heart jumped in excitement.

The building was just as impressive as Babylon but perhaps a little less glitter in the air and a little more elegance. There was a large bar area with plenty of tall trendy tables surrounding it, yet there was also several open lounge spaces throughout, littered with stylish modern couches and seats. And yes, of course, even a dance floor that was being occupied with several dozen young women.

One of the owners, Leda, was an old friend of Melanie and Lindsay's. The married couple had explained early on when their friend met them at the entrance. The cool and collected Leda was a slim, tall, long haired brunette who looked like the female version of James Dean. The chick was hot and Santana and Brittany traded mildly impressed expressions as Lindsay went about making introductions.

''Brittany, Santana, Mel and Lindsay here tell me it's your first time in a lesbian bar,'' Leda said as she began leading them all through the crowds of people. ''And since any friend of Lindsay and Melanie's is a friend of mine, consider yourselves my personal guests this evening. I reserved one of our best spots for you girls, okay?''

Leda made a wave as they all came to a little elegantly designed alcove which housed a couple of couches and a long wide low table. Once seated inside it became clear that this specific space allotted them the best view of the entire building. From there they could survey everything and everyone.

''This place is totally hot,'' Santana said, eyeing her surroundings and taking every detail in.

''Thank you,'' Leda beamed, looking to her and then Brittany, ''and while you're here I want you to enjoy it. Everything is already taken care of. I got some appetizers coming out here in a minute and one of our best waitresses should be around soon to take everyone's drink order. Now I wish I could hang but as part owner I have to make the rounds and kiss some ass. I'll be back though. In the meantime have fun.'' Leda then turned to give both Melanie and Lindsay affectionate touches.

Lindsay sighed. ''We've missed you, Leda.''

''We really have,'' Melanie added warmly.

''Whatever bitches,'' Leda laughed with affection. ''Don't get sentimental on me here. We'll catch up later, okay?''

And then the club owner was gone, drifting until she was swallowed up within the crowd of laughing, dancing women.

Brittany blinked as she watched the woman go. ''Your friend Leda is like what would happen if The Fonz and Kristen Stewart merged into one person - she's sexy cool.''

''She's a character,'' Lindsay admitted with a nod. ''She and Mel used to date way back in the day so if you ever want to hear some embarrassing stories about my wife, Leda has the best ones!''

Mel groaned in horror. ''Something tells me I'm going to need to drink tonight.''

''Yes to that,'' Santana said in agreement.

And as if on cue a young attractive waitress appeared with a tray of delicious looking appetizers which she placed on the low table in front of them.

''Ladies, I've been instructed to make your party here my priority,'' the girl announced with a wide smile, ''my name is Kaitlin and my boss Leda told me your VIP. So while you're here I'm supposed to be at your beck and call. If you need something I'm your girl tonight.''

She looked up and smiled at the group, but when her eyes found Santana they stayed on her, they stayed on her even as she went about taking everyone's drink order. Her stare was rather intense and made for an odd little moment. It didn't go unnoticed. With a furrowed brow, Melanie quickly dismissed the waitress, hurrying her off to fetch their beverages.

''Okay,'' the lawyer tossed a head nod in Santana's direction, ''it's safe to say that you've definitely made an impression on the female population of Liberty Avenue your first time in a girl bar. What is with these looks?''

Brittany nodded and gave Santana a playful poke. ''See, I'm not the only one who's noticed it.''

''Noticed what?'' Lindsay asked as she started poking at the food laid out before them.

''Since we got here it's been kind of obvious,'' Brittany resumed, ''well, to me anyway. Santana kind of has this effect on girls.''

''What?'' Santana squeaked..

''You still don't believe it, do you?'' Brittany shook her head, amused at Santana's blindspot when it came to girls openly objectifying her. She turned to Melanie and Lindsay as she began to explain. ''People have always looked at Santana, I mean obviously right,'' she waved at Santana to illustrate the reason why everyone would and should be attracted to her, ''but I've noticed that the attention she gets here on Liberty Avenue is different. Like more intense. Girls give themselves whiplash just to look at her. Some clerk in Daphne's record store practically fainted at the sight of her. We were buying toothpaste in a drugstore and some girl ran into a greeting card rack trying to look at her a couple of days ago.'' She turned back to bump shoulders with Santana. ''I think it's always been the case but you being out in a city like this...your appeal is kind of undeniable.''

Santana smiled but shrugged dismissively.

She talked a big game and made a lot of noise about her hotness but when put on the spot, it was kind of overwhelming that other girls, other women saw her this way.

''Uh whatever, I'm not the only one who's been turning heads here,'' Santana laughed, throwing an appreciative grin at her girlfriend. It was fact that Brittany had had also caught the eyes of many female passersby during their time on the avenue. ''I noticed that one young waitress at the Liberty Diner that's been crushing on you lately. She gives me bitch face every time we go in together.''

''Maybe,'' Brittany bobbed her head side to side in thought, ''But there's something different about the way girls look at you. It's like you're made of sex.''

''Maybe you are the female Brian Kinney after all,'' Lindsay said and raised an intrigued eyebrow.

''Say again?'' Santana asked, stealing a piece of shrimp from Melanie who gave her a playful glare in return.

''It's a thing,'' Lindsay explained, grinning ear to ear as she elaborated, ''okay back in the day on Liberty Avenue Brian Kinney was almost regarded as this mythical sex god to the male population.''

''You say sex god, I say slut,'' Melanie said under her breath.

Lindsay flapped a hand at her wife. ''Whatever, the point is Brian would walk into the room and every guy would turn and stare because Brian Kinney had _something_. Some unknown, unnamed quality that he and he alone had that made everyone want him. And he had them all. He didn't do relationships, he screwed. Anyone and everyone. Maybe you, Santana, have that same thing, that same unknown quality. The perfect combination of dark, smoldering and withholding that makes the ladies of Liberty Avenue melt into a sexually frustrated puddle. A living breathing sex god.''

Santana blushed at the remark.

''You should enjoy it,'' Lindsay said, ''the attention I mean. Obviously you have Brittany. But you should be proud and have fun with it. Call it charisma, call it sex appeal, call it whatever, not everyone has that special something, that magnetic pull. Own it.''

Melanie laugh-snorted. ''Linds, don't give the kid here an even bigger ego than she already has.''

Santana opened her mouth. ''Whatever,'' she pointed a finger at Mel, ''you're just upset because I look hotter in your clothes than you do and your wife agrees!''

''Wha-excuse me,'' Melanie chortled.

Before she and the lawyer began trading friendly banter and barbs however Brittany hushed Santana by pulling her up from the couch and urging her to follow.

''You and Mel can sass it out later, I want to dance,'' Brittany declared playfully.

Santana turned and stuck a tongue out at Melanie but under her gruff tone was a hint of affection. ''You're lucky my girl wants me on the dance floor otherwise I'd be laying a verbal smackdown on your flat ass.''

''Hey, my ass is not flat!'' Melanie hollered through laughter.

Hand in hand with Brittany, Santana walked backwards towards the dance floor, shooting Melanie a cocky little smirk before eventually both she and the blonde disappeared into the crowd. Lindsay and Melanie were left lounging on the couch, laughing the moment off.

''They're adorable,'' Lindsay sighed as she stared at the two young women scampering off.

''Brittany's adorable, Santana's a pain in the ass.''

''An adorable pain in the ass.''

''Maybe,'' Melanie conceded. The girl was an annoying little shit, but the lawyer, along with her wife, had found a soft spot for the younger pair.

X

''Everybody here is looking at you,'' Brittany whispered.

She and Brittany were in the middle of their third dance when the blonde pulled her in, wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and ran her lips against her ear. Santana glanced around and noted that yes, many young women had their eyes on them.

''I don't know about that,'' Santana whispered back flirtatiously. ''I mean if they are looking at me I think it's because I'm with the best dancer here.''

''I don't think that's it,'' Brittany chuckled, pulling back so they were face to face. ''How are you not seeing it?''

''Seeing what?''

''It! This isn't simple flirting or casual glances being thrown your way, girls see you and it's like they're undressing you with their eyes. I know that look. I undress you with my eyes all the time. They all want you. That clerk in Daphne's shop was practically shoving her boobs in your face! You told me about those two gym bunnies who threw themselves at you! And yesterday when we were with Justin and Brian at Babylon you got swarmed by girls on the dance floor. And then there was-''

''I don't know-I just-I don't. I mean I do and I don't. Maybe I don't see it because I only see you,'' Santana interjected quickly. ''It's a nice thought, it's flattering but...'' she shrugged, not caring enough to even finish her thought.

Brittany ran a hand through dark hair. ''But what?''

''But I only see you,'' Santana repeated.

Brittany smiled at that, and so the evening carried on.

They laughed and the drank and they made a few friends on the dance floor, and they even managed to get Lindsay and Melanie up and shaking it. And in return Lindsay and Melanie lead them around the building, introducing them to acquaintances and old friends. The married pair made sure they were seen and that they engaged with others. The met students and artists and writers and musicians, young and old, of all shapes and ethnicities.

Santana loved every second of it, not just being surrounded by so many women, but so many women who were doing their thing, figuring out their futures and conquering the world.

Her endorphins were definitely pumping as she and Brittany hopped around the club, exploring the nooks and crannies of the place and the people within it along with Melanie and Linds who were never far from their side.

It was a good night.

The only minor crimp came when Santana realized their waitress, Kaitlin, gave piss poor service. It took a few interactions for her to see that for some unknown reason the girl was polite and attentive to everyone in their party except for Brittany.

The young woman was there supplying them with beverages and food and popping over often to make sure their table was okay, but when it came to serving and catering to Brittany the girl became forgetful and just downright neglectful. In all of her back and forth to the bar and kitchen for them she had somehow gotten Brittany's drink order wrong not once, not twice but three times.

The last time it happened Melanie kindly offered to simply trade drinks with Brittany so the blonde wouldn't have to drink whatever random ass concoction their waitress had plopped down in front of her but Santana refused.

''No, hey, keep your drink,'' Santana placed a hand on Melanie's forearm, thanking her for the gesture but wanting to take this into her own hands. ''I'm going to find her.''

''It's fine,'' Brittany said.

''No, it's not fine,'' Santana insisted.

''She's probably just busy and making honest mistakes.''

''She's done this how many times already, and she sure as hell hasn't gotten anyone else drink wrong. You ordered a water and she even fucked that up somehow. I'll be back.''

She pressed a kiss to the blonde's temple and started off towards the bar on the other side of the club.

From her seat on the couch Brittany watched as Santana approached and spoke to the woman serving behind the bar, only for their own waitress to float on by. She slyly nabbed the bottle of water from her coworker and made to offer it to Santana by leaning across the bar and giving her girlfriend what was clearly meant to be a seductive smile.

Across the club and watching through throngs of bodies on the dance floor Brittany watched Santana take the bottle of water yet instead of immediately heading back Santana remained there at the bar as her own eyes slowly travelled up and down the facial features of the waitress.

They began speaking quietly to each other, at least quietly enough that they both began to lean in towards each other in order to be heard over the general bar chatter surrounding them. It was, from where Brittany was sitting anyway, a weirdly intimate exchange. Or at least it looked like one. When she noticed Santana was giving this girl her smoldering sexy seduction eyes Brittany immediately made a grab for a half empty glass of alcohol that Lindsay had discarded and tossed it back.

''You okay Brittany?'' Lindsay gently touched her shoulder.

''Totally, just-just thirsty.'' Brittany let out a false little laugh.

X

On the other side of the building Santana had just approached the bar and with ease she caught the attention of the woman serving drinks.

''Water please?'' she requested. The woman serving gave her a thumbs up and went about retrieving it.

''I could have gotten that for you,'' their waitress said, suddenly appearing behind the bar as well. She took the water from the bartender abruptly before turning and handing it over to Santana with a flirtatious little flourish.

''Apparently not,'' Santana said in a tight, clipped tone. ''My girlfriend over there ordered one and you for whatever reason forgot it when you made your last round to our table.''

''I did?''

''You did.''

''In fact you somehow conveniently have managed to screw up each of her drink orders tonight and come to think of it when she asked if you had any napkins you practically threw a wad of them in her fucking lap because you couldn't be bothered to hand them to her like she's a fucking human being.''

The waitress said nothing, she just smiled back as Santana furiously fumed.

''What's so goddamn amusing to you.''

''Okay,'' the waitress raised a shoulder. ''Maybe I was having a bit of fun. My intention was to get a rise out of your girlfriend so she'd make a scene but this is actually so much better.''

''What's so much better?''

''Getting you riled up. You're really hot when you're angry….I like your outfit by the way,'' the waitress looked down at the skin tight flannel Santana was sporting.

''Yeah, so does everybody else.''

Santana squinted in confusion. Was this girl really making a play for her, right here, right now, while in the midst of getting bitched out.

''Let me get this straight, you were screwing up orders and generally being shitty just so I could come over here and what,'' she laughed at the absurdity and gall of this girl, ''give you a little attention.''

''Basically,'' the girl said, leaning across the bar to get closer to her. Their faces now only inches away from each other, ''it looks like it worked so.''

Santana just smirked and shook her head. The girl was so not smooth, clever or even remotely tempting in her flirtation.

''Listen I don't know what your situation is. I mean I don't really care what you have going on with that blonde at your table. She seems cute...sweet even...but you,'' the waitress licked her lips in a way that - even though Santana was pissed as hell - was not entirely unappealing, ''something tells me that cute and sweet probably gets boring for you. In fact something tells me a girl like you needs a lot more than cute and sweet, especially in bed.''

''Is that right?''

''I think so,'' the waitress challenged, smirking right back at her.

 _This chick._

Every other girl in the building who had bothered to shoot her an appreciative smile as if to say 'thank you for existing' had done so at a polite distance. There was something playful and yes harmless about the attention, just as Lindsay had said, but the waitress standing before her was different. She wasn't being coy or bashful, if anything her tactics at getting attention felt a little desperate.

''You know my boss told me that you were VIP for the evening. She said it was my job to make sure you got everything you needed tonight. Bend over backwards if you have to she said.''

''Well you certainly weren't bending over backwards to make my girlfriend feel very welcome.''

''Well I'm not really interested in your girlfriend. You on the other hand... I'd bend all kinds of ways for you. As your hostess I could even swing a very private tour behind the scenes of our storage closet.'' The waitress made a nod in the direction of a doorway that read Employees Only. ''And all you have to do in return is-''

''Is what?''

''Show me what's underneath that flannel.''

''So you're saying if I uh go back there with you into a stock room and service you, you'd come out here and service my girlfriend correctly and magically just begin getting her drink order right and waiting on her hand and foot?''

''Sounds like a fair deal to me. Except you don't have to service me if you don't want to. Honestly, I'd be more than happy just servicing you.''

''That's a very, very interesting offer,'' Santana said dreamily, playing up her interest as she tapped her chin as if contemplating the proposition. She leaned closer to the girl, inching her upper body across the wooden bar between them.

''I like to think so.''

''But I think I have an even hotter idea.''

The girl raised her eyebrows. ''Tell me.''

Santana turned her head slightly, silently urging the girl to look back at their table. ''See that couple I'm with? Well, they're my new friends. It just so happens that my new friends are old friends with your boss. Your boss who told me that she wanted me and _my girlfriend_ to really enjoy ourselves tonight. Frankly, you've put a little damper on it for us. So here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to go over there and whisper to them that you said or did something vicious and cruel and I'm going to make sure they tell their friend that we don't want to see your fucking face in our section again for the rest of the night. I probably won't get you fired but I'll be sure your boss chews your ass out if it's the last thing I do.''

The waitress went stone-faced at that declaration Santana was sure to deliver in a soft, provocative tone, knowing full well it would twist the rejection even deeper.

''You could have just said 'I'm not interested' you know '', the girl said.

''Yes,'' Santana laughed backing away and making it clear through her body language she wasn't about to kiss or touch anything about this girl, ''but what would be the fun in that?''

She grabbed her water and was about to start heading back to her table when she felt compelled to add one more thing.

''Oh and here's your tip,'' Santana came rushing back, leaning in once more to whisper seductively into the girl's ear, ''you see that cute, sweet blonde back at my table? Her? At the end of the night I'm going to go home with her and I fully intend on letting her see what's underneath this flannel.''

Santana pulled back once more and shot her a devilish grin before making her way back to Brittany and the others.

''Is everything okay?'' the blonde asked.

''Everything's perfect,'' Santana answered sweetly and she dropped herself back into Brittany's side. She pecked her lips. ''I got you your water.''

''What was that whole thing? It looked a little...I don't know,'' Brittany shrugged.

''It was nothing,'' Santana assured her and reached between them, linking their hands together, completely unaware that Brittany had read the interaction in entirely different way than it had actually played out.

X

''I AM IN LOVE WITH THE NIGHT!'' Santana exclaimed hours later as she and Brittany slid out of a taxi to stand in front of their building.

A sober Brittany paid their driver and shook her head at girlfriend. ''You're drunk.''

''I'm not drunk, you're drunk, this whole courtroom is drunk!'' the mildly buzzed Santana shouted into the dark sky.

''Come on let's get inside before you wake the neighborhood.''

''Okay, okay, but slow. My feet are killing me. Hey, hey, hey! You know what's funny?''

''What?''

''We dance on the squad and in glee like all the freaking time, but I kinda feel like all of that was nothing compared to how much we've been getting our dance on on Liberty Avenue. _Everybody's always dancing around here._ Weird eh?''

''I guess.''

''You know what else is funny?'' Santana laugh-slurred.

''What?''

''What if we do live in a parallel universe,'' Santana comically gasped at her own words. ''Everyone is always telling us how Brian and Justin are us and how you and me are them, right, but if you think about it, Daphne is their Tina! And Michael is their Rachel! Ben is their Quinn! Oh, oh and Cynthia is their Mercedes!''

''Who's Cynthia?'' Brittany tugged her along through the doorway.

''She works with Brian and she's hilarious and fabulous and takes no shit.''

She hadn't a clue who that was but Brittany nodded along at her chatty girlfriend and her wild drunk theory.

''And obviously in our parallel universe Emmett and Ted are our Kurt and Blaine, right down to Kurt's talent and fashion sense and Blaine's premature bald spot that we all for whatever reason pretend doesn't exist.''

''Makes sense, sorta. But the big question is who is our Debbie?''

Santana squinted and went silent as she stared off into the distance for several long moments. ''Sue! Sue would totally be our Debbie. She's loud and in your face and - according to Brian - prone to slapping people which as we both know is one of Sue's favorite past times.''

Brittany smiled at the tipsy rambling of her girlfriend and led them into the elevator where she pressed the button for their floor. The compartment began to move slowly. ''So, putting aside your wild multiverse theory, was tonight everything you thought it would be?''

''Better. I've never seen so many lesbians in my life,'' Santana blinked unevenly and smiled like a goober. ''I had no idea there were so many lesbians. Did you know there were so many lesbians? I didn't! You know when we sneak into clubs back in Ohio I always feel like I'm deep undercover surrounded by so many straight people - like it's lesbianage and I can't ever blow my cover. But in that club, it was like wall to wall ladies who love ladies and no one was hiding or pretending and everyone said they liked my outfit!''

Santana did a little bounce in place and was almost childlike in her giddiness.

''You do look amazing in flannel.''

''Remind me to stock up on these babies the next time we go to the mall.''

''Only if you remind me to send Mel a thank you card and a gift certificate to Old Navy so she can replace it because you are so keeping this shirt.'' Brittany's reached over to begin playing with the buttons on Santana's top. She pressed her thumb against the shiny snaps lining the front.

''You really like me in it?''

''I love you in it.''

''You looked really sexy tonight too.'' Santana looked down to watch the pale hands play with her clothing in a teasing little manner.

''Did you really mean what you said earlier?''

''About what?''

''When we were dancing you said you only see me. Do you...really?'' Brittany asked, her voice soft and low.

Santana nodded slowly, looking almost drowsy in her relaxed state. ''Babe,'' she said, as if it could be in doubt.

Brittany raised a shoulder, realizing how silly it was to even need to ask. ''Yeah, I know...I know. I guess I just, I don't know, needed to hear it one more time tonight.''

''Is this about that stuff from earlier-about other girls looking at me?''

''Maybe.''

Santana went to play with a stray lock of blonde hair. ''Maybe huh?''

''Hey, there are challenges to dating a sex god you know? I said I was okay with them looking and I am, but I have to admit tonight was great but a little overwhelming to have dozens of girls eyeing you up.''

Santana shook her head, dismissing the thought. ''Even if they were-''

''Trust me they totally were.''

''Okay so maybe they were, but it would never matter one way or the other to me, Brittany. Cause I think for me...it could only ever be you.''

Something about that made the small smile on Brittany's face melt away only to be replaced with something else. Something serious, something passionate

Some uncontrollable urge to have the girl standing in front of her.

And like that a certain shift in atmosphere took place that compelled Brittany to turn her head and slam her hand onto the red STOP button on the control panel. They immediately came to a noisy rough halt and then it was just them standing under the dim light of the old wooden freight elevator. All that could be heard was their breathing and the noisy creaks of the compartment they were standing in.

In any other moment, with anyone else, the silence and the darkness would have been awkward or off putting, but there alone together there was something intoxicating in the strange stillness.

''Why did you stop us?'' Santana gulped and blinked hard several times, finding herself sobering up rather quickly.

Brittany made no answer and simply pushed Santana's back against a wall with a light thud.

She crashed her lips against hers and felt Santana's whole body vibrate as she moaned into the kiss which became intense and heated in no time. Santana made to take a little control, trying to push back at Brittany who simply nudged her back, virtually pinning Santana and hugging her to the wall, blanketing her body with her own form.

The only space Brittany allowed between them was just barely enough for her hands to get down to work as she started aggressively pulling at the flannel. Santana grinned at her display of forcefulness.

''What are you doing?'' she asked, knowing full well what was about to happen, but couldn't resist teasing.

''Santana?''

''Yeah?''

''Please shut up.''

Brittany had seen Santana naked probably hundreds, thousands of times but when she popped open a single button there was something about the tiny hint of cleavage revealed at the top of skin tight red and black plaid that made Brittany's brain go a little haywire.

Could anything be more perfect than this, she thought, as she bent her head to press her lips against that delicious swell.

''You're so beautiful. Sometimes I can't even believe how beautiful you are. You're like a masterpiece.''

As her mouth worked Brittany's hands continued to yank at them until just a single button remained closed near Santana's lower abdomen. But instead of pushing it off of the girl's shoulders she left it as her hands went back up to explore. She slipped them under the fabric and squeezed when her palms made contact with bare skin.

''No bra?'' Brittany whispered when she realized there was nothing actually under the plaid.

Santana shook her head no, loving the attention she was getting as fingertips ran over her nipples.

Brittany could only blink as she savored the feeling. ''Oh god,'' she croaked dryly.

Needing so much more she went back to kissing the soft sides of Santana's exposed breasts, burying her face against them, giving the tiny hints of skin nibbles and pecks, running her tongue along the mouth watering curves over and over, again and again.

She couldn't help it. She couldn't contain this urge, this desire to simply devour Santana completely until there was nothing left of either of them.

''Oh my _guh_ ,'' Santana whimpered lowly when Brittany bit down against her with just the tiniest bit of pressure. ''Keep...going.''

Brittany wasn't sure how long they remained there, her face in Santana's breasts, kissing and licking and moaning away. And she wasn't sure when exactly one of her hands travelled down to tug open Santana's skin tight jeans and dance it's way inside to tease her and rub at the wet front of her panties. Surrounded by Santana she lost track of time, the only thing that was clear and pressing at her mind-

She wanted her girl right here, right now in the most basic, primal way.

She kissed her way up Santana's now slightly damp neck to whisper into her ear, ''I wanna be in you.''

Her girlfriend seemed to have the same idea as Santana's hips were moving, urging her on as if begging for more. ''Brittany…...please.''

And that was all it took, a soft, sexy, urgent, needy 'please' uttered from the most perfect lips she had ever seen.

Brittany moaned pleasantly and pushed forward, her digits slipping into Santana with ease. Her heart sped up when Santana started moving her body along, receiving all that Brittany gave, those quick deliberate almost possessive thrusts. Pushing the girl's body against the wall with every movement, and with each movement the wooden freight elevator shook ever so slightly. As they rocked so did the compartment.

It was like the whole world was shaking and trembling right along with them.

Brittany got lost in the feeling.

This wasn't soft, this wasn't gentle, this was animal. This was Brittany needing to feel a sense of control, _of claim_. Fucking with an intense determination to make Santana's body shudder beneath her.

Pump after pump, thrust after thrust, groan after groan, she did. As Santana mewled for more, Brittany kept giving it, even when her arm muscles burned and they were both sweating up a storm. This was all she wanted, to be tangled up in each other, until neither of them could tell where one ended and the other began.

When Santana's body shook with release, Brittany slowed her motions and held on for dear life, anchoring them both within the moment.

It took a few minutes before either of them could speak properly.

Suddenly sensitive Santana whimpered as Brittany ran a finger through her, clearly enjoying the wetness coating those tan inner thighs.

''Fuck,'' Santana chuckled deeply, still reeling from being taken up against a wall in a _fucking_ elevator. ''Where did...why did...fuck, Britt. Mmmmmmm.''

''You're so hot,'' Brittany said as explanation, gulping for air. ''I wanted you.''

''I see that,'' Santana noted, watching Brittany continue to play between her legs.

''I still want you.''

She wasn't yet done. With her one free hand she slammed the button that would get the elevator back in gear and moving.

''Oh yeah?''

''When we get in the loft I'm going to push you down on the couch and then I'm going to get on my knees and lick you until you pass out.''

Delighting in the dirty talk, Santana's eyes went wide.

It took everything inside of Brittany to pull her hand out of those jeans in order to drag the girl into the hallway and into the loft and true to her word, as soon as that loud sliding door slammed shut she was pushing her back onto the couch.

Brittany immediately stripped out of her own clothing and bare assed, went down to her knees where she grunted and pulled the snug jeans down her girlfriend's body. She tossed the article of clothing aside quickly and with little care, but gave herself a show of slowly pulling off the already soaked panties.

It was one of those tiny barely there lacy things that Santana always wore and that never ceased to drive Brittany crazy.

Again her brain and heart went haywire, this time at the sight of Santana bare and for the taking in front of her. When Santana started to wiggle fully out of the still unbuttoned flannel top she immediately reached out to stop her.

''Keep the flannel on,'' Brittany said wickedly as her eyes roamed over the perfect tan breasts on display.

Santana sat back in nothing but a splayed open plaid top as Brittany once again pressed her face against her chest, worshipping all that she was and all that she had, until finally she stopped and began drawing a soft line with her tongue, tracing down, between her breasts, down her abs, licking at dips and curves, down her stomach, further and further until her face was at the other girl's entrance.

Taking a gentle hold of her hips, she moved Santana down so that her ass was at the edge of the couch and from there she placed a leg on either side of her. And as she ran her hands up and down her legs, Brittany bent herself forward to kiss the place she sometimes wished she could live in.

And true to her word she didn't stop until Santana's whole body had given out, exhausted from orgasms and the constant attention from Brittany's mouth.

It was so easy to drown in that taste, to get lost in it for what felt like days, months, eternities but was, in actuality, just under an hour.

''Jesus, what has gotten into you,'' Santana laughed once Brittany gave her a moment to recover. She took a breath and pulled her body up to sit on the couch properly.

''What?'' she asked as she licked her lips happily. ''I always love going down on you.''

''I know, I'm talking about this whole take-have-dominate thing that came over you all of a sudden. I've seen you all riled and raring to go before but never like this.''

Brittany wiggled her way up to sit in Santana's naked lap. She began to play at pretending to straighten up the flannel. She didn't dare close or button the front because _hello_ , she was still very much enjoying the view of it wide open showcasing her girlfriend's breasts, but she played with the collar and made to flick at a tiny imaginary particle of dust on Santana's shoulder.

''I didn't exactly hear you complaining,'' Brittany said.

''Oh I have no complaints whatsoever. It was fantastic, _you_ were fantastic.''

Brittany smirked. ''It was?''

Her answer came in the form of a slightly firm but very playful swat to her ass which Santana then gently cupped and squeezed. ''It's my turn now.''

Brittany laughed and shook her head. She wrapped her hands around Santana's neck and pecked her lips. ''No, that was just for you. I wanted that just for you. Besides it's been a long day and I think we should get some rest. You should especially.''

''Why is that?''

''Because'' she started playfully, ''as thank you for the amazing orgasms I just gave you you're going to wake up super early and make me breakfast in bed.''

Santana laughed and pinched Brittany's bare thigh which only caused Brittany to wiggle in place. ''Oh I am huh?''

''Totally.''

''Hm, well I guess I better get my beauty sleep if I have to be up soon.''

''Yep, we should both get some shut eye.''

''After you then,'' Santana said, giving her a nod, motioning for her to go on and hop of of her lap. ''I need a few minutes here.''

Brittany widened her eyes in concern, she had been a little man-handly in the elevator. ''I-I didn't hurt you did I?''

Santana made a funny pfft noise with her mouth. ''Oh no, I'm fine I just wanted to watch you leave the room first so I could watch your ass.''

Brittany laughed into her shoulder and then slide off her lap to stand and turn and, for Santana's benefit, slowly walk out of the room. She was pleased when she heard a little whimper come from her girlfriend admiring the view.

Sounding delirious and breathless she heard Santana mutter ''thank fuck for flannel'' before walking out of earshot.

X

X

X

X

 **A/N: Hi all. I just want to give those following the story a heads up. I have a bit of a family situation going on. We're losing my grandfather and I'm not in a great place right now. I'm continuing to work on this story because honestly, it's a very welcome distraction which I need at the moment. But for the next couple of weeks I might not get a chance to post until things settle down.**

 **Thank you to those who continue to read and support, I appreciate it so much. Love.**


	19. It's a Revolution I Suppose

**A/N: I'm still here and I apologize for taking so long with this. I lost my grandfather. I got caught up in a bunch of distractions trying to make it to the other side of grief. It's been tough but I just wanted to say thank you to G and buddy11 for leaving me those messages. Believe it or not, they really did help. Thank you both so much.**

 **Also in case anyone is wondering, Melanie sings 'Say A Little Prayer' in episode 1x18 and Michael sings 'Ben' is in 2x09 of QAF.**

 **On that note a fellow Brittana fan has started watching QAF and occasionally she and I will message back and forth about her binge-watching the show. As I was writing this chapter and working on the 'Say A Little Prayer' scene I happened to get a text from her saying** _ **'Melanie just started singing Say A Little Prayer and it just gave me Glee feels!'**_ **and I was like** _ **'dude, guess what I'm writing right now'**_ **. As for Michael's rendition of 'Ben', if you look at the scene Britin's reaction totally screams Brittana to me. They just sit there horrified and amused and all 'is this really happening?'. It reminded me of so many Brittana reactions to some wtf performances on Glee.**

 **X**

 _ **I raise my flag, don my clothes**_

 _ **It's a revolution I suppose**_

 **\- Imagine Dragons**

 **X**

It was morning and Santana, clad in her short black silk robe, had been slaving away in the kitchen and creating a mess as she attempted to make breakfast.

She wasn't sure what exactly had come over Brittany the previous evening when the blonde had taken her all firm like in the elevator and later again in the loft, but whatever it was she wasn't complaining. It had been hotter than hot to see Brittany all intense and passionate. Even if Brittany hadn't suggested it Santana thought that kind of performance deserved a thank you in the form of a wholesome and nutritious breakfast.

But mac and cheese notwithstanding, she was still a little hopeless in the kitchen and wholesome and nutritious ended up being Eggos and some fresh fruit.

The fruit had been easy but warming up Eggos? It was a lot harder than it looked she concluded as she read the box.

''Toast on high or until golden brown,'' she recited the written instructions and pulled the small lever down on the toaster. Once the appliance began working and heating its own interior she tossed the box aside where it landed on the counter, she then exhaled loudly as she began fanning her face. '' _Oh my god that was so exhausting._ I don't know how Rachel Ray does it.''

''Morning!'' Brittany chirped as she came prancing in.

In a panic that Brittany would see it all before it was ready Santana literally slapped the Eggo box off the counter so hard it actually caught air before falling to the hard wood floors. ''What are you doing out here? I thought you wanted breakfast in bed.''

''I did, but I was listening and it took you twenty minutes to figure out how to plug in the toaster. I thought it'd be a lot easier if I gave you a hand.''

''Ummmm. What are you wearing?''

Santana did a double take as she took in the sight of the blonde who was wearing a skin tight white t shirt with the phrase 'too busy to fcuk' printed across the front of it, but other than that she remained naked from the waist down.

''Cute right?'' Brittany asked, looking down at the single article of clothing she was sporting. ''I found it in the back of the closet. It used to be Justin's I think.''

''I don't know how I feel about it,'' Santana went to wrinkle her nose, ''I feel like it sends the wrong message because _one is never too busy to fuck_ , Brittany, and I'm appalled anyone would be.''

''Mmhm, I bet. So how far did you get with breakfast?''

''Pretty far actually,'' Santana exclaimed proudly. ''I opened the box of Eggos _and_ got the toaster to working. I pulled the lever down myself and everything.'' It wasn't much, but it was as much as she could do on the fly and with her experience. ''I know it's not pancakes and bacon and the whole shebang but there's fruit and uh,'' she quickly scrambled to the fridge and pulled out a carton and began pouring them both glasses, ''juice see.''

She kissed Santana's cheek in gratitude and popped a tiny piece of sliced banana into her mouth. Anyone else would have viewed this pitiful breakfast as pathetic, but for the kitchen challenged Santana it was a lot of hard work and dedication.

''First the mac and cheese the other night, now Eggos...you're spoiling me.''

The Eggos jolted up from the toaster then. For the next few moments Santana went about grabbing them and placing them down on two plates that already had fruit decorating the edges. And for her part Brittany went to the fridge to hunt for syrup and after locating a bottle they both came to stand at the kitchen island where she began drizzling it over their food.

''This looks so yum,'' Brittany praised.

''Yeah, it...it does,'' Santana sighed, becoming preoccupied with the naked half of her girlfriend. _Because damn._

Santana wasn't really sure what that was about, why with her coming out she had suddenly felt her sexual appetite grow. Why the urge and itch to have Brittany day and night, anywhere and everywhere were so overwhelming, even more so than ever before. It was just something that came from within, something that she couldn't control even if she wanted to.

They had always had a very active, healthy sex life but the amount and the intensity with which she gave and took now was something else, it was from somewhere else.

''You know I'm actually a little upset with you.''

''What-why?'' Brittany laughed and started cutting the Eggos into slices on her plate.

Santana went around to stand behind her and laid a kiss on her clothed shoulder. ''Because you had all the fun last night and then you rushed us off to sleep before I could get any of my own. Not very fair of you.''

''Babe, you were done, I wore you out.''

''Lies.''

''You needed sleep, besides like I said _that was just for you_.'' Brittany turned around but remained trapped between Santana and the counter.

''Mmm, well I think it's only right that since I made you breakfast I get to enjoy what I want as my first official meal of the day.''

Santana glanced down to Brittany, pink and exposed and so fucking perfect before her. It took about two seconds for the blonde to decode those words.

''That was horrible,'' Brittany said, holding in her laughter.

''Whatever. Get up on this counter.''

''Why?''

Santana smirked. ''Why do you think?''

She started kissing on her, playfully peppering pecks over her cheeks and nose and chin while her hands reached down to cup her Brittany's ass before giving it a swat. Brittany responded to it by doing a happy little hop to sit upon the surface of the counter. Once in place Santana bent down to kiss and tease her thighs open, spreading them for herself. A little more eager than usual she didn't waste any time getting her ready so she could get to the business of burying her face in Brittany's business. The blonde squeaked in excitement as Santana started kissing and lapping at her.

''I-oh my god-wha-whoa,'' Brittany said, placing one hand on the counter to steady herself and the other went to Santana's hair.

They both enjoyed their positions and the sensations it allowed them for several moments. Obviously kissing Brittany between her legs was one of her favorite things to do, because screw Disneyland, _this_ was truly the happiest place on earth Santana decided as fingertips gently massaged her scalp.

If she could pack a bag and vacation there every year she would.

Her concentration however was interrupted ten minutes in when Brittany's cell began ringing, and ringing, and ringing.

And ringing.

''Ugh, who the hell,'' Brittany hissed as she turned and saw her phone vibrating across the other side of the counter. Santana licked at a particularly sensitive spot against her. ''Oh! _Right there, I love it there_.''

''Yeah I know you love it.''

''Dah-my-fuh.'' Brittany temporarily gave up on proper words.

And the phone kept on going off, endlessly chirping. Perhaps it would have been easier to ignore had it been a generic beepy ringtone but Brittany had set it to some god awful tune that was hella annoying and totally distracting. With an aggravated grumble Santana pulled her mouth away from her momentarily. ''Brittany, oh my god what the hell song is that ringtone it sounds like Lord Tubbington yowling,'' she huffed before burying her face back down inside of the other girl.

Brittany pointed a harsh finger at her girlfriend whose lips were still technically attached to, well, _her lips_. ''You will not disrespect Taylor Swift's musical contributions to this world in my presence like that, Santana.''

Again Santana came up for air to reply. ''Fine okay but will you either answer that or please chunk it out of a window or something because listening to that white girl sing about John Mayer being a douchebag is seriously making me lose girl wood over here.''

''Alright but just don't stop.'' She agreed and used a hand to press Santana back down into her. Then she grabbed her phone from the other side of the counter, being extra careful not to disturb Santana from what she was doing in her lap. ''Ohmyfuckinggodhello!'' she said into the device.

Justin's voice chirped through to her from the other side of the line. ''Morning Britt!''

''Muh-morning,'' Brittany managed to greet him back with a stutter.

''I didn't wake you did I?'' he asked with concern.

''No, not at all.'' She put the phone against her cheek and shoulder to speak into it and despite all of her many distractions picked up a piece of syrupy Eggo with her fingertips and popped it into her mouth while nonchalantly informing him, ''I'm just having breakfast while Santana goes down on me.''

From below Santana laugh-snorted into Brittany who wiggled and giggled at the vibrations that travelled through her body and caused her to yelp.

''Oh my god babe!'' Shocked, Santana pulled back, half horrified and half amused. ''Why did you tell him?''

''What, it's just Justin!'' Brittany rolled her eyes and waved back to her naked lap as if telling Santana to get back to the task. ''Go back to eating your breakfast and let me worry about this conversation.''

''I'm not in the mood anymore,'' she said and licked her lips.

''You're _always_ in the mood.''

Santana stood and grabbed her own plate of food and buzzing with sexual frustration began to eat it almost angrily, tearing into her Eggo with a weird, funny kind of intensity. ''I just snorted into your vagina, I think any possible mood is good and gone for the moment,'' she said, chewing with her mouth full of golden waffle.

''Aww, honey don't sulk,'' Brittany reached out to comfort Santana who pouted sullenly at their interruption. ''I promise you can have me with dinner okay?''

Santana softened with that knowledge and continued on with her food as she watched Brittany go back to her conversation with Justin.

''Were you guys really-did I hear right-you know what-no-I don't even want to know,'' rambled Justin. ''I'm sorry for interrupting whatever but I was calling to see if you two were up for meeting Brian and I at Babylon in say an hour.''

Brittany took a piece of fruit and feed it to Santana who had to smile at the gesture. She kissed the long fingers that fed her.

''An hour? I thought Babylon was closed during the day,'' said Brittany.

''Oh it is but we have something we wanted you two to see. Brian is especially insistent that Santana have final approval on something here and trust me Brittany you're definitely going to want to see this too.''

X

After breakfast and a shared shower they had made their way to Babylon where they were let into the building by a lone club employee standing outside waiting for them. While the young man allowed them entrance he didn't follow them in and instead simply shut the door behind them to continue to stand his post on the outside.

They each looked up when they entered.

Babylon in the daylight hours was a stark contrast to how they had seen it come alive at night. There was no glitter in the air, no beams of dancing lights, no thumpa thumpa, just a large, empty club and dance floor. Save for one bulky circular ten foot steel platform that is.

When Santana called out for them and failed to be greeted by Brian or Justin she looked to Brittany. ''Okay now what?''

Brittany shrugged her response and approached the circular platform, laying her hands on it and giving it a tug to test its stability. The structure actually had wheels at the bottom but was well made and sturdy enough that she decided it was worth a climb. She immediately began to push the platform into the center of the main floor.

''What are you doing?'' Santana laughed.

''Let's go up.''

''Are you crazy?''

Brittany countered with a wiggle of her eyebrows. ''Scared?''

''Psshhh, scared.''

''Come on.''

Somewhat uncertain Santana followed her up the steps of the platform. Together they stood under the mirrorball that somehow managed to shine even in the dim lighting and looked out at the quiet deserted lifeless building. ''It's actually kind of sad when it looks empty like this,'' Santana said, so used to the vibrant thrumming of the club.

''You think?'' Brittany scrunched up her face in thought.

''You don't? There's no lights, no music-''

''Ah, but there's always music,'' Brittany said and dropped her hands to Santana's hips, urging her to sway along with her. ''Even if we can't hear it, it's always there. That thumpa thumpa.''

''What is that anyways?'' Santana asked as she started along, dancing to silence, their bodies moving together in slow degrees. ''I've heard Mel say it...Brian...Justin...I think Lindsay.''

''Emmett told me the thumpa thumpa is the gay pulse that keeps the city alive. Like it's the rhythm of the universe or something.''

''Mmm.'' Santana made a thoughtful little noise. ''I guess it's a nice thought.''

''It's more than nice. It's like we're finally around some people who get it, who get us for once.''

''I thought you said glee was a family,'' Santana reminded her of her own words.

''It is, and they are, we are, we're totally a family dysfunction and all. I love Mercedes and Tina and Mike and everyone else back at school in Lima and I can't wait to get back into that room and to do some epic numbers with all of them for senior year, but when I'm here dancing with Emmett or Justin or Lindsay...I don't know... _it's different_.''

''Because they're queer too?''

''Not just cause of that,'' Brittany shook her head, trying to put her finger on it. The feeling she had when they were with the Liberty Avenue gang. ''It's like they understand that dancing isn't just about moving or keeping in sync, it's about letting go of the things that are trying to hold us back, it's about giving yourself over to something bigger than you. It's about finding something in yourself to keep going. It's about...about...'' she halted her words, searching for just the right one.

''Liberation?'' Santana offered.

''Yeah that, liberation. Liberation,'' Brittany said, lighting up at the phrasing. ''Me and you, we needed to find a little bit of that this summer before we go back to a town full of small minds, with people who live small lives. We totally needed to feel this, this sense of liberty so that when we do go back we can kick senior year in the nads together.''

''You really think our senior year will be different?''

''I do. I'm going to run for senior class president and I'm going to do everything to try to change that place before we leave and you're going to lead us to a Cheerios championship and you're going to slay in glee, and when we leave that place it'll be changed. Because this time, this year we're taking it all on together. No matter what anyone else says or does nothing and no one can ever take us down, not as long as we keep dancing. Whatever else happens, keep dancing.''

Santana smiled. ''I think I hear it now,'' she whispered.

''Hear what?''

''The thumpa thumpa.''

Santana reached over and cupped pale cheeks before pulling her in for a heavy, hot kiss that Brittany quickly returned.

''You know we have rooms for that!'' Brian interrupted them and hollered from below as he and Justin came to stand at the bottom of the platform.

Santana pulled away from the kiss with a grunt and glared down at the dark haired man. ''Fuck you Kinney.''

''I already did before we got here,'' Justin informed Santana with a sly smirk while Brian stood silent, looking quietly proud.

Looking down at the male pair Santana shook her head. ''Must you two with the constant sexual innuendo.''

''Must _you two_ with the constant sexual innuendo,'' Justin challenged with a chuckle.

''Fair point,'' Brittany admitted. ''Anyway why did you ask us to meet you two here?''

Brian and Justin looked at each other and smiled conspiratorially and were soon followed into the building by a group of young women, each of whom were carrying a garment bag. Justin pointed the group to a doorway leading to an employees only section of the building and gave them hushed instructions. The women, who all bore a general resemblance to Santana in that they were all dark haired and striking, began walking into the back as Brittany and Santana walked their way down the platform to the floor to stand with Justin and Brian.

''And who are they?'' Santana asked.

''We hired them for the Snix-themed party,'' Justin explained.

Brittany squinted. ''As waitresses?''

''Not exactly,'' Brian answered. ''Ladies, what do you think of when you think of the word charity?''

''Bullshit,'' Santana said automatically.

Brittany raised a shoulder as she gave it thought. ''When I think charity I think of my cat, Charity. I really miss her. She moved to Florida once she and Lord Tubbington finalized their divorce. I mean I'm sad it had to end between them but she got a really decent settlement out of it all. She owns a Dunkin Donuts franchise now.''

''...Right.'' Brian crinkled his forehead in confusion but carried on. ''When most people think _charity_ they think boring as hell and rightly so. Most charity events are boring as fuck and that's why we have to make Snix Night feel like a party. The proceeds are going to a worthy cause - our local LGBTQ youth center - but if we really want people to open up their clutches and wallets we have to make them forget they're at a charity function and we have to make them think they're at a party. And all parties need proper decor so we thought our paying patrons might get a kick out of seeing Liberty Avenue's latest gay avenger up close and personal.''

''What exactly are you getting at?'' Santana asked.

As if to answer her question the group of women walked out one by one, each of them decked out in costumes modeled to look exactly like that belonging to the animated Snix Justin and Brittany had designed for the graphic novel. Six Santana-Snix doppelgangers stood in thigh high boots and a dark skin tight outfit that showed off their small, delicious figures. Their long jet black hair was down, framing their face and across each of their eyes was a small black face mask as well. They were all beautiful beforehand but with the Snix superhero costume in place they looked even more remarkably like Santana and just that more enticing.

Brian spoke with a hint of wicked glee. ''On Snix Night I'm going to have them circulating through the club and mingling with people, making sure everyone is having a good time and also reminding them where the proceeds are going: our local youth. What do you think?''

Santana stared at her lookalikes who blinked at her in unison. ''You're out of your fucking mind, you know that?'' she shot a grin at Brian.

''I've been told once or twice,'' the man answered unoffended.

It was one thing to have your alter ego brought to life within the pages of a comic book, it was quite another to see girls dressed up as said alter ego and Santana couldn't contain her wonder. She approached the group of Snixs who stood still and made no comment as she looked them over. She walked around them in circles, as if inspecting them and taking in their features which were so very similar to her own.

Justin turned to Brittany, ''what do you think?''

''I think they're hot.'' Impressed Brittany blinked rapidly, her mouth agape.

''Since they'll be representing your comic book alter ego we thought you should have final say on costuming and casting Santana,'' said Brian. ''So what do you think, are they Snix enough?''

Santana stopped circling to stand behind the Snixs and placed one arm across her chest and while the other went to pet her chin as if in great contemplation, as if she were critiquing a piece of art when in reality she was literally staring down at six pieces of ass on display for her. ''Firm but curvy, tight with a little give,'' she began inspecting their butts. ''Clearly theirs aren't as heavenly and defined as my own, but I deem them decent enough to pass.''

Brian shook his head. ''When I asked if they were Snix enough I meant in terms of their facial expressions and attitude. We want them to be in character when they're on the dance floor talking to people.''

''Well excuse me but if these girls are supposed to _be me_ I first have to make sure their asses are up to par! It takes a lot of effort to have my essence, Brian. You don't just wake up one day and become Snix. It's a process, my friend, a long difficult bloody process. In fact I think these ladies are going to need a little Snix 101,'' Santana said.

Justin looked at his watch. ''Well these girls are on the clock so you have exactly twenty minutes to teach them your process.''

He made a hand motion to Santana, silently instructing the young women to take notice of her, and with that they were under her spell.

''Alright, listen up ladies and Snixs,'' she said loudly, relishing the attention from her doppelgangers who appeared to be eager to soak up whatever she was willing to offer. Soon the group of young women came to form a tight circle around her as she went about addressing them. ''If you're working this party you're not just playing superhero dress up, you're playing _me_. And yeah, a huge part of being me is my hot ass, but I'm about to give you a brief rundown on _how to badass_. First of all I see a few of you smiling, stop that.'' The young women immediately went stone-faced and straightened up at Santana's stern tone. ''I don't want to see any teeth because Snix does not smile. She smirks. She sneers. She smolders. But smile? She does not. I want to see some smoldering going on, show me what ya got ladies.''

As Santana, who was clearly having a lot of fun with it, went about instructing the group on how to achieve maximum Snix-ness in a sort of Snix masterclass, Brittany, Justin and Brian wandered over to the other side of the room towards the bar. Brian moved to walk behind the counter to access the beverages and noticing this Brittany slapped her hand down against the bar as if to get his attention.

''Barkeep, gimmie a strawberry milk here straight up,'' she made her order as if she were some ragged, weary cowboy walking into a saloon.

Brian chuckled at her silliness and went about fixing her and Justin a drink. He pushed two glasses filled with soda in front of them. ''Fresh out of milk, but here's a Pepsi.''

Brittany tilted her head in disappointment. ''I can't drink this unless it has a tiny umbrella in it.''

''I don't know where the drink umbrellas are, I think they're out,'' Brian said, raising a shoulder and feigning exhaustion over having to pour a can of soda. ''You can take it or leave it, Pierce.''

Brittany squinted in thought.

If there was anything she had learned from her relationship with Santana it was how to penetrate and demolish prickly barriers with the batting of her blue eyes. And if Brian was so much like Santana it stood to reason he had a similar kind of kryptonite.

She decided to test out her little theory by staring at the dark haired man, but her eyes weren't hard or intimidating. Her stare was soft and pleading and puppy dog like and when she did blink she did so rapidly, like she had just stepped out of a Disney movie.

That blinky move always made Santana cave and she wanted to see if it could in turn make Brian do the same.

In silence Brian looked to Justin, then to Brittany, then to Justin again. Unable to deny either pair of bright beautiful blue eyes he sighed ''damn it'' to himself. ''Fuck, _fine_ , I'll go look in the back for fucking drink umbrellas.'' He tried to play it off all pissed and pouty but Brittany could tell he was amused to have his arm twisted by her, however harmlessly.

Brian grumped and disappeared through a door behind the bar and satisfied to have gotten her way Brittany threw Justin a cheesy wide yet wicked smile.

Justin laughed and together they turned to lean back against the bar and watched Santana and the Snixs from afar. Santana was definitely taking this How-To-Snix seminar seriously as she barked out at them on how to stand, how to walk and how to appear completely and totally disinterested in everything around them. Most of the girls looked like they were actually taking mental notes on how to portray Snix convincingly but a few appeared to be more interested in getting to be as close to Santana as possible. There was definitely some flirtatious lip biting and head tilting going on there.

''What's that about?'' Justin scrunched up his face and looked to his cousin.

Brittany shrugged. This again.

''It's a thing apparently,'' she said monotonously. ''According to Lindsay on Liberty Avenue unto each generation a fabulous gay sex god is born and it looks like Santana's the newest.''

Justin raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't press for more which Brittany was glad for. She was still trying to sort her own feelings out on that. On what it was like to date someone who with her sharp tongue and ever so wicked smirk could put girls under her spell without even trying, without even realizing. This was new territory.

Santana had always had that thing about her, Brittany knew. That certain something that turned heads and made pulses quicken. Back home in Lima it was always clear that Santana never really had to do much to catch the eyes of the male teenage population at William McKinley High. Boys tripped over themselves just to be on the receiving end of one of her verbal lashings. They walked away with a smile generally no matter how humiliating or degrading it was, because to have the attention of Santana Lopez for even a moment was an achievement.

Brittany also knew that Santana had also went to bed with several of those very same boys. And to be fair, it wasn't like she had been sitting around twiddling her thumbs. Brittany had done her own fair share of sexual exploration as well.

But in the midst of all of their fumbling about with other people Brittany had deep down always had a sense that none of that, no moment shared with another could ever measure up to what they had together when it was just the two of them. Other people, for Brittany at least, well, they were fun and they could help her pass the time, but that's all it ever was. Killing time. Killing time until the next time she was with Santana. Even though these momentary distractions were void of any real true passion she _could_ bring herself to enjoy another's company and had even believe it or not found a couple of worthwhile friendships that way when the physical side ended. Brittany knew she could never truly love them, but she did feel for them on some level.

But Santana? Santana ate boys for breakfast. She had them and then she was done with them. Santana never really connected to boys that way, with feelings. Of course it wasn't till much later that Brittany pieced together why that was exactly. Truth be told she hadn't given it much thought because all she had known, all that had mattered to her back then was that, no matter who Santana was with, she would be done with the guy by the end of the week at which point Brittany would get all of her attention and affection, even if only briefly until the next shiny boy showed up on Santana's radar.

Now of course she knew why this was, why boys never seemed to hold Santana's attention or affection. Santana could never and would never desire men in that way, she had just needed a cover.

But _now_ they were on Liberty Avenue

It would stand to reason that in a place like this full of fairies and sprites proudly prancing about the neighborhood, that an out and proud Santana would attract many female admirers just as she had attracted male ones back home.

It was a thought that, if she were being honest with herself, had been at the back of her mind since they arrived on the avenue and since realizing that there really was something uniquely dark and appealing about Santana that made so very many women turn their heads. It was more than just the tantalizingly tight short dresses or her perfect pouty lips. Certainly her beauty was a part of it, but Brittany sensed it went deeper than that.

Santana had something about her, about her looks, about her stare, about her mannerisms, about her smolder that well, felt somehow otherworldly. When she looked at you, you felt something spark inside of you. It was one of the things that had actually drawn Brittany in in those very early days of their friendship, but here and there and everywhere, in shops and on the streets it had quickly become clear that the young female population had also definitely taken notice of Santana Lopez's landing on Liberty Avenue.

It was even more abundantly so in club Heroine where they were surrounded by women and where Brittany had witnessed a peculiar moment from afar.

She told herself that it was all harmless enough. The gym bunnies, the girl in the record store and all of the others, but there had been something about that interaction between Santana and that waitress at the bar in the club. She didn't know what was said between them, just that it looked weirdly intense from where she been sitting.

Whatever it was though, it had led to Brittany taking Santana in the elevator. Something had overcome her and after an evening out where dozens, possibly hundreds of girls had gazed longingly at her girlfriend she had needed to touch and be touched by Santana to reaffirm that this here, this fire, this heat could only ever be found between the two of them. Between their hearts, their bodies.

Brittany wasn't just giving her sex, she was giving her her whole entire universe and that was something no random girl could ever give in the same way. She wondered if Santana felt every promise and sentiment she had tried to convey with touch.

Standing in the empty Babylon however she watched the group of girls hang on Santana's every word with a dreamy kind of intent painted all over their faces.

Yes. _This again._

X

For the next several days they continued hopping and bouncing around Liberty Avenue, finding a rhythm and their own unique space within the existing friend group.

And while they danced most of their nights away in some bar or club filled with flashing lights and mirrorballs, they filled up their afternoons elsewhere.

Some days they found themselves shopping with Emmett who like Brittany they soon discovered loved himself a good hat just as much as her and thanks to some encouragement from Santana the man had become a proud owner of a faux-fur vest very much like her own ( _''twinsies!'' he had declared them_ ). They had also caught a couple more yoga classes with Lindsay and Hunter and Santana had promptly embarrassed herself in each other of them, whimpering like a puppy trying to prove herself just as limber as the others and failing every time with a huff. The gang even took them to their very first drag king show where Debbie MC'd the festivities. They hooted and hollered and bought drinks for some of the contestants who had found their way towards their table after the glitter in the air had settled.

They laughed their way through conversations and situations and Santana was relishing every moment, every crazy turn, every new encounter because if she was going to go back to Lima, to it's small people with small minds, she was going to need to soak up everything this place had to offer.

And though she would never openly admit it she had come to find that perhaps one of her favorite things about finding herself on Liberty Avenue for the summer was that she now had a lifelong invitation to Debbie Novotny's weekly family dinners.

Once a week the entire gang would show up and pile around the cramped dining table of the Novotny household and stuff themselves with Deb's authentic italian food as they conversed and teased and ribbed each other with a familial kind of affection.

It as always a kind of crazy wonderful chaos. It was the kind of atmosphere where sometimes you had to shout to be heard over someone else's laughter, where people passed dishes every which way in front of your face, where sometimes if you weren't watchful someone might steal a ravioli off of your plate and at the end of it no matter how stuffed you were Deb of course wouldn't let you leave the table until you had a taste of dessert.

During one family dinner Brittany had decided to sit with Jenny and Gus at the kiddie table where she taught them how to roll meatballs across their plates with their noses, Lady And The Tramp style. It was too adorable for words and even with everyone in the room staring at her Santana couldn't just _not_ kiss the sauce off of her girlfriend's nose. Brittany had flinched and laughed happily as the gang let a collective ''awwwwwww''. During another dinner Santana had made the mistake of comparing Debbie's lasagna to Breadstix lasagna; Melanie and Emmett had openly gasped and whisper-shouted ''run!'' to her. She had narrowly missed a wicker basket of homemade breadsticks to the back of her head.

And on the one occasion where she and Brittany decided to take a break from the chatter and the noise of the dinner table they had snuck off to explore the rest of the house. Which granted wasn't large enough to have much to explore but they had mostly been in search of a tucked away place to sneak a few kisses and have some quiet. What they ended up coming across was Justin and Brian in search of the same thing. They had found the male pair in the upstairs guest room, but they had been giving each other much more than just kisses.

Santana's immediate reaction had been to double over in laughter while Brittany had been the one to squeal in horror and slam the door shut. The blonde closed her eyes and flapped her hands in front of her face as she proceeded to comically wig out.

''Oh my god, ahhhhhhahaha,'' Santana's sputtered and giggled uncontrollably. She couldn't help but take a sort of twisted delight at seeing Brittany completely lose her chill.

''That's not funny, that's my cousin!'' Brittany shouted, not one bit amused at the visual of her family member having sex.

''At least Justin was topping so it's not like you saw much of him since Brian was the one taking it up the-''

''Please stop,'' Brittany whimpered and shook her head, trying to knock the image out of her brain.

And of course their karaoke outings at Woody's seemed to be more frequent.

On this specific evening the group had once again commandeered a couple of tables and pushed them together and now several hours into the night the tabletop was littered with empty glasses and cracked peanut shells as they took turns on the stage under the spotlight.

And Santana had to give it to them, what they lacked in talent the group made up for in heart. Or so she thought. She wasn't entirely sure. Truth was she had been zoning out on occasion because Brittany had decided to sit in her lap for the entirety of the night. Every so often she would wiggle it against Santana when she would shake with laughter or applause.

Not that Santana was complaining of course. Every time she said something funny or snotty or a mixture of the two Brittany would lean back slightly to smile at her or whisper flirtatiously in her ear. It was a delicious sort of distraction.

Still, even with Brittany practically wrapped around her she managed to pay attention to a few of the more notable performances.

Emmett and Ted had went through a truly atrocious but highly entertaining rendition of a Sonny and Cher tune, with Emmett of course taking all the Cher parts. Lindsay had even taken the spotlight for some classic 90's Sheryl Crow. Emmett had even ventured up for a solo of TLC's Waterfalls. He had the entire bar on the verge of tears, people were sobbing into their beers and barbecue wings. Santana _may or may have not been_ one of those people. And then finally in an attempt to get the place pumping again Brittany dragged a sputtering and nervous Daphne up and forced her to share the vocals on Party In The USA.

Daphne's demeanor and voice had started out stilted and shaky but with some gentle encouragement and nudges from Brittany by the halfway point of the song she had found her groove and was giving it her all, dorking it up with exaggerated little dance moves. The crowd responded with appreciative roars of laughter and applause.

Brittany ended the song delivering a high five to the slightly older girl who playfully took a bow before hopping off stage so they could make their way back to the others.

''Miley Cyrus? Seriously?'' Justin giggled at his cousin and best friend's choice of duet.

'' _S'cuse you, don't be hatin'_ '' Daphne threw a hand up in Justin's face.

''Yeah,'' Brittany said as she sat back in Santana's lap and began sipping on some fruity concoction Melanie immediately handed to her, ''that song is my jam, Justin. If you knock it I will disown your ass.''

Santana raised her glass to that and kissed the side of Brittany's face in support.

Hunter drummed his hands on the table with excitement. ''I wanna go next! They have 'I Believe In A Thing Called Love'. Duet anyone?''

Ben, Michael's brainy and brawny husband, waved both hands at his sides. ''Yeah, count me out, kid.''

Michael lightly elbowed his son in the side. ''I'm in, but I get all the high notes.''

''Dude you're on!''

As the two men made their way up to the stage and began their tune the rest of the table continued on in conversation as the music soon fell into the background.

''So Melanie are we gonna get to see you up there some time tonight?'' Brittany asked bouncing in place. Santana had to bite her lip to stop herself from making a happy little moan at the movement in her lap.

''Yeah, Mel, you should get up there for a song,'' Santana encouraged, and then dropped her voice to a low whisper into Brittany's ear, ''you need to stop moving your ass like that.''

''Like what?'' Brittany feigned innocence and turned her head slightly so they were able to make eye contact. She batted her lashes.

Santana reached down and gave her a pinch on the bottom.

''Ah!'' Brittany squeak-laughed and jolted slightly in Santana's lap. She made a pouty little face before quieting herself again and throwing a shrug at her. ''Jokes on you, I actually liked that.''

''I'm with Brittany and Santana on this,'' Lindsay interjected into the conversation and looked to her wife. ''I'd love to see you up there, Mel.''

Melanie smiled warmly but shook her head in the negative. ''Baby, I can't carry a tune, you know that!''

''That's true I do,'' Lindsay said, cackling in agreement and took a swig of beer. ''But that doesn't stop me from loving it.'' She turned to the group, specifically Santana and Brittany as she explained, ''when Gus was a baby and having a crying fit we had this magic trick up our sleeves. Melanie would always sing Say A Little Prayer to him and just like that,'' she snapped her fingers, ''he would stop fussing. It was amazing. It only worked with Mel and only with that song.''

''No way!'' Brittany hooted at the coincidence and threw a grin at Melanie. ''Santana and I have totally done that song. It was our audition for glee club with our friend Quinn! Oh my god, we have to do that tonight!''

''Yesssss!'' Emmett began clapping and added in a sing-songy voice, ''that would be fabulous!''

''It would be pretty amazing,'' Justin agreed.

''What?'' Melanie asked in a deadpan manner, her face going blank.

''You should go for it Mel,'' said Ben.

''We totally should. You can take the lead. Santana and I can be your back up!'' Brittany insisted. ''San?''

Santana tilted her head in consideration. ''If Melanie has the lady balls to get up there, why not.''

''See,'' Brittany said to the lawyer. ''This has to happen.''

'' _Yeah Mel_ ,'' Brian said, so obviously enjoying watching his friend squirm in discomfort at being put on the spot. ''Let's hear you.''

Santana smiled as all eyes turned to a nervous and hesitant Melanie in that moment. Emmett, Ted, Justin and Daphne began to whisper and squeal their encouragement for their friend to have a go at the stage but Melanie didn't really stop shaking her head at the idea until she caught Lindsay's loving glance. And like that, with one hopeful, optimistic look from her wife who silently requested a serenade Melanie downed the last of her beer and laughed ''fine, okay! I'll sing if you all shut up already,'' the lawyer said, waving a hand about trying to shush her friends politely.

Lindsay wrapped an arm around her neck and gave her a peck which seemed to give Melanie the last bit of courage to stand and firmly declare, ''alright, Britt, Santana, let's do this.''

''Whoa there, Marcus, you need to slow your roll,'' Santana said, giving Brittany's ass a light little pat so she would stand. Brittany did and Santana followed suit. Each of them placed a hand on one of Mel's shoulders, halting her from advancing towards the mic and stage. ''Before we go up there we're gonna at least need fifteen minutes, you know, just so we can take you through the choreography a couple times.''

''Uhhhhh, choreography?'' Melanie asked, squinting in confusion. ''Nobody said any-fucking-thing about choreography. I'm going up there to sing.''

''Well, Britt and I don't half-ass our musical performances.''

''We full-ass them,'' Brittany said. ''Our musical performances are quite literally full of ass.''

''Trust us woman,'' Santana urged and pulled Melanie into a side hug. ''When it comes to shaking our thangs Brittany and I know what we're doing. We're gonna make you look like a karaoke superstar in front of your girl.''

Brittany let out a delightful little squee as they began dragging Melanie towards a dark, somewhat secluded part of the bar where only a few patrons lingered. ''Who knew we'd ever use this routine again,'' Brittany said.

''Right,'' Santana laughed as she began going through the motions.

They worked through the number several times, simplifying most of Quinn's moves so it wouldn't be too difficult for Mel who got the gist of it fairly quickly, even if she was just a tiny bit wooden in the beginning. She could do the moves, she just lacked a certain finesse to them Santana noticed. Still the woman looked determined. And after a few other people in the bar tried to belt it out, the three of them eventually found their way to the stage where Brittany practically had to shove the lawyer into the spotlight.

Santana wasn't sure, but for a half second it almost looked like Melanie was about to vomit all over the mic. She felt a little pang of sympathy for the other dark haired woman. Yeah they bantered for the fun of it, but Melanie had shown herself to be supportive and kind, and she could give as good as she got when it came to verbal sparring which Santana had to respect.

''Hey,'' she whispered to Mel as she took her spot behind her, ''you can do this, Marcus. You got this, okay?''

''We're right behind you,'' Brittany said quietly in support, touching Melanie's hand for a quick moment.

Melanie took a shaky breath. Santana meanwhile threw a nod at Brittany. They needed to this just right, just perfect, for Melanie and by extension Lindsay who was sitting in the crowd looking excited and proud, smiling from ear to ear at her wife on the stage.

And then those first few notes began floating up into the air…

 _''...The moment I wake up before I put on my make up,''_ Melanie sang weakly, her voice wavering and unsure.

 _''Make up,''_ Santana and Brittany echoed softly and began shimmying around her.

 _''I say a little prayer for you. While combing my hair now and wondering what dress to wear now.''_

 _''Wear now.''_

Melanie's voice cracked just the tiniest bit. _''I say a little prayer for you...''_

 _''Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart,''_ Santana came in with Brittany, projecting louder to cover Melanie's sweet but less than stellar vocals, helping the woman to sound stronger, fuller in front of the audience and more importantly in front of Lindsay, _''and I will love you forever and ever, we never will part how I love you. Together, together, that's how it must be! To live without a you would only be heartbreak for me!''_

Melanie turned to each of them, Brittany on her left and Santana on her right, and found herself becoming a little more steady, a little confident and comfortable with their voices floating over hers. Her stiff limbs started to move with ease with the knowledge that they had her back in this, here on stage.

Santana caught her eyes giving her one long meaningful look, silently assuring her they weren't about to let her stumble, literally or metaphorically.

 _''I run for the bus dear while thinking of us dear,''_ Melanie continued on and found herself smiling at the audience who was started to respond to the performance with the change in tempo.

 _''Us dear!''_ in falsetto Emmett, Ted and Michael echoed from the table while Justin, Daphne and Hunter snapped their fingers and did silly dancing jigs in their seats, bumping shoulders against Ben who was sitting between them and generally acting like goobers.

 _''I say a little prayer for you. At work I just take time all through my coffee break time.''_

 _''Break time!''_ the entire bar sang back.

 _''I say a little prayer for you,''_ Melanie sing-shouted, sounding absolutely off key and horrible and she looked completely aware of the fact and yet she wasn't letting it hold her back. Not as she saw her friends as well as the crowd smiling back at her, urging her on. _''Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you forever and ever, we never will part how I love you. Together, together, that's how it must be! To live without a you would only be heartbreak for me!''_

And as they danced around her, giving her the spotlight before Santana's eyes she and Brittany watched the very last shreds of shame and nerves falling away from Mel who not only began to own the song but the stage. Though clearly she was only putting everything into it for one specific audience member and by the end of the tune Lindsay was there waiting by the side of it, taking Melanie into her arms and quite literally lifting her off the ground for a hoppy little hug and giving her what looked like a legit steamy kiss.

Santana stared for a like half a second - because Mel and Linds were hot okay - but Brittany soon tugged her her by the arm and lead her back to the table, leaving Lindsay and Mel to whisper and canoodle with each other in a secluded corner.

''THAT WAS TOO ADORABLE FOR WORDS!'' Emmett declared to them, doing his baby seal claps again.

''That was great ladies,'' Ben praised them.

''Did you see the way Lindsay melted?'' Justin aww'd.

''Aww look at them,'' said Daphne who threw a nod towards the female married couple who were wrapped up in each other on the other side of the bar. ''You know when someone sings to you it's like they're tearing open their chest and giving you their heart. It's an intimate act.''

''Oh totally,'' Brittany said while Santana reclaimed her seat and Brittany reclaimed Santana's lap. ''I mean when Santana sings to me it touches me in a place-''

''I don't know if I want to hear about the places on your body Santana touches,'' Brian teased only to get slapped on the shoulder by Santana.

''Seriously,'' Brittany started again, ''when San sings to me it is a totally intensely intimate thing because it comes from somewhere really deep inside of her.''

Brian opened his mouth about to make a snotty comment about Brittany being 'really deep inside' Santana but before he did Emmett, as if already predicting it, hushed him, '' _will you shut up, Brian_?''

Justin nabbed a barbecue wing from a plate sitting in front of Michael and decided to do everyone a favor by playfully shoving it into his boyfriend's mouth. Brian shrugged and took the cue to quiet himself as he started eating.

''Of course Lindsay turned to mush after Mel sang to her. Singing to someone,'' Brittany carried on not missing a beat, ''it's passionate, it's emotional...it's _romantic_.'' She turned in Santana's lap to bump her nose into her cheek.

''Hear that, I'm romantic,'' Santana said quietly with pride.

''I agree with Brittany,'' Ben, who had been fairly quiet throughout the evening spoke up. ''I know when Michael and I were initially getting together he sang to me and it was _deeply_ romantic.''

''Deeply romantic?'' Ted questioned monotonously. ''I was there the night Michael tried to win your heart with a song. He sang Ben to you...which is a song _about a rat_. It's from a horror movie. About a rat colony and it's rat leader Ben.''

''This movie sounds awesome by the way,'' Brittany was automatically intrigued by the wtf plotline.

''I'm sorry,'' Santana laughed at Michael. ''You sang a song about a rat to your future husband?''

''It was the thought that counted!'' Michael exclaimed in his defense. ''The point is, no matter what song you choose when you're singing to some it says more than a box of chocolates or diamonds or any sort of material thing that people try to win hearts with.''

''I'd even venture to say it's probably even more intimate than sex,'' said Daphne.

''I wouldn't go as far as that,'' Santana chuckled, because nothing in this world was better than sex, or rather nothing in this world was better than sex with Brittany. ''But to sing to someone or be sung to I'd say it's definitely a close second.''

''I would die if someone sang to me,'' Emmett gushed wistfully and sipped from his fruity drink.

''I've sung to someone before,'' Daphne admitted. ''It was nothing elaborate, just something silly. I was terrible and totally off key but I don't think any of that mattered to my boyfriend at the time. It was just about opening yourself up and being willing to sing and look ridiculous for the sake of romance.''

''Did singing get you laid?'' Santana pointedly asked.

''Hell yeah it did,'' Daphne answered and lifted her glass which Santana reached over to clink with her own. The young woman then turned to her best friend, ''what about you Justin?''

Brian shifted in his seat.

''I've never sung to anybody and no one's ever sung to me but I agree, it's probably an intimate and revealing act,'' Justin said and took another glance at his two friends on the other side of the bar, ''which is why Lindsay's tongue has been down Mel's throat for the past twenty minutes.''

''If you ask me,'' Brian laughed and looked to Santana, ''it was a pathetic sappy sentiment and even with help from you and Brittany Melanie still managed to butcher that song in front of everyone.''

Brian had delivered his words in a rather cold, disinterested tone. But Santana saw right through that needlessly petty remark. He was trying to downplay Mel's performance for her wife to sidestep the fact that he had still yet to go up there and give his own for Justin. The others didn't seem to quite catch this, the envy and sadness even in his voice, but to Santana it was so very utterly transparent.

He was such a bitch baby sometimes.

''Yeah well,'' Santana said, quick to stand up for Mel, ''at least she had the guts to get up there and put it all out on the line for romance. Not everyone can do that, you know.''

Brian gave the table one of his trademark unimpressed grins and reached for his pack of cigarettes on the table as he began to stand. ''Whatever. I'm going out for a smoke.''

With that and a kiss to Justin Brian walked out of the bar leaving everyone to continue on with their chatter over the clinking of glasses and the laughter of the crowd.

Santana wasn't entirely sure why she felt the need to join Brian outside, she just did.

She pulled Brittany close to her body, hugging the girl in her lap and whispered that she was going to step outside as well for some fresh air. Judging by the look on Brittany's face she wasn't buying it.

''Just promise me you'll come back and that you two won't wander off to brood somewhere together,'' Brittany teased and hopped up off of her lap to allow Santana to stand.

''I'll be back in ten, tops, and when I get back me and you can do a number. Just the two of us.''

Brittany bit her lip in anticipation. ''Promise?''

''Promise.''

''Anything I want?''

''Anything you want, babe.''

She gave Brittany a few more promising kisses before making her own exit from the building. She walked down the front steps of Woody's to join Brian where he stood and smoked.

When he saw her he immediately turned away, not embarrassed to be seen smoking of course but rather embarrassed that despite his claims of otherwise he was very obviously uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. And with the fact that he still hadn't mustered up the balls to sing to Justin while apparently so many of his other friends could sing to their partners with ease.

''Can I have one of those?'' she asked, nodding to the pack of cigarettes.

Without a word he offered her one and lit it for her. She took a few drags before he eventually asked ''so did they send you out here to 'look after me'?''

''No. I came out here because I needed a break from everyone's butt fuckingly bad karaoke,'' she said breezily.

Brian made a noncommittal grunt in reply and pursed his lips to expel smoke from one side of his mouth. They remained silent for several moments as they both watched people walk up and down the avenue, groups of friends laughed and goofed with one another as they rushed in and out of shops and bars, cafes and clubs. In the midst of the loud and lively neighborhood though, their expressions were a lot less animated.

''What was the point though?'' she asked and flicked ash off of her smoke.

''The point of what?''

''Of pissing all over Mel's performance,'' she elaborated with a roll of her eyes. ''Yeah she was kind of crap at singing but that wasn't the point and who the fuck cares if it made Lindsay happy.''

''It's not like I said it to her face and anyway she's heard me say worse about her.''

''Maybe. But she had the balls to get up there. It isn't easy and you of all people shouldn't fucking knock someone for having the guts to do something you have never done or _might not ever do_.''

''Will you shut up?'' he asked quietly.

She erupted with mirthless laughter. He should really know better by now. ''No, I won't actually. It's funny that you think you could get me to though.''

''Alright, I get it. It was an asshole thing to say. It wasn't pathetic and of course Mel wasn't pathetic, I know that.''

''So are you ever gonna do it?''

''Do what?''

''You know fucking what,'' she said, squinting at his pricky way of being evasive. ''You said you wanted my help so you could sing to Justin. We've had almost a dozen little vocal sessions. And all of that, all of the technical stuff I showed you that's only gonna get you halfway. The rest, that's all you and what you bring to the table. So why not stop pussyfooting around and go for it?''

''I don't know. If you're waiting on some big elaborate reveal, there's not one. That's my answer. I don't know, Lopez. I'm not ready to get up there and have people laugh at me, to have my friends laugh at me….most of all to have you laugh at me.''

''Why the fuck would I laugh?'' she questioned, genuinely baffled. ''And why the fuck would it matter to you if I did? You wouldn't be up there for me or for your friends or for anyone else in the bar. You'd be up there for Justin...and...and,'' she took a moment and shook her head, ''if _he_ isn't reason enough to want to get on that stage in front of the mic...then you and me, maybe we're not as alike as everyone seems to think we are.''

''Well then maybe we're not,'' he said and took another drag.

''Because now that I'm with her there's nothing that could ever stop me from getting up on that stage to sing for Brittany… like I know you want to sing for Justin.''

She took one last look at the street, busy and bustling and alive, and dropped her cigarette to the pavement and put it out with one of her heels. She started to turn to make her way back up the short staircase but something in her made her halt her movement and glance back to him.

She understood fear. Perhaps more than anyone. How fear could strangle your heart, clawing at it brutally until you could swear there was nothing there to begin with.

But she also understood that fear could be overcome.

''I'll see you inside when you're done with your smoke,'' she said, ''I gotta get back in...I promised Brittany I'd sing with her.''

He turned his head to look at her standing at the top of the stairs. ''Good luck,'' he said softly, with no malice, with no pettiness. He said it like he meant it.

What she didn't say then before walking back in, back to the group, back to Brittany, is that when it came to holding a mic within your hands luck of was of little importance. Luck had nothing to do with it. No one she had ever known, not Rachel, not Kurt, not Tina, Mercedes, not Brittany or even Mike had ever needed luck when it came to performing. You didn't need luck when you got on stage, the only thing anyone needed to start a song was passion.

And yes she might have grinded their gears and teased and taunted them endlessly but without a doubt she knew that everyone in glee club had at the very least some tiny sliver of it within them: passion. Some had much, others had only a glimmer, but either way they had it and no one in that room had ever been afraid to find theirs and use it in song.

Despite all of his bitchy tantrums and snide little comments to the contrary, she knew that somewhere deep down in his cold unfeeling heart Brian Kinney had passion too. He was for whatever reason deathly afraid of opening his mouth and letting it out.

As much as she understood him on so many other levels she didn't quite understand that.

She left him standing there alone on the sidewalk.

X

After a couple of more hours singing it out at karaoke night the group had disbursed, though not before Michael had pulled Santana aside and handed her a large document envelope with the suggestion for her to open it later when she was alone with Brittany.

She had successfully found a way to hide it from her girlfriend on the way back to the loft and while Brittany went about undressing in the bathroom, Santana had quickly shed her own clothing and plopped herself into bed. Once sat in her underwear she decided to take a peek at what the comic book store owner had handed her.

From within the crisp brown paper she pulled out the glossy dark first printing of her very own Snix graphic novel.

 _Art by Justin Taylor, Story by Brittany S. Pierce_ it read on the first page.

She flicked through the pages and began reading start to end.

It was the story about a young darkly attractive sharp tongued woman struggling with insecurities and worth and only just beginning to understand her own sexuality, in search of personal resolution which she eventually finds when she becomes transformed into Snix. The transformation being the result of one of Mayor Swine's evil plans.

The very piglike Swine - a recurring villain within the verse who is constantly trying to destroy Gayopolis from inside the mayoral office with the help of many corrupt fellow politicians and government officials who are all hellbent on seeing the city lose it's joy and freedom - secretly begins containing and experimenting on his own citizens in a desperate, evil bid to steal another term. In his underground facility, he, his henchmen and evil gaggle of scientists brainwash men and women alike until they are but dazed and weakened shells of themselves. With their minds completely altered by the experiments and Swine's evil serum the formerly happy, proudly out citizens claim to be straight and ''cured'' and pledge their vote to Mayor Swine so that he may 'make the city great again and rid it of deviants and the unwanted'. His plan is to ''convert'' all of the citizens of Gayopolis.

It is within one such citizen roundup that Mayor Swine's henchmen capture a young woman with dark features and a wicked combative tongue. While all of the other people kidnapped and tied down and injecting with the mind and soul altering serum unfortunately fall victim to his despicable tactic, our dark female heroine powers and grits her way through it. She refuses to deny her pride, refuses to forsake who she is. None of the brainwashing or threats deter her, and the serum which was effective a hundred percent of the time on all of the other citizens somehow fails to weaken her resolute.

It doesn't work on her. Instead of the drug making her believe she's straight it instead unleashes something fierce inside of her. Somehow and for some reason her DNA simply reacts differently to the twisted formula Swine and his men concocted.

It makes her stronger giving her new and strange powers that she eventually uses to escape her captors. She makes it out alone, weathered and disoriented but with a mission to figure out what was done to her. She vows to herself to return to the scene, to free her fellow citizens and find a way to restore them to who they were and to not only once and for all rid Gayopolis of Mayor Swine, but to destroy him and his party until nothing of them exists.

Days later in a secluded warehouse which she's converted into her own lair, Snix adjusts to her newly acquired superior strength, speed, agility and super healing abilities. She even fashions herself herself her own signature garb, her attire complete with a small black mask across her eyes.

By day in her civilian clothes she maintains her sexy but obnoxious, offensive everyday persona but by night she trains herself and works to unravel Swine's latest scheme. It's in the process of this while following leads and examining clues Snix occasionally crosses paths in dark alleys and abandoned buildings with a certain playful yet determined blonde newspaper writer named Bethany as she herself tries to uncover her own suspicions about Swine backdoor dealings.

And while Snix is all dark and brooding and always on about wanting to work alone, Bethany refuses to be dismissed so easily, convinced that working together they can accomplish more. They push and pull and challenge each other and while they are so very opposite they are also so very in sync, so very drawn to each other. Their interactions become increasingly charged and heated. Bethany's not shy about her interest in our dark crusader, often asking Snix why she can't see what's behind the mask. Finally unable to resist the magnetic pull of their attraction Snix, not yet ready to share her true identity, doesn't undo her mask but instead reveals herself and her affections to Bethany in the form of an embrace.

Santana smiled at the panel of Snix and Bethany tangled up in each other's arms, their eyes closed, lost in each other and the moment and the heat between them, their lips pressed together passionately.

Comics weren't her forte and she wouldn't claim to know the first thing about them but even she had to admit the drawing of them was beautiful and in its own way even romantic.

Her eyebrows did raise a bit when she realized that the novel had a few steamy moments when Snix takes Bethany to her bed. There's tenderness in those drawings yes, but there's also an urgent sense of passion. Clothes are shed, moans ring out, limbs become tangled. It's enough to make her shift in her seat when a sudden pang of arousal hits her.

That quickly dissipates though when she reads on to see that in the dead of night, after their lovemaking Snix rises leaving a peaceful, slumbering Bethany in her bed sheets, not wanting the blonde to follow her as she heads towards a final confrontation with Mayor Swine.

Only when she's about to breach Swine's compound she runs into a similar dark figure: Rage, Gayopolis' prominent masked avenger. It's then revealed that Rage had been conducting his own parallel investigation of the matter and was about to make his own strike against the Mayor.

Face to face for the first time Snix and Rage don't take to each other. They sneer and snipe (and toss zingers out about who looks better in their tights), trying to warn the other off so they can go it alone, they verbally combat each other and when that fails to work they tussle. Knocking each other into walls, wrestling about but ultimately neither of them are able to inflict anything other than minor discomfort; they both have super strength and they both have super healing. Still neither of them are willing to share the mission. Taking down Swine is something each of them feel they need to do on their own. But as they grunt in frustration, tumbling about with each other on a dark slick deserted street of Gayopolis they're attacked.

And while Snix quickly fights off several baddies and manages to evade capture by Mayor Swine's henchmen, Rage is overpowered. He screams out as he's restrained and dragged away by a half dozen croonies. They inject him with something, incapacitating him long enough to toss him into the back of a van and haul it away, straight into Swine's compound.

Chest heaving and jaw set Snix watches. _''Great...now I'm gonna have to save his cocky ass too,''_ she sighs to herself as she watches it all go down from a nearby rooftop.

She jumps to the pavement below, her feet meeting the concrete with a loud powerful crunch. Before advancing though she takes a look around and notices something that had fallen off of Rage's person: a small communications device. It quickly beeps to life and is met with the face of a very confused and concerned JT. Once she informs him of what's happened he urges her to proceed for the sake of their people captured and hurting inside. With Rage captured Snix is the last hope for the citizens of Gayopolis.

And so with JT assisting her from back at Rage's lair working some kind of techno magic in order to bring down the compound's technical defenses, Snix finds and fights her way inside and with ease shoves off henchmen after henchmen, bullets bouncing off of her skin like nothing. She kicks through doors, through panels, breaking locks and barriers until she finds her fellow friends and neighbors. They're all restrained yet breathing, their spirits weakened by the ''straight serum'' being injecting into their veins. Many of them almost zombie like. She pulls out needles and frantically tries to bring them to and when she finally manages to get them up and moving she trashes the facility and the machines, making sure nothing can be used or salvaged from it.

JT eventually shows up with a calvary, ushering the kidnapped citizens into vehicles and safety. But Snix however isn't done, not until she finds Rage and not until she finds and destroys Swine for what he did to her and her people.

She thrashes her way through endless corridors, punching through walls until she eventually finds Swine in a room torturing Rage who's strapped to a table.

 _''I've saved a very special batch of our serum for you Rage,''_ Mayor Swine laughs as he and a henchman approach with a needle and vial in hand, _''after we put this into your veins you'll be no more. The city will no longer have it's precious gay avenger-you'll be straightened out so to speak. And without you to save the day the city will fall into my hands once and for all.''_

Rage thrashes his head about. _''Fuck you Swine. I'll never be straight! I'm queer.''_

 _''And so am I,''_ Snix zings out as she launches into the room.

She charges at the lackey about to inject Rage first. He drops the needle which immediately breaks, splattering it's contents to the ground. She takes a few hits but throws him into a wall which he collapses against unconscious. Unfortunately when she turns around Mayor Swine has vanished. She breaks the bloody and brusied Rage out of his restraints and together they zoom through the building giving chase. The chase finds them on a rooftop watching Swine being swept away in a helicopter.

But it isn't the end.

Standing side by side they both vow to take him down and protect their city and their people and to one day, finally, do what Gayopolis has been trying to do since he stole his very first election: to bring Swine and every hateful political figure like him down. Even if they have to work together because they come to agree that Gayopolis needs all the heros it can get.

It's their duty to protect their fabulous fellow citizens and their rights.

They achieve a ceasefire with each other for the good of their people.

They part ways with an understanding of each other.

The comic then cuts to days later at a press conference where another swine-like politician is attempting to bullshit the reporters spitting questions at him about a rumor that a major disturbance took place on a property belonging to Swine, who is suddenly MIA. Swine is on a much needed vacation, the official explains unconvincingly. The rumors that Mayor Swine was involved in anything questionable or illegal is preposterous, he spouts.

Our determined blonde Bethany however steps forward from the crowd with a pen and paper in hand. ''What about the accounts from citizens claiming to have come to drugged and disoriented on the Mayor's property?'' she questions. Nonsense is the reply. _''And what about the witnesses claiming that it was a masked woman who saved them after their volition at the Mayor's hands?''_

''Fairytales. Gayopolis only has one masked avenger and as the Mayor and his office and the local police have said, Rage is no superhero, he is a vigilante and a threat.''

 _''He's never threatened anyone, he's saved people,''_ Bethany insists firmly. _''And according to several people so has this new masked individual, this Snix everyone is referring to. They're not threats, they're heroes...and maybe our citizens wouldn't need saving if our corrupt Mayor Swine wasn't seemingly intent on destroying Gaypolis from within every chance he got!''_

 _''I will not stand for these gross, grotesque accusations against my respected Mayor!''_

 _ **''The only thing grotesque about any of this is the Mayor.''**_

From several rooftops away Snix watches the scene. Her anger at officials covering for one of their own comes only second to the ache in her chest at seeing Bethany at the forefront of reporters asking questions and demanding answers.

She longed for the blonde but after all was said and done, even after their one night together beneath the sheets, she knew it was simply too dangerous to have the young woman in her life. Gayopolis was a beautiful city, but parts of it needed saving. There would be risks and Snix wasn't about to allow Bethany to ever become a target.

If protecting her city meant a life alone she was prepared for it.

But fate's hands, well, they had vastly different plans for our dark heroine, the comic read. An unspecified amount of time passes and it is on a bustling street that our hero in her day to day persona sans her costume and eye mask, finds herself crossing paths with Bethany, our persistent blonde reporter, at a newsstand as they stand before racks of magazines and papers. Several of them have headlines with Snix in the title or grainy pictures of this new masked avenger on the scene.

Snix watches the reporter completely aware that without her outfit, without her mask Bethany has no clue who she is. She's just another face in the crowd, another young woman standing about on the sidewalk.

'' _I wrote that,_ '' Bethany speaks to her, motioning down to a stack of newspapers in front of them both. SNIX IS HERE, the headline reads in bold letters.

 _''The article?''_ Snix asks, playing dumb. _''Don't tell me you're one of those people who believes all of this noise? In this...Snix? In this supposed masked avenger running around our city?''_

 _''You don't?''_ Bethany asks. _''Read my article. Two nights ago a teenager walking home from a diner was almost mugged and beaten - would have been had Snix not shown up to defend her. She saved a girl's life. The night before that she stopped some asshole homophobe father from beating his son half to death for daring to come out to him. And last week when a hate group came to picket in protest of the city's new gay and lesbian elder care center she took care of them. When it got dark and they came back to spray paint hate speech on the building, she hog tied them all, stripped them down to their underwear and left them all squirming in front of town hall for everyone to find the next morning. I have sources and witnesses on all of these instances.''_

Snix noted the blonde's passion. _''Is that so?''_

 _''It is, and even if I didn't I'd still believe.''_ Bethany folded the paper in her hands, carefully sliding her palm across the headline. _''Cause I've seen her...I've met her...I've touched her.''_

 _''You have.''_

 _''I have.''_

 _''Well then...''_ Snix laughed. _''Since you've gotten up close and personal with her, answer me this, is she as beautiful as everyone is speculating?''_

Bethany smiled. _''Even more.''_

 _''I find that hard to believe.''_

 _''Believe whatever you want but trust me_ _ **Snix is here**_ _.''_

 _''And she's here to save us?''_

 _''I think she's here to help us save ourselves.''_

Our incognito hero and our blonde reporter share a long and meaningful look for several moments. Bethany still utterly clueless that Snix is standing before her, and Snix simply thankful to see and speak to Bethany once again, even if she has to hide her identity. For the time being anyway, the comic narration informs the reader. And while Bethany may not yet see that Snix is in front of her she still sees something inside of Snix's bad girl day time alter ego.

The story closes out with a wide shot of them both standing on the bustling streets of Gayopolis, their eyes though are only for each other. It is left open ended, giving the hint that this is just the beginning for Snix, for Bethany, and for their adventures.

There back in the loft in bed and waiting for Brittany to exit the bathroom Santana finds herself on the last page where under the credits and thank yous a message is printed out. 'For every girl who's ever needed a hero...Snix is here' - B.S.P.

She smiles at the text. And that's when Brittany, clad in her underwear, walks in.

''What are you reading?'' she asked.

Santana quickly pushed the comic behind her back. ''Nothing.''

''Nothing huh?''

Brittany didn't buy it and with a giggle leapt on top of her, knocking Santana back onto the cool, smooth sheets where they wiggled and wrestled and laughed as Brittany attempted to make a grab for the item.

''If it's nothing why can't I see it?'' asked Brittany who pinned her down with one hand.

''Who said you can't?''

''Then why are we wrestling over it?''

Santana looked down at their bodies writhing against each other. ''Because this is fun,'' she laughed.

''Come on. Show me. Is it a dirty magazine?''

''No it's not a dirty magazine! Also screw you, I get my porn off the internet like a civilized human being. Puh magazine!''

Santana gently pushed Brittany off of her, making her topple to the other side of the mattress. Brittany seemed to enjoy losing this particular battle when they came to lay side by side and she started stroking Santana's thighs.

''Close your eyes and I'll show you,'' Santana whispered.

Brittany did as told and Santana brought the graphic novel to her front, placing it in her girlfriend's direct line of vision.

''Open 'em.''

The blonde slowly opened her eyes and let out the loudest, cutest, most adorable squeak Santana had ever heard.

''Oh my god! Oh my god! It's finished! It's finished!'' Brittany shouted and took the comic in hand, quickly flicking through page after page, panel after panel. ''Look at you! Look at me! Look at us!''

''Michael said the first printing arrived today,'' Santana lit up as she explained, delighting in Brittany's delight. ''He told me I should be the one to show you.''

''Have you read it?''

''I just finished it.''

Brittany's excitement halted for a split second. ''What did you think?''

Santana took a hold of a tendril of blonde hair and slid her fingertips down to the very ends which she stroked for several silent moments. ''I thought...I thought it was brave and political, radical...but also funny and fucking inspiring too. It felt like it was a little bit of everything. It was beautiful if you ask me.''

''You really think?''

''I really think,'' Santana affirmed. ''And you know, usually I don't go for girls who are 2D but uh this _Bethany_ ,'' she nodded down to a specific panel of the blonde character, ''total hottie. She's persistent and passionate and who doesn't love a chick in a newsboy hat. I can totally see why Snix would be all about that.''

''Yeah?''

''Oh absolutely.''

''Yeah well, Snix is pretty easy on the eyes too if I say so myself.'' Brittany turned a page of the comic, making the item dance in front of Santana's hands as she displayed a page where Snix was standing in a rather heroic pose with a smoldery expression on her face.

Playing coy Santana smirked. ''Can't imagine where you got the idea for such a character.''

''Oh I had some inspiration, trust me,'' Brittany played along.

Santana pulled her into a slow unrushed kiss. ''Thank you,'' she murmured into Brittany's mouth.

''For what?''

''For this,'' Santana pulled away to lay a light kiss upon a freckled nose. ''For seeing me like I'm...I dunno...a hero?''

''You're not like a hero to me, Santana. You _are_ a hero.''

In that moment Santana's heart felt so full. ''I'm proud of you too you know.''

''Why?''

''Britt this...this is big. People are going to see this. People are going to see your name.''

''I don't care about that. It was never about that. I just thought it was about time we saw a hot badass young gay woman save the day. Like Rage is a great character and I'm sure he's really important to teenage boys out in the middle of America who need to see themselves. That's great, but teenager girls needed to see someone who looks like them, who fights for them too. If anyone can do it...it's Snix.''

She had once vowed to herself that she would become the superhero Brittany deserved. It had never occurred to her that Brittany had seen her as one all along, or that maybe she had been one all along without even realizing it.

Because maybe standing up and learning to embrace yourself for who you were, maybe that was what made heroes of them all, she thought.

X

 **A/N: so when I envision Rage/Snix in that comic book universe, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons is** _ **absolutely**_ **what I hear in my head. That tone, that atmosphere. Like if that was a real thing Radioactive would be it's official theme song.**

 **Anyhow, sorry again for the wait imaginary readers. As always I'm yourstreetserenade on Tumblr. Thanks for reading.**


	20. The Movement And The Spin

**X**

 **you're the color**

 **the movement and the spin**

 **(never)**

 **could it stay with me the whole day long**

 **\- The Notwist**

 **X**

''Hello America, it's Brittany S. Pierce here once again with yet another special on location episode of Fondue For Two in Pittsburgh. Joining me today is the one and only Brian Kinney...''

Brittany and Brian sat upon the couch in Brian's office in the Kinnetik building. On her side of the couch she sat with her body half turned to the camera and half turned to Brian who looked about ten kinds of uncomfortable.

Earlier in the day she had approached him at the diner about possibly making an appearance on her talk show. While Brittany tried her best to charm him with her smile she had a feeling it was the thinly veiled threats Santana muttered under her breath that really convinced the man to say yes to her invitation.

And that's how they had ended up here in Brian's office. Santana had given her a kiss good luck but stayed behind while Brittany dragged Brian off to start filming.

''I can't believe you talked me into this,'' Brian said, shaking his head at himself for not being able to say no to her for fear that Santana would make good on her promise to hit him so hard he'd feel it in his balls if he didn't agree to the appearance.

''...Brian is the brains behind Kinnetik advertising but I personally know him as the whipped as fuck boyfriend of my cousin Justin Taylor,'' Brittany continued speaking her introduction to the camera set up on a table across from them.

Brian turned and looked straight into the lens to address their imaginary audience. ''For the fucking record-''

''You can't say fucking.''

''But _you_ just said it,'' he huffed.

Brittany gave him a scoffy _don't-pull-that-with-me_ face. ''Yeah but _I'm the host_. My show, my rules,'' she said, clearly and purposely toying with him.

Brian blinked rapidly in confusion but thought better than to try to combat or make sense of her thinking. He just breathed and accepted it with a resigned sort of calm. ''For the record,'' he started again, refraining from littering his speech with vulgarities, ''I am not whipped thank you very much.''

''If you say so,'' Brittany said wearily. She threw a disbelieving shake of her head at the camera. She'd seen first hand how the rude and offensive Brian turned into a cuddly cupcake around her cousin. The fact that he denied it was more than laughable. Brittany moved on though, pointing her index finger into the air. ''Moving on, as a frequent patron of The Liberty Diner can you tell me what exactly is the special ingredient that makes its signature lemon squares so addictive? Is the key secret ingredient spittle as you so claim?''

''No, no, spittle is only the secret ingredient that Debbie personally adds to my very own meals,'' he joked with a straight face. ''It's an acquired taste but I've come to enjoy it.''

''Good to know,'' she said with a nod and again pushed the conversation with yet another random question. ''So Brian even though you and my cousin Justin now live full time in New York did you get a sense of hometown pride when,'' she held up her finger and from some magical place managed to produce a magazine, ''the Advocate named Pittsburgh number five on its list of The Top Gayest Cities in America?''

''Actually I did, although to be frank I'm a little disappointed that we didn't rank higher considering that Liberty Avenue is the birthplace of yours truly,'' he paused to point to his face and strike a handsome pose, ''I'm seriously considering writing a letter to the editor on the behalf of our community. We should have easily made the top three.''

''Agreed. Liberty Avenue is pretty much _made_ of unicorns. I myself am a bicorn.''

''A bicorn?''

''Mmhm, I'm bisexual.''

''Yeah, Sunshine mentioned that once,'' he said with a stilted little chuckle and pulled a silly face for some reason.

She raised an eyebrow at his flippant reply and manner. ''What?'' she laughed.

''What?''

''You just made a face.''

''Did not.''

''Did too.''

''Oh come on, Kinney, what is it?''

He shook his head, trying to bat away the question. ''Nothing.''

And then it dawned on her. His tone and the funny little perplexing expression that played across his face for a millisecond before disappearing entirely. His sudden and uncharacteristic silence.

She nodded as she realized. ''Oh….oh….okay, let me guess, you're one of those people that doesn't believe in bisexuality?''

''I didn't say say that.''

''Problematic!'' she said, pointing a finger at him but doing so with a smile.

''No, wait, hey,'' he began with a laugh, ''it's not that I don't believe in it. I get loving dicks and I understand loving pussy, I just don't get liking both at the same time.''

Brittany looked into the camera. ''Things are about to get real here viewers,'' she said knowingly. She turned back to him, stunned. ''Are you really saying this?''

''You asked.''

''You know there's a lot more to being bi than just 'loving dicks and pussy' though right?''

''Is there? All I know is I don't particularly understand it,'' Brian continued with a nonchalant shrug.

''So?''

''So, what?''

 _''So what if you don't understand it,''_ she said plainly. ''Like that's too bad but there's a lot of things in this world that people don't understand, but who says you have to understand something in order to respect it?'' she countered keeping her tone firm and even, not for a second losing her cool. ''I mean I don't understand your friend Ted's love of opera-''

''Nobody understands Ted's love of opera.''

''-or why there are no 'B' batteries or why those styrofoam thingys are called peanuts if you're not supposed to eat them or why my cat Lord Tubbington likes to lick Santana's hair when she's asleep - but that's the world we live in. Not everyone will understand everything and that's okay but you gotta respect it.''

He tilted his head, puzzled by a part of her speech while looking like he was considering the other half.

She hadn't actually planned on opening the kind of door to a serious conversation. All of the questions she had thought of on the way to his office space were actually all pretty ridiculous. Her intention was to harmlessly bust his chops and make him squirm in his seat for her own amusement. The plan was to play the segment for laughs, like always.

But with this in her lap now she decided to steer the conversation in another direction.

She liked Brian, she did, but she wasn't going to roll over or be silent on the matter when he so obviously needed enlightening.

''It's like you're a dick around 85% of the time,'' she carried on, ''and not everybody understands that but you still want people to respect you, because _that's who you are_. Being an asshole is who you are.''

''It is my middle name,'' he reminded her.

''And that's a part of your truth. Just like being gay is another part of your truth, just like being Jewish is a part of my friend Rachel's, or being in a wheelchair is a part of my friend Artie's. Your truth is something about you, your life that no one has any right to judge or like diminish. Some truths are big, some truths are small, but everyone has them. I might not understand all of yours but I'd respect them. And being bi, that's one of my truths.'' She looked at him straight on, challenging him. ''If I respect someone else's truths I think that someone should in turn at least try to respect mine...even if _you_ don't understand it. Because guess what? The world doesn't exist to cater to you, or any one single group or person for that matter.''

Something flashed in Brian's eyes that was both soft and understanding.

He bowed his head into a single nod, accepting all she had to say and digesting it fully and in that moment acknowledging that yes a seventeen year old girl had put him in his place and taught him something.

'' _ **'I'm queer and to anyone who takes pity or offense I say judge yourself'**_ '' she said.

Brian went slightly slack jawed. ''Where did you hear that?''

''A little birdie once whispered it in my ear. Said they heard some asshole say it once.''

''Sounds like a really smart asshole.''

''Maybe that asshole should take his own words to heart.''

''Maybe he should,'' Brian admitted.

They shared a silent but loaded stare.

She was happy to see his cocky ass was actually receptive to what she was saying.

''I'd ask you how you got to be so smart but then I remember what family you come from,'' he said, softening and taking an affectionate tone. ''Just to be clear though I do you know.''

''Do what?''

''Respect you. And your truths.''

''You do?''

''I'm sorry if I said something disrespectful. You don't deserve that, no one deserves that. My ass, fabulous thing that it is, can sometimes also be ignorant to things. I'm sorry.'' Brian looked sheepish and properly admonished but sounded sincere in his apology. He had a real fondness for her and realized his harsh, thoughtless words would likely put a halt to her fondness for him as a person.

''Well. It's a good thing, otherwise I would have been forced to go all unicorn on your ass.''

''I don't doubt that for a second and anyway I wouldn't want to risk it. Do you have any idea how long it gets me to make my hair look like this?'' He turned to look straight into the camera once again and like the ridiculous asshole he was threw a smoldering glance in its direction.

Amused, Brittany pressed a throw pillow into the side of his face firmly,smushing up his features, ruining his smoldery stare. ''Right. And with that I think we shall conclude this episode of Fondue For Two, until next time America.''

Brittany stood and went to stop the recording while Brian remained seated. ''You're not really gonna use any of this for your internet web whatever show, are you?''

''Why?'' she laughed. ''Afraid to show yourself getting schooled by a teenager?''

''No. I just want you to make sure if you do use this you cut all the footage of my bad angles.''

''I make no promises. I do have journalistic integrity afterall. I can't guarantee to cut the part where it looks like you have a double chin.''

He scrunched up his face. _Oh ha ha_. ''You're a little shit you know.''

''Yeah that runs in the Pierce-Taylor family too,'' she said as she began to pack her camera into her bag. ''But, you really don't have a problem with me using this? I pretty much made you look like an asshole-''

''I am an asshole.''

''Well yeah but an even bigger asshole.''

''No. You were right to say what you said.''

''Duh.''

''I don't have a problem looking like an ass _if I was indeed acting like an ass_. I'm a big enough man that I can admit there's probably a bunch of junk I need to unlearn. This was clearly one of them. I needed to hear that and...I think other people out there probably need to hear it too. If you want to use it, use it. I know no one has the right to judge my gay ass, I should fucking learn to stop judging anyone else's.''

''You should.''

''I'll work on that.''

''I'm gonna hold you to it, Kinney.''

X

She didn't fully understand it, or why such a title was unofficially bestowed upon her but within the next several days Santana found herself fully embracing her new sex god status.

Now that she was out, now that she was happy and living her truth in her own time, in her own way the ladies were definitely noticing.

Noticing in a very obvious way that yes at first had been slightly intimidating, but then she had realized there was truly nothing to be intimidated by because as the object of desire, as the one being drooled over and sought she had all the power. Her. With that knowledge she had decided to embrace it.

She was Santana fucking Lopez, she told herself.

And if there was one thing Santana Lopez had learned from all of the comics Michael Novotny had given Brittany it was that with great power came great responsibility. And also? Great perks.

She'd had several encounters with the girls around Liberty Avenue and found that with just a smirk and the batting of her lashes most girls were ready and willing to bend over backwards, quite literally in fact. She had no desire to take any of them up on their offers but she saw no harm in using her superpowers to get something out of it all, whether that was shooting a smile at a hostess to get a better table at a restaurant for her Brittany or harmlessly throwing a wink at a gym bunny for a go at one of the better machines, but it was always just that. Just harmless.

What was the use of it if she wasn't going to have just a tad bit of fun with her sudden and inexplicable appeal she seemed to be radiating. Girls were drawn to her like moths to a flame. And really? Wasn't it the kind thing to do, to grace the ladies of Liberty Avenue with her presence and charisma? Honestly, she was pretty sure she deserved an award for bestowing her hotness upon them all.

And Brittany herself had even said she was okay with the longing stares and cheesy pickup lines Santana received because she was confident in them and what they had together. Nothing and no one could ever touch them.

Yes there had been that one bitch who had taken her flirtations way to far and flat out disrespected Brittany but Santana had dealt and made it clear she wasn't interested in random ass snatch. And weirdly that one interaction had given her even more confidence in her sex god superpowers. She could have anyone but would always choose Brittany and Brittany would choose her.

That she knew and wholeheartedly believed - but she wasn't above using her patented dreamy stare to score a free latte off of a starry eyed female barista which is what she found herself doing on one particular afternoon while out for a solitary stroll around the avenue.

Eventually she made a pitstop at the comic shop where the Michael, Hunter as well as a couple of young customers happened to be hanging around. While Michael was in the process of unboxing and stocking the first printing of the special Snix edition of Rage as well as a few other promotional materials Brian had ordered for the store Hunter sat about on the counter looking completely engrossed as the two customers engaged in friendly debate over the new comic they had gotten a sneak peek of.

''...My point is,'' began one teenage boy sporting a Supergirl t-shirt and thick but trendy specks, ''there have been female superheros before who have been coded as queer but it's always been subtext. But this - Snix - isn't ambiguous at all. Her sexuality is a part of her, she calls herself gay multiple times and does so proudly. Not only that, but she has a legit love scene with her love interest. She as a character is groundbreaking.''

''I agree,'' responded a female brunette teenager who sported equally dark rimmed glasses. ''And I think that's important. I'm just saying as much as I'd love it a hot, gorgeous gay super heroine like Snix would _never_ exist in real life. Like if only.''

It was at this moment Santana allowed the front door to close behind her, making the bell attached to it ring in the process and alerting everyone in the shop to her presence. She stood looking every bit like her graphic novel alter ego, sans her eye mask of course. The two teen customers went slack-jawed at her appearance.

Michael waved her over and began introducing her to his two regular customers who dropped what they were doing and in an instant turned all giggly and starstruck as he explained that standing before them was the real life model for his latest superhero. Upon hearing that the two teenagers shifted into fanboy and fangirl mode and each of them bashfully asked if Santana would do them the honor of signing their copies.

''What?'' Santana laughed. '' _Like an autograph?_ ''

''Yeah!''

''If you don't mind that is.''

Both teens were adorably nerdy and sweet and Santana would be the first to admit that if she had encountered these two within the halls of McKinley she might have swatted them away with disinterest but here and now as they nodded eagerly at her and they both pushed a copy in front of her nose along with a Sharpie for her use, she didn't exactly have the heart. She looked at Michael questioningly but the comic shop only just shrugged and smiled, encouraging her on and so she did. She took each comic and jotted her name down with a couple of elaborate squiggly flourishes at the end.

''Santana Lopez,'' the young man read her signature on his copy with a sort of awe.

''You're really hot,'' said the girl.

''Yeah I know, '' Santana replied with a good hearted chuckle and smiled kindly in appreciation.

''Are you also...you know...like...'' the girl began slowly but lost her nerve.

''Gay?'' Santana supplied.

From his spot on the checkout counter Hunter spoke up. ''I think she means were you just a model or is Snix based off of you in more ways than one?''

''Oh my ass is completely gay,'' Santana answered with nonchalance, looking both teenagers in the eyes. ''As for anything else about the character you should prob ask my girlfriend that, she's the one who wrote it. In fact if anyone should be signing this it should be her.''

''Oh my god really?''

''Do you think we could meet her?''

''That would be most awesome!''

Santana smiled at the two teens and quietly informed them that if they happened to pop into Babylon come Snix Night she could maybe introduce them to the author, much to their glee. They let out happy little squeals and immediately turned away from her to begin a very hushed but happy conversation with each other. Santana meanwhile made her way over to Hunter.

''So how come no one told me this was going to be a thing?'' Hunter asked her, motioning to his own copy of the comic in his hand. ''What's it like being a superhero?''

''I'm not a superhero.''

''Try telling them that,'' the college student nodded to the teenagers. ''This is really cool though I gotta say. I love page 16 myself. Snix totally bitchslaps Rage across the face, it's hilarious.''

She cackled at the sight of her dark broody alter ego slapping the crap out of Brian's equally dark broody alter ego. ''I'm getting this page framed.''

Hunter's excitement made it clear he too was already a fan. ''By the way I totes ship Snix with her love interest Bethany. They're like my newest OTP.'' Hunter turned to another page and swung the comic around so Santana could see Snix standing with the tall adorable blue-eyed Bethany as they shared a charged and flirtatious moment. ''Even if Snix likes to play it cold and aloof most of the time it's totally obv that she only has eyes for Bethany who's like the only one in this universe who gets that there's more to Snix than meets the eye. They have this whole yin-yang, push-pull thing going, that's the stuff ships are made of. It's kind of bullshit though that it's left open ended,'' like the teenage boy he was Hunter huffed. ''Like yeah, Snix and Bethany totally get it on but does Bethany ever find out Snix's real identity, does Rage ever team up with Snix again, will JT and Bethany ever cross paths, and more importantly will Snix and Bethany show up again to help the citizens of Gayopolis defeat homophobic Mayor Swine once and for all?!'' Hunter's voice went up in volume and pitch as he went on, eventually leaving him in a state of frustration with all of his unanswered questions. Santana blinked at him and his intense little rant. ''What?! I take my stories seriously Santana, I have a lot of feelings okay. All I am saying is there better be a continuation of this, or Snix should get her own spin-off at least.''

A nearby Michael smiled at his son's fanboying. ''It isn't exactly a done deal yet but if the buzz Brian has stirred and created online for it is anything to go by, you just might see Snix kicking more ass in the near future. Check this out.''

Michael then pulled out a large promotional cardboard window display. There before them all was a perfectly drawn out _life sized_ Snix in all of her graphic novel glory.

''You know...every great superhero has an origin story and not that you need to hear it and not that it means anything but I'm really glad to play a supporting character in yours here on Liberty Ave Santana,'' Michael said with that ever annoying Berry-esque enthusiasm.

Santana smiled. ''I swear to god, Novotny, if you hug me I will fucking punch you.''

''I'm glad to have made a friend in you too,'' he said brightly, not taking her harsh words to heart and feeling the affection behind her harsh words.

X

''Brittany told me you did her show earlier today...'' laughed Justin.

It was late evening and Brian and Justin had just had dinner and were strolling around the avenue. Neither of them were in a rush to locate their car and head off to anywhere in particular, they were simply content to walk the streets and take in the sights and the noises together. Their arms linked as they did so.

''Ah that,'' Brian chuckled and shrugged, playing it casual like. ''Well, I thought I'd do the girl a favor.''

''Oh so you did her a favor huh?''

''Of course. She was in need of a guest and I simply did the polite thing and filled the slot.''

Justin crinkled his eyes. ''And it had nothing to do with Santana threatening you with bodily harm if you didn't agree?'' he snickered.

''That was a factor, yes,'' Brian said in an attempt to retain a bit of of his dignity. ''She threatened to shove lemon squares up my ass if I said no and made Brittany cry, but you know even if she hadn't forced me I still would have done it.''

''Shoved lemon squares up your ass?'' Justin teased. ''Gross.''

Brian bumped into his side. ''I mean go on Brittany's show. Your cousin is...''

''Adorable...innocent...whimsical...?''

''She's all of those things yes, but I was going to say smart.''

''She's _brilliant_ ,'' Justin stated matter of factly. This was something he had always known himself.

''I know everyone keeps going on about how you and she are so alike and I hate to sound like a broken record but the more time I spend with her, the truer it becomes. She's intelligent in a way you don't see very often, in a way that reminds me of you. She called me out on something today, and she didn't do it to make me feel badly or cast me as some villain, she pointed out the way in which I was wrong and made me understand why what I was putting out there was problematic. I'll be the first to admit the task of teaching my ass anything takes a great deal of patience. Other than her...you're kind of the only one who's ever had the same kind of patience with me. _Your cousin is very special_.''

Brian spoke was an almost uncharacteristic like warmth in his voice, usually only reserved for Justin.

''I know,'' Justin said. ''I think Santana's really lucky to have her. Actually I think they're really lucky to have each other. I love watching them together. Santana's all smirk and hard edges to most but then with Brittany, she's just so tender...so gentle. Not to mention the singing.'' Justin sighed and absentmindedly veered off on a tangent as his eyes looked skywards in some dreamy daze, looking so very happy for his cousin and her happiness. ''I'm sure Britt fell for her for a plethora of reasons, but I'm betting that voice of Santana's has to be one of them. It's enough to make anyone swoon.''

Brian made a small noncommittal noise.

''All that talk the other night about how a person basically exposes the most intimate parts of themselves when they sing,'' Justin continued. ''I wasn't too sure about it at first, but after watching the way Santana sings to Brittany, and the way Brittany watches her while she's up there - I get it. There's something about sharing that moment with another person that's...magical. Like it's a really profound gesture from the heart.'' He took a deep breath and laughed off his moment of reflection but it was so very clear to Brian. He could see the slight longing in the blonde man's eyes, to have that kind of affection and attention bestowed upon him.

Justin of course made no comment or request, never one to push the less naturally confident and often reactionary Brian towards something he wasn't ready or willing to do.

But Brian could see it all over his boyfriend's face, and it saddened him that he had still yet to muster up the nerve to shed his fear and hesitance and give Justin what Santana was so able and eager to give Brittany: a song.

It stung him, that Michael could so easily sing to Ben, that Melanie could belt it out for Lindsay, that so many of his friends and family could stand up and sing for no other reason than they wanted to. Not only for their partners but for themselves.

If anyone else had put him on the spot and called him out on his fear he more than likely would have laughed it off and told them to go fuck themselves, but that night when Santana had followed him out and told him that despite all of her help maybe he just didn't have the guts to sing - well. There was something about it coming from her that made it sting more than it would have if it had been someone else.

It was a kick in the balls.

He needed to do this. He had to do this. Yes for Justin but also for himself. He wanted to jump on stage let go off his fear and pride and lay it all out on the line because Brian Kinney never did anything half assed, what he wanted to give to the man he loved was a ridiculously romantic declaration through song.

 _Yes_ , Brian thought as he and Justin continued to walk along arm in arm in a comforting silence, _if it was the last thing he did in this miserable stinking world, he was going to sing to his Sunshine. He was going to prove to everyone he could do it. He was going to prove to Santana that he had it in him._

 _He was going to prove to himself that he had it in him._

And with that thought he brought Justin's hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly as they turned a street corner together.

X

A few blocks away in Babylon Santana was laughing and scrunching up her nose and weakly attempting to swat Brittany's hand away when the blonde tried to boop her with a drink umbrella.

They were taking a breather from the dance floor which they had been thoroughly tearing up for the past couple of hours, or rather Brittany had been tearing it up and Santana had been doing her best to keep up with her, holding onto the blonde's hips, feeling the rhythm in them as they swayed.

She really could dance with Brittany forever but this evening she was eager to call it a night so they could head back to the loft and continue their dance, between the sheets that is. Brittany however wasn't quite ready.

''One more dance,'' Brittany pleaded.

''Mmmmmm, but you said that five dances ago,'' Santana whimpered as Brittany gave her a tiny peck against her neck. A tiny peck that quickly turned into a seductive lick across her tan skin. And god fucking damn it, the things Santana would do for that pink little tongue.

''I know but I mean it this time, one more dance.''

''One more dance and then I can take you home?''

''One more dance and you can do whatever you want to me. Or better yet I can do whatever you want me _to do to you_.'' Brittany suggested and then just to sweeten the deal and tempt Santana even further, she turned her body around so that her ass bumped against Santana's front teasingly.

Santana let out a noise that sounded like a ''guhhhh'' in response. She couldn't say no to that sweet pout. Or let's be real, that ass. ''Fine. One more dance and then you're mine.''

''I'm always yours.''

With a tug of her hand Brittany led her back to the dance floor where confetti rained down upon everyone under the mirrorball.

They began to move together to the beat. Some deep smooth sexy club tune that Brittany tried to lose herself in.

Santana however was much too caught up in Brittany. It couldn't be helped with their bodies moving in sync, sliding against each other. Hands in hair, on shoulders and hips, grazing and teasing, itching to trail and dance across more skin. Her hands could never get enough, never feel enough.

Santana was shamelessly getting her grope on.

Not that Brittany seemed perturbed by it at all when Santana's hands snaked down and around to deliver a few firm caresses to that perfect ass. Or when Santana leaned forward to lay a warm lingering kiss behind her ear. Or how Santana slowly stroked Brittany's forearm with a fingertip in a way that she knew would send shivers down the blonde's spine.

With Brittany it never really felt like _just_ a dance. It felt like a silent profound form of communication when they gave themselves over to the thumpa thumpa. That unstoppable thrumming that vibrated through the building and their limbs as they quickened their movements. It was a way for their bodies to speak to each other. Dance, for them at least, also worked as a sort of foreplay Santana thought, sometimes it was even a game of sorts to see who could make the other break first.

Inevitably it was always, always Santana. That she could admit to herself.

But tonight, Santana felt the need to lead, to control that delicate yet intense push-pull of that dance towards sexual satisfaction. She was ready to take that dance off the floor and into the bed.

''I know what you're doing,'' Brittany whisper-shouted over the music, reveling in Santana's hands all over her.

''Oh?'' Santana played coy.

''You're trying to rile me up.''

''Am I?''

''You are.''

''And is it working?''

'' _It's working alright_.''

They didn't so much finish their last dance as they did stagger off the floor, only coming to stop in a nice dark corner of the club where Santana nudged Brittany's back against a wall. She ran kisses along a pale neck and eventually travelled down to Brittany's exposed shoulder blade. She savored and relished the taste of her smooth skin.

''I love it you know,'' Brittany said breathlessly.

''Love what?''

''How you want it all the time. How you want me all the time.''

Santana wordlessly responded by rocking her form against Brittany's slightly taller frame and pressing herself up against her firmly, eliciting a little aroused squeak at the less than innocent contact.

''Let's get a cab so we can go back to the loft and you can help me get out of this dress.''

Santana shook her head as a certain wicked thought crossed her mind. ''I have a better idea.''

''And that is?''

''I have you _here_...in Babylon.''

''Like last time upstairs in the corner?''

Santana shook her head once more.

''Alone in the VIP room?''

And again Santana shook her head in the negative and watched as Brittany tried to connect the dots in her head until it finally came to her...

Their eyes locked and together they both cast a glance to a dark doorway several feet to their right where a couple of young giggling women entered just then.

The backroom, or rather the backroom Brian had set aside and dedicated to the female patrons of Babylon who wished ''to get their sin on'' like some of the male club goers did in their own backroom. It was a place specifically designated for hooking up, either with your partner or a stranger you happened upon on the dance floor.

Brian had seemed absolutely tickled when he had explained it to them. Melanie however had referred to the rooms as dens of debauchery.

With surprise in her tone Brittany blinked rapidly. ''Really? The backroom?''

''Why not?''

''I didn't think you were that into the idea.''

It was true Santana hadn't been as openly keen as Brittany had been when they were all discussing it that one night, but she had been quietly curious. And fueled by her own arousal on this evening her simple curiosity had turned more eager, more hungry. She wanted Brittany but she was too far gone to flag down a cab and suffer the fifteen minute drive back to the loft to have her. Hell, even the thought of having to agonize through the five minutes it would take to climb the stairs and lock themselves alone in the VIP room seemed like torture. But...if they took a few short strides to their side they could slip into that doorway, find a flat surface or a wall, and tear into each other like she so desperately wanted.

''Of fucking you? Trust me _I'm always into that idea_.''

''I mean I didn't think you were keen on checking out the backrooms,'' laughed Brittany. ''You sounded like you were sorta on the fence about it when everyone was talking about it the other night.''

Santana shrugged. ''Well I've decided differently. What's the harm right and anyway we're here and if I don't get inside of you in the next five seconds my head might explode.''

''That would be tragic.''

''Besides don't you want to do a little exploring.''

''Only with you. I mean if we're together...and if you wanted to…?''

''And I'm saying I want to,'' Santana affirmed smoothly. ''So what do you say you and me take a little trip back there and see what it's all about.''

''Lead the way,'' Brittany whispered.

Santana swallowed her nerves and did just that and began guiding them towards that doorway.

Truthfully Santana wasn't entirely sure what they'd come across on the other side of it but she walked confidently, weaving them both through a few clusters of people mingling about in front of it.

Hand in hand they entered, and just like that the air around them changed.

At first it was hard to make anything out. The backroom was darker than the main floor of the club. Everything here was cast in dim orange and blue hues, making silhouettes of people. The dance beat that pulsed throughout the club sounded slightly dulled within the backroom, with the most obvious, most significant sounds coming from its many occupants. All around them were the faint sounds of breathy little moans and pants; couples and pairs adorned couches and corners and small, slim corridors.

Girls were all over each other, Santana noted to herself.

Her pulse quickening slightly in thrill.

The entire room felt and sounded like sex. It was both intimidating and intriguing.

Santana felt Brittany squeeze her hand and noticed the blonde take in the same sights and sounds. The girl looked... for just a moment...briefly conflicted.

''We don't have to be here,'' Santana quietly reminded her.

Brittany shook her head, blinking hard and away from the scene before them to focus on Santana. ''No. I want to...with you. I want you.''

As if to prove her point Brittany started to tug them along, past other couples, through the invisible fog of aroused groans and whimpers, until they were tucked away in a corner that afforded them the tiniest bit of privacy, which wasn't much in a place like this. And it was there they resumed their positions.

Brittany pressed herself up against a wall and Santana happily and eagerly went to stand before her.

''You're so unbelievable,'' Santana husked deeply. ''I want you so bad right now, Britt. You were so amazing on that dance floor. The way you move...the way you look...the way you everything, I want it all, I want everything.''

As those words travelled through her ears Brittany felt her entire body come alive, delicious tingles bubbled up her spine. She felt Santana everywhere and all at once, overwhelming her already and they had barely even begun.

They made eye contact silently, their heavy hot breath was the only thing between them, and with a blink Brittany gave her permission and with sure hands Santana reached below to shimmy Brittany's short dress up a couple of inches, just enough so she could get at the tiny bit of fabric, string really, that was Brittany's already wet underwear. She hooked a finger inside and pulled at them. So flimsy and thin she was able to do away with them without even having to get Brittany to step out of them.

Once that barrier was gone she pulled one of the girl's legs to the side, curling it around her hip with one hand and sliding the other down between them.

Santana was drunk on arousal and could only think of being inside of Brittany, of being inside of that warmth and heat. Everything else, the dull thumping of music, the moaning of strangers, the dark seductive lighting, the strange room, all of that fell away when she moved a hand between them and made contact.

With closed eyes she entered Brittany and was transported to some other place. A beautiful place. That place was Brittany.

Because when she was in Brittany that was all that existed, the two off them. In her eyes it was as if the entire world paused for them when their bodies met this way. All of her focus, all of her passion was in them, in their connecting, in their push and pull, in their want.

And oh the want.

Santana's breath was hot against Brittany's neck as she began to keep a rhythm, thrusting into the girl with a mad need to have her shudder against her.

Brittany meanwhile was trying to give herself over to the moment, to Santana, but for the first time since they had started sleeping together she found herself having a hard time doing so. She wanted Santana, she wanted this, she wanted them, but her head kept getting distracted.

She wasn't sure why...except no, that was a lie.

She knew why.

They were in a dark room full of people. Full of strangers. And while they were no strangers themselves to occasional public sex, to sneaking off for a quickie in a deserted hall or a bathroom, this somehow felt very different.

And not, Brittany thought, in a good way.

Which was weird she thought, because she had always thought herself to be pretty sexually open and liberated and she had even been the one to float the idea of a fieldtrip to the lady loving backroom up when they had first learned about them from Brian and the others. She had been the one to open that door between her and Santana, because it had sounded like another wild dirty adventure for she and Santana. At the time anyway.

But here and now inside of it, the initial appeal of it was becoming...a lot less seductive.

Every time she tried to close her eyes and focus on Santana moving against her and inside of her, the sounds would bring her out of it. There were girls all around them moaning and groaning in a totally un-PG-13 like way. There was a constant stream of breathy feminine ''yes'', ''right there'', ''fuck me's'' floating throughout the room and while she would usually think those sounds were pretty hot...there was something about it now that simply...wasn't.

It just felt strange. It just felt empty. It just felt hollow.

They were strangers, strangers getting their rocks off right in front of her.

She blinked her eyes open, thinking if she could just see Santana everything else would disappear, but instead she found her gaze roving over the room. To the other young women partially undressing, to hands being snaked under another's clothes. There were at least six other pairs of girls furiously making out within a few feet of them, and a few of those pairs were doing a lot more than making out.

She blinked again, and again, trying to feel Santana, trying to feel that spark that always ignited between them when they touched. That fire and that heat that was so uniquely theirs. She couldn't find it and she couldn't feel it.

At least not here, not in this moment, not when she sensed so many eyes on them.

Or rather so many eyes on Santana who was still hotly panting against her neck, giving and taking and whispering her name over and over again as she slowly and purposely pumped her fingers into Brittany.

It felt good, because Santana always felt good but Brittany couldn't give herself over to it like she wanted. Not when there were so many girls, so many moans, so many bodies, so many stares. So many and so much and all of them, she felt, were looking and staring and wanting what she had, who she had.

Even though Santana was still in her short dress and the only skin on display was her arms and legs, Brittany couldn't get the idea out of her head: they're all looking at Santana because they all want Santana.

The girl standing in the corner, the girl on the other side of the hall, the girl making out with another young woman with open eyes, kissing her partner while casting an intrigued glance at Santana's back as she thrusted into Brittany.

Brittany swallowed and tried to shake her head to regain herself, to shake those thoughts from her head but she couldn't.

All she could see were flashes, of other girls, of hands and legs and thighs and lips and eyes. Eyes on her, eyes on Santana, eyes she couldn't escape.

And because of that for whatever reason, she couldn't let go, she couldn't find release even when she wanted it, even when she knew Santana was doing everything right, everything good to take her body there, to take both of them there.

Brittany shuddered...and not in the way she usually did at Santana's touch.

''Baby,'' she whispered into her ear softly and ran a hand over dark locks.

''God you feel so good,'' Santana said, still overcome with her own desire and blind to Brittany's moment of unease.

''Baby...San...hey,'' Brittany started. She pulled Santana's head back gently so they could look each other in the eyes. ''I don't think...I mean I...it's...''

At the first sign of obvious discomfort Santana stopped immediately, returning to her overly attentive self. ''Ev-everything okay?''

''Yeah, yeah,'' Brittany nodded, playing it all down, smirking it away so as to not worry her. ''I just think...I've kind of had enough of here. It's been...something alright but I think I'd rather go home.''

''Home?''

''Yeah, I just, I want you _in bed_ on top of me. I want us that way,'' Brittany quietly requested.

And without another word or needing to be convinced Santana gave her a single nod and a kiss.

She helped Brittany cover her lower section back up by smoothing out her dress and then led them back out, out of the crowds and the club and down the avenue.

When they got back to the loft they undressed quickly and fell into bed, and Brittany felt immensely more confident and comfortable now that they were alone with each other. She felt hypnotized watching as Santana slowly rocked against her, her perfect bronze body on full display above an equally nude Brittany. Their fronts meeting again and again and again, creating galaxies. Brittany gave her body up, ready to let go, to be had, to fall apart in those arms.

And oh how she did. Several times in fact. Santana seemed to want to go on forever, overcome with passion as if unable to stop until they were both spent and sated.

Their limbs tangled and entwined against wet messy sheets for the next couple of hours until finally Santana's hips went wild against Brittany, who was splayed open and wide as her girlfriend rolled against her.

They both saw white flash behind their closed eyes.

And then breathing heavily they both came back to earth.

Santana hummed as she opened her eyes. ''God damn,'' she said and looked down at where their bodies met and at the mess they had made together. The sheets were covered in them absolutely everywhere. ''Britt...you...were...incredible,'' she said between gasps for air, a lusty and proud grin spreading across her face.

Santana flopped down on top of Brittany, giving one of her exposed breasts a tender kiss before placing several more across her collarbone, neck and cheek, eventually her lips travelled up to give her the sweetest of kisses upon her mouth.

With a happy sexy little whimper Brittany kissed back, loving the attention and the weight of the other girl's body atop of her own. ''I was?''

Santana rolled off of her with a chuckle. ''You act like this is brand new information, babe.''

Brittany turned on her side, placed an elbow down and propped her head up with her palm. ''Well, you were pretty incredible yourself. I can't even count how many times I came.''

''Five,'' Santana stated with a wiggle of her brows. She looked quite proud of that feat.

''You kept count?''

''Of course. Tonight has to go in our Top 5 Fucks without a doubt,'' Santana cracked up, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. ''I can't believe what we did tonight. I mean, the backroom. That was...was...it was...''

Brittany was about to open her mouth and offer up a few words of her own. Strange, uncomfortable, hollow. It was all of those things amplified but before she could say any of that out loud Santana leapt back into speech.

''It was exciting,'' Santana continued with a laugh. Her eyes were glazed over, looking a little stunned at their dirty excursion. ''Right? I mean yeah it was kind of intimidating but I've never seen a place like that in my entire life. Like never in my wildest fantasies would I ever be in a scene like that, but I was, we were and...it was different and a little scary but with you...it was hot, Britt.''

Santana moved her hand over to Brittany's mouth and placed her thumb against her lips, stroking them lovingly.

''Do you really mean that?''

''Would I lie to you?'' Santana asked flippantly, thinking absolutely nothing of it and gave her temple a peck.

Brittany didn't answer, instead she watched Santana fall into a deep contented slumber which allowed Brittany to trace fingertips across her stomach and chest. Every once and awhile she let her hand wander up to touch the tips of her long dark hair before sliding back down and opening her hand up fully to glide her palm along the expanse of skin.

And in the dark Brittany blinked, and she ached as that certain tiny ball of worry and wonder in her gut began to grow. Not only did it grow from within her, it also began to gnaw at her insides, at her heart.

It was supposed to be a game, an adventure, a dirty little fieldtrip and more than anything as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Brittany wished Brian and his stupid big mouth had never brought it up or told them about it. That she had never joked about wanting to take a peek inside. That she had said no when Santana opened that door for them tonight.

She didn't like the feeling it gave of her, she didn't like seeing all of those eyes on Santana, she didn't like seeing girls openly lust after the person s he loved, and though she'd never say it out loud it hurt her heart just to witness it, to see desire burning in their eyes for what was hers...but more than that, more than any of it, it hurt to know that while she had found it all so empty and unappealing, Santana had found the scene exciting and seductive.

Brittany didn't want to think about what that meant. She didn't want to know what it meant. Because if it meant what she thought it meant, she knew something inside of her would surely break.

X

 **A/N: I'm still here. This chapter was a pain in the butt. The trickiest scene for me was Brittany and Brian during the Fondue For Two segment because I wasn't sure how to play it. At first I envisioned the scene as a silly filler moment but it was surprisingly hard to come up with funny questions for her to make him squirm. But then I thought what else can I try with this scene, why is it here, what could be it's purpose and I remembered a scene with those two that I cut from a previous chapter.**

 **Basically we all know how Glee sucked at representing bisexuality, well QAF was no different, if anything it was way worse. QAF fans will be the first to admit it had some major problematic elements. It severely lacked diversity. However** _ **for it's time**_ **(it began in the year 2000 which was a very landscape than today) it was generally considered groundbreaking. Groundbreaking doesn't mean it was perfect though.**

 **A fan once tweeted Randy Harrison (Justin) 'I wonder what Queer as Folk would have been in the Obama era' and Randy replied 'more colorful, more trans, more gender variant, less patriarchal and more queer'.**

 **One moment that always rubbed me the wrong way is a rather crappy remark Brian makes in S4 about bisexuality. I had previously written a scene where Brittany challenges Brian in conversation about the matter, and since I had some space I thought I could maybe incorporate bits and pieces of that into their interview segment.**

 **I'm afraid it perhaps comes off as preachy, but I just wanted that scene to happen because I wanted Brian to be smacked in the face with common sense, and I think Brittany was just the person to do it. In my head that scene is sort of righting a wrong from the series, if you will.**

 **As for what I'm doing with Brittany, well, you'll see though I'm curious if anyone has it figured out. Hmmm….**


	21. With Thunder Beneath Us All

**A/N: I've always felt I really suck at painting the picture for you imaginary readers, but if you want to get an idea of what I see in my head for Snix Night, check out QAF episode 2x20, when they launch the Rage comic at Babylon. I also make a reference to the fundraiser at Babylon in 5x10… ;)**

 **X**

 **That look will take me right to the ground**

 **And I'll be laughing the whole way down**

 **With thunder beneath us all**

 **\- Geographer**

 **X**

''Daaahhhhh, I feel like I'm going to vomit up my own lungs,'' Justin groaned as he dropped himself into a nice green patch of grass.

It was morning and Brittany found herself halting her jog to join her cousin as he went to lay about in the middle of the neighborhood park they had taken their exercise in.

She and Santana had woken up early to tag along with Daphne and Justin for a mid-morning workout and while Santana and Daphne had zoomed ahead, both of them in the zone and in a friendly competition to see who could atlast whom, Brittany had opted to lag behind with her cousin.

''Brittany you should go on without me,'' he said in between overly dramatic gasps for air, ''just circle back to collect me when you're done with your run...and like, bring me coffee on the way back. Coffee and some donut holes,'' Justin added with a chuckle. ''You know what, scratch that, bring me a sausage and egg breakfast sandwich instead. In the meantime I'll just stay here in this nice fluffy patch of grass.''

Brittany shook her head at that and decided to take pity on him as he continued to splay himself out starfish style under the sun. With an amused sigh she dropped down to sit beside him and began to stretch, placing her legs out in front of herself and leaning forward to touch the tips of her fingers to her sneakers

''Whatever,'' laughed Brittany at her cousin.

''Well as much as I admire your and Santana's work out regime I don't think I need to do anything as quite as intensive. I already have the perfect twink physique,'' he said with a playful wiggle of his brows. ''Plus I hate to to toot my own horn-''

''Psh, what are you talking about, you totally love tooting your own horn!''

''-but I also have an amazing ass. It's like magical.''

Brittany raised an eyebrow and conceded this. ''Okay even as your cousin I can objectively say yes you do. But you know I think that's just a thing that runs in the Pierce-Taylor family because my ass is pretty magical too.'' She then turned her body slightly to wiggle her bottom proudly.

 _Great asses did indeed run in the family._

Justin threw a leaf at her butt and began to snicker at her silliness. ''Oh my god stop!'' he said, holding his side when his body shook with chuckles.

''I'd even venture to say, Justin, that my ass is hotter than yours.''

''Oh yeah, says who?''

''Says Santana. She loves it so much her cell phone wallpaper is a pic of my ass.''

''What?'' he squeaked.

''I mean she ran it through a filter to like art it up, but yeah.''

Justin laughed again and fell back to place his hands behind his head, interlocking them and using them as a pillow of sorts. ''Speaking of, how are things going with the two of you?''

The mirth from Brittany's face slowly drained as she paused for a moment.

She wasn't sure how she wanted to play off her response. On one hand, things were sort of perfect between them. After everything and now that she was ready for it Santana really had turned into the most perfect girlfriend. She took her out on dates, she let Brittany hold her hand whenever she wanted to which was _all the time_ , she did the tiniest, cutest things like trying to make her breakfast and letting her wear Santana's dark short silk robe just because she knew that Brittany loved the way it felt against her skin. Santana bought her a wonderfully ridiculous plushie in the shape of an STI. She even shut down the Mon Incline so Brittany could watch the three rivers shimmer in the evening light. On top of all of that Santana took her out to dance just about every night with no shame or hesitance about being seen in Brittany's arms.

She was finally Santana's, and Santana was finally hers.

It was all Brittany had ever wanted.

But if she were honest with herself and with Justin here she would have to admit that while things had been going so wonderfully, so beautifully, and while Santana had been relishing her new title as girlfriend, Brittany had begun to feel like there was a new, unnamed obstacle forming off in the distance, quietly threatening to come seek and destroy what she had just been finally given.

While she wasn't really eager to confess any of this to anyone...Justin wasn't just anyone.

Justin was her kindred spirit. And if anyone could understand where she was coming from, it would be him.

Brittany and Justin had always had a quiet natural confidence about them. They pretty much knew they could have just about anyone and to their credit, they sorta did. But they had also known who they were and what they really wanted: a real committed relationship with Santana and Brian, respectively. But for all of their bravado Santana and Brian had always been the less confident, less sure ones. They so often pulled them in and pushed them out, terrified of labels, of admitting their feelings, of showing anyone the broken pieces of themselves but in those quiet moments when they did, when they allowed Justin and Brittany to glance over those pieces what was there beneath the surface was brave and breathtaking and...painfully fragile.

Still in the beginning Brian and Santana for their own individual reasons gave their bodies to people who meant absolutely nothing to them. It was what they wanted, they both said, even when it was abundantly clear to everyone it never fulfilled them in any real substantial way. For those two, who struggled with self worth, it was really all they could do to feel a sense of power and importance.

If other people wanted them it meant they were beautiful, and in Brian and Santana's mindset if they were beautiful, then they meant something. What both of them had always failed to understand though was that their beauty was more than skin, it came from somewhere else. Somewhere deeper.

Brittany knew the story. She knew that according to a many, Brian had been and continued to be some kind of irresistible sex god of Liberty Avenue. Able to have anyone, anywhere, anytime.

It was something that he had needed to do for a time, he also had to understand himself and love himself before he came to the realization that everything else and everyone else would always be scenery, nameless faceless extras and that the only one who could ever know him, who had ever had patience with him, who had loved him when he was so unloveable, was and would always be Justin.

Justin was Brian's exception.

And Brittany had always liked the idea that she was Santana's. Exception that is.

However, while Brian had ample time to explore and experience his sex god superpowers with other men, Santana...hadn't with other young women.

Santana had came out and immediately leapt right into a relationship with Brittany.

And Brittany had been so blinded by her own overwhelming happiness that she hadn't thought that maybe they should proceed slowly and cautiously to ensure that nothing they did or didn't do would jeopardize their future. Brittany had begun to wonder what if, what if the very complex Santana had just found herself, maybe it wasn't the best decision to rush into a relationship with her when she was just beginning to take her first steps as a young out woman.

There was the thought at the back of Brittany's head that maybe doing so was something they'd both regret, because seeing the way girls reacted to Santana and the way Santana had begun to react to them... _maybe that meant something_.

Was it fair to Santana, to be in a relationship with her when she'd never known what it felt like to be a liberated with a world of options before her.

Maybe it wasn't, Brittany thought, maybe she had just been too excited, too overjoyed about getting what she had always wanted to realize that what Santana might need is a moment of time to be on her own, to do her own thing, to find her footing and experience the world and then find Brittany when she was really and truly ready.

And yeah, maybe doing her own thing and experiencing the world meant other girls.

After all, everyone was always on about how Brian and Santana were so very alike…

Brittany had to wonder maybe deep down, whether Santana realized it or not, there was some kind of itch she had. Maybe she didn't feel it at the moment, but what if one day she did. What if one day she realized she had sacrificed the chance to experience single life and a sense of freedom to rush into their relationship? What if one day Santana woke up and regretted not taking those chances? What if, after coming down from the rush of it all, Santana would feel like she settled for Brittany?

More than that, what if one day they fell apart because Santana had denied herself the opportunity to sow her wild oats and it came back to bite both of them on the ass?

Maybe a lot of what happened that night in the backroom with she and Santana had been all in her head, maybe no one was paying all that much attention to Santana, maybe those lusty looks Brittany had sworn were being aimed at her girlfriend were just her imagination. Maybe it was just her head playing tricks on her. Maybe.

But even if all that had been her imagination running wild into dangerous territory, there was still the fact that beyond that Santana hadn't been put off by the scene and had actually found it stimulating, exciting, hot.

It was a real worry in Brittany's heart that had suddenly revealed itself. She wasn't yet sure if she was ready to share that with anyone. Even if that anyone was Justin.

''We've been sort of perfect lately,'' Brittany answered with a weak hollow smile. ''Santana is _the perfect girlfriend_. She's always doing something sweet or adorable and when she's not being her sweet and adorable self she's being her sexy, dreamy self. Everything is wonderful...just...really wonderful.''

X

''Excuse you,'' Daphne said with the tiniest snarl as she gave a young woman in workout tights a glare as if to say 'put your eyes back in your sockets and keep on moving'.

Santana laughed at Justin's BFF. ''What are you doing?''

The two of them were on the other side of the park and had come to stop at a wooden bench where they began to stretch their legs, taking turns lifting them over the back railing as they took a breather from their jog. A few moments prior another young female jogger had also come to stop with them and began using the bench in the same manner, to stretch herself as she took the space right next to Santana. Daphne had noticed the appreciative smile the girl had sent in Santana's direction and wasn't having any of it and began to stare the stranger down.

The female jogger took the hint and moved on, leaving them be.

''Giving that chick the bumrush. That girl was totally checking you out hardcore, Santana,'' Daphne explained, ''which was rude I mean she didn't know you and I weren't a couple. What if we were? Girl needed to step off.''

''Look at you, playing badass, it's cute, Daph.''

Daphne switched legs on the bench. ''Britt probably handles it better though right?''

''Handles what better?''

''Girls constantly checking you out,'' Daphne clarified, and noticed yet another young jogger toss an interested glance at Santana in passing as said jogger zoomed by.

Santana shook her head and plopped herself down onto the bench where she popped open her water bottle and took a gulp. ''I don't know. I don't think Brittany has to handle it...Brittany is sort of beyond that stuff ya know.''

Santana smiled as she thought back to that shower when she had been so overwhelmed with having been hit on that she confessed it to Brittany right away, only for Brittany to tell her that noticing other girls and having other girls notice her, was a part of being out. A part of figuring herself out.

Brittany was always and had always been so naturally self-confident. It was one of the things Santana so loved about her.

Everyone might think her girlfriend to be dim or naive, but Brittany had a certain insight, quiet and profound, and she looked at the world and at people in a way that alluded many.

''Really?'' Daphne squeaked.

''Really. Britt likes to say that me and her exist on this whole other level and that what we have is totally completely evolved from everyone and everything else, and it's true.''

''And Brittany never, like, wigs out when girls try to get their flirt on with you?''

''Brittany knows what it is and more importantly, what it isn't.'' Santana held out of water in offering to Daphne who accepted and took a sip and sat herself down beside Santana.

''And you're never tempted or anything?''

''Why would I be tempted? Have you seen the abs on my girl?'' Santana laughed at the mere idea that she could want anyone more than Brittany. Ludicrous. ''Britt is somehow that perfect balance of adorable girl next door and sexy mega flexible minx, like all rolled into one. She's everything. And the sex is like-''

'' _Oh I've heard what the sex is like_ ,'' Daphne snickered. ''Remember, when you and Britt took me clothes shopping there came a point where I had to wait and stand guard outside a changing stall for a half hour while you two did the deed.''

Santana didn't bother to hide her soft, proud smile. ''Right well, then you know that she gives me everything I could ever want or need. In that way. But! That isn't all we are or have. Even beyond the amazingly hot sex, Britt just...gives me so much. She trusts me, she accepts me, she believes in me, she's patient with me. She makes everything feel like an adventure. Waking up with Brittany every day _is_ an adventure.''

Daphne beamed at her, looking warmed by her sweet outpouring.

Daphne had always been the original Brian and Justin fangirl and judging by her squeeing about at Santana's side, it was clear she had also hopped upon the Brittany and Santana ship as well.

''You and Brittany are totally Relationship Goals,'' Daphne gushed like a schoolgirl.

''I don't know about that but,'' Santana sighed, content and in love, ''she and I are probably in the best place we've ever been, together. Me and her...girlfriends...happy...I never thought I'd get this far.''

''And here you are.''

''And here I am.''

X

A half hour later the two pairs rejoined as Santana and Daphne came jogging towards Justin and Brittany who had continued to lounge about within the beautifully trimmed grass and had somehow come to be surrounded by a handful of small ducklings that had wandered over to them from a nearby pond.

''Uhhhhhhh, how the heck did you two manage to wrangle all of these ducks to come towards you,'' Daphne questioned and squinted her eyes on confusion at the scene before them.

Justin shrugged and smiled. ''We didn't do anything. They came on their own.''

''Justin and I are _made of magic_ ,'' Brittany reminded her cousin's best friend. ''It can't be helped.''

''So who won the race?'' Justin asked, looking between the two dark haired young women.

''Neither of us,'' Daphne answered. ''I couldn't shake her and she couldn't shake me.''

''Even though I tried to trip her at least six different times,'' joked Santana who was rewarded with a friendly elbow in the side.

Justin and Daphne then started on about grabbing a quick, light bite of food. They floated an invite to Brittany and Santana but…

''I think Britt and I are gonna do our own thing right now,'' Santana chirped.

Brittany gave her a funny look but didn't question it. She followed her girlfriend's lead and after watching her cousin and his bestie go off to enjoy the rest of their day, she looked to Santana who held out her hands and helped her stand up.

''I have a little treat for you,'' Santana said coyly.

''What kind?''

''You're just gonna have to follow me and see.''

Brittany turned to face the ducks lightly quacking about around her feet. ''Bye duckies,'' she bid them farewell, blowing them a little air kiss as Santana slowly began to lead them off.

It was only a few minutes into their quiet, calm walk through the park that Santana took her gently by the hand and said ''this way'' and started leading them down a pathway and across a small bridge overlooking another small body of water.

Brittany was curious what Santana was so insistent about showing her and she was pleasantly surprised when after turning a corner they came to stop in front of a beautiful little sitting area. There was a large elaborate fountain and several benches surrounding it. There was also, Brittany noticed, a handful of street vendors set up selling food and drinks.

''What is...'' Brittany began, still unsure why Santana had taken them here but halted her speech when she saw that among the food vendors was a cute little pink snow cone stand.

''I saw this area when I was jogging with Daph and I know you love snow cones soooo,'' Santana sang quietly, ''even though we haven't had a proper breakfast yet I thought we could stand to treat ourselves.''

And just like that those troubling thoughts running around in her head disappeared. For the time being anyway. It was pretty impossible to be distracted by all of that when Santana was standing beside her looking all adorable and sweet, so very pleased with herself that she could give this small thing to her.

Brittany really did love snow cones. They were sweet and sticky and they tasted exactly like summer to her.

She felt Santana tug her hand and begin walking them both towards the stand.

Brittany couldn't contain her excitement. ''Can we? Really?''

''Babe, you can have whatever you want.''

What Brittany ended up wanting was a large rainbow snow cone, she even talked Santana into having one herself as well. And so they began to nibble on their icy snacks and continue their stroll. While they each had a hand occupied with a snow cone they linked their free hands between them, swinging it back and forth.

''So are you scared?'' Santana asked.

''Scared?'' Brittany repeated, lost.

''Or are you ready for it?''

''Forrrrrr?''

Santana bumped into her side. ''The Snix launch and fundraiser at Babylon. It's like finally here. Michael was telling me that Brian arranged for a bunch of press to be there. Like legit publications and even some super hip bloggers who totally could make it a huge deal.''

''Oh that,'' Brittany started...she really hadn't given any of those things much thought.

Yes she was proud of her comic and yes she was excited for the launch and fundraiser but it hadn't exactly been at the forefront of her mind lately. Still she was confident that she wouldn't flip or freak if she had to give an interview or be on camera for the project, what with Fondue For Two going into it's second season and all, she was used to being in front of a lens.

''No I think I'm ready for it,'' she answered. ''I mean Brian's supposed to know how to sell things. It's totally going to be a blast for sure.''

''Yeah,'' Santana agreed with a chuckle. ''I can't wait to see the Snixs in action, circulating the room to drum up donations.''

''Oh I bet,'' Brittany joshed.

''Obviously none of them are my degree of hotness-''

''Obviously.''

''But I think the crowd is gonna go nuts when they see everything. I know I can't wait for everyone to see what you brought to life with your crazy brilliant brain. Like I totally believe people are gonna love Snix but I think they're gonna love how out of this world imaginative you are, Britt. The world is gonna see what I've always known.''

''That I'm a sucker for a girl in tights?''

''That you have ideas inside of you that can change the world,'' Santana gushed.

Unable to hold back Brittany went to give her a peck on the cheek and smiled when she saw she left a rainbowy residue on her girlfriend from the syrup of the snowcone. She wiped it away with her thumb.

Santana didn't seem to mind. In fact she leaned into the touch and kind of looked like she enjoyed Brittany fretting over her face, giving her attention and poking at her adorable dimples as people jogged and strolled past them.

And it was moments like these, where they could stand and smile and just be for all the world to see, that made Brittany think that all of that other stuff, all of that noise and worry in her head and heart, maybe all of that truly was for nothing.

She shook those silly fleeting thoughts away, for the moment at least.

X

''You look beautiful tonight...''

Brian and Justin were standing in the elevator waiting for it to arrive on the correct level that would lead them to the loft.

Justin looked up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice and then immediately looked down at his choice of outfit for the evening, inspecting himself. The blonde man wore grey trousers and a crisp white trendy button up, all in all it was just an average but very stylish outfit and yet in Brian's eyes, it was so much more.

Brian bit his bottom lip and took the tiniest of breaths.

Justin moved his hand to Brian's chest, hitting the back of his hand against it.

''What, you are,'' Brian said, letting his eyes travel over Justin lovingly.

Those blue eyes, his cheekbones, the gorgeous blonde mop of hair, and that smile that could, in Brian's humble estimation, light up the entire universe.

''Well you don't look so bad yourself,'' Justin replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

Snix Night at Babylon was finally upon them and while the night was about promoting and selling the latest superhero addition to their comic book universe as well as raising money for a very worthy cause, there was surely going to be lots of time spent on the open dance floor.

The plan was for them to meet Santana and Brittany at the loft where they would all then depart in the car Brian had arranged for them and from there they would hit Babylon.

What wasn't a part of the plan? For Brian to show up at the loft and take one look at Santana before laughing and demanding that she change her outfit, because low and behold when she had opened the large metal sliding door to allow them entrance he saw that her outfit was a little too similar to his than his liking.

While Brian had opted for the optimal Brian Kinney outfit of black slacks and a black sleeveless button up shirt that featured his toned upper arms, Santana meanwhile stood in a very short black strapless dress that showed off her delicate tan shoulders.

They looked in that moment like mirror images.

''I'm not fucking changing, you're fucking changing,'' Santana scoffed at his demand.

''The fuck I am,'' Brian _pffted_ playfully. ''You can just march your trollop ass back into that bedroom and change outfits. I'm not rolling up into Babylon looking like _fuckin'_ twinsies with you.''

Santana placed her hands on her hips and made no effort to move. ''Yeah-no, that's not gonna happen. We're just gonna have to stop somewhere on the way to the club to get you another outfit. Don't worry though, they just opened a new shop on the avenue that's right up your alley. I'm sure you'll be able to find something new to wear at _Aging Club Boys 'R Us_.''

''Excuse me!''

''You wanna play, Kinney,'' she laughed, ''cause I can play...all day, every day.''

''Now now Brian, Santana,'' Justin started soothingly as he stepped between them at the threshold of the loft. He placed a hand on each of them, calming them instantly with his gentle smile. ''Nobody has to change their outfit. You _both_ look pretty.''

At Justin's intervention Santana shrugged off their harmless bickering as she made her way over to the white credenza in the corner of the loft where she had her makeup laid out. She picked up a brush and swept it across her cheeks a few times before packing everything up into a bag. Everything that is except a small compact mirror and a tiny pair of tweezers which she gingerly and wordlessly handed over to Brian.

''What?'' Brian asked her, eyeing the items in her hand.

''Nothing,'' Santana answered with her trademark smirk. ''I just thought you might want to take care of that slight unibrow problem.''

Brian couldn't stop the gasp from escaping his lips and went to place his palm against the space between his brows. Usually he plucked that but he must have forgotten and a feeling of utter despair washed over him with the knowledge that Santana of all people knew his deep dark secret.

''Never speak of this again,'' Brian whispered to Santana and shamefully took the items offered and turned his back to them as he went about tweezing.

Justin meanwhile made eye contact with Santana and shook his head at her, together they snickered about his wonderful but completely ridiculous boyfriend.

''Where's Brittany by the way?'' the blonde man asked.

''Oh she's-''

''Ready,'' Brittany interjected just then coming to stand at the top of the steps of the bedroom where she could overlook the rest of the loft. She stood in a deep purple dress that hugged her body perfectly and was somehow both adorable and sophisticated. The color of it contrasted with her pale skin in a way that made Santana's heart flutter. ''I'm ready.''

The smile that was on Santana's face washed away and was instantly replaced with a look of awe. She blinked slowly and unevenly, as if she were getting drunk on the very sight of her girlfriend.

''You look...'' Santana started but lost her train of thought, so overcome. ''I mean...wow. Wow wow. You look wow. _You look beautiful, Brittany_.''

Brittany made her way down to stand with the others and came to relax in front of Santana who was still admiring her form. ''You've seen me in this before like a half dozen times,'' she laughed at Santana's appreciation.

Brian, done with his plucking, turned around and joined Justin standing about and watching the scene before them as the two young women traded gushing smiles.

''So,'' Santana said. ''I could see you in the same outfit a million times and I'd still say you look beautiful. You always look beautiful. And tonight? You look... _so beautiful_.''

''Really?''

Santana nodded her answer.

''Cause you look pretty gorgeous yourself.''

Santana raised a shoulder, playing down Brittany's compliment. ''I ain't half bad.''

Brittany's eyes travelled over Santana. ''Please, you ain't half anything.''

''Ladies,'' Brian gently interrupted their moment, ''if you'd care to stop dry humping in front of Justin and I, our ride awaits.'' He made a wave to the loft door, indicating they should be moving along. ''And I don't know about you two but I'm ready to get my dance on.''

Santana linked arms with Brittany and began leading them to said door, though not before playfully slapping Brian on the shoulder. ''Shut it, Kinney.''

''What the fuck ever, Lopez,'' Brian snarked back.

''You know what, next time I'ma just let you go out in public with your facial disfigurement,'' Santana laughed and pointed a finger at his brow area.

Brian wrinkled up his nose at her. ''Yeah well next time I'll-''

''Brian, Santana,'' Brittany said, halting the two dark haired individuals from their harmless but comfortable back and forth. She pulled Santana closer into her side and used her free hand to give Brian a soothing pat to the arm. And just as they had with Justin's touch the two immediately instantly quieted and calmed themselves. ''Do not make Justin and I put you two in a time out,'' Brittany warned playfully.

X

They arrived on Liberty Avenue less than twenty minutes later and walked the long way down the alley towards the entrance to Babylon where Brian had arranged for an actual red carpet to be laid out. There were club patrons standing about on top of it, lining up around the block, waiting to get in.

Fortunately, along with Brian and Justin, Santana and Brittany were deemed VIP and could forego that hassle. They passed the anxious and eager crowds and made their way to the door where they bumped into Daphne who was just about to enter herself.

And right there in front of the entrance the young woman caught sight of the two pairs and burst out into messy, spluttery laughter.

''What's so funny?'' Justin asked, out of the loop.

''It's just,'' Daphne grinned and motioned with her hand to the two pairs as they stood together, arms linked with the other's partner.

Somewhere from their journey from their car to the door at Babylon Santana had fallen in step with Justin, linking arms with him in a friendly manner while Brian and Brittany did the same.

Daphne continued to cackle by herself, her face scrunching adorably in a fit of giggles. ''For a second there I thought in some other bizarro universe this is kind of what you guys would look like as couples if you were...ya know... straight.'' She gestured to Brittany and Brian who blinked at each other, then to Santana and Justin who shared a confused look between them. ''Seriously give it a second...think about it. Visually.''

Justin and Brittany just smiled and shook their heads at Daphne's weird and random thought, Santana and Brian however-

''Daphne, I adore you,'' Brian started, ''but that is the grossest thing I've ever heard.''

''So gross,'' Santana added.

And then in a comical over dramatic fashion they shivered at the mere thought of being straight in any far off distant alternate universe. Santana Lopez and Brian Kinney? Straight? What kind of sick mind would ever have such a thought? That there was science fiction.

''It was a joke!'' Daphne defended herself.

''You've scared me for life with that visual Daphne,'' Santana teased and screwed her own face up in mock horror.

''That is honestly the most disturbing thought I've ever heard, Daph!'' Brian exclaimed in faux outrage, making everyone in their group laugh, including Brittany and Justin who were amused by their girlfriend and boyfriend's dramatics.

Santana blinked. ''I don't even know what to say to that. I just-I just-I need to dance this out.''

''Agreed,'' Brian said.

With that Santana and Brian traded places so that they were now linked to their actual partners and that was how they entered the club on Snix Night, laughing together as Daphne trailed behind them.

As soon as they stepped foot into the club they were greeted by a young man and woman in nearly identical outfits dressed up to look like newsies. They even both sported newsie caps, very much like the one comic book _Bethany_ is often found sporting within the story. Unlike the character however the two club workers happened to be toting a beige canvas cloth bag around their bodies. They reached inside said bags and pulled their hands out to offer the five of them small black eye masks. Snix wear party favors.

Daphne, Brittany and Justin immediately put theirs into place and grinned at each other, so very tickled and amused. Santana and Brian put their masks on together a few seconds later and blinked at each other once they snapped the string behind their heads. They lifted their heads slightly, acknowledging the other. They really did look like superheros.

''Welcome to Gayopolis,'' the female newsie said as they passed her by.

Santana lit up as she looked skywards, taking in Babylon which was for the night at least partially transformed to look like the fictional city in the graphic novel.

In the center of it all hundreds of mask wearing club goers danced with each other, littered amongst them were several young women dressed up head to toe as the masked Snix, not to mention a few men hired to dress up as Rage. There were also a number of corners and nooks of the club dressed up to look like street corners and sidewalks and dark alleys. There was an occasional flyer plastered on the sets with 'IMPEACH MAYOR SWINE!' printed across it. There were cute faux newspaper stands with men and women working them, except there were no real papers or magazines in stock, only issues of the Snix comic being sold. There was also even a section where people were paying to get their picture taken with a Rage or a Snix or both.

''Oh my god, Santana, your boobs are gigantic,'' Brittany hollered.

''Huh?'' Santana looked down at her cleavage and wrinkled her brow as she concluded that while they were plentiful they were no bigger than they usually were.

''No I mean look.'' Brittany pointed to a wall that was bare except for the fact that from somewhere in the club a giant fifteen foot picture of the animated Snix, all smug and fierce, was being digitally projected onto it.

''Oh! Oh! Look at those Snixs up there!'' Daphne shouted and nodded up at a couple of masked Snixs dancing with people on a couple of platforms.

''This is fucking amazing,'' Santana said to Brian.

The man touched his heart. ''I'm Brian fucking Kinney, I only have one speed: fucking amazing.'' He turned to Brittany and bumped into her side gently. ''Do you like?''

''I love!'' Brittany said, her eyes still going around the building and trying to absorb every little thing.

''But this isn't the best part!'' Justin beamed to his cousin. ''I have a surprise for you Britt, Santana.''

The blonde man then looked to Brian and then Daphne and gave them a little hand motion, signalling that he was about to borrow Santana and Brittany and take them away for a moment. His boyfriend and best friend gave him nods in return.

''I think Daph and I are going to try to find Michael and Lindsay and the others, they should be around here somewhere,'' Brian said as he and Daphne began to walk towards the dance floor.

''We'll catch up with you guys later,'' Daphne added before she and Brian disappeared into the crowds.

Justin slapped his hands together and rubbed them rapidly as his face broke out into an infectious little grin. ''If you two would follow me I have someone I want you both to meet,'' he said and began to lead Brittany and Santana off to the side, through a closed off section of the club that eventually took them into a hallway. They passed a few storage rooms as well as a few boring looking office spaces in the backstage area of Babylon. ''Later tonight we have a sort of skit set up on stage to really introduce the crowd to the new characters in the comic and after that we're gonna have a little concert with an old friend of ours who came the last time we did a fundraiser at Babylon. Long story short Brian talked her into coming again and I thought with you guys being in glee and everything, well, you might get a kick out of getting a one on one meet and greet with her.''

''Who is it?'' Santana asked.

''Is it Barbra Streisand?'' Brittany questioned her cousin.

''God I hope not,'' Santana grumbled.

Brittany shrugged. ''Why? Barbra is pretty cool to hang out with.''

''Huh, how exactly would you know?'' Santana wondered.

''I once had a dream we totally met Barbra and she was pretty chill,'' Brittany explained with a nonchalant expression. ''Actually it was more like _three dreams_. Once we were in Las Vegas...and then Disneyland...and then New York. Also we were married. Also you punched Tinkerbell in the face for hitting on me.''

Santana nodded in understanding. ''Sounds like something I would do.''

''Also there were pirates and explosions and we may or may have not stolen a horse.''

''Now that sounds like something _you_ would do.''

''Right! I have the most awesome dreams.''

Justin blinked in silence, smiling and shaking his head at his cousin and her girlfriend and their confusing but adorable banter. ''Okay um,'' he gently interjected, ''it's not Barbra Streisand but that said, I don't think either of you will be disappointed.''

The three of them eventually came to a halt in front of a door where Justin knocked. The door was answered by a young woman wearing a lanyard and a headset. He whispered something to her and the woman disappeared for a few moments only to return, this time opening the door fully for the Justin, Brittany and Santana to enter.

And there in a back dressing room of Babylon is where Santana and Brittany found themselves standing face to face with the one and only Cyndi Lauper.

Singer. Activist. Icon.

Cyndi Lauper.

They quickly pulled off their Snix eye masks wanting to make sure they were really seeing what they were really seeing. Santana's mouth fell open and for once in her life words didn't tumble out of it. Brittany meanwhile emitted a few inward high pitched squeals as she wiggled and vibrated in place. They clutched at each other in surprise and disbelief, poking and pinching each other as if to prove to themselves that this was not some fantastical dream or hallucination.

''Cyndi this is my dear cousin Brittany Pierce and her girlfriend Santana Lopez,'' Justin stepped forward to make the introductions.

''Hiya ladies.''

Cyndi was smiling and sitting at a lit vanity dresser. Her platinum blonde hair was streaked slightly with tinges of pink and she was donning a perfectly tailored blazer with an elaborately decorated skirt that had the coolest wackiest poof to it. She had yet to say a word and yet everything about her presence was loud and awe-inspiring.

Justin looked at the two young women and their stunned reaction and decided to scram. ''I'll uh let the three of you talk for a bit. I'll be outside grabbing a drink.''

With that the blonde man made his exit along with the lanyard girl, leaving Santana and Brittany convulsing in excitement in front of the music icon.

It was several silent awkward minutes before either of them got up the nerve to say or do anything. Santana was the first to rapidly break out into a rushed clumsy speech. ''I just want to apologize if I vomit mid-speech Ms. Lauper but I have to say that your music has a special place in my heart for a number of reasons. I mean, the first time I saw Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion and your song _Time After Time_ played during Romy and Michelle's slow dance at prom together - TEARS! TEARS!'' Santana exclaimed, pointing to her face. ''It is legit my favorite scene in my favorite movie. Also I'm pretty sure that was the moment I knew I was a lesbian because all I could think of was how Romy and Michelle were so obviously soulmates and belonged together.''

Cyndi chuckled appreciatively at this but before she could speak Brittany suddenly found the bravery to chirp up too.

''And can I just say,'' Brittany began, ''that _She's So Unusual_ as a title pretty much describes my entire life! May I bow to you? I feel like I should bow to you. I'm just gonna bow to you!'' Brittany stepped forward and immediately went to her knee as if she were in front of royalty.

Cyndi cracked up, her laughter was quite nasally and yet completely endearing. She looked warmly at each of them as she spoke in her trademark Queens accent. Santana and Brittany just smiled in response, both of them on the verge of crying and/or fainting. ''Santana, Brittany...you two are pretty freakin' adorable, you know that right?'' Santana and Brittany shook their heads in the negative. ''Well ya are.''

''What exactly are _you_ doing in Pittsburgh of all places?'' Santana questioned as she and Brittany approached the singer who was gesturing for them to come closer and join her. Finally finding her breath Santana took a seat on a battered music equipment case while Brittany opted to perch herself on the edge of the dresser.

Cyndi shrugged about. ''Well I've been to Babylon before, plus I live in NYC and any time your amazingly talented cousin has an art show I'm there,'' she said, looking to Brittany. ''Love Justin, anyhow when his boyfriend Kinney called me up and told my people he had this wild idea to launch a new comic about a gay superhero and raise money for LGBTQ youth at the same event, I said I was in. I'm tonight's entertainment.''

''Wait, you're going to be performing tonight? Here? For reals?'' Brittany laughed.

''For reals, kid,'' Cyndi assured with a friendly wink. ''You know Justin might have let it slip that you two are in your school's glee club, is that right?''

Brittany blinked rapidly as she rushed to answer. ''We are!''

''We even made it to Nationals this past year. I mean...we didn't place but-'' Santana paused and winced at the disappointed memory.

''But that's still impressive,'' Cyndi insisted in her delightfully squeaky voice.

''Our club has even did one of your songs.''

''True Colors!'' Santana blurted eagerly.

''San and I sang backup and our friend Tina had lead vocals! It was one of the best covers we ever did.''

''You know not many people know this,'' Cyndi laughed, ''but back in the day when I first started out I was in a cover band. That's how I made a living for awhile, cover songs.''

''Seriously?'' Santana asked.

''Seriously.''

''Did you like it?''

''Wuh sure yeah.'' Cyndi bobbed her head around as if looking for the right words. ''For a time anyway. Doing that in clubs and bars let me get a feel for the scene and performing, but it also made me hungry ya know? For more. Eventually I wanted to do my own thing, have my own voice but knocking around in a cover band for a time, it was a good way for me to get my feet wet. Is that what you gals are doing?''

''Well I want to be a dancer,'' Brittany said and held her hand to her heart. ''Santana though, she's the singer. She's the real deal. She's the next big voice that's going to set the world on fire.''

''Are you now?''

Santana sputtered nervously under the inquisitive gaze of the music icon. She didn't want to appear immodest in front of the woman. ''I mean...I love singing and it's who I am and what I want to do but I don't know about any of that.''

''Well your girlfriend sure seems to believe you got what it takes, kid.'' Cyndi reached over to deliver a playful poke to Santana's shoulder.

''She does,'' Brittany reaffirmed to Cyndi, and then turned to Santana to add, '' _and you do_.''

Cyndi looked between them and smiled at Brittany's encouragement of her. ''So I wanna know more about this glee club you gals are in, tell me what it's all about,'' she said.

And so they did.

Santana admitted to Cyndi that even though she knows it to be kind of lame, she always felt like a rock star when the club really pulled it together. There was something beautiful yet ephemeral about that feeling she got when she was on stage with the others and every single member of the group was _on_. That was her favorite part of glee club, she said, it wasn't the applause or even the trophies, it was knowing that in that moment on stage you were creating something bigger than yourself and putting it out into the great vast universe.

And on Brittany's end though, her favorite part she saidwas finding a way to let her body express itself without traditional constraints. It wasn't about being the best technically, it was about letting your limbs hang loose and limber and letting the music speak through them. Music was a language Brittany said and she loved the idea of interpreting it to audiences through her body in expected, unconventional ways.

Cyndi smiled on as she listened to them both gush about what they most loved about performing and groan about what they found silly and tedious. Hands down though they said their favorite lessons were when they had special appreciation weeks for specific artists. Britney and Madonna primarily, though when Cyndi playfully teased them about why they had yet to have a Lauper week both Santana and Brittany agreed, the glee club definitely needed a week of pure Cyndi.

''Well tell ya kids what,'' Cyndi began and reached for what looked to be a worn but beautiful journal. She scribbled onto a page and handed it to Brittany. ''I have a new album I'm going to be promoting and touring in the next few months. I know I have a date in Ohio on the books. You call this number and talk to my personal assistant in a few weeks, I'll make sure you two and your entire club are in the front row, okay?''

''You're pulling our legs right?''

''Absolutely not, although it is on the condition that you talk to that Schuester guy you mentioned about having a Cyndi Lauper week,'' the singer joked.

''I'm sure he'd be down with it,'' said Brittany.

''And if he's not I'll make his ass be down with it,'' Santana said. ''Thank you, that's like mega generous of you.''

''Super mega generous,'' Brittany said in agreement and gratitude.

''Aye. Us girls gotta stick together,'' Cyndi said simply.

And with that Ms. Lauper said that while she was enjoying their chat she was going to take a bit of time to prepare for her performance. She assured them she'd be sticking around for a few hours after her set and promised them a dance later on.

Santana nodded, taking the cue and Brittany's hand. Together they thanked her one last time before turning and making their giggly exit.

Once they were back on the other side of the door they leapt into each other's arms and proceeded to give each other a hoppy little hug that lasted for several moments.

''Oh my fucking god, the club is never going to believe us!'' Santana squealed.

''I don't even believe us! Like did that just happen?'' Brittany exclaimed as she and Santana continued to bounce in place.

''Britt we just met a musical icon. That was like a once in a lifetime kinda thing.''

''You know we really should pitch a Cyndi Lauper week to the glee club.''

''Oh for sure. I'll totally have to call dibs on _Time After Time_ though.''

''Yeah?''

''But like as a duet with you.''

Brittany couldn't resist the urge to toy with her girlfriend. ''I can't believe Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion is your favorite movie. You've always told me it was Goodfellas for some reason.''

''Well yeah to protect my badass persona I had to say it was some classic mob movie.''

''You do know what this means right?''

Santana nodded. Of course she knew what this big reveal meant. ''That you're going to force me to learn Romy and Michelle's synchronized dance at the beginning of the movie so we can do it together?''

''Yep!''

''Fine but _not_ in public, we can do that one at home behind closed doors but I'm drawing the line there.''

That was good for Brittany. ''Yaaaay!''

They followed the sounds of the muted club music thumping away throughout the building until they found the heavy door that led back to the party taking place on the main floor of Babylon. Together they pushed it open…

They smiled up at the raining confetti, the dancing Snixs and Rages and the sea of masked clubbers moving their feet and throwing their hands up to the beats.

If this was any indication of how the evening would progress it was clear to each of them that the night could only get more interesting.

Snix Night had just begun.

X

 **A/N: So I decided to split Snix Night up into a few chapters, just because while this one was light and fun, the tone of the evening might shift in coming scenes.**

 **Also Cyndi Lauper did make a guest appearance in QAF 5x10 at a fundraiser at Babylon. I thought about using someone else, but I wanted that scene to take place because it just felt sweet and very in universe.**

 **Spoiler alert: it doesn't feel right to say that's one of my favorite episodes, simply because the episode does see Babylon come under attack (think Pulse nightclub) but it is one of the most emotional episodes of the show. At the end Babylon is nothing but rubble.**

 **Throughout the series the club served as Brian's personal playground and a symbol of liberation for the characters. When in doubt or pain, salvation through song could be found on that dance floor. But after it's bombed in 5x10 Brian didn't want to rebuild, he thought it was time to let it go because how could they or it ever come back from that, but in the end Michael convinces him that Liberty Avenue will always need a place to dance. That you have to keep dancing for the people who can't anymore. So they rebuild Babylon.**

 **So from the first time they set foot in it within this fic Brittany and Santana have been playing in the** _ **rebuilt**_ **Babylon that is seen within the final episode of QAF.**


	22. Something Of My Own Creation

**A/N: so the on stage Snix skit that plays out in this chapter is supposed to sort of be a throwback to the Rage skit in 2x20 of QAF during the launch party. Seriously Netflix that scene to get the full fun campy effect of everything.**

 **X**

 **fiction, when we're not together**

 **mistaken for a vision, something of my own creation**

 **The XX**

 **X**

Hand in hand with Brittany Santana had been enjoying the festivities of Snix Night.

After their private meeting with Cyndi Lauper they had re-entered the club and along with the rest of the Liberty Avenue crew (who had since arrived on their own) had began circulating the building, making pit stops at a few of the minor attractions Brian and Justin had orchestrated for the evening. Along with merch sales, each attraction required a donation fee for play or participation with all the proceeds going towards the Liberty Avenue Youth Center.

She and Brittany had piled into a old timey looking photobooth with Lindsay and Melanie where the four of them proceeded to make ridiculous faces at each other and the camera that flashed in front of them. It was a blur of rolled tongues and bunny ears and scrunchy faces. After that they had hit up the Pin The Tail On The Swine booth which Santana had to be dragged away from because after ten horribly failed attempts to pin the tail she declared it ''fucking rigged''. She had cooled down by the time she and Brittany accompanied Daphne, Emmett and Ted over to the kissing booth where people were lining up to receive a quick smooch from a Rage or Snix in full costume. Emmett had planted a hot one on one of the men dressed as Rage but what had Santana nearly spitting out her drink in amusement was when they all watched Daphne step up to get herself a little smooch with a Snix. It was by no means a full on makeout session, but it was also just a tad bit more than a peck on the lips. Afterwards Brittany couldn't stop herself from teasing Daphne about the blush that ran over her skin, convinced Daphne had been into it more than she was letting on.

''Oh my god, just admit it you totally have the hots for Snix,'' Brittany said to Daphne, waving at a cardboard cutout of graphic novel Snix as the entire group made their way over to the bar.

''Psshhh,'' Daphne snorted in reply. ''There's no way I would have a crush on Santana, I think you two are made for each other.''

''Maybe you don't have a crush on Santana-'' Melanie began.

''Maybe you just have a crush on Snix _the character_ ,'' Lindsay finished her wife's thought.

''You wouldn't be alone if you did, Daph,'' Emmett chimed in with a nod over to the dance floor.

Everyone in the club seemed more than happy to open up their clutches and wallets for a good cause and it appeared Snix the character was a hit with crowds. The Snixs dressed up in costume were working the floor, dancing about with the clubbers and a few of the hired actresses even seemed to have attracted gaggles of girls swooning and fluttering about them. There was something about the dark hair and the eye masks that got the young women of Liberty Avenue going.

''You know you should go ask one of the Snixs to dance,'' Santana suggested to Daphne with a wicked glint in her eye. ''Just remember the original is very much taken.''

''Like I would even want the original,'' laughed Daphne who flapped her hand and turned away.

Everyone in their group busied themselves then, turning each of their bodies towards the actual bar and either conversing with each other or talking to one of the many bartenders and putting in their drink orders. With everyone else occupied Brittany had taken the opportunity to wrap herself around Santana, melting and cuddling into her side.

''You really are the Snix-est of them all,'' she said adoringly and reached over to pull down the small mask that had been resting on top of Santana's head and allowed it to snap into place to frame her dark eyes.

''I am huh?''

''Totally. In fact I was thinking-''

''Always a dangerous sign,'' quipped Santana.

''-that later tonight when we go home you could maybeeeeeee,'' Brittany lowered her voice and sang the last part of her sentence.

''Maybe what?''

''Maybe wear it...in bed.'' She gave the mask just the tiniest of tweaks, straightening it unnecessarily yet flirtatiously.

Santana was thankful she had yet to get her hands on another drink because she was pretty sure if she had, she would be doing a spit-take right about now, spewing alcohol all over her front. The mere thought of Brittany wanting her to take her to bed wearing her Snix mask (and nothing but her Snix mask) made Santana choke on air. Her heart jumped at the proposal. _Oh how she loved this girl._

''Reallllllyyyyy?'' Santana asked, drawing out the word, so very intrigued and more than just a little hot under the collar. If she were wearing a collar.

''You look crazy sexy with it on.''

Slightly embarrassed by her sputtering initial reaction Santana tried her best to straighten up and give the blonde her best smoldering stare. ''Well then I think I can definitely arrange for the real Snix to uh, pay you a very special visit tonight.''

Santana went in for a kiss but was startled out of it when out of nowhere the music came to an abrupt halt and the lights went down.

''What was that?'' Brittany asked, looking up at the ceiling in confusion.

''It's a show,'' Justin said, lighting up and moving to stand beside his cousin along with Santana.

The usual thumpa thumpa of the club was soon replaced with the soundtrack of police sirens as the lights upon the stage section of the club went up, highlighting the fake cityscape set placed upon it.

A spotlight came to rest upon an attractive woman who was the MC for the evening, in striking make up and a shimmery pantsuit standing at the side of the stage with a mic.

''Welcome to Gayopolis,'' the MC said to the audience who had all turned to face her and the stage and gave her their silent attention. ''Home of that fabulous superhero Rage. But tonight you're going to meet a new masked avenger. Her name is Snix. With her powers of mind and body she's here to protect our citizens, fight injustice and intolerance and destroy the forces of evil... _all while making the ladies of Gayopolis swoon_.''

At this the crowds cheered and clapped. Dramatic music rose from the background, signalling a shift of focus within the skit.

''What's that? Uh oh, it sounds like someone's in trouble,'' the MC said before the spotlight shifted away from her and to the mainstage area.

There on the stage within the city set a young tall blonde woman appeared, scrambling down a mock alley as Swine's henchmen shouted, yelled out slurs and gave chase. The woman of course was in character and in costume as _Bethany_ , her hair long and straightened, she donned a thin jacket and newsie hat. She - as Bethany - put up a fight but eventually the bit players playing henchmen grabbed hold of her, even as she struggled and shouted for help.

''Somewhere in Gayopolis her cries are heard,'' the MC declared, still bathed in darkness off to the side.

Small displays of pyrotechnics went off on the stage and puffs of smoke appeared in an instant. The crowd hooted in awe which only got louder when amongst the smoke a figure began to rise. It seemed the stage had the ability to raise people from beneath it and so from a special compartment underneath one of the young women dressed as Snix appeared dramatically, slowly rising from below until the small platform simply blended in with the stage floor. There she stood in tights and eye mask, looking fierce and heroic, though she didn't stay still for long. She as Snix began to tear the henchmen off of Bethany one by one in a stage fight until she had them where she wanted them in a corner. It was then she faced and gave them an intense stare and a strange vibrant green light from above stage flickered upon them and the henchmen actors froze as if trapped by it, as if Snix had created some superhero force field.

''Snix traps Swine's henchmen in a mind distortion field,'' the MC continued to narrate to the crowd. ''They begin to perceive _each other_ as queer and beat themselves to unconsciousness.''

The henchmen, under Snix's mind control, began to fight each other, throwing fake punches and strikes until they play collapse on stage, at which point the soundtrack changes. Lights flash to simulate thunder and the sound of rain began to rise, along with some stringy arrangement.

Bethany stood to face her hero whose chest heaved ever so slightly.

''Who are you?''

''I'm Snix,'' the young woman in costume answered, her voice smooth yet intense.

Bursts of bright white pyrotechnics went off and flashed behind them.

The whole skit was over the top and more than just a tad campy but the crowds were eating it up, cheering and hollering towards the stage, especially as the costumed Snix took the costumed Bethany into her arms and gave her a kiss that was worthy of any giant blockbuster superhero movie climax where the hero gets the girl.

The MC came out from out of the shadows to stand before the two actresses in order to address the crowd. ''And when justice prevails in Gayopolis...EVERYBODY DANCES!''

And just like that the thumping music came back on, as did the constant flow of confetti in the air and the entire cast of the skit broke character, including the henchmen who had begun to stand up, began dancing.

''Just as a reminder all comic and merch sales tonight are going to our local Liberty House Youth Center,'' the MC shouted into the mic over the music. ''You don't have to be Snix or Rage to be a superhero so open up your pockets and give tonight everybody!''

Everyone cheered and lifted their drinks once more before they went back to the music and Snix themed attractions within Babylon to continue on with the festivities.

''I'm trying to decide if that was insanely cheesy or insanely awesome,'' Santana said and smiled over at Brittany.

''I think it was both,'' Brittany concluded.

Brian gently placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder. ''Do you think you could tear yourself away from your own personal Snix so I can borrow you for a bit? I have some press people here who want to talk to you and Justin.''

Brittany raised her eyebrows and looked to Santana who gave her an encouraging smile. ''You wanna come with?'' Brittany asked.

''Nah, you go ahead.''

''You don't mind?''

''Of course not. This is your big night. Your comic. You and Justin do your interview thing. I'm just going to hang back here with the others.''

''You're sure?''

''Totally sure. Now go impress the pants off of everyone.''

''Gross but okay.''

''You know what I mean,'' Santana placed a hand at Brittany's hip and gave it a gentle, affectionate squeeze. ''Go. Before I start to miss you too much.''

''I'll be back before Cyndi does her set,'' Brittany assured and gave her lips a light peck.

And with that she was off with Brian and Justin in tow, leaving Santana to stand with Lindsay, Melanie, Hunter and Daphne who were all staring at her with annoyingly sweet smiles on their faces. Faces that clearly said _you two are adorable together_. They were so obviously amused by how quickly she turned soft and squishy when her attention was focused on Brittany.

''What-shut up!'' Santana ordered loudly, scoffing at them all.

Each and every one of them laughed in response to her, so not threatened by her tone or her words. It was kind of hard to buy them when just seconds ago she was making googly eyes at her girlfriend. Melanie was tickled enough to reach over and poke a finger at one of Santana's cheeks in a playful yet teasing manner, as if she were some giant toddler.

Santana promptly and comically slapped the lawyer's hand away with a laugh. She made to grab at a Snix comic randomly laying about on the countertop of the bar, holding it up to show it's cover. ''If any of you say one word about how _sweet_ or _cute_ or _wonderful_ I am, I will go all Snix on your ass,'' she warned and only got chuckles in return.

Even amongst their laughs, she had to smile though because she knew it all came from a place of friendship and warmth.

''You're all so annoying, I hate you,'' Santana said unconvincingly.

Hunter and Daphne stepped forward, each of them taking one of her arms and sliding their own into it. ''Yeah yeah whatever,'' Daphne shushed her in a sisterly way, letting that remark roll off of her with ease.

''Since your girlfriend is occupied you gotta come dance with us,'' Hunter encouraged.

She let out several half-hearted grumbles but allowed herself to be dragged off to the dance floor. Melanie and Lindsay however opted to remain at the bar, enjoying their drinks, the music and the atmosphere.

The married couple wickedly chuckled as Daphne and Hunter began to dance oh so very adorkably. Santana stood nearby watching the two, horrified by their energetic but embarrassing dance moves as Hunter turned around and began to back his ass up on Daphne who danced around it, throwing her hands up in the air, occasionally giving Hunter fake swats on the butt.

''Should we go rescue Santana from them?'' Lindsay pondered.

Melanie grinned. ''Nah, I kinda enjoy watching her squirm a little. Give it fifteen minutes then we'll go on our rescue mission.''

Lindsay nodded and continued to survey the crowds, smiling at the scene before her, though that smile faltered when she caught sight of someone she recognized. Their waitress from the girl bar when they had taken the younger couple out for the evening.

''That girl right there, wasn't she our waitress at Leda's bar?'' Lindsay asked her wife and squinted as she tried to recall more clearly. ''What was her name? Kaitlin something right?''

Melanie looked over, finally seeing the young woman that had waited on their table several nights ago was now dancing under the confetti rain of Babylon with several others surrounding her.

''That would be the bitch,'' deduced Melanie with a sigh. Stunned by those words Lindsay looked to her wife. ''What, she was,'' Melanie insisted firmly and sipped at her cocktail. ''She sucked at serving us and she was especially horrible to Brittany, getting her drink orders wrong, pretending like she didn't hear her when she asked for something. That waitress was rude as fuck to her.''

''She really was.''

''It's why Santana pulled me aside and asked if I could get Leda to send some other server to take care of us for the rest of the night. It was pretty fucking clear what was going on. She was into Santana and was being an asshole to Brittany out of jealousy or whatever the fuck and Santana rightfully shut it down.'' Melanie scowled in the direction of the rude ass waitress. ''Honestly I have half the mind to go over there and tell her to get the hell out of here.''

''You will not,'' Lindsay laughed, though she was also serious. ''This is Brittany's big night and the last thing she deserves is to have a scene in the middle of it all.''

Melanie scrunched up her face at that.

''Look I think she's horrid too,'' Lindsay continued, ''and if we see something about to go down, we should absolutely get her tossed out of here, but she's nowhere near either of them right now.'' She threw a nod over to the corner of the club where Brittany and Justin were standing with a group of people taking pictures and talking into cameras, and then threw another nod over in the direction of Santana who was still trapped dancing about with Daphne and Hunter.

''I say for now we should just let it be,'' Lindsay suggested to her wife.

Melanie tilted her head, a part of her was offended on Santana and Brittany's behalf, that someone who had so clearly disrespected their relationship to their faces would even think to show up to an event that was basically being thrown in support of Brittany's project, another part however could see the sense her wife was trying to make.

Off over a short distance away the young woman in question began dancing about with a costume-clad, eye-mask sporting Snix…

X

''So what was your intention when you wrote this story? Rage is known for being a very adult in themes and imagery. Was it your intention to have this new spin off character Snix mirror that in terms of delivering the same level of provocativeness?''

Standing in front of large cardboard and print promotional materials for Snix, Brittany and Justin were fielding questions from local media and bloggers there to cover the buzzy event.

Babylon was the most popular dance club in Pittsburgh and Brian was one of the best ad men in the country, not to mention that the Rage comic had a very fervent following and any spin off or spin off character was going to attract eyes. The press was definitely out and eager. Most of them seemed to be enjoying themselves and the event however every so often an interviewer threw a question at them that was either meant to criticise or completely missed the point of it all.

''I feel like you're focusing on one aspect of Rage and Snix as comics and as characters,'' Brittany replied to the man who had leveled the question in her direction and immediately placed a recording device in her face. ''Rage and Snix don't exist just to be provocative, and if that's all one takes away from this then they're only getting about ten percent of the story. Is Snix a sexual being? Yes, the comic doesn't shy away from the fact that she has a love interest and there's a clear chemical attraction between them but it doesn't exist for shock or titillation. When Snix takes Bethany to bed, it isn't just about sex, it's about their unspoken bond, it's about their love, _it's about Bethany bringing Snix back to life_. I mean how many superhero stories have we watched and read where the straight hero and the straight love interest embrace on screen or on page, why should Snix - or Rage for that matter - get anything less than that.''

The blogger nodded his head about and then turned to Justin, pushing the recorder over to him to hear if he had anything to add.

''Everything she said,'' Justin said proudly, in agreement with his cousin.

''Right,'' Brittany started again confidently continuing on with her answer. ''Like I said that's one part of the story and if critics want to focus on that - okay - but this story has other things to say, about friendship, about community, about standing up, about believing in yourself. The way I wrote Snix, she doesn't need a male character to inform her of who she is, she doesn't need anyone saving her because she saves herself and she saves others. That's an important message to girls, young girls especially, that we can be our own saviors, that we can also get the girl in the end and that anyone who tries to tell us differently...is, well, swine.''

The man accepted that and from behind him Brian tapped his shoulder, silently instructing him to move along. There were several others there waiting for their turn to lob a few questions in Justin and Brittany's direction.

''This is really fun,'' she said to her cousin.

''You just totally put that blogger's ass in his place,'' Justin laughed.

''It's a talent.''

They smiled at each other and waited for the next interviewer to approach as camera's continued to flash upon their faces.

X

The night flew by from there. There were games and pictures and drinks and confetti and dancing and of course the thumpa thumpa of Cyndi Lauper when she finally graced the patrons of Babylon with her presence. She began her set with Shine which was fitting as beams of light went wild as she took the stage and the mic.

The singer serenaded the crowd with her most famous tracks one by one, and while Brittany bounced and yipped in glee throughout, unashamed of letting her squee free Santana did her best to remain chill, every so often recording a few moments of video to post to her Instagram (where Kurt, Tina and Mercedes were freaking out in the comments and begging her to post more).

It was wonderful and it was a night that seemed to go on forever.

Or rather, Santana wished it could go on forever as she looked around and found herself surrounded with this new group of friends she had made.

She never thought coming to fucking Pittsburgh for her summer vacation would ever lead her here.

She had never thought she'd be ready like this, be out like this, be happy like this. She never thought she'd make friends like this. But most of all, she thought as she wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist and pulled her in when Cyndi finally did Time after Time, she never thought she'd get the girl like this.

For someone who had worked so hard and so long to be seen and perceived as the villain in everyone else's story, it was surreal to be told that the story she had always told herself, the story she had always believed was wrong. She wasn't the villain. She was the hero.

Quite literally.

Brittany had rewritten the story, to tell it as she herself had always seen it, to explain Santana in the way she had always saw her. The blonde had put pen to paper and challenged the reader to rethink everything they had ever been told about what a real hero is, about what a real hero looks like, about who a hero is supposed to love.

And Brittany's story, it didn't abide by your standard superhero rules and it certainly didn't color inside the lines. It said screw the lines. It was brave and it was fearless and it was proud. It was Snix.

Later though when the concert ended and Cyndi took her bow, the party didn't seem to be dying at all. It just kept on going, wonderfully and endlessly.

She only pulled herself away from Brittany and the others when she began to feel her cell phone vibrate in her cleavage, alerting her of a call. She stuck her tongue out just slightly as she fished for it and then-

''B, I'm gonna take this,'' she said to Brittany, putting her phone to her ear and pointing at it.

Brittany was in the middle of doing a shot with Brian, she held the liquid in her mouth while she gave Santana a thumbs up. Santana turned and began to walk off in search of a quieter area to take her call. It was pretty futile as every inch of the club was thumping with the dance beat. She found a spot near the coat check before taking the call via Facetime.

''What do you bitches want?'' she asked in greeting as she saw Tina, Kurt and Mercedes come into view on the other side of the screen from their home back in Lima. The three friends were scrunched in together tightly, it looked like Kurt was holding the phone out so they could all be in view.

''Good evening to you two Santana,'' Mercedes said with amusement.

''Oh my god, we want to know where in the hell are you,'' began Kurt, ''and why are you wearing a mask?''

''If the mask is a weird sex thing we don't wanna know,'' Tina teased.

Mercedes gave Tina a playful slap in the side and rolled her eyes. ''Nevermind that, girl, how in the world did you manage Cyndi Lauper tickets?!''

''We've been freaking out over the stuff you've been posting to Instagram in the last hour,'' Kurt exclaimed.

Santana smiled. She really did miss those dorks. ''I'm in a gay dance club.''

''That explains the background noise,'' Mercedes said.

''And the abundant use of body glitter on the people standing behind you,'' Kurt added.

''It's just this sort of launch party-slash-fundraiser thing we got going here. Cyndi's the surprise musical guest.''

''I'm so freaking jealous, it's not even funny,'' Tina admitted wistfully.

''Well you shouldn't be,'' Santana said smoothly, taking a bit of pride as she went on. ''Because Britt's cousin Justin totally scored me and her a backstage meeting with her and long story short B and I are like BFFs with Cyndi know.'' She shrugged with a certain kind of nonchalance, totally omitting the fact that she had been on the verge of fainting when she had come face to face with the singer. ''You losers will be happy to know that Brittany and I scored the entire glee club front row seats to her next concert in Ohio.''

Tina and Kurt yelped in happiness but Mercedes was just a tiny bit more skeptical and hushed them. ''You guys she's totally pulling our legs,'' Mercedes said, trying to hush her friends.

''What,'' laughed Santana. ''You don't believe that I met Cyndi Lauper or that I scored the glee club tickets to one of her concerts?''

''I don't know if it's a matter of believing you,'' Mercedes said cautiously. ''It's that you do have a tendency for tall tales. Like that time you told me you brought a wheelbarrow to Breadstix and filled it up.''

''That was totally true and totally happened!''

Tina nodded. ''Or that time you tried to convince us that your mom was Gloria Estefan.''

''Well she _**looks like her**_ so that makes it like a half-truth,'' Santana hollered in her own defense.

''Or that time you told us Ms. Pillsbury was really a giant insect in disguise as a human.''

''Have you seen the way that woman eats her food?'' Santana asked. ''Also I had seen that exact Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode that week soooo.''

They went back and forth for at least twenty minutes until Santana finally shut them up by telling them that she was going to do them a solid. She was going to find Cyndi Lauper and get the singer on the line so they could see with their own eyes that she wasn't yanking their chain for the fun of it.

She walked through the club and through the crowds until she bumped into Emmett and Ted who were able to point her in the right direction. Over near the stage Cyndi was surrounded by press people as well as her own team. Santana waited it out, convincing the others to stay on the line until she saw an opening. Thankfully Ms. Lauper had enough of the flash and attention and waved everyone off, leaving just Santana and her phone there on the sidelines.

''I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could do me a favor,'' Santana started. ''I got some dork-ass friends back home who would give anything to say hi to you. It'd mean a lot to them, and me if I could rub their nose in it.''

Cyndi broke out into a wide smile. ''These wouldn't be some of your friends from glee club would it?''

''Actually yeah.''

''Wuh then I'd love to.''

Santana looked down at the screen and at her friends inside of it. So ready to watch them choke on their words and flutter about, in awe and respect of her and her awesome ass connections.

''Hiya kids,'' Cyndi greeted them all, taking Santana's phone when she offered it to her.

Tina's eyes widened as an overly dramatic gasp rolled out of her, meanwhile Kurt held a shaky, trembling hand to his mouth in shock. Mercedes simply let out a quiet ''oh my gaaaaaaahhhhhh''.

Then the three of them then leapt into speech, entering into some rapid-fire dialogue about how much they adored Cyndi and her music and her style and her voice. Cyndi just smiled and indulged them but didn't seem to be following anything they were saying when they were constantly talking over each other in high-pitched squeals. They kind of sounded like dolphins trying to communicate with each other.

''Are they always like this?'' Cyndi turned to Santana and quietly asked out of the side of her mouth.

''Pretty much,'' Santana affirmed with a look of affection as her friends made fools of themselves on the tiny glowing screen in front of her.

X

''Okay, I'm bored with this,'' Brittany announced to Brian, waving down at the shot glasses they had accumulated on the bar top. ''Shots aren't as fun unless Santana's doing them off my stomach.''

Brian nodded and ordered two waters for them. They drank and turned around to watch the rest of their friends on the dance floor. Justin and Daphne were shaking it on one of the platforms, Melanie and Lindsay were laughing in each other's arms and Ted, Michael and Emmett were goofing with each other.

''So, what's it like knowing you're sleeping with the girl every woman on Liberty Avenue is drooling over tonight,'' Brian began, throwing a thumb at the costumed Snixs and the merch and the posters littering the club.

Brittany gave him a mirthless chuckle. She didn't find the remark all that funny. It was still a sore spot, not that she had told anyone of course.

Brian blinked, somehow sensing her sudden unease. ''Trouble in paradise?'' he asked playfully.

Brittany however for once wasn't in such a playful mood. At least not about this. At least not after several drinks. _Where was Santana?_

''No, no trouble,'' she admitted with a long sigh.

''It's just I've never seen your face look like that.''

''Like what?''

''Sad,'' Brian answered with a look of concern. ''I mean Justin has that same face. It usually means something is wrong.''

''Yeah well, even if there was, are you, Brian Kinney, offering to lend a sympathetic ear?''

''What can I say, I'm just tipsy enough to be mildly interested.''

She shrugged him off lightheartedly. Now was not the time and certainly not the place to spew any of her strange and conflicting feelings, and certainly not to Brian Kinney who although she considered a friend probably wouldn't understand where she was coming from.

''I'm fine,'' she insisted. ''Nothing is wrong, I think I'm just tired.''

''The car is outside. If you're done for the night, why don't you go on ahead and take it home.'' He started to search for his phone. ''I'll call the driver to the front to pick you up.''

''Maybe in a bit.'' She placed a hand to his forearm, stopping him. ''I don't want to leave without Santana, she's still out there somewhere having fun. As soon as she gets back though.''

''Are you sure you're okay?''

''Yeah. Doing all of those interviews earlier made my brain feel itchy,'' she said, flapping a hand at him dismissively. ''I think I just need to finish my water here is all. Anyway nevermind me why don't you go dance with Justin out there? I haven't seen you two on the dance floor tonight.''

Brian gave her a half smile but hesitated to leave. ''...I can stay here with you.'' He dipped his head, indicating the spot they occupied. He didn't want to leave her by herself when he sensed that perhaps she wasn't all herself.

''No you should go find Justin and get your dance on with him,'' she urged, giving him a friendly nudge at his shoulder.

Brian looked like he wanted to say something but he held his words and went on and was soon swallowed into the crowd as he went in search of his boyfriend.

Brittany pulled out her phone and dialed Santana but it went straight to voicemail, she tried her hand at a short text. ' _Where are you?'_ But after ten minutes it remained unanswered and so she pushed herself away from the bar and began her own search.

She had been enjoying herself throughout the evening but there had been something about Brian's flippant little remark about Santana being the most desirable woman on Liberty Avenue that picked at something inside of her. She just wanted to go home and to crawl into bed and sleep her slight buzz off.

She gently jostled her way through people dancing or standing about, it was hard to make anything out though all she could see was shoulders and hair and brief flashes of faces. Everything and everyone blurred together until something gave her pause.

The waitress.

That one waitress who had been horrible to her and who had so obviously had it bad for Santana. The one she watched Santana have a heated exchange with at the girl bar Lindsay and Melanie had invited them out to. There she was in the middle of the dance floor giggling about and sticking her tongue down another girl's throat, furiously making out in front of anyone and everyone.

Later on Brittany would think back to this moment and wonder what it was, whether it was the lighting or the lack thereof, or perhaps it was the drinks she had consumed earlier, or maybe it was just the fact that Brian's remark was still ringing in her ears but then and there on the crowded dance floor of Babylon for a millisecond that somehow felt like a tiny eternity her eyes played the cruelest of tricks on her.

Brittany saw the waitress kissing someone with dark hair and an eye mask and full lips and a devilish little smirk: _Santana_. Her heart felt like it had shriveled up and died inside of her. There was for the briefest of moments a flash of pain in her chest, so devastating and brutal. It was a horribly ugly throbbing feeling.

She wanted to throw up. She wanted to be sick.

The sight of Santana in someone else's arms.

And then.

And then she blinked long and hard and when she opened her eyes again and her vision cleared itself of unshed tears, she was brought back to reality.

And the reality was, it wasn't Santana.

No.

The nose was all wrong, the hair was parted differently, the eyes were a different shade. The waitress was all over one of the several costumed Snixs. It wasn't Santana. It was just one of her doppelgangers who was hired to work the party because she shared a few similar features.

That's all it was. That's who it was.

Brittany swallowed and shook her head at herself for even thinking for a moment that it could ever or would ever be Santana. She knew her girlfriend better than that. It was stupid and it was laughable, she knew. But for that millisecond, that millisecond that seemed to stretch in time it was real, at least in her head, and the physical pain that shot through her had been more than real. It had been shattering.

It made her feel like a fool, like an idiot.

Most of all it made her feel like the worst girlfriend in the world.

 _To even think that Santana would ever be capable of something like that..._

She watched as the waitress and the Snix in costume began walking towards her. The waitress stopped in recognition, assessing her from head to toe. The Snix who was clueless to everything simply stood and said nothing, but the waitress gave her a nasty little smile that was anything but kind.

''I remember you from that other night,'' the young woman said. ''You and that other couple were at the club I work. What are you doing?''

''This is my event,'' Brittany said, with a tiny edge to her voice. ''This is my party.''

''Right. What happened to your girlfriend?''

''She's around,'' Brittany answered cooly. _Not that it's any of your business._

''Mmm, shame I didn't get to see her again. Would have really enjoyed that.''

Brittany replied unenthusiastically. ''I'm sure Santana will be sorry she missed you.''

''Santana, that's her name,'' the waitress said, drawing out the words in a petty little tone, taking a sort of delight in watching Brittany twitch at the small talk. ''You know, your girl got my ass chewed out by my boss for 'inappropriate behavior on the job'.''

In no mood for niceties Brittany retorted, ''Maybe it's a sign that you're not very good at it. The service industry isn't for everybody with sparkling personalities likes yours.''

The costumed Snix looked between Brittany and the waitress, unsure of what she was witnessing but definitely sensing some kind of tension. ''Do you guys know each other?''

''No,'' Brittany answered shortly. ''We don't.''

The waitress shook her head at the Snix. ''She's just some girl with a bitch girlfriend who gave me shit at work when I was serving them.''

Brittany squinted her eyes at that. _The same bitch girlfriend you couldn't take your eyes off of_ , she wanted to shout at her, but didn't.

''Well it's been _fun_ this one and I were just on our way to the back room,'' the waitress explained, throwing a nod at the Snix at her side who was her hookup for the evening. ''For a little fun.''

Brittany winced, so very repulsed by the girl's tone and attitude.

''So if you'll excuse us...''

''By all means,'' Brittany said..

The waitress then attempted to push past Brittany who stood firmly in place, her feet planted to the ground. She wasn't actively blocking the girl's way but she wasn't about to step aside. If that chick wanted to walk on she was welcome to walk around her but Brittany wasn't about to move to accommodate her. Not after she had been throwing foul looks and remarks her way, not when it was so very clear what this nastiness was all about.

She wasn't sure if the girl bumped into her shoulder intentionally or not, but something about the force behind it set her off. Everything she had been thinking and everything she had been fearing bubbled to the surface when the waitress sniped, ''have fun looking for your girlfriend.''

''Have fun sleeping with a pale imitation of her,'' Brittany said then turned to the Snix to address her, because really the Snix had done nothing wrong and really was innocent in all of this. ''No offense.''

With one final sour look sent in Brittany's direction the waitress took the Snix's hand and together they passed by and entered one of the back rooms.

Brittany's eyes stayed on that door frame even long after they had passed through it.

X

''...So Santana here told me you guys did True Colors as one of your glee performances and that someone named Tina did the lead vocals,'' Cyndi said and smiled down at Tina, Kurt and Mercedes on the small screen of Santana's phone.

''I'm Tina by the way,'' Tina beamed brightly. ''And this is Kurt and Mercedes.''

Mercedes and Kurt waved like giant goobers.

''Well it's a pleasure. I've heard nothing but good things. You know, True Colors means so much to me and it means even more when I hear about kids understanding it and still singing it today. It's important, _you're_ important. So thank you guys I really wish I could chat longer but I gotta be going. I have some people to talk to here and a plane to catch later tonight. But before I go I just want to say whatever you do, keep going. You hear that? Whatever sets your soul on fire, whether that's writing or acting or singing or math or fashion or law or medicine, whatever it is, never let it go. And remember to have the courage of your convictions and above all else, love yourselves. Okay?''

''Okay,'' Tina, Kurt and Mercedes whimpered like toddlers. Kurt was on the verge of full out ugly-crying.

Cyndi handed Santana her phone back and with a friendly pat on the back walked off to enjoy herself at the party before she had to leave. ''I'll catch you later kid, I'm gonna get a drink before I have to scram outta here.''

''Thanks,'' Santana said to the woman.

''Anytime Santana.''

Cyndi gave her a friendly wink in response and soon disappeared into the happy dancing crowds.

Santana focused back down at her phone and her friends who were bouncing in their seats. ''I fully expect all you bitches to bow down to me the next time we see each other.''

''I ain't bowing down to no one,'' Mercedes laughed.

''But,'' Tina interjected sweetly. ''I think a thank you in the form of a dinner at Breadstix is in order after that.''

Mercedes nodded. ''Sorry I doubted you, girl.''

Kurt was sniffling, overwhelmed by the short but meaningful conversation he had just had with an 80's icon. ''You know you're a really good friend Santana.''

''A good...friend?'' Santana asked, like she had just learned the words. No one had ever called her that before, except for Brittany. It felt strange coming from other people. Strange but not entirely unpleasant she thought, taking pride in that.

 _Friend._

''Yeah. Friend.'' Kurt said. ''Is that such a foreign concept? You being a good friend.''

''Kinda yeah,'' answered Santana.

''Well ya are,'' Mercedes said. ''Even though we don't always say it...you are.''

''That was very cool of you, Santana.'' Tina nodded in agreement at that.

Santana raised a shoulder in nonchalance, downplaying their affectionate words and tones, not wanting to let on that she was touched by them. Someone actually thought she was a good friend. It felt nice to hear from someone who wasn't in love with her.

''Whatever, like I care about any of you. Puh. When I get back to Lima I best have a wheelbarrow of breadsticks waiting on my front porch.''

''Will do, Santana, will do...''

Santana indulged Tina, Kurt and Mercedes for another half hour and listened to what they had been up to during their summer break, which honestly was a lot of nothing, but she let them talk, or rather squeak at her. It was the least she could do she figured after they had said all of those horribly wonderful things to her. Although her interest was piqued when they mentioned that Rachel and Quinn had been spending a lot of time together recently and almost always holed up in one or the other's rooms.

Santana grinned at that. Even though it kind of made her shiver when she thought about them bumping uglies she really hoped Fabgayberry got their crap together and realized what was right in front of their annoying little faces. But eventually Santana had to shush her fellow glee clubbers and bid them goodnight.

''I left Brittany hanging out at the bar and it's been awhile so I should probably go find her,'' she told them. ''Girl Chang, Hummel, Wheezy, it's been nice chatting.''

The three said their goodnights and then she ended the call. She hoped they didn't see the smile on her face before the disconnect happened.

She started to make her way back over to the other side of the club, anxious to tell Brittany about the call. When she caught sight of her girlfriend standing about near the bar, or rather her girlfriend's cute butt standing about near the bar she immediately went to hug her from behind, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and giving her a flirty little squeeze.

''Oh my god, Britt, I totally just blew Kurt, Mercedes and Tina's minds, I-'' she paused when she gently spun Brittany around so they could be face to face and noticed Brittany's face, soft but sad. She hadn't seen that face in a long, long while but she could never forget it, or forgive herself for the fact that once upon a time she was often the cause of it. ''What's wrong?'' she asked, forgetting everything else the moment she sensed Brittany in some kind of distress.

''Nothing,'' Brittany assured her and wiped at her eyes with one hand as the other cradled a drinking glass that was now empty.

''….You're crying,'' Santana said, growing more upset. ''Why are you crying? Did someone say something or do something.'' She turned her body around to look at the clusters of club goers nearby, no one seemed to be making any trouble or causing any kind of scene.

''What? No. I'm not crying,'' Brittany insisted with a tired sigh.

Santana clenched her jaw. ''You sound like you were crying. Britt,'' she whispered and pulled her into her arms, so much closer. ''If someone said or did something mean, tell me and I'll kick their ass.''

''No.''

''If you're worried about me getting in trouble I'll just get Brian to kick their ass,'' Santana attempted to joke. ''You look like...I don't know...but whatever it is, you can tell me.''

Brittany shook her head and pushed the mask off of Santana's face, letting it rest on top of her head. ''You worry too much. I'm just tired. I think I'm just all danced out right now.''

''Go home?''

Brittany nodded and Santana dropped her hands down Brittany's shoulders and arms till they found themselves grasping onto Brittany's. She lead them out into the alleyway exit where lines of people were still gathered outside in the hopes of getting in. Santana waved down the path at their driver who spotted them and came to a halt in front so they could slide into the backseat.

The journey back to the loft was silent with Brittany staring out of her window while Santana stared at Brittany.

She couldn't quite place her finger on it. The quietness that had came over her girlfriend, it wasn't angry or hard or anything of the sort, it just felt sad.

The event and the comic had been a success. The club had been and continued to be packed, Snix was a hit, Brittany had gotten plenty of praise and Santana had just been more than happy to dance and dote on her throughout the evening. But, something was off, she could always tell with Brittany.

''You sure you're okay?'' she asked softly.

Brittany looked to her and blinked. ''Yeah. Just ready to get home and out of these heels and cuddle up with you.''

Santana then watched her turn back, silent and sullen, to gaze as Liberty Avenue with it's many lights and noises passed by her through the window.

Somehow she thought, it all looked a little bit dimmer when Brittany wasn't smiling.

X

 **A/N: this chapter ended up being like 40+ pages so I decided to split it, that said I apologize if in splitting it, nothing really seems to happen and this one feels boring. I honestly don't know how I feel about how this stands on it's own but cha well. Just felt like posting something tonight.**

 **As for the waitress, I'm wondering if anyone feels what I was trying to do with her. She was never meant to be a full fledged character, but she is sort of a deliberate symbol of something. She really only exists to push a button on Brittany. I'm always talking about brittana/britin parallels, or rather I'm always having characters hint at those parallels. Most of the time it's played for laughs however, there's this** _ **one parallel**_ **that's sort of anything but humorous,** _ **that**_ **gives Brittany pause (if you watched QAF then you probably know what specific Santana-Brian parallel I'm trying to set up). And that worry has been festering for a bit and will eventually bubble to the surface in the next chapter.**


	23. I Was One of Them Gasping For Air

**X**

 **I sit and watch your flowers wilting in the kitchen**

 **I felt like I was one of them gasping for air**

 **\- Better Than Ezra**

 **X**

There was a strange shift in Brittany after that night. Small but sudden. For the next few days that shift seemed to come and quietly suffocate them, not that Brittany would admit it, she still insisted everything was perfectly fine, perfectly normal, but Santana could see it.

Or rather she could feel it. The sadness just underneath the surface.

Brittany still said 'I love you' every morning and every night, she still squeezed back when Santana went to touch and hug her, she still teased Santana about her love of lemon squares. She looked like Brittany and sounded like Brittany but there was a hint of sorrow there too in her tone and in her eye. Each time Santana brought it up Brittany just waved her concern off. ' _I'm just tired, I'm just sleepy, I just miss Lord Tubbington, I just had a dream that they finally cancelled One Tree Hill.'_ But Santana could tell that whatever was bothering Brittany wasn't quite that simple.

There was just a little less shine in her eyes, a little less hop in her step, a little less crazy in her kiss but the one thing that made it so glaringly obvious there was something wrong, the one that that actually truly worried Santana was the fact that after Snix Night Brittany seemed to lose the dance in her.

Instead of begging Santana to go out and hit the dance floor and stand under the rain of glitter and confetti with her, Brittany had seemed to lose that spark, that energy that had always been, at least to Santana, so uniquely Brittany.

She didn't know what was wrong or how to fix it and she didn't understand why her girlfriend was keeping whatever it was away from her. It didn't make sense but she knew that after all the times Brittany had been loyal and patient with her it was time that she step up and do the same, to see Brittany to the other side of it. Whatever it was…

That's why she was currently out and about in search of Brittany's favorite brand of gummy worms. They been staying in for the last few evenings, filling their time with music, movies and cuddles and - despite the weird funk Brittany was in - some occasional nakedness together (thank god that hadn't been affected, Santana thought). But Brittany had finished the last of her candy stash the previous night and so Santana thought before they settled in for the night she might surprise her girlfriend and maybe even cheer her up with a new bag of gummies.

Her search around Liberty Avenue had eventually led her to the Big Q (she had to wonder who had been the genius to name the place) where she loaded her handheld basket with a half dozen small bags of worms, which she then plonked down into the mile long conveyor belt so she could take her place in line and be checked out. It was during said wait that her phone began to ring. She grumbled as she pulled it out of her back jean pocket. _Why did she wear such tight clothing?_

''Yo Lopez,'' Brian said to her in greeting. ''I wanted to talk to you real quick, one ten to another.''

''I'm an eleven but continue,'' Santana quipped and slumped against a display of sodas as she continued to stand at the back of the line.

''Yeah fucking right,'' he made a unimpressed noise into her ear. ''But listen I wanted to make sure you and Brittany were going to be at the next karaoke night.''

''Probably….Maybe,'' she amended. ''I'm not exactly sure. Britt's been kind of wiggy these last couple of days. She hasn't been too keen on doing much of anything. She's just been...I don't know...'' Santana frowned. ''Acting a little off lately. Ever since Snix Night she's just been acting a little more funny than usual.''

''Huh.''

''Did you or Justin notice anything?''

''She was acting a little distant with me at the bar before you guys left but she didn't say what it was,'' Brian answered seriously, and then he let out a wicked snicker. ''But you know, maybeeeee you're making something out of nothing. Maybe she's fine. Maybe she's just not herself because her girlfriend hasn't been _satisfying_ her.''

''Fuck you I satisfy her plenty,'' she shot back through laughter. ''I satisfied her this morning for your information. Twice actually. Once on the coffee table and once in your computer chair.''

''Is there an inch of my loft you two haven't violated?''

''Against the fridge. We haven't done it there. I mean _we tried_ but she had me up against it and my ass kept turning on the icemaker, long story short ice cubes bouncing off your naked ass - not a good feeling.''

''Please stop talking.''

''Hey you're the one who asked me. I am serious though...'' all mirth and amusement drained from her voice as she further explained. ''Britt and I tell each other everything but she's not been herself lately. I mean she is but she isn't. Like Mel and Linds invited us over for dinner the other night.''

''Ah hell, how was it?'' Brian sounded comically concerned for her. ''Did they make you eat any of that gross vegan shit they like?''

''They did and it sucked and not in the positive life affirming way, but still, Brittany who loves their whole suburban set up totally just sat there and played with her food the entire time. She barely cracked a smile. She didn't even force me to stick around and play with the kids. And yesterday when she and Emmett were supposed to do an episode of Fondue for Two she cancelled on him and spent her afternoon in her pajamas alternating from eating gummy worms to gummy bears and back again until she poured them all out on the dining table and reconstructed some kind of epic gummy bear-gummy worm battle before eating them all, which while totally adorable, was slightly alarming. Oh! And she won't even touch the STI I gave her either.''

 _''You fucking gave her an STI?!''_

She grunted. ''A plushie microbe _in the shape of an STI_. It's furry and pink, it's a stupid toy and she fell in love with it when I gave it to her and likes to keep it on the side table by her side of the bed. She hasn't played with it in like days. Britt's just...not herself.''

''Look I'm going to be honest here I'm the last person you should be asking for advice seeing as how Justin is the only relationship I've ever had.''

''Are you serious?''

''He's the only boyfriend I've ever had.''

''Lame.''

''Says the girl who's only had one girlfriend.''

''Whatever, and also who the hell said I was asking for advice, I was just unloading. Anyway,'' she carried on with a frustrated sigh and when the customers in front of her began moving, she scooted up one step closer to the checkout. ''I'll see if she's up for karaoke night but she may just want to stay in and if she does I don't really want to leave her alone when she's in this weird funk. But what's the deal, why does it matter to you if we show for karaoke or not?''

''Because I was thinking it was time I stopped pussyfooting around-''

''Wanky.''

''And do what I said I was gonna do. Sing. For Justin,'' Brian admitted, sounding slightly embarrassed on the other end of the line. ''I've been practicing on my own like you told me to and I want to do this now. Kind of wanted your annoying ass there for moral support.''

''I'm touched.''

''What the fuck ever,'' he said, trying to play it all down, like it was of no great importance to him at all, but she could hear right through him. The shit.

''In that case I can't promise Britt will be there but if you're planning to finally do this I think I'll definitely try to pop in for a few minutes. Ya know, to support my _mentee_ ,'' she teased.

''You are not my mentor,'' he groused.

''Shut your mouth you know I am. And by the way speaking as your mentor if you suck I have free reign to heckle.''

''I wouldn't have it any other way Lopez.''

She knew how terrifying this was for him so in a more serious tone she added, ''...you can do this though. I know I gave you shit about not having the guts that other night-''

''-which I kinda deserved.''

''But you can and you will. You're Brian Kinney for fuck's sake.''

''I'll see you then.''

''See ya then.''

Santana ended the call and looked down at her phone. Her lips quirked up into a sort of smile.

 _It was about fucking time that guy found his balls and got on stage for Justin._

Eventually after what felt like a hundred million years she paid for her purchase and went on her way with a small folded up brown paper bag filled with her items tucked under her arm. She was only a couple of blocks away from the loft when she turned a corner and had the most brilliant idea on how to get her girlfriend to smile her perfect smile again. Even better than the gummy worms.

She stood before a corner street vendor examining crates full to the brim with flowers. There were several different kinds and several different colors and a bit overwhelmed with so many to choose from she half considered walking away empty handed but soon shook that idea off. _You're not a coward Lopez_ , she thought inwardly. _Do this for her._

''Looking for anything specific?'' the older bespectacled street vendor asked when he noticed her.

''I'm not exactly sure,'' she said and bit down on her lip. ''I was looking for something for someone.''

''Ahh!'' the friendly salesman said with glee. ''Well there's no better way to say something than with a bouquet. Why don't you tell me what you want to say and I'll help you find just the right flowers. Let me guess, are these for your mother?''

She shook her head.

''Hmmm, some kind of congrats flowers?'' he took another guess.

''Nope.''

His cheerful expression dimmed as he whispered sorrowfully, ''Oh, I hope they're not sorry for your loss flowers?''

''Actually I was looking more along the lines of 'I'm deeply, madly inexplicably in love with you' flowers,'' she said somewhat nervously, still feeling slightly out of her element with romance. ''For my girlfriend.''

''Well then! Look no further,'' he chirped and waved her over to a certain selection. He pulled a bundle of tulips out and placed it in front of her face, offering her a closer examination. ''How do you feel about these?''

''Pretty...but not Brittany.''

He nodded and placed the bouquet back in its crate. ''That's her name? Brittany?''

''Yeah.'' She reached out to gently touch a petal and run the pad of her fingertip over it.

''Tell me about her,'' he urged gently.

''She's funny and adorable and smart and….her smile is like...like there are no words to describe how precious it is. It's the most perfect smile I have ever seen. If you saw it...if you saw it you'd get it. God, you'd so get it. She's the most beautiful, innocent thing in this entire world.''

The vendor smiled at her, taking in her words as he began walking about his own selection.

''You seem like a real romantic,'' he said kindly.

''I'm trying to be... _I want to be_...for her.''

He then began showing her around his flowers and explaining what each one signified, which colors represent certain emotions. He pulled several bouquets out and allowed her to study them, getting to glimpse their ephemeral beauty up close. She wondered how some seemed wild while others seemed so fragile and delicate. They were all beautiful and they all reminded her of Brittany in some way yet in the end it was the roses that she kept going back to.

It was around the fifth time that she looked over them that he pulled a bundle out and handed it to her. ''Those are nice.''

''You don't think they're too cliche?''

''Not so much cliche...I like to think _classic_. You can't go wrong with roses. Nothing is as ridiculously romantic as roses.''

She took a deep breath and told him to wrap them up for her and that was how she ended up walking into the loft with a dozen red roses in her slightly sweaty nervous hand.

''Honey, I'm home,'' she said and slid the huge door shut behind her as she entered the loft and quickly turned to use one hand to hide the roses behind her back.

Brittany stood nearby in the kitchen wiping her hands clean with a small dish towel. ''Heyyyy, I was beginning to wonder where you were.''

''I popped out for a walk and,'' Santana hummed and produced the folded paper filled with treats to her, ''got you a little something.''

Brittany took the bag and calmly opened it and Santana smiled when she practically stuck her entire face into the opening to peek inside.

''Worms,'' Brittany said when she pulled her face back out, looking touched.

''Worms,'' Santana repeated.

''You do know the way to a girl's heart.''

''I also got you something else...''

When she pulled them out from behind her, Brittany's mouth fell open and she blinked rapidly at the sight of the bouquet in this sort of quiet astonishment. Santana booped her nose with them.

''What are these?'' she laughed.

''For you. Just because. I wanted to do something special for my girlfriend.''

Brittany grinned down at the flowers. ''Oh my god, Santana. Why did-how did-they're beautiful!''

''Do you like them?'' Santana beamed as Brittany accepted the bouquet and gave them a cute little sniff.

''I love them...I love you.'' Brittany let out a shaky breath and pulled her in for a hug.

Pleased with her reaction Santana wrapped her arms around her waist and picked her up for a few seconds. Brittany let out the most adorable little happy squeak and with her arms around Santana's neck she laid a series of silly and sloppy kisses on her lips.

''Thank you.''

''My pleasure.'' Santana planted Brittany's feet back on the floor and couldn't resist giving her a playful squeeze to the ass.

She then got a look around the kitchen and noticed Brittany had been pretty busy herself. The countertops were covered here and there with chopped food ingredients and there was a large food splattered cookbook splayed wide open. It was that wonderful kind of chaos that came with a real honest to goodness home cooked meal.

''Now what is all of this?'' Santana asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

''For you. Just because. I wanted to do something special for my girlfriend,'' Brittany parroted her words and began leading her over to the kitchen island. ''I know I'm not super good with recipes but Justin is so he came by and gave me a hand. By the end though he was just assisting me. I really wanted to surprise you and do it myself.''

Santana took a closer peek. Chicken breast, steamed vegetables, giant green salad, everything looked fresh and delicious.

''This is like grown up food,'' Santana said, blown away by the presentation.

''I just thought we might switch it up tonight. No take out, no greasy diner food you know. Have a nice romantic dinner in, just the two of us.'' Brittany made a nod over to the dining table where silverware and flickering candles were already laid out and perfectly in place.

Santana leaned into her to lay an appreciative kiss against her pale neck. ''I love it.''

''Yeah?''

''Mmmhmmmm,'' Santana said with her lips against her skin. ''This looks incredible. Why don't you go put your flowers in water and your worms in...somewhere and I'll serve us.''

Santana grinned as she watched Brittany toddle off with her flowers in search of a vase to place them in. She hoped the roses put just a little bit of the hop back in Brittany's step.

She turned back to the food and started at it. She pulled out a couples of dishes and began to serve them, she made sure the salad was properly tossed in its bowl, she even found a tall slim elegant carafe and filled it with water. She had gotten everything set and in its place on the dining table when Brittany came out to join her

The blonde placed a clear glass vase in the center of the table. ''They're really beautiful,'' Brittany said, smiling and marvelling at the arrangement before taking a seat.

Santana found her own chair on the opposite side of the table and slide herself in. ''If you ask me this dinner is way more impressive.''

''Yeah I wouldn't say that until you've had a taste. I'm sure I must have screwed something up.''

''Psh.'' Santana shrugged and took a sliver of seasoned potato into her mouth. ''This is amazing.''

''Really?''

''Delicious.''

Brittany bit her lip and beamed a proud looking smile at her and eventually stopped watching Santana happily chew long enough to begin eating off of her own plate of food.

''...So I know we've kinda been hanging low for the past couple of days and don't get me wrong I've been loving the whole staying in all day-getting our cuddle on aspect of it all but I was thinking,'' Santana began several moments later as she took her knife and began cutting her food into nice tidy little pieces. ''Melanie texted me that she was going to this like lesbian bookstore tomorrow because some friend of hers is having a signing or something. _I didn't even know_ lesbian bookstores were a thing but she invited us along. I thought if you were up for it, we could maybe check that out.''

Brittany's nose twitched as she considered it. She was in the process of cutting up her own food to, but she went about it a little less neatly. Her food turned into mountains of mush as she moved things around on her plate. ''That could be interesting but I'm allergic to books. They give me nosebleeds, so.''

Santana nodded. It wasn't the most exciting activity and bookstores, lesbian or otherwise, weren't really her thing (all her literary needs were met by awesomely smutty fanfic) but she frowned when Brittany shot it down. ''Yeah, on second thought that does sound crazy boring but I did also hear something about a bunch of the gang going to meet with some folks at the youth center we raised money for. Like Emmett and Hunter said if we tagged along we could get a little tour, like we can talk to someone who can tell us what they do there and if we wanted they said we could even volunteer for the day-''

''Since when do you volunteer?''

''Since maybe I have something in common with those kids,'' Santana replied, a little hurt by that question.

''Sorry. I mean that sounds great but I don't know...'' Brittany didn't sound particularly enthused.

''It isn't my perfect idea of fun but...I just feel like you've been a little glum or whatever and thought fresh air and getting out might help.''

''I haven't been glum, I just haven't been feeling like going out lately.''

''Which you gotta admit, Britt, is a little strange,'' Santana laughed. She was trying to be careful with her words as she broached the subject. She didn't want to push Brittany but she was tired of being left in the dark. ''You love dancing and you love people and for the past couple of days it's like...you don't care about either. And the people thing, okay, but, Britt...I haven't seen you dance in what feels like ages.''

''It's been like three days.''

''And for you three days is ages. I haven't seen you dance in the shower or on the bed to wake me up-''

''You always whine when I jump and dance on the bed to wake you up.''

''Yeah I whine but I still kinda love it. My point is you haven't been dancing and for you, that's a little strange. It feels...like...you're hiding something from me.''

''Maybe I'm just not in a particularly dancy mood, Santana. What's wrong with that?'' Brittany's shoulders slumped dejectedly.

''Nothing,'' she said softly and with concern. ''I just wish you'd tell me what's bothering you.''

''Who says something's bothering me.'' Brittany let out a harsh, mirthless laugh and then stuffed a tiny piece of tomato into her mouth and chewed with a weird kind of intensity.

''I miss you.''

''I'm right here.''

''But it's not you,'' Santana said firmly, shaking her head. She wasn't going to accept that.

''Can we just eat dinner...instead of this?'' Brittany asked, looking desperate to escape the topic on the table. ''I'm not in a dancy mood and I'm also not in the mood for this conversation.''

''Brittany.''

''Please? Tonight was going really great and everything was so nice and the flowers were so beautiful and...can we just not?''

''Can we not, what? Talk about something that's obviously bothering one of us?''

Brittany made no response.

Santana placed her utensils down calmly so she could put all of her energy and focus on the girl sitting across from her.

''Look after everything that happened junior year we both said that we weren't going to hide our feelings away and I know a lot of that, most of that was about me locking up all of my emotional junk, but it works both ways.''

''It does.''

''The first night we were on Liberty Avenue I had a freak out and I came home to you and you told me that whatever it was, you were there for it. For me. And now yeah, I'm in a way, way better place but if something is wrong or bothering _you_ , whatever it is I don't want you to hide it from me, Brittany. You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you.''

''Why are you making this into a thing?''

''I am not making it into a thing, I'm just asking my girlfriend to let me in.''

The blonde took a deep breath and then went to place both of her hands over her face. Santana wanted nothing more than to go over and wrap her arms around but she also knew that if she was going to get anything out of Brittany she had to stand her ground, challenge her to speak.

Usually it was almost always the other way around, or rather it used to be, Santana thought, with Brittany urging her to share and talk. Being on the other side of it felt so strange. Scary even. She didn't know what to do, and so for several minutes she just waited. Waited for Brittany to pull her hands away from her face.

''Did I ever tell you about how Brian and Justin happened? Like their whole story?''

It wasn't exactly the response Santana was hoping to hear but she was relieved Brittany wasn't clamming up on her.

''No.''

''It always kind of reminded me of ours in a way,'' Brittany started slowly. Her eyes avoided Santana however. Instead her eyes settled on the roses placed on the table between them. ''The story goes: from the very beginning they have always had this kind of intense chemical attraction. I mean according to Justin their sex life is supposed to be like whoa...but there was also something else there. Justin knew it was love but Brian always told him that what they did together in bed didn't mean anything, that it was just sex, that feelings had nothing to do with it.''

''Sounds familiar yes,'' Santana said, attempting to make light, but Brittany didn't crack a smile.

''But at the same time even though he said it meant nothing Brian also could never resist Justin. He always fell back into bed with him. There was just that totally unexplainable pull to each other. Perfect opposites who were perfectly in sync. And for a long time they had this unconventional non-relationship where they slept with other people...and they slept with each other but they had this understanding that they only come back to each other, no one else. You and me...back when...it might not have been exactly the same but...I think...on some level we've been there, done that.''

Santana was well and truly lost. ''I don't get what this is...''

''Me and you we had our own understanding that no we weren't together in the traditional sense but we came back to each other in ways we never went back to any of the randoms we screwed.''

''Brittany.''

''It's how we worked right?''

Santana didn't deny it. They might have carried on that way for awhile but she knew it hadn't been a particularly pleasant, happy stage of their own non-relationship. It hadn't made her happy, all of that denial, all of that hiding. She knew Brittany had gotten tired of their constant on and off too. ''It's how we _used to work_ , yeah. Before.''

''Yeah, before,'' Brittany repeated. ''I think it's kinda fair to say all four of us have done our share of meaningless sport fucking. Or at least that's what it was for Justin. That's what it was for me. For Brian though I think it was something else…''

Santana swallowed and leaned forward. She wasn't following any of this or why it mattered or what it had to do with them, or more importantly how it related to Brittany being in her slumpy funky mood. ''Why are you telling me this?

''Because I think for you...like Brian...it might be something else too.''

''I don't understand what all of this has to do with anything. What do Brian and Justin have to do with us?''

''It's just, you want to know what's bothering me? What's on my mind?''

''Yes.''

''It's this.''

''This as in? What? You're gonna have to spell this out.''

Brittany took a shaky breath and finally looked up and into her eyes. ''I've been doing a lot of thinking. Thinking about how Justin and I have always known who we are. We were just built that way for whatever reason. You and Brian are different though...you two have always needed time and patience and that's okay because that's just how you're built. And you can't change what's in someone's DNA.''

Santana was suddenly nervous as hell. It didn't help that she wasn't exactly following any of this.

''See the thing of it is Justin had to pull away and do his own thing and see what _dating_ and _real relationships_ felt like for him to be ready for what he had with Brian. I get that because I was there too. I had to have that thing with Artie for a couple of months to understand dating, to understand relationships, to figure out what I wanted out of one and what I didn't want. And I know that was tough on you but I feel like I walked out of it knowing myself better, knowing what I wanted more.''

''Okay, so...''

''But on the other side of it Brian had to do his own thing too, and his own thing meant he had to sleep with a ton of guys to figure out who he was and what he was made of, to be ready for Justin. And that...that's something you haven't gotten to experience yet.''

Santana was deadpan. ''Brittany, I can assure you I've slept with guys, it never meant anything and I never felt anything so what cou-''

''Exactly, because you're gay. Being with guys would never help you understand yourself...but...''

Santana squinted at Brittany's cryptic-ness. ''But what Brittany? What are you trying to say?''

''But what if other girls could?''

Santana's mouth went suddenly dry. She was only half sure of what that might possibly mean and what Brittany was trying to get at.

''I've been noticing how girls around Liberty Avenue look at you. It's...how guys look at Brian. It's different. Like you're otherworldly. Like you drip sex and I get it, you're the most beautiful person on this entire planet and you do drip sex. Everybody wants you.''

''You said you were okay with that though, with them looking I mean,'' Santana gently reminded her.

''I know. I did. I meant that but then it started happening a lot more and the more it happened the more I wondered, the more I started to think how coming to Liberty Avenue really was the best thing we could have done for ourselves before we march into senior year and I just...Santana...I just want to make sure that the next time we both step into McKinley we have no regrets. I learned a lot about myself junior year, I learned what I wanted and didn't want in a relationship and I also learned how to stand on my own two feet when that relationship ended, but you...''

''I what…?'' Santana asked, her breath coming in short and hot puffs. ''I mean _**what**_?'' A tight constricted feeling began to form in her gut.

''I just wonder if this is right. The timing. Me and you right now. Because if there was even a tiny part of you that wanted to see what it felt like-''

''What _what_ felt like?''

''What it felt like for you to be with other girls.''

It was then and there that Santana felt like someone had staked her heart.

She stood up with a jolt. Her whole body began to shake, in tiny vibrating shivers.

She wasn't going to cry, she told herself. More importantly she wasn't going to let Brittany see her cry. Not like this, not now. She flexed her jaw and then, with a sudden need to have something steady her, she turned and took the few steps to stand at the kitchen island. With her back towards Brittany she tried to wrap her head around what was being said. _How could Brittany think she would ever want that, how could Brittany think she would ever be capable of that._

''You said we were better than these stupid petty teenage things. You said we were above those things, Brittany,'' she said quietly and slowly. ''That me and you existed on some entire other level of trust.''

''We do.''

''And what, so because some random girls around the neighborhood have started paying me attention you think...you think...'' her voice cracked, in pain at the very idea. ''You think I'd cheat on you?''

''What? No!'' Brittany leapt out of her seat and moved towards her. She placed her hands on her shoulders but Santana was quick to shrug them off of her.

''Then what?!'' Santana turned around and blinked back burning tears.

''Santana, I know you would never ever cheat on me, but...I don't want you to look back and think about the things you missed out on because you came out and jumped right into a relationship with me. You didn't give yourself time to stand on your own two feet. That isn't love, that's sacrifice. And me and you, that's not something we've ever done, not at the expense of ourselves. Not like other people.''

''What other people?''

''Like our friends. Not like Rachel always sacrificing and diminishing herself and her talent because Finn needs an ego boost...or, or, hell, Kurt told me Blaine is constantly singing on top of furniture and in retail stores but when Kurt worked really hard to perform a solo audition for that Dalton glee club Blaine told him to tone it down, to fit in, to stop trying so hard when all Kurt was doing was being himself. Me and you though, we never pull that crap with each other. I don't ever want us to be in one of those relationships where we ask the other to sacrifice or erase a part of ourselves or our growth to make the other happy.''

''What, and you think I'd be happy fucking other girls?'' Santana asked sharply.

''I don't know. That's the point Santana. I don't know...and neither do you because you've never had the choice. You've never allowed yourself the choice! What I do know is I think you're starting to like the attention more than you ever realized you would and maybe that means something.''

''That doesn't mean a goddamn thing.''

''No? What about what happened in the backroom at Babylon?'' Brittany questioned.

''What about it?''

''We were in a room full of other girls hooking up and you... _you were excited...you were turned on...you were getting off._ ''

''We _were both_ getting off.''

''I was getting off on _you_ , but you...I think you were getting off on the room. On the fact that there were girls half naked standing two feet to your left.''

''Is that what you think? God Brittany...I don't even...fuck...I don't even know what to say to that.''

''I'm not angry about it, Santana, I'm just sad about it.''

''Need I remind you that you were the one who wanted to visit that room in the first place when Brian told us about it and if you had a problem with it the night we did end up going back there you should have told me you didn't want to.''

''And I did, I told you when it stopped being fun for me!''

''And then what happened?'' Santana demanded loudly. She felt like Brittany was accusing her of something. ''We stopped and we came back home and we got in bed and I made love to you for fucking hours! Because when we were in that backroom the only one I noticed was you! You, Brittany. Yeah it was different and exciting, but only because I was there _with you_. Because we were there together! I wasn't getting off on anyone else _but you_.''

''You're yelling.''

''Yeah I'm yelling. I'm yelling because this is bullshit. Because this is coming out of fucking nowhere!''

''It isn't coming out of nowhere though and that's what I'm trying to explain to you. You know sometimes the best thing you can do for your relationship _is wait for the other person to be ready_. With Brian and Justin-''

''Who the fuck cares about Brian and Justin?'' Santana shouted through frustrated hollow laughter. ''And I know everyone has made the joke. We look like them, they look like us. We sound like them, they sound like us. But we're not them. And guess what, Brittany, they're not us. I don't know what happened in their relationship, I don't care because it's none of my business. And just because Brian was so lost and insecure that he needed to screw a bunch of guys before he and Justin could do the relationship thing - that doesn't mean I want that. Maybe he and I are cut from the same cloth, maybe we understand each other in ways no one else ever has or ever will, maybe yeah, but we're not the same design and I don't need to go and fuck every girl in sight to figure out what I want. It might have taken him fucking ages to figure out that Justin was the best damn thing to ever happen to him, but frankly Brian's kind of an idiot sometimes. Doesn't mean I am.''

''I know that but you don't see it,'' Brittany pleaded.

''See what?''

''You don't see it from where I'm standing, Santana. How girls look at you...I know you notice it...you say you don't...but you do, I know you do, and you're telling me you've never wondered.''

''I'm telling you I've never wanted to with you.''

''That can't be true.''

''Well it is. Do I like dancing with other girls? Yeah, it's fun. Do I like laughing with other girls? Sure. Seeing them, and having them see me, it's new and it feels good because it reminds me that I'm not alone in all of this like you said, but it doesn't mean I want them.''

''How do you know?''

''I just do.''

''I want you to see all there is to see and explore all there is to explore, even if it's without me for a little while.''

''...you're breaking up with me?'' Santana whispered sadly and she could have sworn everything inside of her body collapsed in that moment.

 _Is that what this was about? Is that what Brittany wanted?_

''I'm not breaking up with you. Santana, I want you for the rest of my life. I always have. I just...I'm just trying to say I'd understand if _you_ wanted a break. I'd accept that.''

''Well thank you for making this fucking decision for me.''

This time she didn't blink back the tears and when she felt them sliding down, wet and hot against her cheeks, Santana made no movement to wipe them away. She didn't have it in her to hide her devastation.

''I'm not making your decision for you I'm just letting you know that it's there, the choice,'' Brittany explained and moved closer yet again. ''It could be six days, it could be six months. I just want you to know I'd give you that time. I'd give that to you.''

''Fuck that.''

''Santana.''

''No, fuck that, Brittany. Fuck that.'' She walked away, needing to put space between their bodies. Her whole being shook with frustration. ''Because you know what? Since we got here, since the night I officially came out I've done everything to be the best girlfriend possible to show you and myself how ready I was. And you know that each time anything ever happened with some other girl throwing herself at me I told you. I always told you because we don't lie to each other. And each time you said it was okay because it didn't mean anything, because you believed in us.''

''I do. I do believe in us.''

''Yeah well from where I'm standing and from what I'm hearing it doesn't sound like it Brittany.''

''Santana, you want to know how much and how hard I believe in us?'' Brittany charged forward, following after her, even as her own tears fell ''I believe in us so much that I know no matter what or who gets in the way or how much time has passed it's always going to be me and you. Would it hurt me? Yes. Would it fucking tear my heart open? YES. But like there's nothing you wouldn't do for me, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. That's why I'm giving you this.''

''Giving me what?''

'' _An out._ I'm giving you the chance to take a break from us to go out on your own, to understand who you are without me.''

''Why?''

''Because it's what you do for your partner. You want them to be the best person they could possibly be. You can only do that when you stand on your own two feet. I know it tore you up having to wait but you gave me that junior year, for me it was just about figuring out how relationships worked, how dating worked, and then how being alone worked. I don't know what it's going to be like for you or what you're going to learn or who you need to learn it from...if that means other girls or not...I just want you to know I'd understand if you wanted a little time.''

Santana didn't know what she was hearing but she did know if she had to hear anymore of it she was going to start throwing things.

After everything, after what they'd learned and all they had said, after laying her heart and her guts and her love on the table if Brittany had even a sliver of a doubt about how serious and how passionate Santana felt about her and them...then she didn't know what.

She had always wanted to believe that what they had was unspoken and untouchable.

''What about 'it was love to me'...'' Santana asked even as her voice trembled. ''Britt...what about...you said…you said 'it was love to me'.

''It is. It will always be love to me. You have to know that. By now you have to know that.''

''Apparently I don't know anything.''

They stood in a heartbreaking silence for several long moments. Santana closed her eyes, and all she could hear was Brittany's quiet barely audible cries and sniffles and she felt a sort of irrational anger at herself. _Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry, I'll make it better,_ she wanted to say. _I'll make your tears go away._ She felt this intense, desperate itch to reach out and soothe the girl, but she couldn't bring herself to. Not when Brittany had just stood there and told her 'hey, in case you wanted to screw around with random snatch and take a break from us, you have a get out of jail free card!'. Like it was some generous offer, like she would jump for joy at the chance.

The idea that Brittany thought she would even want it…made her so angry.

''I think I'm gonna go.'' Santana wiped her face with her palm. _Stupid fucking tears._

''What, baby.'' Again Brittany went to approach and again Santana gently pushed her embrace away. Still Brittany didn't give up even when Santana tried to push past her, Brittany followed, placing her body in front of Santana who would just sidestep and change direction. She was completely trying to avoid being in Brittany's personal space. Not when her feelings and emotions were so raw. ''Why don't-why don't we just sit down, okay? Let's sit down and we can tal-''

''I don't want to sit and I don't want to talk, most of all _I don't want to be here right now_...I don't want to hear any of this.'' She started for the door and grabbed her leather jacket on the way.

''Where are you going?''

''Out,'' Santana answered, deadpan.

''To Babylon?''

''Why does it matter? What do you think I'm gonna do? What do you think I'm going to get up to? I thought that's what you wanted.''

She was done, she was checking out. She slide the door open and grunted at it's weight and she was about to step over the threshold when Brittany's voice halted her.

''Santana.''

She turned around and waited for whatever the other girl had left in her to say. One final exchange before she walked away.

''I love you,'' Brittany said with a quiet soft certainty.

And without a reply Santana slid the door closed.

Brittany quickly went to the door but restrained herself. Her hands hovered over the cool metal handle but she couldn't bring herself to touch it. Brittany just pressed her forehead against the door and let her own tears fall, rushing out of her with a force she had never known.

She wanted to chase after, to hug her, to explain again, to find better words but she knew no matter how she phrased it or tried to put it into words, Santana would only hear it one way.

She stood there for several moments until she gathered herself up and turned back. Their food and candles still neatly and perfectly placed on the dining table, and the bouquet of roses there in the middle of it all. A beautiful deep burst of red in an otherwise dimly lit loft. The scene, the lighting, the flowers, it was all so ridiculously romantic. But seeing everything untouched and neglected, it just made her feel ten kinds of broken inside.

X

 _This was fucked. She was fucked. Everything was fucked._

With frustration and heartache bubbling underneath her skin Santana had decided the best course of action was to walk it off. She practically punched the button in the elevator when she shut herself inside of it. She just couldn't stay in the loft and listen to anymore of what Brittany had to say because no matter what words her girlfriend used Santana only heard one thing in Brittany's voice. Doubt.

Maybe Brittany had tried to play it off like she was giving Santana a choice, that she was willing to set her free for Santana's own benefit, but as far as she was concerned that was total and complete garbage.

After all of Brittany's talk about trust, about how strong they were, about how they could do anything and be anything together, for her to come out and dump that in Santana's lap and act like it was _a fucking gift?_

It didn't just hurt. It wounded her.

When she finally left the building she started down the streets that already started to become so familiar to her. She spent a good hour walking off her rage until all she was left with was just a painful endless kind of ache that just made her want to collapse.

And since she really didn't want her night to get any fucking worse by slumping over on a nasty ass street corner and ruining her clothes she decided to settle for brooding in a booth at the Liberty Diner. In the late evening hours it was now sparse with only a handful of lone customers which was for the best. She really didn't want anyone to be witness to her raccoon eyes which she had just cleaned up when Debbie, with her trademark buttons and work vest, came sauntering over.

''Can I interest you in a special?'' the older woman asked in greeting. She tilted her head, looking like she wanted to say a lot more than that but was purposely holding back.

''Not hungry,'' Santana answered.

''Are you sure?''

''Certain.''

''Cause ya know, the batch of lemon square were pretty awesome today, think I still have a few left if you want. I could-''

''Deb, you know what I want? To sit here. By myself. Alone. If you could swing that, that'd be just fucking dandy.''

''Hey, watch your fucking tone,'' Debbie warned, but again did so in her own special Debbie way with that motherly vibe about her. ''What has got your knickers in a twist?''

''Look if I have to order something just bring me whatever. I don't care. And I'm sorry but tonight I'm not up for our usual back and forth. I'm just too tired for it right now.''

True to her nature however Debbie wasn't about to remain quiet when she sensed someone needed an encouraging word or two. She sat herself on the other side of the booth and studied Santana's face with concern.

''Are you okay, kid?''

''What about leave me the hell alone do you not understand?'' Santana asked pleadingly.

''This wonderful attitude of yours...it doesn't have anything to do with Ms. Sunshine does it?''

''Can't a girl spontaneously cry for no reason?'' Santana joked weakly. ''Trust me I do it all the time. Randomly crying is like one of my things. I'm fine and it has nothing to do with Brittany so...'' Santana waved the woman off, silently requesting her to leave the booth.

Debbie made no movement. She just gave Santana a sad smile. ''It's just this is the first time I've seen you look like this...'' she made her own wave to Santana, indicating her red, swollen eyes and the tiny stream of snot she was wiping at every five seconds. ''It's also the first time I think I've ever seen one of you without the other. I just thought-''

''Well don't. Just…..just let me sit here,'' Santana requested wearily, all fight, all bite leaving her body.

The waitress, sensing her sadness, decided to leave it there with a single supportive nod as she stood up and walked off only to return a few moments later with a cup of milk and plate with two lemon bars.

''Why'd you bring me two, I only ever order one.''

Debbie lifted a shoulder and placed the items down in front of Santana. ''True but you always end up _eating_ two. When you and Brittany come in you both always order one a piece but you always gobble yours up in about three seconds and then as if on cue she always slides hers on over to you so you can have seconds. Every time. I think she likes them okay enough but I'm guessing she probably likes watching you eat them more.''

''She does that huh?''

''Like I said every time. You've never noticed?''

Santana shook her head. ''I guess not.''

''Well it's pretty cute,'' Debbie chuckled fondly. ''The way she does it...the way she watches you.''

Santana turned to look out of the window at her side. She really wasn't in the mood to talk about Brittany, or even think about Brittany.

Debbie tilted her head once again in concern but tried to lighten the moment with an idea. ''You know what why don't I go and bag a couple for you to take home to her?''

''That probably won't be necessary. I don't uh think I'm gonna be going home tonight anyway so.'' Santana looked back to her and informed her quietly.

Debbie seemed like she wanted to ask why but the look on Santana's face told her to hold her tongue, and so the waitress did.

''Right. Well, I'm on for another couple of hours. If you need anything else...holler,'' she said and leaned forward in order to push the plate of lemon scares closer to Santana's body.

''Yeah,'' Santana croaked dryly and watched as Debbie started off to leave her in peace.

She looked back at the table top and the lemon squares and with a long exhale she pushed the plate away.

 **X**

 **So I hope no one is mad at Brittany and I hope no one is mad at Santana (or me for that matter) because I can actually see both of their sides in this. It was always my plan to actually have them deal with this point of issue.**

 **Brittany who has never dealt with self doubt or needed much reassurance is now in a place where she feels compelled to give Santana that choice, to put it on the table and make it an option because she desperately needs to hear that** _ **she's**_ **the only choice (though I do believe if Santana said otherwise, she would accept that and wait, just as Santana had to wait for her). On the other side of it Santana has always been the more fragile of the two but she is also the most passionate and I believe that she sees Brittany even putting that on the table as Brittany doubting Santana's devotion. And the idea that Brittany would even question that after everything in Season 2 and here in this fic, it absolutely devastates her beyond words.**

 **While I do think in terms of personality Brittany and Justin and Brian and Santana do parallel an absurd amount (omg when they're broken up with Justin and Brittany, Season 3 Brian and Season 4 Santana are just two giant buckets of sadnessssss), I think Santana and Brian absolutely diverge when it comes to this. Brian may have needed to work out his own junk for far longer than Santana before he was ready for he and Justin, but Santana is actually I feel** _ **more**_ **emotionally mature than Brian. Needing time to screw around before she can handle a real relationship? That's something she doesn't need to understand herself. That's where they really, really differ. It took Brian longer to understand what was right in front of him, but Santana...she just knows, with Brittany she just knows.**

 **But yeah, this one hurt to write so be gentle with me.**

 **Also, to anyone who left me a** _ **supportive**_ **review or a PM or came to ask me a question on Tumblr, or even just reads it, thank you for showing interest in this story in any way, shape or form. It is very appreciated. :D And to anyone who** _ **doesn't**_ **like my writing style or my storytelling or simply finds it ''annoying'', you are more than welcome to stop reading. :)**

 **Later lovelies.**

 **(P.S. - did anyone catch my wink/reference to 30 Rock in Brian and Santana's phone conversation? I was like 'that is so them' haha)**


	24. All Those Arrows You Threw

**X**

 **all those arrows you threw, you threw them away**

 **Barcelona**

 **X**

There was a cold and hollow feeling that washed over Brittany the next morning when she woke and turned to stare at the other side of the bed which had remained empty and untouched.

Santana hadn't come home and waking up without her had to be the loneliest feeling in the world, Brittany thought.

Or maybe it just felt like that because she had gotten so used to and accustomed to having Santana to turn over to. She loved those quiet dim early morning moments where she got to drink all of Santana in before they tumbled out of bed and Brittany had to share her with the world. Like they were the only two people alive and the only thing that existed was the bed beneath them. She could stare for hours at dark hair splayed across a pillow, her tan skin barely covered by sheets and marvel at the way her girlfriend's chest would rise and fall in slumber.

She even missed the occasional dried drool crusties Santana would sometimes wake up with on her face. She especially missed waking her up by jumping on the bed. Brittany would always carefully bounce around while Santana grumped and whined to be left alone. Brittany would only stop when Santana would grab an ankle and pull her down and wrap her in her arms, trapping Brittany who was always a happy captive in that embrace, giggling as their bodies pressed against each other. Santana was really the best, most amazing cuddler, Brittany mused, and yeah a lot of those morning cuddles would turn into morning kisses, and Santana's kisses? They were the most yummy kisses in the entire universe.

But now, all of that was replaced with empty space.

Here she was without cuddles or kisses and who did Brittany have to blame?

Her own goddamn self, she thought sadly as she picked up her head and dropped it back down into her pillow with frustration and force.

She should have known Santana would react that way, she was always so sensitive, so fragile. It was what Brittany loved about her, how underneath the highly snarky exterior Santana had such a beautiful, sensitive yet passionate heart. And while it could beat calmly and quietly, it could also burst wildly with emotion. With passion.

And it did. She couldn't really fault Santana for that though. Brittany hadn't planned to say any of that the previous night, but the thoughts had been biting at her for days (and honestly, maybe even longer than that) and after that one unsavory exchange on Snix Night she had been in a mood. Santana had been more than sweet and more than supportive through it, never pushing and never prodding but Brittany couldn't help from spewing all of that out when Santana had challenged her to open up.

And then, well.

After Santana left the previous evening Brittany went about cleaning up. She blew out the candles and put the food away in the fridge and tossed the silverware in the sink to be dealt with later. Only the roses remained there in the center of the table. She touched a petal between her fingertips and shook her head at herself.

Santana had went out of her way to cheer her up, to bring her a dozen red roses and what had she done in return? She let her own weird irrational fears take control of her until she was vomitting them all over the place. Ugh.

Later after putting away dinner she had sat on the sofa, pulling her knees up to her chest and attempting to call Santana but all calls and texts went unanswered. She even went so far as to check Santana's social media but her girlfriend didn't appear to be posting anything, anywhere. Finally out of desperation she found herself making a call to Quinn who sounded groggy from sleep but still concerned for what warranted a late night call. Brittany tried to downplay it all, chuckling unconvincingly to her friend that it was nothing super important but she hadn't by any chance heard from Santana in the past couple of hours. Quinn said she hadn't but if she did she'd be quick to tell Brittany, who just thanked her and told her to get back to sleep. Even as Quinn asked if there was something going on that she could help her with.

And so Brittany eventually decided to crawl into bed alone. She sat up at every noise and random creak of the loft hoping that it was Santana letting herself back in after blowing off some steam. But she never came back.

Sleep must have gotten the better of her though because the next thing she knew she was waking up the next morning alone and cold and with an urgent desire to find Santana and make things right.

She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to do that but she knew she had to as she trudged her way out of bed and tried to quiet her grumbling stomach with a bowl of cereal. She managed a small handful of spoonfuls down before chunking the majority of it in the sink and starting back towards the elevated bedroom, convinced that a nice hot shower would help her wash the emotional fatigue away and maybe help her find her words and maybe even a plan. She had already tossed aside her bottoms and had just pulled her top off over her head and let it fall to the floor when a sudden and vivid memory flashed vibrantly before her there as she stood at the foot of the bed.

She saw herself and Santana, tangled there under the sheets together.

It was almost if a movie was playing before her very eyes, or rather like she was seeing a mirage of sorts. So real, so clear was the memory and yet as she stood it felt like she was reliving it from the outside. She remembered that morning.

 _She watched herself tip Santana on her back against the pillows and crawl on top of her only for the sheets to fall away and pool around her. Santana's tan hands appeared then, sliding down Brittany's sides slowly to rest at the small of her back._

Brittany could almost feel those fingertips again. She remembered how it felt, how Santana's hands held her, gently urging her on but also how she was so careful with her, how her touch had been so soft. She remembered staring down at Santana's perfect face as Santana looked down and watched Brittany slide slowly against her in slow degrees, leaving trails of her arousal across her abs. Santana's eyes had turned fiery when she saw and felt how slippery and wet Brittany was. The evidence was literally all over her. Brittany remembered grinning when she reached around behind herself to see exactly how much Santana was enjoying the view. Brittany's heart had skipped a beat, as it always did, when she found that Santana was just as excited. Her thighs were already coated in her own desperate desire.

But standing there, on the outside, Brittany shook her head and blinked hard. Now was not the time to be having vividly hot flashbacks to the morning she had woke Santana up and rode her abs before going down on her for an hour she told herself.

Of course even when she made her way into the bathroom and found herself under the shower spray she still couldn't escape it.

This stream of memories playing out in front of her in living color. Now in the glass shower cube all she could see was yet another wildly hot mirage of herself and Santana. It was like she was seeing ghosts, Brittany thought watching the scene play out.

 _Water cascaded down their bodies as Santana went to hold mirage Brittany from behind and run slow but playful kisses along the side of her neck that had Brittany giggling and squeaking in her arms. All laughter however ceased when Santana's soapy hands ran over her, massaging the spot just underneath her breasts for several moments and eventually gliding to her hips where they stayed for awhile until one found it's way down, down, down and disappeared between Brittany's legs and the other squeezed the side of her ass. Then Brittany's light laughter turned into delicious little moans that filled the steamy stall._

Brittany took a gulp of air as she watched this memory act itself out before her, but she was quick to dash out of the cube when things started to get really hot. It felt weird, reliving it from an outsider's perspective, watching herself, watching Santana, watching their bodies.

She thought she had escaped it but then when she stepped out onto the soft, fuzzy rug and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself, there was another mirage.

 _She saw herself and Santana against the bathroom counter, wrapped up in each other so much that they paid no mind to the bottles of hand soap and cosmetics they knocked down and which scattered at their bare feet._

She quickly turned to walk out but skidded to a halt as she entered the bedroom. Another mirage of them had appeared and she almost slipped on the tile, convinced she was about to come into contact with them, but, instead she walked right through them which kind of gave her a shiver. However neither the mirage of herself or Santana seemed to notice, they were too caught up in their embrace.

This was getting annoying, and weird, Brittany thought as she hurriedly dressed herself and started a search for the keys to lock up. She knew they were somewhere around the place but locating them was going to be a little bit tricky as she stood in the center of the loft and did a complete turn in place because now all she could see was herself and Santana. A dozen different versions of them, all over the loft and all over each other in varying states of intimacy.

Overwhelmed and unable to run from any of the memories acting themselves out in this very intense and surreal way, she just stood and blinked unevenly as she took it all in.

 _There they were on the dining table. Brittany was on her back and had her legs wrapped around Santana who stood between them and leaned forward to run kisses all over her stomach and breasts. Her eyes were closed in a kind of reverence as Brittany gave herself to her._

 _And a few feet away? There they were again bare assed naked in the elegant sleek lounge chair. Brittany was sitting in Santana's lap feeding her ice cream for breakfast and doing a poor job of it as she started tipping the half melted treat out of the spoon and onto Santana's stomach and thighs. She immediately of course started licking it up with wicked glee._

Brittany heard laughter and jerked around to see a different pair.

 _They were on the floor on top of the giant floor pillows having a naked tickle fight with Brittany wiggling around until she eventually got the upper hand and had Santana shaking with laughter beneath her. Her whole body vibrating in mirth as she half heartedly begged Brittany to stop her tickle attack._

 _And across from them was yet another pair. These two however were in no frenzy like many of the others and were slowly making love on the couch in front of the large window of the loft as the gauzy curtains blew and twirled nearby. Santana was so very gentle, so very slow as she carefully eased Brittany to lie on her back. Brittany stared upwards, smiling at her like she was looking at a miracle. Santana tenderly placed her hands on Brittany's body and wrapped each of her legs around her so she could settle herself down against her fully. Her body blanketing Brittany's. She didn't move though, at least not at the start, instead Santana pressed her forehead against Brittany's own and just hugged her. Just held her and listened to their heartbeats in sync._

In a flash Brittany recalled every moment, every touch, every laugh and every kiss they'd had in the loft.

 _''I love you,'' one of the mirage Santana's whispered to her Brittany._

 _''I love you,'' said another Santana, her face buried in blonde hair._

 _''I love you,'' and another._

 _''I love you,'' and another._

Eventually all of the _I love yous_ started to run into each other, on top of each other until that was all Brittany could her. A chorus of _I love yous_ from the perfect hypnotizing timber of Santana's voice. Sometimes in a whisper, sometimes in a laugh, sometimes in a moan, sometimes in a drowsy mumble as their slick bodies fell against each other.

 _I love you, I love you, I love you._

 _I love you, I love you, I love you._

 _I love you, I love you, I love you._

It was beautiful, Brittany thought to herself, they were beautiful.

And she couldn't believe she had screwed up the most beautiful, perfect, profound thing she had ever known.

X

A half hour later Brittany was walking Liberty Avenue when she received a text an attached picture from Brian.

' _Why does your girlfriend look like racoon roadkill?' Brian asked._

Brittany studied the picture. It seemed Justin and Brian were having breakfast at the diner and had spotted a solo Santana. Brian being the nosy bitch he could sometimes be had covertly snapped a pic of her that was not the most flattering and sent it to Brittany with the caption.

She quickly turned herself around and rushed towards the diner which she entered not ten minutes later. It was bustling with a mid-morning rush but her eyes immediately fell to the booth in the corner at the front of the building where Santana was tucked away looking like a zombie and flicking a finger at the sugar packets lying on top of the table.

Brittany chanced a glance over towards the back of the building where she spotted Justin and Brian digging into their meals and chattering away with each other. Justin stopped mid-chew however to happily holler ''Britt!'' loudly to the entire building in an attempt to get her attention. He was waving her over.

Unfortunately his shouting her name seemed to get Santana's attention. She looked up and locked eyes with Brittany for a split second before she began to launch herself out of her booth, making for the door in a swift stride and completely passing Brittany by without making eye contact.

''Santana.'' Brittany called out and squirmed past customers and wait staff to follow her out through the front door. ''I thought we were done chasing each other.''

There standing in front of the Liberty Diner's large front window Santana turned around and came to halt. ''Who says I'm running?''

Brittany took the few steps to join her, careful and soft in her approach. ''You kinda just took off on me.''

Santana's voice was deadpan as she shrugged. ''Yeah well, I'm not feeling so hot. I had one of the diner's famous Pink Plate Specials. They're delicious but notoriously disgusting.''

''I just want to talk.''

''What's there to talk about?''

''San.''

''Look let's do this later, I don't have the energy .''

''You look...exhausted,'' Brittany said and didn't bother to fight the automatic response she felt, to reach and cup one of her cheeks. She stroked her thumb against tan skin soothingly as she looked into tired brown eyes.

Santana didn't pull away but she didn't sink into the touch either.

''Where did you sleep?''

''I didn't really. The diner is open 24 hours, I just hung with Deb until she went home, then stayed around to keep Kiki company as she prepped for her early morning shift. Girl gives the best contouring advice.''

''Right.'' Brittany mustered a small but sorrowful smile. ''She really does.''

''Yeah.''

''Yeah.''

There was an ease and lightness to the moment which Brittany hoped was a good sign. At least she took it as one as she pressed on.

''I missed waking up with you.''

Santana shook her head and gently pulled at Brittany's hand, carefully bringing it down and away from her face. It stung Brittany as she watched Santana turn to look out at the street and the cars slowly driving past them, very purposely avoiding looking at Brittany. ''I don't know what you want me to say.''

''Anything...anything would be good.''

Santana inhaled deeply and nodded to herself. ''What you said last night fucking hurt. How about that.''

Brittany swallowed. She was expecting this. ''I know...I know and I'm sorry. That was the last thing I was trying to do.''

''Well it did...you did.''

''I wasn't planning on saying any of that. At least not that way. It just came out wrong and rushed and-and I hate seeing you hurt and I hate knowing that I was the one who hurt you but I want to make it right.''

They were quite literally standing inches apart but Santana felt so far away and as Santana remained silent Brittany could feel these invisible, heartbreaking miles between them grow.

''We should go home and talk,'' she started. ''We can sit down and I can even heat up the leftovers from last night, there's like a ton of it. It's always better the second day anyway.''

''I don't think that's a good idea.''

''We can do something else then,'' Brittany suggested eagerly. She wasn't ready or willing to roll over without a fight. She had to fix this. ''Please?''

''Don't.''

''Then what? Whatever it is I'll do it. Just tell me what to say or do to make this better.''

''I don't think it's that simple.''

''Are you saying we're broken up?'' Brittany's voice cracked as she forced herself to swallow that small but horrible lump that began to form in the back of her throat. ''If that's what you think I wanted last night, it's not, it's not, Santana, it's not.''

''No, I know, and we're not,'' Santana rushed to assure her. ''We're not, we aren't. But last night you said you believe in us...and okay, maybe that's true, but after thinking about it all night I'm not sure that _you believe that I believe in us_.''

Santana looked hurt and exhausted and about a million other things that broke Brittany's heart.

''I was just scared, I was just stupid-''

''You're not stupid,'' Santana said urgently. No matter what else was going on, she never wanted to hear Brittany think that of herself. ''Listen I know in our relationship I've done a lot of running, from you, from the world, from my feelings, but this here now...this isn't me running or walking away from you or us. I'm here on Liberty Avenue until the end of summer with you...and when we go home we'll be going home together but...after last night...hearing what you said...I just need a minute. Maybe you do too.''

Brittany sniffed. ''I don't need time.''

''I think you do. If those ideas are running around in your head about me, or us...I think you do, Britt.''

Brittany was thoroughly confused why it sounded like Santana was putting the ball in her court when she felt it was the other way around. After all Santana had been the one to walk away and Brittany had been the one to walk after her, and yet here Santana was, looking weary and defeated, making it seem like it was the other way around and doing so without an ounce of anger or rage in her tone. There was just this sort of sad acceptance.

''Look I'm gonna go,'' Santana announced softly and started to pull away. ''I'm going to grab a shower at the loft and maybe get some sleep. So. I guess I'll see you around.''

''That's really how we're ending this conversation,'' Brittany tried to chuckle, but it came out sounding like a sob. ''I'll see you around?'' She tried to affectionately tug at Santana for more. She needed her so much closer. ''That's it?''

''For now I think it has to be.''

''We're more than that Santana.''

''Yeah we are. It's why I really want you to take this minute and figure out where last night came from.''

''It came from me wanting to make sure _you_ knew you had a choice and knowing that I love you enough to give it to you but now that I know you don't need it we can just go back...why can't we just go back.''

''We can't just go back because you and I both know that wasn't what it was about, or at least not all of it. Whatever last night was, it was more about you than it was about me.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean you might have convinced yourself what you said was for my benefit somehow, but it's not. It wasn't.'' Santana shook her head as if she were still trying to wrap her head around the idea. ''I think you need to face the fact that... _you're_ the scared one this time, Brittany.''

And with a final sorrowful glance Santana turned and began walking away leaving Brittany confused and even more lonely as she stood on the sidewalk. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration and closed her eyes tightly, pushing down the urge to burst into tears.

Deep down she knew Santana was right, because deep down Santana knew her. Better than she knew herself. She couldn't be angry or even upset at her reasoning. There was truth behind it because there was truth behind everything Santana said. Still, it didn't make it any easier for her to hear or accept, but it was what it was and she had to admit maybe the fears and worries running around in her head were more about her than about where Santana stood or what Santana felt.

Confronted with that Brittany was now forced to ask herself why that was and where it came from.

And truthfully she hadn't a damned clue where to begin.

 _Since when was she ever scared of anything?_

X

''What do you think that was about?'' Justin turned and asked Brian who sat on the other side of the booth.

They were still sitting in their seats, they had both set aside their food in order to watch the exchange between Santana and Brittany through the front window of the diner. Justin frowned when he saw his cousin looking distressed as she walked off in the opposite direction of Santana who had made her own departure looking equally as ruffled as Brittany.

Something was definitely up with those two, Justin thought, and it worried him. Other than their first night on Liberty Avenue it was the only time he had ever seen Brittany and Santana not surgically attached at the hips, or lips for that matter. It was odd and off putting to see the usually affectionate couple carry on together in what looked like a tension filled conversation.

''No clue,'' Brian replied with a shrug and took a sip of his coffee.

''They looked like they were both upset.''

''Whatever it is it's none of our business.''

Justin shook his head at that, Brian could be so flippant at times. Regardless Justin made to pull money out of his wallet and toss it onto the table while Brian remained glued to his seat. ''I'm going to go catch up with Britt and see if she's okay...''

''Do you really think that's for the best?''

''Brittany's my cousin, whatever happens to her or hurts her is my business.''

''Of course,'' Brian said with a single but serious nod. ''But it's _her_ relationship. Those get messy sometimes. If anyone knows that it's us. Whatever we just witnessed, we should leave it alone.''

''That's easy for you to say. That wasn't your family member who looked like they were in tears.''

''Hey just because I think we should leave it alone doesn't mean I don't care,'' Brian said, because yes he could be a shit but he was often a very reasonable objective shit. ''I think they're both smart enough to deal with their own crap without other people interfering.''

Justin nodded slowly. He supposed he could see the sense in that. He did plan to lend a comforting shoulder but perhaps it was best not to poke his nose into things and let his cousin go to him when she was ready to confide.

''I guess so,'' he said and leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable again now that he had thought better of giving chase. ''They were fine the last time I saw them though. I wonder what Santana did...''

''Uh who said Santana did anything?'' Brian scoffed at his boyfriend through laughter and reached over to steal a piece of bacon from his plate. ''Why do you assume she did something?''

Justin cracked a grin. ''Well...I mean...Brittany _is_ a literal angel so.''

''That literal angel was doing shots with me like two nights ago,'' Brian said and continued to chuckle at Justin's inability or refusal to see Brittany as anything but perfect and sweet and light. ''I have a soft spot for her you know that but she's not perfect. You're just blinded by your super blonde connection to each other to see that. Who is to say _Brittany_ didn't do something to upset _Santana huh_?''

Justin couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was adorable to see Brian to go out of his way to stick his neck out for the brunette girl. ''This is cute. I love this. You're defending Santana.''

''I'm not defending her,'' Brian pffted playfully. ''I'm just saying we don't know. And for the record you know what Santana was doing last night when I called her? She was out at a store buying bags of gummy worms for your cousin just because. Santana's an asshole with a heart of gold and as a fellow asshole with a heart of gold I don't think it's fair to just assume she's the root of whatever the hell is between them right now.''

''It's sweet that you're sticking up for her.'' Justin beamed, touched by his boyfriend's sudden loyalty to their new friend. ''You're sweet.''

''Puh I'm not sweet, I'm evil. How dare you.''

''But you're right,'' Justin continued as he realized how presumptuous he was being. ''We don't know and I can't assume anything simply because Brittany's my cousin. That's not fair to Santana.''

''I'm sure Brittany will come to you if she needs you,'' Brian offered thoughtfully only to immediately turn playful as he moved their conversation along. ''Besides who's to say their little tiff won't be over by tonight. Watch, we'll all go out and have a drink, everyone can do a little karaoke and before you know it they'll be their usual selves and your cousin will be back to backing her ass up into Santana on the dance floor in no time. Fun will be had and all will be right with the world.''

Justin squinted at him. Brian sounded uncharacteristically chipper at the prospect of an evening out with their friends on karaoke night. It was strange, Justin thought, mostly because every other night they had joined the group for tunes at the bar it had put Brian in a peculiar and sullen mood. Now here he was looking eager and excited for it. He usually only looked like that if he was plotting something wicked. Or there was the promise of sex.

''Are you up to something?'' Justin asked with a playful but suspicious twinkle in his eye.

''What makes you think I'm up to something?'' Brian replied slyly with nonchalance.

''Your face.''

''Maybe I'm just looking forward to going out tonight. I mean I have been brainstorming some new insults for Ted lately.'' Brian pulled out a small pocket notebook out of nowhere and opened it up to read. ''I've been keeping track of them in this book Santana gave me. She keeps track of her insults in one too and it's actually a really useful method in perfecting syntax.''

''You know underneath all the ridiculously expensive clothing, styled hair and the sneers you and her are kind of giant dorks.''

X

Physically and emotionally exhausted Santana guided herself back to the loft where she sighed to herself as she took in the strange stillness of the space.

She really hated having to put some distance between herself and Brittany but after spending hours raging in frustration the previous night it had finally come to her in a moment of calm in the clear light of day.

Santana knew what fear and doubt felt like, or more importantly she knew what they looked like. She also knew they could make you do and say things to deflect and distract out of desperation. Over the years Santana had gotten the handle on fear and how to navigate, work alongside it, how to hide it from the world. She was in a better place now and that was no longer the case, however Brittany, as far as Santana could tell, had never known fear.

Once Santana had settled down and the tears and anger and hurt had subsided she could see that. Brittany was feeling something she had never known before and as a result was responding in a very reactionary way. It wasn't wrong, it wasn't out of spite, it wasn't anything, it just...was.

And it was something Brittany had to sort out for herself with herself.

Santana wasn't about to walk away from what they had, not for one second, but she did think they both needed a minute to catch their breath. She also needed to allow Brittany the space and time to come to grips with what exactly she was afraid of and what that meant and ultimately, how she could help her walk through it.

She snoozed for most of the day and only really began to feel like herself as the sun began to set. She took a long hot shower and walked out to find nearly a dozen messages on her phone. Hunter, Daphne, Lindsay and Emmett among others, were texting and urging her to get down to Woody's for karaoke and have a drink or two with them. Brian's text simply said _'get your ass down here, Lopez, I need some fucking moral support'._

She rolled her eyes and but did eventually get dressed and make her way down to the avenue once it was dark.

She entered Woody's and found most of the group congregating in a corner.

Brittany was nowhere in sight which both worried and relieved Santana. Worried her because it had been several hours since they had last spoken, but it also relieved her because honestly, the last thing she felt like doing was getting into another conversation and run the risk of bursting into tears. And there was no way in hell she wanted the group to see her cry, especially Brian. He'd probably make some snotty pissy little remark and she just wasn't in the mood.

She started towards the group occupying a couple of small tall tables as well as the pool table where Melanie seemed to be in the middle of a game with Brian. While their friends laughed and goofed and munched on chicken wings nearby, the lawyer and the ad exec appeared to be taking this game very seriously. Both of them were in deep concentration.

Emmett, meanwhile, lit up when he spotted Santana. ''Oh my god, I'm glad you're here.'' He linked an arm around her and guided her to one of their tall tables where Santana immediately made herself at home by stealing Michael's drink. The comic book store owner only huffed for a moment before shrugging it off. Emmett began to speak excitedly, ''I was trying to talk a few of our mutual friends here into doing a Spice Girls medley with me but no one seems that interested-''

''Hey,'' Michael interjected loudly, ''I said I'd be willing to take part until you told me that I had to be Baby Spice.''

''Yeah and I said I'm in if I can be Ginger,'' Lindsay interjected.

''Linds, sweetie, I love you to bits but there's no way in hell you're a Ginger, okay, I'm the Ginger here and you need to let it go,'' Emmett said to his friend softly as if explaining it to a small child. ''You can be Baby now that Michael is out.'' He then turned his attention back to Santana and bumped his hip into hers playfully. ''But you, Santana, are the embodiment of Posh Spice, so whaddaya say? You in? With you and Lindsay on board I think I can talk Melanie into being our Sporty-''

''Motherfucking fucker!'' Melanie comically exclaimed to no one and nothing in particular as she screwed up one of her pool shots while Brian snickered nearby, delighting in her outburst.

Emmett winced at the woman's growl of frustration. ''On second thought, maybe Melanie is best suited to be Scary Spice.''

''I can see that,'' Santana said, tilting her head in acknowledgement but tried to wiggle her way out of his invitation. ''But I don't know, Emmett, I really wasn't in the mood to sing. I just came to be a bystander tonight.''

''But you're so good at performing!'' Emmett encouraged sweetly. ''You and Brittany both. Oooo, you know she would make an excellent Sporty.'' Emmett then did a spin in place, scanning the rest of the building. ''Where is your girlfriend by the way? Didn't see her come in with you. Which reminds me, she and I have to reschedule my Fondue For Two appearance soon.''

''Yeah uh.'' Santana blinked and downed what was left of her stolen drink on in one gulp. She really did not want to explain what was going on to the group before her. She had grown to care about each of them in her own way, sure, but spewing out her emotions to them in a public setting? Not quite there yet. Not that she doubted they wouldn't try to lend a supportive shoulder, but still. ''I'm not sure, we've kind of been busy today doing our own things. Haven't really touched base with her since, like, this morning. I don't know if she was coming or not.''

''Aww, that's a bummer,'' Hunter said, with half of his face covered in sauce from his wings.

''Yeah, I was really hoping to do another duet with her,'' Daphne hummed sadly.

Santana just shrugged and forced a false smile at them before taking a few steps away to escape towards the pool table where Melanie and Brian had since called it a game and were having a drink together as they leaned against the table, both of their sticks still in hand.

''Play me?'' Santana propositioned Brian and made a nod down to the green felt.

Melanie immediately handed over her pool stick with ease. ''Do me a favor, kid, kick his ass,'' the lawyer said and gave Santana a firm pat on the shoulder as she left them to it.

Brian downed the last of his beer and then started preparing for their game and racking the balls up. Santana meanwhile began to slowly circle the table and chalk her tip.

''So where's your boyfriend?'' she asked.

Using his pool cue Brian motioned over to a corner where Justin was sitting at a table alone talking on a phone.

''He had a call, sounded important. As soon as he's done with it and as soon as karaoke starts up I'm gonna make that stage my little bitch,'' he said.

Santana frowned and took a shot at the table. Her ball made a loud cracking sound as it made contact with the others, sending several of them to scatter around.

''Where's your girlfriend?''

''Around I'm sure.''

Brian squinted at her and as if realizing the bite in her tone was more aggressive than it usually was, he asked, ''are you okay?''

''Of course I'm okay, why the hell would I not be okay?''

''I don't know. This just isn't our usual charming banter. Come on.'' He picked up his stick and tapped her lightly on the side with it trying to prompt her, like something an annoying brother would do. He had a punchable little smirk on his face as he sing-songed to her. ''Say something bitchy about clothes or my hair...''

She smacked his pool stick away. ''No.''

''You know you want toooooo.''

''Fine, okay, you look fabulous this evening,'' she said completely deadpan.

''You're no fun tonight,'' he sighed with what sounded like a tinge of sadness as he bent over and got in position to aim up his own shot.

She knew what he meant. She had become quite accustomed and fond of her and Brian's bitchy back and forth. It was challenging and refreshing to go head to head with someone on her level. But tonight? She didn't have the energy or the will.

''Just shut up and play the fucking game Kinney,'' she said gruffly.

Brian lit up at her acidic tongue making itself known. ''Now that's more like it...by the way you still suck at pool.''

''Yeah well, I tend not to excel at games in which I have to handle a bunch of balls, so.''

X

On the other side of the bar Justin sat and poked at a bowl of peanuts as he spoke on the phone. His eyes were on Brian and Santana as they engaged at the pool table.

''...Why don't you come down to Woody's? Karaoke night again. I think Emmett is trying to put a super group together, he probably needs you. I mean you and I are the best dancers.''

''Yeah, I just don't think I'm in the mood Justin,'' Brittany replied on her side of the conversation.

''Are you sure?''

''I'm sure.''

''I tried to call you earlier to see if you wanted to catch a movie.''

''I know, I'm sorry, I've just been busy today. I was trying to find this place on Liberty Avenue but I kept getting turned around and just ended up taking a long walk.''

''Everything's okay right? Cause you know you can tell me anything.''

''I know and I will, but not tonight okay? I think I'm just gonna go to the loft, Santana's there and-''

''Actually she's here,'' Justin said. ''She just walked in a couple of minutes ago.''

''She's there?''

''Yeah she's playing pool with Brian and I think she just made fun of his shoes but it looks like he likes it, I don't know, they're weird together.''

''...you know what? Do me a favor, put my name down on the list for karaoke tonight.''

''So you're coming?''

''Yeah I'm hailing a cab right now, just don't tell Santana.''

''Are you sure everything's all right?'' Justin asked with concern.

''Probably not but if being in glee club has taught me anything it's that if you're desperate _sing about it._ Put my name on the list.''

X

 **A/N: so this is actually half of a chapter, the other half just isn't ready yet. Or at least I don't feel like it's the best it can be. I've been stuck on a scene for weeks so I kind of took a break to see if an organic way to go about something would present itself to me.** _ **I think**_ **I may have figured it out, we'll see. I just felt like posting something tonight though.**


	25. Running In Circles, Coming Up Tails

**I have my sister to thank for pushing me to get this chapter out :)**

X

After Santana and Brian finished their game of pool they went back over to join the others at the tables where the group sat as karaoke night officially began. The house lights dimmed just slightly and soon patron after patron began to take the stage, the performances ranged from fabulous to cringey but it was all in good fun and with every song the crowd gave up their applause.

It was during one such round of applause that Justin became preoccupied with shouting out hoots of support for Emmett and Lindsay who had just finished doing some god awful Captain and Tennille cover. It was then that Santana found herself being discreetly dragged into a dark corner of the bar by Brian.

''Uh what the fuck?''

''Follow me,'' he urged quietly as he led them both behind a shimmery stage curtain.

There they stood in the very small, very cramped backstage area of Woody's stage area. It was packed with used and battered cables, gear and lights, however Santana immediately recognized that within the clutter of it all was Brian's guitar placed securely inside of an open hardcase, nearby was a small silverfaced Fender amp as well.

''How did you manage this?'' she asked, wondering how he had gotten permission to stow his own special gear back here from the people running the place.

He peeked his head out from behind the curtains. Another random bar customer had just taken the stage. ''I came in before everyone else and worked it out with the sound guy. Put myself on the list under a pseudonym just so the others wouldn't see what I was up to. I'm next after this guy who's wearing the fugliest outfit I've ever seen.'' He closed the curtain and turned back to her.

''You didn't tell Justin?''

''I want it to be a surprise.''

''And a way to pussy out if you changed your mind,'' she remarked wisely.

''I'm not changing my mind. Not about this. I just hope I don't fucking choke and humiliate myself in front of him.''

''You won't. But even if you did I'm pretty sure he'd still love your flat unappealing white boy ass regardless.''

Brian looked weirdly warmed by this. ''Is this how you encourage people?''

''Yeah actually it is.''

''For the record my ass is not flat.''

''Your ass is tragically flat,'' she teased and threw a dismissive glance to the side of his butt. ''I'm seriously considering starting a GoFundMe page for it so you can get some kind of gluteal implants back there.''

''Thank you.''

''For starting the Brian Kinney Ass Implant Campaign?''

''For helping me find my voice,'' he clarified with a smirk. ''You didn't have to help me but you did.''

Santana coughed and tried to play it down. She didn't want him getting all disgustingly sentimental on her. Not that she thought sentimental was his particular style but still, she thought it better not to risk it. ''Yeah well, I guess I wanted to help you because I know what it would mean to Justin and what that would in turn mean to Britt...and because me and you...we're like…'' she shifted in place all awkward like. ''...we're like friends or some shit.''

''I guess we are,'' he said. ''Or some shit.''

''Don't tell anyone though,'' she warned quickly. ''That we're like friends or whatever.''

He gave her an epic eyeroll. ''Like I'm gonna be beating down doors to tell everyone I'm friends with some bitchy cheerleader from Ohio.''

''Well I'm certainly not gonna be telling anyone I'm pals with some over the hill club boy.''

While they couldn't say it with words just yet Santana knew they were having a moment of mutual acceptance and respect. In the only way two people like them could.

''Admit it though I'm the most fabulous person you know,'' he said straightening his form and looking all smug and satisfied.

'' _I'm_ the most fabulous person I know,'' she said smartly and gave him a light but affectionate shove in his shoulder.

Before he had a chance to respond with another quip though the sound of applause startled them both back to reality: the previous singer's song had just come to a finish and the bar had erupted into polite hoots and claps as the man made his way off the stage. This was it.

''Now or never huh.''

''Now or never,'' she repeated and gave him a single reassuring nod which he returned before watching her make her exit from the area.

This time however when she made her way back to the main floor she bypassed Justin along with all of her new friends with a weak smile and headed off to the bar to stand alone where she ordered a drink and turned to watch the show.

Brian took the stage with his guitar in hand and his amp behind him. Back at the table Justin, Melanie, Emmett, Ted, Lindsay and the others immediately looked amongst each other. Stunned and curious smiles frozen on their faces as they tried to comprehend what they were seeing. Brian. On stage.

''Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?'' Ted asked his friends.

''Holy shit,'' Melanie remarked to no one in particular.

''Oh my god,'' Lindsay said and held a hand to her mouth, looking pleased and amused.

Justin however remained silent in amazement and disbelief as he watched his boyfriend. His eyes were bright and hopeful as Brian took his place in front of the mic stand. The dark haired man made a quick and somewhat stilted introduction for himself. His song, he informed the audience, was going to be a little bit of a departure for the evening. He wasn't going to read off of a monitor and he wasn't going to be backed by a generic instrumental music track, instead it was just going to be him, his guitar and the stage. And there as he stood with the lights on him he launched into a slightly slowed down reworking of what he introduced as ''the greatest pop song ever written''.

The entire club was at a loss as to what song he was playing, it was difficult to suss out with a slower tempo but soon it became pretty clear when he locked eyes with Justin as he sang out the opening line.

 **'' _Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick_**

 ** _The one that makes me scream he said, the one that makes me laugh he said_**

 ** _Threw his arms around my neck._**

 ** _Show me how you do it and I promise you_**

 ** _I promise you I'll run away with you_**

 ** _I'll run away with you.''_**

It was a classic song and in terms of karaoke it could be considered a standard of sorts, and recognizing it the audience let out appreciative soft mumbles as Brian's fingers moved across the frets.

Back at the bar Santana watched the scene play out and for a second she could swear she could see his heart pounding through his shirt. That son of a bitch was doing it. _Brian Kinney was fucking singing_. And not only was Brian Kinney singing, but Brian Kinney was fucking singing to Justin Taylor.

She couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of him.

''He's not half bad,'' said a familiar voice.

Santana turned to find Brittany come to stand at her side.

''No he's not,'' Santana replied.

Brittany turned away briefly and spotted an enthralled Justin sitting at a table in the crowd and although she looked pleased that her cousin and his boyfriend were having this moment, neither of them held her attention. ''But I'm guessing Brian probably had a good teacher,'' Brittany said, turning back to face Santana.

Santana decided to play it coy. She didn't want to make a thing out of helping Brian. ''I wouldn't know anything about that.''

''Right,'' Brittany chuckled. ''So this was your big secret. The thing you and Brian kept sneaking off to do together?''

''Well, this and shop for clothes but yeah,'' Santana answered.

''Why?''

''Bitches gotsta stick together.''

Brittany stared at her silently.

Santana shook her head about and amended her statement. ''And I guess I wanted to help him because I know what it feels like, to want to sing to someone so badly but you're afraid to...''

 **'' _Spinning on that dizzy edge_**

 ** _I kissed his face and I kissed his head_**

 ** _And dreamed of all the different ways I had to make him glow_**

 ** _Why are you so far away he said_**

 ** _Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you_**

 ** _That I'm in love with you''_**

''So what have you been up to all day?'' Santana asked changing the subject swiftly. ''You didn't come back to the loft.''

''I didn't think you wanted me at the loft right now.''

''I...it's not that...you-''

''Anyway.'' Brittany raised an eyebrow and after a moment replied cryptically. ''I spent most of the day around Liberty Avenue looking for something. Or someone actually.''

Santana wasn't sure what she was on about, or who exactly Brittany was referring to, but she didn't pry. ''Did you find them?''

''Not yet but I will.''

They looked into each other's eyes for a very long and loaded moment.

It felt like they were almost back in that weird limbo of theirs. Dancing around each other instead of with each other. Having come so far with each other this weird stilted chit chat felt so very uncomfortable.

Santana looked back to the stage, even as she felt Brittany's eyes remain on her.

 **'' _You, soft and only_**

 ** _You, lost and lonely_**

 ** _You, strange as angels_**

 ** _Dancing in the deepest oceans, twisting in the water_**

 ** _You're just like a dream_**

 ** _You're just like a dream_**

 ** _Daylight licked me into shape_**

 ** _I must have been asleep for days_**

 ** _And moving lips to breathe his name_**

 ** _I opened up my eyes_**

 ** _And found myself alone, alone_**

 ** _Alone above a raging sea_**

 ** _That stole the only boy I loved_**

 ** _And drowned him deep inside of me"_**

They listened to Brian work his way through the song's chorus again and afterwards when he brought it all to a finish the crowd burst into applause and his friends were screaming for him but Brian seemed completely unaffected by it. His eyes were only on Justin who stared back intensely. Quietly moved.

It was beautiful, Santana thought as she watched from afar. She knew what it was like to be inside one of those moments, with Brittany. Silent but charged. Electric. Where minutes could feel like lifetimes. Santana's mouth twitched up into a tight closed smile as she watched Brian breathe with relief. He had stood up in front of everyone and serenaded his partner.

The man may have had a tragically flat ass but, she concluded, after letting go of his fear and doubt in song, well, it was clear he at least had a set of balls on him. Santana had to give him that.

She raised a glass to him and he lifted his head in recognition of her before hopping down and making his way over to Justin at their table in the middle of the bar.

''Well…that's that,'' Santana started and took a gulp of her drink, finishing it off quickly. ''I think I'm going to go call it a night here.''

''You're leaving?''

''Yeah I'm not in a sing-songy mood tonight. I just came to see Brian through this. I'm beat.''

''I don't-''

''We'll talk later,'' Santana said softly, encouragingly. ''Go try to have some fun with everyone okay?'' She briefly took Brittany's hand in her own and gave it a tiny squeeze before letting go and making off for the front exit.

She forced herself not to look back as she started to gently jostle herself through the crowds and clusters of people standing about and goofing off, laughing and smiling with their friends. She didn't even stop or pause when a small splash of someone's drink slopped out and onto her shoes. She was seconds away from reaching the exit when some slow melancholy piano track began playing but the only thing that made her halt suddenly was when a familiar voice began coming through the sound system.

She stood statue still and stared at the front doorway and the massive collection of tattered posters framing it as Brittany's voice floated throughout the bar.

 **'' _Come up to meet you_**

 ** _Tell you I'm sorry_**

 ** _You don't know how lovely you are_**

 ** _I had to find you_**

 ** _Tell you I need you_**

 ** _Tell you I've set you apart_**

 ** _Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_**

 ** _Oh let's go back to the start_**

 ** _Running in circles, coming up tails_**

 ** _Heads on a science apart_**

 ** _Nobody said it was easy_**

 ** _Oh it's a shame for us to part_**

 ** _Nobody said it was easy_**

 ** _No one ever said it would be this hard_**

 ** _Oh take me back to the start...''_**

With a deep breath Santana turned around and found the stage with her eyes.

Sometime between the moment Santana had left her at the bar and reached the exit Brittany had apparently rushed her way to the front, to the sound man and somehow commandeered the mic.

Santana lingered and listened, unable to move, unable to swallow, unable to do anything but absorb how Brittany's voice sounded so very small and so very delicate. She had never heard her quite like this before. Most of the time in Glee Brittany opted for something dancey and light, energetic, but this song was anything but. It was slow and raw and vulnerable in a way that was breathtaking and painful and beautiful.

But as breathtaking as the performance was, Santana really didn't want to see it, or hear it. She knew what her girlfriend was trying to do and goddamn if it wasn't almost working. It was hard not to melt at Brittany's soft sweet voice or her open face as she stared directly at her with eyes that were silently pleading and imploring her.

But Santana knew a song wasn't going to be the answer or solution. Even if said song was making her heart do that clenchy thing inside of her chest.

It couldn't be that easy, it wasn't going to be that easy she knew, no matter how much Brittany may want it to be. No matter how much Santana herself wanted it to be.

 **''...I was just guessing numbers and figures**

 **Pulling the puzzles apart**

 **Questions of science, science and progress**

 **Do not speak as loud as my heart**

 **Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**

 **Oh and I rush to the start**

 **Running in circles, chasing our tails**

 **Coming back as we are…''**

And it was at this point in the song she had to turn around, her back to the stage again. If she had to watch Brittany for one more second there was no way in hell she would be able to hold it together. She had that gross weird feeling at the back of her throat and if she didn't swallow it down soon she was going to get messy and she couldn't have that. Not in front of everyone here and certainly not in front of Brian who would probably never let her live it down.

She managed to survive the rest of the song with her heart in one piece and by the time it was finished she had gathered herself enough to turn back and clap along with the rest of the crowd as Brittany made her way down. Emmett and Lindsay and Daphne all reached out as Brittany walked by their table, their hands were out, reaching for her, halting her progress back to Santana in order to gush and compliment her quietly moving performance. Hunter, Melanie and Michael soon joined the commotion, trapping Brittany in place as they all laughed and chattered about her. For Santana it was a welcome buffer because like hell was she going to walk over and join in and play happy. She didn't have it in her. Instead she pulled herself together and made for the door.

She wasn't strong enough to walk out without looking back however. She turned then, watching Brittany as Brittany watched her from afar, caught up in the middle of their new friends.

She wasn't running, she told herself, this wasn't running. She just needed a breather.

And what better breather was there than a smoke she concluded once she made her way out of the club and around Liberty Avenue back to the loft. As soon as she slid the heavy steel door closed she made her way to the bedroom where she kept what little that was left of her stash after she and Brian had last lit up. Yanking the little plastic sandwich bag along with her she then went on a wild hunt around the living area of the loft looking for her rolling papers. Tossing aside throw pillows and knick knacks they were nowhere to be found. She was on the brink of breaking what was probably a really expensive glass art piece in frustration when she remembered the box.

The tucked away box that belonged to Brian, she could have sworn she saw some old rolling papers in there. She went to dig it back out and brought it as well as the last bit of her weed to the sitting area.

She had to get a hold of herself, she had to relax, and this was the only way.

Nobody had ever sung to her before tonight. It was the first time, and it was Brittany. Brittany had sang to her and put her heart out before her, open and pleading for her affection. She had so wanted to march right over there and take the girl in her arms and never let go, to tell her _yes, yes, this is all I need to hear_ , but she had to be stronger than that. Whatever this was, where the night before came from it was going to take more than a song to come back from it.

She closed her eyes and sat back on the couch as she took the first inhale.

And she waited. She knew what was coming and sure enough a half hour later she heard Brittany enter the loft and slide the door closed behind her. She listened to the sounds of keys being tossed onto the counter and shoes against wood flooring and then she sensed movement on the other side of the couch. She opened her drowsy eyes to see Brittany sitting sideways and facing her.

She didn't look upset or angry and it was difficult to gauge the blonde's emotions. Santana was a little relieved to hear light laughter tumble out of her when she held out her hand to offer Brittany the joint. Even if that laughter was tinged with a certain kind of sadness.

''No thanks,'' Brittany said with a single shake of her head.

Santana raised an eyebrow, shrugged and placed the joint back to her lips as if to say _okay, more for me_.

''You didn't stick around after,'' Brittany said.

''Yeah, like I said I was done for the night and anyway it looked like you were busy with your many many fans,'' Santana teased.

''I wasn't singing for my 'fans' though.''

Santana sat up and leaned forward on the couch to flick non existent ash into a tray on the table. ''I know. I'm sorry if I sound a little...distant or whatever,'' Santana continued and softened her tone. ''You sounded really pretty.''

''I did?''

''You did. You always sound really pretty. I loved it. I really did.''

Brittany bit down on her lip. ''I hope you know it was all for you.''

''I do. I did. It was beautiful, Brittany. It's just that as beautiful as they can be sometimes songs don't always solve everything. I wish they did but contrary to what Mr. Schue is always babbling about in glee club, they don't.''

''I know and I wasn't singing to you to try to fix everything. I just wanted you to hear me and know...that I'm sorry and that I'm gonna make it up to you. For us to be together again.''

''We are together,'' Santana clarified firmly. ''We're still girlfriends. I told you I'm not flaking out over one fight. I'm here with you...I'm just…'' she shook her head, at a loss. She didn't know what she was. She just knew that she was sad mostly.

''You say we're together but to be honest,'' Brittany started cautiously, ''this doesn't feel like together...with you walking away from me all the time now. I sang to you tonight and you could barely wait til I was done before walking out.''

''I'm sorry for taking off like that after you did what you did, I just needed a minute.''

''I'm sorry if the song wasn't...I don't know...if it made you uncomfortable.''

Santana scrunched up her face, balking. ''What, no. It didn't make me uncomfortable or anything, Britt. I told you I loved it. I just, I left because if I didn't I would've went up to kiss you and if I kissed you I would've touched you and if I touched you I…'' Santana let out a funny little noise, somewhere between a laugh and a groan. ''No one's ever sang to me before. No one. You did though, tonight, and you sounded so, so, so perfect and I wanted to show you how perfect, but I don't trust me all the time. I knew after that that if I touched you I wasn't gonna want to stop.''

''What?''

Santana stubbed out her joint and allowed her shoulders to sink. ''I don't want us to get sidetracked or for anything to get confusing because...sex. We've done that before and I don't want to go back to having sex with each other while ignoring our feelings. I think maybe there's a couple of things we both need to say and figure out before we go back to-''

''Getting naked together?'' Brittany finished her thought. She looked like she was in total disbelief of what she was hearing, which yeah Santana could understand.

''I just think we should maybe put a pause on orgasms for the time being, you know?''

''A pause? On orgasms?''

''You say that like it's the most horrible thing in the world.''

''It is the most horrible thing in the world.''

''I know it sounds ridiculous but maybe we should give it a try. You can sort your heart out and I can sort out mine.'' Santana herself wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect but somehow it felt like the right turn for them, at least for a little bit. At least until Brittany got inside of her own head and dealt with her own niggling doubt. And at least until she confided in Santana about what that doubt was and where it came from.

Brittany didn't look overjoyed with the idea, in fact it looked like she wanted to debate it but in the end she just nodded with apprehension. ''Okay. If you think that's gonna help us get back to where we were...we can try that.''

''Okay?''

''Yeah okay. If you think we should go without for _a little while_ just so we can clear our heads, I'm in if you're in. If all of what I said last night is coming from a me place...a fear place...I want to know and I will, and if I have to do that without Santana-induced orgasms then I guess that's what I gotta do.''

''Poor you,'' Santana couldn't help but tease.

''Damn right poor me.'' Brittany played along, as if terribly devastated, even though there was a hint of a smile underneath. She then looked down at the small box of Brian's belongings between them. ''What's this stuff?''

Santana tilted her head dismissively. She leaned back on the couch, sinking onto her side so they were face to face as she explained. ''Just some of Brian's junk. I had to dig through it to find some papers.''

Brittany poked at a few of the items. Pictures of baby Gus, the cigars, the tiny box with wedding bands inside of it which even took Brittany by surprise to see when she popped the lid open. Then amongst various little trinkets Brittany pulled out the bracelet. The cowry shell bracelet Santana had seen on one of her very first evening's in the loft on Liberty Avenue. She hadn't really thought much of it, while it was unique it wasn't exactly blingy so it hadn't really caught her eye that first time, but now something about it stood out when Brittany took it in one hand and Santana's wrist in the other. She watched as Brittany pulled her hand into her lap and then very carefully, very delicately began to tie it around her slim wrist. Her fingers gently dancing around on her skin.

Brittany was drawing out the process, taking far longer than any one person would need to tie a simple bracelet on and Santana felt a delicious little shiver run through her. And even after it was on she held Santana's wrist staring down at the bracelet and running her thumb over the shells. Given that sex had temporarily been taken off the table the act took on an even more intimate nature.

''I think I'm gonna go to bed,'' Brittany announced softly.

''Bed.'' Santana licked her lips. ''Okay.''

Brittany looked like she wanted to do something else or say something else but she left it there. She stood and lingered in front of Santana for a long moment though.

''Just to be clear though if you roll over on my side of the bed in the middle of the night, I wouldn't exactly protest,'' Brittany added.

''Yeah I know you wouldn't.''

''You are coming though aren't you?''

''In a little bit after I clean up this mess.'' Santana bowed her head a bit, indicating the mess she had made in her search for papers and the few items from Brian's box they had pulled out.

Brittany accepted that and with a parting look went off towards the bedroom. Santana watched her go and then started tidying the area. Throwing pillows back in their place and drawers back in their slots, placing all of Brian's belongings back into the box.

Everything that is except for the bracelet on her wrist.

There in the center of the loft she stroked the shells. Her fingers tracing the spots Brittany had touched.

X

It was strange, going to bed together without actually going to bed together Santana concluded. It wasn't like they hadn't had quiet PG-13 nights where they just slinked into bed and fell asleep cuddled up but it was just that now that they were taking this breather it felt like sex should be taken off the table for the time being which somehow made something in Santana just that much more aware of Brittany's body.

Later that night when Santana found herself standing at the foot of the bed staring at Brittany clad in a tiny t shirt and panties Santana wasn't sure what to do. A part of her told herself she could do this, she could crawl into bed and sleep beside Brittany and not be tempted, easy fucking peasy. But another part of her knew better too. Another part of her knew that once her body was in close proximity to Brittany's, chemistry and want couldn't be controlled.

She felt weirdly nervous when they both settled in and got under the sheets. Every little movement somehow felt much bigger and more significant. Desperate for distraction she must have punched her pillow into submission at least half a dozen times before tiring herself out and falling asleep. And the only thing more frustrating than falling asleep not being able to touch Brittany was waking up with Brittany spooning her and forcing herself to not turn it into anything more than a cuddle. Feeling like some jittery nervous idiot with Brittany's breath tickling the back of her neck, Santana had to wiggle her way out of her embrace before she did something that she regretted.

She ended up making up some half assed excuse as to having plans just to get out of the loft. Brittany however still managed to give her cheek a peck before she left.

Santana could still feel the warmth and pressure of Brittany's lips on her hours later as she sat in a booth at Breadstix for lunch.

''These breadsticks are for shit,'' Brian, who sat across from her, stated matter of factly as he bit into one and made a face.

Pissed off for reasons she wasn't about to share Santana took it as an opportunity to express a little harmless rage as she leaned forward and actually slapped the crusty stick out of his hand. It immediately broke and the pieces fell to the table.

''Hey what the fuck, no me gusta,'' he said, dusting off his lap of breadstick debris.

''First of all don't _no me gusta_ me okay, get your own damn catchphrase and second of all you shut your mouth about Breadstix breadsticks.''

Brian looked taken back and tickled at the same time. ''Alright, seriously tell me what in the gay hell is going on with you?''

''Nothing, who says anything is going on with me,'' she laughed unconvincingly. ''I just take offense when someone isn't witty or smart enough to create their own signature catchphrases, it's lazy is what it is, Brian, and frankly I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were better than this. Also! Breadsticks from Breadstix are fucking delicious.''

He squinted at her in confusion but shook his head about. ''Whatever. I don't care,'' he said with relaxed little sigh that told her everything she needed to know.

He had so gotten laid after that song to Justin Santana quickly came to figure. When she sang to Brittany it always tended to result in really hot, amazing celebratory sex between them and she figured Brian and Justin had probably done the same, given Brian's performance at the bar.

''Anyway I told you I didn't want to eat this shit but you're the one who insisted so now you're just going to have to listen to me complain about their disgusting ass food. If you didn't want to hear me bitching you should have just brought your girlfriend.''

Santana made a strange grunty noise that was perhaps not the most flattering.

''I didn't want to say anything but I'm actually starting to sense there's trouble on lesbo island.''

''I am this close from backhanding you, you have no idea,'' she said with a completely straight face and pulled up her long sleeve, lifting her hand for effect.

''Wait, what is this?'' He went to gently pull at her wrist, bringing it down between them in the middle of the table where he inspected his own bracelet wrapped around her wrist. ''Where did you get this?''

She lifted a shoulder. ''The loft. I just...found it.''

''And you put it on?''

''Actually Brittany put it on,'' she answered and took her hand back and started her own inspection of it. It wasn't the most easy thing to get off. ''Last night. I don't even know why. It's ugly as hell.''

''Then why haven't you taken it off?''

''Shut up and eat your sticks,'' she said. She had tried to take it off that morning but couldn't and knew that if she had asked Brittany they would probably end up in some awkward hand-holdy situation which she was trying to avoid right now. ''I have a question for you though.''

He stabbed the giant meat ball on his plate and made no effort at all to eat it.

''Why the hell did it take you so long to admit that you loved Justin?''

Brian stopped playing with his food and looked her in the eyes, stunned by the serious and point blank question.

''I mean,'' she went on casually, poking at her own food, ''Britt's told me about you two and I've picked up things here and there from Michael and Lindsay and everyone else. How he was always ready...how you were always running. I just don't get it.''

''Get what?''

''I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him and it's real. I don't understand running away from something that's real.'' Her voice was soft, there was no judgement in it, just general curiosity. ''I guess I'm just curious what you got out of it, the screwing around and wasting time with so many randoms when you already had the best thing, the real thing with Justin…''

Brian sensed this question was coming from somewhere else, somewhere deeper and he wasn't quite sure how to answer, so he didn't. Santana for her part didn't seem to notice at all. She blinked down at her food in a weird sort of daze. All the teasing and playfulness was long gone.

''I don't think I could ever do that, for that long, with Brittany. Sleep with other girls right in front of her.''

He nodded realizing this entire conversation was moving into much more serious territory than it had started out in. ''Is that why you two have been strange...you screwed someone else?''

'' _No_. I haven't. I wouldn't and fuck you for thinking I would.''

''I'm not making a judgement, it was just a question,'' he said in his defense.

''Brittany seems to think that's something I might want to do. Screw around.''

''Well do you?''

''Fuck no,'' Santana said simply without a second thought. ''I mean why would I need to? Girls are amazing, girls are hot, but I don't need to sleep with anyone else to know that for me...Brittany is it. She's the one. And it's your fucking fault that she even has that thought in her head.''

''My fucking fault?''

''She and everyone else has it in her head that you and me are cut from the same damaged cloth. She's spent years listening to Justin talk about your relationship and all the shit that happened before you got your head out of your ass about loving him. She thinks that I might one day pull a Brian fucking Kinney because of the way girls are always looking at me. She pretty much told me I had permission to get a fuck or two out of my system and she'd understand and accept it.''

''I fail to see the problem there,'' he said in some lame attempt to make light, clearly joking.

But Santana wasn't laughing. ''That's the thing, Brian, I don't want to fuck anybody else and I fail to see how doing so would make me learn or know myself better. To me that's just scared empty bullshit. And I get it, that some people need to do all of that to get to the other side of love like you, but I don't need any of that cause with Brittany _I'm already there_...and now I don't even know if she sees it.''

Brian remained silent for several moments. Rendered speechless by her show of emotion. Someone like Santana wouldn't be vulnerable in this way unless it came from an honest place. A painful place.

He didn't know what to say or how to help, and even if he had she was sure she wasn't in any position to hear it. So he did the only thing he could do at the moment which was sit with her in a sad but not unpleasant silence as they both picked at their food. He even managed to swallow a few forkfuls down just to make her happy.

When they stood outside of the restaurant later she went to try to untie his bracelet from around her but for whatever reason he stopped her and told her to keep it.

''Why?''

He shook his head and shrugged. He didn't have an answer. ''Just keep it.''

''Again I ask why would I want your shitty bracelet?''

''If you're gonna be a bitch about it-'' he reached over as if to take it from her.

She pulled her wrist away. ''Wuh hey, I didn't say I didn't want it. Just want to know why it's so important to you that I have this.''

''It's not, it's just-look if you don't want it, it's fine I just thought-''

''Just thought what?''

''Nothing, I just thought nothing.'' He held out his hand again and made a weak grabby motion with it as if expecting her to hand it over.

''No, it's mine now,'' she said, tickled.

The bracelet obviously meant a great deal to him and though he didn't say why she got the sense that him handing it over to her was somehow significant. Of what she wasn't sure, but she saw the weight of the gesture in his eyes.

''Fine. Good. Your breadsticks are still for shit though.''

X

''She hates me,'' Brittany moaned dramatically as she splayed herself across a couch while behind her Melanie and Lindsay went about organizing their personal library in their home, unpacking and sorting several boxes of books onto large floor to ceiling shelves.

After Santana practically ran out of the loft that morning Brittany had slinked around Liberty Avenue until she ended up at the couple's house, having mindlessly wandered there. The married pair had taken one look at Brittany's adorable puppy dog expression and sensing something was wrong had invited her in for lunch. It was after they devoured a couple of sandwiches that they all moved into the living area where they attempted to decipher why Brittany was in such a joyless mood. It didn't take very long for Brittany to let it all come tumbling out of her mouth though.

She relayed to them the whole argument and moved, turning her body so she was sitting backwards on the sofa in order to face Linds and Mel as they shuffled books around. Brittany let her chin rest on top of the couch and let her hands dangle down the backside of it.

''...She doesn't hate you,'' Lindsay insisted with a laugh. She was very aware she was dealing with a very sweet but a very over dramatic teenager. ''In fact I'm pretty sure Santana is in love with you. I just think she needs a little space.''

''I know but I was just trying to give her the option of, of, of something else. I just wanted her to know that I wouldn't hold it against her if she needed to explore herself in that way.''

''And maybe if that was something she wanted for herself she would've said so before you began,'' Melanie interjected gently as she held a pile of books up to her chin.

''And the fact that she didn't probably means that it never occurred to her, being with other girls, when she has you,'' Lindsay added.

''And like that's a part of it,'' Brittany said, ''if it's never occurred to her how does she know she doesn't want it.''

''Listen, Brittany, I like your girlfriend I do,'' Melanie laughed, ''but she's an annoying little shit half the time...and yet when she's with you she's the most loving, devoted, smitten little shit I've ever known. Anyone with eyes can see that.''

''She's right you know,'' Lindsay agreed with her wife and then looked down at a book in her hand. ''Ew why do we own a Stephanie Meyer book?'' she tossed it at her wife.

''Hey! Don't throw that trash at me,'' Melanie laughed and slapped it out of the air in disgust. ''I think that was a joke gift from my old assistant one year.''

Lindsay flapped her hands around and, as if she were picking up a dirty diaper, went to dispose of the ghastly thing in a nearby trash bin. ''Anyway what were we saying?''

Melanie held her index finger up as she got their conversation back on Brittany. ''Here's my point in all of this, Santana has never struck me as the kind of girl who gives a shit what anyone else thinks, she struck me as the kind of girl who tends to do whatever the hell she wants. And if she wanted to explore dating or sex without you, Britt, she probably would. If she hasn't it more than likely means she really honestly doesn't give a shit about any of those things or any of those other girls.''

''Right,'' said Lindsay. ''And even though you weren't making that call for her it probably felt that way to her at least in the moment. Feathers might have gotten ruffled and feelings might have gotten hurt, but Santana will come around. Frankly I don't think it's possible for her to stay away. She just needs a minute so give her that.''

Brittany frowned. Heartbroken. ''She said that I was the scared one...and you know what, maybe I am.''

''Then if that's true you need to work that out for yourself before you expect her to work it out with you,'' Melanie encouraged. ''Whatever it is, wherever it comes from, you don't just owe it to her to figure out, you owe it to yourself.''

Brittany knew they were right but she still playfully pouted. ''You're both Team Santana aren't you?''

''No,'' Lindsay scoffed and went to poke at one of Brittany's cheeks as if she were a giant toddler. ''Mel and I never take sides in things like this. We're both Team Brittany _and_ Team Santana.''

''Team Brittana,'' Melanie affirmed their affection for both of the younger women and their relationship.


	26. You Could Be Happy

**Once again sorry for the wait. This has been on my computer for** _ **months**_ **, I've just been lazy and haven't touched it. Work and life has been** _ **crazy**_ **stressful and then my podcast team ran into some issues and my focus went there for a bit. I have no excuses. Still there's not a day that goes by that I don't think of this fic.**

 **Fun fact: QAF's Mysterious Marilyn from Chapter 5 reappears here. Years ago when I first started imaging this fic I originally thought I'd have the character make small appearances every few chapters but after some thought ultimately I decided against that. In QAF Marilyn only ever appears twice (in 1x10 she meets Michael, Brian, Emmett, Ted and Daphne at Woody's and in 2x11 Leda arranges for Melanie and Lindsay to get a reading before their wedding) and in some roundabout way I thought having her only appear twice within this fic would somehow keep her mystique intact. She only ever has two conversations in this fic, one with Santana and one with Brittany. And having Mysterious Marilyn only interact with Brittana, it just seemed to give those conversations more weight and even a kind of magical quality too if you will. I loved the idea that Mysterious Marilyn got to interact with them individually and that those interactions were just theirs and theirs alone. Like they were these cosmic meetings meant to happen one on one.**

 **Does that make sense? I don't know if I'm making sense.**

 **X**

 **You could be happy, and I won't know**

 **But you weren't happy the day I watched you go**

 **Snow Patrol**

 **X**

The next few days seemed to pass agonizingly slow for Brittany.

It was like she and Santana were transported back to before when they existed in some kind of limbo together. Santana seemed quietly keen on keeping just that little bit of distance between them. So much so in fact that they had barely had any one on one time with each other. They still woke up and went to bed in the same loft of course but somehow every day Santana had subtly managed for one or even several of the Liberty Avenue gang to have reason to orbit around them. Whether it was dinner at Debbie's or a mani/pedis with Emmett or shopping with Daphne, it just felt like Santana was just being extra careful to _not_ be alone with her.

It was kind of making Brittany itch with frustration.

Not that she didn't love hanging out with the others, she just missed that special intense kind of intimacy that she and Santana had always shared. It wasn't even about wanting things to get naked between them (okay it was a tiny bit about wanting things to get naked between them), it was mostly just that she longed for those nights when it was just the two of them, laughing and talking about nothing and everything, in bed or in the kitchen or in the corner of some club. It was those moments where whatever they were doing, where ever they were they found a way to make their own little universe. That kind of intimacy, their kind of intimacy.

Santana had always been amazing between the sheets. And out of the sheets. And in the shower sometimes too. Also table tops. Not to mention that one time on the piano in the choir room, Brittany reminded herself, but being together that way has never _just_ been about orgasms. Touch was how they talked to each other, it always had been. For them it was the most intimate form of communication and to not be able to feel that, to not be able to have their bodies talk to each other that way felt so very strange, so very wrong to her.

It was a strange place to be, or not be, or whatever, thought Brittany.

On this night Brittany had just stepped out of her jeans when she caught sight of Santana padding out of the bathroom in her short black robe.

They caught each other's eyes and there was the briefest of pauses.

There was another thing Santana had suddenly taken to doing: wearing clothes to bed. Usually she slept in her underwear or sometimes even less. Brittany supposed it was a part of that whole putting a little space between them thing Santana insisted they do. By putting on sleep clothes Santana was creating a very subtle physical barrier between them. Brittany sorta kinda understood it. Of course it was a little bit easier to mourn the loss of their sex life when Santana went to bend over in front of the closet space and dig through the drawer located at the bottom which in turn gave Brittany the most perfect view of the most perfectly round ass.

''What are you doing?'' Brittany asked, her mouth hanging open slightly in appreciation.

''Looking for something to sleep in. How is it possible that I don't own more than two plain tee shirts? Ugh, next time we're at Mel and Lind's remind me to steal some will ya?''

''You don't have to do that you know.''

''Fine, I won't steal from Mel and Linds.'' Santana continued her search, carelessly tossing some of her body contouring outfits over her shoulder and onto the floor.

''No, I mean put clothes on _for bed_.'' Brittany pulled the sheets on her side of the mattress down and slid in.

Santana stopped what she was doing and stood up to face her and Brittany immediately regretted interrupted her girlfriend's search because if Santana had bent forward just an inch or so more Brittany would've been able to see right up that short little robe and-

''I know, I just felt like it that's all.'' Santana shrugged lamely.

''What are you talking about? You hate wearing clothes to sleep, you say it makes you feel all weird and constricty. Whenever you've tried to you get all kicky in your sleep trying to comfortable.''

''It's not so bad.''

Brittany gave her a small sad smile and shook her head in disbelief. ''Come here.''

Still in nothing but her panties and robe Santana began crawling onto the bed, walking on her knees until she reached Brittany who pulled her on top of her and into a single soft kiss that made Santana hum from above her. She let her body fall down to blanket Brittany's, adding just the slightest most delicious pressure against her. Brittany so missed this, feeling Santana all around her.

''We can still be close like this can't we,'' Brittany said, and punctuated her sentence by placing another kiss on her jawline. ''We can still touch each other right?''

''Of course,'' Santana answered with a nervous sounding tremble in her voice.

''You didn't say anything about us not being able to make out.'' Brittany pointed out and Santana really didn't have an argument against that as her eyes fluttered closed and Brittany's lips started down her neck.

''I didn't.''

''And like you also didn't say anything about us not being able to hold each other, or touch each other, right?''

''Right.''

Santana whimpered, sounding happy and helpless as Brittany's mouth ran across her skin. She still needed touch and judging by Santana's heavy breathing and her quickly pulling Brittany away from her neck to deliver a hungry hot kiss, so did she.

Her kiss tasted urgent.

Brittany could always tell what their night was going to be like just from the way Santana kissed her. The way her mouth sought her out. It was in the taste, something on Santana's tongue always gave her away. It was a taste like nothing else Brittany had ever experienced. Certain kisses begged for slow, for tender, for gentle, while other kisses cried out for urgent, for heat, for fire. It was the kind of intimate knowledge that came with having had someone hundreds of times, and yet the taste of Santana's many kisses never seemed to get old, never stopped surprising and exciting her.

And what Brittany tasted now was a kiss that told her Santana was on the brink of a frenzy. It had been days since their bodies were pressed against each other like this, days that felt like centuries to Brittany. It was almost impossible not to give in to that pull that was so very magnetic. It felt like her hips had a mind of their own.

Santana's hands started drifting over her, through her blonde hair, down past her shoulders, teasing and tracing abs, over and around, they finally came to stop to cup her butt. Brittany could only moan in appreciation, she loved when Santana got all cute and gropey. Santana had always been particularly fond of her ass. It also didn't hurt that their kisses were becoming a little more rushed and eager, nipping and licking, desperate.

''We should-we should stop,'' Santana said after several minutes, pulling her mouth away with a loud noisy wet sounding pop. She lifted her upper body just slightly using her arms to support her as she hovered over Brittany's form.

Brittany however had a hard time concentrating on the words coming out of her mouth because the sash from Santana's robe had somehow became loose and untied, leaving a strip of tan skin on display. ''Huh?''

''Britt, I need to stop.'' Santana looked down at herself, at her askew robe, at Brittany writhing beneath her and shook her head, horny and frustrated.

Brittany allowed a hand to slip beneath the smooth fabric to find a breast and give a squeeze. ''This isn't sex.''

''No, I know, but...''

Santana licked her perfectly kissable lips and sat up further, untangling from Brittany, yet not bothering to tie her robe sash back into place. She just sat there looking like she was seconds away from spontaneous human combustion. With lust in her eyes Santana was practically vibrating and Brittany automatically flew into comfort mode.

Brittany straightened herself, worried. ''What's wrong?''

''I don't think you understand how much I...'' Santana took a gulp of air and suddenly looked dizzy and drunk, but not from any kind of alcohol.

''How much you what?''

''How much I want you. It's like right now I'm trying to talk to you but it's kinda difficult to do because all I can think about is how I want to lick the insides of your thighs and if I just keep kissing you and letting you kiss me...that's what it's gonna turn into.''

Brittany bit her bottom lip. She honestly wouldn't mind having her thighs licked, but, ''okay, okay, so what do you need?'' she asked calmly and with a nod.

Santana slowly stood up and got out of bed and went to hug a pillow to her front, like she was some teenage boy hiding her bits. ''Tonight? I think I need to sleep on the couch.''

Before Brittany knew what was happening she was letting out a strange sputtery sound of confusion. _She couldn't be serious._ ''You can't be serious?'' she laughed, stunned.

''Just for tonight. I think I just need to cool off before I do something I really regret.''

Brittany blinked.

''Britt, please don't pout. When you pout I just wanna do things to that pout and that's a bad idea right now.''

''I promise you I can control myself,'' Brittany reasoned softly.

Maybe orgasms were off the table but not being able to even _sleep_ beside Santana made her feel so far beyond sad. Even if she couldn't have Santana in the way she most wanted her she at least needed to feel her beside her. The living area was just a stone's throw away but it all of a sudden felt like a million miles.

''No, it's not you,'' Santana said. ''I love when you touch me, I love when you kiss me and hold me, and I love when you use your tongue to, well you know, but this isn't about you not being able to control yourself. It's me. _It's me._ Maybe I'm afraid I can't control myself.''

''I know you want us to hold off on the orgasms for a little while and I get it and I'm okay with that but that doesn't mean we have to be robots around each other like R2D2 and C3PO who by the way were totally gay for each other but couldn't act on their feelings because of the dictatorship of the Empire.''

''We're not, I'm not,'' again Santana feigned nervous sounding laughter. ''But I think I need to cool off because if I don't I'm gonna end up fucking your brains out and even though I'm sure it'd be so damn good, I just think it'll make things weirder or more awkward afterward and I don't like doing weird and awkward with you, Brittany.''

''I don't like doing weird and awkward with you either but you're talking as if you're some wild beastly creature, Santana.''

''Maybe I am.'' Santana chuckled awkwardly.

With a deep breath Brittany crawled across the bed and gently tugged at the pillow Santana was holding to her front and tossed it back to the mattress. Then she reached forward to pull Santana's body towards her. It took all the willpower she had but she took both ends of the sash from her girlfriend's robe and without a single word began to tie the ends together, doing it up in a small loopy way. Even though what she would have rather preferred to run her tongue down that perfect exposed line of soft skin until she was on her knees in front of Santana kneeling and making her moan.

Damn her wildly creative imagination, Brittany thought for the first time ever.

''You're not,'' Brittany assured her, pulling them both back onto the bed. ''You're not some wild beastly creature and neither am I. Look let's just go to sleep. Can we do that? Please? Sleep together?''

''Sleep?''

''Just sleep.''

Brittany guided Santana to get comfortable on her side of the bed while she went to her own, wiggling until she was beneath the covers and then pulling the other side up and over Santana. They laid side by side, each of them facing the center of the bed.

''Just so you know even though I've always loved what we have under the sheets...if that's all we could ever be I _would_ totally be sexless gay space robots with you.''

Santana smiled in the dim light of the bedroom. ''I know you would.''

''But only if I got to be R2D2,'' Brittany said through a long yawn.

''Why?''

''Cause C3PO was a dweeb, duh.''

''So you wouldn't want to be a dweeb but you'd date a dweeb?''

''I'm already dating a dweeb.''

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight,'' Brittany replied.

She watched Santana turn over onto her other side and all Brittany could do was stare at her back, trying desperately to remember what it was like when Santana would pull her so close against her that Brittany could listen to her heart beat.

That night Brittany had some pretty vivid sex dreams.

Granted, in her dream she and Santana had been having gay robot sex in space, but still.

She had woken up all kinds of riled up which is why the first thing she did when she got out of bed the next morning was take a nice cool shower to settle herself down. She had taken a certain kind of delight then when she stepped out of the shower cube fifteen minutes later - naked and dripping wet - and found Santana standing nearby at the sink with a toothbrush in her mouth. She had stopped brushing and became statue still as she proceeded to eye Brittany up and down from head to toe and back again.

''Can you hand me…?'' Brittany trailed off as she made a wave to the counter behind Santana.

Santana blinked, looking dizzy and adorable. ''Wha?'' she asked with a slight lisp due to the toothpasty foam filling her mouth. Or maybe it was drool? Brittany wasn't entirely sure.

''Towel?'' Brittany tried again with a hint of a smile.

''What? Oh! Yeah.''

Santana grabbed a neatly folded bath towel and handed it over to Brittany who dabbed it against her face for a moment before wrapping it around her midsection. Santana turned back to the large mirror above the sink and began brushing her teeth again, this time with more vigor Brittany noticed.

''If you're about to hop in I should warn you I think I used the last of the conditioner,'' Brittany said as she went to stand beside her.

''That's fine. I was actually about to head out for a couple of hours.''

''Oh?''

''Just, the gym,'' Santana explained. ''I was going to go work out with Melanie for a bit. She texted me earlier this morning. I'll just take a shower there and buy some conditioner on the way home...I mean unless-''

''No, you should go. You guys should totally have a friend-date,'' Brittany urged and reached for her own toothbrush and paste and started brushing her teeth, although with a significantly less amount of foam than Santana. ''Just try not to snark each other to death.''

''Nah. You know you could come along to if you want.''

''Mmm, I think I'll pass this time. I just showered anyway and besides there's something I've been meaning to do for awhile so I might call Justin and have him help me with it.''

Santana raised an eyebrow at the cryptic remark but left it at that and went about washing her mouth out. ''Okay, but you'll be around later tonight right?''

''Where else would I be? Why?''

''I was just thinking we should do like a quiet night in the loft, just like get some movies and some junk food and, ya know, hang.''

Brittany's eyes brightened at the prospect of them having alone time together. She did a cute little toothpasty spit into the sink. ''I'd love that.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah.''

''Okay, then I'll totally tell Mel today and she and I will text Emmett and Lindsay and everyone else and see if they're game for a movie night here or something.''

Brittany's smile remained but inwardly she deflated just a little bit when she realized Santana's idea of a quiet movie night in involved everyone else as well. ''Oh...awesome,'' she said with what she hoped wasn't an overly eager nod.

''I'll see you in a bit then.'' Santana went and picked up a small gym bag Brittany hadn't noticed before and began to make her exit though not before giving Brittany a peck on the cheek. ''Have fun with Justin.''

''Have a good work out,'' Brittany said watching her go.

Once she was gone she looked at her own reflection in the mirror, studying herself for a long moment.

Lindsay and Melanie had told her to figure out the why of it all and Brittany still wasn't exactly sure how to go about that, though she did have an idea.

It was the same idea she had a few days before when she and Santana had parted ways outside of the Liberty Diner to collect themselves and cool off. After a long night spent in the diner Santana had went back to the loft to catch up on her sleep but Brittany had used most of that afternoon and evening to wander around Liberty Avenue in search of something, or rather someone.

It hadn't really been planned or anything of the sort but after Santana had walked away Brittany started off on her own slow contemplative stroll around the neighborhood. She passed shops and cafes and felt a horrible ache in her heart each time a happy couple walked by her. Turning a corner in a solemn moment she had placed her hands in her pockets, it was then that she felt it.

It being a card. The card. _Mysterious Marilyn's card_.

The psychic drag queen had handed it to her on her and Santana's very first night on Liberty Avenue. Right before they had found the diner they had watched her stand outside of a nearby bar and hand out business cards to promote her newly opened shop where she gave readings and also sold a whole host of books and new agey items. Brittany had blinked down at the card which she had tucked into her pocket that one night as she and Santana sat down for dinner with Justin and Brian. She had forgotten all about it after that, so caught up with meeting everyone as well as learning her way around Liberty Avenue as a whole.

And so, that day she went on a search for Mysterious Marilyn's shop. If anyone could offer her insight on how to get things back to being right with Santana it would be Marilyn she had thought. If Marilyn was a psychic and somehow knew the language of the universe then surely she could help Brittany get her head back on right she figured. But after a few hours, several detours and exactly no help from Google Maps she had come up empty handed. She had been walking the avenue way into the evening when she had gotten the call from Justin and joined the Liberty Avenue gang at karaoke where she decided to serenade Santana in the hopes of showing her she was intent and making things right once again.

Today however with Santana otherwise occupied she was determined to find Marilyn for a real interaction. And since Liberty Avenue had been his home for so many years she figured Justin was the one to turn to to help her do just that. And so after getting ready for the day and calling him up they met up at the Liberty Diner where they picked up some to go coffees for their daytime adventure. Once back on the street she handed him the card, it took him a half second before he nodded and said he knew exactly where that address was and could take her there.

''Yeah,'' Justin explained as they walked together side by side down the avenue. ''It's in this tucked away hard to find little spot. I really only know the address because it's right next door to a tattoo and piercing parlor I've been to.''

Brittany couldn't stop the laugh and snort that came out of her. ''Oh my god that's right! You had a nipple ring for like two seconds when you were my age!''

Justin smiled but side eyed her, unamused with her giggles. ''Shut up, it's not funny!''

''It's a little funny.''

''Okay maybe it's a little funny too, but hey I was a teenager. It was a thing I was trying.''

''To impress Brian?'' she teased.

''No,'' Justin squeaked and then shook his head. ''Anyway since we're going to be there I hope you don't get any ideas about doing anything like that to yourself. I mean when you're 18 and of age you should of course do whatever you want with your body but if you go home after your summer with me with any new extra piercings I will never hear the end of it from your mom, or mine for that matter.''

''Nuh, I've never had any interest in piercing any of my naughty bits-''

''Please don't say naughty bits,'' he said with a little wince on his face. ''You're my baby cousin I don't want to ever have to imagine your naughty bits.''

''To tell you the truth my naughty bits have actually been kind of lonely lately. Sorta. I mean…'' she trailed off. ''Santana and I haven't really...in like...days.''

''You're serious?''

''Totally serious. Unfortunately.''

''But don't you guys do it like seven times a day, you're always bragging about it.''

''I know and we usually get plenty of each other but lately...we haven't exactly been…''

''Been what?''

Brittany shrugged. ''We're not anywhere near the brink of breaking up or anything like that but things have been...awkward I guess is the word.''

''Since you brought it up I have sensed something going on between you,'' Justin admitted with a sad little hum. ''And then when you sang that sad song at karaoke the other night I kinda put two and two together. I figured something was off...what happened?'' His voice became softer and more quiet with concern.

Brittany inhaled and exhaled. If there's anyone she could trust it would be Justin. ''We had a really, really tense conversation a few nights ago and now everything's kind of a mess. _I kind of maybe made it a mess_.''

Brittany explained everything with her head hung low and for his part Justin listened intently and didn't interrupt as if sensing how heavy her heart was. His support was silent and gentle and when it was all said and done all he could do was let out a long flustered sigh of his own.

''Do you really think all of that?''

''I don't know. Yes...maybe...I'm not sure. Part of me does a little but another part of me is starting to question just about everything. It's just that I remember how you would tell me about you and Brian and-''

''Yeah but you and Santana aren't me and Brian. You're you, she's her. I actually get the comparisons to a degree because there are so many and you and I and he and her are cut from the same cloths but to assume anything more isn't really fair to her.''

Brittany made a sad a small disappointed noise. ''I know, I do.''

''Does she know that you know?''

Brittany shrugged dejectedly.

''I'm sure you'll work through it.''

''I hope so.''

''I know so,'' he encouraged. ''Whatever it is, you'll find your way to the other side of it with Santana. I wish I could fix everything for you. I'm sorry I can't.''

''It's not your job,'' she said, appreciating his words all the same. ''I got myself into it, I'll work my way out of it.''

"In the meantime if there's anything I can do for either of you, you know I'm here for both of you.''

''I know.'' She gave his shoulder a friendly bump. ''And you are helping.''

''You really think Mysterious Marilyn is going to have answers for you?'' Justin wasn't teasing, he was asking out of genuine curiosity.

''I don't know. Maybe? Who knows. It's not like I have anything to lose. If nothing else it'll be a distraction to take my mind off of things with Santana.''

Justin hummed thoughtfully again at that and they carried on walking until a half hour later he lead them down the specific street Brittany had been looking for. They passed the tattoo and piercing parlor and a few storefronts down came to stop at the entrance to Mysterious Marilyn's shop. Justin offered to go in with her but Brittany shrugged him off and told him she wanted to do it alone. He took it on the chin and told her he'd simply wait for her down the block at an outdoor cafe and with that he wished her luck and gave her a supportive squeeze on the arm as he started off, leaving her there to study the outside of Marilyn's.

She took a breath and opened the door.

X

''I gots to say Melanie I really hope I'm as fit as you when I'm your age,'' Santana said as she and Mel hopped off a couple of machines at the gym and made for a nearby bench where they both took a seat for a cool down.

They had arrived at the neighborhood gym a couple of hours earlier and together had gotten to work. Santana was surprised to see how disciplined Melanie was in her workout, though she supposed she shouldn't have been since the slightly older woman did have a killer bod for, like, someone in their 30s. She had taken Mel's lead, following her routine which in the end left them both pleasantly exhausted and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

A little physical exertion was just what Santana needed. It had been a welcome distraction and even a sort of release.

Lord knows she needed it after this morning when she had went into the bathroom to brush her teeth but got a little sidetracked along the way and sort of kind of maybe watched Brittany shower through the steamy glass partitions instead. Santana had stared transfixed, watching as droplets of water cascaded down Brittany's body. How the water gracefully ran over her shoulders, gliding down all the way to the small of her back. _It should be illegal to have an ass so fucking squeezable_ , Santana had thought that morning when a couple of suds travelled downwards on Brittany. It took everything inside of her not to shed her own clothes and walk right into the shower cube and join her under the spray of water. And yes, she may have had a million and one horny thoughts running through her mind but more than any of them she most wanted to walk into the cube to hug Brittany's body, to feel her naked chest press against Brittany's naked back. To feel that kind of intimacy.

She missed that the most.

Which was why she was here with Melanie, using exercise as a way to distract herself from the fact that her hands so missed touching Brittany.

'' _When you're my age?_ I'm not sure if that's meant as a compliment or some kind of dig at me,'' Melanie remarked through laughter before dabbing at her face with a small towel.

''It was a compliment,'' Santana said and took a gulp of water from a squeeze bottle. ''Seriously, thanks for inviting me. I really needed this. My mind has been in a million different places lately. It felt good to get my sweat on.''

''If you ask me exercise is the best kind of therapy and…'' she bounced her head about slightly as if searching for the right words. ''I got the idea that you could use some.''

Santana swallowed as she tried to decipher the other woman's comment. ''What made you think that?''

''Brittany paid Lindsay and I a visit.''

Santana's shoulders sank. She wasn't in any kind of mood for this. ''Oh?''

''Yeah. She said you guys were in a little bit of a rough spot.''

''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''Are you sure?''

''There's nothing going on,'' Santana said, this time a little sharply.

Confiding somewhat to Brian was one thing. But somehow going there with Melanie?

She and Brian had formed a very complicated layered relationship that truth be told she still herself didn't understand, but there was a mutual understanding there, of that she was certain. Even though she hadn't expressed everything to him about what was going on it had seemed enough in that moment, because with him things didn't always need to be said in order to be heard.

She liked Melanie, respected her, sure, but she wasn't about to vomit all of her feelings out at the woman. Not like this.

Melanie kept on though with a gentle tone. ''But if there was-''

''There's not. So drop it. Look whatever you know or think you know...I don't want to hear it. Okay? Because you have clue. Alright? And you never will.''

Melanie just took it on the chin, as if fully aware that Santana's suddenly chilly tone came from frustration that was rooted in something other than her. ''Probably not. That doesn't mean I can't listen. I'm not here to force you to do or say anything Santana. If you feel like talking, fan-fucking-tastic, if not, oh well.'' The woman laughed. She didn't appear to be all that put off or offended by the sudden wall Santana had put up. ''Because like it or not somehow me and you...we're friends now. We're more than friends.''

''Are you coming onto me?'' Santana asked with a chuckle, attempting to pivot the conversation in a more silly direction.

Melanie rolled her eyes as if she was dealing with a difficult child. ''I mean Liberty Avenue has always been home to me. It's a part of me and over the summer you've become a part of it.''

''And what does that mean? What? That you're my flannel wearing fairy godmother?''

''Jesus fucking christ your personality is exhausting,'' Melanie laughed. ''But you know what? Maybe I am. And Maybe Lindsay is too. And maybe after this summer ends and you go back to Lima you'll forget all about us. Maybe. _And that's okay._ But until then while you're here you're just gonna have to deal with the fact that me, her, as well as a whole bunch of other people care about your annoying little ass. If you don't like it, tough shit. Brittany came to Linds and me to talk and Lindsay and I just want you to know we're also here for you too, if you wanted to talk that is. That door is open for both of you. You don't _have to_ talk to me about your feelings or your relationship or any problems that might be in it but the door is open just so you know.''

Santana chuckled mirthlessly. ''Why? So you can tell me how big of a bitch I'm being?''

''Hey Lindsay and I are on both of your teams alright. We'd never do that.''

Santana digested all that the woman had said and gave her a single slow nod of acceptance.

''I'm sorry for getting all…'' she started, her tone going soft at the realization that all Melanie was trying to do was offer her a shoulder, an ear. ''I just...me and Brittany...I want...it's not that I don't trust you or Lindsay, it's just…''

''It's personal and it's yours, I get that.''

''And if Brittany talked about things with you that's totally fine. That's who she is. She's open and that's how she works through things, but that's not how I operate, Mel. When it comes to feelings and shit I gotta work through them myself.''

Melanie accepted that. ''I respect that. But I'm here if you change your mind. Okay?''

''Okay.''

''And even if you don't feel like talking about it, I'm still around if you need to hang out for a distraction. Whether that means working out or grabbing some lemon squares at the diner together-''

''Or grabbing a drink and talking shit about Brian?'' Santana raised a playful eyebrow.

''Grabbing a drink and talking shit about Brian is one of my favorite hobbies so obviously,'' Melanie chuckled again. ''You're not alone here kid and I just wanted you to know that. In fact a couple of us were planning to visit the Liberty House Youth Center to sort out all the Snix night proceeds being donated and I was thinking you should really come with.''

''Yeah Emmett and Hunter told me that was happening.''

''You should really consider tagging along with us. Not only would it be a distraction, but a positive distraction. You could meet some people and maybe even do a little good which I know must be a foreign concept to you,'' Melanie joshed. ''I mean given your usual appetite for mayhem and destruction.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah. There are a lot of kids out there who need help and what you and Brittany did with the comic, it's a big deal you should know that.''

''I really didn't do anything. Justin organized the charity event with Brian, Brittany was the one who created the story and made it what it was. I was just a physical model for the Snix character.''

''Nah, I don't think that's it.'' Melanie shook her head and pulled a sports drink from her bag to take a quick gulp. ''It's more than that. You were more than a physical model, you were dare I say it...inspiration.''

''Psh.''

''Hey, I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't believe it, Santana. Trust me, inflating your ego is the last thing I'd ever want to do. But...You and Snix are one in the same and I believe there's something in you that not everyone has - a fierce and brutal and brave kind of honesty - and there's power in that. In not backing down. Maybe it's something you've always had, maybe it's something new, either way I think Brittany was probably the first person to see it. And the comic was a way for her to explain what she sees to the world.''

''I think she just wanted to draw me in tights.''

''That was probably a factor, but it doesn't negate all the other stuff. You and her, what your generation is doing, it's going to change the world. You already _are_ changing the world whether you even realize it or not. No matter how much progress has been made or far we've come the truth is being proud and queer in today's world is still a radical act of revolution. **You simply** _ **existing**_ **is an act of revolution**. And maybe you - Snix - are meant to do big things for your generation so that one day...one day the generation that comes after you will walk into a slightly more evolved world.''

''I never really thought of it like that.''

''So you should come to the youth center with us and meet some kids your age, get in touch with some of your generation.''

Santana nodded.

''Is that a yes?'' asked Melanie.

''It's a yes if that'll make this awkward ass heart to heart we're having come to an end.''

''Deal. Now let's go hit the showers because I feel disgusting as hell.'' Melanie threw her sweaty towel at Santana, stood up and began making her way towards the women's locker room.

Santana tossed the towel off of her face and shook her head with a chuckle.

Even though they liked to give each other a hard time for shits and giggles she really did have a great respect for Melanie Marcus who truly did take no shit. And that, well that was a personality trait Santana could get behind. Santana truly did admire the hell out of the bitch.

''Yo Marcus,'' Santana said to the woman's back. Melanie turned around and raised her brows, waiting. ''Whatever happens just so you know when I go back home I don't ever see myself forgetting you. Or Lindsay. Meeting you both. Knowing you both. I mean, for flannel wearing fairy godmothers you two are pretty awesome.''

Melanie grinned. ''I know. We are.''

X

Brittany blinked rapidly as she stepped inside and allowed her eyes to adjust to the lighting of the psychic shop.

Outside the sun was brightly shining, but inside of Mysterious Marilyn's shop it was dimly lit though not in a scary way, more so in a warm enchanting way. Almost like it was on another plain of existence with its shelves and displays of eclectic books and crystals and various items of mysticism. There was a certain kind of peaceful calming atmosphere to the place that put Brittany immediately at ease.

''Hello, how can I help…''

The greeting that Mysterious Marilyn began got stuck in her throat when she looked up and made eye contact.

''Well, well, well,'' said Marilyn as she stood from behind a counter where she had been organizing a shelf of books. She stopped mid-task. ''I've been waiting for you.''

Brittany gave the smirking drag queen a half smile and began walking forward. ''You have?''

Marilyn exclaimed in that friendly yet husky voice. ''Of course I have, Brittany.''

''How do you know my name?''

''Psychic remember,'' quipped Marilyn. ''I tend to know these things. I knew you'd be along sooner or later. I could never forget a smile as infectious as yours. You were on the street awhile back when I was on Liberty Avenue handing out business cards in front of the Liberty Diner, right?''

''I was, yeah. You're Mysterious Marilyn.'' Brittany pulled out the card, holding it as if it were some kind of valuable artifact. Marilyn bowed her head as if touched that Brittany had bothered to save it.

''Well I'd ask what brings you here but I have more than just a sneaking suspicion.''

''You do?''

''Honey, I am sensing a major negative upheaval in your aura.''

Brittany looked down at her clothing and adjusted her top as if that was what gave her away. ''You can tell that just from looking at me? Like from my energy or something?''

''Yes. Also your eyes are puffy from crying so that was kind of a giveaway too.''

Brittany's shoulders sagged at that but her spirit didn't have a chance to dampen because in a matter of a few short seconds Marilyn walked out from behind the counter to join her. "But don't you worry, you may be a little off center at the moment but you came to the right place for a little mystical direction."

Brittany squinted. "Mystikal like the rapper?"

"Mystical like a one on one psychic reading from yours truly,'' Marilyn clarified with an encouraging smile. ''It is why you came after all, for a little guidance?''

''Yeah.'' Brittany frowned and started to slowly walk around the shop, admiring the books and items on display and occasionally reaching out to examine or touch them delicately. She found a cushioned tray of what looked like crystals and traced a finger down one of the more impressive ones, marvelling at its shine. ''I guess I came looking for answers. The only problem is I don't even know what the questions are which makes it that much more confusing.''

Marilyn tutted. ''Tell you what, I was about to take my break. Why don't we not worry about questions and answers and you can join me. I'll fetch us something to drink...''

The drag queen then made a sort of whimsical flourish with her hand to a partitioned off corner of her shop that was set up with a clothed table and two chairs. The only thing separating the section from the rest of the place was two thick dark curtains that were currently tied back attached to the walls. The lighting was even more dim in there but still Brittany felt comforted by it. By every strangely beautiful item adorning the walls inside the little nook and the flickering of small tea light candles strategically placed around the space. It was like the place was made of magic and calling to her.

With ease Brittany found herself walking inside of it and sliding into a chair. She was immediately intrigued by the gothic looking crystal ball at the center of the table. This must be the place Marilyn did her readings Brittany concluded.

''Is this, like, how you communicate with spirits and other realms?'' Brittany asked with wide eyes as she pressed a single finger to the mysterious looking orb.

''What, this? Nah, I got this at Party City during their Halloween sale last year. It's mostly just here for decor,'' Marilyn admitted with a sheepish chuckle as she moved it aside to make room for a decanter and two coffee cups which she had quickly retrieved from somewhere. ''Cards are my forte. I'm a trained tarotion though I am partial to palm reading as well.''

''Really? That's so cool.''

''I sense that about you.''

''What?''

''That you're open to possibility.'' Marilyn poured liquid into each of the white mugs and slide one over to Brittany. Brittany smiled at that and accepted the drink though she did give it a cautious sniff. ''Don't worry it's chocolate milk,'' Marilyn said in a playful whisper.

''Thanks.'' Brittany took a long sip and thought for a long second. Even though she wasn't doubting the fact she was rather curious how Marilyn could sound so certain. ''How? I mean how can you tell I'm open to possibility?''

Marilyn took a sip of milk. Her pinky extended daintily. ''Have you ever picked up a phone to call someone only for it to ring and read the name of the very person you were about to call? Have you ever been able to predict something a split second right before it happens? Or have you ever had an intense moment of deja vu overwhelm you? That's the universe speaking. It doesn't speak to everyone and not everyone it does speak to is entirely able to hear it. But it speaks, not often but it does, it isn't so much in words as it is a feeling. A knowing. It was a knowing. I just knew when I saw you that night on Liberty Avenue with your soulmate.''

Brittany blinked. She felt a definite sense of comfort, that someone referred to Santana as her soulmate as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and maybe for Mysterious Marilyn it was.

''My soulmate?''

''She was with you that night when I gave you my card. The girl with the dark hair and the gorgeous face, her.''

''Santana.''

''You and her weren't like everyone else on that crowded street corner. So many people lack color or shine, it's like they're made of dust, but you and her? You're made of stars. You and her descend from something endless.''

Brittany wasn't quite sure what any of that meant but she smiled in appreciation anyway. It sounded beautiful.

''She's always dark and you are always light and no matter who you are or what universe you're in you're always together,'' Marilyn sighed and looked up dreamily at her own words. She then shook her head about as she lowered her gaze back onto Brittany. ''But let's focus on you, shall we?''

And with that she took one final sip from her cup and then pushed it aside to hold out both of her hands, face up. Brittany waited for a moment before deciding to offer her right hand to the psychic to gently grasp and examine there in the middle of the table for a reading.

''You see these lines,'' Marilyn said as she traced along Brittany's palm. ''This is the heart line, the head line, the life line and the fate line and you can tell a lot about a person just from looking at them, depending on where they begin, end and connect. They speak to who you are as a person. Do you want to know what I see when I look at yours?''

Brittany nodded silently.

''Don't worry I'll be gentle,'' the psychic assured her and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Marilyn then turned to squint and study Brittany's hand with an intense look of concentration on her face. It was as if she were reading a complex and complicated map.''I see you have a couple of faint lines here…''

''Is that bad?''

''No, not at all. They do indicate someone who can be a little bit aloof but that isn't exactly a negative trait.''

''Aloof?''

''You're a daydreamer, perpetually stuck with their head in the clouds. Some people might perceive you as being 'not all there' when really you just function on an entirely different level. Perhaps even a little bit restless but overall highly creative.''

''That's what my family tells me, and my girlfriend,'' Brittany noted in a pleased tone.

''You don't just see everything in color, you see everything in glitter.'' Marilyn furrowed her brows as she turned her attention to another line on her hand. ''I also see over here that you have a bit of an adventurous streak. You're free...You're free in ways others never will be.''

''What exactly does that mean?''

''You don't abide by archaic societal rules about who you can be or how you're supposed to act. You don't know shame. You just do, you just are. You're...you're…'' Marilyn scanned her palm even more closely. ''You my dear have a lion heart, fearless and full of swagger.''

''Yeah?'' Brittany actually felt a giggle bubble out of her. She could totally see herself having mad swagger.

''Absolutely. You believe in magic because you're made of magic. It's what it says right here.''

Brittany was quietly delighted with that little assessment which she liked to think fit her to a perfectly. She smiled. She felt warm inside. Marilyn must certainly be the real deal if she could so pin her personality down like this.

The psychic made a small hmmm noise as she carried on with her reading. ''Of course it also says that when it comes to love you can be quite selfish.''

'' _Wait, what_?'' Brittany asked, thrown by that bit of information.

''This line here…''

''What about it?''

''It says you have tendency to be selfish when it comes to matters of love.''

Brittany didn't withdraw her hand from the psychic though it did stiffen in her hold.

Sensing an unease Marilyn spoke up to assure her. ''There's no judgement here, sweetheart, this is just what I'm seeing in your palm.''

''But that's not me though, I mean not really.''

''I don't mean to imply that that you're a bad partner, but your palm tells me-''

''No offense but maybe my palm is wrong?''

''Was I wrong about everything else?'' Marilyn asked calmly, gently. Brittany knew she wasn't trying to agitate her but it left Brittany a little irked all the same.

''No but that doesn't mean that this is true. I'm not selfish when it comes to love, or at least I don't try to be.''

''Honey trust me if you were a simple soul I would give you a simple reading - complete with flowery but false descriptions - but you're anything but.''

''Anything but what?''

''Simple. You're anything but simple, young lady. Magic isn't always rainbows and unicorns, lovely as they are,'' Marilyn explained with a tilt of her head. ''Neither is the universe and sometimes what it speaks isn't what we want to hear but everyone's a work in progress. Everybody has flaws and this just so happens to be one of yours my dear. You love connection and intimacy but you get so caught up in how things and feelings affect you that you can't always see beyond it sometimes and sometimes that leads to you losing sight of your partner, even if you don't mean to.''

Brittany swallowed.

''If you didn't want to hear from the universe why are you sitting across from me?'' Marilyn posed the question.

Brittany took her hand back slowly so she could briefly run both of them over her face, gathering herself for just a moment. ''I don't know why I'm here.''

''You know why you're here. I know why you're here. I felt the heartache and distress vibrating off of you the minute you walked in. There's something going on between you and your lady love.''

''There is and I came here because I don't know how else to fix it and if I'm being even more completely honest I guess I still don't really see what I did wrong in all of it. All I was trying to do was-''

''I don't need the details, honey,'' Marilyn said, laughing lightly. ''And if you're looking for me to give you easy answers or words to make everything right I can't give you that. That's not what I do here. Only you can mend what needs mending but you can't do that until you acknowledge something about yourself.''

''Which is?''

''Why can't you say it?'' asked Marilyn.

Brittany gave Marilyn a helpless looking shrug. ''Maybe because I don't know what it is.''

The psychic inhaled deeply and began to speak a little more firmly and somberly. Her method was never to make her guests or customers uncomfortable but the universe was speaking and Marilyn couldn't hold her tongue. Sure they came in handy sometimes but she didn't need cards, palms or crystal balls, to see this young woman's future or past.

''I see lockers and matching backpacks, linked pinkies and ponytails. I see a choir room and _hear_ Fleetwood Mac. I see late night texts and tears. I see her pain and her longing. I see your waiting and your sadness. I see other people come and go, for you and for her. I see her trying, I see her trying so hard and I see you...pushing for things she wasn't ready for.''

Brittany blinked and pushed the beginnings of tears back. This, of all things, she hadn't been prepared for. She hadn't thought things would get this serious or intense. Then again Marilyn did say magic wasn't always rainbows and unicorns.

''Why didn't you walk after her that day?''

''What day?'' Brittany sniffled.

''The day she told you she loved you and only you.''

Brittany took a gulp of air but she really didn't have an answer.

Marilyn wrinkled her brow a bit as if trying to conjure up the images in her mind. ''You were standing at lockers that day, yes? I see lockers again and she was wearing this fabulous leather jacket which okay jealous by the way; side note you must ask her where she got it for me. And you, you were wearing some kind of tank top with a pirate kitten on the front. You had just come from English class and-''

''I know what class I was in and what I was wearing, you don't need to tell me. I remember that day. I remember everything about that day, okay,'' Brittany rushed to say, her voice trembling just slightly. She was shaken by the amount of details that had rolled off of the psychic's tongue with ease. Brittany blinked long and hard. ''But I don't have a reason for not walking after her. I should've but I didn't and I know that now. I pushed her to talk about her feelings and then she did and then I made the biggest fucking mistake of my life by not offering to give her what she was offering to give me. I know that was a mistake, I know that was bad. I shouldn't have pushed her like that or any of the other times. And god, there were other times. Maybe that was selfish, maybe I am selfish but I was only trying to do what was right for her...''

And it was then that it hit her, what she was saying.

Here she was repeating her past mistakes. Everything she had said to Santana that night in the loft, it was what Brittany always did. Pushing Santana's hand. Here she was again telling Santana that she needed to do something, pressuring her towards things she wasn't ready for or even want because it's what _Brittany_ thought was for the best. Because it's what Brittany wanted. Because it's what Brittany asked her.

Here she was doing it all over again.

This was her asking sitting in Santana's bedroom that one night and asking her to talk about her feelings, only for Brittany to toss those feelings away when Santana finally poured them all out in front of her locker. This was Brittany handing her that Lebanese tee shirt and storming away when Santana balked at wearing it because she wasn't ready. This was Brittany breaking up with Artie and having Santana comfort her by privately serenading her and while she may have had the best of intentions she should have known Santana had been nowhere near ready for any public prom proposal on the internet. This was all of those and every other time Brittany had wanted to make decisions for Santana instead of just allowing her best friend to make her own choices about her own life.

Santana had needed to move and deal with everything at her own pace and in her own time because Santana was built differently. Brittany had never understood shame or fear so she had never quite understood how those things could paralyze a person's heart. How those things could devour Santana, Santana who in Brittany's eyes could do and be anything.

At the end of junior year she had realized how wrong and hurtful all of her pressuring and pushing had been and she had vowed to herself to never be that kind of friend again, to never be that kind of girlfriend again, but apparently old habits die hard. This summer was supposed to be their fresh start, a clean slate but she had fallen into her own routine again of telling Santana what she should do and how to do it. And why? Because Brittany thought she knew better, just like she had thought she had known better all of those other instances. And where had that gotten her? Where had that gotten Santana?

All of those moments had added up to almost an entire school year where they could barely look at each other without one of them ending up in tears.

Hell, even refusing to discuss Justin's attack with Santana just because she thought Santana wasn't in a place where she could emotionally handle it reeked of it all. Trying to call the shots for her girlfriend because Brittany didn't trust her girlfriend to make her own decisions about her own life, about what she could handle, about how much she could withstand emotionally.

That night in the loft Brittany had been convinced that she knew better, that it was what Santana needed and maybe even wanted on some level.

Except this time? This time Santana hadn't budged, she didn't simply bend to Brittany's whim. She stood firm in her place, refusing to give in to what Brittany thought was best and had even called the idea of a break bull. This time Santana hadn't wavered. She didn't just give Brittany what she wanted, she didn't defer to Brittany as her compass in her decision. And what had Brittany done?

Acted like she was the wounded party.

She had the most loyal, most beautiful girlfriend in the world and yet, she didn't trust Santana to know her own heart or what it needed, what it wanted.

It all came to Brittany there in a rush as she sat across from the psychic. She felt like she was going to cry and throw up at the same time.

How could she be so careless, how could she be so selfish.

''I'm sorry.'' Brittany shook herself out of her daze and looked up to find Marilyn's warm eyes. ''I think um, I think I need to go.''

''Honey are you okay?''

''No-yeah-I'm fine. I just remembered there's somewhere I need to be and I should get out of your hair.'' She rose from her seat and pulled out some cash and unceremoniously pushed it into Marilyn's hands. ''Thank you for sitting with me and for the milk.''

''I hope I didn't scare you.''

''No, no of course not. You've been nothing but inviting and I don't want to take up any more of your time.''

Brittany made her way out of the curtained area and started to walk across the shop to make her exit, all the while feeling like she was only seconds from completely losing it all.

''Wait, please,'' Marilyn called out softly and followed after her.

Brittany halted and turned around.

''I didn't mean to overwhelm you or make you uncomfortable.''

''You didn't. Like at all.'' Brittany sniffed. ''You told me that I believe in magic because I'm made of magic and if that's true then so are you. You're made of magic too. Good magic. You just opened some things up, things I hadn't thought about and I maybe sorta wasn't prepared for that. I'm not leaving because I'm scared or I don't believe. I just need some air.''

Marilyn nodded and approached. ''I met her you know.''

''Huh?''

''Your lady love, of course.''

''Did she come to here to see you?''

''Not exactly. She and I crossed paths and we had...a bit of a moment I guess you could say.''

Brittany didn't speak and she didn't question. Marilyn however continued, her voice and eyes going to that far away place as if the knowledge didn't come from her but from somewhere else. ''Her love isn't conditional or timid or quiet for that matter, her love is like a roar. It's loud and it's passionate and it's all consuming. That's how she was built, that's how she was made. Destined to only ever love you and because of that she loves with everything she is. She loves you. More than she can stand, more than she can ever express. Even if she can't always say it it's there burning inside of her and only for you.''

''She told you all of that?''

''No. The universe writes the script, sweetie, I just say the lines. Like I said you and her come from something endless. In every world, in every universe, in every lifetime it will always be the two of you. You are always young and you are always beautiful and you are always-always dancing. It's a complicated dance though. It isn't easy. There's pain and there's longing and there's tears but given the choice you will always chose this dance with each other, more than anything or anyone else. From the beginning of time to the end of time that's where you'll both exist, in that constant never ending dance with each other.''

Marilyn took one of Brittany's hands and pushed the money back into her palm.

''What are you-''

''Hush. This one was on the house,'' Marilyn explained. ''All that I ask is that whatever you saw or thought back in that room, you figure it out and face it head on. Make it right for yourself. Make it right for your girl.''

Brittany nodded. ''Maybe I'll see you around Liberty Avenue?''

Marilyn gave her a sad smile as she gave herself a moment to contemplate. ''I'm afraid we don't see each other again, in this life anyway.''

''Right. Then until our next life I guess.''

''Until our next life,'' Marilyn said, grinning. ''Go on now, young lion.''

X

Random thing: I've often thought about vidding brittana to You Could Be Happy because the xylophone sounds feel very innocent and Brittany-esque. I don't know, the song's very important to me for a number of reasons and if you only check out a handful of my suggested tunes this should be one of them.


End file.
